Secret Love (v2)
by DiddyKF1
Summary: A rewrite of my well-received 2017 story for the Gang of Five's February 2019 prompt. Ducky and Petrie have been developing strong feelings for each other over the last two years since their arrival in the Great Valley, but recently they have been realizing that it may be so much more than that. How will they tell each other, and how will they keep it a secret?
1. Prologue: Are we really meant to be?

**_Okay, so in the summer of 2017, I had decided to write some simple DuckyxPetrie love story, titled "Secret Love," and it was met with great reception on here. It became my FanFiction highlight of a year in which I went through so many family struggles, such as my stepfather's near-fatal injury, my grandmother's loss to cancer, and having to move because our old landlord turned evil. Thankfully, those hard times are well past me now, and the last year and a half have shown great improvements._**

 ** _Anyways, since "Secret Love" was my first "successful" LBT story here, and because I remembered so little about the series at the time, I knew that at some point I'd think about writing it again after I joined the Gang of Five forum, because now that I look at it, there are many things that could have been done differently. So, this new version you'll be seeing here will be drastically different from my 2017 version. There will be differences in the storyline, and there will be some other changes here and there. My friend, TimeLordMaster108 also requested that I include references to my previous prompt entries, so perhaps you could consider certain stories like, "Waters Rise, Illness Flies" and "A Broken Family" to be some sort of prelude to what you'll see here._**

 ** _Fittingly enough, since it's the first of February, and this month's prompt obviously involves romance to coincide with Valentine's Day, I will be entering this as my entry for the February prompt on the Gang of Five, even though it will contain many chapters. The original story had 30 chapters, so I thought that perhaps I could post a new chapter once every two days all the way up to the prompt's due date at the end of March, and it should be finished just in time by then. This will by far be my longest prompt entry to date, and I don't know if I'll ever make one this long again._**

 ** _I initially didn't want to post this here, since there already is a much-liked version here, but I decided to read through the guidelines at the last minute and realized that it was mandatory to post a prompt entry on this site, so yeah, I suppose you will get quite a surprise._**

 ** _Finally, I'll just let it out that I am a proud DuckyxPetrie shipper, so to anyone who isn't a DuckyxPetrie shipper and happens to come across this story, I at least hope you'll find the story itself enjoyable as it progresses over time, as I am aware that some of whom I've come to know on the Gang of Five forum are not shippers of these two adorable characters._**

* * *

 ** _SECRET LOVE_**

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 ** _Are we really meant to be?_**

* * *

" _Are we really meant to be?"_

Those were the only words she could picture herself saying as she stared down at the river on a starry night in the Great Valley.

Whenever a certain subject came into her mind, all her usual feelings of playfulness would be replaced by those of a friendship she shared with someone very special to her.

For about two years now, ever since this green Swimmer had the adventure of a lifetime that earned her four great friends and a wondrous new home, there was still something she felt uncertain about. She had a great home, a wonderful family, and now had not four, but six special friends whom she could play with every day. The moment she thought about her friends, one friend in particular, would take over her thoughts …

Ducky stared down at her moonlit reflection in the river as she allowed all her thoughts to be consumed by her best friend. To her, this "best friend" felt more than just a "best friend." From the moment they first met, she thought he was an adorable sight, even for a Swimmer like her …

* * *

 _Littlefoot and Ducky were walking through a somewhat barren forest, intending to find this legendary … "Great Valley," but they had barely even walked a few steps before there came the sounds of their stomachs growling with hunger._

" _My stomach is talking," giggled Ducky._

" _Mine, too," replied Littlefoot as he curiously looked up at a tree, "I wonder what this tastes like?"_

 _However, as Littlefoot began to pull on the tree with his mouth, they heard what sounded like yelling coming from within the tree._

 _Ducky gasped as she heard the yelling. Although nobody had ever said anything about talking trees, she couldn't help but wonder if this tree was capable of doing such a thing._

" _The tree is talking," she said._

" _No, it isn't," replied Littlefoot, trying desperately to pull off anything from the tree._

" _You should not eat talking trees. Nope, nope, nope," said Ducky._

 _Littlefoot ignored her again, but a second later, a small creature came sliding down the tree the Longneck was pulling on, screaming as it slid towards the two hatchlings. The tiny creature landed right on Littlefoot's nose, and the Longneck looked in shock and screamed in horror. As he released the tree from his mouth, the plant swung around and tossed the creature into the sky, screaming. Ducky took cover underneath Littlefoot just as the small creature went crashing right through the ground._

 _Ducky quickly recomposed herself and approached the hole that had been left on the ground by the small creature's fall. When she looked inside, she was very surprised to see that the creature was a young Flyer, appearing to be so frightened and confused._

" _Who are you? Huh?" she asked the Flyer._

" _M-m-my name Petrie," the Flyer stuttered._

 _Ducky couldn't help but giggle as she brought her head back up and allowed Petrie to crawl his way up._

" _Petrie, huh?" chuckled Ducky, "Funny name."_

" _I-I-I flied?" said Petrie._

" _No. You falled," answered Ducky._

" _I falled?" whimpered Petrie in frustration as he threw himself onto the ground._

" _You cannot fly?" asked a confused Ducky as an odd thought struck her. If Petrie couldn't fly, then how could he have managed to make his way up a tree? "But how did you get way up there?"_

" _I climb," answered Petrie, jumping and putting on a midair pose that Ducky thought was rather adorable._

" _Hmm," was all the Swimmer could say._

" _But you are a Flyer, not a faller," said Littlefoot._

" _Hard thing to fly," said Petrie, and he made another attempt at flying by flapping his wings, but he remained in the air for only about a second before he came right back down with a thud._

" _I guess it is," agreed Littlefoot, "We can't do it."_

" _Nope," added Ducky, "We cannot do that alright."_

* * *

Ducky sniffled as she thought about that warm memory of when she first met that young Flyer. It was hardly any time at all after their first meeting that she began to think of Petrie as an adorable Flyer. There were many things about Petrie that Ducky thought was adorable; his smile, his cute-sounding voice, and his somewhat nervous personality. In the many adventures that followed, Petrie had even come to enjoy her presence just as much as she would enjoy his, and whenever she was down, he was, more often than not, the first one to come to her. This inspired her to do the same for him when he was down.

Ever since then, Ducky had secretly been developing these strange, unexplainable feelings for Petrie, but she was too afraid to mention it to him. She especially didn't want to tell anybody else in the Great Valley, because they feared that she and Petrie would become outcasts if anyone found out about these unexplainable feelings. She wasn't entirely sure how their families would react, although Cera's father would definitely forbid such a thing from happening, so he was the last one she wanted to approach. She wasn't even sure if her mother or father would be in favor of such an idea, even though they had willingly adopted Spike for Ducky's sake after they found that she really adored him as a brotherly figure.

Over the last two cold times since they came to the Great Valley, the Swimmer and Flyer had developed a very strong bond with each other. In fact, Ducky often spent more time with Petrie than anyone else, even her brother, Spike. Only time would tell if she and Petrie were meant to have such a special bond …

"Ducky!" she heard a familiar voice calling her name, "Time to come back to the nest and get some sleep!"

Quickly snapping out of her trance, the Swimmer came back to reality and stood up before heading in the direction of her mother's echo.

"Coming, Mama!" she replied as she found her mother next to a large rock, waiting for her.

" _Are we really meant to be?"_ she thought to herself one more time before she joined her mother, and they started their walk back to their nest.

* * *

" _We really meant to be?"_

In front of a cave within a large rock not far from the river, a small brown Flyer was murmuring those same words as he sat on the ledge in front of his home. He stared down towards the beautiful view of the Great Valley that was dimly lit by the Night Circle. Every once in a while, throughout the last two years following his arrival in the Great Valley, he would find himself clouded with strange thoughts. They weren't about how happy his life was in the Great Valley, nor were they about his not-so-happy family life, or his friends, … unless, of course, if he counted one friend in particular.

Ducky was the only one whom Petrie could think about from time to time. Sure, they may have been best friends, and she would always be there whenever he was feeling down, and he did the same for her, but there was something about Ducky that Petrie felt was extra special.

Unlike Littlefoot, Cera, … or any of their other friends, for that matter, Ducky seemed to give Petrie a more warming presence whenever they were together, and it often made him wonder if she had special feelings for him. He also thought of her as extremely beautiful, and he loved it whenever he got to see her eyes glistening and sparkling. Of course, Ducky's famous catchphrase, "Yep, yep, yep!" would always put a smile on the little Flyer's face whenever they were playing together or just being happy.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. He was developing certain feelings for Ducky. It wasn't just because they were best friends. He didn't know how to explain these feelings, and he kept it all to himself because he was wary of how everyone would react to the idea of a Swimmer and Flyer being … "together."

Was it right for them to be together? Was it wrong just for one to have special feelings towards his or her special friend, regardless of what kind they were?

One thing was for certain, though; time would tell if they were meant for each other, and if that was the case, how would they be able to tell each other? More importantly, how would they be able to keep it a secret?

Petrie began to reflect on some of the past adventures he had with his friends, and how on some occasions he and Ducky would get close to each other for warmth and comfort.

He could vividly remember the heartbreak he felt when his own uncle betrayed him and kidnapped his precious friend. When he and his friends found Ducky the next day, he was so overjoyed to have her back by his side, but he couldn't imagine why his uncle had committed those heinous crimes. Ducky was the only one who was able to assure him that Pterano was really a good Flyer at heart, and Petrie was so grateful to Ducky for her reassurance that he was not truly a bad Flyer. For many days afterward, Petrie struggled to cope with his uncle's banishment, but Ducky always came to his side every day and comforted him to the point of treating him almost like family.

That, however, was only one out of many times Ducky would come to Petrie during his many emotional distresses, yet that one seemed to be the most memorable to him.

"Petrie?" a voice called right behind him, snapping him out of his flashbacks.

"Aah!" Petrie shouted as he jolted and looked back, only to find his mother motioning for him to come inside the cave, "Mama, why you always startle me when me think about things at night?"

"I'm sorry, dear," Mama Flyer apologized, "But it's time to come into the nest and get some shuteye."

Petrie sighed in disappointment. He couldn't possibly feel like sleeping right now when so much was on his mind, but, being a kid, he would have to get plenty of sleep every night.

"Okay, Mama," the little Flyer gave in.

"I understand you like to come out here and think about things every now and then, but you've got to get lots of sleep each and every night," said Mama Flyer as her son slowly walked into the cave.

"Me know, Mama," sighed Petrie, "Sometimes, me wish me could stay up longer."

"I know, dear," sympathized Mama Flyer, "Once you've reached the Time of Great Growing, you'll be able to stay up a little later."

Petrie sighed in defeat, and he lied down in the back of the nest, well away from any of his four sleeping siblings. He quickly grabbed his snuggling stick so that he could sleep comfortably. His mother lied down next to him and gently patted him a few times to provide enough warmth for him to close his eyes.

"I love you, dear," Mama Flyer said gently to her son.

"Me love you, too, Mama," replied Petrie just as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Petrie."

"Goodnight, Mama."

As soon as he was sure his mother was fast asleep, Petrie opened his eyes for a few seconds as an image of Ducky appeared in his head. All he could think to himself as he settled down to sleep that night was …

" _We really meant to be?"_

* * *

 _ ** _So, it's become apparent that Ducky and Petrie are feeling these strange vibes, but what could this lead them to? What could they mean? How will they tell each other if it remains stuck on their minds? I'll be delving deeper into all of that when I post chapter 1, possibly on Sunday. Like I said, do expect chapters to come regularly over the next two months. So, until then, have a good day, and I'll be back soon! ;)_**_


	2. Chapter 1: Those Strange Feelings

_**CHAPTER 1**_

 _ **Those Strange Feelings**_

* * *

Ducky was awakened early one morning after feeling a warming sensation on her cheek. Gradually, it began to tickle her, and she began to giggle. She knew that only one thing in the Great Valley could possibly give her such a sensation.

The Swimmer slowly opened her eyes, giggling as she felt the sensations tickling her, and she noticed Spike licking her cheek in an effort to wake her up in the same playful way that he always would.

"Spike! Stop it!" Ducky giggled, "That tickles! It does!"

Spike stopped licking his sister, and she sat up in the nest and stretched her arms while yawning.

"Good morning, Ducky," her mother called.

"Good morning, Mama," Ducky replied once she stopped yawning.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" her father asked.

"I did. I did," answered Ducky.

"That's good," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "You woke up just in time for breakfast. Spike's already had his."

Ducky sighed as she stood up and joined her brothers and sisters for breakfast. She couldn't help feeling strange for being the last one up this morning, since she never was the last one up, … and she quickly remembered why.

All throughout the night, Ducky had been thinking about Petrie in her sleep, and all she could think about now were the special feelings she had for him. It was slowly getting to the point where she wouldn't be able to hide it from him much longer, and she would surely have to tell him soon. She didn't want to simply approach him like she always would and give him a cuddle, as that would be a little too sudden for him. She simply wanted him to know how she really felt about him but telling him would surely be a challenge, even despite all the many moments they shared together.

Suddenly, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to see him today. The two had been best friends for more than two cold times, yet now she felt so nervous about the idea of simply being in his presence. Her urge to tell him about her feelings seemed to have gotten her so shy that she thought of avoiding him for a while until she could gather up the courage to do what she wanted to.

The sound of her siblings' chewing on nearby tree stars managed to snap her out of her thoughts, and she grabbed a few ground stars and slowly ate them. Before long, she had eaten nearly more than enough ground stars to keep her energized at least until lunchtime.

As soon as she finished eating, the young Swimmer sat down on a rock near the nest, not really feeling like playing with her friends at the moment, and she stared off into space. All she could think about was her longtime Flyer friend whom she felt so attached to, … but not for long …

"Ducky?" Mama Swimmer spoke gently as she approached her daughter, "What are you doing, just sitting there, doing nothing?"

Ducky didn't know how to get herself out of this situation. She had to come up with a valid excuse.

"I do not know, Mama," she said, "I was just, … um, … thinking about so much."

"What kind of things are on your mind, dear?" asked Papa Swimmer as he joined them.

"Well, I do not think now is the best time to explain them," replied Ducky.

Her parents looked at each other oddly. It seemed rather strange for their daughter to be behaving this way, unless a certain Swimmer came into her mind.

"Are you thinking about Judy again, dear?" Mama Swimmer asked calmly.

Although that name usually brought sad and cold thoughts to Ducky, she managed to quickly shift her mind away from her friend she lost so long ago.

"No, it is not Judy," she told her parents, "It is something else."

"Well, dear, whatever it is you're thinking about, I sure hope it's something happy," smiled Papa Swimmer, and he gently nuzzled his daughter.

Ducky smiled up at her father and allowed both her parents to nuzzle her playfully for a moment, before Spike suddenly ran up to them and gave the girl a pleading smile.

"I think Spike wants to play with you," giggled Mama Swimmer, "Why don't you run along and find your friends?"

 _"That was the last thing I wanted-ed to do,"_ thought Ducky as she sighed in dismay, not quite comfortable of the idea of seeing her friends at a time like this.

"Okay, Mama," she answered, giving in.

Spike instantly licked her face in such a playful fashion.

"Spike!" giggled Ducky, "Stop that!"

"Run along now," chuckled Papa Swimmer, "We'll see you two later."

"See you later, Mommy and Daddy," replied Ducky as her parents returned to their nest.

Without another word, Ducky jumped off the rock she was sitting on, and she led Spike on their journey to their friends' regular meeting place.

* * *

Petrie felt rather groggy as he woke up to the sound of his mother and siblings eating their breakfast. He was used to often being the last one in the nest to wake up in the morning.

However, he knew why he was feeling groggy …

He had been having strange sleep stories about Ducky. He was still wondering if they were meant for each other after he couldn't stop thinking about her for yet another night. This was the fourth night in a row which he could only endure happy sleep stories about her.

"Good morning, Petrie," the Flyer heard a voice gently greeting him as he felt a pleasant sensation on his head.

He knew it could only be his mother gently patting him on the head, and he grinned. At least it wasn't one of his brothers or sisters trying to wake him up in such teasing ways like they often would, especially after that one embarrassing incident during the cold time.

"Good morning, Mama," Petrie yawned as he stretched his wings.

"You're quite one to oversleep, Petrie," one of his brothers teased.

"Always having so many weird sleep stories," said one of his sisters.

The other children laughed, and Petrie flushed in embarrassment. Mama Flyer could see how embarrassed her son was, and she turned to her other children to stop the teasing.

"Ahem! Now, children," Mama Flyer scolded them, "You know Petrie can't help that sometimes, so try to give him some personal space, okay?"

The other Flyer children stopped teasing Petrie and quickly resumed eating their breakfast.

"They never stop teasing me," sighed Petrie sadly, "Even after … that night."

"I'm sorry about them, sweetie," Mama Flyer sympathized, "I know you sometimes have a hard time getting up in the mornings. I'm sure a lot of other dinosaurs go through the same thing."

Petrie looked down as he stood up and leaned against a wall. It was then that Mama Flyer noticed that something was a little … off … with her son, and yet she wasn't all that surprised …

It had not been a happy cold time for Petrie. He had endured the most depressing cold time of his life. After his mother admitted to him what had truly happened to his father, he spent several Night Circle cycles descending into depression, until a terrible sleep story caused him to have his worst wetting accident ever and his siblings coldly threw him out. He flew away to some strange cave and found a mysterious wall of frozen water that showed him a wondrous vision of his entire family, including his long-dead father. Seeing such a vision provided some sense of closure to the little Flyer, but although he promised his mother that he wouldn't constantly go looking around for it, he still did it on some nights until the cold time was over and the frozen sky water melted.

"Petrie, are you feeling okay?" Mama Flyer asked her son.

Petrie gulped nervously.

"M-Me feel okay, Mama," he stuttered, "Just … have strange sleep stories."

"You still haven't gotten over that cold time yet, have you?" sighed Mama Flyer sympathetically.

"It not that," replied Petrie, "It something else."

"What is it, dear?" his mother asked him curiously.

Petrie looked away and fidgeted as he tried to come with some excuse to hide his thoughts.

"Maybe now not best time," he stammered.

Mama Flyer didn't feel convinced, but she decided to shrug it off for now. She didn't want to pressure her son again after everything he had been through during the cold time.

"Here, Petrie," she said as she handed him a tree star, "I saved this one for you."

Petrie gladly took the tree star and took a small bite out of it. In no time, his taste buds were treated to the delightful taste of the tree stars that grew not so far from where their cave was.

"Thanks, Mama," he smiled, "This so good."

"I'm glad you like it, dear," chuckled Mama Flyer.

Petrie finished his tree star, and he quickly stepped out into the open space in front of the Flyer family's cave.

"Are you going out to play with your friends, Petrie?" asked Mama Flyer.

At that moment, an odd thought struck Petrie …

He didn't feel very sure about playing with his friends, especially if Ducky was going to be with them today. He didn't quite feel like seeing her today after thinking about her for so long. He wondered how he could approach her the next time they met, but nothing came to mind. She may have been his best friend, but he suddenly felt so nervous about her. He couldn't bear the idea of seeing her while he was developing these strange feelings for her.

However, Petrie also did not want his mother to find out why he was feeling so strange, so he decided that he was going to take off towards his friends' meeting place so that she wouldn't become suspicious about him.

"Yeah," he finally said, "Me no can wait to see me friends."

"Okay then," replied Mama Flyer, "Run along now, and have fun."

"Me will, Mama," said Petrie as he opened his wings and took to the skies, "See you later."

"See you later, Petrie!" he heard his mother call back before he set off on his journey.

* * *

Ducky and Spike were still on their journey towards their friends' usual meeting place. In just a matter of minutes, they would be meeting up with Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Ruby, and … Petrie …

Suddenly, Ducky froze as she began to think about her best friend again. She still felt nervous about seeing him at a time like this while so much was on her mind … about him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him at all today.

Spike took notice of his sister's abnormal behavior, and he gave her a worried expression. Ducky could tell what her brother's expression meant, but she couldn't let him bother her at a time like this.

The Spiketail let out some groans that only Ducky could understand, and the Swimmer sighed and looked up at him.

"You go ahead and find the others, Spike," she said, "I will catch up in a little bit. I will, I will,"

Spike nodded and set off towards their meeting place, while Ducky looked to her right and found her favorite shallow river just a few yards away.

Once Spike was no longer in her sight, the Swimmer walked towards the river and sat down right on the bank. She dipped her feet into the cold water and sighed as she could not stop thinking about Petrie.

"I have never felt-ed this way before," she said to herself, "Petrie has been my best friend ever since we first meet-ed. There is just something about him that I find so … so, … I do not know how to explain it. No, no, no."

She knew that no other dinosaur her age would know anything about what it was like to develop special feelings towards someone else, so Petrie would probably not be able to understand how she felt about her. However, she did have a hunch …

* * *

Petrie giggled happily to himself as he was enjoying his flight through the skies over the Great Valley. He felt like nothing could strike him down. He didn't know how to explain it, but it felt like just another happy morning in the Great Valley. A simple flight was all it took to refresh his thoughts and think about the day ahead. With each day, he could slowly but surely get over this nasty cold time and focus on the near future. The warm times were coming back, and the valley was blooming with life again like it always would during this time of the season. It was a sight for sore eyes to behold.

It was then that he looked down and gazed at the beautiful river below him. The water glistened beautifully as the Bright Circle's light gorgeously reflected it. It was one of the most amazing sights he had seen in quite a while.

Then, he noticed someone sitting on the edge of the river, and he gasped in shock once he realized who it was …

 _"Oh, no! It Ducky! Me must hide!"_ he thought to himself as he swooped downward and took cover behind some plants on the opposite riverbank.

Among all his friends, Ducky was the last one whom Petrie was planning to see today. He still didn't know how to approach her with these newfound feelings spiraling within him. It felt nearly too much to bear.

"Why me feel so nervous around her?" he thought, "Me wish me could just forget all about these strange feelings!"

On the other hand, he began to imagine that all his feelings were one-sided. After all, nobody at his age would likely be experiencing feelings like these, so he was sure that Ducky wouldn't be feeling the same about him.

Taking a few deep breaths, Petrie peeked across the river to get a glimpse at Ducky.

There she was, soaking her feet in the river with a strange look on her face. She seemed to look exactly how he had felt this morning, and the Flyer started to feel a little uneasy with himself. Now, he wasn't sure that his feelings were one-sided. He was suddenly picturing himself in one of his sleep stories where it was just the two of them together, having an adorable time. He started to have a hunch that she was feeling the same about him as he was feeling about her, and he felt rather spooked by it.

"Maybe, … me should just go meet up with Littlefoot and others," he whispered to himself, and without a second thought, he left his hiding place and walked along the riverbank, keeping himself hidden behind the bushes so that Ducky wouldn't see him.

* * *

Ducky had finally decided that her feet were cold enough, and she scooted backwards before standing up. Petrie was still stuck on her mind, and she still wondered how she would act the next time she saw him, but for now she had decided that she would take her parents' advice and play with her friends for a while, even if Petrie would be among them.

"I had better get going," she said to herself, "Littlefoot and the others will be waiting for me. Yes, yes, yes."

With that, she pressed on with her slow walk towards their friends' meeting place. She stayed alongside the riverbank so that she could listen to the gentle sounds of the water glistening in the daylight. The sounds of water could always take her mind off certain things whenever she needed it to.

Then, once she got to the end of the river, where the two riverbanks would join, she looked to her right, … and she was met with a completely unexpected surprise …

There stood Petrie, stopping dead in his tracks and gasping at the sight of her, just as simultaneously as she had at the sight of him, looking at her as if he had just been frightened by her appearance.

Both children stood frozen in place and gazed at each other nervously. This was the one moment that they were NOT prepared for. Each had foolishly assumed that the other would, for some random reason, not be joining their friends today, but now they had proven each other to be fools for believing so.

Now, here they were, looking into each other's eyes while their cheeks blushed red. As they looked at each other, they seemed to notice how their expressions looked so eerily similar. It was then that each had realized why the other was blushing and quivering nervously as they stared at each other. No spoken words had to confirm it. Their faces did it for them. That alone was enough for one to realize the other's feelings. Neither had seen the other this nervous in each other's presence before, unless they were going on one of their many dangerous adventures, and it just about spooked them both because of the fact that they had developed strange feelings for each other, although they hadn't told each other once over the past two years that they had those special feelings. They were best friends, but new feelings had taken over their minds as they thought about each other in recent weeks.

Ducky couldn't find any words to say as she looked into Petrie's eyes. She wanted to slowly walk away from him, but her legs wouldn't move. It was as if she had been paralyzed from the waist down.

Petrie felt as if he wanted to back away from Ducky, but his nervous body prevented him from moving an inch. He could only look into her eyes as he tried his best not to act so panicky.

Eventually, Ducky managed to gather up her courage and greet her best friend, "H-hi, Petrie."

Petrie shifted back an inch when he saw that Ducky was acting as nervous as he was. He felt a lump form in his throat as he struggled to form words. There was no turning back now.

"H-h-hi, D-D-Du-Ducky," the Flyer stuttered.

Ducky saw that Petrie was acting in a rather panicky state, almost as panicky as he typically would be, although there was nothing around him that could trigger it.

"Are you feeling okay, Petrie?" asked Ducky, although she already had a few guesses for the answer to that question.

Petrie couldn't find any words to answer her question, and he stayed silent while staring right at his best friend.

"Did you have a scary sleep story?" Ducky guessed.

Once again, Petrie didn't answer, and Ducky's selfless instincts began to take over as she slowly approached her friend and stopped right in front of him.

Petrie looked down and placed his hands behind his back, showing a clear sign of nervousness, and Ducky slowly reached down and gently held the Flyer's hands. She knew this almost always worked when she wanted to calm him down.

Thankfully, Ducky's method worked its magic, and Petrie sighed and looked into the Swimmer's eyes again with a very faint, almost unnoticeable grin on his beak.

"Okay, Ducky. Me confess, … me no have bad sleep story last night," he said, although he quickly regretted saying that, as he knew that instantly blew his chances of pretending that he had gone through yet another sleep story that caused him to wet the nest. Ducky had heard about Petrie's sad cold time and unpleasant wetting accidents. She had endured very similar experiences herself, so she could relate.

Seeing that Petrie hadn't endured a bad sleep story last night, Ducky began to sense that her predicament about him having feelings about her might have been correct.

"It is okay, Petrie," Ducky whispered gently to her best friend, "I have been having strange sleep stories myself, too. I have, I have."

Hearing that brought an uneasy feeling into Petrie's chest. Seeing that Ducky had not been going through bad sleep stories lately, there was definitely something odd about her strange behavior, even if it mirrored his own.

"Me wonder what we so nervous about?" the Flyer said, trying to change the subject, "It about something our friends have planned for today?"

"Not exactly," replied Ducky, "I was just thinking about some of our fondest memories ever since we first came to the Great Valley."

Petrie grinned faintly as he thought of the many happy times they had had together over the last two years.

"Me, too," he said in a cute voice that just about made Ducky smile and giggle, "So many Great Valley memories. What can me say? This just a happy place to be."

He stopped when he noticed that his best friend was smiling at him.

"What you laughing about?" he asked as he blushed.

"Did I ever tell you that you have one of the cutest voices I have ever heard-ed?" chuckled Ducky.

Petrie blushed deep red in embarrassment from hearing those words, while his heart received a warming sensation from a particular word that no one had ever used to describe him, except for his mother.

 _"Cute? Ducky think me voice sound cute?"_ he thought to himself.

As the Flyer tried to get over his embarrassment, he took a glimpse into Ducky's sparkling eyes and smile. He could only describe it as being the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life.

Ducky took notice of the smile that appeared to be stuck on Petrie's face, and she smiled right back as their cheeks continued to blush.

"What are you smiling about, Petrie?" the Swimmer asked.

"Me think your eyes so shiny, … and your smile … just … beautiful, Ducky," Petrie answered.

"I could say the same about your smile, Petrie," replied Ducky.

The two young hatchlings stood where they were for a few moments, smiling passionately at each other, although to them, it suddenly felt as if time had slowed down tremendously. Just a moment ago, they felt uncomfortable about even seeing each other, yet just a few cute words managed to get them to overcome their strange fears and now they were seemingly falling into a pleasant trance; one they wished could last forever.

It was then that Ducky decided that she would take her chances and admit why she had been so nervous about being near Petrie …

"To be honest, Petrie, … there is a very special reason why I have been thinking about all our happy times together," she said.

"Really?" replied Petrie with a look of interest on his face, "What that reason be? It about our old games or Grandpa Longneck's stories?"

"No," giggled Ducky as he found Petrie's eager guesses to be amusing, "It is because of the time that I get to spend with you, Petrie."

"M-me?" stuttered a surprised Petrie.

"You and I are best friends, Petrie, … but that is only part of why you have always felt-ed so special to me. You are always there for me when I am sad, just like I am for you, and you know how to make me happy."

Petrie was speechless. He could not have imagined hearing those words from his best friend. He felt tears building up in his eyes as Ducky's words sank into his heart.

"Y-you think … m-me so … s-spe-special?" the Flyer said.

"I think you are very special, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," answered Ducky.

Petrie allowed some tears to leak from his sparkling eyes as he refused to break eye contact with Ducky's smile. Her heartwarming words had put a big smile on his face, and he promptly wrapped his wings around the Swimmer's back to embrace her.

Ducky smiled and returned the embrace by hugging the Flyer, her arms creating a warm barrier around his back.

"M-me think … y-yo-you … so special, too, Du-Ducky," he sniffled, "Sometimes, me feel so sad that no one can cheer me up, … except for Mama, … or you, … and you always know how to make me so happy."

Ducky's heart melted warmly as Petrie's words filled her with happiness.

"Aw, Petrie!" the Swimmer sniffled as tears threatened to pour from her eyes, "You are the sweetest Flyer I have ever met. Yep, yep, yep!"

Petrie giggled as his smile grew wider. He could never get enough of Ducky's happy, "Yep, yep, yep!"

After what felt like ages, the two kids broke their hug, and they gazed at each other's eyes, smiling as their tears subsided.

"Me guess this make our friendship very special," chuckled Petrie.

"It sure does," agreed Ducky, "You really are the most adorable Flyer I have ever known, Petrie, and our friendship has always been very special."

"Aww, Ducky!" chuckled Petrie, blushing, "You most adorable Swimmer me ever know, too, … and me agree our friendship always be so special from beginning."

Ducky blushed deeply as they continued to smile adorably at each other. The ends of their mouths pointed upwards at such angles that it looked as if they had been wanting a moment like this to happen for a long time.

Suddenly, Petrie felt Ducky's hands gently grasping his own, and they refused to take their eyes off each other as their faces grew closer together. Their faces slowly came closer together as they seemed to fall into some strange trance.

 _"Me think Ducky like me very much,"_ thought Petrie, _"Me wonder if she maybe …"_

 _"Petrie must really care about me so much as a friend,"_ thought Ducky, _"I wonder if our friendship is going to have a whole new feeling?"_

Their faces were now as close as they could be, and Ducky's bill opened ever so slightly and touched the tip of Petrie's beak. The Flyer nearly tensed but allowed the sudden sensation to soothe him. Their lips were right on the brink of touching, when suddenly …

"Ducky! Petrie! Where are you!?"

The two children were momentarily startled by the sound of Littlefoot's voice calling them from afar, and they both jumped back with jolts in their backs. They took deep breaths to get over their moment of shock, and they looked at each other again. At that very moment, they realized something that just about broke their hearts …

They had just come inches away from what just might have been a passionate kiss, but the sound of another echoing voice interrupting them had denied them of that pleasurable moment.

 _"Oh, no, no, no! We were so close!"_ thought Ducky sadly.

 _"Me no can believe we almost kissed!"_ Petrie thought, _"Our first real kiss!"_

Sure, Ducky may have kissed Petrie in such childish ways in the past, but this would have been their first true kiss that they would have enjoyed had it not been for some form of interference.

 _"Why our other friends always have to ruin our moments at wrong time?"_ thought Petrie as he couldn't help but feel angry at Littlefoot and the others for ruining what may potentially have been a warm, adorable moment.

 _"Very bad timing, Littlefoot,"_ thought Ducky, _"This would have been our moment to enjoy."_

"Me guess we better see what Littlefoot and others up to," sighed Petrie.

Ducky sighed sadly in agreement, but then an idea suddenly flew in her head …

"Hey! I have an idea, Petrie," she said, "Would you like to join me by the river just before the Bright Circle goes down tonight?"

Petrie perked up and looked at his best friend with amazement showing all over his face. The idea of spending the evening alone with Ducky sounded like the most pleasant thing in the world. They had enjoyed very few times like those before, and the prospect of doing it again gave him excitement in his chest.

"Sure, Ducky," he said with an adorable smile.

Ducky returned the smile, and the two kids resumed their journey to their meeting place where their friends were waiting for them.

Before long, the duo had caught up with their five other friends, and the seven children found themselves playing their usual favorite games in no time.

 _"So, so close,"_ Ducky and Petrie secretly thought as they reflected on their near-kiss, _"Maybe someday …"_

* * *

 ** _Well, this is where the differences really start to become obvious. Considering that I have a better knowledge of the series than I did two years ago, you can probably say that this is a bit more LBT-like than my previous effort. Also, since I decided that I don't want to make any chapters so ridiculously short, I decided to take chapters 1-2 of the old version and mix them into one chapter. That way, you wouldn't be left for two days wondering what would happen once the two suddenly met each other next to the river._**

 ** _So, Ducky and Petrie came so close to revealing their true feelings, but it seems that fate wasn't quite on their side this time around. Although they've gotten close, this wasn't quite their time, but when will that time come? I'll be back on Tuesday with the next chapter! See you then!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Talking Hearts

_**CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **Talking Hearts**_

* * *

It would be another one of those regular fun days in the Great Valley for the gang, for the most part. For Ducky and Petrie, they spent most of the day unable to stop thinking about their near-kiss that morning, and they did everything they could to pretend it never happened. However, it was easier said than done. Whenever they looked at each other, they shared odd smiles and occasionally blushed, and before long Littlefoot and the others began to notice their abnormal behavior.

Early that afternoon, Cera was helping herself to some leaves that had fallen off a bush, when Littlefoot stepped in to take the bush that was next to it.

"Have you noticed anything odd, Cera?" the Longneck asked.

"Nothing odd around here," replied Cera in her usual, gruff tone that clearly showed her lack of interest, "Why would you ask?"

"I can't help but notice that Ducky and Petrie seem to be acting a little … strange today," said Littlefoot.

"Gee, I wonder why," the Threehorn said sarcastically, "Maybe they've had one too many tree sweets."

"Uh, I … don't think so," Littlefoot disagreed, "I've seen them making these odd faces whenever they look at each other."

Cera paused as she pondered what Littlefoot had just said. It was never like Ducky and Petrie to act this way when they were together, given how they were always playful on days like these.

"I think … something's up with those two," she said thoughtfully, "I'm not quite sure what."

"Whatever it is, it just seems … strange," said Littlefoot, "I wonder what it is?"

"And how do you expect us to do that?" asked a bemused Cera, "We can't just get in their faces and suddenly ask, 'Hey, what's been going on with you two?'."

"You're right," agreed Littlefoot, "I guess we'll just drop the subject until we can get a clear answer."

With that, the two best friends continued eating their lunch and spoke no further about Ducky and Petrie's odd behavior.

The topic was relevant with Chomper and Ruby, too, as they went bug-hunting for their lunch.

"Ducky and Petrie have been behaving so odd today," said Chomper, "Have you noticed them?"

"I have, actually," replied Ruby, "Something tells me that something is going on between those two, because those two have something going on."

"I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it may become concerning later on," said Chomper.

"I don't really think that now is the best time to talk about it," said Ruby.

"Why not?" asked a confused Chomper.

"If they want some privacy with whatever it is that's going on with them, then we should give them the privacy they need," explained Ruby.

Chomper sighed. He knew his best friend was right. Although he felt concerned that Ducky and Petrie may be up to something suspicious, he knew that right now was the time for the duo to have some privacy until they settled whatever it was that was happening between them.

Just then, the Sharptooth fixed his eyes on a crawler beneath the tall grass.

"Mmm! A ground crawler!" he said excitedly, and he launched himself towards the crawler before catching it with his mouth.

In an instant, his taste buds were satisfied with the taste of those ever-delicious ground crawlers that he enjoyed so much.

* * *

The hours passed, and the gang tried their best to take their minds off Ducky and Petrie's suspicious behavior, while at the same time the two were trying to act as normally as they could without thinking so much about that morning. They would still smile at each other for longer periods of time whenever their friends weren't looking, and sometimes the gang would catch them doing so, which renewed the concern they had for their two friends. It became more and more clear to them that something was brewing between the Swimmer and Flyer, but none knew what.

Eventually, the Bright Circle began to set, and the gang decided that now was the time to part ways for the night and go home to their families (with the exception of Chomper and Ruby, who lived together in the Secret Caverns).

Ducky and Petrie felt their hearts leaping with excitement as they could finally spend some time to themselves by the river as Ducky had planned. Of course, though, there was still one final obstacle they had to overcome …

Spike.

As the duo went along with their journey to the river, Spike, being the typical brother figure he was to Ducky, wouldn't stop following them. He was anticipating that they would be on their way home right then and there, and this made the Swimmer feel wary of their situation. She knew there was only one way to lure Spike away from them for a while.

Once the three made it to a beautiful spot on the riverbank, Spike began licking Ducky's cheek to get her attention.

"Spike!" chuckled Ducky, beginning to feel a little annoyed with her brother's antics.

"You think you can take Spike home first?" suggested Petrie uncomfortably.

"Spike, … why don't you go ahead and head on back home, okay?" Ducky instructed her brother, "I will meet you there in a little while. I will, I will."

Spike groaned sadly, but he decided to obey his sister nonetheless, so he turned the other way and began his slow walk back to the Swimmer family's nest.

The instant the Spiketail was gone, the Swimmer and Flyer sighed in relief and relaxation.

"Peace and quiet, … at last," they sighed.

The duo sat down and dipped their feet into the shallow water of the river, and they held each other's hands as they looked at each other in the eyes. They couldn't have imagined themselves having some time alone like this, especially after the strange feelings they had been going through in recent weeks. It already felt so unlike any of the previous times they spent alone together. Any other time they did this, there was nothing much to anticipate, but tonight, they each knew deep down that the other was wanting to make this occasion memorable.

"This feel so nice," sighed Petrie as his feet received soothing sensations from the water, while having Ducky by his side warmed his heart.

"Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky, earning a chuckle from Petrie.

The Swimmer couldn't help but giggle from the fact that Petrie was chuckling at her catchphrase, and she knew exactly why.

"You really like it when I say, 'yep, yep, yep', don't you, Petrie?" she guessed.

This prompted an even bigger smile from the young Flyer, and the Swimmer giggled playfully as she wrapped an arm around his back.

"Me always love that, Ducky," beamed Petrie.

"I am always happy to make you smile, Petrie," replied Ducky.

Petrie blushed as he couldn't stop beaming.

"That is one of the reasons why I think you are the most adorable Flyer I have ever known," added Ducky.

"Me smile?" said Petrie, blushing even deeper from being called 'adorable.'

"Yes, yes, yes," said Ducky, "But you are also adorable in other ways, too."

Petrie felt happy tears forming in his eyes as his best friend pampered his heart with so many warming words.

"Your voice is the cutest I have ever heard in my life," Ducky went on, "Your eyes are a pleasant sight whenever you are happy, … and it is when you are happy that I am happy, … because it always makes me sad when you are sad or lonely."

"Y-you always know how t-to … br-bring happiness to m-m-me," sniffled Petrie as his beak quivered, "This the most happiness you give me in one night."

"I have thought-ed about our many adventures together, … and … more often that not, I have thought-ed about you, about how you are sometimes the first to come to me when I am sad, and how I do the same for you."

Petrie simply smiled and chuckled at her statement.

"Do you remember when we went to the Land of Mists?" asked Ducky.

Petrie instantly shivered at the dreadful memories of that adventure. Almost immediately, he realized exactly what she was referring to.

"You mean, when that Sharp Beak and blind Belly Dragger tried to eat us?" he stammered.

Ducky nodded uneasily.

"Me remember that so much," tremored Petrie, "Me never forget when me see you get snatched by that Sharp Beak, and me feel this strange pain in me chest that give me courage me never have before, … to save you."

"That was what told-ed me that you really care about me," admitted Ducky, "That was when I started-ed to think that I should do the same for you, … and … I began to feel so differently about you."

The Swimmer noticed that Petrie was staring off on the horizon, appearing to be deep in thought, and she gently tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?" he murmured, indicating that she had his attention.

"What is it, Petrie?" Ducky asked cautiously.

Petrie sighed and frowned.

"You … remember … me Uncle Pterano?" he said in a sad voice.

Ducky nearly tensed at the name but remained calm.

"I do, I do," she answered quietly.

"Me think that really make me feel stronger about you than our other friends," confessed Petrie, "After me own uncle take you away, and me no could save you, me feel so bad. In fact, Cera even blame me for everything until it over."

"I remember," said Ducky, keeping an arm wrapped around Petrie's back to keep him calm, "I will never forget how you felt-ed when you and the others found-ed me."

"Me feel so happy to find you that day, but me feel so upset that me uncle could take you away like that, … even if he mean no harm," quivered Petrie, as the renewed pain from that terrible memory lingered in his fragile heart.

"I may have already told-ed you this once, but … before I eavesdropped-ed on your uncle, I had really been on my way to your home, … because I wanted-ed to cheer you up."

"You know, Ducky, … me have some good friends, … but you only one who really understand me when me down," said Petrie as he turned to look at Ducky's eyes.

Ducky smiled and allowed her best friend to wrap a wing around her back to add a little happy flavor to their touchy moment.

"Our friends may make us happy, … but when I am with you, I feel the happiest of all," said Ducky with a cute chuckle.

This turned Petrie's frown into quite a sweet-looking smile, particularly sweet for Ducky's eyes.

"Me think we very lucky to find each other," grinned Petrie, "We both lose so much before our lives change forever."

He paused and sighed as he didn't feel comfortable about bringing up those who didn't get to share the Great Valley or their happiness with them.

"You lose such wonderful friend before Earth Shake separate us and bring us together as if by destiny; … me lose me Daddy right after me hatched, … and me lose me uncle to exile. Sometimes, me feel like me lose more than you did. You have such wonderful family, … but me have such miserable family life that it feel like me Mama only one who loves me."

Ducky looked down at their reflection in the river as Petrie mentioned the friend she had lost so long ago. She almost couldn't bear to hear anyone mention her, even if he hadn't spoken her name, but she knew Petrie had a point to make. He himself had suffered a similar loss during his hatchling days, so he would have known how painful it felt, even though he wasn't told the truth about his father's demise until just before the most recent cold time.

"Judy would have loved-ed our Great Valley," sighed Ducky sadly, and she turned to Petrie again, "And you know what, … I think your Daddy might have, too."

"Me never really know me Daddy," sniffled Petrie, "Sometimes, me and me Mama spend nights alone together, and she tell me stories about me Daddy so that me understand what he was like. From stories me hear, me think you right, Ducky."

Ducky smiled and gave Petrie's chest a very brief tickle. Even though it only lasted for about two seconds, it was still enough for a giggle to escape his beak, and she chuckled along with him.

As the two smiled at each other, they each thought about how strangely they had behaved that morning, and each wanted to ask the other about what they had been thinking about.

" _Well, here it goes,"_ Ducky thought to herself as she took a deep breath and broke the silence.

"When we bumped-ed into each other this morning and we were both nervous, … I was actually thinking about you," she began, as Petrie listened to every word she had to say, not daring to interrupt her, "You see, … the day we first meet-ed … and when I found-ed you in that hole underground, … I thought-ed right then that you were the cutest sight I had ever seen. Even if you were not able to fly then, you were still special to me in many ways. After we drowned-ed the Sharptooth and you fell into the river with him, I thought you were gone forever, … but when you came back up, my heart was filled-ed with so much joy, … more joy than you could have imagined-ed. So many adventures later, … I think I can say … that … I could never see myself living my life without you, Petrie. Nope, nope, nope."

Petrie felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he tried his best to hold them in so that he could hear the rest of what Ducky was trying to say.

"Only just recently, … I have been having these happy sleep stories, … and they have been about just the two of us being together, having fun and playing our own games," Ducky continued, earning a chuckle from Petrie as he sniffled a let a single tear escape, "Sometimes, when I find you, you are feeling very sad about something: missing your uncle, Pterano, … or there being other kids like Hyp bullying you. All I do is just say some nice words to you, … and your frown turns into a smile."

"Aww, Ducky!" sniffled Petrie happily, "Me feel so, … so …"

The Flyer couldn't even think of a word to describe his overflow of happy emotions that Ducky's words were giving him.

"Basically, … what I am trying to say, Petrie, … is, … is, … uh."

"Yes, Ducky?" said Petrie with eager eyes.

Ducky gulped nervously as she wondered how Petrie would react to what she was about to say next. She knew it would feel very odd, but she had waited so long to let it out, and after all this time, she knew now would be the time to unbottle her feelings and bring them out into the open for him to hear. It was now or never.

At that moment, Ducky looked intently into Petrie's eyes and reached out to his hands with her other hand.

"I love you, Petrie."

The Flyer stared at her with wide eyes and a wide-open mouth as tears slowly began to trickle down his face. He could not believe what he had just heard.

" _She love me? Did Ducky just say … that she love me?"_ he thought.

At that moment, it dawned on the little Flyer why she had been acting nervously around her, and why she had been looking very thoughtful when he spotted her soaking her feet on the riverbank this morning. She had been waiting for so long to confess her true feelings about him, and now here she was, telling him that she loved him.

Petrie remained speechless for nearly a whole minute, while Ducky started to feel nervous about his inevitable reaction.

Then, …

"Y-y-yo-you l-lo-love me, D-D-Du-Duck-Ducky?" Petrie stuttered, still trying to register what he had just heard.

"Yes, Petrie," smiled Ducky, regaining her confidence, "I love you … with all my heart. I do, I do."

Upon hearing those words that confirmed to him that she, indeed, loved him, Petrie wrapped his arms around Ducky's neck and cried heavily onto her neck and shoulder. The Swimmer instantly felt the tears landing on her as he cried hysterically. It took her everything to not start crying herself.

"Petrie never feel this happy before," wept Petrie, "Me no expect this. Me no know what to say."

Although Ducky felt weird about how sudden this was for Petrie, she was happy to have finally let those feelings out and let her best friend know how much she truly cared about him.

It took a whole minute for Petrie to regain his composure before he looked into Ducky's eyes with this strange new feeling within his heart; one that renewed his similar feelings about her when he had awakened that morning. If she had such courage to open up to him about her feelings, then he knew he would have to do the same with her.

The Flyer took a deep breath and spoke in a nervous yet cute voice, "Me feel same about you, too."

Ducky was stunned as she heard those words, and she looked into Petrie's eyes.

"M-me feel so nervous around you lately, … because … m-m-me no could stop thinking about you, Ducky," Petrie began as the tears continued to soak his face, "Me remember all the happy times we have together in Great Valley, but mostly because … of you."

Ducky felt a warm sensation in her chest as she listened to Petrie's words. Even if they were spoken in improper grammar, he still sounded so sincere to her.

"When we first meet, you so kind to me, … and me love it when you warm me whenever me feel sad," the Flyer continued, "That not only reason why you so special to me."

Ducky smiled as she felt the tears building in her eyes.

"Your eyes sparkle so beautifully, especially with nice eyebrows, … your smile so gorgeous, … and your happy, 'yep, yep, yep,' get me every time," Petrie went on, "Most of all, … your presence always feel warm to me, … especially when compared to everyone else. You always there for me when no one else is. You only one who truly understand me troubles much like me only friend who understand yours. Me no can imagine me life without you, Ducky."

"Aww, Petrie, … you are so sweet! Yep, yep, yep!" chuckled Ducky as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Me no know how to say it, … b-but, … um, … but," Petrie stuttered as he struggled to let those words out of his mouth, the words that would describe his true feelings towards his longtime friend. He looked away from her and stared at his reflection in the river while he tried to compose himself again.

"But what, Petrie?" asked Ducky, wondering what her friend had to say.

Finally, Petrie realized that he could hold it in no longer, and he knew that now would be the only time he would get to say those words, so he gulped several times and looked directly into Ducky's eyes again, … then he swallowed his pride and spoke …

"Me love you, too, Ducky."

Ducky gasped in astonishment as she heard those words from Petrie, and her mouth was agape. She sat there for several seconds, not moving a muscle as she realized why he was acting just as nervous as she was. Petrie had developed feelings for her just as she had developed feelings for him, and, by coincidence, they shared those special feelings, which they could now describe as love and devotion to each other.

"Do you really love me, Petrie?" asked Ducky, wanting to be sure that what she had just heard from Petrie was true.

"Petrie love you so much, Ducky, … with all me heart," the Flyer cried happily.

The young Swimmer could hold no more of her emotions, and she pulled her friend right onto her lap and embraced him with a hug that nearly felt bone-crushing. Petrie was taken by surprise by her hug, but he didn't want to complain because this was the Swimmer he could now say he loved so much, and now that he knew that she loved him just the same, he didn't want this moment to end.

Just this morning, they each had been nervous wrecks, but now there was no need to feel nervous anymore. They had discovered their feelings for one another; they had been secretly crushing on each other for more than two years, and now their long-awaited confessions had been made. All the uncomfortableness had been replaced with warmth and happiness as they cherished their newfound love for each other.

"This happiest day of me life," sniffled Petrie.

"This is the happiest day of my life, too," replied Ducky, "Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie once again giggled happily from hearing Ducky's catchphrase.

"You want me to say it again just to give you grins and giggles?" asked Ducky playfully.

"Yep, yep, yep," chortled Petrie happily.

"Hey, that is my line. Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky.

At that moment, the two kids broke into laughter as Ducky eased her grip on Petrie. This allowed the Flyer to breathe a little more after being squeezed for nearly a minute. He relaxed comfortably as the Swimmer kept him on her lap.

"Me ever mention how sitting on your lap feel like?" the Flyer said with a wide grin.

"I am happy when you get to relax on my lap," replied Ducky, "You make my legs feel very warm."

"Aw. You a sweet swimmer," giggled Petrie eccentrically.

"And you are a funny flyer," chortled Ducky playfully.

"Sweet Swimmer and Funny Flyer?" said Petrie in realization, and a suggestion flew into his head, "Those names sound so funny. Maybe we make those our new secret love names for each other?"

"I do not see why not," said Ducky, "Sweet Swimmer and Funny Flyer it is, then."

The duo laughed again for a moment before Petrie took notice of how marvelous the Bright Circle looked when it was setting. The sky was a brilliant assortment of yellow and orange as the Bright Circle shone down on the two.

"Bright Circle look so beautiful when setting," sighed Petrie.

Ducky looked toward the Bright Circle and couldn't help but smile. She was fascinated by the early evening skies and their wondrous mixture of warm colors.

"It is beautiful, Petrie. It is, it is," she agreed.

"But not as beautiful as you, Ducky," Petrie put in.

Ducky turned back towards her longtime friend and smiled brightly. Petrie instantly returned the smile in such a playful fashion, and they once again stared into each other's eyes while just catching glimpses of the ends of their mouths which pointed upwards at such angles that could only indicate such bright, happy smiles.

Slowly but surely, their faces got closer together, and soon Ducky's bill came in contact with Petrie's beak. In an instant, they both felt strange sensations in their chests, and to them it felt as if their slightly sped-up heartbeats were urging them to open their mouths.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Ducky slightly opened his bill and allowed Petrie to bring the front of his beak inside. The instant the Flyer could feel a somewhat pleasant sensation on his beak, he opened his mouth slightly and brought his tongue out. Ducky felt something gently tapping on her tongue, and she knew immediately that it was the Flyer's. Without a moment's hesitation, the two brought their tongues together and started dancing with them while they moaned softly in delight.

As their tongues danced around while they exchanged saliva, they looked into each other's eyes again as they simultaneously realized that they were interlocking each other in something much warmer than all the previous times they had cuddled together, such as when they got lost on the mysterious island where Chomper was living at the time, or when they reunited after Ducky had been kidnapped by Petrie's own uncle, or on any of their other adventures they had been on. This was the moment they had been putting off for so long, and now it was finally coming true …

Their much-awaited first kiss.

The ends of their mouths pointed upwards again, and Petrie relaxed pleasurably while Ducky hugged him, pinning his arms and wings down, while continuing to cuddle him in her lap. The Flyer simply moaned in pleasure to indicate to the Swimmer to keep hugging and kissing her, and she obliged by tightening her grip on him to form a warm blanket around him.

Eventually, though, they both reached the point where they had to get some air, so they reluctantly pulled their mouths away from each other. Their mouths made a cute sound as they pulled away, and the two children started gasping for air so they could regain their breathing stability.

It took them several seconds for their breathing to become stable again, and they once more looked into each other's eyes with bright smiles.

"That … feel … so …," Petrie started but couldn't find the words to describe what they had just experienced.

"Warm and pleasuring," Ducky finished his sentence for him.

Petrie nodded in agreement, and the two lovers nuzzled each other's faces for several minutes while blowing small kisses all over each other.

"Me wish tonight could last forever," sighed Petrie.

"Me, too," replied Ducky, "I'm dreading the moment when this will end."

"Same here," agreed Petrie.

Suddenly, a terrible realization hit them both like a ton of boulders.

"Oh, my," gasped Ducky.

"Something definitely not right about what me thinking," said Petrie.

Indeed, there wasn't. Although friendships between those of different kinds didn't matter very much in the Great Valley, a relationship between dinosaurs of different kinds was strictly forbidden. They both knew that anyone who defied that rule in any way was to face immediate and permanent banishment to the Mysterious Beyond and never be allowed to return to the valley, even with another herd. Anyone in an interspecies relationship would forever be seen as outcasts and infidels by those living in the valley, particularly Cera's grouchy father, given his strict beliefs. Now that Ducky and Petrie were in such a relationship, they realized that their newfound love for each other had just put them in grave danger. If anyone ever found out about them …

"I guess I know another reason why we have been so nervous about each other," said Ducky, shuddering as if she was frightened, "We are going to have to be very careful."

"We must keep this secret, Ducky," panicked Petrie, "Otherwise, we get kicked out of Great Valley forever."

"We must, we must," agreed Ducky.

The two examined their surroundings for a moment to make sure that they were alone. Nobody else could be seen anywhere, and they sighed in relief, knowing that nobody else had been present to witness them express their forbidden love for each other, which, in the eyes of many, was considered a heinous crime.

"How we going to keep this secret from everyone else?" asked Petrie worryingly.

"We just … do not tell anybody," answered Ducky, "And not let anybody see what we do when we are alone."

"Me hope that not easier said than done," said Petrie.

"I hope so, too," replied Ducky.

"Petrie!?" came Mama Flyer's voice echoing from some distance away, "Time to come home!"

"Uh, oh," gasped Petrie, and the two lovers instantly broke off their hug and got back on their feet, "That be Mama. Me gotta go home now, Ducky."

"Okay, Petrie," said Ducky.

"Ducky!? Time to come home to the nest!" came Mama Swimmer's voice calling from afar.

"That sounds like my Mama," sighed Ducky.

"Me guess we both gotta go home," said Petrie sadly.

"So, … uh, … Petrie, … you wanna … come back here again tomorrow night?" offered Ducky.

"Sure, Ducky," answered Petrie with an instant smile, "Me love that."

"Just remember about our secret, okay?" Ducky reminded him, "Do not tell anybody."

"Me promise, Ducky," replied Petrie, "You no tell anybody, either, okay?"

"I promise, Petrie," agreed Ducky.

"Well, … me guess me see you later, Ducky," said Petrie.

"See you later, Petrie," said Ducky, and she planted a quick kiss on Petrie's beak, earning a smile from the young Flyer, "I love you."

"Me love you, too," Petrie replied before he flapped his wings and took to the skies, "Bye, Ducky!"

"Bye, Petrie!" the young Swimmer called back as she watched Petrie disappear into the yellowish-orange skies above.

Once the Flyer was gone, Ducky turned away and started her walk back to her family's nest. She felt so happy to have confessed her love for Petrie, and she was so overjoyed that he had confessed his love for her. The only thing she hoped was for their love to remain a secret. Who knew what could happen if anyone ever found out about their forbidden relationship? She shuddered to think about that.

* * *

Up at the Flyer family's cave, Mama Flyer had only just tucked her children into their nest, but Petrie hadn't shown up yet. She began to wonder why her son was taking so long to return home. She recalled that he had been acting abnormally this morning before he took off to play with his friends, and she figured that because of that he was taking an extra-long time to come back.

Eventually, though, she walked back outside onto the open space of the entrance … just in time to see Petrie soaring towards her with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Petrie!" Mama Flyer sighed in relief, "I was just about to go out and look for you. You had me worried for a few minutes."

"Me just admiring how beautiful Great Valley is," replied Petrie as he came down in front of his mother.

Mama Flyer seemed awestricken upon hearing that. It wasn't often that Petrie would be out late, admiring the Great Valley's natural beauty.

" _Something is off with Petrie lately,"_ she thought to herself, _"First he oversleeps for several mornings in a row, and now he's admiring the Great Valley. I've got to figure out what's going on with my little son."_

It was then that she noticed that Petrie seemingly couldn't stop smiling for reasons she didn't know. Gazing at the Great Valley in all its glory couldn't possibly keep a smile on the face of someone like him.

"You look as if something amazing happened with you today," said Mama Flyer.

Petrie tensed and tried desperately to think of a valid excuse for his strange behavior. Now that his mother was on his case, he knew that he would have to be careful when it came to making up stories so that she wouldn't find out about his new relationship with Ducky.

"Okay, Mama," he sighed, "Truth that me and me friends have so much fun today, we all smiling so much after playtime over."

Mama Flyer couldn't help but chuckle at those words. The thought of Petrie and his friends having such a great time that they were all smiling by the end of the day sounded rather cute.

"Well, I'm glad you and the other kids had fun today," she beamed.

Petrie felt relieved that his excuse was just what he needed to get himself out of this sticky situation.

"I sure hope you don't plan on staying out here again like you did last night," said Mama Flyer.

Petrie gave his mother a strange look that seemed to show the slightest bits of annoyance and sarcasm.

"Mama," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Petrie, but we all need to get some sleep," Mama Flyer reminded him.

"You seem to over-worry about me sometimes," said Petrie.

"Well, it's my job to worry about you, isn't it, little one?" chuckled Mama Flyer, "After all, I'm your mother, you're my special boy, and I love you so much."

Petrie couldn't help but grin and blush as his mother's love for him sunk into his heart.

"Me love you, too, Mama," he said cutely, "And, … you really think me special?"

"Of course, you are, dear," said Mama Flyer kindly, "Haven't I already told you how special you are?"

"Oh, uh, y-yeah," said Petrie as the realization hit him, and he blushed in embarrassment as he thought of the memories of the recent cold time.

"Now then, … are you going to come inside with me and get some sleep?" asked Mama Flyer.

Seeing that his mother wouldn't be letting him stay outside tonight, Petrie sunk his head, feeling defeated.

"Okay, Mama," he sighed.

"Come on, sweetie," Mama Flyer said in a gentle voice as she placed a hand on her son's back and brought him into the cave.

Petrie was rather surprised to see all his siblings already fast asleep, even though the Night Circle hadn't come out yet.

"Night Circle not even out yet, Mama," the young Flyer whispered, "This usually too early for us to go to sleep."

"I want to make sure you don't wake up late again tomorrow, Petrie," replied Mama Flyer.

Petrie sighed sadly. He knew his mother was right. The longer he stayed up at night, the later he would get up in the morning. So, he decided to go ahead and settle in for the night.

The Flyer grabbed his snuggling stick and wrapped his wings around it to keep himself warm and secure. Before long, he felt his mother's warm presence as she lied down next to him.

"I love you, dear," she spoke in a gentle whisper.

"Me love you, too, Mama," Petrie replied faintly.

"Goodnight, Petrie."

"Goodnight, Mama."

As his mother quickly fell asleep, Petrie stayed awake for a few moments and thought about Ducky. He felt dreadfully nervous about how they would be able to keep their relationship a secret. He shuddered to think about what would happen if they were ever found out. The consequences of an interspecies relationship in the Great Valley could potentially be … dire.

Eventually shoving his thoughts aside, Petrie closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 ** _And so, our favorite Swimmer and Flyer have confessed their true feelings for each other, and now they've gotten themselves into what may seem like a happy relationship, but, as mentioned, the fact that interspecies love is forbidden, in my version of the LBT universe, at least, will set the tone for some later chapters. Now that Ducky and Petrie are officially in love with each other, the new question is how they will be able to keep it a secret from everyone else. From this point on, future chapters will contain some romantic flavor in them, but they will also contain dread, as the couple try to avoid having their love being discovered. Even if one single family member on either side found out, the consequences could still potentially be severe for both of them._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed what may surely be the most romantic prompt chapter I've written thus far, even though the romantic flavor will only increase from here on. That will be all for today, and I'll see you on Thursday with the next chapter; the beginning of a new forbidden relationship._**


	4. Chapter 3: One Fun Morning

_**CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **One Fun Morning**_

* * *

Petrie woke up early the next morning after having a very happy sleep story about Ducky. After they had confessed their love for each other last night, all he could think about was spending some fun time with her. He felt as if nothing could get in his way …

… except, of course, for breakfast.

At that moment, just as Petrie was stretching his wings, Mama Flyer awakened and sat up. She was rather surprised to see her son up rather early. It seemed that putting him to sleep earlier than usual had done the trick.

"Good morning, Petrie," she whispered as quietly as she could so that she wouldn't wake up her other children.

"Good morning, Mama," Petrie replied in a whisper, and he stood up and stared out the cave entrance.

He managed to get a glimpse of the Bright Circle's early light shining down on the rocky ledge in front of the cave, indicating a bright start to a new day.

"You're up rather early this morning," said Mama Flyer as she herself on her feet and followed her son outside onto the ledge.

"Maybe that because you put me to bed before Night Circle was out," Petrie pointed out with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"I was just worried about you, dear," his mother reasoned, "You've been quite random with your sleeping hours lately, Petrie."

"Me sorry, Mama," sighed Petrie, "Just thinking about so much lately."

"I could see that," said Mama Flyer, "Something tells me that it's more than just our wondrous Great Valley, … or your six good friends."

Petrie gulped as he looked down to admire the early morning view of the Great Valley. It seemed that with every minute that passed, his mother was becoming more suspicious of his recent behavior around her.

"Me no want to talk about that right now," he said nervously.

Mama Flyer could tell immediately that her son was trying to get himself out of admitting what he was really thinking about. She knew it wouldn't be easy trying to get him to discuss wherever his thoughts had drifted off to, given his long history of trying to hide his thoughts from her, and she was sure it didn't have anything to do with the recent cold time, but she wanted to be able to know at some point sooner or later.

"Okay, son," she sighed in defeat, "I will want to discuss this further with you when you come home tonight, … but for now, let's have breakfast so you can go out and play with your friends."

Petrie desperately did not want to discuss this subject with his mother any further any time soon. This was something he had to keep private, or everything just might fall apart.

"I'll be right back with your breakfast, sweetie," his mother said kindly as she lifted herself off the ledge and soared down to the trees below.

Petrie let out a sigh of relief as he had once again managed to bribe his mother out of invading his personal thoughts. He was still worried, though, that she would continue to try and goad him into revealing why he had been acting so strangely around her. Even though his mother loved him very much and had a good heart towards all of Petrie's friends, the young Flyer still couldn't help but worry if she might react negatively towards his relationship with Ducky. What would she do if she ever found out? How would Ducky's parents react? How would the rest of the Great Valley react? Petrie couldn't bear the thought of himself and Ducky receiving backlash for their forbidden relationship. His beak nearly began to quiver as he tried to avoid thinking about the possible consequences if they were ever found out.

A moment later, Mama Flyer returned with several tree stars in her beak, and she set them down on the ledge before handing one to Petrie. The little Flyer began nibbling on his breakfast, and before long he felt some new energy within him; energy for playfulness.

"Me suddenly feel so good," he chuckled to himself.

"You must have really enjoyed that tree star," giggled Mama Flyer.

"Me sure did, Mama," smiled Petrie, "Well, me off to go play with me friends now."

"Okay, Petrie," replied Mama Flyer, patting her son's back, "You go and have fun!"

"Me will, Mama!" said Petrie as he flapped his wings and lifted himself off the ledge, "See you later!"

"See you later, dear!" Mama Flyer called back as she watched her son descend towards the beautiful Great Valley grounds below.

Petrie smiled brightly as he flew over the Great Valley's many fascinating highlights of beauty. There was only one place he could think of flying off to …

* * *

Ducky woke up seemingly early after having a joyful sleep story about Petrie. She couldn't stop thinking about their confession last night, and now that they were in a relationship, all she could think about was spending lots of quality time with him. She felt as if nothing could stop her from meeting up with the Flyer on a bright morning like this …

That was, except for breakfast, … and, inevitably, Spike.

Mama and Papa Swimmer were only just sitting up and stretching their limbs when they turned and noticed Ducky doing the same thing.

"Good morning, Ducky," Mama Swimmer said to her daughter softly.

"Good morning, Mama," Ducky replied.

The young Swimmer looked around and saw that all her siblings were still asleep. She looked back and saw Spike still sleeping peacefully beside her. This was quite the opposite of yesterday, and to her it felt like such a drastic change.

"Decided to get a head start today, Ducky?" asked Papa Swimmer.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Ducky thoughtfully as she stood up and looked around their nest area.

"I'll get you a few tree stars," said Mama Swimmer, and she stood up and picked a few tree stars from one of the nearby trees.

Ducky licked her lips in anticipation of a tasty breakfast, and the moment her mother laid the tree stars on the ground in front of her, she immediately grabbed one of them and began to nibble on it. Her parents couldn't help but chuckle as they watched their daughter enjoying her breakfast.

"I take it you can't wait to start a new day," she chuckled.

"Nope, nope, nope," replied Ducky, "I am so excited-ed about today."

"Quite a change from yesterday, I must say," Papa Swimmer pointed out.

Ducky sighed as she remembered yesterday, and she tried her best not to remind herself of yesterday's events, although her confession to Petrie seemed stuck on her mind.

"What exactly were you thinking about yesterday, dear?" asked Mama Swimmer.

Ducky gulped nervously as she tried to think of a lie that would bribe her parents out of invading her personal thoughts. She couldn't let them find out that she was now in a relationship with Petrie. She didn't want to imagine how they would react if they found out, or how Petrie's mother would react, or anyone else in the Great Valley, for that matter. Although her mother had such an open heart to all the valley's children, she was still sure that her father would probably not take very kindly to a relationship between a Swimmer and Flyer.

"I was thinking about how happy I am to be living in the Great Valley, … and how I am happy to have five great friends and a wonderful brother in Spike," she said, trying to add some sincerity in her voice.

The two adult Swimmers looked oddly at each other as if they had just been hit in the head with a rock. The way Ducky sounded when she said that didn't quite seem sincere.

"Something within me tells me that it's more than that," Mama Swimmer whispered to her mate the instant Ducky looked away from them and continued eating her breakfast.

"I'm with you on that," replied Papa Swimmer suspiciously, "Our daughter's acting a little … strange. Something must be going on."

"But if she says it's not … You-Know-Who, … then what would you suppose it is?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"I suspect she and one of her friends are having kind of a hard time," said Papa Swimmer thoughtfully as he stared off into space for a moment, contemplating his guess, "I wouldn't be surprised if she and Cera were having another quarrel the other day."

"That's very possible," nodded Mama Swimmer.

The two looked down at their daughter, who was still happily eating her breakfast, and she soon finished her tree star.

"You know, Ducky, we're both happy that you're happy to be living in this wondrous valley," smiled Papa Swimmer, "It means you're one very happy and thoughtful child."

"Oh, Daddy!" blushed Ducky.

"We're happy to be in the Great Valley, too, you know," Mama Swimmer added, "I'm especially happy that you have so many special friends in your life already, and that one of them happens to be a friendly Sharptooth. Nobody else had ever come face-to-face with a friendly Sharptooth before Chomper came along."

"Yeah," chuckled Ducky.

The young Swimmer smiled up at her parents, and her mother grabbed a nearby handful of tree stars and handed a few of them to her mate. Just as they started eating them, they looked to their right and found a pleasurable sight.

"I take it you finished your breakfast just in time, Ducky," commented Mama Swimmer.

"What do you mean, Mama?" giggled Ducky, taking no notice that they were looking to their right for a reason.

"It seems that one of your friends has decided to be an early bird," said Mama Swimmer.

Ducky looked to the direction her parents was facing, and she gasped in delight and smiled brightly when she saw who was there …

There was Petrie, standing on a rock just a short distance away, smiling adorably at her.

"Surprise!" he called adorably but not too loudly so that he wouldn't wake up the other Swimmer children.

"Hi, Petrie!" Ducky greeted the Flyer she now secretly called her boyfriend as she stood up and ran towards him.

"Hi, Ducky!" Petrie replied with a broad smile as he anticipated a hug from the Swimmer he now secretly called his girlfriend.

Hardly a second later, Ducky was pulling Petrie in for a playful hug. She was careful not to make it look so passionate so as not to break the illusion to her parents. To further convince them, she decided that she would tickle the Flyer to make him laugh, and he immediately started laughing cutely.

Ducky's parents laughed softly as they watched the two best friends hugging each other in such a playful fashion and giggling adorably from their tickling. The sight of it seemed so cute to them that neither Swimmer could stop smiling.

"Good morning, Petrie," the Mama Swimmer greeted the Flyer.

"Good morning, Ducky Mom and Dad," Petrie replied once he and Ducky had ended their ticklish hug.

"That was quite a cute surprise," Papa Swimmer chuckled.

"Me feel so happy today," said Petrie, "Me just couldn't wait to play with all me good old friends."

"Well, you're probably a few minutes early, Petrie," informed Mama Swimmer, "Spike hasn't woken up yet."

"Oh," sighed Petrie, although he secretly felt happy that Spike was still asleep, thinking it could give him and Ducky an opportunity to spend a few minutes to themselves before they would go find their other friends.

"I just coincidentally happened-ed to be up early this morning just like you, Petrie," said Ducky, "Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie smiled from once again hearing his girlfriend's catchphrase, and they shifted their gaze back to Ducky's parents.

"Would you two like to go ahead and run along?" offered Mama Swimmer, "We'll wake up Spike in a few minutes and tell him you and your friends will be waiting for him."

"Okay, Mama," answered Ducky, "We do not mind if Spike joins us late. All that matters to us is that he will still get to have fun today. Yep, yep, yep."

"Alright, then," chuckled Papa Swimmer, "Have fun, you two."

"We will, Ducky Mom and Dad," smiled Petrie, earning a laugh from the two adults as they found the Flyer's broken grammar to be adorable the way he called them.

"Bye, Mama. Bye, Daddy," waved Ducky.

"Goodbye, kids. See you later," replied Mama Swimmer as Ducky and Petrie left the Swimmer family's nesting area.

* * *

Before long, the two lovers found themselves standing on the bank of the ever-so-beautiful river once more, and they rubbed their faces together as they watched the Bright Circle's reflections glisten the water.

"How you doing today, Ducky?" asked Petrie.

"I am doing swell, Petrie," replied Ducky, "How about my handsome Funny Flyer?"

Petrie chuckled at that name, and he cutely replied, "Me doing great, me beautiful Sweet Swimmer."

"Aww, Petrie!" chuckled Ducky adorably.

"Funny Flyer and Sweet Swimmer," said Petrie thoughtfully.

"Are you enjoying our secret love names?" giggled Ducky.

"Yeah!" chortled Petrie, and Ducky happily kissed her boyfriend's beak, earning a bright smile from the Flyer.

It was then that Petrie's smile faded a little as he stared off into space. Ducky noticed this and wrapped an arm around his back to soothe him, while wrapping her other arm around his chest, pinning his wings down.

"Is something wrong, Petrie?" the Swimmer asked.

Petrie sighed sadly as he looked into Ducky's worried eyes.

"Me feel kinda nervous," he admitted, and he murmured to himself, "What we doing?"

"I know how you feel," Ducky replied.

"Me Mama often get suspicious because me no seem to stop thinking about you," said Petrie.

"She does not know, does she?" gasped Ducky with worry.

"No, no, no," answered Petrie, "She no know."

Ducky sighed in relief.

"She just curious because me no able to stop acting strangely when me home with me family," added Petrie.

"I have been acting funny at home, too, and my Mommy and Daddy seem to have noticed-ed," explained Ducky, "We have to be able to act as normally as possible when in the presence of others. The longer we do not act normal in front of our families and friends, then they will get more suspicious, and we will surely risk them finding out that we are together."

"Me know," sighed Petrie, "Me just wish acting normal was easy still."

"I understand, Petrie," said Ducky, pulling her boyfriend closer for a warm hug, "My Mama and Daddy have been a little suspicious, too. They asked-ed me what I was thinking about lately."

"That exactly what me Mama ask me, too, Ducky," said Petrie, "Me tell her that me think about Great Valley and all me friends, … and how happy life is here."

"That is what I told my Mama and Daddy, too," said Ducky.

"Me Mama still no buy it, though," added Petrie, looking down at his reflection in the river, "She still want to talk with me about it tonight."

"Whatever happens, Petrie, please do not tell her that we are in love," pleaded Ducky.

"Me try, Ducky, although Mama probably make it hard to do," said Petrie.

"It scares me to think about how they would react to us being together," said Ducky nervously.

"Me, too," shivered Petrie, "Me Mama love me, and your Mama and Daddy love you, … b-but … me not sure they like us being together, … and with me Mama still asking me every morning what going on with me, … me no know."

The young Flyer couldn't comprehend the possibilities of what would happen if their folks found out about their relationship. One thing was for certain, though; their parents loved them very much, so they felt sure that there was the smallest chance they would be okay with it, … although they knew that almost everyone else would not.

"Maybe, … when the time is right, … if we are forced-ed to do it, … then … I guess we might have to tell our families eventually," admitted Ducky.

"Me guess you right, Ducky," sighed Petrie sadly, "We just hope they okay with us being together."

"Me, too," gulped Ducky, "For now, though, … why don't we go find our friends?"

"Good idea," said Petrie with a slight grin.

The two lovers broke off their cuddly hug, and they started roaming around the Great Valley to find their other close friends.

* * *

As it turned out, the two would, by sheer luck, be in for a day all to themselves …

Cera was forced to stay home and babysit Tricia, because her father and stepmother had gone to find new sticks for their worn-out nest. Chomper and Ruby had gone bug-hunting all day, and as a result, the Secret Caverns had no sign of life when Ducky and Petrie tried to find them. As for Littlefoot, he was spending the day with his grandparents after he had failed to get Cera, Chomper and Ruby to join him.

Convinced that none of their friends would be available today, Ducky and Petrie returned to the Swimmer family's nest and informed Ducky's parents that they would be spending today all by themselves. Mama and Papa Swimmer agreed to keep Spike home for the day while the two kids ran off to enjoy their day.

The moment they left the Swimmer family's nest, they felt warm feelings building in their chests. It was the anticipation of a joyful day all to themselves; a day of playing, cuddling and potential kissing. They couldn't wait to find a beautiful spot in the Great Valley to begin their first playful activity of the day.

* * *

Before long, the two lovers found a tiny area underneath some fruity bushes right next to the river, and they sat down, facing each other. They briefly peeked their heads out to see if anyone was around. The only dinosaurs they could see were a few Longneck and Swimmer families playing in the river, along with a few other dinosaurs taking quiet drinks. No one seemed to have taken any notice of them, and they ducked their heads back in and pulled the branches back in to conceal themselves within their hiding spot.

"This beautiful place, Ducky," whispered Petrie, admiring the tiny spot they were in.

"It is, it is," agreed Ducky in a chuckling whisper, "Although, I am sure there are other beautiful places in the Great Valley that would be great for us to play together and snuggle with our newly-found love."

Petrie smiled broadly in agreement. He was sure that the Great Valley was filled with countless places where a loving couple could hang out.

"So, my Funny Flyer," chuckled Ducky, making Petrie blush and smile cutely like a newborn hatchling, "What would you like to do first?"

"Well, me thought of fun game we could play with our feet," said Petrie playfully.

"That sounds like fun. We have never played with just our feet before," said Ducky.

"It kinda like what we do with our hands," explained Petrie just as Ducky quickly came to understand what he meant.

"I get it, only we have to use our feet," she guessed.

"Yep," confirmed Petrie with a nod, "But other tricky part that you have to have arms behind your back."

The Flyer placed his hands on the soft grass, behind his back, and shrugged his shoulders up while slightly lifting his left foot. This prompted Ducky to do the same. They smiled at each other as they admired each other's poses.

"Okay, now what, Petrie?" the Swimmer asked.

"Now, we clap our feet together!" beamed Petrie in a playful whisper.

Ducky giggled happily, and the two hatchlings started pressing each other's feet in much the same way they would occasionally do with their hands. Despite the fact that Petrie had rather tiny feet compared to Ducky's, they still found their new game very entertaining as they felt soothing warmth whenever their feet touched.

After about a minute, they began to do it rhythmically as if they were making their feet dance with each other. They made sure to do it quietly, though, so that they wouldn't gain any unwanted attention.

"This is fun," giggled Ducky quietly.

"Oh, me know how to make it more fun!" chuckled Petrie.

Ducky smiled in anticipation as the Flyer grabbed a sweet bubble from one of the bushes, using only his beak, and placed it on his left foot.

"Me try to feed you this sweet bubble with me foot," he whispered as he balanced the fruit using only his foot, "But trick is you can only use your mouth to grab it while we keep our feet pressed together."

"That sounds tricky," said Ducky, "It is worth a try."

"Ready?" asked Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky.

With her feet still pressed against Petrie's feet, the Swimmer stretched her neck forward and opened her mouth to grab the sweet bubble from his foot. It proved to be a little harder than they thought it would be, but after several tries, Ducky managed to grab the sweet bubble with her bill, and she brought her head back up as she slowly ate the fruit.

"You did it, Ducky!" smiled Petrie.

Ducky swallowed the sweet bubble and softly replied, "That was so much fun, Petrie! Yep, yep, yep!"

"Me love that game!" giggled Petrie quietly.

"I know something fun and loving we can do," said Ducky.

"Really?" said Petrie excitedly in anticipation.

"Sit on my lap, Petrie," the Swimmer said.

The Flyer instantly obliged, and Ducky wrapped an arm around his chest to cuddle him tightly, keeping his arms and wings pinned down, and she briefly looked through the tiniest openings in the bush's leaves to make sure nobody had taken any notice of them. Luckily, everyone was still minding their own business. Feeling assured they were still unnoticed, the Swimmer used her other hand to wiggle gently on the Flyer's feet. Petrie instantly felt his feet receiving ticklish sensations from Ducky's hand, and he began to giggle softly.

"Hehe! That tickles, Ducky!" he giggled cutely.

"That is the fun of this, Petrie!" smiled Ducky.

Petrie returned the smile as his giggles became more bubbly, which sounded like cute music to Ducky's ears.

"Have you ever been tickled-ed before?" the Swimmer asked.

"Hehehehehe! Me Mama do it every once in while, but, … aahahahahahahahaa, … this feel so tickly!" laughed Petrie.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle those adorable feet!" sang Ducky playfully as she continued to wiggle Petrie's toes around, "Yep, yep, yep!"

"Duhuhuhuckeeheeheeheeheehy!" laughed Petrie, blushing as his quiet laughter began to take his breath away.

Although he couldn't admit it, the Flyer was enjoying this tremendously. Having his feet tickled by Ducky was one of the most loving things that had ever happened to him. He felt like a tiny hatchling all over again, and although feeling like one embarrassed him, this one occasion felt so wonderful that he wished she could keep doing it for as long as they wanted.

"Are you enjoying this, my funny Flyer?" smiled Ducky brightly.

"Thihihis soho gohohohohohohohood!" laughed Petrie happily.

Eventually, though, the Flyer began to take huge gasps in between laughs, so Ducky stopped tickling his feet so that he could take some deep breaths.

Petrie gasped repeatedly for about a minute until his breathing was stable again, then he looked into Ducky's eyes with a loving smile.

"That was so much fun, wasn't it, my Funny Flyer?" giggled Ducky.

"It so much fun, me Sweet Swimmer!" chuckled Petrie, "Me could have enjoyed it longer if me no have too much trouble breathing from so much laughter."

"I am sorry if I overdid-ed it a little," Ducky apologized.

"It okay, Ducky," smiled Petrie cutely, "Besides, you make me feel like baby all over again, especially with me sitting on your lap."

"I guess that is children's love for you," laughed Ducky softly.

"Yep, yep, yep!" they said together in unison, and they broke into laughter for a moment.

Once they recomposed themselves, the two once again looked out to make sure nobody had heard them, and everyone still seemed focused on the river. Once they ducked back in and concealed themselves with leaves and branches, they wrapped their arms around each other's backs and embraced in a tight hug. They each felt extremely warm and pleasurable sensations from the other's loving hold, and they smiled at each other adorably.

"Me love you so much, Ducky," whispered Petrie.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie," replied Ducky.

At that moment, Ducky's bill touched Petrie's beak, and they slowly opened their mouths and brought their tongues together. With the sensations instantly warming their faces, the pair closed their eyes and sucked each other's mouths lovingly. They softly moaned in pleasure as they engaged in a long, soothing kiss. Petrie's tongue received an extremely soothing sensation as he managed to get a taste of the juicy remnants of the sweet bubble that Ducky had eaten a few minutes ago.

"Mmm," murmured Petrie in a muffled voice, "Taste … mmm … good."

Ducky smiled, feeling happy to have treated her boyfriend to a sweet bubble-flavored kiss, and the two resumed sucking each other's faces to fulfill their hearts' desires.

Neither of them noticed that at that very moment, Littlefoot was only a few feet away, looking for some tree stars to share with his grandparents for lunch. He felt rather bored without any of his friends being around to play but being in the company of his grandparents greatly brightened his day.

Just then, as he was about to pick off a ground star plant, he heard the faint sound of what sounded like a child kissing underneath a bush, and he dared himself to take a discreet peak inside. He closed one eye and used the other to look inside, and what he saw greatly shocked him. He managed to hold back a gasp and instantly pull his head back out, and he had to question his own senses about whether what he was seeing was true or an illusion …

Ducky and Petrie … kissing!

" _Did I see what I think I just saw?"_ Littlefoot thought to himself, unsure of what to make of this.

As long as he could remember, from the moment Ducky and Petrie first met, they were very close, but he couldn't have imagined that they were **this** close. It took everything for him not to do anything so sudden so that they wouldn't notice him spying on them.

"Ducky and Petrie are in love?" he whispered to himself as he backed away from the bush and picked off some tree sweets from another, "How could I have not known all this time?"

The Longneck gulped nervously as he recalled that the Great Valley wasn't accepting of relationships between dinosaurs of different kinds. He began to fear that if anyone ever found out about Ducky and Petrie, then they might become outcasts and even get banished from their precious home forever. This also seemed to explain their odd behavior the previous day.

"How am I going to break this to our friends?" he asked himself, "Wait, no, I can't tell anybody. They'd tell their families, and everything would fall to pieces."

Littlefoot knew that the only option he'd have was to not tell a living soul. For now, he would let them be and allow them to enjoy themselves.

Finally, the Longneck grabbed a few ground stars to go with the tree sweets and ran off to rejoin his grandparents.

As Littlefoot disappeared, Ducky and Petrie continued to pamper each other with their cuddles and kisses, … completely unaware that they had been spotted …

* * *

 ** _And so, the dread slowly begins to creep in. A certain Longneck has discovered two of his dearest friends performing, in the eyes of many, a heinous act. How will this effect them in the long term? Will Littlefoot keep silent, or will the truth be spilled so early on? Worse still, with their parents, particularly Petrie's mother, raising their own suspicions about their children, will Ducky and Petrie be forced to confess to their parents, and if so, how will they react?_**

 ** _I will return on Saturday for chapter 4, and believe me, the dread will intensify from there. I can promise you that._**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dreadful Confession

**_CHAPTER 4_**

 ** _The Dreadful Confession_**

* * *

Ducky and Petrie's first day of their new relationship could not have been sweeter. They spent the whole day together, exploring the Great Valley, playing their own games that they only played whenever they were alone together, and, of course, there was plenty of smooching and cuddling as long as they could find a tiny hiding spot for their privacy to avoid detection. They could only say that it was the happiest day of their young lives, and they couldn't wait for it to happen again sometime soon.

Early that evening, as the Bright Circle began to set, the two loving kids sat down together on a small rock, admiring the colorful setting of the Bright Circle in much the same way they did the day before. They each had an arm wrapped around the other's back for warmth and comfort as they snuggled each other pleasurably.

"Bright Circle setting may be beautiful," sighed Petrie before he shifted his gaze over to Ducky, "But nothing as beautiful as you, me Sweet Swimmer."

Ducky smiled adorably at Petrie, and she planted a smooch on his beak.

"You are so sweet, Petrie!" she said cutely.

"You, too, Ducky!" replied Petrie happily.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Petrie spoke again …

"So, … exactly how long you be in love with me, Ducky?"

"Since our first adventure to find the Great Valley after we met," answered Ducky, "When I first saw you, and I thought-ed you were just adorable; your looks, your voice. Right then, I had-ed a soft spot for you in my heart, and after we got-ed to the valley, I began to realize that I was falling in love with you."

"You love me for that long?" said an astonished Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky.

Petrie felt tears welling up in his eyes as he realized just how long Ducky had been in love with him. He suddenly felt as if he was beginning to love her even more than he did just a moment ago. His heart melted in happiness as he rewarded the Swimmer with a kiss on her bill.

"You so loving, Ducky!" he said happily.

"Aww, Petrie!" giggled Ducky.

"Me wish me could kiss you all night!" continued Petrie, planting another kiss on his lover's face.

"You really are my Funny Flyer!" laughed Ducky.

"And you really are me Sweet Swimmer!" replied Petrie eccentrically.

"So, Petrie, … how long have you been in love with me?" asked Ducky.

Petrie looked towards the Bright Circle and thought back on all the happy times he shared with Ducky during their many adventures together, then he remembered one day when his heart first started to gain a soft spot towards her …

"Me first get feeling of love for you right after we come to Great Valley," he began, "First night after we arrive after we defeat Sharptooth, me have happy sleep story, and in it you say loving words to me."

"What exactly did I say in your sleep story that night, Petrie?" asked Ducky curiously.

"Well, me no can exactly word it same way you would, … but you say you happy we become best friends, and that one day we go far together."

"That sounds so sweet," smiled Ducky, "And it was after that sleep story when you began to fall in love with me?"

"Yeah," confirmed Petrie, "But me especially start falling in love with you after, … uh, … Pterano …"

"After he kidnapped-ed me?" said Ducky.

"Yeah," said Petrie, feeling uneasy about mentioning his uncle whom he missed so much despite his wrongdoings, "When we reunite in that cave, me heart feel so overjoyed that you okay, and me tears that day come from more than just guilt from me behavior towards everyone, … but also happy tears … for you."

"Aww, Petrie," sniffled Ducky as her boyfriend looked directly at her.

"It then me realize … me fall in love with you," Petrie finished with a quivering beak as he felt his eyes building up with tears.

"Aww, Petrie! You really are one adorable Flyer!" Ducky sobbed happily as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Me love you so much, Ducky!" wept Petrie.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie!" replied Ducky.

With their happy tears forming waterfalls down their cheeks, the two kids hugged each other tightly and smooched each other's faces for several minutes while sharing their happy tears of love. With the Bright Circle shining warm colors over them, this moment felt so perfect. There was no other way they could ask for to end their first day of love together after their confession.

Eventually, the two lovers looked at each other passionately again with their eyes still sparkling with tears, and they smiled cutely at each other.

"Me shall never forget this day," beamed Petrie.

"Me neither," agreed Ducky, "This has been the greatest day of our lives. It has, it has."

"If only it last longer," sighed Petrie.

Upon saying that, he began to wonder what he would say to his mother tonight when he got home. Ducky began thinking the same thing. They both knew their parents would have to know sooner or later, whether they liked it or not.

"You think we should tell our families tonight, … or should we wait for when time right?" asked Petrie.

"Well, Petrie, I am not entirely sure when we should tell them," answered Ducky, "I do know that we will have to tell them eventually, and just hope they do not spread it to everyone else."

"Me no want other grownups to know we together," gulped Petrie.

"Me neither," agreed Ducky.

"Me feel scared that … me … might have to tell me Mama tonight, … because she say she want to talk about me strange behavior lately," Petrie pointed out.

"Maybe it is because we are still children and we can act very strangely with these new feelings," explained Ducky, "After all, we are too young to be together."

"At least we not hatchlings anymore, … but seven Cold Times still very young," said Petrie thoughtfully.

"Maybe that is why everyone waits for their Time of Great Growing to find a mate," assumed Ducky, "We just happened-ed to end up finding love in each other because of our very special friendship that drew us closer together."

"Like it destiny for us to be together?" said Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," finished Ducky.

Petrie once again giggled from hearing Ducky's catchphrase, and the two lovers kissed each other before they shifted their gaze back to the Bright Circle.

Just a few minutes later, there came another familiar voice approaching them from behind …

"There you two are," it said, "I've been looking for you all day."

The two lovers instantly broke off their hug and frantically turned back to see who the source was …

It was Littlefoot.

Ducky and Petrie felt lumps in their throats as they hoped that their Longneck friend hadn't managed to catch them hugging and kissing each other.

"Hi, Littlefoot," they both said in unison.

"How was your day with your grandma and grandpa?" asked Ducky.

"It was fine," answered Littlefoot, "Could have gone a little better if there had been someone to have fun with, but they know how to make any day happy."

"That why Ducky and I spend day with ourselves," said Petrie, "We no could find anyone else to play with."

"You two really seem to have had a good time today," said Littlefoot.

"Uh, y-yeah," said Petrie awkwardly.

"Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky, "So much playing around and having fun."

"About that, … there was something I wanted to talk about with you," said Littlefoot.

Ducky and Petrie gulped nervously as they hoped that this conversation wouldn't involve their secret relationship.

"What is it you wanted-ed to talk about, Littlefoot?" asked Ducky.

"Well, … um, … today, when I was by the river, collecting ground stars and tree sweets for lunch, … I, uh, … I …"

"You what, Littlefoot?" asked Petrie.

Littlefoot knew they would not feel comfortable speaking of what he wanted to mention, but he felt as if he had to speak his mind to get a confirmation of what he could swear he saw them doing earlier that day …

"I saw you two kissing under a bush," he whispered.

Ducky and Petrie's faces paled as they heard those words. They had been found out by one of their closest friends. Their secret had been slipped while they were taking no notice, and now they were sure they were in for some big trouble.

" _We are doomed!"_ thought Ducky.

" _We done for!"_ thought Petrie.

"Are you two feeling okay?" asked Littlefoot as he noticed the Swimmer and Flyer's faces had just about turned white.

"Y-yo-you saw us?" stuttered Ducky.

"Uh, … at least you'll be relieved to know that I haven't told anybody, by the way," informed Littlefoot.

"You better not tell anybody!" hissed Petrie with a warning glare.

Littlefoot was taken aback by this, and he took a step back to recompose himself.

"Please do not tell anybody you saw us kissing, Littlefoot," said Ducky as she calmed Petrie down.

"Okay, I promise. I won't tell anybody," promised Littlefoot, "I only wanted to know if, … if … you were, … you know, … together."

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other worryingly. Although they didn't want their secret to spread, they knew that Littlefoot was one to keep secrets, so they felt sure they could trust their longtime Longneck friend with their lives.

The two each took a deep breath, and Ducky decided to say those words that would confirm Littlefoot's suspicions …

"Yes, Littlefoot," she said softly, "Petrie and I are in love with each other."

Littlefoot went wide-eyed as he stared at his two friends for a minute. He could not believe what he had heard. The Swimmer and Flyer were in love with each other, and only now it was dawning on him that they were in a relationship that was forbidden and considered a blasphemous crime.

"How long have you two been … together?" the Longneck asked.

"We confess just last night," answered Petrie.

"Even though, we have really been in love with each other since the time we came to the Great Valley. From the moment we first met, I thought Petrie was just adorable," added Ducky, making Petrie blush in embarrassment, "It just was not until yesterday when we discovered-ed our love for each other."

"I remember that day like it was only yesterday," sighed Littlefoot as he recalled the day the three first met.

"Good times," sighed Petrie.

"Good times," Littlefoot and Ducky replied in unison.

"Listen, guys, … I'm very sorry," the Longneck apologized, "I just didn't know what to make of it when I saw you two kissing underneath those bushes."

"It is okay, Littlefoot," replied Ducky.

"Friends always can be forgiven," agreed Petrie.

"And I promise, … I will not tell a living soul about your relationship," said Littlefoot.

"Thanks, Littlefoot," the two lovers replied in unison.

"Well, I'd better get home. I don't want my grandma and grandpa worrying about me," said Littlefoot as he began to walk away, "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Littlefoot," said Petrie.

"Hopefully, we can play together again with all our friends," added Ducky.

"I hope so, too," replied Littlefoot, "Bye!"

"Bye!" called Ducky and Petrie.

Once Littlefoot was gone, the two lovers gazed at each other again, although now they felt rather wary. Now that Littlefoot was aware of their secret relationship, they knew they had to be extra careful whenever they were around their other friends.

"We really have things to dread now," sighed Petrie.

"Hopefully, we will not have to dread those too much," reassured Ducky.

"Petrie!?" came an echoing voice, "Time to come home!"

"Speaking of which," sighed Petrie sadly.

"Are you really going to tell your mama, Petrie?" asked Ducky worryingly as she wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's back.

"If Mama force me to discuss what me recent behavior about, … then me may have no choice," quivered Petrie.

"Okay," said Ducky, feeling very uneasy, "Then, maybe when I get home tonight, … I'll probably tell my Mama and Daddy, too."

"Let's just hope for best," gulped Petrie.

"I love you, Petrie," said Ducky, planting one more kiss on Petrie's beak.

"Me love you, too, Ducky," replied Petrie, and he returned the kiss on Ducky's bill, "See you tomorrow, me Sweet Swimmer. Me hope."

"See you tomorrow, my Funny Flyer," said Ducky.

Finally, the two lovers broke away, and Petrie hesitantly flapped his wings and took to the skies.

"Bye, Petrie!" called Ducky as she watched her boyfriend fly away.

"Bye, Ducky!" Petrie called back to his girlfriend down below.

Just a few seconds later, Petrie was gone, and Ducky gulped several times before she jumped off the rock and began her slow journey back to her family's nest.

* * *

In front of the Flyer family's cave, Mama Flyer was waiting anxiously for Petrie. She had spent just about all day wondering why her son had been acting so oddly over the last few days, and she almost couldn't wait for a straight answer.

Eventually, just as the Bright Circle reached its final few moments in the sky, Petrie came soaring towards her, looking rather worried dreadfully about something.

"Ah, Petrie," she greeted him, "You're home."

"Hi, Mama," said Petrie in a soft voice as he brought his feet down onto the ledge.

"How was your day today?" his mother asked.

"It good," nodded Petrie.

"That's what I want to hear," grinned Mama Flyer, "Now then, I believe there was something I wanted to discuss with you."

Petrie gulped as he looked away, desperately trying to think of another way to get out of this situation he was once again trapped in.

"What has caused you to act strangely around me lately?" asked Mama Flyer.

Petrie didn't answer immediately, and he could feel sweat running down his face. Mama Flyer took notice of the nervous expression on her son's face, and she knew this conversation could lead to something he did NOT want to discuss.

"Are you okay, Petrie?" Mama Flyer asked her son. "You look as though you've just taken another journey through Black Rock."

"M-Ma-Mama?" stuttered Petrie as he felt his chest heaving in pain, and he looked anxiously at his mother, knowing that the dreadful moment was probably just seconds away.

"What is it, Petrie?" said Mama Flyer gently as she sat down and pulled her son onto her lap.

Petrie gulped several times as he struggled to find the right words to start this uneasy conversation.

"M-Me … have s-so-something to t-tell you," the young Flyer said.

Mama Flyer gently cuddled her son in an effort to calm him down so that he would be more comfortable about discussing what he had to talk about.

"Is this about your recent behavior and random thoughts?" she asked him.

"Y-yes," answered Petrie nervously.

"I'm glad you're finally opening up about your feelings, dear. I've been so worried about you over the past few days," said Mama Flyer kindly, "Now, what is this about?"

Petrie peaked over towards the nest to see if his siblings were awake or asleep.

"Me brothers and sisters asleep?" he asked shyly.

"Yes," answered Mama Flyer, "Why do you ask? Is this something private?"

"Yes," gulped Petrie, "Me no sure how to explain this."

"It's okay, sweetie," said Mama Flyer, "You know you can tell me anything. I'm your mother, and it's my job to worry about you, … because I love you so much, … my special little boy."

This managed to get Petrie to grin briefly, but it almost as quickly reverted to a frown.

"Now, … what exactly is this about?" asked Mama Flyer, "What have you really been thinking about lately?"

"Oh, boy," gulped Petrie faintly before he looked up at his mother's eyes again, "It about … D-Du-Duck-Ducky."

Mama Flyer felt strange that her son was thinking so much about Ducky over the past few weeks, and she could sense very few reasons to why that could be the case.

"What is it about Ducky that you've been thinking about lately, Petrie?" she asked.

"Well, … uh, … we recently no could stop thinking about each other, and, … oh, this so hard!" panicked Petrie.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Mama Flyer questioned him.

Petrie looked nervously at his mother again and felt the tears forming in his eyes.

"Please no hate me for saying what me about to say," he gulped.

Mama Flyer began to get ideas as to what her son was going to say, and she had a hunch as to what it might be.

"I could never hate you, Petrie," she said gently, "You're my special boy, and I want to know why your thoughts about Ducky have been making you act odd lately."

"You may yell at me for saying this, Mama," sobbed Petrie as the tears began to fall.

"Why would I yell at you just for thinking about Ducky?" asked Mama Flyer with an odd look on her face.

Then, a thought struck her …

"Wait a minute," she said, holding back a gasp, "Petrie, … do you mean to tell me that …,"

At that moment, Petrie knew he had to say it now. There would be no more turning back for as long as his mother would continue to invade his personal thoughts.

" _This it! Me sorry, Ducky! Me sorry, Mama! Me sorry, Great Valley!"_ he thought as he could feel his heart racing with fear.

So, after several more gulps and tears forming waterfalls on his face, Petrie looked into his mother's worried eyes. He could tell she was worried deeply about him from seeing the tears pouring down his face. With one last gulp, the young Flyer swallowed his pride and said those words that he did not want to say to his mother, in a faint whisper …

"Me in love with Ducky."

Mama Flyer was barely able to make out a single word that came out of her son's beak, and she lowered her head down to his level.

"What did you say, dear?"

Petrie took a frantic breath and spoke a little more loudly …

"Me in love with Ducky!"

* * *

Ducky arrived at her family's nest just after the Night Circle came out. She was quite astounded to see that her entire family, including Spike, were already asleep, except for her parents anxiously waiting for her.

It was then that the older Swimmers perked up and noticed their daughter arriving home. Ducky could see a grin immediately growing on their faces, indicating that they were happy to have her back home.

"Hi, Mama. Hi, Daddy," she spoke softly.

"Hi, Ducky," Mama Swimmer replied, and she walked over to where Ducky was standing and sat down, "How was your day out with Petrie today?"

"It was fun," said Ducky with a brief grin, thinking back at the many playful things she had done with Petrie that day.

However, her grin instantly turned into a frown as she dreaded the moment that she would have to tell her parents about their true feelings for each other.

As Papa Swimmer sat down next to his mate, he immediately noticed the unhappy look on Ducky's face as Mama Swimmer gently lifted their daughter into a hug. The young Swimmer gulped nervously as she tried to think of how she would break the news to her parents. This was the moment she had been dreading.

"Is something wrong, Ducky?" Papa Swimmer asked her.

"Well, … um, … I do not know how to explain it, Daddy," replied Ducky nervously.

"As a matter of fact, Ducky, we didn't entirely believe you when you told me this morning what you were thinking about that caused your recent strange behavior. Is there something going on between some of your friends?" asked Mama Swimmer.

Ducky looked nervously into her parents' eyes and gulped several times as she tried to find the right words.

"Um, … the real truth … is that …," she stammered, "… it is about … P-Pe-Pet-Petrie."

"I had a feeling it had something to do with Petrie when he surprised us this morning with that cute arrival here," recalled Mama Swimmer, "Are you two having so much fun lately or are you just happy to be best friends?"

"About that," tremored Ducky, "There is something going on between me and Petrie, … and I am not sure that you would like it very much."

Papa Swimmer immediately tensed at that possibility, and his hands fidgeted, prompting his mate to calm him down. She, too, though, felt a little tense, but she knew it was best to let their daughter explain everything in full before their worst fears were confirmed. The idea that something strange had been happening between their daughter and her longtime Flyer friend could mean the possibility that one of those possibilities would be one that wasn't widely accepted in the Great Valley.

"What do you mean, Ducky?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"I do not know how to say it, Mama, … b-but … ple-please do not hate me when I say what I am about to say," pleaded Ducky.

"We could never hate you, Ducky," her mother reassured her, "You are our special daughter, and we love you so much."

"Please tell us, dear," said Papa Swimmer calmly, "You know you can tell us anything."

Ducky grinned faintly, but her grin disappeared just as quickly.

"Well, … Petrie and I … re-recently started-ed to get a little closer than before," explained Ducky as she felt tears building up in her eyes, "Now we have realized-ed th-that, … oh, please do not yell at me for saying this, Mama and Daddy!"

"Why would we yell at you if …," Mama Swimmer began.

Then it simultaneously struck her and her mate. They looked at each other with their hearts pounding as if they were anticipating finding out that their daughter might have done something horrible.

Seeing the tears beginning to slip from their daughter's eyes, and after hearing every word she had said so far, the Swimmers knew what she was going to say.

Ducky looked tearfully into her mother's eyes again, and then her father's, and back to her mother's, as she gulped several times before she would say those dreaded words that she wished she wouldn't have to say in anyone's presence …

"I am so sorry, Mama! I am so sorry, Daddy!" she wept, "B-but, … I … I am in love with Petrie!"

* * *

 ** _And thus, the parents on both sides have become aware of their children's forbidden relationship, but how they will react I will keep a secret with this double cliffhanger until the next chapter! :P And, to those of you who read the previous version, you'll probably guess right away that it will not quite turn out the same way as it did in the old version, but I will still leave you with a 50/50 chance they might support Ducky and Petrie's relationship or oppose it. Anything could be possible at this point. Will this be a moment to cherish, or a fearful moment to dread?_**

 ** _I'll try to get the next chapter ready by Monday. Until then, have a good day. :)_**


	6. Chapter 5: This Can't Be True

_**CHAPTER 5**_

 _ **This Can't Be True**_

* * *

" _Me in love with Ducky!"_

Mama Flyer stared down at her son with her mouth open slightly. Her eyes were wide as she looked into Petrie's teary eyes. She couldn't have imagined that he had fallen in love at such a young age, but she especially couldn't have imagined that he would fall in love with someone who was not of his own kind; something that was considered a despicable crime. She had been sure for a while that he and Ducky were very close, but never could she have imagined that they were **this** close.

Petrie noticed his mother's expression, and he was sure that she was about to yell at him for being in a relationship that would see him as an infidel to the eyes of many. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, awaiting that dreadful moment when she would lash out at him.

"Is it not true? Tell me it's not true," the young Flyer heard his mother say after nearly a whole minute of silence went by.

Petrie opened his eyes and saw his mother's expression. She appeared to be horrified, and for good reason.

"Y-y-yes!" sobbed Petrie, feeling his heart sink with shame, "Me in love with Swimmer! Me so sorry! Me know you hate me for this! Go ahead and punish me!"

Petrie wept as he sunk his head and buried his face with his wings. He was sure that any second now, his mother would punish him severely.

Then …

"I don't hate you, dear."

Those were the last words he expected to hear, and he perked up and saw that his mother was giving him a kind expression.

"W-What?" he stammered in shock.

"I could never hate you, Petrie," Mama Flyer repeated.

"Really?" sobbed Petrie, not believing a word she was saying.

"I will always love you as my son," assured Mama Flyer as she tightened her hug on her son.

"Even if me a Flyer in love with a Swimmer?" asked Petrie.

"Of course, my little one," smiled Mama Flyer, then her smile turned into a frown of worry, "Even though, … you know very well that relationships between those of different kinds are not allowed in the Great Valley. You know what could happen if the elders find out."

"Me know, Mama," sniffled Petrie shamefully, "Me so sorry, but … me think me falling for Ducky. Me no know how to explain, but me think me love her."

Mama Flyer softened and gently cuddled her son within her wings. Although Petrie had grown to the point where his height was now up to his mother's waist, she could still easily squeeze him in tight hugs that warmed him soothingly.

" _My little Petrie is growing up so fast,"_ she thought to herself as she smiled at her son.

"Even though we don't allow such relationships here, and even though you're too young to be in such a relationship, … I'm actually very happy for you, my little Petrie," she spoke softly.

Petrie gasped in surprise. He could not have imagined that his mother would be accepting of his secret relationship, one that was forbidden for more than one reason, one that could get himself, his mother and Ducky in big trouble.

"D-do you … r-re-really mean it, Mama?" stuttered Petrie.

"Of course, I do, dear," replied Mama Flyer with a playful wink, "Do you want to know what I think? I think that it shows that you have an especially big heart for someone as young as you are, and you truly are a very special boy. I am aware of the risks I'm putting myself in to help you, but I'll do it because I love you, Petrie. You are my special little baby, and I will do everything I can to keep you happy, because I want my sweet little one to be very happy."

"You no discourage me and Ducky from being together?" quivered Petrie as he blushed deeply in embarrassment from being called a 'baby', even if his mother meant it in an affectionate way, unlike his bullying siblings.

"Of course, I won't, sweetie," sympathized Mama Flyer, "Even though you and Ducky are of different kinds, and even though you're both too young to be in love, being just seven cold times old, … I understand that you and Ducky mean so much to each other. I've had a glimpse of some of the many times you two have played together, and you seem closer to her than with any of your other friends. It shows that even at such a young age, your heart has desires, and you have already found that desire in her, despite being of a different kind."

Petrie blushed deep red as he smiled up at his mother. His sad tears were replaced by happy ones as he wrapped his wings around his mother's neck and began weeping hysterically in happiness. He felt so happy that she had accepted his relationship with Ducky. However, one more thought still crossed his mind.

"Ma-Mama?" he cried.

"What is it, my little Petrie?" asked Mama Flyer soothingly as she cradled her son.

"You promise me something?" sniffled Petrie as he tried to compose himself.

"Of course, you can," smiled Mama Flyer, "I'm your mother, after all."

"Please no tell anybody else about our love, not even me brothers and sisters, or other grownups," begged Petrie, "We still want to keep it secret."

"Does anybody else know about your relationship?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Only Littlefoot," answered Petrie with a sad sigh, "He see us kissing while we no looking."

"He didn't inform his grandparents or your friends, did he?" gasped Mama Flyer worriedly.

"He promise he no tell anyone," finished Petrie.

Mama Flyer sighed in relief, and she playfully nuzzled her son's beak, earning a cute, soft giggle from her precious son.

"Your secret is safe with me, dear," she whispered with a smile.

Petrie smiled as more happy tears escaped from his eyes, and he eccentrically kissed his mother's face.

"Petrie, you silly one," giggled Mama Flyer, "By the way, … I'm curious. When did you two start falling in love with each other?"

"We confess … just last night," answered a blushing Petrie, "Although, we really have feelings for each other ever since we come to Great Valley."

"Then that means you've told me at just the right time, Petrie," chuckled Mama Flyer, "It gives me an idea I think will help you and your compassion for Ducky."

"What kind of idea?" asked a dumbstruck Petrie.

"If Ducky tells her parents that you two are in love with each other, … and if they are willing to accept it like I am, then I'll discuss this with them and see what we can do to help you."

Petrie once again couldn't help but shed a few more tears as he smiled adorably at his loving mother.

"Me love you, Mama," smiled Petrie.

"Aw, I love you, too, Petrie," his mother replied, "Now, let's get some sleep."

"Okay, Mama," yawned Petrie.

"Oh, and thank you for finally opening up and sharing your feelings with me," added Mama Flyer, "I was so worried about you lately, but I'm glad you've finally stopped blocking it all from me, so now I have less reason to worry."

"You welcome," sighed Petrie tiredly.

"Let's get you tucked in," chuckled Mama Flyer playfully, and she walked into the cave, holding her son warmly in her wings, forming a protective barrier around him like any Flyer mother would.

Just as she stepped into the nest and lied down, Petrie was already closing his eyes, and she could tell that he really must have had one fun day. The older Flyer reached for Petrie's snuggling stick and slipped it into his wings so he could feel more comfortable in his sleep.

"Goodnight, Petrie," Mama Flyer whispered into Petrie's ear.

"Goodnight, Mama," Petrie replied, his voice barely audible.

With that, the two Flyers settled down to sleep with the rest of Petrie's siblings as the little Flyer could not stop smiling. He was so happy that his mother had accepted his love for Ducky. He couldn't wait for the next day to come so he could inform her of this happy news. Of course, though, he could only hope that her mother and father would be accepting of their relationship, too …

* * *

" _I am in love with Petrie!"_

Mama and Papa Swimmer couldn't believe their ears. There was just no way this could be possible; their own daughter defying one of the most important rules in the whole valley, the one that forbade love between those of two different kinds. It could never have occurred to them that Ducky would commit such a serious crime.

"I … cannot believe what I just heard," Papa Swimmer gasped as he began hyperventilating from shock.

Mama Swimmer placed a hand on her mate's back to calm him down, and she shifted her gaze back to their daughter.

"Is it true, Ducky?" she asked her, "Is this all real?"

Ducky let a fresh stream of tears escape her eyes as she shamefully shielded her face from her parents.

"Yes!" she cried, "It is true! I am so sorry! I am such a horrible Swimmer, … but I cannot keep my feelings hidden forever! I am falling for him! I love Petrie!"

Ducky's parents looked at each other, horrified. They felt as if this was a very bad sleep story, but their hearts nearly stopped when they were forced to accept that this was reality.

"You cannot be serious, Ducky!" panted Papa Swimmer once he recomposed himself, "You know the rule about falling in love with someone whom is not from our kind!"

"I know, Daddy," sobbed Ducky in deep shame.

"You could get our whole family in trouble for this!" continued Papa Swimmer, "You and Petrie would most definitely get banished from our home! Even worse, we could probably all get banished and have to go on the run from Sharpteeth every minute of every day because you're in love with a Flyer! Don't you have any idea how much danger you've just put yourself in!?"

Seeing how frightened Ducky was becoming, Mama Swimmer quickly stepped in and calmed her mate down.

"Dear! That's enough! Calm down! You're going to wake the others!" she warned him.

Papa Swimmer continued to stare down at Ducky, and she stared back at him, breathing heavily with tears trickling down her face, whilst she took a few backwards baby steps.

"Ducky?" Mama Swimmer spoke gently, "I know you mean well, … but you must realize that falling in love with someone other than your own kind is something we cannot accept in the Great Valley. It is strictly forbidden."

"I know, Mama!" cried Ducky, "Just, … I … I am so sorry! If you hate me now, … then … I will just … go."

"Please don't go, Ducky," said Mama Swimmer, instinctively pulling her daughter back in and picking her up in her arms.

"I once thought that being friends with a baby Sharptooth was bad enough, but falling in love with a Flyer? That goes well beyond me!" hissed Papa Swimmer, "The consequences will be severe on all of us! I don't see how I can ever accept this!"

Watching her father rant like this brought some very bad memories into Ducky's head; one of her watching another certain Swimmer taking his anger out on his own daughter in much the same way her own father was doing now.

Suddenly, something snapped in Ducky; something that had been trapped within her ever since … that one fateful day …

"You know what, then!?" she began as she glared at her father, "If you are not going to love me anymore like a daddy should, then why don't you just get rid of me so that you do not have to deal with the consequences!?"

"W-what!?" said a confused Mama Swimmer.

"I can see where this is going!" Ducky ranted, "You do not realize how much I really miss Judy, so go ahead and do what you want to me, just like Rolf!"

"Ducky!" her parents both gasped, seeming to be frozen in place like they were just Swimmer-shaped boulders. It was then that Ducky realized she had just made a huge mistake, and she let out a horrified gasp of her own whilst she covered her mouth with her hands with wide eyes.

"W-what did you say?" gasped Papa Swimmer as a single tear managed to escape from his eye, unable to comprehend that his own daughter had just compared him to that nasty Swimmer whom had committed so much evil.

"Ducky!" panted Mama Swimmer, "I can't believe you just said that!"

Papa Swimmer looked away and closed his eyes tightly as he tried so desperately to hold his tears in, but it was easier said than done. He had never wanted to be compared to someone so despicable. He had something that Rolf never had: a loving heart for a father, and yet his own precious child had to bring him to his senses that he had just behaved somewhat like that cursed Swimmer. He remembered how Ducky had always been so precious to him and his mate, and for him to have come so close to throwing her out felt so wrong of himself to have done. He knew no other father whom had ever done such a terrible thing, aside from that monster.

Mama Swimmer turned to her mate and was met with the sight of him breaking down in tears for the first time in what seemed like a very long time to her.

"My dear? Are you-?" she began to ask him before he cut her off.

"You're right, Ducky," he sniffled as he managed to choke back a sob, "I … I feel as if I've just acted like a terrible father. I shouldn't have gotten so furious like that. This news … just … came as such a shock."

He finally gathered the courage to look at his precious daughter, and he saw a heartbreaking sight. Ducky was silently sobbing, her cheeks drenched from tears, her eyes shining from wetness, her nose leaking what looked like tiny tears of its own. These days it had become a little easier for the two parents to tell just how their daughter felt. Ducky had grown quite a bit since they found the Great Valley, and now she was about the height of their kneecaps.

"I am so sorry, Daddy," the little Swimmer cried in a tearful voice, "I was just, … I could not hold it in. Old memories came back to me. I know you are not a terrible daddy. I just do not want you to hate me because I am … in love with a Flyer."

She brushed a few tears away and looked up to see both her parents looking down at her, trying to hold back tears. The little Swimmer offered her hand, and her father graciously took it.

"Listen, Ducky, I want you to know that I will never become like … that Swimmer," he spoke gently to her, and he looked away and snorted as he thought of that … hideous monster, "Even now, I can't even say his name."

"We both understand how his actions scarred you for life, because it scarred the both of us, too," added Mama Swimmer, "We were just as saddened by Judy's passing, and we all agree it was so unfair what happened that night."

Ducky tensed from hearing Judy's name again, and she did her best not to break down again as simply hearing the name was typically enough for her to burst into tears like someone younger than she was.

"We both love you very much, Ducky," said Papa Swimmer with a faint grin, "But the fact that you have fallen in love with a Flyer is, nonetheless, a very serious matter."

"I know," whispered Ducky shamefully, "I am so sorry, … but … it is the truth. I really love Petrie. I do not know how to explain it, … but he and I have been so close from the day we meet-ed, and he understands my feelings more than any of my other friends."

"Even Spike?" said a baffled Mama Swimmer.

"Well, … it seems that way," nodded Ducky.

"I could swear that ever since you arrived in the valley, I have seen how close you and Petrie are," said Mama Swimmer thoughtfully.

"You know, perhaps that explains why we saw the little guy saying 'hi' to us this morning," said Papa Swimmer, gazing at the very rock that Petrie had perched on that morning.

"Um, … I know you are going to say 'no,' but I just had to tell you now so that you would know," said Ducky, "I am so sorry I scared-ed you."

"Let's all stop apologizing endlessly to each other, for a start," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "I think we can all understand where we're going from here. Am I right?"

Her mate and daughter nodded in agreement.

"I want you to listen to us very closely, Ducky," said Mama Swimmer, cuddling her daughter, "Regardless of what you have done, whether it be running astray, disobeying us, or being in love with a Flyer, we will always love you very much, because no matter what you do, you are our precious and very special daughter. Parents are there to be there for their children, and we will always do the same for you, dear."

"She's right, our little one," agreed Papa Swimmer, "This may be a serious matter, and I may still be skeptical about what may happen if you're ever found out, but your mother and I will be there for you every step of the way."

"R-re-really?" gasped Ducky in astonishment.

Her parents both nodded and smiled at her, and she sniffled as tears of joy began pouring from her eyes.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried, and she hugged her mother before doing the same with her father. They both nuzzled her in return, with her mother giving her a ticklish kiss on her head crest, earning some cute laughs from the little girl.

"Listen, Ducky," said Mama Swimmer warmly, "In my opinion, it's not necessarily wrong to be in a relationship with someone from another kind. Just because the other grownups don't accept it, doesn't mean it's a crime. Love means discovering where your heart's desires are, regardless of what you are. After all, just look how well Spike fit into our family. The point is that I can see you've found your heart's desires in Petrie. From what I've seen, he is one adorable Flyer, and I've seen from time to time that you two get along very well with each other."

Ducky wasn't too surprised that her mother was accepting her love for Petrie, and she happily smiled at her.

Mama Swimmer smiled right back down at Ducky and gently rubbed the back of her head.

"Your father and I may have differing views on this, but I'm very happy for you, dear," she spoke kindly to her daughter, "I'm especially happy that you've finally opened up about your feelings to us. We were so worried about you lately because of how long you were blocking your true feelings."

"We're both happy to know that you're happy with your heart's decision. It shouldn't be up to us to say where your heart belongs," agreed Papa Swimmer, "Whether you follow your heart is entirely up to you."

He cast a glance at his mate.

"That's just the thing that brought us together, wasn't it, my dear?" he chuckled at her.

Mama Swimmer chuckled back and nuzzled him briefly.

"I am sorry I blocked-ed my feelings from you for so long, Mommy and Daddy. I am, I am. I knew that you would not be happy about it at first, but I knew I would have to tell you soon. My heart is with Petrie, and I am so happy to have fallen in love with Petrie," cried Ducky happily, "Yep, yep, yep."

Mama Swimmer chuckled as she continued to caress her daughter.

"Exactly when did you start falling in love with Petrie?" she asked him with curiosity.

"Well, … from the moment I first meet-ed him, … I thought right away that he was so cute," explained Ducky nervously, and her parents both laughed at that.

"Aww, that sounds so adorable," giggled Mama Swimmer.

Ducky blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"We confessed-ed just last night," she added.

"I guess that means you've told us at just the right time, my little Ducky," grinned Mama Swimmer, "I think I just might have a nice little talk with Petrie's mother when the Bright Circle rises, granted that she knows and is accepting as well, of course."

Ducky felt sure that Mama Flyer was bound to know by now, after Petrie had told her that his mother was greatly worried about him lately. However, there was one other thought that worried her deeply.

"Mama? Daddy?" she said, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, we can, Ducky," smiled Papa Swimmer, "What is it?"

Ducky gulped nervously as she began to explain her secret, "Well, … Petrie and I are still trying to keep our love a secret right now."

"We understand, sweetie," said Mama Swimmer, "I would assume that Ms. Flyer and I are the only ones who should know right now."

"Well, … Littlefoot knows," sighed Ducky.

"What? How did he find out?" gasped a shocked Papa Swimmer.

"He spotted-ed us kissing while we were hiding under some bushes," explained Ducky, "He promised-ed he would not tell anybody, though."

"I'm sure he'll keep it a secret, dear. I know Littlefoot is one to keep secrets, … and don't you worry, dear. Your secret is safe with us, too," said Mama Swimmer.

Ducky felt so overjoyed to hear that, and she let more happy tears pour out of her eyes as she crawled up her mother's chest and planted a kiss on her cheek. She was rewarded with kisses on her cheeks from both her parents, and she blushed profusely as her parents' love for her sunk into her heart and put a bright smile on her face.

"Aw, Ducky!" chuckled Mama Swimmer, "You're one fun Swimmer!"

Ducky giggled cutely as her mother licked her back and kissed her on the back of the head.

"We love you, Ducky," her parents spoke simultaneously, and they once again kissed her cheeks.

"I love you, too, Mommy and Daddy," replied Ducky.

"Now, let's all get some sleep," said Mama Swimmer, "Tomorrow is another day."

Sure enough, just as she said that, Ducky began to yawn, indicating that her day out with Petrie had drained quite a lot of energy out of her system. Only some sleep could help her regain that energy for the next day.

"Okay, Mama," the young Swimmer nodded.

Mama Swimmer slowly walked over to where Spike was sleeping and gently placed Ducky next to him. The little Swimmer was already closing her eyes as she snuggled next to her brother and felt her mother kissing her cheek once more.

"Goodnight, Ducky," she heard her parents whisper faintly.

"Goodnight, Mama. Goodnight, Daddy," Ducky replied in a barely audible whisper before she closed her eyes completely and fell into a deep sleep just as a sleeping Spike wrapped a forelimb around her as if by instinct.

Mama and Papa Swimmer watched for a moment as Ducky and Spike snuggled close together and slept soundly like an inseparable pair, then they looked at each other and exchanged strange looks. They were still registering the news that their daughter had gotten into a forbidden relationship, but they knew deep down that Ducky's love for Petrie was truly sincere. They grinned at each other as a way of saying that they would do anything it took to keep their daughter's forbidden love a secret and keep their precious child safe. Finally, they lied down next to each other and fell asleep within moments.

Ducky seemingly couldn't stop smiling as she slept through the night. She felt so overjoyed that her mother and father had, to some degree, accepted her being in a relationship with Petrie. She only hoped that his mother would have the same reaction …

* * *

 ** _And so, after quite some tension, the parents on both sides seem to be accepting of Ducky and Petrie's love for each other. With their mothers, in particular, on board, it seems that our favorite Swimmer and Flyer will have good news to tell each other the next day, and it also seems that they may get some help with building their love for each other as another day approaches._**

 ** _Now that the first chapter of dread is out of the way, the next couple of chapters will simply have Ducky and Petrie finding new ways to spend some alone time together, whilst trying to keep their relationship a secret. I should have chapter 6 up by later this week, so be sure to tune in for that. :) I'll see you later!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Temptations of Love

_**CHAPTER 6**_

 _ **Temptations of Love**_

* * *

The Great Valley was once again treated to a delightful morning as the Bright Circle rose into the sky and lit up the valley like a true dinosaur paradise. It was as beautiful as any dinosaur could have pictured it would be, but for two particular children, it would be just the kind of beauty they would want to see their valley in.

Ducky woke up just as early as she did the day before, and once again her mother and father were the only other ones awake.

" _Two days in a row, I am the first one up?"_ she thought, _"I must really be getting rather excited about being with Petrie every morning."_

The little Swimmer sat up and stretched her limbs, and she squirmed her way out of Spike's grip and was met with a smile from her mother.

"Oh, … good morning, Mama," said Ducky in slight surprise.

"Good morning, Ducky," Mama Swimmer replied, "I take it you had a happy sleep story last night."

"Lucky guess," chuckled Ducky.

"I'm happy to have a happy daughter," said Mama Swimmer with a grin.

Ducky smiled and blushed as her mother picked off a few tree stars from one of the many trees that surrounded their nest. It still hadn't sunk in that her mother and, to some degree, her father had accepted her being in a relationship with Petrie.

Hardly a moment later, Mama Swimmer laid down three tree stars in front of Ducky, and she quickly started to nibble on the first one.

Mama Swimmer looked over to see that Spike and the other Swimmer children were still sleeping, and she turned back to Ducky.

"I can see you seem excited today," she chuckled.

"Yep, yep, yep," confirmed Ducky, "I was thinking I would head up to the Flyer nest and surprise Petrie the way he did yesterday."

"That sounds like a cute idea," giggled Mama Swimmer, but she knew that would be easier said than done if her daughter wanted to keep her relationship with Petrie a secret, "Just one thing, though. You'd have to hope that his brothers and sisters are either still asleep or have gone out by the time you get there."

Ducky paused as she thought of her mother's predicament. She knew that Petrie's siblings were prone to teasing him very often, and if they found out about their relationship, then they would never stop laughing at Petrie for probably the rest of their lives. She also wasn't sure how Petrie's mother had reacted to their relationship, unless the little Flyer hadn't already told her.

"I will consider that when I get there," she said, then another thought hit her, "Maybe, I will just pretend that I was sent-ed by Littlefoot to pick him up."

"Sounds very convincing," said Mama Swimmer.

"It is, it is," agreed Ducky before another thought struck her, "Um, … how is Daddy?"

"Your father did have a bit of a hard time accepting it after we went to sleep last night, and he's still a bit … skeptical, if I may say, but he's okay with it as long as you and Petrie don't get caught."

Ducky sighed as she remembered her father's brief panic attack last night. She had known from the beginning that he would not be very accepting of her being in love with someone other than another Swimmer, but deep down, he loved his children, and he was willing to do anything to keep them happy, even if it meant reluctantly supporting one of them with a forbidden relationship.

In just a matter of minutes, the little Swimmer had finished her breakfast, and within seconds she was running off in the direction she knew would lead to the Flyer family's home.

"I will see you later, Mama!" she called as she left her home.

"See you later, Ducky! Have a good day!" Mama Swimmer called back before her daughter disappeared.

"Be careful, okay?" Papa Swimmer called to her.

"I will, Daddy! Goodbye!" answered Ducky, and she excitedly ran towards the river, smiling brightly in anticipation of seeing her beloved Petrie.

As soon as she approached the river, she cutely jumped over some green pads floating over the water to make her way across, and she eccentrically skipped her way across the grassy grounds of the valley, making playful, jump-like steps down a path she knew would lead her to Petrie's home.

* * *

Petrie was still sleeping soundly in his nest with his mother holding him tenderly. In his sleep, he couldn't stop picturing himself having a pleasant day with Ducky, thinking of all the many things he couldn't wait to do with her.

Eventually, though, the Bright Circle's morning light just managed to break into his eyelids through the tiniest gap in the cave entrance, and the Flyer found it elusive to keep himself asleep, so he turned himself around before opening his eyes, and he stretched his wings and yawned as silently as he could in an effort not to wake up his siblings. The yawn awoke his mother, though, and she opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her son waking up with a smile, obviously in anticipation of another happy day ahead.

The little Flyer crawled his way out of his mother's wings and waited until she stretched and stood up before walking quietly to the entrance and out into the light of the Bright Circle. He smiled as he thought himself to have been lucky to once again be the first one up before his siblings had a chance to open their eyes.

"Morning, Mama," the kid whispered once he noticed the warm presence of his mother standing beside him.

"Good morning, Petrie," she replied softly, "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Me sure did," said Petrie happily before he looked back to make sure his siblings were still asleep, "Me can't wait to see Ducky."

Mama Flyer chuckled, "Alright, then. I'll be right back with some tree stars."

Petrie watched as his mother opened her wings and soared into the valley grounds below to find some breakfast. While he waited, he decided to sit down and adore the gorgeous views of the valley, from the rivers and forests to the mountains. Of course, though, just about every second he could only think about Ducky, and another happy thought crossed his mind. He still couldn't contain his excitement that his mother had accepted their secret relationship, and he couldn't wait to share the news with his beloved Ducky.

A moment later, Mama Flyer returned with several tree stars in her beak, and Petrie delightfully took one of them just as she was setting them down for the rest of the Flyer children to eat once they awakened. The instant he began nibbling on his breakfast, his taste buds were soothed to the delightful taste of those ever-so-delicious green stars.

"I assume you're going to head over to the Swimmer family's nest?" guessed Mama Flyer.

"Me guess so," agreed Petrie, "Me would love to surprise her again."

"Surprise her?" chuckled Mama Flyer.

"Yesterday, me arrive at Swimmer family nest so early, and she very surprised to see me," smiled Petrie, "Ducky mom and dad think it adorable."

Mama Flyer giggled as she found the description to be so cute.

"You really know how to be a sneaky one, don't you?" laughed Mama Flyer, "No wonder we've often had to worry about you when you go on those adventures of yours."

"Me guess so," blushed Petrie, "And me no can wait to do it again."

Just then, Mama Flyer looked to her right and found a very familiar sight standing just a few yards away, down the hilly pathway that led from the grassy valley floor all the way to the ledge.

"I think that today it was meant to be the other way around, Petrie," Mama Flyer chuckled.

Petrie was still nibbling on his tree star when he heard that, and he grew very confused.

"What you mean?" he asked with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Look who's here," giggled Mama Flyer.

Upon hearing that, Petrie stood up with his tree star in his hands, and he was very surprised to see who was standing on the rocky pathway …

It was Ducky.

The Flyer couldn't help but smile when he noticed that the Swimmer was smiling adorably and her eyes glistened beautifully underneath the light of the Bright Circle, especially with her eyebrows adding to the beauty of her appearance.

"Surprise!" she said.

Petrie blushed and giggled happily as he heard that word. It seemed that Ducky had been inspired to surprise him in the same way he had done to her the day before.

"Hehe! Hi, Ducky," giggled Petrie.

"Hi, Petrie!" Ducky called back.

Then, the Swimmer noticed that her boyfriend had a partially-eaten tree star in his hands, and that his mother was there.

"Good morning, Ducky," called Mama Flyer.

"Good morning, Ms. Flyer," responded Ducky nervously.

"It okay," Petrie assured her, "You can come up. Others still asleep."

Ducky was surprised to hear that, but she felt happy to oblige. Without a moment's hesitation, she walked up the final hill and joined the two Flyers on the ledge in front of the cave. She briefly looked inside to see if the other Flyer children were still asleep, and, just as Petrie had said, they were all sleeping soundly. She sighed in relief.

"What a nice surprise," commented Mama Flyer.

"I had a little, … um, … inspiration," chuckled Ducky, making Petrie blush.

"So I heard," Mama Flyer responded.

"I am sorry if I came a little too early," said Ducky.

"That's okay, Ducky," reassured Mama Flyer, "It's nice whenever you visit here."

Ducky smiled just as Petrie finished his breakfast.

"That good tree star," he sighed in satisfaction.

"They sure are delicious," agreed Mama Flyer, "So, are you two going to go out and play with your friends?"

"Yep, yep, yep," answered Ducky.

"Okay, you two," chuckled Mama Flyer, "You both have a good time."

"We will, Mama," responded Petrie as he led his girlfriend down the rocky pathway.

"See you later, children," called Mama Flyer.

"See you later!" the two lovers called back before they disappeared into the lush valley below.

Mama Flyer smiled as she watched her son and his girlfriend cuddling each other excitedly as they walked their way down to the valley. She knew they would be in for some happy times together as long as they kept their relationship a secret from others.

* * *

Once the two kids had approached the river again, they looked at each other with smiles that indicated their love and desire for each other, and they wrapped an arm around each other's backs for warmth, making sure to look around to ensure that nobody else would catch them in the act.

Eventually, they found some bushes they could easily hide in, and Ducky playfully lifted Petrie off his feet and carried him inside the bush, closing the branches to conceal themselves inside. The Swimmer sat down and placed Petrie sitting in front of her, and they pressed their feet together.

"So, … did you tell your mama around us being … together?" whispered Ducky as her smile faded into a nervous expression.

"Me did," sighed Petrie.

"How did she take it?" asked Ducky nervously, "She may have looked-ed happy to see me when I came-ed over to pick you up, but that does not quite convince me. No, no, no."

"She nervous but happy," said Petrie.

Ducky perked up and looked at her boyfriend in complete astonishment. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Your mama … is okay us being in love?" she gasped in a whisper.

"Uh-huh!" nodded Petrie with a smile.

Within an instant, the Flyer was rewarded with a bone-crushing hug from Ducky as she excitedly kissed his face all over. Petrie blushed and laughed uncontrollably for a few seconds before he regained his composure.

"That feel fun," he commented with a bubbly voice.

Ducky laughed as she eased her grip on Petrie but continued to hug him tightly.

"You tell your mama and daddy, too?" asked Petrie nervously.

"I did. I did," answered Ducky.

"What they say?" Petrie asked with hope in his eyes.

"They were not very happy at first, especially Daddy, but they eventually thought-ed it would be okay as long as we do not get caught-ed," said Ducky.

Petrie gulped worryingly.

"So, … you mean, … they-," he began before Ducky finished.

"My Mommy and Daddy are happy, too," she finished with a bright smile that took all of Petrie's fears away.

The Flyer's mouth was wide open in surprise as he gasped in excitement. Ducky put on the same expression as they simultaneously realized something that warmed their hearts tremendously. Both of their families had accepted their secret relationship, and this couldn't have felt happier a realization than it was.

"Yay!" Petrie shouted happily as he wrapped his wings around Ducky's neck and kissed her bill in such adorable ways, "Me feel so happy me can hardly contain excitement!"

Ducky laughed at Petrie's eccentric behavior and gently shushed him to make sure they had not been heard, and the duo kept each other in a tight hug while the Swimmer began to rhythmically hop on one foot to treat Petrie for some fun that was perfect for their age. This earned playful laughs from the Flyer as he felt himself being bounced up and down by her dancing.

"How is this for a way to relax, my Funny Flyer?" she giggled playfully.

"This feel so bouncy, me Sweet Swimmer!" chortled Petrie, earning more laughs from his girlfriend.

This went on for several minutes with Ducky switching feet from time to time, until she began to tire her legs out. Eventually, she had to stop with the hug-dancing so she and her boyfriend could get some air.

"That … really tiring," gasped Petrie as they broke off their long-lasting hug of excitement.

"It sure was fun, but my legs are worn out," panted Ducky.

"Let's get drink from river, Ducky," suggested Petrie.

"Good idea, Petrie," said Ducky.

The two kids peeked their heads out and looked to their left, and then to their right. Only a few grownup Swimmers and Threehorns appeared to be in sight, so they emerged from the bush, walking casually as if they were just there for their morning drink, and sat down on the riverbank and lowered their heads to suck some water into their mouths. In an instant, their mouths were cooled down by the coldness of the river's water, and they found it very pleasuring.

"This feels much better," sighed Ducky relaxingly.

"This water sure nice," agreed Petrie.

After a few more sips, the two brought their heads back up and tiptoed their way back into the bush. Once they were concealed, they looked into each other's eyes desirably.

"Did I ever tell you how cute your eyes are?" asked Ducky.

Petrie blushed and grinned widely.

"Me ever tell you how beautiful your face is?" he replied in a whisper.

Ducky's cheeks instantly turned red, and she smiled one of the most adorable smiles Petrie had seen on her.

"Me really know how to make you smile," the Flyer commented.

"Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky, "And I see I really know how to make you smile, too."

"Aww, Ducky!" smiled Petrie.

"C'mhere, ya!" said Ducky with some bubbly giggles, and she pulled the Flyer onto her lap and pleasantly kissed him on his beak.

Petrie smiled brightly in pleasure as he felt his girlfriend squeezing him in a tight hug and kissing him. There was really something about Ducky's hugs and kisses that made him feel so loved. This even seemed to pale in comparison to the hugs his mother would give him.

"You so loving," he sighed happily.

"I know you are, too," replied Ducky playfully.

Petrie could only blush even more, and he planted a kiss on Ducky's bill in response.

"There proof," he smiled.

"You are a funny one," giggled Ducky.

"Me love you, Ducky," the Flyer grinned.

"I love you, too, Petrie," the Swimmer replied.

The two looked at each other with their eyes half-closed as if they were seducing each other towards a passionate kiss, and they brought their mouths together and began sucking each other's faces. However, this was not to last …

Just as they were starting to lick each other's tongues, they were suddenly interrupted …

"Um, … e-excuse me," said a voice.

The two lovers quickly opened their eyes in horror and pulled their mouths away from each other, briefly screaming as if they had been startled. They were sure that they had just been caught red-handed, and surely it could mean big trouble.

However, when they opened the branches and looked outside their bush, they found that Littlefoot was the one whom had interrupted their kiss … again.

"Littlefoot!" they both shouted angrily as they started to feel rather irritated from his consistent interruptions.

"S-sorry, guys," the Longneck stuttered, looking around to make sure no one else was looking, "I'm very sorry for interrupting your little … moment, … but I thought I might tell you that our friends are waiting for you."

The Swimmer and Flyer continued to gasp as they tried to recover from their moment of panic. Although they felt relieved that it was Littlefoot whom had cut off their kissing moment and not anybody else, they still felt disappointed that they couldn't finish their pleasant kiss, and they began to feel very agitated having to have their private moments rushed consistently. They felt that this was something that would have to stop so that they could get more time to themselves … and more time to secretly engage in their smoochy love sessions.

"Me hope you no plan to disturb us like that very often!" said Petrie, shooting the Longneck a warning glare.

"That was kind of rude, Littlefoot," added Ducky a bit more calmly.

"I apologize for that," sighed Littlefoot, "I just wanted you to know that the others are waiting for you to join us. We've been looking for you all morning."

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other for a moment. Although all they really wanted was have another love day to themselves, they were beginning to miss playing with their friends after yesterday's rather smoochy day of rushed love-making sessions hiding in various bushes and tiny caves to avoid being seen by anyone.

"So, … you guys wanna come and join us?" offered Littlefoot.

"Well, … me guess me could do with a little fun with everyone," said Petrie hesitantly.

"Me, too," agreed Ducky, knowing that keeping up appearances could potentially keep their friends less suspicious about them, "We would be happy to play with you, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot chuckled, "Good! Meet us at our meeting place."

"Okay!" the two lovers replied as their Longneck friend ran off.

The duo took a moment to smile at each other for at least a little bit longer before they stood up and briefly kissed each other once more.

"Well, Petrie, we may not have gotten today all to ourselves, but at least we did get to do one of our own dances," chuckled Ducky.

"That one-foot hopping dance really make me feel bouncy when you hug me like that," giggled Petrie, "We should do that again sometime."

"We should, we should!" agreed Ducky.

"Wanna race to our meeting place, Ducky?" asked Petrie.

"You bet!" Ducky accepted.

"Last one there first to be tickled tonight once everyone go home!" teased Petrie with a laugh.

"Oh, it is on!" laughed Ducky playfully, and the two lovers leapt out of the bush and set off on their one-on-one race to meet up with the rest of the Gang.

* * *

Mama Flyer was soaring over the valley, admiring the view provided by being up in the sky. She had fed her children some tree stars for breakfast, and now she was keen on meeting up with a good friend of hers. Ever since she had learned about Petrie being in a relationship with Ducky, she wanted to meet up with Mama Swimmer, so they could "have a little discussion."

Before long, the cerulean blue Flyer found that she was not very far at all from the river, and she spotted the dinosaur she wanted to see, taking a drink.

Mama Swimmer could see the shadow of a Flyer approaching her as she drank from the river, and she looked up and noticed that Mama Flyer was soaring towards her.

"Ah, Ms. Flyer," she greeted her good friend.

"Hi, Mrs. Swimmer," Mama Flyer replied as she brought her feet to the ground, "Just the one I wanted to see."

Mama Swimmer could tell why, and she didn't hesitate to guess.

"So I assume you heard the news?" the Swimmer said.

"What news?" asked Mama Flyer, wanting to be sure of what this news was.

"About our kids?" added Mama Swimmer in a whisper.

"I have, yes," answered Mama Flyer, knowing immediately what her Swimmer friend was referring to, "Petrie came home last night and told me that she apparently has feelings for Ducky."

"Ducky informed my mate and I about the same thing when she came home," said Mama Swimmer, "She seems to have fallen for Petrie."

"Did she tell only you, or does your mate know as well?" asked Mama Flyer.

"He does. He initially lashed out at Ducky, but she brought him back to his senses after I think something might have snapped in her, and she compared him to, … I still don't have the courage to speak his name on a regular basis."

Mama Flyer gasped, knowing whom she was referring to. To think that any father could be compared to Rolf was quite a shock. It would be an understatement to say that any father didn't like being compared to him, particularly now that everyone in the valley had heard Ducky's tragic story of Judy.

"He eventually apologized and said he'd be okay with it, but I think he wants next to no involvement in helping them. He greatly fears the consequences if our kids are ever found out," finished Mama Swimmer.

"I'm dreading the consequences, too," sympathized Mama Flyer, "Whether they will effect just our children or our whole families, I'm not sure, but I'm with you in believing that we should help Petrie and Ducky with their love for each other whilst making sure that none of us get caught in the act."

"This really came as a shock to me," said Mama Swimmer, "I didn't have any idea that they would get this close."

"I've noticed for a while now that they have been very close to each other, and I guess they eventually reached the point where they seemed to have found their hearts' desires in one another," smiled Mama Flyer thoughtfully, before her smile faded from her beak, "However, I think they're just as nervous about being together as we are."

"I've noticed that, too," replied Mama Swimmer, "They're so tempt on spending time alone together, but the problem is there aren't that many places where they can do it without the worry about someone else seeing them."

"Exactly," nodded Mama Flyer, "Littlefoot somehow managed to find out, but other than that, they've managed to keep it safe from the others."

"It does make me feel a little nervous, too," sighed Mama Swimmer, "They're still too young to find a mate, seeing as they're still just little, playful children, and with many dinosaurs in this valley not being supportive of relationships between those of different kinds, … I think we have quite a sticky situation in our hands."

"That is, unless we're able to keep the details away from everybody else," said Mama Flyer, "I'm sure Littlefoot's grandparents would be okay with it, since they're very caring to all the children, … but others, I'm not sure."

"Mr. Threehorn would definitely forbid it. I'd say we keep this as far away from him as possible," shivered Mama Swimmer.

"Agreed," Mama Flyer instantly replied, "So, … I've been thinking that since your daughter and my son have started this new relationship, we should try to help them in some way."

"When I first fell in love with my mate, we would often venture off into some very special place that was filled with nothing but sheer beauty. To this day, I remember so much about it."

"My mate would get very picky when it came to finding the perfect place for us to enjoy ourselves in," Mama Flyer recalled sadly as she thought about her deceased mate whom Petrie never really got to know as a father.

"I wonder if there's someplace in the Great Valley that's just as beautiful as the one I remember from all those cold times ago," suggested Mama Swimmer.

"A place filled with beautiful tree stars or shiny stones?" Mama Flyer said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," smiled Mama Swimmer.

"A place filled with beautiful tree stars and shiny stones," said another voice, "Sounds like a dream place for anyone."

The Swimmer and Flyer exchanged worried glances and frantically looked behind them to find Tria taking a morning stroll with her daughter, Tricia.

Mama Flyer let out a fake cough and hesitantly replied, "Yeah."

"So, who's the lucky one?" asked Tria curiously.

Mama Flyer looked nervously at Mama Swimmer as she tried to think of a way to avoid having their precious children being found out. With Tria being Topps' mate, they didn't feel comfortable with her finding out, as it presented a severe risk of the most rigid dinosaur in the valley discovering Ducky and Petrie committing a serious crime.

"Oh, a friend of mine," Mama Swimmer suddenly said rather quickly.

"A friend?" said Tria with interest.

"A few Night Circle cycles ago, an old family friend told me that her daughter found a mate and happily enjoying her new life with him. They've been trying to find some beautiful place to peacefully enjoy their time alone," lied Mama Swimmer.

Mama Flyer was so astounded that Mama Swimmer could improvise such a detailed story so quickly. She couldn't have possibly managed that herself. It could be extremely useful if Ducky and Petrie ever became on the verge of being caught.

"Oh, well, next time you see her, tell her I'm wishing her good luck," winked Tria just as Tricia started jumping excitedly around the Swimmer and Flyer mothers.

"Hi there, Tricia," greeted Mama Flyer gently.

"How are you today, little one?" Mama Swimmer asked the baby Threehorn.

Tricia simply giggled excitedly as she ran circles around the two mothers.

"Tricia," called Tria, "Come on, dear. Let's go find some tree stars."

In an instant, Tricia went running back to her mother, and the two Threehorns continued on with their morning walk.

"Have a good day!" Tria called.

"You, too, Tria!" Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer replied in unison.

Once the Threehorns were gone, the Swimmer and Flyer sighed in relief.

"That was way too close," whispered Mama Flyer, "Amazing you could come up with such a convincing story so quickly."

"I've done that quite well in the past," chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"Anyways, do you know any place in the Great Valley that Petrie and Ducky might find enjoyable?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Not that I know of. However, I have thought of another way we could help them," answered Mama Swimmer.

"What might that be?" asked Mama Flyer.

"We could each take our kids someplace to find something they think the other might like. Think of it like this: You could take Petrie to find something he thinks Ducky might like, and I'll take Ducky to find something she believes Petrie might like," explained Mama Swimmer.

"Excellent plan," agreed Mama Flyer.

"Well, I'd better gather some lunch for my children," said Mama Swimmer.

"Me, too," Mama Flyer replied, "Well, thanks a lot for offering your help, Mrs. Swimmer."

"I'll be happy to help out, Ms. Flyer," grinned Mama Swimmer, and the two shook hands, "I'll see you later."

"See you later," replied Mama Flyer before she took to the skies again to find some lunch for her children.

Mama Swimmer watched Mama Flyer leave, and she thought intently about the idea she had just proposed. She was sure that finding some place to privately enjoy some loving time together just might be something Ducky and Petrie could do just fine themselves given their vast number of adventures but looking for something special to give the other just might be a bit of a challenge unless they got help. She smiled at herself as she seemed convinced that her idea of helping them find that "special something" could be just the thing that would bring those two loving kids closer together.

Eventually snapping back to reality, Mama Swimmer began picking off tree stars to feed her children for lunch, all the while thinking of her daughter and Petrie.

* * *

 ** _This chapter may not have had too much to offer, but Ducky and Petrie have come to the realization that their love for each other is being supported by their parents._**

 ** _I initially was going to publish this chapter yesterday, but the winds were pretty harsh and I didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. Also, coincidentally enough, today is Valentine's Day, so I guess it's fitting I posted a chapter on Valentine's Day! :P_**

 ** _From here, I will probably start posting chapters a little less frequently than before, in order to allow readers to catch up. I know that as of the time I'm posting this, a lot of you have probably fallen behind, and I want to allow you to keep track of my progress. Thus, chances are I'll probably shift to posting every three days instead of every two days. Still though, there's a long way to go, but I feel that this is progressing well so far, and I'm still willing to meet the March 31 deadline for the epilogue. Anyways, have a good day, and I'll see you over the weekend with chapter 7! :)_**

 ** _Oh, and happy Valentine's Day! :P_**


	8. Chapter 7: A Night to Remember

**_CHAPTER 7_**

 ** _A Night to Remember_**

* * *

The Gang had one of the most fun-filled days they had in recent weeks. Once Ducky and Petrie had joined up with their friends, with the Swimmer beating the Flyer to them, they started their day with a game of Stop the Seed. Then, once they had lunch, they played a "boys vs. girls" match of "Toss the Seed."

During the match, Petrie scored the game-winning goal with Ducky just so happening to be the opposing goalie who came so close to keeping the game possibly ending in a tie. As Ducky got back up, instead of smirking at Petrie as an "I'll beat you next time" gesture, she smiled at him, and the Flyer blushed and smiled back just before Littlefoot and Chomper congratulated him for winning the game for the boys' team.

Of course, though, Ducky and Petrie naturally had a hard time trying to hide from the others the fact that they were in love, but once it came time for them to part ways for the night, Cera, Chomper and Ruby had grown more suspicious than before, yet only Cera seemed brave enough to voice her concern.

"You were right about one thing, Littlefoot," she said to Littlefoot once the two were alone.

"About what, Cera?" asked Littlefoot.

"Ducky and Petrie have been acting weird lately whenever they get close to each other," Cera pointed out.

"So, … they're just best friends," said Littlefoot innocently, "They enjoy playing together very much."

"Well, the past few days, it's shown more than ever," added Cera suspiciously, "It's that what tells me that they have something going on with each other."

Littlefoot could feel himself falling under some real pressure now that his Threehorn friend was on their case. He knew what the consequences would be if she or her father ever learned the truth.

"If I were you, Littlefoot, I'd go ask them what they've been up to lately," suggested Cera, "There's something not quite … right … about them."

"I tried that yesterday, but all I got was that they were just being playful pals to each other," lied Littlefoot.

"Hmph," snorted Cera, "I find that hard to believe, even if it came from them."

Littlefoot sighed in annoyance. He was really beginning to feel worn out from Cera throwing her suspicions in his face.

"I've noticed them acting oddly lately, too," Chomper said as he and Ruby joined them.

"Are Ducky and Petrie feeling alright?" asked Ruby, "They have been behaving very strangely, since they have a very strange way of behaving."

Littlefoot sighed in despair. Now three of his friends were begging to know the truth. He couldn't take any risks trusting anyone to keep Ducky and Petrie's secret safe, and he knew it was going to take desperate measures to make sure that wouldn't happen.

"Listen, guys, I don't know what's up with Ducky and Petrie," he said, "If I ever get the chance, I'll ask them myself what is going on with them. Right now, I don't think it's the best time to discuss this."

The Longneck looked over and saw Ducky, Petrie and Spike approaching them, and the other kids immediately fell silent. Cera, however, maintained her gruff look as she eyed Ducky and Petrie suspiciously. She knew something was extremely off with the two.

"Fine. We'll discuss this later," she whispered to Littlefoot in a somewhat threatening manner.

The Longneck gulped nervously. He did NOT want to have to mention this matter to Cera again, but as long as she stayed suspicious, she was determined to find out what was wrong with Ducky and Petrie.

"Well, we'll be seeing you all tomorrow," Chomper said as he and Ruby prepared to make their walk back to the Secret Caverns.

"See you tomorrow!" Littlefoot called back.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," said Ruby to her Sharptooth friend.

"Tomorrow should be just as fun as today was!" said Chomper excitedly just as the two disappeared from the sight of their friends.

" _We'll see about that,"_ thought Cera as she once again fixed her gaze at Ducky and Petrie.

"Well, … I'm going to head home now," the Threehorn said as she turned and began her walk home.

"Goodnight, Cera," called Ducky.

"See you later!" added Petrie.

" _Littlefoot had better get to the bottom of this soon,"_ the Threehorn thought with a furious look on her face that was hidden from her friends as she walked away.

Once Cera was gone, Littlefoot turned to his friends still occupying them. He was about to open his mouth, but he quickly saw that Spike was still in their presence, and he wasn't sure that he should be allowed to know, either, despite his inability to talk.

"Spike, would you like to go ahead and head back home?" Ducky asked her Spiketail brother, "I will catch up with you in a little while."

Spike nodded while letting out some simple grunts, and he turned and walked slowly in the direction that would lead him to the Swimmer nest.

"Guys," whispered Littlefoot, "I'm beginning to have worries about you."

"What you mean, Littlefoot?" asked Petrie, although he (sort of) knew what the answer was, and he gulped nervously.

"I think you'd better be careful when we're playing together in the future," warned Littlefoot.

"Why?" asked a nervous Ducky, "Have the others seen us?"

"No, but Cera's gotten extremely suspicious," shivered Littlefoot, "She's trying to force me into revealing the truth to her. I've managed to keep her away for now, but I'm afraid she'll probably be asking me the same question tomorrow."

"Oh, please no let Cera find out!" panicked Petrie.

"Her father would banish us to the Mysterious Beyond if he found-ed out!" quivered Ducky as she shuddered to imagine herself and Petrie becoming outcasts.

"Unless my grandparents would manage to talk him out of it," sighed Littlefoot.

Ducky and Petrie gulped and looked at each other worryingly. They weren't sure they were ready for Littlefoot's grandparents to know about their secret love for each other.

"You are not going to tell your grandma and grandpa, are you, Littlefoot?" asked Ducky.

"No," answered Littlefoot, "I'm not sure if they should know or not, so right now I'm keeping it to ourselves."

"You mean, … you may still tell your grandma and grandpa … eventually?" gulped Petrie.

"Only if I have no choice," said Littlefoot, "If this situation ever gets out of hand, then I'll have to tell my grandparents. They care deeply for all of us."

"Yeah, but they may no have soft spots for Swimmers and Flyers loving each other," said Petrie nervously.

"That I can't say for sure whether it's fact or fiction," replied Littlefoot.

"Ducky, … maybe we should avoid Cera for a while," Petrie told his girlfriend.

"If she is trying so hard to know the truth about us, … then I guess you are right, Petrie," agreed Ducky.

"Listen, guys," said Littlefoot, "I'll do whatever it takes to stop Cera from finding out about this, okay?"

"Please do!" begged the two lovers.

Littlefoot nodded nervously and he looked and noticed how low the Bright Circle was getting. Although there was still some time left before the last of its light would disappear, he was sure that now was the time to allow Ducky and Petrie to have some time alone.

"I'm gonna go home now, guys," the Longneck said, "See you later."

"See you later, Littlefoot," the lovers replied in unison as their Longneck friend left.

Now that the two were alone, they couldn't help but smile at each other, although they still felt nervous about Cera trying to find them out. They desperately hoped that nobody in the Threehorn family would ever find out, as they knew that the consequences would be severe if Topps ever discovered their secret. He greatly despised the idea of such a relationship in much the same way he used to despise the idea of children of different kinds playing together before learning of her daughter's unwavering loyalty to her friends changed his mind about that.

The duo soon shifted their negative thoughts aside and decided to find a nice place to sit so they could nourish each other with love again.

Before long, the two found a small rock to sit on, and they sat side-by-side, admiring the Bright Circle setting while hugging each other's backs. Ducky looked to her left, whilst Petrie looked to his right, and they were relieved to see that nobody was around to see them.

"Every evening this feel more warm and beautiful," sighed Petrie.

"I feel the same," agreed Ducky.

Petrie then looked at his girlfriend and smiled brightly, "Because you and your beauty give me so much warmth and happiness."

Ducky blushed and smiled cutely at her boyfriend.

"You are such a sweet Flyer! You are, you are!" she said happily, and she rewarded Petrie with a loving kiss on his face, making him blush and smile pleasurably.

"Aww, Ducky!" the Flyer beamed in delight.

"You and your cuteness gives me so much warmth and happiness, too," the Swimmer said, "Yep, yep, yep!"

Petrie's smile widened to a more adorable one, and he promptly kissed Ducky's face in return for her loving words.

"Me could listen to your, 'Yep, yep, yep' many times in a row," commented Petrie playfully.

"How about this? Remember you said-ed that whoever won our race to meet with our friends got-ed to tickle the other? Well, we are keeping that word!" said Ducky in a playful voice as she pulled Petrie onto her lap and hugged her tightly, then she began kissing his face and tickling his feet while repeatedly singing, "Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

Petrie laughed in delight as Ducky's catchphrase warmed his heart and the ticklish sensations on his feet sent his body into an uncontrollable fit.

"Haahahahahaheheheheheeheeheeheeheeheee!" the Flyer laughed adorably, "Meeheeheeheehee lohohove thihihihihis!"

"You are my Funny Flyer! Yep, yep, yep!" said Ducky playfully before she stopped tickling Petrie's feet and began smooching him lovingly.

Petrie moaned in pleasure once he felt his girlfriend's bill sucking passionately on his face, and he relaxed and closed his eyes while he allowed Ducky to soothe him delicately.

After a minute, Petrie turned his beak towards Ducky's bill, and the two brought their mouths together and began sucking each other's faces while exchanging saliva and playing with their tongues. They softly moaned in pleasure and made cute, babyish sucking noises with their mouths like a pair of newborn hatchlings. When it came to all their secret love games, none of them compared to the moments when they kissed and smooched.

The duo continued to suck each other's faces and look seductively at each other until it got to the point where they needed some air. Reluctantly, they pulled their mouths away and gasped for air.

"I love you, Petrie," smiled Ducky.

"Me love you, too, Ducky," replied Petrie.

It was then that another warm thought entered Ducky's head.

"Petrie, … have you ever thought of … looking for a place where we could hang out and share our love for each other without anyone else having to interrupt us all the time?" she asked Petrie, "Maybe tonight we could try and find somewhere nice to go."

Petrie seemed confused upon hearing that, but he understood what she meant.

"You mean, … like …," he began.

"A little spot where we can have lots of privacy," Ducky finished for him.

"Hmm," murmured Petrie thoughtfully as he tried to think of some of the most beautiful places he had visited during his young life, "Me … n-not so sure me know many such places."

"Maybe we should go exploring," suggested Ducky, "The Great Valley must have many beautiful places for us to visit."

"Me sure you right, Ducky," agreed Petrie.

The two stood up and looked at each other with bright smiles that showed their anticipation of another little adventure; one that the two would have all to themselves, something that had never happened before.

As Ducky gazed at Petrie's smile, another idea suddenly flew into her head …

"I was wondering, Petrie. I love it when we ride on Spike's back, but I was just thinking, would you like to ride on my back?" the Swimmer offered.

Petrie put on what Ducky would have certainly called a cute "thinking face," and she giggled as the Flyer pondered how'd it be like to ride on her back. He had rode on the backs of just about all their friends, but never Ducky's. They were nearly the same size and had never really tried carrying each other, except for whenever Petrie was trying to lift Ducky out of one of the countless dangerous situations they had gotten themselves in. Although Petrie preferred being the eye in the sky, he couldn't help but wonder how it would be like to let Ducky carry him around for a while. He began to feel curious about how warm it would feel and quick of a ride it could be as Ducky was quite a fast runner for her size. Finally, he had made up his mind …

"Me think me like to try it out," he answered with a smile, and Ducky promptly turned around and used her tail to lift Petrie onto her back. The Flyer wrapped his arms around her neck whilst his wings slipped underneath her arms and wrapped around her chest. The Flyer sat comfortably on her back and tail, his legs dangling back and forth and gripping the sides of her tail.

"Ready, Petrie?" asked Ducky, and she reached back with her arms and wrapped them around the Flyer's back to hug him from behind while keeping him secured on her back.

"Me ready, Ducky!" chuckled Petrie as he felt her warming hold already giving him soothing sensations.

"Let's go adventuring!" proclaimed Ducky before she broke into laughter and started running whilst holding the Flyer tightly on her back.

Petrie laughed along with her and kept his arms wrapped tightly around her neck to keep himself from falling off. He rested his head on her shoulder and leaned against her cheek while she ran with her two quick feet.

In almost no time, Petrie was beginning to get a very good sense as to how fast Ducky could really run. Although he could fly faster than she could run, he had to admit in his mind that she really was quite an effective runner. The air blew gently around them as she made her way through the valley, obviously heading for someplace they had never been to before, and he loved every second of it.

Soon, they entered a forest, and Ducky switched from running to skipping, still keeping her arms behind her back to help Petrie stay on. The rhythm of Ducky's skipping brought some feeling of excitement into Petrie's chest as he giggled and enjoyed the playful ride she was giving him. This felt like the most fun-filled ride of his life, and it seemed to him that Ducky really knew how to make it fun and keep it that way until they reached their destination.

As they emerged from the other side of the forest, into another area of open grass under the light of the Bright Circle, the Swimmer looked ahead and saw what looked like a very narrow pathway on the other side of the open path. However, just as curiosity got the best of her, she looked to their right, towards the Bright Circle, and saw Littlefoot's grandparents, appearing to be talking happily with each other. The Swimmer and Flyer's eyes gazed downward, and they saw Littlefoot himself eating a tree star, presumably for dinner.

"Uh," Petrie began murmuring as he shuddered worryingly, but Ducky thought quickly and crouched beneath some tall grass, still keeping her arms behind her back as she held Petrie. The Swimmer gently shushed the Flyer and kept her eyes on the Longnecks, waiting for an opportunity to sneak across to the other side of the forest.

Eventually, the two elderly Longnecks looked down at their grandson, and Ducky instantly began tiptoeing across the grass while keeping herself low.

"Keep your head low, Petrie," she whispered to the Flyer, and he obeyed by lowering his head next to hers.

Neither of them let a single sound escape their mouths as the Swimmer cautiously made her way across. She sped up a little once she saw the forest on the other side getting nearer and nearer. Finally, she ran the rest of the way and scurried straight down the narrow pathway she had aimed for. Petrie opened his eyes once his eyelids detected that things had suddenly gotten darker, and he saw trees and plants surrounding them, indicating that they had made it onto the narrow forest path.

"Whew," he quietly sighed in relief.

"That was a close one," whispered Ducky, and she used her head to push a large leaf out of the way.

As Ducky carried Petrie past the leaf, it reclosed the entrance behind them. They looked ahead and noticed just how long the path would be. To them, it seemed amazing that it was just small enough to fit only the two of them. None of their other friends would have been able to squeeze their way through the tiny hole, unless Spike ever decided to try and eat his way through. What further amazed them was how long the path was. It looked as though it could stretch on for miles.

"Me wonder where this lead to?" whispered Petrie.

"Let's find out," replied Ducky curiously, and she began to skip her way down the path whilst never bringing her arms out from behind her back. Petrie once again giggled cutely as Ducky's skipping again gave him that sense of excitement.

Eventually, they rounded a bend and noticed the end of the tunnel-like path just ahead. Ducky stopped skipping and started hopping on both feet. With each hop, she swung her legs forward in midair so her feet sprung her and Petrie forward. Petrie couldn't help but feel awkward yet somewhat cute. He had never seen Ducky behave quite like this before. He began to wonder if she always got this way whenever she got this excited. Then again, he had never seen her jump like this before, even at times when he saw her get so excited. This seemed to be a new side to her, and it seemed that this was excitement from the idea of just the two of them about to find some place for them to privately feed love to each other.

"Whoa! Ducky!" chuckled Petrie, "This jumping so fun!"

"Oh, I am so excited!" giggled Ducky cutely as she continued jumping towards their probable destination, a smile etching on her face with wide open eyes of excitement. If Petrie had been able to look at her face at that moment, he would have seen just how joyous she really was.

The Swimmer closed her eyes and made one last jump. The two emerged from the tunnel and into an open area of forest beautifully lit by the Bright Circle. Petrie looked around and gasped with wonder …

He saw that Ducky was standing on moist grass, and ahead of them was a very small pond with floating green pads. Beyond the pond were rocks that formed a wall. Just above the rocks, the Bright Circle was filling the entire area with orange light. The gap above the rocks was bordered by many trees and leaves surrounding the entire area from all four horizons, perfectly sealing it from anyone outside, with the sole exception of that big window on the western horizon that allowed the setting Bright Circle to shine directly at it towards the end of the day. The walls at ground level were gorgeously covered in green moss. Petrie looked up and saw tons more branches and leaves covering the area as if they were forming a ceiling much like that of a cave. The whole place looked so astounding, and Petrie could only gaze with wonder at what he was seeing.

"Ducky, … open your eyes," said Petrie.

With a smiling chuckle, Ducky opened her eyes and saw for herself just what Petrie had just seen, and she gasped in amazement. The whole area was just beautiful, and what further excited her was the fact that it was perfectly secluded in the middle of a forest.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "This is … beautiful!"

"This place … so … amazing!" shouted Petrie excitedly.

"I have never seen anything like this before!" agreed Ducky, "Nope, nope, nope!"

"Oh, boy!" giggled Petrie excitedly, "This perfect place for us to enjoy ourselves and kiss!"

"I agree!" chuckled Ducky, "This is perfect! It is far away from where everyone else is, so nobody will see or hear us in here, and it is so beautiful when the Bright Circle is setting!"

"So, me Sweet Swimmer," said Petrie seductively as he looked at the green pads floating in the pond, "Wanna hop on those pads?"

"Sounds like fun, my Funny Flyer," replied Ducky with an eccentric smile.

The Swimmer finally brought her arms out from behind her back and allowed Petrie to slide down her tail. Once the Flyer was finally free, the two didn't spend a moment's hesitation wrapping an arm around each other's backs, and they began hopping on the green pads, each on one foot. The surface of the floating plants felt very soft for their feet. In fact, they were so soft that they decided immediately that they would hop onto the pad in the center of the pond and sit down on it. Ducky sat down and spread her legs out so that Petrie could sit in front of her and get a feeling of the pad's soft surface. Once the Flyer sat down, the Swimmer wrapped her arms around his chest and pinned his arms and wings down, and she delightfully kissed the right end of his mouth, earning a big smile from him.

"This so nice," sighed Petrie in relaxation as they began admiring the Bright Circle's setting from within their new hideout.

"I feel as if I never want to leave this place," said Ducky, "It is perfect."

"And nobody see or hear us in here," added Petrie, "We feed each other as much love as we want when we here and never get caught."

"Yeah," chuckled Ducky, "Now that you have mentioned that, there is so much we can do in here to show our love for each other."

Petrie smiled as he thought of the endless possibilities they had in this forested cave.

"What you think we do next, Ducky?" the Flyer asked with an eager smile.

Ducky looked around their cave and noticed two red shiny stones sitting by the corner of the pond.

"I wonder if we can do anything with those shiny stones?" she said thoughtfully.

Petrie eyed the shiny stones as he gained a sense of what Ducky was about to consider.

"Me thinking what you thinking, Ducky," the Flyer spoke cutely.

"Why don't we make something out of them?" the Swimmer suggested.

"Good idea," agreed Petrie, "Like something to show our love for each other?"

Ducky let out a bubbly laugh and replied, "That is exactly what I was thinking."

"Let's do it!" chortled Petrie.

Ducky opened her arms and allowed Petrie to stand up and flap his wings, so he could fly over to the shiny stones. The Flyer landed next to them and eagerly grabbed it, while Ducky hopped over the green pads and grabbed the other one.

"Well, we have got-ed our two shiny stones, … so let's see what we can do with them."

"Me no can wait!" said Petrie excitedly.

With that, the two kids their shiny stones and walked over to a spot where they could do their little projects privately so that they could surprise each other once they were finished.

Ducky grabbed a couple of tree stars and used her mouth to cut some small pieces out of them. Once she had all the small pieces she needed, she scrunched up another tree star and turned it into juice. She had seen how tree star juice could often be used to stick some things together, like branches, so she wondered if it could work on shiny stones as well. She splashed the juice all over the face of her shiny stone and started laying out the cut-out tree star pieces over it. She immediately knew what she would stick on the stone.

"Petrie is going to love this," she whispered, "Yep, yep, yep."

Meanwhile, Petrie had also cut some tree stars to pieces and scrunched another one to make sticky tree star juice. Once he splashed the juice on his shiny stone, he began sticking the tiny tree star pieces onto the stone in a very particular way, … one he knew Ducky would love …

"Ducky love this so much," he whispered to himself in anticipation.

The two each waited for the tree star juice to dry, then they brushed off any empty spaces containing juice so that their shiny stones could retain their sparkling shines. With their stones completed, they each took stems filled with small green leaves and glued the ends together with tree star juice, then they took their decorated stones and stuck them to the stems.

They each took a glance at their own finished pieces, which now looked like something they could wear around their necks. This was exactly what they had envisioned doing, and now they were ready to present their stones to each other.

"Me done with mine," said Petrie as he approached Ducky, hiding his stone behind his back.

"Mine is ready, too," replied Ducky, also hiding her stone behind her back.

"Ready to see yours, me Sweet Swimmer?" asked Petrie.

"Show me, my Funny Flyer," chuckled Ducky eagerly.

With a beaming smile, Petrie cutely revealed his shiny stone to Ducky, and the Swimmer gasped in astonishment.

Petrie had decorated his stone with the depiction of a Swimmer and Flyer playing with each other. Above them, the Bright Circle seemed to have taken in the shape of a heart.

Ducky's eyes welled with happy tears as she adored the cute picture Petrie had made with the tree star pieces.

"Petrie, you are so loving," she sniffled happily.

"For you, Ducky," grinned Petrie proudly, and he ceremoniously placed the stone around Ducky's neck.

"Thank you so much, Petrie," quivered Ducky.

"You welcome, Ducky," replied Petrie.

The shiny stone sparkled brightly right over the Swimmer's chest, and she smiled as she took a moment to admire her new neckwear. Then, she remembered that she had one to show Petrie as well.

"Wanna see yours, Petrie?" she asked him.

"Me no can wait!" said Petrie excitedly.

Ducky revealed her shiny stone from behind her back, and Petrie could only gasp in amazement …

The Swimmer had decorated this stone with the image of a large heart. Within the heart, a Swimmer and a Flyer were kissing each other in such an adorable fashion.

"Ducky, … me no know what to say," gasped Petrie, "This … so … lovely."

"This is for you, Petrie," smiled Ducky, and she delicately placed the stone around the Flyer's neck.

Petrie smiled as he saw his new neckwear shining directly over his chest, then he looked back up at Ducky.

"Thank you, Ducky," he smiled cutely as tears leaked from his eyes.

"You are welcome, Petrie," replied Ducky.

The two took a few moments to adore each other's appearance, now that they were wearing their new neckwear with shiny stones dangling right underneath their chins.

"Let's make this more pleasurable," said Ducky seductively.

"Delighted," answered Petrie, and the two hugged each other's backs and once again hopped over the green pads floating in the pond.

Once more, the two kids sat down on the pad in the center of the pond, and Petrie sat on Ducky's lap and allowed the Swimmer to cuddle him tightly while they admired the Bright Circle setting once again. They slowly brought their mouths together and began smooching each other cutely. Their mouths made a funny noise as they smooched, and they found it as music to their ears.

Their hearts felt warm sensations as they cuddled and kissed each other. With their newly-created neckwear and the warm colors of the Bright Circle dimly lighting the forest cave, this moment felt the most pleasurable yet, even more so than their first kiss. It seemed that with every moment they spent with their love sessions, it felt sweeter than the last. No matter how many times they hugged or kissed, it always felt refreshing to their hearts. They knew right then and there that this would be one special evening to remember.

"Me love you, Ducky, … so, so much," whispered Petrie.

"I love you, too, Petrie, … so, so much. Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky.

Petrie smiled and giggled from hearing Ducky's catchphrase, and the two gazed at each other's neckwear. Ducky seemed to notice something that felt special about having shiny stones over their chests.

"You know, Petrie, … these shiny stones have a special meaning for us now," the Swimmer said.

"What you mean, Ducky?" asked Petrie curiously.

"The red color of the shiny stones … and the decorations on them … are much like our hearts beating for each other," explained Ducky as Petrie listened with interest, "Red is the color of the blood that goes through our hearts that desire each other, and the decorations show our friendship that we have built-ed on ever since we first met."

Petrie was amazed at what he heard. He was fascinated with the vision that these shiny stones were symbols of their love by showing how much their hearts beat for each other. It all made perfect sense to him. Ever since their first adventure, their hearts had been desiring each other, but they had waited for over two years to finally connect and bring the two kids together in a way they couldn't have imagined. Now, here they were, in a relationship that they were only just starting to build on, although it would be a number of cold times before they would reach their Time of Great Growing. Only then, they would be able to become mates; at least, they hoped they would. This was only the first stage of a relationship that would take many years to develop.

"Even though we still children, me happy we together," grinned Petrie.

"Me, too, Petrie," agreed Ducky.

"Problem is … it still many cold times before Time of Great Growing," sighed Petrie, "If only we no have to wait that long."

"I understand, Petrie," sympathized Ducky, "For now, it is our time to be kids and love each other the way kids do."

"We still young … mean we still have lots of fun times ahead," chuckled Petrie.

"Right," answered Ducky, "You know what they say?"

"What?" asked a confused Petrie.

"Kids will be kids!" chuckled Ducky.

Petrie laughed after hearing that, and Ducky almost immediately joined him in laughter.

Once their laughter died down, the two snuggled close together and nuzzled each other's faces while they continued to watch the Bright Circle set.

* * *

An hour later, the Bright Circle had gone, and the Night Circle began to appear. Throughout that entire hour, Ducky and Petrie had cuddled closely and kissed from time to time, until the Flyer seemingly began to fall asleep in the Swimmer's lap. Ducky had tightly wrapped both arms around Petrie and kissed his head crest to pamper him with their love as the Flyer slowly fell asleep. Now, Petrie was fast asleep while Ducky continued to snuggle him comfortably so that he would never stop feeling her pleasurable warmth. His sleep rumbling sounded so adorable to her, and she wondered how much longer she would get to her it.

Then, she suddenly realized just how late it had gotten …

"Oh, my!" she gasped quietly, "It is so late! Our families must be worried-ed about us! Oh, dear. Oh, dear!"

Instinctively, Ducky gently began to tickle Petrie to wake him up. The Flyer giggled in his sleep as he felt his girlfriend's fingers rubbing delicately on his wings.

"Heeheeheeheehehehehe!" he giggled bubbly, "Duhuhuhuckeeheeheeheehy!"

"Wake up, Petrie," whispered Ducky, "It is getting late. We have got to go home."

Petrie only continued to giggle cutely, and Ducky found this as music to her ears. Eventually, though, the Flyer gave in and opened his eyes, and Ducky stopped tickling him, so he could catch his breath.

Petrie looked around and saw that the cave was suddenly a lot darker than it was when he fell asleep.

"How long me sleep?" he asked.

"For a while," replied Ducky, "We had gotten so comfortable together that you falled asleep on my lap."

Petrie gasped as it dawned on him that he had slept right on Ducky. He had never slept this closely with anyone before, except his mother, and he wondered how she felt from having him sleep right in her cuddly hold.

"Me sorry me sleep on you," he blushed.

"It is okay, my love," replied Ducky kindly, "It felt-ed good, and your sleep rumbling was so cute. Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie blushed deeper and could only reply sheepishly, "Aww, Ducky!"

"Come on. Let's go home," said Ducky, and the two stood up and hopped over the floating pads before their feet touched land again.

Then, a thought struck Petrie …

"Me not sure we should take these shiny stones with us," he said nervously, "What if someone else see them?"

Ducky paused, and she remembered that they were still wearing their shiny stones around their necks. Petrie did have a point: if anybody else other than their mothers, or Littlefoot, saw their shiny stones, then there would be a much greater risk of everyone finding out about their secret relationship, and thus a much greater risk of them spending the rest of their lives in the Mysterious Beyond.

"You are right, Petrie," the Swimmer gasped in realization, "Maybe we should keep these here."

"You think they still be here next time we come here?" asked Petrie.

"I think so," answered Ducky, "Since no one ever comes here, these shiny stones should be safe. Yep, yep, yep."

The two lovers reluctantly removed their neckwear and gently placed them next to each other against one of the moss-covered rocky walls. It was there they would hope to find them the next time they entered this paradise-like forest cave.

"Well," Ducky said with a sigh as she picked up Petrie and placed him on her back, "Let's go home."

With that, the Swimmer grabbed the Flyer's hands and placed his arms behind his back while holding his hands with her own hands. Petrie chuckled in anticipation of another fun ride, and Ducky used her head to brush the tree star out of the way to reveal the exit and started her walk down the long, forested tunnel once more.

Before long, the kids made their way out of the forest and into the open area near Littlefoot's home. Knowing that almost everyone was asleep, Ducky playfully started running across the valley again to treat Petrie to a fun piggyback ride, occasionally switching between running, skipping and jumping on both feet to give the Flyer a very fun ride. As far as they were concerned, anyone who didn't know them would probably have said that Ducky looked like a Swimmer carrying her foster Flyer brother around for a playful time.

As they finally returned to the river area where their homes neighbored each other, Ducky stopped in her tracks and saw adult Swimmer and Flyer feet standing in front of them.

The two looked up and were met with the sight of their mothers, looking down at them with their arms crossed, and looks that told them they were probably in trouble for being out so late.

"Uh, … oh," murmured Petrie sheepishly.

"Um, … h-hi, … Mama," they both spoke together, blushing as they anticipated trouble.

"Okay, you two," smirked Mama Swimmer, "Where have you been all evening?"

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other nervously. They weren't so sure about revealing that hideout they had just discovered, but on the other side, they felt they could trust their mothers, so Ducky spoke up as Petrie was too shy to do it.

"We, … uh, … went-ed adventuring around the valley, trying to find some place where we could have some … private … time together, … and we found-ed this beautiful place in the forest near Littlefoot's home," explained Ducky.

Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer looked at each other quite oddly. They had somewhat suspected that the two would have probably wandered off looking for such a place. After their conversation earlier that day about such a possibility, they were happy that they had managed to find one themselves.

"Just what we thought, I must admit," chuckled Mama Flyer.

"Huh?" said Ducky and Petrie.

"Yes, kids," nodded Mama Swimmer, "The two of us met up today and discussed what you two have been up to lately."

"Really?" gasped Petrie.

Their mothers nodded and smiled at them.

"We just want you to know that, regardless of what others would believe about all this, we are both very proud and happy for you," said Mama Swimmer, and she and Mama Flyer winked at their kids.

Ducky and Petrie looked at their mothers with astonishment and brightly smiled back.

"So, you say you found some sort of hideout in a forest?" said Mama Swimmer.

"Uh, huh! Uh, huh!" nodded Ducky and Petrie together with beaming smiles.

"Did you two have a good time in there?" asked Mama Flyer, trying to hold back a laugh.

"We have so much fun in there," smiled Petrie, "Me no can wait to do it again."

"Yep, yep, yep!" agreed Ducky.

Their mothers chuckled and smiled.

"Well, kids, we're happy that you had a great time together," said Mama Swimmer, but then her smile faded a little, "However, you had us worried for quite a while. We were patiently waiting for you to come home, and we were only just about to head out looking for you two."

Ducky and Petrie sighed and looked down, then at each other, sharing some sorrowful looks. They knew their mothers would not be happy about them being out so late when it was well past their bedtime.

"We are very sorry," Ducky apologized.

"Really, really sorry," added Petrie, then he spoke up, "It kinda my fault, really. We get relaxed in there, and me guess me just get so cozy that me fall asleep."

"Yes, yes, yes," nodded Ducky in confirmation, "Petrie falled asleep on my lap, but I thought-ed it was cute, … but then I realized-ed that it was getting late and we had to come home."

"Listen, Petrie, we understand how tempting it might be to snuggle together, but home is still the place to come to if you're ready to fall asleep," Mama Flyer spoke gently to her son.

"Me know," sighed Petrie.

"Um, if it ever happens again, will you … still get mad at us, … even if you know where we will be?" asked Ducky.

"It would probably be good knowing where you are if it does happen again, and if it's just as you described it, we'll be happy knowing you're comfortable together in a safe, secluded area," smiled Mama Swimmer, and Mama Flyer nodded in agreement, "Not that we'd encourage that to happen too often."

Ducky and Petrie exchanged awkward grins.

"Just you wait, little ones," said Mama Flyer, "Tomorrow night, when the Bright Circle starts to set, you can go back to your secret hideout, and only if one of you ends up falling asleep in there, we'll allow you to spend the night there."

"Although Spike will probably feel lonely," added Mama Swimmer.

"Oh, I do not want poor Spike to feel lonely. No, no, no," said Ducky, shaking her head.

"Maybe we sleep there sometimes, but not every night," suggested Petrie, "That way Spike no be lonely some nights."

"That's a good idea, Petrie," nodded Mama Swimmer.

Ducky and Petrie smiled at each other. They couldn't wait for tomorrow night to come.

"Now, kids, I think it's time we all got some much-needed sleep," said Mama Flyer.

"Ducky," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "Would you let Petrie off your back, please?"

Reluctantly, Ducky stretched her arms out from behind her back and let Petrie off. The two kissed each other's faces one more time before Mama Swimmer picked up Ducky and caressed her while Mama Flyer nuzzled Petrie.

"Goodnight, Ducky. Me love you," said Petrie.

"Goodnight, Petrie, and I love you, too," replied Ducky.

Their mothers smiled at those words and kissed their faces, earning laughs from both.

"Come along, Petrie. It's time to go home," said Mama Flyer as she flapped her wings and lifted herself off the ground again.

"Coming, Mama," Petrie replied as he followed his mother into the air.

"See you tomorrow, Petrie," called Ducky quietly as she waved at the Flyers.

"See you tomorrow, Ducky," Petrie called back, waving one of his wings at a faster speed to gesture a return hand wave.

"Bye, Petrie. Bye, Ms. Flyer," said Mama Swimmer.

"Bye, Ducky. Bye, Mrs. Swimmer," the Flyers replied before they disappeared into the night sky.

Mama Swimmer turned towards her nest just as Ducky began to yawn. She knew her daughter had quite a fun-filled night with Petrie.

"I think you came home just in time," the older Swimmer commented, "You look very tired."

"I am very tired," sighed Ducky weakly as she began to close her eyes.

Mama Swimmer approached their nest and gently placed her daughter next to Spike, and the instant Ducky felt herself touching the ground, she snuggled up to Spike and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Ducky," whispered Mama Swimmer.

Ducky was too tired to reply, and she kept a smile on her face as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Petrie and his mother returned to their rock, and Petrie was barely even able to flap his wings by the time they brought their feet onto the ledge in front of their small cave, despite the fact that he inadvertently got half an hour of sleep on Ducky's lap while they were in the forest cave.

"Not bad for first date," whispered Petrie as he panted for breath.

"I'm so glad you and Ducky had a great time," said Mama Flyer.

"Me, too," replied Petrie, "Me no wish it stop, though."

"Don't worry, Petrie," said Mama Flyer, "Tomorrow night, you'll get to do it again."

Petrie grinned at that idea. He couldn't wait to go back into that forest cave and enjoy cuddles and smooches with Ducky for as long as he wanted.

It was then that the little Flyer began to yawn, and he slowly followed his mother into the cave, where, much to his relief, all his siblings were asleep.

Mama Flyer stepped into the back of the cave and lied down. Petrie followed her in and grabbed his snuggling stick, wrapping it in his wings, and he lied down right next to his mother and faced her. The boy couldn't help but smile at her as a way of saying "thank you" for the willing support she had given him so far. The older Flyer playfully winked at her son and wrapped her wings around him to provide some more warmth.

"Goodnight, Petrie," she whispered to him.

"Goodnight, Mama," Petrie replied weakly as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Mama Flyer watched her son fall asleep, and she soon fell asleep herself, feeling happy that Petrie was doing a great job at building his love for Ducky despite their incredibly young age.

* * *

 ** _This chapter was certainly a handful for me. I must have spent hours on end thinking of ideas to make the chapter even cuter than it was on the previous version. To those who read the old version, you may have noticed that this is again a combination of two chapters on that version combined into one for this new version. There is also a major difference here between the two: in the old version, I had Ducky and Petrie's mothers find the hideout for them, but this time around I thought it'd be more realistic for the two kids to find it themselves by curiously exploring their valley. :P I understand that the necklace idea, also carried over from the old version, may not seem too LBT-like, but I kept it in simply because I thought it was adorable, and I didn't have the heart to remove it! :D_**

 ** _Nevertheless, I hope you found this chapter adorable in more ways than one, and I'll be working my butt off over the next few days to get the next chapter ready. I never thought that revamping a story, even with the old documents intact, could still be rather challenging. Anyways, see you soon with chapter 8! :)_**


	9. Chapter 8: The Sky is Crying

**_CHAPTER 8_**

 ** _The Sky is Crying_**

* * *

As morning broke over the Great Valley, anyone who hadn't yet woken up would have no idea that a streak of eleven bright days in a row was about to come to an end …

Dark, heavy sky puffies loomed over the skies over the valley just as the Bright Circle was beginning to rise, and as the sky water began to arrive, it would not be the Bright Circle's blocked light that would wake the hundreds of leafeaters in the valley; it was to be the sound of sky water pelting on the ground, along with occasional strikes of sky fire and accompanying rumbles of thunder.

Petrie woke up with a startle when sky fire struck just outside his home, and a loud roar rumbled the entire cave. His mother and siblings all jolted awake, and the children looked around and trembled in fear. None of them could bear the prospect of losing another home to a thunderstorm.

"Now, now, kids," Mama Flyer said soothingly to calm her children down, "Everything will be alright. I'm going to go make sure there's no damage outside."

With that, the Flyer slowly stepped outside just as more sky fire struck near the cave. It took everything for her not to jolt from shock, but her kids once again jumped in the nest and screamed.

Petrie found himself with one thing on his mind. It wasn't how scared he and his siblings were of the sky fire, but it was about Ducky. He had been looking forward to having some secret fun with her today, but now the chances of that happening were next to nothing. His mother rarely ever let him go play in sky water after he had gotten sick twice from having wet feet when the valley was flooded. He knew that Ducky loved playing in sky water and mud puddles, but it did little to ease his predicament.

"Everything outside is just fine," Mama Flyer's voice came a few moments later, "The sky fire hasn't damaged anything."

"Me hate sky fire!" said Petrie as he walked up to a tiny rock and kicked it with his foot, "Especially after it ruin our old home!"

"I know, Petrie," said Mama Flyer gently, "That's why I picked this cave, because this rock is a lot stronger than the last one we lived in."

"Me wanted to play so bad today!" pouted Petrie, crossing his arms in disgust.

"Aw, there, there, Petrie," sympathized Mama Flyer, sitting next to her son and embracing him in a motherly cuddle, "Hopefully, this storm won't last. It'll just be for a little while."

"It better be," snorted Petrie.

"What about our breakfast, Mama?" asked one of Petrie's sisters.

Mama Flyer sighed. She knew she would have to find at least something for breakfast, even if it meant flying out into the sky water.

"Okay, kids," she said after several of her kids begged her for food, "I'll be right back with some food. It'll probably be deliciously moist."

Some of the children licked their lips at the thought of moist green food, while Petrie took no notice. He was too busy sulking about how his day had effectively been ruined before it had even begun.

Mama Flyer once again left the cave and hesitantly soared down towards the wet floors of the valley. Petrie, with his arms still folded, angrily sat down right in front of the entrance. He made sure not to get too close to the ledge so that his feet wouldn't get wet. The last thing he wanted was to catch another cold.

"What's wrong with you, Petrie?" asked the oldest brother.

Petrie refused to reply. The last thing he wanted was to be bothered by his siblings, particularly after the last cold time.

"I said, what's wrong, Petrie?" the same brother repeated.

"Nothing!" snorted Petrie, refusing to look away from the falling sky water.

"Can't fool us, Petrie," said a sister teasingly, "You're upset because you wanna play with your friends but don't wanna get sniffles again!"

Petrie tried his best to ignore their teasing, but that soon became much more of a challenge as their rude comments kept pouring out of their beaks.

" _Petrie is bored because the sky water is pouring!"_ his four siblings all sang, _"He tried to fly but bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning!"_

As the kids laughed cruelly at him, Petrie felt a rage building within himself. That song felt so degrading, and he would see to it that they didn't get the last laugh.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"Ooh," said all his siblings together as if they had heard him say something incredibly rude.

"Not very friendly," said the younger brother.

"Why you no stop teasing me!?" Petrie hissed, "You stop teasing me, me no say that!"

"Then how come you've never said that to your friends?" snickered his oldest sister.

"Because me friends no pick on me like you do!" answered an annoyed Petrie.

"I don't think that's true," giggled the younger sister, "I've seen Cera pick on you before."

"Cera pick on everybody before!" Petrie excused.

"Hey, can you guys think of one dinosaur who hasn't picked on Petrie before?" chortled the oldest sister.

"Oh, yes!" the oldest brother replied, and the four all rudely sneered, "Dear old Ducky!"

Petrie felt a lump in his throat upon hearing those last three words. How could anyone have the nerve to speak of Ducky that way, let alone anyone within his own family? He began gritting his teeth as his anger towards his siblings turned to fury. Hearing them mentioning his girlfriend in such a way triggered something within him; something he had been wanting to do since that horrible night during the cold time.

"You no talk about Ducky in front of me!" he hissed as he turned to face his siblings and gave them a warning glare.

"Oh, poor old Petrie misses poor old Ducky!" teased the oldest brother, earning laughs from the others.

" _The sky is crying, and so is Petrie!"_ the four all sang, _"Can't play with Ducky without a shady tree!"_

"Take that back!" yelled Petrie, and he began breathing faster than normal.

"Or what? You're gonna go cry to your dear old Ducky as if she was your girlfriend?" teased the oldest sister.

Petrie's beak quivered as tears began to build up in his eyes. He could not take another second of hearing all those bad things being said about him or Ducky.

"Eew!" mocked the other three siblings, "A Flyer in love with a Swimmer!?"

"That is disgusting!" said the younger brother.

"At least that's what I think sometimes," added the oldest sister, "Have you ever had the impression that Petrie and Ducky might be in love with each other?"

" _Petrie and Ducky up in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ sang the younger brother and sister.

With those last few insults being thrown at him and his girlfriend, Petrie had finally lost it. He stood up and slowly walked towards his siblings with a hateful glare on his face. He gritted his teeth as hard as he could while he clenched his fists and slowly charged up his arm. He eyed all four of his siblings as he got closer to giving them what he thought they deserved. They would not hurt his feelings or speak ill of Ducky anymore …

Three of them gulped and slowly backed away as they realized what their brother was going to do. The oldest brother, on the other hand, seemed to have his eyes set behind their youngest sibling.

"You are so busted, Petrie," he snickered.

"Shut up, you, stupid someone who call yourself some brother of mine!" hissed Petrie, and he focused on the others.

"Um, …w-we're sorry, Petrie," stuttered the younger sister.

"Me believe you after me give you this!" screamed Petrie as he prepared to throw a punch at one at one of them.

"Petrie! No!" shouted another voice just as a shadow quickly darkened the area they were in.

Petrie took no notice and was just about to punch one of his sisters in the beak, when both of his arms were suddenly pulled back and dragged him away. The little Flyer jolted in shock and looked back to see what had pulled him, only to see that it was his mother whom had intervened.

"Alright, children! What is going on this time!?" asked Mama Flyer sternly, "Did this quickly turn into another game of 'Let's Make Fun of Petrie while Mom is Out'?"

"Of course, you side with him when he tries to beat us up!" accused her oldest son.

"Do you suppose there is a good reason for that, perhaps?" Mama Flyer countered, and she turned to her youngest child with a sigh that hinted annoyance towards the children always picking on Petrie whenever she wasn't around to protect him from their bullying, "What were they doing, Petrie? Did they make fun of you again?"

"They all tease me about being in love with Ducky!" Petrie screamed on top of his lungs.

Mama Flyer gasped in horror when she heard those last few words, and she eyed the other children as she panted a little. How could any of her kids have possibly discovered Petrie's secret? Could they have been spying on him behind their backs? Could they have heard Petrie talking about Ducky in his sleep? If they had found out, there could surely be a risk of any one of her own children betraying their little brother and spreading the word to any one of Petrie's friends whom may possibly not quite be trustful enough to keep such a secret safe from the most rigid adults in the entire valley. Anything could be possible at this rate.

"What exactly … did I just hear?" she panted.

"They tease me about me no go out because of sky water, then they sing rude songs about they think me be in love with Ducky!" explained Petrie, anger and hatred still etched all over his face.

"Tattletale!" his siblings all replied.

"Me no tattletale!" Petrie retorted.

"Isn't there a rule about complaining about everything to Mama?" the oldest sister shot back, earning a death glare from Petrie.

"That no mean this, you …,"

"SILENCE!"

The five children all screamed as their mother let out a loud screech to shut them all up, and as she pulled Petrie away, she eyed the others with a furious glare that told the four bullying kids that they were all in big trouble for once again humiliating their little brother.

The only relief Mama Flyer felt was hearing the word, 'think,' which indicated that her children did not know the truth about Petrie being in love with Ducky. Deep down, she was extraordinarily relieved to know that their secret was still safe, but she would not let her troublemaking children go unpunished.

"How could you make fun of Petrie that way!?" she shouted furiously at them with an angry glare, "What makes you think that he would possibly fall in love with Ducky!? We are Flyers, but she is a Swimmer, and nobody, and I mean, NOBODY, talks about that in the Great Valley! Petrie and Ducky are simply best friends, but they are not in love with each other! In a place where such a relationship is strictly forbidden, that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my life! How dare you!? All of you! Teasing your brother in such a way like that!? It was already bad enough when you constantly harassed him during the cold time with your endless comments about him being a nest-wetting crybaby in your eyes, but THIS!? Oh, I can't believe you still haven't learned a thing about teasing my youngest child; my little Petrie! I told you that we are meant to respect each other equally in this family, but you still haven't gotten the message! I can't believe you, children! I've never been this angry with my kids until now! Do you have any idea what you've just put your brother through!?"

Petrie felt relieved that his mother was covering up his secret relationship with Ducky from his siblings, but even then, he could still feel his eyes building up with tears. His siblings' harsh words had left him feeling so hurt inside, especially considering that they apparently hadn't learned their lesson after that cold time.

The younger sister then spoke up.

"We didn't mean it when we said that Petrie and Ducky were…"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Mama Flyer screeched loudly, scaring everyone else present, "I will not hear another word about this matter, and what happens between Petrie and his friends is none of your business! I repeat: **none of your business**!"

Petrie's siblings all cowered in fear and backed against a wall. They knew that this time they had really crossed the line.

"Now, children, I believe you all owe your poor brother, Petrie, a sincere and formal apology!" demanded Mama Flyer.

The Flyer children all looked at Petrie, and they weren't surprised to see that his eyes were leaking tears, and his beak was quivering as he tried to maintain his angry expression, which had by now turned into one of hurt and humiliation. They knew they had once again hurt their youngest brother deeply.

"Well, kids, go on," said Mama Flyer sternly, "Say you're sorry."

However, just as one of his sisters was about to open her mouth and apologize …

"No! Forget it!" Petrie yelled, causing all his siblings and his shocked mother to take a step back, "Me no care if you sorry or not!"

"Petrie, calm down," said Mama Flyer, trying to calm her son down, but he coldly shoved her hand away.

"You never stop teasing me!" Petrie continued his rant as he glared hatefully at his siblings, "You never forgive me for all those Day of Flyers practice mess-ups, you make fun of how me miss me uncle Pterano, you make fun of how me have night terrors that make me wet nest at night, and now you make fun of me best friend Ducky and say me in love with her!? Some brothers and sisters you turn out to be!"

"Petrie, we're really sor-," said the middle brother, but Petrie rebuffed his apology before he could finish.

"Me never forgive any of you! Me had enough! Me wish me had much nicer brothers and sisters!" Petrie yelled before screaming on top of his lungs, "ME HATE YOU!"

The Flyer children could only stare at their brother with shock as he finally turned his back on them and ran off towards the cave entrance, crying hysterically as their insults towards him and Ducky spiraled in his mind.

Mama Flyer was just as shocked as her children as she watched Petrie bury his head in his wings in absolute despair. He had never heard her son say those words to his siblings before, even despite what they had done to him during the cold time, but after throwing those heartless insults at him and his dear friend, that was the last straw for Petrie.

The Flyer turned back to her other children and glared at them with such unimaginable fury. If the punishment she gave them after bullying Petrie during the cold time wasn't enough for them to learn their lesson and change their ways, she didn't know what would be good enough. She seemed to have fallen into a no-win situation with her own kids when it came to trying to stop them harassing her youngest child, her precious Petrie.

"Well, children, I hope you're happy," she said sternly, trying her best not to start seething with rage, "You have driven Petrie right over the edge, and now he may not forgive you until after the next cold time has passed, if ever."

The four children simply stood still, their backs against the wall as they anticipated another harsh punishment for humiliating their little brother yet again.

"Throwing him out into the frozen sky water after he wet on my wing because of a night terror was bad enough!" said Mama Flyer, panting as she tried desperately to keep her anger in, "Making fun of his friendship with Ducky by suggesting they are doing something we do not allow!? OH! I have no idea what kind of punishment could possibly put you in the right place once and for all! I can't even look at you right now!"

The four kids looked at each other, worried that their mother could give them possibly the worst kind of Flyer punishment imaginable.

"One thing's for sure, though: all four of you will be staying in the nest for a whole week!" finished Mama Flyer firmly.

"But Mama!?"

"No buts! Now, let me make something perfectly clear! If you EVER mention Petrie and Ducky in such light again, I will keep you in the nest until the end of the next Night Circle cycle! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes, Mama," answered the children sadly.

"Good!" said Mama Flyer, "Now, none of you are going to move from that spot while I, with no thanks to you, try to cheer up your little brother whom you don't even treat as a brother!"

She paused as she let out a deep sigh of frustration.

"I've had it up to here with all of you!" she finished, and she finally turned away from her guilty children and slowly approached Petrie.

The poor Flyer's head was buried in his wings as he bawled his eyes out. She felt terrible for her son to have gone through so much pain from all that teasing, and she especially felt terrible for allowing Ducky to be teased in such a way.

Without a moment's hesitation, the older Flyer approached her distraught son and sat next to him, and she gently tapped his back to get his attention.

"Petrie?" she whispered.

Petrie perked up when he heard his mother's voice. He was only glad that it was her and not any of his heartless siblings.

"Ma-Mama?" he bawled as he revealed his drenched face, completely soaked in tears from his nose and eyelids down to his chin.

Mama Flyer couldn't bear to see Petrie feeling so sad. Although the sight of his tears and the sound of his crying had become a very common occurrence during the cold time, it always made her tear up to see her precious boy so heartbroken. Even the thought of it would break her heart in much the same way. So, she promptly lifted her poor son and pampered him with a tight hug and a motherly kiss on his beak. Petrie responded by wrapping his arms around his mother's neck while continuing to sob uncontrollably. The sky water pouring just outside their cave seemed to make it feel a lot more depressing, much like that terrible storm at the start of the cold time.

"Ssh. There, there, Petrie," whispered Mama Flyer soothingly, "Your Mommy's right here. It's okay. They're not going to pick on you anymore."

"Th-tha-thank you, M-Mom-Mommy!" cried Petrie, knowing that as long as his mother was around there would be no endless teasing from his siblings.

"Anything for you, my little one," said Mama Flyer warmly.

"M-me sorry me almost-," Petrie began before his mother shushed him, knowing what he was trying to apologize for.

"Sssh. It's okay, my little Petrie. Don't worry about that," said Mama Flyer, "Although I definitely would not have been happy with you if you had punched your brothers and sisters like that. You know we don't allow that here."

"Me know," sobbed Petrie, sinking his head in shame.

"But you can settle down now. Everything will be okay, dear," whispered Mama Flyer warmly, smiling at her son.

Petrie perked up and exchanged a teary-eyed glance with his mother, and Mama Flyer gently rubbed her son's eyes to dry off the tears, although more tears came down within seconds.

"It all stupid sky water's fault," Petrie pouted once he had managed to get a hold of himself.

"I'm sure this sky water won't last all day," assured Mama Flyer, "In a little while, hopefully, the Bright Circle will come out, and you can go play with your friends."

"All me really wanted to do today was … be with Ducky," Petrie whispered faintly into his mother's ear.

Mama Flyer sighed sadly as she nuzzled her son's face.

"I understand, Petrie," she sympathized, "I'd be happy to help you with that, but we Flyers can't go out when sky water is falling."

"If me wings too wet, me no can fly. If me feet too wet, me get sick," Petrie sighed in annoyance, imitating his mother's voice, as he reminded himself of the lesson she had taught him about going out in sky water.

Mama Flyer could clearly see how annoyed Petrie was with the sky water, and she allowed him to sit on her lap while she kept her wings wrapped warmly around him as if she was protecting a newborn baby Flyer.

"How's about I keep you warm until the sky water stops?" she offered her son.

With a sniffle, Petrie looked up and saw that his mother was grinning at him. He knew she wanted to keep him company so that he wouldn't be alone. To him, being alone was a lot worse than being bored on a wet day.

"Okay, Mama," he said softly with a cute grin as the last few tears escaped from his eyes.

"I love you, dear," whispered Mama Flyer.

"Me love you, too, Mama," replied Petrie as he felt touched by his mother's love for him.

"That's my little boy," chuckled Mama Flyer, making her son blush and giggle briefly.

Without another word, both mother and son sat together and watched the sky water fall, while Petrie's siblings simply sat in the back of the cave and stared with contempt at their brother as their mother snuggled him.

* * *

At the Swimmer family's nest, Ducky had already had her tree star breakfast, as did Spike and the rest of her siblings. She looked sadly towards the direction she knew would lead to the Flyer family's nest. She knew that Mama Flyer never allowed Petrie to go out in the sky water anymore, so she was sure that any chance they had of spending any time together at all today was gone.

"Why the long face, Ducky?" asked Mama Swimmer as she and her mate noticed their daughter's sad expression, "You usually love the sky water."

"Usually, yes, … but not today," sighed Ducky.

Her parents were dumbstruck by this.

"Why would you suddenly not like sky water?" asked Papa Swimmer, "I've never heard that come from you."

Ducky looked up to face her mother and father as her siblings walked past them, all wanting to play in the nearby river. Once her siblings had gone, she looked into her mother's eyes and mouthed, "Petrie."

"Oh," said Mama Swimmer in realization, "I see what you mean."

"Flyers really do have a lot of limitations on days like these," sighed Papa Swimmer.

"Petrie's mother never allows him to play in sky water anymore," informed Ducky, "Not after he got-ed sick twice during the Days of Rising Waters."

"I remember the second time that happened," recalled Mama Swimmer, "I can still remember hearing how the poor fellow was on the brink of death before we gave him those white flowers."

"The poor kid," sympathized Papa Swimmer.

"Whenever Petrie's feet get too wet from sky water, he gets sick very easily," said Ducky, "The first time it happened-ed, he got-ed a cold for a whole week. He did, he did."

Her parents sighed sadly.

"And he cannot fly when his wings get too wet," added Ducky.

"That we know," replied Papa Swimmer.

At that moment, Spike ran up to Ducky and licked her cheek in that ever-so-playful fashion. The Swimmers could tell that he was eager to play with his foster sister.

"I'll tell you what, Ducky," said Mama Swimmer, "Why don't you go play with Spike for now, and I'll see if I can take you over to Petrie's this afternoon, even if the sky water continues to fall by then."

Ducky smiled at that idea. She always wondered how it would be like to be with Petrie on a wet day, since they had never had that opportunity before.

"Okay, Mama," she agreed eagerly.

"Alright then," chuckled Mama Swimmer as Spike licked Ducky's face again, "Why don't you two go out and play in the water?"

"Okay, Mama!" giggled Ducky, and she turned to her brother, "Come on, Spike! Let's go splashing!"

In an instant, both the Swimmer and Spiketail ran towards the river and excitedly jumped in. In no time at all, the two foster siblings joined the rest of Ducky's siblings and began playing their fun-filled splashing games that they always enjoyed on a wet day.

Mama Swimmer noticed his mate's worried expression. She could tell that his worries about Ducky's secret were rising again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked uneasily, "If Petrie's stuck at home all day because of the sky water, then chances are his brothers and sisters might be just as well. If we took Ducky over there, any one of them could get a clue from it."

"Ducky and I will come up with some way to keep Petrie's brothers and sisters from getting even the slightest clue," assured Mama Swimmer, "I know some stories that will convince them that it's nothing more than just a playdate much like any other day."

"I hope you know what you're doing, dear," sighed Papa Swimmer, "I can't even begin to think what would happen. I happen to know for a fact that Petrie has a couple of quite pushy siblings."

"And if Ducky's determined to not let them hold her back, then I'm determined not to let it hold them back, too," said Mama Swimmer determinedly.

"Well, … I wish you the best of luck, my dear," said Papa Swimmer, nuzzling her mate.

"Thanks, dear. It'll be easy," chuckled Mama Swimmer, and the two watched their children play and splash each other in the river.

* * *

The next few hours came and went, but, to Petrie's dismay, the sky water only grew heavier and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Sky fire strikes became more frequent, too, although none of them struck anywhere near the Flyer family's home.

"Today stink!" pouted Petrie as his mother continued to cradle him in her lap, "Me wish sky water go ruin somebody else's day!"

"I know, Petrie," sighed Mama Flyer, "Sometimes, we just have to deal with days like these the hard way, whether we like it or not."

"It no fair!" snorted Petrie in frustration, "Me never get to go out today."

"I'm sorry today had to go like this, Petrie," sympathized Mama Flyer.

"It not your fault, Mama," sighed Petrie.

"Will you be okay if I head out and find you some lunch?" offered Mama Flyer.

"Me guess," nodded Petrie hesitantly.

"I'll be right back, dear," said Mama Flyer as she gently set Petrie on the cave floor and left the safety of the cave once again to find some lunch.

Petrie sat where he was and stared blankly at the pouring sky water. His thoughts were only on Ducky as he frowned at the dark gray skies above. He couldn't bear the thought of having to spend a whole day without her. He missed her so much that it tore him up inside.

As he sat there, heartbroken, he suddenly wondered how Ducky would be feeling about having the spend a whole day with him. He could only be sure that she missed him just as much as he missed her.

" _Me miss you so much today, Ducky,"_ thought Petrie to himself as he struggled to keep in the tears that were building up in his eyes, _"Me wish we get to be together today. Why this sky water have to stop us from playing today? Me miss your warm hugs and kisses! Me need you, Ducky!"_

Just as Petrie was about to sink his head and cry again, Mama Flyer returned with two tree stars; one for him, and one for herself.

"Here you go, Petrie," the older Flyer said kindly as she handed her son a tree star.

"Thanks, Mama," sighed Petrie in a dull tone as he accepted the tree star and slowly began to nibble on it.

Mama Flyer sat down next to her bored son, and they slowly began eating their lunch.

"Judging from what I saw from the skies just now, I'm afraid this sky water might last all day," sighed Mama Flyer.

That was the last thing Petrie wanted to hear, and he sank his head in defeat and despair. Mama Flyer felt terrible for giving him the news that his entire day was ruined, and she wished she hadn't said it.

"I'm very sorry, Petrie," she sympathized, "Maybe tomorrow."

"No flying for whole day feel worse than no playing for whole day!" he pouted.

"There's always tomorrow, sweetie, and the day after that, and so on," explained Mama Flyer, although Petrie appeared to be buying none of it.

"Me no can stand sitting in this cave for whole day," he sighed in frustration.

"Sometimes, there's things in life we just can't control, Petrie," said his mother, "Today is just one of those days."

Petrie had run out of words to criticize the miserable weather, so he laid back against the wall and stared out at the pouring sky water again. He wanted to curse at it for ruining his entire day and his plans he had with it, but he had nothing more to say, so he stayed silent and sat lazily against the wall with his partially-eaten tree star on his lap.

"Aren't you going to finish your lunch, dear?" asked Mama Flyer.

"When me in mood," answered Petrie, looking so impatient as he continued to stare out the cave entrance in boredom.

* * *

Ducky had just finished her lunch, and she decided that now would be a good time to take a stroll over to Petrie's place. The moment her mother granted her permission to go, she lifted her daughter onto her back and carried her across the river on their way to the Flyer home. Ducky was worried that her time with Petrie today would more than likely be less to nothing, but she was determined to brighten his day whatever it took.

In almost no time, Ducky peeked ahead and found herself looking at the large rock that was Petrie's home. She could feel her heartbeat increasing with excitement as she anticipated getting to see her beloved Petrie.

"I cannot wait to surprise Petrie again," she giggled to her mother, "He is going to love it when I come over! Yep, yep, yep!"

"That depends, dear," said Mama Swimmer, and she lowered her tail and allowed her daughter to slide her way down to the ground.

Once her feet had touched the ground, the little Swimmer was running up the narrow, rocky pathway that led from the ground to the ledge in front of the Flyer cave. She panted with each step she took, but she was careful to be as quiet as possible in the event that Petrie and his mother were not the only ones home.

Eventually, she spotted the ever-so-familiar ledge, and she gently knocked on one of the rocks next to the entrance five times to get the attention of anyone who might be inside.

"Well, well, I wonder who this could be?" she heard Mama Flyer say.

"No one me expecting. That for sure," came Petrie's pouty voice.

Ducky could tell immediately that her boyfriend had gone through a day of boredom because of the sky water, and she wasn't at all surprised. However, she felt sad that Petrie was bored, and she wanted to do something about it.

"I'm going to go see if anyone's outside. I'll be right back, okay?" came Mama Flyer's voice from inside.

"Okay, Mama," sighed Petrie sadly.

A few seconds later, Mama Flyer stepped outside and looked to her left to see Mama Swimmer standing a few feet away. The Flyer nearly jolted in surprise but quickly calmed herself down.

"Hello there," she whispered to her, trying not to gain her children's attention.

"Hi, Ms. Flyer," whispered Mama Swimmer, "I'm sorry for showing up on such short notice, … but … a certain someone … insisted."

She pointed a finger behind Mama Flyer, and she promptly turned back to find Ducky hiding next to the entrance, away from the children's line of sight. She was very surprised to see the little Swimmer at a time like this.

"Oh, … hi, Ducky," the Flyer whispered.

"Hi, Ms. Flyer," replied Ducky, "Is Petrie home?"

Mama Flyer sighed with dread. Although she knew that Ducky meant well, she had picked probably the worst time to see Petrie. With all her children stuck at home, it would be too easy for her kids to realize just what Petrie and Ducky had been up to. That, in turn, could only mean dreadful times ahead for them all.

"He is, but I can't let him out today, or any of my kids, for that matter," answered Mama Flyer.

Ducky felt a lump in her throat as her and her mother's worst fear had come true, just as they had predicted. She knew she had to avoid being spotted by Petrie's siblings when in his presence or face probable banishment if any one of them was really that stupid enough to betray their little brother so heartlessly.

"Oh, … um, … can I …," she began before Mama Flyer spoke up.

"I know you mean well, Ducky, but Petrie can't be out in sky water," sympathized Mama Flyer.

"I was wondering … if … maybe we could just spend a little while, … over by my nest? I have a very good hiding place near my nest," offered Ducky.

"You really want to brighten his day in some way or another, aren't you?" sighed Mama Flyer.

Ducky eagerly nodded her head.

Mama Flyer thought hard for a moment. She could tell that Ducky was absolutely willing to give some form of happiness to Petrie's bad day, no matter what she had to do. She knew it would be heartbreaking for both of them if the sky water prevented that from happening. She began to understand just how much Ducky and Petrie truly meant to each other. It wasn't just their love for each other that brought them happiness, but simply the idea of spending time together always cheered Petrie up whenever he sensed the chance of it happening. The two really did mean so much for each other in so many ways.

Finally, having made up her mind, Mama Flyer nodded at Ducky and answered, "I think I can make an exception just this once."

"Really?" gasped Ducky in astonishment, "You would really do that?"

"Of course, I would, little one," grinned Mama Flyer, "After all, Petrie misses you very much today."

"I miss him very much, too," sighed Ducky, "I would be happy to cheer him up if he is having a bad day. I would, I would."

"Alright, Ducky," chuckled Mama Flyer, "You stay right here, and I'll be right back."

"Okay, Ms. Flyer," nodded Ducky.

Mama Flyer walked back into the cave and saw that Petrie was still slumped back against the wall, looking incredibly bored.

"Petrie, one of your friends wants to see you," she informed her son.

"Who that be?" asked Petrie in a dull tone.

"I suppose you'd better step outside and see for yourself," chuckled Mama Flyer, not wanting his siblings to get any ideas.

"But me no can go outside in sky water," objected Petrie.

"You have my permission today, Petrie," smiled Mama Flyer, "Go ahead and step outside, dear."

Dumbfounded from this sudden development, Petrie slowly made his way outside and looked around until he noticed Mama Swimmer winking at him. He looked in the other direction and just managed to hold a gasp of joy as he saw Ducky standing right in front of him.

It just couldn't be! Had Ducky really gone through all this trouble just to cheer him up on a wet day? It had never been like any of his friends to do this in the past. With every day that passed, Petrie was seeing so many new things about Ducky that he had never seen before. He could only guess that it was their secret love for each other that had brought a new side to the Swimmer that the Flyer could only love seeing from her.

"D-Ducky?" the Flyer hatchling whispered.

"Yes, Petrie. I am here … just for you," replied Ducky with a wink and a grin.

Petrie's eyes leaked tears of happiness. Right up until now, he was sure they would not get to see each other today, but here she was, a surprise guest who wanted nothing more than to be with him, just as he wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"Me so happy to see you, Ducky," sobbed Petrie happily as Ducky lifted him off his feet and enveloped him in a hug as she slowly carried him down the pathway.

"I am so happy to see you, too, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," whispered Ducky.

Mama Swimmer was waiting at the bottom of the topmost hill as her daughter came down with Petrie in her arms. The little Swimmer jumped into her mother's arms.

"Me feel so bored and lonely today," sighed Petrie sadly before he gazed at Ducky's eyes, "But me no feel so lonely anymore now that you here."

"I am always happy to keep you company whenever you are feeling sad or lonely," said Ducky before he kissed Petrie's beak, "You do not deserve to be left alone just because of the sky water. No, no, no."

Petrie smiled as he let his happy tears flow from his eyes and drizzle down his face, and he kissed Ducky's bill in return.

"Are you okay spending some time with us at our nest, Petrie?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Me okay, Ducky Mama," Petrie eagerly nodded, "It really help after me bad, boring day."

"Petrie, be back before dark, okay?" called Mama Flyer.

Petrie looked up towards the ledge in front of his home and replied, "Okay, Mama! See you soon!"

"See you soon, dear!" his mother responded before she winked at Mama Swimmer with a smile and turned back inside the cave.

Mama Swimmer winked back and went on her way with Ducky and Petrie in her arms.

"So, has it really been that bad of a day, Petrie?" asked Mama Swimmer kindly.

"Yeah," sighed Petrie, "It pretty rough day."

Ducky frowned as she looked at her boyfriend. She felt so sad to hear that he had been having a bad day, and she was relieved that her presence had taken all those feelings of loneliness and sadness away and replaced it with happiness and love.

"I am so sorry to hear you have not had a good day, Petrie," the Swimmer sympathized.

"Me brothers and sisters give me hard time this morning. Me no wanna talk about it, though," the Flyer sighed.

"You do not have to talk about it if you do not want to," said Ducky, "All that matters to me is that you are happy because you have a special someone to be with you while the sky water falls."

"You so sweet, Ducky," sniffled Petrie.

"I know you are, too, Petrie," chuckled Ducky, making the Flyer blush.

"Me love you, Ducky," whispered Petrie.

"I love you, too, Petrie," Ducky replied in a whisper.

With that, the two loving kids kissed each other passionately and delicately, sucking each other's faces and twirling each other's tongues as they stared seductively at each other. Mama Swimmer couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her daughter smooching her loving boyfriend. She felt so proud for the both of them for having found their love and devotion to each other, and she was so happy for her daughter to have found the love of her life, even at such a young age and being a different kind than he was. She hoped that their unconditional love for each other would last a long time. She didn't care what others thought about it.

Once the two finished their smooch and began gasping for air, the older Swimmer gently patted her daughter's back to get her attention, and she smiled at her proudly. Ducky returned the smile, accompanied by a smile from Petrie.

"I'm so proud of the both of you, children," Mama Swimmer beamed proudly, "You two are perfect for each other, and I hope you two stay together for a long time."

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other and smiled brightly. Hearing such words coming from Ducky's mother gave them warm feelings in their chests as their hearts melted happily. They knew right then that they intended to stay together for as long as they both would live.

"I love you, Petrie," whispered Ducky once more.

"Me love you, too, Ducky," Petrie replied before they kissed again.

"I hope you will be mine forever," grinned Ducky.

Petrie blushed deep red and his beak quivered, "Me hope you mine forever, too."

Ducky blushed just as deeply as Petrie, and his bill quivered a little as tears leaked from her eyes.

Eventually, the three arrived at the Swimmer nest, and Mama Swimmer gently set Ducky and Petrie back down. As Ducky quickly led Petrie to a hiding spot next to the nest, Papa Swimmer watched and was very surprised to see that they had a guest.

"So, I see you managed to bring him out of that little cave for a while," he chuckled.

"I suppose his mother really felt sorry for him and decided it was best that they spend a little time together," said Mama Swimmer.

"Well, as long as those two are happy, I'm happy," smiled Papa Swimmer.

"Me, too, dear," replied Mama Swimmer, and the two chuckled as they watched Ducky and Petrie jump into a bush underneath some trees. The sound of Ducky's cute laughs brought smiles to her parents' faces as they listened.

From then on, the rest of the day would be nothing but hugs, kisses and cute games for the two kids as they cuddled and smooched each other during their couple of hours underneath the bush. Mama Swimmer would keep watching over them to make sure that none of her other children or Spike would catch the two in the act. Thankfully, none of them did. Not even the occasional sound of sky fire would manage to startle Petrie as long as Ducky kept him company and gave him so much love with her constant hugs and kisses.

* * *

Eventually, the skies became very dark, as the sky water continued to fall, and the Bright Circle had obviously started to set, hidden beneath all the sky puffies. By now, the rest of the Swimmer children, along with Spike, had returned home for the evening, and Petrie knew it would be time for him to return home before his mother started to worry about him.

"Kids," came Mama Swimmer's whispering voice as she peeked inside the nest that Ducky and Petrie were hiding in, "It's getting late. It's time to come out and get some sleep, … and Petrie, … I'd say it's time you flew back home."

The two children sighed sadly as they looked at each other. Ducky, in particular, looked as though she was pleading Petrie not to leave.

"Well, … me guess it time for me to go, Ducky," sighed Petrie.

Ducky sighed sadly as she heard those words. She secretly wondered if Petrie would have interest in spending the night with her and Spike, but, alas, that would most likely never be an option; not without the possibility of her other siblings getting a possible glimpse of the two. Even the idea of Ducky spending the night at Petrie's would never be an option, given how pushy they always were with him.

"I hope to see you tomorrow, Petrie," said Ducky in a sad voice.

"Me hope there no sky water tomorrow so we can be together outside and enjoying Great Valley," said Petrie.

"Me, too, Petrie," said Ducky as the two shared one more hug before they stepped out from the bush, "Tomorrow we can go exploring the valley if our friends are not waiting for us."

"Me sure they might not be," assumed Petrie, "After all, Cera probably no wanna play anytime soon."

"What do you mean, Cera may not want to play?" asked Mama Swimmer curiously.

Ducky and Petrie sighed in disappointment. They knew they would have to express their concerns about their secret being in potential jeopardy whenever they and their friends got together.

"Cera get suspicious about us," said Petrie.

Mama Swimmer knew immediately what those words meant, and she quickly grew frantic with worry.

"She's trying to find out?" she said.

"Yeah, but Littlefoot is doing everything he can to hide it from her," explained Ducky.

"Me hope it can stay away from her until Littlefoot know what to do," added Petrie.

"What did Littlefoot say he wanted to do?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"He has not decided yet, … but he said-ed he wanted-ed to inform his grandma and grandpa if this suddenly gets out of hand," said Ducky.

"Well, I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Longneck would be very understanding of our situation," said Mama Swimmer, "They have such great hearts towards all of you children, so I'd imagine they would be supportive of your relationship once they understand the essence of it."

"Me hope so," gulped Petrie nervously, still not feeling sure if Grandpa and Grandma Longneck would be feeling supportive of such a relationship, "Anyways, me better get going."

Ducky quickly smooched Petrie's face, earning a blushing smile from the little Flyer, "I love you, Petrie."

"Me love you, too, Ducky," chuckled Petrie, returning the kiss on his girlfriend's face, making her blush, too, and he turned to her mother, "Bye, Ducky Mom."

"I'll see you soon, Petrie," chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"See you tomorrow, my Funny Flyer," whispered Ducky.

"See you tomorrow, me Sweet Swimmer," smiled Petrie cutely.

With those last few words, Petrie ran to get himself a running start before flapping his wings to get himself airborne. Ducky and her mother watched as the little Flyer took off and began his flight back home.

* * *

Mama Flyer was waiting anxiously for Petrie to return home as the sky water continued to fall. Ever since Ducky and her mother came to bring him over to their nest for a little playdate, she couldn't help but feel concerned for him. For all she knew, anything could have happened, good or bad.

Eventually, she looked outside and felt all her worries disappear as she saw the welcoming sight of her son flying towards her, and as he got closer, she could see a smile on his beak. This meant only one thing: Ducky had treated him to yet another delightful time.

"Hi, Mommy!" Petrie called delightfully as he touched down on the ledge.

"Hi, Petrie!" chuckled Mama Flyer happily as she pulled her son in and hugged him tightly, "Did you have a good time?"

"Me sure did!" giggled Petrie, "We have very good time!"

"I was beginning to worry about you, but I'm glad you're home, my little Petrie," said Mama Flyer.

"Oh, Mama!" blushed Petrie.

"Now, let's go inside and get some sleep," said Mama Flyer, carrying her son inside.

Petrie's smile slowly turned into a frown once he saw that all four of his siblings were still awake and staring at him with contempt, but their mother let out a stern cough to make them look away.

The little Flyer walked to the back of the cave and sat down, looking rather glum.

"Hey, why the long face, Petrie?" asked his mother as she sat beside him.

Petrie answered by simply casting a cold look at each of his siblings, and his mother understood immediately. To her, it seemed as though going from playing and making love with Ducky to being glared at by his hated siblings had brought his mood down tremendously. At a time like this, he couldn't bear being in the same space as his brothers and sisters.

Mama Flyer sympathetically looked at Petrie and gave him a brief tickle to get the ends of his mouth to point upward again.

"Heheheheheeheeheeheehee! Mohohohommeeheeheeheehy! Staahahahahahahop!" the Flyer giggled adorably as the ticklish sensations drove him into an uncontrollable fit.

"You've had a good time, Petrie, and I'd like to see that sweet smile again, my sweet, little one," chuckled Mama Flyer playfully, setting her son lying down on her lap and continuously tickling him, ignoring the groaning from his annoyed siblings.

"Pleeheeheeheehease nohohohoho mohohohohore!" laughed Petrie.

"Maybe once you say 'uncle'," teased Mama Flyer.

"Uhuhunclehehehehehehehe!" laughed Petrie in a bubbly voice as saliva leaked from his mouth due to excessive giggling, prompting his mother to stop tickling him.

The little Flyer panted for nearly a minute as he recovered from the tickle torture, and he looked up at her a strange look on his face.

"That feel so crazy!" he complained sarcastically.

"Well, how else could I keep that adorable smile on your face, my dear?" chuckled Mama Flyer.

Petrie couldn't help but chuckle as the two grinned at each other.

"I love you, dear," soothed Mama Flyer.

"Me love you, too, Mama," replied Petrie cutely as he received a motherly kiss right on his beak, making him blush in embarrassment and put on such an adorable smile that his mother could only smile right back at, "Aww, Mama!"

"That's my little boy," grinned Mama Flyer, "Now then, it's time for sleep."

Petrie sighed sadly as he didn't feel like going to sleep yet, but right at that moment, he let out a yawn, indicating that the tickle torture his mother gave him had just about worn him out.

"It seems that I applied that magic touch again," commented Mama Flyer.

"Mama," sighed Petrie sarcastically.

"Time for sleep, sweetheart," chuckled Mama Flyer.

"You win, Mama," Petrie sighed in defeat, and his mother lied down and grabbed his snuggling stick for him.

"Just you wait, Petrie," she said as she tucked him into her wings, "Tomorrow will be a new day and hopefully the Bright Circle will come out again."

"Me hope," replied Petrie.

"I love you, Petrie," said Mama Flyer soothingly.

"Me love you, too, Mama," Petrie said once more before he yawned and closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Mama."

"Goodnight, Petrie."

With that, the two Flyers settled down to sleep while the sound of the sky water gently soothed their senses.

The only thing Petrie hoped for as he settled down to sleep was that tomorrow would have lovely weather again.

* * *

 ** _Man, this chapter was such a pain to get done. I really should try catching a break before starting the next one._**

 ** _ ** _I'm sure we can all say that there's one lesson Petrie has learned today: even on a wet day, there can still be something fun to do whenever you have company, like Ducky._**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _I'll take a day off before getting chapter 9 ready for the weekend. At the rate I've been going, I should give it a rest before picking up the pace again._**_**_**


	10. Chapter 9: Happiness All Around

_**CHAPTER 9**_

 _ **Happiness All Around**_

* * *

As morning broke over the Great Valley, Petrie twitched and turned in his sleep once the Bright Circle's rays of light managed to poke through his eyelids. He involuntarily turned himself around in his mother's wings, but he soon gave up on getting anymore sleep. The Flyer opened his eyes and yawned while stretching his wings. This got his mother to wake up, and she slowly sat up and stretched her wings before she looked down at her son.

"Good morning, Petrie," she whispered.

"Good morning, Mama," Petrie replied as he set his snuggling stick down and crawled out of his mother's wings.

The Flyer looked out towards the cave entrance and noticed something …

Light.

Light from the Bright Circle! It was so bright outside that it felt too good to be true after yesterday's awful storm.

Petrie smiled in delight and almost couldn't contain his excitement as he imagined himself having another sweet day out with Ducky. After spending nearly all of yesterday being confined within his home, he couldn't wait to fly back outside and have lots of fun with the Swimmer he loved.

"Today feel so happy already," he chuckled to himself quietly, trying not to wake his sleeping siblings.

"Why do you say that, Petrie?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Sky water stopped. Bright Circle come out today," smiled Petrie, and he eagerly ran outside onto the ledge and looked down to find the Great Valley looking bright and shiny once again just like it was meant to be. He gasped and smiled in delight at the wondrous sight, and a sense of excitement rose in his chest. He seemed to be breathing a little quickly as his excitement only grew.

Mama Flyer looked outside and saw that the Bright Circle was once more shining beautifully over the Great Valley. It looked like a splendid morning.

She glanced at her son and noticed him breathing ecstatically from excitement, and she instinctively wrapped a wing around him to calm him down.

"Okay, dear. Settle down," she said, "I know you're excited, but you need to have your breakfast first."

"But me no want to wait for breakfast!" complained Petrie, and his mother chuckled at his response.

"Lucky you don't have to wait a few extra minutes, because I just so happen to have saved a few tree stars from yesterday," Mama Flyer informed her son, and she revealed a tree star to Petrie and handed it to him.

"Yippee!" Petrie squealed in excitement as he eagerly began to eat his breakfast.

Mama Flyer giggled as she watched Petrie's eccentric behavior. She felt happy for him that he would be able to go outside again and have lots of fun, whether it would be with all his friends or just with Ducky.

Before long, Petrie had finished his tree star, and he turned to smile up at his mother.

"Going out to play, dear?" assumed Mama Flyer.

"Yep, yep, yep!" giggled Petrie, unable to resist using Ducky's catchphrase since he loved it so much.

"I thought that was Ducky's phrase," laughed Mama Flyer.

"Me love it so much, me thought me use it for once!" chortled Petrie, "Well, see you later, Mama!"

"See you later, Petrie!" Mama Flyer replied as her son flapped his wings to get himself in the air.

"It so much fun being a young Flyer!" Petrie laughed to himself as he happily flew over the Great Valley, knowing exactly where he would be going this morning. He hummed a little tune as he soared over the valley, unable to contain his happiness …

" _It so much fun being a Flyer._

 _It so much fun being me._

 _Me got me eyes in the sky, me can play low or high!_

 _Just the way me always like to be!"_

He laughed at his own cute little song and flew his way to the one place he felt just somewhat more welcome than he did at home.

* * *

At the Swimmer family's nest, Ducky had awakened once the Bright Circle hit her eyelids, and she opened her eyes and sat up just as Spike groaned behind her and stretched his limbs.

" _Well, I cannot always be the first one up,"_ Ducky thought to herself as she sighed and stood up before stretching her arms.

"Oh, good morning, Ducky. Good morning, Spike," her mother greeted them.

"Good morning, Mama," Ducky replied.

It was then that the little Swimmer looked around and came to realize just how beautiful the Great Valley was with the Bright Circle's light, compared to yesterday when the sky water storm hit. The green grass shined beautifully as some of it was still damp from the recent sky water, and the nearby river glistened gorgeously.

"My, what a beautiful day," Ducky said to herself with a smile as she admired the surrounding landscape.

"It sure is, Ducky," agreed Mama Swimmer.

"Come over here and have some breakfast, then you can go out and play with all your friends," called Papa Swimmer.

Although Ducky always liked the idea of playing with all her friends, the only friend she really wanted to play with was Petrie. Since Cera was still trying to barge in on the truth, she didn't feel very comfortable being anywhere near her.

Without hesitation, Ducky joined her siblings and shared two tree stars with three of her sisters.

Within moments, all the Swimmer children had finished their breakfast, along with Spike, and Ducky stood up and gazed towards the river. She wondered how Petrie would be feeling once he saw that today's weather was a lot better than yesterday.

"I am going to go find my friends, Mama," the Swimmer smiled.

Then, she noticed her mother looking up towards the river as if she was gazing at something.

"I see someone's already come over to save you some of the trouble," she commented.

Just as Ducky turned to see who it was, she heard a singing voice which she thought was so adorable …

" _It so much fun being a Flyer._

 _It so much fun being me!_

 _Me can be anywhere, high or low, here or there!_

 _Just the way me always like to be!"_

Ducky smiled with delight as she heard Petrie's cute voice, and the Flyer came soaring down towards that same rock as the day before last and set his feet on it. Her mother giggled and smiled as she listened to his voice. In her eyes, Petrie had such cute ways of making surprise entrances to her family's home these days.

"Petrie!" the Swimmer squealed in excitement as she ran towards her boyfriend as fast as she could.

"Ducky!" the Flyer replied with a giggle in anticipation that his girlfriend was about to grab him and nearly crush him in a hug.

Sure enough, just as Petrie had predicted, Ducky ran right up to him, grabbed him with both arms and squeezed him in a tight hug while rocking him from side-to-side like a baby. Then, she eagerly smooched his beak for several seconds, releasing him with a big, "Mwuah!"

Petrie blushed deeply in embarrassment and happiness as the love Ducky gave him instantly melted his heart warmly.

"Good morning, my Funny Flyer," the Swimmer said cutely.

"Good morning, me Sweet Swimmer," the Flyer replied adorably.

"I am so glad you could finally come back outside to enjoy this wonderful Great Valley! Yep, yep, yep!" chuckled Ducky.

"Me, too! Uh-huh!" agreed Petrie with a smile before kissing Ducky's bill.

"Hey, guys!" called a very familiar voice nearby.

Ducky and Petrie looked around and spotted Littlefoot running towards them with an excited look on his face. They knew what that smile was for.

"Hi, Littlefoot!" the Swimmer and Flyer said together as their Longneck friend stopped in front of them.

"I'm happy to say that we have a good chance of us having some fun today," announced Littlefoot.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other nervously. They desperately hoped that a particular Threehorn would not be among them today.

"Um," muttered Petrie.

"Cera had to go with her father to collect something for Tricia, so she won't be joining us today," whispered Littlefoot.

Ducky and Petrie instantly perked up and smiled at the Longneck.

"We be happy to join you!" smiled Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep!" agreed Ducky, and she turned to her Spiketail brother, "Are you coming, Spike?"

Just as she finished her question, Spike appeared from behind the ground star plant he was eating, and he licked Ducky's face.

"Spike!" giggled Ducky, "That tickles! It does, it does!"

"Me take that as 'yes'," commented Petrie with a playful chuckle.

"Are Chomper and Ruby joining us, too?" asked Ducky.

"Yes," answered Littlefoot, "They'll be waiting for us near the Secret Caverns. Come on, let's get going!"

"Have a good time, kids!" called Mama Swimmer.

"We will, Mama!" Ducky called back, "See you later!"

"See you later, Ducky and Spike!" replied Mama Swimmer.

With nothing but smiles on their faces, the four friends hurried on their way towards the Secret Caverns to meet up with Chomper and Ruby.

* * *

Throughout the morning, the six kids all enjoyed playing some of their most favorite games, even those they would occasionally play whenever Cera was not around. For some of the kids, it felt a little empty without Cera being included today, but Ducky and Petrie felt rather happy to not have to deal with the Threehorn's constant complaining and bickering suspicions about them. Of course, though, Littlefoot couldn't help but notice that whenever Ducky and Petrie were close to each other, they would exchange cute smiles. He knew what those smiles were for, but he felt worried about how Spike, Chomper and Ruby would react. If any one of them found out?

Around lunchtime, the Longneck's fears came true when he noticed Chomper and Ruby once again taking notice of how odd the Swimmer and Flyer were acting. He feared they were going to ask him what was going on with their smaller friends. In his mind, it was only a matter of time.

But could he trust them? There could still be even the slightest risk that one or both of them could spill the truth, even accidentally, and if that ever happened, Ducky and Petrie's lives could potentially be ruined forever. Littlefoot couldn't even begin to picture the dreadful consequences that could have the potential to negatively affect all their lives.

"There they go again," Chomper whispered to Ruby as they watched the Swimmer and Flyer smiling at each other in a strange way.

"I think we should ask Littlefoot if he's taken any notice, since he probably knows what is going on," suggested Ruby.

"You're right," agreed Chomper, "They've been doing this for some time now. He must know something by now."

While Littlefoot, Ducky and Petrie decided to eat some sweet bubbles, Spike helped himself to a ground star plant, and Chomper and Ruby started catching some bugs that were flying right over them.

It was then that Littlefoot looked to make sure that Spike was preoccupied with his lunch, then he turned over to Ducky and Petrie.

"How have you two been doing?" the Longneck asked in a whisper.

"Oh, we have been doing very good," answered Ducky with Petrie nodding along with her, "Petrie and I have discovered-ed how much we truly love each other."

"We so happy together, and we hope to stay together forever," added Petrie.

"I'm happy to hear that," grinned Littlefoot, "I was worried about you when all that sky water fell yesterday."

"Yesterday so boring," sighed Petrie sadly as he remembered yesterday's dull events before Ducky invited him over to her home, "Until Ducky invite me over and we have good time."

"That sounds cute," chuckled Littlefoot.

"Yeah," agreed Ducky and Petrie.

Then, something struck Littlefoot's mind …

"But wait. Ducky, if you invited Petrie over to your home, … then, … did anyone …"

"We hid-ed under a bush so that my brothers and sisters would not see us," explained Ducky, "It was a very good hiding place."

Petrie nodded in agreement and grinned.

Littlefoot sighed in relief just as Chomper and Ruby came up behind him.

"Littlefoot, … do you mind if we ask Ducky and Petrie what's been going on lately?" asked Ruby.

"We don't want to bother you guys with this, but we can't help but notice that you two have been acting a little … strange … lately," put in Chomper.

Littlefoot sighed unhappily, while Ducky and Petrie gulped nervously. They weren't very keen on letting any of their other friends know the truth about their secret love. If either one of them were given the truth and let it spill for any reason, they'd never forgive them.

Spike suddenly appeared next to Ducky and nuzzled her. It was obvious that the Spiketail had eaten enough ground stars for now.

The Longneck looked down at Ducky and Petrie. He could tell they were scared of what would happen if their Spiketail, Sharptooth and Fast Runner friends learned the truth. What would happen if anyone of them spread the word to the rest of the Great Valley residents? Anything could be possible, the good or the bad.

"I'm not sure if this is something that should be discussed right now," sighed Littlefoot.

"We promise we'll keep this to ourselves," promised Chomper pleadingly.

"We promise to keep this a secret, since secrets must be kept to ourselves," added Ruby.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other once more. They knew there was no turning back now. If Spike, Chomper and Ruby desperately wanted to know the truth, then they would have to know sooner or later. The only hope was that they wouldn't spread it to anyone else.

"Me guess we have to tell them, Ducky," gulped Petrie.

"You are right, Petrie," sighed Ducky sadly.

"Is there something dreadfully wrong?" asked Chomper, "You look as if something horrible has been happening."

"It may be horrible to others," said Petrie nervously.

"Horrible to others?" said a dumbstruck Ruby, "What do you mean?"

"It involves something that is not acceptable in the Great Valley," explained Littlefoot.

Spike let out a moan, indicating that he was quite surprised that his sister was involved in something that the Great Valley dinosaurs would discourage.

"What has been going on that involves the two of you and would be discouraged in the Great Valley?" asked a confused Chomper.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other, and they knew that now was the moment to say what they dreaded to say …

"We are in love."

"We in love."

Chomper, Ruby and Spike all gasped in astonishment. Ducky and Petrie in love? A Swimmer and a Flyer falling for each other at the age of just seven cold times? No dinosaur had ever heard of such a thing happening anywhere on Earth, and yet here it was happening: a Swimmer child and a Flyer child secretly in love with each other. To them, it felt so amazing that such a thing could happen.

"You two are in love?" gasped Ruby.

"That's amazing!" said Chomper with a smile of amazement, accompanied by a nod from Spike.

"To us, yes, … but to others, maybe not," said Petrie sadly.

"Why not?" asked Ruby, "What's wrong with a Swimmer and a Flyer being in love with each other?"

"For one thing, we are too young to be mates," Ducky explained, "Secondly, the Great Valley dinosaurs do not like relationships between those of different kinds."

"What's wrong with relationships between different kinds?" gasped Chomper in shock, feeling that nothing could possibly be wrong with such relationships.

"Nobody feels comfortable with the idea of one kind joining another," said Littlefoot.

"I think it's fascinating," said Chomper.

"Me not so sure others agree," Petrie disagreed.

"So, … that's what you've been trying to keep secret from us for the past couple of days?" said Ruby.

"Yes," sighed Ducky.

"Have you even told anybody?" asked Ruby.

"My Mommy and Daddy, and his mommy," answered Ducky, "Littlefoot found-ed out when he saw us kissing."

"Why didn't you tell us, Littlefoot?" asked Chomper as he looked up at his Longneck friend.

"Because … they told me not to tell anyone. I gave my word that I would keep it a secret," answered Littlefoot.

"That's just silly," said Ruby, "Why wouldn't you want to tell the others?"

"Because they hate us if they find out," replied Petrie.

"Please do not tell Cera about this," begged Ducky, "If her father ever finds out, Petrie and I will be banished-ed to the Mysterious Beyond forever. Oh, yes, yes, yes."

"Mr. Threehorn despises relationships like these, and he's one of the most powerful figures in the Great Valley, along with my grandparents," explained Littlefoot, "I'm pretty sure he would be throwing Ducky and Petrie out right now if he would have just learned the truth."

Chomper and Ruby looked at each other with odd expressions, while Spike exchanged one with Littlefoot. They still couldn't understand why some dinosaurs refused to accept the idea of love between different kinds. Why would it be considered a crime to fall in love with somebody from another kind? It felt just absurd and unthinkable to forbid those of different kinds from falling in love with each other. As far as they were concerned, love should have to be all about finding the dinosaur you thought would be perfect for you, regardless if it was a Longneck, a Threehorn, a Swimmer or a Flyer. This just didn't add up very well.

"Why would anyone even think of forbidding these relationships?" said Chomper as he could feel a slight rage building up within him, "That is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard in my life! No one should have to be judged just by what kind they are! I mean, look how they treated me when Ruby and I first came here! It is just despicable!"

"And unacceptable!" agreed Ruby, "Just because someone of one kind falls in love with someone of another kind, doesn't make them bad dinosaurs, because good dinosaurs fall in love with each other all the time."

Ducky and Petrie couldn't help but feel newfound strength for each other from hearing Chomper and Ruby's strong words. They sounded as if it would be a perfect argument if it ever became a meeting subject.

"You two are perfect for each other," said Chomper, as Spike nodded and licked Ducky's face playfully, earning a giggle from the Swimmer, "I've seen how close you've been, even before I met Ruby. The way I see it, once you've found the love of your sleep stories, then you will always be happy as long as you stay together through thick and thin."

"You may be in a relationship that's considered bad to others, but that doesn't mean we'll stop being your friends," added Ruby, "We will all be the best of friends until the end."

"Really?" sniffled Petrie.

"Really, really," replied Chomper.

The Swimmer and Flyer smiled at each other before they looked up and saw that Littlefoot, Spike, Chomper and Ruby were all smiling down at them.

"You all best friends we ever have," smiled Petrie tearfully.

"Yep, yep, yep!" agreed Ducky.

"We promise we won't mention a word about this to anyone unless absolutely necessary," swore Chomper.

"I'm still wondering whether or not my grandparents should know eventually," said Littlefoot.

"Your grandparents should know, Littlefoot," said Chomper, "You said they're among the leaders of the Great Valley, and they love all of us."

"It's true," agreed Ruby, with Spike nodding in agreement with an expression that looked as if he was begging the Longneck to do something for him.

"I'll think about that later," said Littlefoot thoughtfully, earning nervous gulps from Ducky and Petrie, "For now, though, let's play 'Hide and Seek'."

The Gang instantly broke into cheers, and the six kids commenced their game of "Hide and Seek," with Ducky being "it."

In the back of their minds, Ducky and Petrie couldn't wait until tonight to get some time to themselves.

* * *

By the time the Bright Circle began to set that evening, the six kids began to feel tired out after so much playing. It still felt a little empty without Cera being around, but now Spike, Chomper and Ruby knew it was for the better of Ducky and Petrie. The Sharptooth still couldn't believe that love between different kinds could be discouraged in the Great Valley, and he desperately wanted to do something about it. However, since Ducky and Petrie's relationship was still a secret … for now, he knew that right now was not the best time to discuss it any further.

After the six had finished playing their last game of the day, Chomper and Ruby were keen on getting back home to the Secret Caverns, while Littlefoot and Spike were willing to go home early to allow Ducky and Petrie to have some time alone together.

"Well, today was quite a day," said Littlefoot.

"Well, we'd better be heading home, since home is where we must be," said Ruby.

"I think we all should be heading home," agreed Littlefoot.

"Hello there, kids," came an elderly voice right behind Littlefoot.

Everyone knew who that voice belonged to.

The kids looked up and saw the always-warm sight of Grandpa Longneck standing over them with his always-warm grin.

"Hi, Grandpa," said Littlefoot.

"Did you all have a good time today?" his grandfather asked.

"Yep, yep, yep," answered Ducky.

"Those are the kinds of days we love to hear about," came Grandma Longneck's voice as she stepped beside her mate.

"Well, children, it's getting late, and I think you'd best be getting home before your folks worry about you," suggested Grandpa Longneck.

"Okay, Mr. Longneck," said Chomper, and he and Ruby walked away, "Goodbye, guys!"

"Bye, Chomper! Bye, Ruby!" the rest of the kids called back before the Sharptooth and Fast Runner disappeared.

Spike playfully licked Ducky's cheek to earn a giggle from her before he turned and walked on his way back to the Swimmer family's nest.

Littlefoot's grandparents then focused their attention on Ducky and Petrie, who appeared to be sharing giggles with each other.

"Ducky? Petrie?" said Grandma Longneck, "Aren't you two going to head home, too?"

"We will," answered Petrie.

"Hmm," muttered Grandpa Longneck as he observed the Swimmer and Flyer's odd behavior.

"Let's go, Petrie," Ducky said as her boyfriend got airborne and hovered right over her.

"Me right with you, Ducky," Petrie replied, and the two went on their way across the valley.

"My dear, I think something is up with those two. I can feel it," Grandpa Longneck whispered to his mate, and they eyed the Swimmer and Flyer closely, noticing that they were staying very close to each other and exchanging smiles that could be seen, even when their backs were turned.

There was something about those particular smiles that told the elder Longnecks that something rather strange had happened between those two.

"Yes, I can feel it, too," replied Grandma Longneck, and the two looked down at their grandson, "Littlefoot, would you happen to know exactly why Ducky and Petrie are acting so strangely?"

Littlefoot gulped. He hoped this moment wouldn't have come so soon. As much as his grandparents had soft hearts, there was no idea if they would be accepting of Ducky and Petrie's undying love or not. The little Longneck felt a lump in his throat as he struggled to find the right words to say. He knew he would not be able to keep the subject away from his grandparents for much longer.

"It's a long story," he said.

"Well, why don't we go home and eat some tree stars, and we can start from the beginning?" offered Grandpa Longneck.

"Good idea," agreed Littlefoot, letting out a tiny sigh of relief, "I think this would be best explained there than out here."

Without another word, the three Longnecks began their slow walk back to their home. As they went on their way, they watched Ducky and Petrie on the same path ahead of them, appearing to be staying close together and enjoying each other's presence.

Ducky walked through the valley with Petrie flying right over her. Both had anticipating smiles on their faces. They knew exactly where they were going tonight, and they couldn't wait to get there so they could privately smooch and pamper each other with their love to their hearts' content. All the while, they never looked behind them and thus had no idea that three certain Longnecks were following them curiously.

Eventually, the Swimmer and Flyer found the location of Littlefoot's home, and they looked to their left and saw that familiar narrow tunnel they had crawled underneath the other night. They knew where that long, narrow, sealed path would lead to.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ducky playfully pulled Petrie down from the air and placed him on her back. Petrie was nearly startled by this, but he quickly relaxed as Ducky placed his arms behind his back while holding his hands within her own, keeping her own arms behind her back to hold him securely. The Swimmer tiptoed into the tiny tunnel, and a few tree stars sealed them from the outside world behind them.

Littlefoot noticed this and ran up to the little spot they had crawled through, but he couldn't see Ducky or Petrie within the many tree stars shielding their tunnel, and he was too big to fit inside. He wasn't ready to give up yet, though, and he quietly stumbled into some branches to try and catch a glimpse of the Swimmer and Flyer.

Once they were concealed, Ducky began rhythmically hopping on both feet at the same time. With each hop, she swung her legs in midair to bring herself forward a little, and Petrie smiled and giggled from the breezy sensations of his bouncy piggyback ride on Ducky. They both felt rouses of excitement in their chests as they hopped closer and closer to their new secret hideout, failing to notice a certain Longneck trying to follow them discreetly.

As Ducky settled into her bouncy rhythm, she couldn't resist the urge to break into song …

" _Well I am the kind of girl who will never settle down._

 _Where all the fun is, well you know that I am around._

 _I kiss you and I love you 'cause to me you are so cute._

 _I hug you and I squeeze you like a cootchie cootchie coo!_

 _We are lovebirds._

 _A couple of lovebirds._

 _Hopping around, 'round, 'round, 'round."_

Ducky stopped and turned to the right each time she sang, "'round," performing a perfect rhythmic spin before she continued down the path, sharing some adorable laughs with Petrie. As she continued, she switched from hopping to skipping, still maintaining her rhythm, and the Flyer decided to sing the next part of their little song …

" _There you Ducky on the left, and me Petrie on the right._

 _And Ducky be the girl who me be with tonight._

 _And when she ask me, where she give me ride to?_

 _Me say our secret cave with a 'cootchie cootchie coo'!_

 _We are lovebirds._

 _We couple of lovebirds._

 _Skipping around, 'round, 'round, 'round."_

As Petrie finished their second verse, Ducky stopped skipping and started marching, rhythmically lifting Petrie up and down on her back. They managed to hold back laughs and start singing together in unison.

" _Well, we roam around the valley._

 _We love each other with so much care._

 _And we are happy like a baby._

 _And with our two hearts beating and we going nowhere."_

Close behind them, Littlefoot, whom had been listening to the entire song so far and had been enjoying it, suddenly found his path blocked by three trees. The gaps were too narrow for him to squeeze through. He looked to his left and right and found more trees blocking his view. It seemed that whatever tiny gap there was between the trees was enough to allow Ducky and Petrie through, but the Longneck had no place to go but back where he came from. Disappointed, he sighed and turned back to rejoin his grandparents.

As they started their final verse, Ducky went back to joyfully hopping on both feet like an eccentric hatchling, while Petrie simply relaxed on her back and cherished this babyish, dancing ride Ducky was giving him.

" _Well, we a couple of kids who love to roam around._

 _We never in one place, from the sky to the ground._

 _And when we find each other with a smile on the face,_

 _We hop right over the trees, our hearts at such a quick pace."_

Ducky instantly switched from hopping to marching again as they noticed the right-hand bend in the tunnel drawing very near.

" _Yeah, we are lovebirds._

 _A couple of lovebirds._

 _Marching around, 'round, 'round, 'round."_

With a, _"Yep, yep, yep,"_ Ducky then went back to skipping, her feet never losing their rhythm for even a moment.

" _Oh, we call us lovebirds._

 _Yeah, we lovebirds._

 _Skipping around, 'round, 'round."_

" _Oh, yep, yep, yep,"_ Ducky added once again as they she rounded the bend and could see that last tree star shielding them from the Bright Circle's light in the forest cave just ahead. She went back to hopping again to prepare for a jumping entrance, as she and Petrie sang the last few words to their song.

" _Hey, we each other's lovebirds._

 _Yeah, we sweet lovebirds._

 _We hop around."_

The two closed their eyes as Ducky brushed past the large tree star and made several big hops on a few small rocks, still in rhythm to their song, until she made one more giant jump, landing delicately on both feet on the damp, grassy floor of the forest cave. They opened their eyes and smiled with delight as they found themselves in their new private paradise. Everything seemed just as it was when they last stumbled in here, and, to their joy, their shiny stone neckwear was exactly where they had left it before. With the Bright Circle shining directly on them with orange light, it felt so perfect, … too good to be true, as if it were just a sleep story.

"Ready for another love night, Petrie?" asked Ducky excitedly as she brought her arms out from behind her back and let Petrie jump off.

"Me always ready to love you in this beautiful place!" he replied adorably.

The two instantly walked up to their neckwear and put them on, around their necks. The red shiny stones shone directly over their hearts as they looked down and admired what they called their symbols for their love and devotion to each other.

"That such breezy dance you do back there, Ducky," commented Petrie with a chuckle.

Ducky cutely giggled and suddenly thought of an idea …

"I think we should dance on the floating pads in the pond."

Petrie adorable smiled in such a way that Ducky couldn't take her eyes off him.

"We do love dance?" the Flyer beamed, "Me would like that. Yep, yep, yep."

This earned a laugh from Ducky as she heard her own catchphrase being used by her "Funny Flyer."

"Let's go," said Ducky, and the two held hands and began to cutely hop onto the pond's green pads.

They each landed on one foot with each jump they took in order to make it feel more adorable and just right for their young age, and by the time they made it onto the pad right in the center of the pond, they released each other's hands and bowed to each other as if they were about to start a dance to express their love. They smiled cutely at each other as they gazed at each other's eyes and smiling mouths, knowing they were in for the dance of their lives.

"Ready?" asked Ducky.

"Me ready," answered Petrie.

With that, the two brought their heads back up, and they each brought one foot forward and placed their hands on their hips. They tapped their feet in a rhythm they knew they could dance to, and the duo held each other's hands and started doing some cute dance moves.

"Now fun really begin!" chuckled Petrie.

"Oh, yep, yep, yep!" agreed Ducky.

The Flyer held both of Ducky's hands with one of his own, and the Swimmer performed a spin while standing on one foot. The spin ended with her taking both of her boyfriend's hands, and Petrie squeezed underneath one of Ducky's arms.

"That so beautiful!" cheered Petrie, "We do that again, me Sweet Swimmer!"

"With pleasure, my Funny Flyer!" smiled Ducky.

Just a few seconds later, ten fish brought their heads over the surface of the water, scratching their heads with curiosity, and they watched in astonishment as Ducky and Petrie pulled off even more childish dance moves they were fitting for them. They couldn't help but smile at the couple, and they began making sounds in the rhythm of their dance to provide them with some dancing music.

The Swimmer and Flyer couldn't believe what they were hearing, as the fish poked on rocks and sang softly with their mouths. To their ears, it sounded so magical to them, and they smiled at each other before resuming their dance, now that they had some music to dance to.

Over the next few minutes, Ducky would spin on one foot and squeeze Petrie underneath her arm after she stopped spinning. Petrie would stand on Ducky's feet when the Swimmer wrapped her arms around her chest from behind, and Ducky would perform some cute moves with her feet which brought Petrie's feet up with them. The Flyer smiled brightly as he watched his girlfriend's feet move his feet around.

"This so much fun!" he giggled.

"Special moves just for our love, my Funny Flyer!" chuckled Ducky.

"Aw, me Sweet Swimmer!" beamed Petrie.

Soon, Ducky released Petrie, and the two held hands and closed their dance with Ducky doing one more spin. This time, it ended with them wrapping an arm around their backs as the Swimmer crouched while smiling up at her boyfriend. Petrie smiled right back down at her, and the two brought their free hands together and engaged in a dance-closing smooch. This prompted the fish to perform a drum roll on the rocks before they stopped the music in style. Just as the last note played, the two children released each other's mouths with a big, "Mwuah!" to each other, and the fish applauded them with claps and cheers.

"Me think they like it," chuckled Petrie.

"Me, too," agreed Ducky, "They must think we are so adorable together."

"Because we are," grinned Petrie.

"Aww, Petrie!" giggled Ducky, blushing.

The fish let out some laughs before they dipped back down into the water and swam away.

"It was very nice of them to provide us some music," said Ducky.

"It was," agreed Petrie.

"So, Petrie," said Ducky as the two sat down on their green pad, "Do you want to sit on my lap and watch the Bright Circle with me?"

"Me love to relax that way after so much dancing," replied Petrie.

The children smiled at each other, and Petrie sat on Ducky's lap. The Swimmer then tightly wrapped her arms around the Flyer's chest, pinning his wings down, as if she was caring for him like a baby. He sighed comfortably as he felt her loving hug soothe him warmly.

"I love you, Petrie," Ducky whispered before she planted a kiss on Petrie's beak.

The Flyer blushed and smiled brightly at the Swimmer.

"Me love you, too, Ducky," he said cutely, and he returned the kiss on Ducky's bill, making her blush just as deeply as he had.

"Doesn't this feel so wonderful?" asked Ducky.

"It do," nodded Petrie, "Me wish we could sit here forever and live in this forest cave."

"I wish we could live here, too, Petrie. I do, I do," agreed Ducky, "Maybe, … if our mommies let us live here after we have reached-ed our Time of Great Growing."

"Me already see us living here," chuckled Petrie.

"You silly one!" laughed Ducky, tickling her boyfriend's chest playfully.

"Hehehe! Duhuhuckeeheeheehy!" laughed Petrie in a bubbly voice.

"You are my funny Petrie," beamed Ducky as she stopped tickling him.

"And you me sweet Ducky," Petrie smiled brightly.

With those words, the couple brought their faces together, and Ducky opened her mouth to allow Petrie's beak entry into it. The Flyer instantly opened his mouth as Ducky sucked his beak into her bill, and the two instantly began sucking each other's mouths, exchanging saliva and playing with their tongues delicately. The ends of their mouths pointed upwards at such levels that it looked as if they would never stop smiling at each other, even in a trancing kiss. Their eyes sparkled in delight as they pleaded to each other to not stop smooching.

Petrie's smile turned brighter once he felt his beak being covered all over in Ducky's saliva, and Ducky's smile brightened in return, knowing she had done a great job at splashing her boyfriend's face in such a seductive fashion. Their tongues continued to dance with each other as they twisted and turned in loving fashion. The children closed the top half of their eyes and looked at each other seductively. They each knew what the other wanted, and they knew it was for this kiss to never end. The sounds they made as they smooched sounded as if they were drinking saliva from each other's mouths.

After what felt like an hour, although it really had been four minutes, the two kids pulled their faces away from each other. Their mouths made an adorable sound as they broke away, and they gasped in desperation for air that they had not breathed in for nearly four minutes. They looked at each other's eyes, feeling quite surprised that they were able to keep a single kiss going that long without them suffocating.

"That … felt-ed … so … sweet," panted Ducky.

"Me … feel … so … warm," Petrie panted as his beak was drenched in saliva from their kiss.

"Your beak really tastes good," commented Ducky jokingly.

"Me hope you no get ideas," said Petrie oddly, not getting her joke.

"I was just making a joke," laughed Ducky.

Petrie quickly realized what she had meant, and he giggled softly as he tried brushing off the saliva from his beak.

"This kiss really do it," commented Petrie with a grin as he looked down at the saliva coating his face and dripping off the tip of his beak, landing on their feet.

"Let me help you with that," chuckled Ducky, and she planted multiple kisses all over Petrie's face for several minutes.

Petrie could only smile and blush as his girlfriend pampered him endlessly with so much love that he felt his heart melting in happiness. He wanted this moment to last a very long time.

Ducky's bill continued to feed Petrie's beak some loving rubs and smooches for a while, until the saliva had been washed off. Sometimes, she would playfully suck his beak in and coat more saliva on his face just to make him feel warm, before washing it off again with more pleasant kisses. Petrie giggled and allowed Ducky's soothing cuddle to rouse his heart to the point that he felt … excited on the inside … in some strange sense. To him, her presence felt so sweet that he couldn't stop smiling, and before long, he was breathing a little quicker than normal.

Likewise, Ducky also felt some odd excitement in her chest as she tenderly held Petrie and kept washing his face with her own saliva. Simply the idea of providing the Flyer he loved with such a warming presence gave her so much of a thrill on the inside that she, too, began breathing a little faster.

It was then that they looked at each other and simultaneously realized that strange feeling they had both gotten. They blushed sheepishly as they contemplated simply the idea of getting these rushes of adrenaline in their chests. They never imagined that anyone as young as they were could possibly gain these sensations, but once they spent a moment thinking about it, they suddenly discovered right then and there that their love for each other had much more of a special meaning than before. It was as if it was their destiny to be together forever, like they were the perfect match, … the perfect couple.

"Uh, … m-me guess we have new secret to keep from everyone," said Petrie sheepishly.

Ducky let out an awkward chuckle before she started laughing, "Yep, yep, yep! I think we have discovered-ed that we are just right being together. We shall stay together forever."

"Together forever? Yep, yep, yep!" Petrie eagerly agreed.

The couple laughed and kissed each other's faces, and the Swimmer eventually finished washing and rinsing the Flyer's face with her own saliva.

"How is that for a wash?" she chuckled.

"That so good!" beamed Petrie in between excited giggles, "Me love it!"

"I am happy to do it just for you, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep!" smiled Ducky.

"Me love you so much, Ducky," said Petrie.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie," replied Ducky, "Yep, yep, yep!"

Petrie smiled even brighter from hearing so much of Ducky's "Yep, yep, yep." He felt as if he could never hear enough of it.

"Me love that strange feeling me get when you hug and wash me," giggled Petrie, "You think we do that again sometime?"

"I had-ed that feeling, too," confided Ducky, "I would love to feel that again. How about the next time we come here?"

"Yippee!" cheered Petrie excitedly.

With some more babyish laughs, the two relaxed on their floating pad while they resumed watching the Bright Circle set. They felt it was the perfect way to relax and cuddle together after their dance and a long smooching kiss.

* * *

"So, I'm to understand then that Ducky and Petrie have been falling in love with each other ever since we came to the Great Valley, and only now they have started a relationship?" Grandpa Longneck said as he looked down at Littlefoot with a shocked expression.

Littlefoot had only just explained to his grandparents that Ducky and Petrie had been secretly falling in love with each other for over two years since their arrival in the Great Valley, and that after putting it off for so long they eventually confessed their love to each other and started something that hardly anyone in the Great Valley would be accepting of: a relationship … between two different kinds.

"It's true, Grandpa," sighed Littlefoot, fearing his grandparents were not going to take this matter very kindly, "Every word."

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck looked hard at each other for what felt like ages to Littlefoot. They could not have imagined a Swimmer and Flyer just seven cold times old falling in love and forming such a loving bond. This was practically unheard of up until now. Firstly, they obviously could not have imagined that they would fall in love at such a young age; them being way too young to be in love, and it still being at least six Cold Times before their Time of Great Growing would come. Secondly, they were of different kinds, and no one (or, at least, no one they knew) had ever heard of dinosaurs of two different kinds falling into a loving relationship. This was something completely new to the Longnecks, and they wondered how it could have happened, or how would everybody else react to it.

"I never saw this coming," sighed Grandpa Longneck.

"Me neither, dear," replied Grandma Longneck, "I have never heard anything about a Swimmer and a Flyer falling in love with each other as long as we've been alive."

"If it ever did happen before, it might have happened a long time ago, or it may have happened somewhere else on Earth; somewhere far, far away," said Grandpa Longneck thoughtfully.

The two then looked down at their grandson, who was eyeing them worryingly. They knew why he was worried, but they had to ask him just for good measure.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Littlefoot?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"Because I was afraid of what would happen if anyone found out," answered Littlefoot in a low voice.

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell us if something is going on between your friends, Littlefoot, even if it's something you're not sure about," explained Grandma Longneck, "You can tell us anything, because we care about you so much; in fact, just as much as we care about the rest of your friends, don't we, dear?"

"We sure do," agreed Grandpa Longneck, "You are all special in your own way, and that's why we care about all of you."

Littlefoot grinned faintly as he heard those words, but he was still nervous that his grandparents would not like the idea of a Swimmer and Flyer being in a relationship.

"Another reason why I didn't tell you was because … I didn't think you two would take it very well," he admitted, looking down in shame for what he had just said.

"Littlefoot," Grandpa Longneck began in a gentle voice, "We know that love between different kinds isn't acceptable in the Great Valley, but in the case of Ducky and Petrie, I think we can make an exception."

Littlefoot was very surprised to hear this. He felt as if he had just been hit in the head with a rock as he looked up and saw his grandparents' warm grins. Had his grandfather really said what he thought he had just said?

"Wait! What did you say!?" he gasped.

"We can understand why Ducky and Petrie fell in love with each other despite their young ages and them being different kinds," Grandma Longneck added, "Now that I think about it, any dinosaur can find love and desire in any other dinosaur, regardless of what kind they are, because they share the passion they have for each other, and they follow their hearts to the point where they realize they are meant for each other."

"Ducky and Petrie quickly found themselves at the point where their hearts began to beat for each other," said Grandpa Longneck, "They have strong devotion to each other, they share the same passion, and they feel connected whenever they're together."

"The way I see it, they each found something so extraordinarily special in the other, and it was that special something in each of them that connected their hearts and brought them into a loving bond," Grandma Longneck finished.

Littlefoot was astounded as he listened to his grandparents' wise words. He began to imagine so much what love really meant. Despite being underage, he could picture himself finding a special somebody whom felt right for him because, in his heart, she meant so much to him, maybe even if that 'she' wasn't a Longneck like him.

"I can see it now," he said thoughtfully, "Ducky and Petrie found each other so special the moment they first met, and they developed a strong passion for each other with each day that passed."

"Exactly!" chuckled Grandpa Longneck, with his mate smiling along with him, "It is not the kind of dinosaur you are that determines what happens in your future. It is your choices."

"Then, how come nobody has ever spoken of such relationships during our time here?" asked a dumbstruck Littlefoot.

"That would be very difficult for someone your age to understand," answered Grandma Longneck, "Once you've reached your Time of Great Growing, you will understand much better."

Littlefoot felt as if there was so much he wanted to know about what love really meant. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't know how to word them, or how he would understand the answers. He knew then that his grandparents were right: as long as he was still a kid, love would be impossible to understand. This made it even harder for him to understand why Ducky and Petrie had somehow managed to fall for each other, even though they were the exact same age as him.

"So, … about Ducky and Petrie?" the young Longneck said nervously.

"We believe that those two are just right for each other," smiled Grandpa Longneck.

"They will make a great couple when they reach their Time of Great Growing," agreed Grandma Longneck.

Littlefoot gasped in surprise and smiled with astonishment. He was happy his grandparents would be accepting the idea of Ducky and Petrie being in a relationship, but he knew deep down that a few certain grownups would most certainly oppose it.

"Is there anybody else who knows, Littlefoot?" asked Grandma Longneck.

"Well, … Ducky's mom and dad, Petrie's mom, and all my friends, except for Cera," answered Littlefoot.

"How did their folks react to it?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"They accepted it," replied Littlefoot, "Although, I'd imagine Ducky's dad was probably not very excited about it."

"Mr. Swimmer does have a tendency to care a little too much about his children," chuckled Grandpa Longneck, "Well, that's one problem out of the way. We know their parents are happy with them being together."

"I'm still worried about how … M-Mr. Threehorn …," Littlefoot stuttered before his grandmother spoke up.

"If Mr. Threehorn ever finds out, we'll find a way to force him to accept the facts," explained Grandpa Longneck, "In my personal opinion, it should not be a crime to love somebody from another kind, so there's no reason those two kids should be banished to the Mysterious Beyond just for being in love. To condemn two dinosaurs because of love would sound like the equivalent of … I don't know what."

"Especially since they're children," said Grandma Longneck sternly, "Banishing children should be considered a crime, not falling in love with someone from another kind. I personally find it distasteful to even contemplate what would happen to those two kids if they ever received banishment just for sharing their passion for each other."

Littlefoot eagerly nodded in agreement. He knew that banishing children from the Great Valley was one of the most depressing things any dinosaur could do. He shuddered to imagine Topps banishing Ducky and Petrie. It would be the worst thing they would ever experience during their lives. Although the matter had never been formally addressed before, in the eyes of many adults, love between different kinds was a one-way trip to permanent banishment with immediate effect. He wished that perhaps they could, in some way, change that rule so that love between ANY two individuals could be encouraged.

Littlefoot's grandparents looked up at the sky and saw that the Bright Circle was just about to disappear below.

"I think it's best if we get some shuteye," yawned Grandpa Longneck.

"I think so, too," agreed Grandma Longneck.

At that moment, the three Longnecks heard the sound of tree stars shaking around. They looked to the direction the sound was coming from, and they were very surprised to see Ducky and Petrie emerge from the forest floor, through the same hole they had crawled into, smiling at each other while holding hands in such passionate fashion.

The two elderly Longnecks eyed them for a moment and exchanged looks of astonishment. They could tell right away that those two children meant so much to each other and greatly deserved each other.

"Those two really _are_ so great together," sighed Grandpa Longneck happily.

"Aren't they just adorable?" agreed Grandma Longneck.

Littlefoot and his grandparents then watched as the Swimmer and Flyer exchanged kisses on each other's faces so adorably. The little Longneck couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he watched them kiss. There really was something about each of them that brought them closer to each other, and it was no wonder they had fallen in love.

"Ducky, … you okay if me take you home tonight?" they heard Petrie ask Ducky, and the Swimmer chuckled in delight.

"I would love that, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep!" she replied.

"After you, me Sweet Swimmer," Petrie said adorably as Ducky wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's back.

"Nope. We are going together, my Funny Flyer," she giggled.

Littlefoot's grandparents chuckled at the adorable moment, but they suddenly wished they hadn't …

Ducky and Petrie seemed to freeze in place, and they slowly turned their heads and noticed the two elderly Longnecks looking directly at them.

They gasped and paled as their hearts skipped beats. They had been spotted kissing by two of the most powerful elders in the valley. They had been caught red-handed committing a heinous crime right in front of the leading elders. They flushed and struggled to calm themselves down as they stared at the Longnecks with fear etched on their faces.

"Uh, … w-we, … uh, um, … we w-were just …," stuttered Ducky.

Petrie gulped, "Mm, h-hey, … hi, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck."

They looked at each other and panted heavily before they stood side-by-side and slowly lifted their hands up as if they were surrendering.

"Kids?" said Grandma Longneck worryingly.

"Would you really think that someone like us would do something so horrible to you just because we saw you kissing?" chuckled Grandpa Longneck.

Ducky and Petrie looked down and noticed Littlefoot gesturing to them that everything was okay. The couple were dumbstruck by this. How could everything be okay after they had just been caught?

"Relax, children," said Grandma Longneck, "We're not going to punish you."

"W-what?" gasped Ducky and Petrie.

"I must admit that little moment you had there was quite adorable," chuckled Grandpa Longneck, "We're fascinated with the fact that you two have fallen in love being so young."

"Really?" said Ducky and Petrie in astonishment, their eyes staring widely at the old Longnecks.

"It is true that we normally wouldn't allow love between dinosaurs of different kinds in the Great Valley, but seeing how special you two are, we can make this an exception," said Grandpa Longneck, and he and his mate both grinned and winked at the two lovers.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other as if they had just been smacked on the head with boulders. This just couldn't be true. Littlefoot's grandparents accepting them being in love despite being forbidden from doing so?

"Uh, … w-wow," muttered Ducky, "That is, … I … do not know what to say."

"Me neither," shrugged Petrie.

"We are both willing to support you as you grow closer to each other each and every day," said Grandpa Longneck warmly, "As long as you don't get caught, I think you'll have plenty of hiding places within our valley that you can enjoy yourselves in."

The Swimmer and Flyer beamed in delight and gasped in surprise. This felt too good to be true. Two of the most powerful figures in the valley were willing to allow them to be in love and help keep it a secret. This was the greatest news that had received since that fateful evening when they confessed their feelings for each other.

"Oh, wow!" squealed Ducky eccentrically, grabbing Petrie and hugging him tightly, "Did you hear that, Petrie!? Littlefoot's grandma and grandpa are happy with us being in love!"

"Um, … n-not so loud, Ducky," said Petrie, struggling to breathe from being held so tightly.

"Sssh! Be careful when you say that, Ducky," warned Grandma Longneck, "You're lucky no one else was around to hear that."

"Oh!" gasped Ducky in realization, and she calmly set Petrie on his feet again and covered her mouth with her hand, "Oops. Uh, I am sorry."

"Ducky, … me think we should be more careful when we not hiding," said Petrie softly.

"You are right, Petrie," nodded Ducky in agreement.

"Speaking of which, … we followed you while you were strolling around a little while ago, considering our home is right here, … and we couldn't help but notice you crawling into the forest and apparently staying in there for quite some time," said Grandpa Longneck, "Is there something about that forest that interests you?"

Ducky and Petrie shuddered nervously. They didn't want to break their secret about the special hideout they had just discovered. If anyone was able to find out where they had set up their new space to privately engage in … excitable love activity, … then what were the chances that anyone else could blow their secret and find that cave?

Littlefoot then spoke up.

"I tried to follow you once you crawled into those trees, but I couldn't keep up and gave up after a while," he said.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other, holding hands, and sighed with dread. They knew that the Longnecks would have the right to know why they had been sneaking into a forest neighboring their home. They nodded at each other and hugged each other's backs as they gulped nervously and looked up at the two elder Longnecks.

"Okay, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, … and Littlefoot," Ducky began, "We will tell you what we found-ed in there, but you must promise to never, … ever … tell anyone what it is, not even any of our friends."

"Especially Spike because he try to eat his way through if he find out," muttered Petrie.

"Do we look like a couple who need to be asked to keep a secret?" said Grandpa Longneck, chuckling at his own comment.

"We found-ed a secret cave in that forest, with walls maded out of branches and tree stars instead of rocks," said Ducky.

"There nice little pond with green pads, and grass so soft and cool, it feel so nice," added Petrie.

"Best of all, the Bright Circle shines brightly over it when it sets before night," put in Ducky, "It is so beautiful, and we love it there."

"So, we decide to make it our secret hideout where we hug and kiss each other without anyone seeing us," finished Petrie.

The three Longnecks were all fascinated by their description of what surely sounded like a place that could only exist in one's sleep stories.

"That all sounds so unreal," said Grandma Longneck.

"But it is true," said Ducky, "It is so beautiful, and it is so deep into the forest that no one can hear us in there."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," nodded Petrie.

Littlefoot's grandparents chuckled. Although it sounded hard to believe, if they were very sincere with what they had just described, then they were willing to believe them.

"Alright, little ones. We believe you," smiled Grandma Longneck.

"And don't worry. Your secret is safe with us," her mate added with a wink.

Ducky and Petrie turned to Littlefoot, and he nodded and winked at them, too. This brought more smiles to the Swimmer and Flyer's faces as they let it all sink in. It felt so comforting to have the Longnecks on their side when it came to their secret relationship. They couldn't have imagined it being the case until now.

"Now then, kids, I suppose you both better get home before your folks worry about you," said Grandpa Longneck.

The loving couple peeked behind the Longnecks and noticed just how low the Bright Circle had sunk.

"Me think you right," said Petrie, not wanting to possibly have their mothers out looking for them again.

"Thanks a lot, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck," said Ducky graciously, "This means so much to us."

"It so delightful to have you happy that we happy being together," added Petrie.

"It's such a wonder to have two special children like you finding passion in each other," replied Grandma Longneck, making the two lovers blush.

"Run along now, and we'll see you tomorrow," her mate told them.

The two lovers held each other's backs and smiled to each other as they turned around to begin their journey home.

"Goodnight, you two special ones," called Grandpa Longneck.

"Goodnight!" Ducky called back.

"Goodnight, Littlefoot!" hollered Petrie.

"Goodnight, guys!" replied Littlefoot, and with that the Swimmer and Flyer disappeared into the distance.

"They are so cute together," chuckled Grandma Longneck.

"I've never seen a moment between children that was sweeter than that," agreed Grandpa Longneck.

"Those two really deserve each other," said Littlefoot before he yawned.

"We'll talk more about this later," said Grandpa Longneck, "For now, let's lie down and get some sleep."

"Okay," said Littlefoot as he lied on his belly and rested his head on his forelimbs.

"Goodnight, Littlefoot," his grandparents spoke softly as they also lied down to rest.

"Goodnight, Grandma, Goodnight, Grandpa," replied Littlefoot weakly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling happy that his grandparents would be supportive of Ducky and Petrie's relationship.

In his mind, there was only one obstacle left to overcome before Ducky and Petrie would truly feel safe about living peacefully in the Great Valley while in love with each other and flourishing their relationship.

* * *

 ** _Well, this chapter came out a bit earlier than I was planning, but that's for good reason..._**

 ** _My city of Buffalo is expecting a windstorm tomorrow, with gusts potentially reaching 75 MPH by tomorrow evening. I decided to go ahead and get this chapter done before it was too late. Unfortunately, though, such winds like these will obviously mean a high threat for power outages spread throughout upstate New York for up to several days. :( If that ends up being the case, then it will slow down the tremendous progress I've made so far. I'm just telling you now so that you'll understand later if my progress suddenly slows down and I may not get the next chapter done for probably a week._**

 ** _There's a few things about this chapter I'll go ahead and explain. First off, the song that Ducky and Petrie sing while she's bouncing through the tunnel is actually based off a timeless classic tune: "The Wanderer" by Dion. When I was a kid, I had a collection of Kidsongs VHS tapes, and there was a 1986 tape that contained a cover version featuring some singer that sounded like either Billy Joel ... or, in my opinion, more like Ric Ocasek from The Cars. Melodically, I'm more familiar with that 80's pop version than I am with the original 1961 version, so I probably would have imagined Ducky and Petrie singing along to the former. Again, there's my taste for 80's synth! :P I, thus, give credit to the song's original writer, Ernie Maresca, although I wrote my own lyrics for the kids to sing. Cover version or parody, what's the difference? :P_**

 ** _As for Ducky and Petrie experiencing those "feelings of arousal and excitement," that is the closest I'll ever come to even suggesting that there will be a point where they, ... well, you know what I mean. DON'T get any ideas! I am not the kind of writer who likes to write such suggestive scenes in any of my stories, and what you saw here is only something I put in to give an idea of how their presence makes each other very happy. This is simply a love story that I'm trying to keep age-friendly, and that's that._**

 ** _Well, since this may or may not be the last chapter for a while with the coming storm, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I have no idea when I'll be able to post the next one. If any of you wake up on Monday and my name does not appear online for several days in a row after that, you'll know why. Wish me the best._**

 ** _See you ... soon._**


	11. Chapter 10: A Windy Day

_****_Okay, so the windstorm that hit my area, persisting until yesterday afternoon, did end up knocking down trees and lines in area surrounding me. Surprisingly, my power remained intact throughout the storm, but I still have neighbors without power, though. I was able to get through this next chapter quite well as I braced for that power outage that never happened, and I hope this was worthwhile._****_

 _ ** ** _Speaking of windy days ..._****_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 10**_

 _ **A Windy Day**_

* * *

The Bright Circle once again shone beautifully over the Great Valley as it rose to signal the start of a new day. The river glistened and sparkled in the morning light, and the valley was instantly turned into a haven of bright beauty.

Mama Flyer stirred in her sleep once the Bright Circle's rays hit her eyes through the entrance to her family's cave, and she turned around before opening her eyes.

"Oh, man, did I sleep?" she murmured to herself weakly as she sat up and stretched her wings with a yawn.

The Flyer mother looked down when she heard the sound of sleep rumbling, and she chuckled as she saw Petrie sleeping beside her with his snuggling stick in his wings. The Flyer was smiling in his sleep, and Mama Flyer could only assume her son was having happy sleep stories about Ducky.

Suddenly feeling the mood to have the slightest bit of fun with her son, Mama Flyer began to gently tickle Petrie's back, and the boy instantly began giggling cutely. Mama Flyer chuckled as she listened to the adorable sound of her son's bubbly giggles.

"Guess who?" she teased playfully in a quiet voice, trying not to wake her other children.

"Duhuhuhuckeeheeheeheehy?" laughed Petrie.

Mama Flyer giggled as she heard that answer. She knew immediately that his Swimmer girlfriend was stuck in his mind.

"Guess again, Petrie," she teased.

"Hehehehehee! Mohohohohommeeheeheeheehy!" Petrie giggled as the sensations on his back grew more ticklish and got him to open his eyes.

"That's right, my little one," chuckled Mama Flyer, "Time to get up. There's a new day ahead of us."

"Mehehe no wahahahahant to gehehehet up, Mahahahamahaha!" laughed Petrie.

"Then I guess I'll keep tickling you all morning," teased Mama Flyer, and she lifted her son onto her lap and started tickling his chest.

"Nohohohohoho! Stahahahahahop!" begged Petrie through laughter, the tickle torture starting to feel too much for him to take much longer.

"Hmm. How's about when you say, 'sweet bubble'," Mama Flyer teased playfully.

"Sweeheeheeheeheet buhuhuhubblehehehehehe!" giggled Petrie as saliva leaked from his beak due to laughing for so long.

Finally convinced that Petrie had had enough, his mother stopped tickling him, so he could get some air. The little Flyer gasped and panted to regain his breathing stability, and he looked up and saw his mother's warm grin.

"Good morning, my little Petrie," Mama Flyer said in a warm, motherly voice.

"Good morning, Mama," Petrie replied cutely with a smile.

"How's my special boy doing today?" asked Mama Flyer.

Petrie blushed as he heard his mother call him 'special,' and he smiled brightly as his beak quivered in happiness.

"Me feel so good," he spoke adorably, "How about you, Mama?"

"I'm doing good, too," answered Mama Flyer.

The two Flyers exchanged some warm family smiles and kissed each other's beaks to express their mother-son love for each other, and Mama Flyer playfully hugged Petrie and placed him on her back.

"Wanna go for a little ride, Petrie?" she offered her son, "We haven't done that for quite a while."

Petrie smiled as he thought of that idea. He didn't exactly know when was the last time he rode on his mother's back, but he knew it was after the end of the most recent cold time.

"Me love that," he said happily, and he wrapped his arms and wings around his mother's neck.

"Okay, son," smiled Mama Flyer, "I was thinking we should head out together and find some sweet bubbles for breakfast, because I know you like those very much."

Petrie licked his beak upon hearing the words, 'sweet bubbles', and he began to anticipate a very tasty breakfast.

"Me love sweet bubbles!" he said excitedly as his mother stepped out of the cave and onto the ledge, where another surprise awaited them …

This surprise wasn't Ducky, nor was it anybody, for that matter …

The wind was blowing roughly, and the Flyers could instantly feel a breeze blowing around them.

"Oh, dear," said Mama Flyer, "It's windy today."

"That not good," gulped Petrie.

"Unless we fly carefully," assured Mama Flyer, "Just hold on tight, and we'll be just fine."

"O-Okay, Mama," stuttered Petrie, clinging to his mother's neck and back.

Just as she was about to flap her wings, Mama Flyer looked and found another Flyer coming to land on the ledge. This Flyer, however, was one she knew quite well, and one she found very helpful.

"Ah, Wingfoot. Thank goodness you made it!" she sighed in relief.

Petrie chuckled a little as he saw Wingfoot land next to them. Whenever there was a day that his mother had to go out and couldn't be home to look after her children, Wingfoot, being the good family friend that he was, was typically the one to save the day. Petrie didn't really see Wingfoot very often, though, as he almost always came on days when he flew off to play with his friends while his mother wasn't home. Nevertheless, he was on very good terms with their occasional babysitter.

"Gee, and I wonder why it had to be today you planned to do this," Wingfoot chuckled sarcastically.

Petrie was dumbfounded by this. He had no idea his mother had anything planned out today.

"Well, how can you anticipate when it's gonna be windy?" said Mama Flyer, holding back a laugh.

"Mama, … what this all about?" asked a confused Petrie.

"You'll see, dear," his mother answered with a wink.

"So, as I understand it, your other children were grounded the other day?" guessed Wingfoot.

"Yes," nodded Mama Flyer, sighing as she looked back inside towards her other children, still sleeping, "They teased my little Petrie in one of the worst ways possible, and I still haven't even thought of anything that will teach them a valuable lesson."

"I'll just make sure none of them leave the cave, alright?" assured Wingfoot.

"Thanks, Wingfoot. You're such a big help. I feel like I owe you some," said Mama Flyer.

"Hey, … it's just what I do," smiled Wingfoot, and he winked and walked inside.

Mama Flyer smiled back and shifted her attention back to the flight ahead.

"Here we go," she announced, and she opened her wings and lifted her feet off the ledge.

Petrie held on tightly to his mother's neck while grasping her back with his feet, and Mama Flyer soared over the Great Valley smoothly as she tackled the winds with her son riding piggyback on her.

Before long, Petrie found that he was enjoying his first piggyback ride on his mother in quite a while. The winds blew gently around them as she carried him over the valley for a very comfortable flight.

"This fun," he giggled.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it, Petrie," Mama Flyer responded, before she looked down and noticed some plants below that had sweet bubbles growing on them, "Look, Petrie! Sweet bubbles!"

Petrie looked down and saw the sweet bubble plants, and he gasped with joy.

"Oh, boy! Sweet bubbles! Me no can wait!" he cheered eccentrically.

"Hang on tight!" said Mama Flyer, and she swooped towards the ground.

Petrie closed his eyes nervously as his mother began her descent, but there proved to be nothing to worry about, as Mama Flyer made a soft feet-first landing on the grass. The little Flyer opened his eyes and saw that they were on the ground, and he sighed in relief that their landing was a soft one.

Unable to wait any longer for a taste of those sweet bubbles, Petrie slid off his mother's back and ran up to the plant with his mother right behind him. He licked his beak excitedly as the scent reached his beak, and he smiled cutely in anticipation.

"Here you go, my little one," chuckled Mama Flyer playfully as she picked one sweet bubble off one of the stems and handed it to Petrie.

The little Flyer gasped in delight with a wide open mouth, and he eagerly took the sweet bubble and instantly began to nibble on it. Mama Flyer giggled as she picked off another sweet bubble for herself and took a small bite while watching her son eat his so childishly. She thought Petrie looked so adorable whenever he ate like this.

"This taste so good!" the child said happily as his eating splashed a bit of sweet bubble juice on his beak.

"I'm so glad you like it, Petrie," chuckled Mama Flyer, "I'm happy to treat you to a delightful breakfast."

"You so wonderful, Mama!" beamed Petrie, "Me love you so much!"

"Aw, I love you so much, too, Petrie," replied Mama Flyer, "Anything for my little boy."

She gently patted her son's head, and the kid smiled adorably before the two resumed eating their sweet bubbles.

As Petrie was admiring the taste of his sweet bubble, he suddenly thought about Ducky, and he began to imagine himself doing something extra-special for her. They may have already been enjoying so much together since they confessed their love, and they had a secret forest cave to pamper each other lovingly whenever they felt like going there and feeding each other love and smooches without interference. However, there was one thing Petrie hadn't done yet: give Ducky something very special that she would love so much. It had to be more than just very special; it had to be so special that it would be such a rare treat for her. It would be something she would cherish for the rest of her life, and it would be something that would always make her think about him.

" _A love gift,"_ he thought happily, _"Me should give Ducky special gift of love."_

He was momentarily interrupted by his mother's curiosity …

"What are you thinking about, Petrie?" Mama Flyer said as she noticed the thoughtful look on her son's face.

Petrie snapped out of his trance and looked up at his mother, not quite happy that she had interrupted his thoughts … again.

"Oh, … um, … me think about … Ducky," he said awkwardly.

"I'm sure you can't wait to go play with her," assumed Mama Flyer.

"Actually, … me think … me go out today … and find something … special … for Ducky," said Petrie.

"What a coincidence," his mother said, "That's exactly what I was thinking we'd do today."

Petrie gasped, and he looked as though he had just been slapped on the beak.

"Wait! What!?"

"I discussed this with Ducky's mother the other day, and we agreed that we should help the both of you in some way. We came up with the idea of taking each of you out to find something you think the other will love so much."

Petrie was speechless. He stared with wonder at his mother with his beak wide open, so surprised that he couldn't make a sound.

"So, are you ready for a little … adventure, if I might put it?" asked Mama Flyer.

At this, Petrie jumped up and down and eagerly nodded with excitement, something his mother had never seen him do before. She laughed as she watched him show these new, cute behaviors from her son.

"Oh, boy!," nodded Petrie, "Me no can wait to give Ducky something special to express me love for her!"

"Oh, Petrie, you sweet, silly one!" said Mama Flyer warmly, "Ducky would love that!"

"Yeah," grinned Petrie, "Me just … wonder where to go look for it?"

"Well, there are many places to look in the Great Valley," explained Mama Flyer, "I'm sure that if we look really hard, we'll find just what you're looking for."

Petrie looked thoughtfully at his mother, and he looked at his surroundings. He was sure that he wouldn't find that special something anywhere near here, but there had to be that special someplace in the Great Valley that just had to be the place he would be looking for. He knew that the Canyon of Shiny Stones wasn't an option, since that place had been melted down by an erupting Smoking Mountain that he thought HE had enraged. Also, the special forest cave he shared with Ducky in the evenings already had plenty of what they loved. Besides, their forest cave contained shiny stones, and they had already made their special neckwear out of them to create their own symbols of their love.

"There have to be someplace in Great Valley," he said before he took the last bite of his sweet bubble. "Where can we look?"

"We could look anywhere in the valley, Petrie," replied Mama Flyer, gently wiping the sweet bubble juice off Petrie's face, "We just need to be careful of the wind, and also make sure nobody overhears us mentioning anything about this."

"Okay," promised Petrie, "Me will be as careful and quiet about it as me can be."

"That's my boy," grinned Mama Flyer.

Once her mother had cleaned off his beak, Petrie climbed back onto his mother's back and instantly felt another rush of wind blowing at them as she prepared to take flight once more.

"Just promise me you won't stray too far, dear. I don't want to lose sight of you in this wind," said Mama Flyer, "When I say it's time to search somewhere else, I want you to hop on my back right away and I'll fly you somewhere else, okay?"

Gulping with worry over the wind, Petrie nodded, "Okay."

"Okay, my little Petrie," said Mama Flyer, "Let's get going."

With a running start, the blue Flyer flapped her wings and got herself airborne with her son clinging tightly to her neck. Petrie gulped nervously as he tried to think of something he was sure Ducky would truly like.

* * *

Ducky was walking alongside her mother as they took a little walk through the valley after having breakfast. The little Swimmer had been woken up by her mother first thing in the morning, much to her slight annoyance, and once they had breakfast, Mama Swimmer informed her daughter that they were going to "go exploring."

"So, … um, what are we exploring for, Mama?" asked Ducky curiously.

"I was just about to tell you why, dear," her mother grinned, "It's about you and Petrie."

Ducky was utterly surprised to hear this.

"Really!?" she gasped.

Mama Swimmer gently hushed her daughter and crouched down to her level, placing an arm around her back.

"Petrie's mother and I had a little talk about the two of you, and we decided that we would be willing to help you in some way," she explained.

"R-really? How?" asked Ducky.

"Have you thought about exploring somewhere to find something extra-special for Petrie that he might like so much?" asked Mama Swimmer.

Ducky thought about her mother's question for a moment, and she came to realize that it hadn't yet crossed her mind that it'd be very nice to find a special gift for him. As far as she was concerned, it could be anything: a shiny stone, a special tree star much like the one Littlefoot's mother gave her son, or maybe another stick like Petrie's precious snuggling stick.

"Maybe I should find something Petrie will really like, something to make him think about me," she pondered.

"Well, that's what I'm going to help you with today," smiled Mama Swimmer.

Ducky gazed at her mother with a wide-open mouth, completely surprised by this unexpected news.

"Are you really!?" she gasped.

"You know I deeply care about the two of you, and I'd be very happy to help you blossom on your love for each other," whispered Mama Swimmer, and she playfully kissed her daughter's face.

"Oh, Mama! Thank you, thank you! This will be so exciting! Yes, yes, yes!" chortled Ducky excitedly.

"Okay, my dear," giggled Mama Swimmer, "Not so loud, though. We don't want others to know what we're really doing, remember?"

"Oops," said Ducky, covering her mouth with her hands as she chuckled sheepishly, "Um, … y-yeah."

"And we might also want to be careful, Ducky. The wind is blowing a little hard today," warned Mama Swimmer.

"I will be careful, Mama. I will, I will," promised Ducky.

"That's my girl. So, let's get going," smiled Mama Swimmer, giggling at her daughter and nuzzling her before taking her hand and leading her to someplace she was sure Ducky had never been to before.

The two Swimmers walked side-by-side, holding hands, now that Ducky was big enough for them to be able to do so. Ducky took bouncy steps to express her joy and excitement, making her mother laugh from the playful display. The little Swimmer couldn't wait to see just what she could find. She was gleefully anticipating that special something to be just what Petrie would love.

* * *

Petrie and his mother had searched through several places in the Great Valley that he had rarely been to, but he couldn't find that perfect gift he thought would be special for Ducky. He found gorgeous tree stars, shiny stones and even yellowish-green flowers, but he was sure that none of those could be extra special. They just seemed too common by now, even shiny stones, which weren't quite as common as plants.

The wind was giving the Flyers a hard time, too. They would occasionally get tossed around by the dangerous gusts, but Mama Flyer managed to retain control of her flight whenever she was nearly blown off course, always making sure Petrie never fell off her back.

"Oh, me never find special gift for Ducky," Petrie lamented as he looked at his surroundings below, "Where me could possibly look next?"

"Say, Petrie, … take a look up ahead," said Mama Flyer.

He peeked from behind his mother's head and spotted what looked like a forest of trees containing something pink. He could swear he had never seen pink tree stars before, but he wondered if what he was seeing was really what he was seeing.

"Whoa! That place look beautiful! Let's go check it out!" he said excitedly.

"Okay, dear," replied Mama Flyer, and she soared towards the forest as carefully as she could.

Suddenly, Petrie felt another gust of wind blowing around him, and his hands slipped off his mother's neck.

"Ah!" he yelled in panic as he slid down his mother's back and started to fall.

"Petrie!" Mama Flyer cried in horror, and she dived towards her son.

Then, all of a sudden, another huge blast of wind shoved Petrie straight towards the forest while lifting him higher into the air rather than down towards the ground.

"WHOA! WAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAOOOOO!" he screamed as he shut his eyes, not daring to look at what could possibly happen next.

"Petrie!" his mother called out to him, "Flap your wings!"

The little Flyer tried doing just that, but he seemed to have no control over where he was going, and he felt the Bright Circle's light no longer poking through his eyelids. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but green and pink around him. He could tell that he had stumbled into the forest and was sure he would inevitably crash-land. He found himself with his back towards the ground as he soared out of control feet-first. He saw a tree ahead and closed his eyes. He bent his knees so that his feet would hit the tree, and he braced himself for the impact …

" _CRASH!"_

"OW!" Petrie screamed as a burst of pain shot through his feet, and he felt himself falling but refused to open his eyes.

" _THUD!"_

Petrie crashed to the ground flat on his back, and he wailed as he felt pain coursing all over his body.

"OOOWWWW!" he wept as tears of pain came pouring down, and he opened his eyes to check his surroundings …

The Flyer found himself on what looked like a grassy pathway, and every tree surrounding him had pink tree stars. The smell of red tree sweets hung in the air, providing a rather pleasant scent.

"Whoa!" he gasped in disbelief, "What … place this? W-where … m-me at?"

He tried to stand up, but the pain in his feet caused him to yelp and crash onto his bottom.

"Aaooww!" he screamed as he felt pain soaring throughout both of his legs, "That really hurt! Ow! Now me never get outta here!"

"Petrie!" he heard the ever-so-recognizable sound of his mother's echoing voice calling desperately for him, "Where are you!?"

Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, Petrie cried as loud as he could, "ME IN HERE, MAMA!"

He desperately hoped she would have been able to hear that. From what he had heard, his mother sounded like she was miles away.

A moment later, he heard tree stars and branches rustling against each other, and he looked to the direction the sound was coming from. He panted, hoping it would be his mother coming to his rescue.

Eventually, the nearby trees shook a little, and out came Mama Flyer, brushing some leaves off on her way out onto the open pathway.

"Mama!" cried Petrie.

"Oh, Petrie! There you are! Oh, thank goodness!" Mama Flyer sobbed with relief as she ran to her son and lifted him into a tight, protective hug, "Oh, my little Petrie! For a moment, I thought I'd lost you!"

"Please, … n-not so tightly, Mama," coughed Petrie.

Mama Flyer loosened her grip on her son and sat down, setting him on her lap.

"Sorry, dear," she apologized.

"Ow, me legs," wept Petrie.

"Are you okay, Petrie? Did you crash-land?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Me crash into tree, then me fall to ground on me back," sniffled Petrie with hiccups, "Ow! Me hurt so much!"

"I'll say … that was one flight you took, little one," came another feminine voice.

The two Flyers froze in place and frantically looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, and only then did Mama Flyer notice that they were surrounded by trees containing pink tree stars. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she stared at the pink trees with amazement.

"Wow!" she gasped, "I wonder where we are?"

"You're in Pink Forest," came the feminine voice.

Petrie looked around frantically again, still trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Pink Forest?" he said nervously.

"Yes," the voice answered.

"Um, … who you? Where you?" Petrie asked.

"Where I am, I'm right over here. Who I am, it's a mystery to all," said the voice.

Petrie tried to get up again, but his legs gave way once more, and he landed right on his bottom in his mother's lap again.

"Me no can walk," he called, "Me hurt me feet."

"Can you still fly?" asked the voice.

"He's hurt," called Mama Flyer, and she looked at her son, "Please don't try to walk, dear. I'll carry you in my wings."

"Okay," nodded Petrie, and his mother stood up and held her son tenderly in her wings as if she was carrying a newborn.

"Me legs really hurt so bad!" he complained dreadfully.

"It's okay. I gotcha, Petrie," his mother assured him.

"Now, just follow my voice, and you'll know exactly what awaits you in Pink Forest," said the feminine voice.

Mama Flyer did as the voice told them to do, and she slowly walked in the direction where it came from.

Before long, the Flyers noticed somebody smiling at them, and they gasped in astonishment at who they were looking at …

It was a pink adult Threehorn, with sparkling purple eyes and big eyelashes. She looked so much Tria, only that her shade of pink was much brighter.

"Wow!" Petrie gasped, "Who you?"

"My name is … Sparkle," the Threehorn said in a gentle, soothing voice.

"Sparkle?" said Petrie in amazement.

"I know. It's quite a gorgeous name, isn't it?" chuckled Sparkle.

"Me think you beautiful!" smiled Petrie with wide eyes of wonder.

"Thanks, little one," beamed Sparkle with a warm smile, "What might your name be?"

"Um, Pe-Petrie," he stuttered nervously.

"Petrie? That's an adorable name for someone like you," smiled Sparkle.

Petrie blushed in embarrassment as he looked up and saw his mother smiling at him warmly.

"And who might you be, ma'am?" asked Sparkle, turning her attention to the larger, blue Flyer.

"I'm his mother," she answered.

"Motherly instincts can lead to quite a mother-son adventure when you put it that way," said Sparkle, chuckling at her own comment.

"So, Petrie, … what brings you here to Pink Forest?" the Threehorn asked.

Petrie gulped nervously, wondering just how he could tell this beautiful Threehorn that he was in love with a Swimmer without her lashing out at him for being in a relationship with one.

"We went out looking for something, but, as you can probably guess, the wind knocked us off course," Mama Flyer spoke up before Petrie could open his beak, and he stared at her, surprised that she could come up with an excuse so quickly in an effort to cover up his true intentions.

"Well, you two have come to the right place," smiled Sparkle, "It's not every day I get visitors around these parts. In fact, I hardly ever get visitors at all."

Petrie was shocked to hear this.

"W-why not?" he asked.

"This forest is very well hidden from everybody else in the Great Valley, and the only visitors I am ever likely to get are Flyers like you," explained Sparkle, "I started growing this forest a long time ago, way since before you were even an egg, Petrie. Pink Forest quickly became one of the most visited places in the Great Valley, until everything so suddenly changed, and all the common green food started flowering over the valley afterward. All the dinosaurs who were newer to the valley basically gained no knowledge of this place's existence. Pink Forest essentially became a forgotten place in the Great Valley, or to older dinosaurs, a thing of the past. Your generation would probably believe it to simply be some legend now."

Petrie was astounded by Sparkle's story about Pink Forest, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her after hearing how this place had become overshadowed by the Great Valley's common green food and delicious fruits. Now that he thought about it, he felt very lucky to have stumbled upon this forest.

"Me think your forest so beautiful, Sparkle," the Flyer said softly, "Me never see anything like it. It too bad nobody know about it."

"You know, I wish we could help in some way, but as you say, I'm not sure our neighbors will believe us," said Mama Flyer.

"If I ever had another Threehorn come to this place, and he wanted to share it with me, I am sure that he would delight in becoming my mate, and we would have a child who would take over in our footsteps as the guardian of Pink Forest," said Sparkle thoughtfully.

"Guardian of Pink Forest?" said Petrie, "You guardian of Pink Forest?"

"Yes," confirmed Sparkle, "I've lived in this forest ever since I started growing these special trees with all of those precious pink tree stars many, many cold times ago. Oh, how I would do anything to share it with others now."

"Sparkle," Petrie began as he thought long and hard, "Me been thinking. It okay if we … take a few tree stars and show them as proof that this place exist? Maybe it convince everyone in Great Valley that Pink Forest real."

Sparkle looked at Petrie and thought for a moment about his idea. She knew it would not be any easy feat by any means, but this little Flyer seemed determined to help her as if he had known her for so long. This strange new friend of his certainly had a kind heart towards those whom he knew meant well to him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Petrie?" Mama Flyer asked her son, unsure of what he was really up to with his idea.

Petrie nodded and winked with one eye, then winked with the other. His mother quickly saw just what he was planning to do, and she smiled and winked back at him before kissing his forehead, earning a cute giggle from her little son.

"I will allow you to take two pink tree stars, little one," the Threehorn smiled.

Petrie gasped and smiled widely in delight, "Yippee!"

"Can I ask you a favor as well?" added Sparkle.

"Sure, Sparkle. Anything," replied Petrie.

"You have friends, I trust?"

"Oh, yes!" nodded Petrie eagerly, "Me have six very special friends! They all different kinds, and we have many adventures together! Me think they definitely believe this place real when me show them pink tree star!"

"Excellent!" beamed Sparkle.

With that, she pulled a pink tree star off one of the tree branches, and she handed it over to the Flyers. Mama Flyer sat down and held Petrie on her lap again as she took the tree star and got a closer look at it. As she did this, her son once again cried and sniffled in pain.

"Aaawwwooowww!" he wailed, "Me feet still hurt!"

Having momentarily forgotten that the little Flyer was still injured, Sparkle quickly pulled off another tree star and placed it in front of them.

"Eat this, Petrie," she instructed him, "It will help. Your legs will heal in just a few minutes."

Petrie looked up at Sparkle's glistening purple eyes, which he imagined must have earned her her name when she hatched from her egg. There was something about her grin that made her look so sincere and gentle. He felt as if her presence was almost like motherly warmth, although not nearly as warm as his own mother was, and he was reminded so much about Tria just by looking at her and by seeing her much warmer personality compared to Mr. Threehorn.

"Go ahead and eat, Petrie," she grinned, "You'll need that pink tree star more than I do."

Sighing warmly with a pleasant grin, Petrie noticed his mother nodding in agreement with the Threehorn, and he grabbed the pink tree star and slowly began to nibble on it. After just a few bites, he felt the pain in his legs and feet begin to subside. The taste was very good, too. It tasted like a mixture of red tree sweets and sweet bubbles, and it soothed his tongue pleasantly.

"This taste so good," he said, "Now me **really** wish this place not forgotten."

"I know, dear," chuckled Sparkle, "Now, just wait for a few minutes, and you might be able to stand up again."

Petrie finished eating the pink tree star and sat still in his mother's lap, whilst Mama Flyer kindly took the other pink tree star and patiently waited for anything to happen.

Before long, Petrie felt the pain subside from his legs and feet, and he cautiously attempted to stand up. He felt no pain in his feet as he pressed them on the ground, and he managed to straighten his legs upward and stand up.

"Wow! These tree stars do heal fast!" he exclaimed in delight, "This place just so amazing!"

Sparkle chuckled happily and smiled at Petrie, "See. With these pink tree stars around, there's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks so much, Sparkle," said Mama Flyer graciously.

Petrie felt so grateful to Sparkle for her kind compassion and generosity that he didn't know how to thank him enough.

"Thank you so much, Sparkle! Thank you … for everything!" the Flyer said cheerfully.

"You're very welcome, Petrie," replied Sparkle proudly.

"Okay, Petrie," smiled Mama Flyer, "Let's get going."

"Me right behind you, Mama!" nodded Petrie, and he lifted himself off the ground again and grasped the rolled-up pink tree star from his mother with his feet.

He then turned to Sparkle.

"Thanks again!"

"You're welcome," repeated Sparkle, "Now, off you go."

"See you later, Sparkle!" Petrie called as he flew above the tops of the pink trees.

"See you later, Petrie!" Sparkle called back just before her new friend disappeared back into the heart of the Great Valley with his mother following closely behind.

However, Petrie had only just made it back over the valley's open space, when a sudden gust of wind knocked him off balance.

"Aaah!" he screamed as he found himself somersaulting in midair while holding desperately onto his pink tree star with his feet, "NAAAOOOO!"

The wind quickly grew stronger, and before long Petrie found that he was flying at speeds a little faster than he was naturally capable of. He felt himself being tossed around in the air like a pinecone. The winds kept blowing him in random directions in the sky. He kept his pink tree star grasped in his feet so that he wouldn't lose it. All he knew was that this trip would possibly not end well for him.

"Petrie!" he heard his mother shouting behind him.

"MOMMEEEEEEE!" he screamed, "HEEEELP MEEEEEE!"

Mama Flyer watched in horror as the wind tossed her son around like a simple tree star. She knew he would not be able to save himself without there being someone to help him.

"MOMMEEEEEEEEEE!" Petrie screamed again, "PLEEEEEEHEHEHEASE! HEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEEEEEELP!"

Mama Flyer determinedly chased after her son, refusing the let the winds get the better of her as she focused solely on her mission: to save Petrie from these dangerous winds.

"I'm coming, Petrie!" she called towards him, although she wasn't sure if he would be able to hear her because his body was still somersaulting and spinning in all sorts of directions as if he was being carried by a windstorm.

Petrie did manage to hear his mother's reply, and he felt so relieved that she was trying her best to keep up with him. His only hope now was that she would reach him before it was too late …

* * *

Ducky and her mother had journeyed into a forest, still looking for something special that the little Swimmer was sure Petrie would love. The two had searched through several different places that Ducky hadn't been to before, but all she saw were many common plants that she was sure she could see almost every day.

However, Mama Swimmer knew that this particular forest was a place her daughter had never been to before, and she was sure that she was bound to find something very special in here.

"This place sure looks … different," said Ducky, completely unfamiliar with everything she saw.

"I once came here, but I remember so little about that day, so I was thinking that maybe bringing you here would be just the thing to do," said Mama Swimmer.

Ducky looked around and saw many different plants and sweets she had never seen before. Then, she looked ahead and gasped …

"Mommy! Look!" she shouted in excitement.

"What is it, dear?" asked Mama Swimmer, and she watched as her daughter ran ahead, straight into a bunch of strange greenish-yellow flowers.

"Wow!" gasped Ducky, "Look at these! They are just as green as me!"

Mama Swimmer crouched down to get a closer look at the flowers that had caught Ducky's attention, and she was amazed not just by how their shades of green matched Ducky's, but also how their shade of yellow matched that of her chest.

"They're as yellow as you, too," the older Swimmer chuckled.

Ducky looked awkwardly at her mother before she realized just what she meant. She gazed down at her own chest and noticed how the middle yellow part of the flowers were essentially the same shade, much like their green petals being the same shade of green as most of her body.

"Wow! You are right, Mama! These flowers look just like me! Yep, yep, yep!" she giggled.

"Would you like to take one of these and give one to Petrie?" her mother asked her.

"Oh, yes!" answered Ducky, and she carefully pulled one of them out from the ground, bringing its roots up with it, "It looks just like me, so maybe Petrie can think about me when he sees this!"

"That is such a thoughtful idea, Ducky," smiled Mama Swimmer, "I'm proud of you."

The larger Swimmer kissed her daughter's forehead, and they held hands and walked together out of the forest. In her other hand, Ducky tightly held the flower she had just picked out. She sniffed at it for a moment, and she thought it smelled just wonderful.

"Petrie will love this! Yes, yes, yes!" she said to herself with a giggle of delight.

"Okay, Ducky. So, when you and Petrie meet up later today, maybe even tonight, depending on what you're planning to do today, you can give that flower to him, but until then, we'll have to keep it hidden, okay?" explained Mama Swimmer.

"Okay," nodded Ducky in understanding.

"And be sure to hold on tightly to that, okay? I'm not sure when these winds will stop, but it's still pretty breezy out here," said Mama Swimmer a little worryingly.

"I will try," said Ducky nervously, and she held her flower in a way that made it look as if she was hugging it like it was her new little friend.

As the two Swimmers came back to open land not covered by trees, the winds began to pick up again, and the two Swimmers held hands tightly so that they wouldn't get separated on their way back home.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!"

The Swimmers froze and gasped as they heard that voice. It wasn't just any old voice calling for help, but Ducky could recognize it in just about any way.

"Oh, no! Is that Petrie in trouble?" gasped Ducky.

"That sure sounds like Petrie," her mother panted.

"It must be the wind!" said Ducky as she quickly figured out just what kind of trouble had befallen the Flyer he loved, "Petrie must be being blown around by the wind!"

"Let's go find him so we can help-"

"Hold on, Petrie! I'm coming!" came another voice.

"That is Petrie's mama!" shouted Ducky.

It was then she looked up at the sky, and she saw a nightmare just above their heads …

There was poor Petrie being tossed through the sky like a simple seed. His body spun in so many random directions that he surely must have been getting dizzy as far as Ducky was concerned.

"There he is!" cried Ducky, pointing up at her boyfriend.

Mama Swimmer looked up and saw for herself just how much peril the poor Flyer was in.

"Oh, my goodness!" she gasped in horror.

At that moment, Ducky suddenly felt some determination flowing through her veins, the kind of determination that was egging her to save Petrie any way she could. This was the Flyer she loved so much, and the one who loved her in return. She would not let anything, not even wind, bring harm to her beloved Petrie. She would do anything for his safety, even if it meant risking her own.

"Here, take this!" she said so suddenly, handing her flower to her mother, and without thinking twice, she sprang into action, following Petrie from below.

"Wait! Ducky! Where are you going!? Come back here!" Mama Swimmer called, but it was no use, and within a moment, Ducky had disappeared from her sight.

"PETRIE!" called Ducky, panting as she ran as fast as her legs would allow her to.

Petrie felt a lump in his throat as he thought he could swear he heard the voice that belonged to his beloved Ducky. He tried to get a glimpse at the ground, but that proved to be easier said than done with the wind still spinning him so much. He did manage to get a very brief glimpse at the green grass for one split second, and during that very small space of time, … he saw her …

"DUCKY!?" he cried in complete shock.

"PETRIE! I AM COMING, PETRIE! HOLD ON!" called Ducky.

"HURREEEEEEEEY!" Petrie pleaded desperately, still unable to fight the merciless wind.

Ducky didn't need to be told twice. She ran and ran, her heart pounding fiercely, her breaths becoming faster and more prolonged with every second she spent running. She looked around for anything that could be useful, but only then did she think of another idea.

"Yes!" she panted to herself, "I know just where our friends might be!"

Turning to her right, the little Swimmer noticed a narrow path through a dense forest, and she decided to jump in. She hoped this potential shortcut could lead her straight to where their friends were possibly chilling.

* * *

The wind was making things a little difficult for the Gang, too. As they stopped by their regular meeting place, waiting for Ducky and Petrie to join them, they played a game of "Catch the Tree Star," but due to the strong winds, they ended up losing six tree stars while trying to play their game.

"This stupid wind had better stop soon, or else I'm gonna get REALLY mad!" exclaimed Cera, "I'm especially surprised that Ducky and Petrie haven't joined us yet!"

Littlefoot felt a lump in his throat as she said those words. It was quite obvious that she had intentionally thrown a pun referring her own longing suspicions about the Swimmer and Flyer that refused to escape her.

"Gee, I wonder why? Do you suppose these winds have kept them back? Petrie, in particular?" said Chomper sarcastically in an effort to distract the Threehorn from her concerns towards their … "strange behaviors."

"Besides, remember what happened last time it got this windy?" added Ruby.

This left Cera dissatisfied, but the Threehorn couldn't retort after remembering that one windy day during the last warm season. She knew these winds could very well be dangerous for Petrie, but after remembering once again that Ducky was not among them, she was still keen on getting an answer as soon as possible. She hated being cast aside about a certain manner for so long that it drove her into madness. She would not let this secret that Ducky and Petrie were apparently keeping from her away from her forever. She would find out sooner or later, or she would make sure they never heard the end of this.

The Threehorn turned to Littlefoot with a glare that told him that she would not let this go so easily.

"Littlefoot, … have you managed to figure out what's been going on between Ducky and Petrie? I'm really getting tired of all this being kept away from me, and I won't put up with this any longer!"

Littlefoot tensed as he tried not to show any signs of being startled by her aggressive approach on the subject. He tried to think of another quick excuse, but none came to mind. As unfortunate as it seemed, he knew that Cera would, in one way or another, try so hard to discover Ducky and Petrie's secret, but he still couldn't trust her not to spread it to her family. One single slip of the mouth could turn all their lives upside down.

With a deep sigh of defeat, Littlefoot began to speak …

"I guess I'd better-"

"HEEEEYYYYY!"

The five children all jumped at the sudden call, and after a brief panic they spotted Ducky running towards them, panting heavily, her tongue sticking out of her mouth indicating just how worn out she was from all that running.

"What is it, Ducky?" asked Littlefoot, as Spike let out a groan of concern.

Ducky panted wearily and let out deep gasps to regain her stability before she was able to speak.

"Wind! … Petrie! … Trouble! … Need … help!"

The others gasped at the unpleasant news, and Littlefoot immediately began thinking of a plan.

"Where is he?" he asked Ducky.

"I followed-ed him, … before I took a shortcut … to get you for help!" gasped Ducky.

"Chomper, use your sniffer so we can find out where he is!" instructed Littlefoot.

"I'll do my best!" the Sharptooth replied, and he began sniffing as hard as he could for any possible signs.

Before long, he picked up the sense that Petrie was in the air, as the scent was coming from very high up. He paused and examined the scent, and he gained this strange feeling that the wind was carrying Petrie closer towards the very spot they were standing now.

"Petrie's being blown around by the wind!" he called, "I can tell because his scent is so high up! My sniffer also says he's coming this way!"

"Quick! Let's gather some branches and tree stars so we can make a trap that will catch him!" Littlefoot said quickly.

"And just how would that work?" protested an unconvinced Cera.

"We'll set up some branches between those two large trees over there," Littlefoot began, looking at said trees that were standing nearby, "Then, we stick the branches together with tree star juice."

"What if that doesn't work?" said Ruby.

"We'll use the rest of the tree stars and what's left of our tree star juice to cover up the empty spaces," Littlefoot continued, "If Petrie ends up in one of the empty spaces, the tree star juice will stick him to the trap. Then, we pull him out of the trap and bring him back down!"

"That will take a long time," complained Chomper.

"But with six of us, it will take just about no time!" encouraged Littlefoot, "Let's get to work!"

Without any further questions, the six children climbed up the two trees and gathered some tree stars and branches to use for their trap. They knew they had to get it all done in just a few moments, because they knew Petrie might just pop up at any time.

The kids crushed some of the tree stars and splattered tree star juice all over a couple of large branches, and they stuck the smaller branches together before sticking the remaining tree stars on with the last of the tree star juice.

The whole process took just two minutes with there being six young dinosaurs; only just enough time before Petrie suddenly came into view, still being tossed around like a pinecone and appearing to be holding something with his feet.

"Oh, no, no, no! Here he comes!" called Ducky.

"Everyone out of the way!" called Littlefoot.

The Gang took cover inside the two large trees and watched tensely as Petrie headed straight towards the newly-constructed trap.

"Please work! Please work!" Ducky begged, clasping her hands together underneath her chin as her boyfriend came closer to the trees.

"This will work," whispered Littlefoot to the Swimmer, "Just calm down."

It was only at that moment that Petrie saw the trap for a split second, and he closed his eyes with a scream and prepared for the crash to happen …

It never did.

Petrie felt tree star juice covering himself, but an instant later he could still feel himself being carried by the wind. He opened his eyes, and he saw that his beak was covered in tree star juice, and on his feet, his pink tree star was still in one piece. He quickly realized that whatever his friends had planned to do had apparently been for nothing …

"Oh, no!" yelled Chomper, "It didn't work!"

"I knew this wouldn't work!" snapped Cera.

"AAAH!" came another sudden scream from behind them, and they all looked back and gasped in horror.

"Oh, no! It's Petrie's mom!" called Chomper.

"DUCK!" yelled Littlefoot, and the kids all jumped out of the way and slammed against the ground … just in time …

" _CRASH!"_

The kids looked up once they heard the ear-piercing crash, and they gasped in disbelief as Mama Flyer came tumbling towards the ground, screaming as she fell. Juice-covered branches and tree stars came down with her as she landed on her side and rolled over a couple of times before finally coming to a stop on her back.

"Oh, no!" shouted Chomper.

"Ms. Flyer!" yelled Cera.

Immediately, the six children rushed to the Flyer's side as she groaned in pain and struggled to get herself back up.

"Oowww!" she cried, "What in the world was that!?"

"Ms. Flyer! Are you okay!?" asked Littlefoot urgently.

Mama Flyer slowly sat up and felt some pain stinging through her head and chest.

"Oh, my goodness! That's gonna hurt for quite a while," she said in a weak voice as she felt herself for any possible injuries.

"We're very sorry, Ms. Flyer. Sorry we are," said Ruby despondently.

"What were you kids up to, anyway?" asked Mama Flyer.

"We heard Petrie calling for help, and we tried to set up a trap for him," explained Cera.

"He flied right through it and kept-ed going," sniffled Ducky, knowing that her boyfriend was still in great danger.

"Well, at least you tried to save my son, and I appreciate you trying to help," said Mama Flyer kindly.

"I told you this idea wouldn't work, Littlefoot," said Cera, glaring at Littlefoot.

"It worked on other Flyer children before, Cera," Littlefoot pointed out, "I saw other kids try it out, and it worked brilliantly."

"Then how come it didn't work this time?" asked Cera.

"STOP!" Chomper screamed, and the Longneck and Threehorn fell silent at once.

The Sharptooth was sensing his sniffer picking up Petrie's scent again, and he was sure that it would lead him to wherever the wind was taking him to.

"I smell him!" he said, pointing a finger towards the direction Petrie had flown off to, "He went that way! Come on!"

"I hope he is okay! I do, I do!" Ducky said again as the six kids, with Mama Flyer flying directly above them, ran in the direction their distressed Flyer friend had been blown off to.

Soon, the children reached a grassy ledge that gave them a splendid view of the landscape beyond it, and they looked up and saw poor Petrie still being tossed around.

Then, Chomper gasped in horror when he noticed a very familiar rock formation in the background behind Petrie.

"Oh, no!" he said with wide eyes of horror, "He's going to …,"

"BLACK ROCK!" the kids, except for Spike, all screamed in disbelief.

"AGAIN!?" Ducky screamed in sheer horror, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO!"

The Swimmer ran right up to the edge of the ledge, and she watched in despair as her boyfriend was helplessly blown towards Black Rock, the same place he and Guido had been blown off to once before.

"Oh, my! Not again!" came Mama Flyer's distraught voice as she watched her son's uncontrollable flight towards the Mysterious Beyond, and she gulped nervously, "I'm going to have to fly over there and help him!"

"I will go with you!" Ducky said the instant Mama Flyer finished her sentence.

"WHAT!?" Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper and Ruby all shouted, staring awkwardly at her as if they had just been hit in the head with large rocks.

"Are you crazy, Ducky!?" said Cera, "You can't just run off into the Mysterious Beyond like that!"

"I cannot just sit here and-," Ducky began before Mama Flyer cut her off.

"She's right, Ducky," she said in a calm voice, "It's too dangerous for children like you to be in the Mysterious Beyond, even if there's one adult with you."

"I do not want to just sit here and wait for Petrie to come back! I want to help him!" Ducky cried as tears began falling from her eyes, "I cannot stand him being in so much danger! I just cannot!"

The kids were very surprised to see Ducky behaving this way, but none more than Cera. She was certainly not the Ducky that she was all so familiar with. This seemed … different. Too different.

Ducky had never felt so distraught before until now. Her precious Petrie was in grave danger, and to not be allowed to help save him made her feel so useless to him. She felt as if she was letting her boyfriend down by staying behind and potentially letting him get fed to Sharpteeth living in the Mysterious Beyond.

"Ducky," said Mama Flyer, "I know how much Petrie means to you, and I know how much you want to help save him, but it's too dangerous in the Mysterious Beyond, and you're too little."

"But what about Petrie?" asked Ducky.

"I'll go save Petrie," said Mama Flyer, "I'm as worried for him as you are. After all, he is my son, and as his mother, I have to make sure he's okay, no matter what the risks are."

"Ple-please bring Petrie back okay … for me, … please?" begged Ducky.

"I'll do my best, little one," replied Mama Flyer, and she stared off towards Black Rock and could still just get a glance at Petrie, who now looked so tiny from how far away he was, "Well, … here goes nothing."

"Good luck, Ms. Flyer," said Chomper nervously, "And again, we're sorry about the trap."

"You're not seriously hurt, are you?" asked Ruby.

"I should be okay," said Mama Flyer, feeling herself again and not picking up any signs of injuries that could slow her down, "And don't you worry about that trap. You did your best to help, but it's all up to me now."

"Good luck," the kids spoke, with the exception of Spike.

"Thanks, kids," replied Mama Flyer, "I should be back before nightfall, … with my son."

With that, the Flyer stretched her wings out and lifted herself off the ledge. The wind instantly sped up her flight as she soared as quickly as she could towards Black Rock.

"Bye, Ms. Flyer!" the Gang waved at them.

"Bye, kids!" Mama Flyer called back as she fixed her eyes on Black Rock and set off on her mission to rescue her son.

Ducky watched as Mama Flyer flew further and further away, then she sank her head and sat down.

"Are you okay, Ducky?" asked Chomper.

Ducky sighed sadly, "Just the feeling of not being able to save Petrie. I feel so useless just as much as he probably feels so helpless. My poor best friend. Poor Petrie."

"Listen, Ducky. I know you want to help your friend, but Ms. Flyer will do her best to bring him back," consoled Littlefoot.

"I still wish I could go. I should be with him right now while he is out there, feeling all alone and helpless," sniffled Ducky as her bill quivered again, "I can only wonder if he is okay, and I am sure he misses me just as much as I miss him."

Cera kept her eyes on Ducky, and she began to have strange thoughts spiraling in her head. She could see from hearing how much Ducky missed Petrie, and from their recent behavior, that they had been behaving oddly for a reason. As she put all the pieces together, she began to see just how much the two meant to each other. It seemed that they were more than just best friends. Could it possibly be that some sort of special bond had been growing between the Swimmer and Flyer behind everyone's backs?

The Threehorn shifted her gaze to Littlefoot, and just as she opened her mouth …

"Ducky! There you are!"

Everyone looked and saw Mama Swimmer joining them, letting out a huge sigh of relief. The kids noticed a strange-looking flower in her hand, and Chomper immediately took a step back, not impressed with its scent.

Ducky looked back to see her mother looking at her, panting as she approached her. The little Swimmer turned back to stare off at Black Rock, tears beginning to stream from her eyes.

"Mrs. Swimmer?" said a dumbfounded Cera, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Ducky, of course," answered Mama Swimmer with a somewhat sarcastic chuckle, "Would you think I wouldn't worry about her after she just runs off?"

The Gang were completely dumbfounded by this.

"Run off?" said Chomper.

"But, … s-she came here to warn us that Petrie was in danger, so we all tried to save him with a trap, but it was no use," explained Littlefoot.

"I was aware that Petrie was in trouble, but I couldn't help but worry when Ducky just suddenly took off the way she did," said Mama Swimmer.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cera.

Just as Mama Swimmer was about to answer, her daughter spoke first …

"I am sorry, Mama," she sniffled, "I just could not … let Petrie get blowed around by all the wind. I just had to try and save him."

"Listen, Ducky, I know that you have growing instincts, and I'm happy for that, but please don't leave me worried like that," her mother gently replied.

Ducky looked up at her mother and revealed her tear-soaked face. Her mother promptly lifted her onto her lap and wiped the tears away.

"There, there, dear. It'll be okay," she soothingly lulled her daughter.

"Um, M-Mrs. Swimmer?" said Littlefoot awkwardly.

"Speaking of which, what happened to Petrie?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Petrie was blown away! That's what happened!" said Cera in a matter-of-fact tone, "And now he's off to Black Rock all over again!"

Mama Swimmer gasped and looked out over the horizon. She could just faintly make out the tiny-looking form of Mama Flyer apparently chasing after her distressed son.

"Oh, my goodness! Again!?" she gasped, "Oh, the poor little Flyer."

She looked down at Ducky, and now she could understand just how distraught her precious daughter really was. The fact that her boyfriend was on an uncontrollable flight to the Mysterious Beyond had crushed her heart, and now she was on the verge of breaking down as she waited so anxiously for Petrie's safe return.

"Alright! Something just doesn't add up here!" came Cera's aggressive voice.

"Whoa! Calm down, Cera," said Mama Swimmer uneasily, "What exactly do you mean?"

Feeling she couldn't hold her complaints in any longer, the Threehorn began breathing quite erratically as she began voicing her opinion …

"Alright! I'll spit it out, and I'm gonna make this plain and simple!" she began, "I've noticed Ducky and Petrie's absolutely bizarre behavior in the last few days or so. First, they exchange these weird smiles whenever they look at each other, then they seem to get close to each other more often than usual. I keep asking Littlefoot if he's seen anything awkward, but I get nothing!"

She glared viciously at Littlefoot, who gulped and took a few steps back.

"Now, we get news that Petrie is in danger because of all this stupid wind, and after we try to save him, Ducky throws this uncharacteristic tantrum, wishing she'd be going after Petrie to help save him when she clearly can't do so! Well, now I see how it is! There's something going on, isn't there? Something that all of you apparently don't want me to know about! Well, I won't let this be a secret from me any longer, so I'm going to ask you this, and I'm going to ask you this only once: What Are You Hiding From Me!?"

Everyone stared at her as if they were completely terrified. She noticed the looks on everyone's faces, and she knew that there was something they were hiding from her. It seemed enough to give her a partial answer.

She shifted her glare to Ducky and her mother. Mama Swimmer appeared very uneasy, while Ducky was hyperventilating from apparent fear. She was acting as if she was being forced to let out a dark secret that she obviously didn't want the elders to know.

Ducky's heart was beating much quicker than normal. Her worst fear was coming true. Now, Cera was forcefully demanding her to spill her secret so that she could probably go spill that to her father and potentially get her and Petrie banished from the Great Valley for the rest of their days. She wished this was simply a very bad night terror, but she was hit with the cruel reality that it was real. She knew she was doomed. She knew Petrie was doomed. There was no way she would be able to keep their secret hidden anymore.

She glanced up at her mother, and she appeared to be just as scared as she was, but she knew that even if her mother would try to stop her from spilling her secret, Cera would keep pressing on them until the whole truth was revealed. There was no turning back anymore.

Ducky looked at Cera again and took a deep breath. She sensed her mother was cryptically shaking her head to beg her not to, but even she knew deep down that it was time to let the secret out and just hope that Cera would not go running off to her father and spreading the word all over the valley just to get her own friends thrown out forever.

"Fine!" she cried, "Petrie and I are in love! We have had secret feelings for each other ever since we met-ed, and now we have falled in love!"

She immediately gasped and covered her mouth with her hands afterward, wishing that inevitable moment hadn't slipped through, but it was too late. She knew she had made a fatal mistake. Her mother was panting and holding her tightly. The little Swimmer hid her face beneath her mother's chest and wept babyishly, knowing that it could be just a matter of minutes before Mr. Threehorn would be looking for her and Petrie and demanding to have them banished for all-time.

"You … have got to be kidding me," came Cera's response, sounding as if she was in complete disbelief.

Cera's eyes were wide with surprise, and her mouth was agape as she stared at Ducky. This was just what she was sure was the case. Even so, she could not have imagined that their Swimmer and Flyer friends could possibly fall in love. They weren't the same kind. Nobody ever fell in love with someone from another kind. This was utterly baffling.

Then, a sudden through struck her as she remembered why this was the case. Relationships between dinosaurs of different kinds were strictly forbidden. Anyone caught doing so was to be punished with permanent banishment to the Mysterious Beyond with immediate effect, never to be allowed to return, even as a member of another herd. She remembered that her father was very serious when it came to that rule. She recalled a story about him catching one pair in the act once, and they were sentenced to permanent banishment within the hour. She, however, had no recollection of what kinds those two were.

Now, she understood why Ducky and Petrie had been keeping it secret, and Littlefoot had apparently been helping them keep it secret from her. He was afraid that she would go straight to her father and try to get them banished.

However, Cera simply stayed put where she was and just stared at Ducky. Half of her wanted her to go tell her father on them for committing a heinous crime, but the other half of her told her not to. They were her friends. They were loyal to her, and most of them trusted her. Could she really have such a heart to betray her friends so cruelly? What of the possibility that her own father would get rid of them, … or possibly harm them? Even if they were her friends, he would more than likely still try to get them banished the instant he found out. He seemed to not care much for her friends as much as she did. He didn't understand friendship and loyalty as much as she did. He simply couldn't understand how much her friends truly meant to her, even if it didn't seem that way most of the time.

"That … is, … uh, … quite ssstrange, to be honest," she spoke after what felt like ages of silence to everyone.

Ducky looked at Cera, still hyperventilating out of fear of her and Petrie being exposed as criminals.

"Please do not tell your daddy!" begged Ducky through a big stream of tears, "We do not want to be banished! We do not want to leave the Great Valley!"

The Threehorn simply looked at Ducky for another moment, and in a split second, she had made up her mind …

"Honestly, Ducky, do I look like someone who would betray my own friends?" remarked Cera.

Ducky and her mother were both stunned into frozen silence.

"W-w-what!?" gasped Ducky.

"You mean …," Littlefoot spoke, but couldn't utter another word out of disbelief from what he had just heard.

Spike, Chomper and Ruby were just as stunned. They couldn't speak. They could only stare at Cera in shock.

"I think it's … quite astounding," said Cera, "I've never heard anything like it. To be honest, … I think it's remarkable."

"But, … I thought-ed you did not like love between different kinds," sobbed Ducky through sniffles and hiccups.

"So, that doesn't mean I'm just going to try and get my own friends thrown away into some Bright Circle forsaken place," replied Cera, chuckling a little from her own remark, "Sure, I care so much about trying to please my dad, but I don't have the heart to turn against anyone who cares about me, family or not."

A couple of the kids softened from that last sentence.

"Somehow, I've had a hunch from the very beginning, … that you and Petrie were so close. I thought nothing of it, until you started showing these strange behaviors," Cera continued, "After we arrived in the Great Valley, I've seen your friendship grow so much, but I didn't see this coming."

Ducky felt much of her fear fading away, and she began to take deep breaths to calm herself down as much as she could. She felt so much relief knowing that Cera had actually decided she would not tell her father. Perhaps, more fear was gone, but she was still worried if she would truly keep her word.

"I may be skeptical about this, but you two sure seem like you're right for each other. I know no one else who would agree, though," said Cera.

"So, … are you not going to tell your father?" asked Ducky nervously, hoping she truly meant what she said.

"I would also be very grateful if you could keep a certain promise to us," her mother spoke up.

"What promise?" asked Cera, although she knew what the answer was.

"To not spread the word about this matter to your father, or to anyone else, for that matter," replied Mama Swimmer, "Ducky's father was already quite skeptical, but we were able to convince him to help keep this secret."

Exchanging a glance of surprise, Cera nodded at the Swimmers.

"Very well," she said, "You have my word."

"Oh, thank you!" gasped Ducky in huge relief, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Yes, yes, yes!"

"As a matter of curiosity, is there anyone else that knows?" asked Cera.

"Let's see. Myself, of course, my mate, and Petrie's mother," answered Mama Swimmer.

"Um, actually, Littlefoot's grandma and grandpa know, too," Ducky pointed out.

Mama Swimmer shook her head and looked down at her daughter. To her, this was quite unexpected news.

"What!? You can't be serious, Ducky!" she said.

"Last night, my grandma, grandpa and I noticed them … just … holding hands and saying nice things to each other, … and they said they're willing to make an exception to this … rule," said Littlefoot.

Mama Swimmer sat in silence for a moment as she registered this news. It was such a surprise that Littlefoot's grandparents were willing to side in favor with Ducky and Petrie being in love despite being forbidden from doing so.

"Wow," she said, "That's … unbelievable. That's such great news. I didn't think they'd be happy about this, but I'm sure glad they are."

"That's wonderful!" smiled Chomper.

"Oh, if only Petrie were here, though," said Ducky sadly, as she stared off toward Black Rock.

"Don't worry, Ducky. Ms. Flyer will be back soon with Petrie," assured Littlefoot.

"As I know, she is quite a protective and doting mother," remarked Mama Swimmer.

"To him, at least. I've seen quite a few shenanigans his brothers and sisters have gotten to," commented Cera.

Nobody else said a word as they stared off on the horizon. With more dread out of the way, only one thing (or person) was on everyone's minds …

Petrie.

* * *

The winds were finally dying down. Petrie had stopped somersaulting, and he still held his pink tree star tightly with his feet, but he felt so dizzy and his wings felt so weak after so much flying. He desperately wanted to find somewhere to land, but it was only after he looked down that he realized where he was …

"Oh, no! Black Rock! Not again!" he panicked, "Me gotta get outta here!"

However, he found it so hard to keep flapping his wings as all his energy had been drained by the wind. Surely, he could fall and crash-land into Black Rock any minute now.

"So tired," he panted.

"PETRIE!" he heard a voice calling.

The Flyer looked around and quickly found the source of the voice …

"Ma-Mama!?" he called weakly, "Help me!"

"I'm coming, Petrie!" Mama Flyer called back as she came closer to him.

Mama Flyer was just as tired as her son was. Her wings felt so much pain from flying such a long distance, but she had to carry on. Her son was in distress, and she would not let her youngest, most precious child befall such a terrible fate. She just had to save her precious, little baby.

On the back of her mind, she knew that Ducky was extremely worried about Petrie, and she wanted to make sure they would get to be together again somehow. This was not just for her own son's sake, but for Ducky's sake as well.

Petrie tried flapping his wings again just as the last breeze of wind stopped, but just as his mother approached him, he suddenly lost the ability to maintain his height, and he began to fall helplessly.

"MAAMAAAAA!" he screamed in terror as he closed his eyes and felt himself falling way down.

"PETRIE!" Mama Flyer yelled in horror, and she swooped down towards her son, determined to catch him by any means necessary.

Petrie kept his eyes closed and didn't dare uncurl his toes. He didn't want to lose his pink tree star. It would break his heart if he lost Ducky's love gift after going through so much trouble to bring it to her. He would not let it be all for nothing.

Mama Flyer got herself into a position below Petrie so she could catch him, and she hovered as she waited for him to come down.

"I'll catch you, Petrie!" the little Flyer heard his mother call below him.

He opened his eyes and saw her hovering right below him. He opened his wings to prepare himself for the landing.

Mama Flyer kept her eyes on her son until he came down right on her back. However, with the sudden gain of weight, she felt herself struggling to maintain her height, and just as Petrie wrapped his arms around her neck for safety, she felt the last of her energy drain from her wings.

"Ugh!" she panted, "I can't keep this going much longer!"

"Please try, Mama!" begged Petrie, "Me feel too tired to fly again!"

But it was no good …

Mama Flyer was only able to flap her wings a few more times before they, too, succumbed to loss of energy, and they began to tumble their way down towards the mountain.

Petrie closed his eyes tight and clung onto his mother's neck for dear life. They both screamed helplessly as they fell. Neither one of them dared to open their eyes.

Mama Flyer suddenly felt herself sliding down a mountain slope, and she opened her eyes and found that they were sliding straight towards a large hole; a hole she was sure would lead them directly into the caves below.

Once they got to the bottom of the slide, the Flyers got a glance of the hole they were about to fall into, and they closed their eyes again and screamed as they fell right in, knocking over a few rocks on their way down. One of those rocks was a giant one that closed the hole with a big _"CRASH!"_ and plunged them into complete darkness.

"OOOOOHOHOHOHOOO! NOT AGAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAIN!" Petrie wailed loudly.

Neither Petrie or his mother could have imagined at that point … that they were trapped within the unforgiving caves of Black Rock, … and no one knew where they were …

* * *

 ** _Whew! It seems that with each chapter, at this point things are really starting to get challenging for me, but perhaps even more challenging for our favorite Swimmer and Flyer pals. Now, Cera is aware of their secret, but you can't help but ask yourself: Will she truly keep her word? With Threehorns like her, you can never know for certain._**

 ** _ ** _But on top of all this, the merciless winds of nature have tossed Petrie to Black Rock again, and now with him and his mother trapped inside and injured, how will they be able to make their way out and get back to the Great Valley? What could await the Flyers in such a dark, forsaken place like Black Rock?_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _Until the next chapter, I'm rolling out for now. See you soon! :P_**_**_**


	12. Chapter 11: Black Rock

_**CHAPTER 11**_

 _ **Black Rock**_

* * *

Petrie and Mama Flyer were falling through a steep tunnel. Mama Flyer was trying to be as calm as she could, while poor Petrie screamed and cried. They kept their eyes closed as they felt their stomachs lurch from the speed of their fall. Even with their eyes closed, they could tell that around them was nothing but darkness, which further terrified Petrie.

Petrie dared himself to open his eyes for one split second and look down. He saw that the end of the tunnel was very near, and he gasped.

"Brace for impact!" he wailed, and his mother promptly got herself into a kneeling position. Petrie, however, still wouldn't let his pink tree star slip out of his feet.

Finally, the Flyers popped through the hole, and Mama Flyer landed on her feet. She felt a sudden pain jolt through her ankle, and she fell onto her chest. Petrie, however, took the worse …

The little Flyer came down on one of his wings, and he felt his wing receive some excruciating pain just before his body rolled over several times like a log. Mama Flyer opened her eyes just in time to watch her son roll over, and she gasped in horror, knowing that a rollover like that would most certainly hurt him badly.

"Oooowwww!" Petrie wept in pain as his right wing burned with pain, "Me wing hurt! Awwwwhowhowhowhoooowww!"

Mama Flyer crawled over to her son as she found it hard to stand up with the pain in her ankle, and she sat up and pulled Petrie onto her lap. She then gently removed the pink tree star from his feet and cradled him tightly.

"It's okay, Petrie, Mommy's here," she said soothingly.

Petrie looked up at his mother as tears poured from his eyes, and then a terrible realization dawned on him as he saw just where they were …

"Oh, no!" he gasped, "Me never wanted to come back here!"

Mama Flyer looked at their surroundings. It was very dark and quiet, but there was something about this darkness that could be very scary to children, but especially for those like Petrie, whom easily got frightened of just about anything.

"You've been here before?" she gasped as she recalled the story of the last time Petrie had fallen in here.

"Yes," gulped Petrie, "This … Black Rock!"

"This place does look like it could scare any child out of his wits," commented Mama Flyer, "There's almost no light in here."

"You okay, Mama?" asked Petrie.

"I'm not sure," answered Mama Flyer as she looked down at her left ankle.

Blood was oozing out from a tiny wound in her ankle, and once Petrie saw it, he was horrified.

"Oh, no! Mama, you bleeding!" he panicked as he hoped off his mother's lap.

"I'll be fine, Petrie," assured Mama Flyer as she tried to stand up, "Ow!"

In an instant, a sharp pain stung her left ankle, and she had to balance herself on her unharmed right ankle.

"I think I twisted my foot," she said, "I won't be able to walk for quite a while."

"But at least you, … OW!" Petrie yelped as he moved his right wing around, receiving a sting of pain, "Owwhowhow!"

"Are you okay, Petrie?" asked Mama Flyer worryingly, "It's you I should be more concerned about than my own foot."

"Me wing hurt!" quivered Petrie, "Me no can fly!"

"Aw, dear," gasped Mama Flyer, and she motioned for her son to sit on her lap again, "Come here."

Petrie obliged, and his mother examined his right wing …

There was a deep bruise from the rough crash-landing, and there was a bruise on his back from the subsequent rollover.

"There's bruises on your wing and your back," said Mama Flyer, "You must have landed quite roughly, Petrie."

"Aw, no!" Petrie cried, "Me no can fly, and you no can walk! We never get outta here!"

He looked down at his pink tree star, and he sighed sadly as he thought about Ducky.

"So, … that, I assume, was going to be your love gift for Ducky?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Lucky guess," sighed Petrie despondently.

"I really think she might like it, Petrie," said Mama Flyer thoughtfully.

"Too bad it have to end like this," lamented Petrie, "Now look where we are. Black Rock! Swooper no live here anymore, me no can fly, and you no can walk. We never get back to Great Valley, … and me never get to give this pink tree star to Ducky! She would love this tree star, but now she no get to see it, because … we no get to see each other anymore! It all my fault!"

The poor little Flyer couldn't keep his floodgates closed, and he buried his face in his mother's chest and began weeping hysterically. Tears came pouring out of his eyes and formed waterfalls down his cheeks. He was sure they would never make it back to the Great Valley, and that he would never see his beloved Ducky again. It made him wonder how she would feel if she never saw him again. It tore him up just thinking about it.

"Aw, Petrie," sighed Mama Flyer, feeling so terrible for her heartbroken son, and she embraced him by wrapping her wings around him and nuzzled his face with her beak, "Sssh. There, there, Petrie. It's okay, it's okay. Please don't cry. I'm right here, my little baby. I'm right here. Ssh. It's okay. We'll figure out a way to get out of here."

"Me wish," cried Petrie miserably.

"I can still fly, and you can still walk," said Mama Flyer thoughtfully, "Since you've been here before, maybe you can find us a way out of this cave, then I'll carry you on my back and we'll fly back home from there."

Petrie looked up at his mother with tears still streaming from his eyes like waterfalls.

"You s-sure, Mama?" he stuttered as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Just calm down, Petrie," soothed Mama Flyer, "Once you've gotten a hold of yourself, you can lead the way."

Petrie wasn't so sure about the idea. Although he may have been here once, he didn't have a good memory of where everything was. He remembered so little about his last trip to Black Rock other than trying to comfort Guido or meeting Swooper. However, he knew he was the only chance they had of escaping this dreadful mountain alive, and he knew that with his mother by his side, he could try to brave the darkness and find their way out, as long as there weren't any vicious monsters lurking around at every corner.

"Okay," he sniffled as his sobs turned into hiccups.

It took several minutes for the poor little Flyer to recompose himself, but once he did, Mama Flyer winked and grinned at him to assure him that she would stay by his side.

"How you follow me if you no can walk?" asked Petrie.

"I'll just have to limp on one foot until we make it out of here. If I get tired of that, then I guess I'll just get down and crawl. There's not enough room for me to fly in this cave without crashing into something," explained Mama Flyer as Petrie grabbed his pink tree star.

"Me wish me had been more careful because of all that wind," lamented Petrie.

"It's okay, Petrie. It wasn't your fault," his mother reassured, "At least you were able to find something for Ducky before this happened, so it wasn't all for nothing."

"True," sighed Petrie doubtfully.

"If only there was something to eat around here, though," said Mama Flyer.

Upon hearing that, Petrie suddenly remembered something from his last visit to Black Rock.

"Me know where there food in Black Rock," he said, "We just need to find cave where light come in."

"Okay, Petrie," grinned Mama Flyer, "Lead the way."

With a nervous gulp, Petrie slowly took a few steps as his mother struggled to get herself up due to her injured ankle. She limped on one foot as she followed her son through the dark cave. She hoped Petrie knew where he was going …

* * *

Ducky distraughtly walked back to the river that flowed through the tiny neighborhood area where she and Petrie lived. Ever since Petrie's mother had taken off to save him, she couldn't help but feel useless for not being able to help rescue her Funny Flyer. She felt that she needed to be with him while he was out there all alone and probably so scared. Who knew where he was now? What if something horrible had happened to him? What if his mother wouldn't be able to save him?

"I miss you, Petrie," Ducky sniffled as she walked at a very slow pace, "Wherever you are, … I hope you come back soon."

Eventually, the little Swimmer arrived at the river and sat down on the bank, dipping her feet into the chilly water. Her toes instantly felt a soothing sensation as she sighed and looked down at her own reflection. By looking at the water, she could see some tree stars flying above her, which indicated that the winds were still blowing across the valley.

"Why, wind? Why did you have to blow Petrie away to Black Rock again? Why, why, why?" she asked as she looked up and glared at the gusts that had tossed her boyfriend out of the Great Valley, "It is all your fault."

"What are you yelling at the wind for, Ducky?" came her mother's voice from behind her.

The Swimmer looked to her right and saw her mother stepping into the river and lying down to soak up some water.

"This wind has been so mean today," sighed Ducky, once again glaring up at the sky.

Mama Swimmer sighed. She knew her daughter was still torn up over Petrie being blown away.

"Listen, Ducky, sometimes there are things we can't control, and today just so happens to be one of those days," she explained.

"But look at today's coinced-da-, … um, … co-en-cidence," she stuttered as she struggled to pronounce the word correctly.

"Coincidence?" her mother corrected her with a chuckle.

"Yeah," said Ducky, "Look at what happened-ed today! Petrie got blowed away to Black Rock again! His mommy went out to rescue him, … but … they have not come back!"

Mama Swimmer cautiously approached her daughter and gently patted her back.

"I'm sure Ms. Flyer will be back soon, … with Petrie," she said soothingly.

"I am not sure," lamented Ducky, "The wind has been blowing so hard, and they probably do not have enough energy to fly all the way to Black Rock and back again. What if they got trapped-ed inside Black Rock just like what happened-ed to Petrie and Guido?"

Mama Swimmer sighed sadly. She knew Ducky was losing hope with every second that passed. Petrie meant so much to her that for him to disappear the way he did tore her young heart to pieces. She really was doubting that they would ever see each other again. The longer he was gone, the more heartbroken she got.

"If Petrie got lost in Black Rock once and managed to find a way out, then I'm sure he'd be able to find that way out again like he did last time," Mama Swimmer reassured her daughter, "I'm sure he has some good memory of his last trip to Black Rock, and if his mother got trapped with him, then he has one of his most supportive figures to accompany him so that he isn't scared or lonely."

"I should have been the one who got trapped-ed with Petrie in that stupid mountain!" pouted Ducky as she crossed her arms.

"Now, Ducky, I'm sure Petrie misses you just as much as you miss him, and because he misses you, he'll be very determined to find a way back home, … so he can be with you," explained Mama Swimmer with such a sincere voice.

Ducky looked up at her mother and saw a warm grin on her face. The little girl could see that she had lots of faith that Petrie and his mother would return. It was as if her mother knew deep down that the Flyers would eventually return, and that patience would be what it took to handle their absence until then.

"Really?" the little Swimmer stammered as she tried to fight off her tears.

"Of course, my little one," grinned Mama Swimmer, "Just you wait, my dear Ducky, and Petrie will be back in the Great Valley before you can say, 'playtime'."

Ducky managed to chuckle the slightest after hearing those words, and her mother affectionately licked her cheek.

"Mama!" she giggled.

"I love you, Ducky," smiled Mama Swimmer.

"I love you, too, Mama," replied Ducky.

"And don't worry, my dear," added Mama Swimmer, "I'll bet Petrie and his mother are trying to find a way back home right now. You just wait and see, my precious one."

"I hope so," sighed Ducky.

Mama Swimmer sat down in the shallow river and started soaking her body with cold water to refresh herself. Ducky simply watched as her mother bathed herself with cold water, but her thoughts remained only on Petrie. She hoped he wouldn't be so scared out of his wits while trapped inside Black Rock, even if his mother accompanied him.

* * *

Petrie shivered as he led his limping mother through the dark caves of Black Rock. Strange noises echoed throughout the caves, and the darkness made their surroundings look terribly frightening. The little Flyer did his best to not feel so scared, but even though he had been here once before, he could still imagine a terror bird or a small Sharptooth lurking around at any corner.

"I hope you know where you're going, Petrie," said Mama Flyer, still limping on one foot as the pain in her left ankle refused to subside.

"M-me sure me know where to go," gulped Petrie, although, truth be told, he was not sure that they were going in the right direction with there being so many caves.

Whenever they reached an intersection, every cave led to nothing but darkness, and some of the caves contained rotting skeletons that smelled like a hundred dead dinosaurs. Others even led to dead ends that contained the skeletons of more unfortunate souls long lost and probably forgotten. For Petrie, it was so sickening that he nearly retched.

"Me think we lost," he panicked.

Seeing that her son really was terrified out of his mind, Mama Flyer nuzzled him to provide some form of reassurance.

"I know you're very scared right now, my little one, but you must be brave," she spoke in a gentle, assuring voice.

"How me feel brave in place like this?" replied Petrie, not feeling any sense of reassurance from even the gentlest of his mother's words or cuddles.

"You have to at least try, Petrie," she told him, "Try thinking of when you were here last time, and when you found … whatever that place was that you mentioned."

"Me try to, but me no can find it anywhe-"

" _ROAAAARRRRRRR!"_

Petrie jolted and wrapped his mother's wings around him.

"AH! What that!?" he screamed as he shivered.

"Sssh! Don't yell so loudly, Petrie!" whispered Mama Flyer, "Whatever it is, we don't want to get its attention."

Now absolutely terrified, Petrie scrambled free from his mother's wings and ran back to the last intersection they had reached. He looked in all four directions, desperately trying to figure out which way was the right one. The last thing he wanted was to run into a Sharptooth.

"Which way we go!?" he panicked, scanning each direction several times before he made a split-second decision and jolted forward. His mother struggled to keep up with him due to her injured ankle, and she got herself down and crawled after her son as fast as she would be able to.

"Petrie! Not so fast!" she panted.

Petrie seemed to take no notice. He ran as fast as his feet would let him, tightly holding his pink tree star as if it were his snuggling stick.

He looked ahead, … and suddenly, he noticed something …

Light.

Not just light. He looked around and noticed the stone teeth and the ground star plant. Suddenly, he realized …

"Mama! Look! Me find it! Me find it!" he cheered in delight, jumping up and down like an excited little hatchling.

"Find … what, … Petrie?" his mother wearily panted behind him, dragging herself across the ground.

"This where me and Guido find ground star plant and find our way out! This it!" said Petrie, "Come on!"

Mama Flyer hesitantly obliged and lagged behind her son, trying her best not to groan in pain as her ankle continued to bleed the slightest.

Petrie recognized the stone teeth as the ones that Swooper had named, and he recognized the ground star plant with tiny crawlers squirming all over it.

Mama Flyer looked at their surroundings. She found it unimaginable that Petrie had been in this particular cave before.

"Is there where you met Swooper?" she asked.

"Yes," recalled Petrie, "We not far from way out now."

"That's a relief to hear," said Mama Flyer, "Although I could do with a little food so I can get my strength back."

"Me think you lucky, Mama," grinned Petrie, pointing to the green stars on the ground, "Try this ground star plant!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" she sighed in relief, "Finally, a place where I can rest my good foot."

As Petrie walked right up to the ground star plant and pulled off a ground star, his mother sat down on a rock behind him and instantly felt her good ankle straining with pain after so much limping.

"Here you go," said Petrie, and he presented a ground star to his mother.

Mama Flyer took one look at the ground star, and she saw something that didn't look right with it …

"Um, Petrie, … there's crawlers on those ground stars," she said.

Petrie immediately brushed the crawlers off the ground star and allowed his mother to take it.

"No crawlers now," he chuckled.

"Oh, Petrie!" giggled Mama Flyer, feeling amused by her son's humor, and she eagerly took the ground star and took a small bite from it, "Hmm, not bad."

"See! You feel better soon, Mama!" smiled Petrie, and he took a ground star for himself and began eating it.

"These really aren't that bad," commented Mama Flyer as she slowly ate her ground star.

"Me like these ground stars," agreed Petrie, "They very tasty."

As Mama Flyer swallowed the last of her ground star, she some sudden newfound strength in her wings.

"I feel strong again already," she said, "You mind if I have another one, dear? I'm sure that two of them will be enough for me to get us all the way back to the Great Valley in one flight. After all, we wouldn't want to land anywhere that might contain Sharpteeth."

"Sure, Mama," replied Petrie, and he picked off another ground star from the ground star plant, brushed off the crawlers and handed it to his mother.

" _ROAAAARRRR!"_

Petrie instantly shook and hid himself within the ground star plant after hearing that echoing roar again. Now, he was certain that there must have been some Sharptooth lurking around these caves.

"Oh, speaking of Sharpteeth!" he cried, "Oh, please no!"

"Settle down, Petrie," his mother spoke calmly as she pulled him out, "We'll be out of here before that Sharptooth manages to find us."

She saw Petrie's look suddenly change from worried to complete horror. He looked like he was staring at something utterly horrifying that was apparently right behind her.

"Petrie?" said Mama Flyer, "Are you alright?"

Petrie was breathing very fast. His eyes were wide with shock. His breaths only came out faster with each second that passed. He wouldn't take his eyes off whatever it was he was staring at.

"MamaaaaaAAAA!? LOOK OOOOOOUUUUUUT!"

Mama Flyer looked behind her, and her heart suddenly skipped a beat …

A Sailback Sharptooth was standing just a few inches away, its eyes locked on the two Flyers. Judging from its size, it had to have been an adolescent. Fully-grown Sailbacks were much bigger than this one, and Sailback children were nowhere near this big.

The predator slowly opened its jaws and prepared to take a bite at Mama Flyer.

"DOWN!" screamed Petrie.

The Flyers ducked to the ground just as the Sailback snapped its jaw, missing its mark by an inch.

Adrenaline suddenly took over Mama Flyer. Even with her injured ankle, she managed to get back on her feet, despite the tremendous pain and cracking sounds coming from her ankle, and she lifted Petrie off the ground and placed him on her back.

"Hold on!" she said.

She noticed a hole in the ceiling where the light was coming through, and she locked her eyes on it and began flapping her wings …

The Sharptooth suddenly smashed its head against the hole and hissed viciously at the Flyers.

"AAAAAH!" Petrie screamed as he shut his eyes and cowered on his mother's neck.

Before either of them could process another thought, the Sharptooth brought its tail swinging at the Flyers. Mama Flyer felt a sudden _"WHAP!"_ slam her body, and before she knew it, she was being thrown backwards like a seed.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" the two screamed.

Mama Flyer fell to the cave floor and rolled over a couple of times. Petrie slipped off his mother's back and landed on his side, while his mother rolled some distance away from him. The little Flyer frantically got back on his feet and grabbed his pink tree star, which was thankfully unharmed. He hid himself behind a rock as the Sharptooth approached him, and he didn't dare move until the monstrous predator had ran past him, not taking any notice.

Then, he gasped in horror as he saw the Sharptooth approaching his mother. She was still down, struggling to get back up, and the predator was just a few feet away.

His mother was in danger. The most trusted and lovable figure in his life was in grave danger, and nobody else was near but himself. She was helpless. She was doomed. She would meet her end in just a matter of seconds …

Suddenly, Petrie felt something he had rarely felt in his life …

He felt a sudden urge to actually do something before it was too late, … something that would be incredibly risky.

He didn't dare make a sound so as not to gain the Sharptooth's attention, and, with his pink tree star still in hand, he climbed up a wall and into a little tunnel just under the ceiling. Pain shot through his bruised wing and back as he struggled his way through, and he saw what looked like tons of rocks that seemed only just small enough for him to lift.

A new idea had suddenly spiraled into his head. He knew it might have been stupid, but he just had to do it …

Not caring about his injured wing, or any pain he knew would come, Petrie grabbed one of the rocks and looked down toward the Sharptooth trying to attack his mother. He remembered how his mother had told him about willingly sacrificing her life to save him like many other mothers would, but today he was not willing to let her die. He was not ready for that moment to come this early in his life. He was going to save her, and he didn't care how much she would protest and urge him to save himself.

"HEY!" he screamed, and he lifted his arms as high as he could and threw the rock as hard as one good wing and one injured wing would be able to let him do.

Pain coursed through his wing as he made the throw, but he ignored it and watched the rock smack the Sailback's nose.

The Sailback froze for one split-second before it looked up at Petrie with a growling hiss.

"Petrie! No! What are you doing!?" Mama Flyer gasped in disbelief, "Get out of there!"

"LEAVE ME MOMMY ALONE!" Petrie yelled at the Sharptooth before picking up another rock and throwing it at its head.

Mama Flyer was horrified to be watching this. As much as she would have been willing to die right there to save her son, to suddenly see him trying to save her at the risk of his own life was every mother's worst nightmare.

"Petrie! Stop!" she yelled.

"GO, MAMA! GO! RUN! RUN!" he yelled back at her from above, "ME CATCH UP!"

"NO!"

"GOOOO!"

Seeing that her son was not willing to back down, Mama Flyer reluctantly got back up and ran back to the cave with the light shining through it. She turned back and tried to pick up the sight of her precious little Petrie. She couldn't help but feel baffled by this sudden change of character in him. She had never seen him do something this daring before. Since when had Petrie gained the bravery to save her from certain death just as she always tried to do for him? Was it simply because he was injured and not able to fly without her aid, or was it truly out of the mother-son love they shared with each other? She had known Littlefoot to be this brave, always egging his friends to be as brave as he was, but Petrie? This was completely new to her.

The Sharptooth jumped and snapped at Petrie, but the Flyer scrambled his way back into the tunnel just in time, hastily grabbing his pink tree star to keep it out of harm's way. He crawled back through the tunnel and stopped at the other end. Seeing how high the tunnel was, there was no way he'd be able to jump without a rough landing with his inability to fly. He'd have to slowly climb his way down, but that could only buy the Sharptooth more time to catch up to them and strike again.

"Petrie!"

"Mama! Over here!" the little Flyer called to his mother.

Mama Flyer didn't hesitate in limping her way towards her son, and she spread her arms out.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" she called to him.

Petrie hesitated for a moment, still nervous about a potential crash against the ground that would only cause more harm to his already-injured body. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and jumped. He let out some cries of fright as he fell, not knowing how this could end. He didn't dare open his eyes. He braced himself for the crash.

Suddenly, he felt two wings wrapping tightly around him, stopping his fall. He opened his eyes and found himself in his mother's tight hold.

"Gotcha!" came his mother's voice.

The boy looked up to see his mother's frantic expression, but he had no time to process the next thought before another ear-splitting roar echoed across the cave.

"We need to get out of-"

" _CRASH!"_

The cave shook violently, and the ground tremored beneath their feet. The Flyers nuzzled each other before they heard another deafening roar that blew warm air around them.

"OH! That Sharptooth have terrible breath!" cried Petrie.

The predator launched another snap with its jaw, and Mama Flyer ducked to the ground, dropping Petrie in the process. The little Flyer got himself back up, refusing to leave his tree star behind, and he ran into another cave.

"Petrie! GET BACK HERE!" his mother's voice screamed behind him, but he kept running, just wanting to get away from this dreadful Sharptooth that was so determined to win them as its delicious meal.

Suddenly, the Flyer stopped once he saw that this was another dead end, … but it wasn't quite a dead end …

He saw that the floor contained some sort of pit below, and he slowly peeked down.

The pit stretched down for quite some distance, and there appeared to be tons of stone teeth that stretched from the floor and contained very sharp points on top.

Petrie cringed at this terrifying sight, but then it suddenly gave him an idea …

"Wait!" he said to himself, "Maybe me make Sharptooth fall in!"

He had so little time to contemplate his idea before he heard the rumbling footsteps of the Sailback approaching quickly. He turned back and saw the beast slowly stalking him, hissing viciously at him with its very sharp teeth.

The Flyer froze in place and didn't move a single muscle. He slowly lifted his hands up until they were about the height of his head. He made no further movement as the Sailback brought its head down and sniffed at him.

The Sharptooth's breath made Petrie wince in disgust as he tried to remain still. He turned his head away, but at that same instant, the Sharptooth took advantage of having his eyes not looking directly at him and scraped its feet against the ground, and made its charge …

Petrie quickly realized just what kind of trick the Sharptooth had tried to use against him, and he saw its open mouth come within inches of scooping him up.

With hardly even a millisecond to spare, the Flyer suddenly dived to the side and slid all the way to the wall just as the Sailback's face crashed against the ground. He closed his eyes as he heard its feet sliding against the ground in an effort to stop.

Then, … he heard an echoing roar that sounded like it was shocked. He knew it could only have been one thing …

" _SHLUCK!"_

To Petrie, it didn't sound like just one stab; it sounded like a hundred echoing stabs all happening simultaneously …

The Sharptooth suddenly let out high-pitched roars of agonizing pain, accompanied by very quick breaths in between each dreadful roar. The sound of what seemed like water splattering all over the place nearly drowned out the first few roars.

Petrie opened his eyes, and he dared himself to look down at what he knew must have probably just turned into a gory nightmare …

The Sharptooth had fallen into the pit. Its body had been stabbed all over by numerous stone teeth, each one coated with blood. A pool of blood flooded the floor of the pit. The Sailback was helplessly roaring in pain and shaking as if it was having some kind of panic attack.

Then, the Sharptooth became silent and stopped shaking, and it slumped and suddenly sank a little deeper. The stone teeth further penetrated its wounds and splashed more blood in all directions until the predator was partially sunken in a pool of its own blood.

Petrie gasped as he watched the Sharptooth slumping and the blood flying everywhere. He groaned dreadfully and winced in agony. He had only looked down for about ten seconds and he already couldn't bear to watch anymore of the Sharptooth's suffering. He felt something building up in his throat as the sight of it all sickened him. He coughed and retched, and he felt himself throwing up something he had previously ate. His vomit splattered all over the cave floor right under his feet, and he coughed and fell on his butt, unable to stand while he was dizzy from the sickness.

"Oh, me feel sick!" he cried before more vomit poured out of his beak. He coughed and coughed, and lazily began to crawl his way back with his tree star in hand.

Petrie sluggishly dragged himself across the tunnel, pain coursing throughout his entire body. He felt so nauseous that he just wanted to faint. After seeing that Sharptooth die such a gruesome death, he felt sure he would be having night terrors every night until the next Night Circle cycle. This felt more traumatizing than nearly drowning with … that Sharptooth that had so nearly killed him and his friends so long ago.

"Petrie!" he heard his mother's unmistakable voice hollering out to him.

The boy was too nauseous to reply, and he slumped on the floor and panted as saliva drooled from his beak. He continued to hyperventilate as he watched his mother frantically limping her way towards him, and just as he felt her warm wings enveloping him, everything turned black …

* * *

Ducky was soaking in some cool water from the river whilst her mother gently rubbed and stroked her in a soothing manner. The little Swimmer felt very relaxed from these soothing sensations, she felt as if she could fall asleep and take a nice nap.

"Hmm? Hmm?"

Ducky turned to notice Spike standing on the riverbank, looking worryingly at her. He instinctively jumped into the water and nuzzled her before she had time to react.

"Spike," she protested, "Please, not right now. I am too tired."

"I think Spike would agree with me in saying that you're not tired, dear," her mother playfully teased, "You're just worried about Petrie."

"Mama?" groaned Ducky.

"I can tell, my little one," said Mama Swimmer, "I know my children's troubles when I see them, and for you, it's no different."

"Okay, fine! I am still worried-ed about Petrie!" Ducky pouted.

"Hey, don't be so pushy, Ducky. You just need to be patient. Like I said, if you wait patiently, everything will be just fine," her mother said.

"You really think so?" sighed Ducky doubtfully.

"I know so," her mother replied with a wink.

Ducky simply leaned her back against a rock and grabbed a tiny stone. She tossed it up and down for a moment before she made an underhand throw. The stone made several bounces across the water before it finally splashed down and disappeared below.

"Hmm. This might be a little fun, … at least until Petrie comes back," she sighed sadly, and she grabbed another stone and repeated what she did with the previous one. The second stone also made a couple of bounces against the water before it, too, disappeared with a splash.

Seeing a pile of tiny rocks next to her, Ducky began throwing them to see how far she could make them bounce, while her mother and Spike watched with interest. She quickly found it quite entertaining, but not enough to put a smile on her face. She knew her precious Flyer friend was still in probable danger, and with there still being no sign of him or his mother, anything could have happened to him …

* * *

"Petrie?"

…

"Petrie? Wake up."

…

"Petrie? Please wake up, dear."

The voice seemed to sound rather distant and incomprehensible as he partially opened his eyes. Everything looked so blurry that he couldn't make out anything. He groaned from the exhaustion he felt throughout his body. He could barely move at all.

He blinked a few times, and the blurriness slowly faded away. He could only make out … blue.

A shade of blue that could only mean one thing …

He looked up and saw a very familiar face nuzzling him. There was only one Flyer he knew who would nuzzle him like this …

"M-Mama?" he murmured.

"Oh, Petrie!" his mother gasped with relief, "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Wha-w-what … ha-happen?"

"You fainted, dear," his mother answered, "Apparently, you drew the Sharptooth into a trap, and I assume you must have glimpsed at him after he fell. I saw vomit on the ground after you fainted. You must have been so shocked by watching the Sharptooth fall into the pit that you got sick and fainted."

Suddenly, Petrie remembered everything that had happened; luring the Sailback into a trap, listening to those fatal stabs and roars of pain, seeing the Sharptooth in a bloody mess, vomiting from the trauma of seeing such a gory sight, and passing out from the nausea.

The little Flyer began to pant heavily again as the very recent memory of that Sharptooth's nasty death lingered in his mind again.

"Oh, Mama!" he cried as he sat up and hugged his mother around the chest.

Mama Flyer jolted from her son's sudden crying, but she instinctively hugged him back and tried her best to soothe him.

"It so horrible!" Petrie cried, "Sharptooth fall into trap, and me watch it die! Oh, it so scary!"

"Sssh. There, there, Petrie. It's okay, it's okay. It's all over. The Sharptooth is gone. We're safe now," his mother assured him, "It's alright."

Petrie just kept weeping, and his mother had to gently rock him side-to-side whilst shushing him like she was comforting a crying baby.

"Sssh. Calm down, my little Petrie," she whispered to him soothingly, "It's okay. Mommy's right here. I gotcha. It's okay."

Slowly but surely, Petrie's weeping died down to hiccups, and he took deep breaths to calm himself down as much as he could.

"That's my little baby," his mother whispered to him with a smile, "There, there. You're alright. Just take a deep breath. Nice and steady."

Petrie felt deeply embarrassed by having his mother speak to him as if he was a baby all over again. Even though she did it to show motherly affection, he still hated being called a 'baby'.

"Me wish you stop calling me 'baby'," he sighed with dread.

"Well, you are my precious little boy," chuckled Mama Flyer, "To me, deep down, you will always be my sweet, little baby."

"Mama!" moaned Petrie, blushing deeply, "Please!"

Mama Flyer simply countered her son's sarcasm by tickling his feet with one of her hands, and her precious son began laughing adorably.

"Mamahahaha! Stahahahahop!" laughed Petrie.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" teased Mama Flyer playfully, "That's my sweet, little baby!"

"Mmmhmmkeeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehahahahaha!" Petrie laughed in a bubbly voice, "Pleeheeheeheeheeheehease!"

"Are you gonna stop complaining, my little one?" his mother asked teasingly.

"Yehehehehehehes! Me give! Me gihihihihive!" replied Petrie, shaking with laughter.

Mama Flyer took that as her prompt to stop the playful tickle torture, and her son took some deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I must say, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen you do," she spoke gently once he had recovered.

Petrie nervously looked into his mother's gentle eyes, worried that she would scold him for what he had done to keep the Sharptooth away from her.

"W-well, … m-me just … w-wanted to save you from being … eaten," said a cringy Petrie.

"Well, you must know that I was not very pleased to see you putting yourself in danger just to save me. You know very well that I am trying to protect you, not so that you can turn around and try to protect me," said Mama Flyer in a stern yet gentle voice.

"Me know, Mama," whimpered Petrie, sinking his head in shame.

"You should consider yourself very lucky that we both got out of that situation alive," his mother spoke as her voice grew a little more calmer yet retained its sternness, "I am proud of you for standing up to that Sharptooth so that we could escape, but you must understand that you're too young and little to take on Sharpteeth like that. Once you and your friends get older, you'll be able to protect our valley from those fierce beasts, but until then I am forbidding you from doing it again. I will tell you this now in case we happen to bump into another Sharptooth on our way back, but should I ask you to run, you will do as I say and let me do the fighting. I don't want to see my youngest child murdered. Your word, Petrie?"

She held out her hand in front of Petrie, and he cringed and quivered a little from the gentle scolding before he reached out to take her hand.

"Me word, Mama," he spoke shyly as they shook hands.

"That's my boy," his mother smiled, and she enveloped him with both wings again, "You know I love you very much, and I want to be able to watch you grow up. I'm sorry if I may have sounded harsh, but I just want you to be safe."

Petrie felt his mother kissing him on the beak, and he couldn't help but chuckle after feeling her motherly love sink in. He understood just how much he meant to her. He knew she wasn't ready for him to risk his life to save hers, even after this lucky escape. He knew she wanted him to wait patiently until he was old enough to actually start fighting against any Sharptooth whom might attack the valley in the future, even though he had encountered many Sharpteeth in his short life already. He had seen his fair share of jaws and was already wishing he'd never have to see them again, but the odds of it happening again were very high with him still being so young. However, the only one he had ever revealed to his mother was when he nearly drowned with … Sharptooth. The mere thought of that memory made him cringe again.

"Me love you, too, Mama," he murmured once he had gotten a hold of himself after flashing through the memories of his numerous Sharptooth encounters, "And … me sorry."

"That's okay, dear," his mother replied.

"Me promise me will let you protect Petrie instead of me protect you," he promised.

"That's my boy," Mama Flyer smiled proudly, "Now, I think it's time we made our way out of this forsaken place before anymore Sharpteeth come crashing in."

Suddenly, Petrie remembered …

"Wait! Where me pink tree star!?"

"Don't worry," Mama Flyer giggled, "It's right here."

She handed her son the tree star. Remarkably, it was still unharmed after all that they had been through.

Petrie sighed in relief and looked at his tree star. He could faintly see that it contained the tiniest bit of sparkles, and he picked up its refreshing scent of red tree sweets and sweet bubbles. It smelled so good that he felt like it was from another world.

" _Ducky love this,"_ he thought to himself as he thought about how Ducky would react when he gave it to her, … if he and his mother ever got back to the Great Valley, _"It smell so good, me think it remind her of me because me pick it out for her. Maybe she love Pink Forest, too. Me wish me take her there."_

Suddenly, he remembered something else …

He looked down at his mother's foot, only to see that it had been wrapped in leaves and herbs.

"Don't worry about my foot, Petrie," Mama Flyer reassured her son, knowing what he was concerned about, "Us getting home is more important than some wound on my foot."

Suddenly noticing that he was feeling something on his back, Petrie turned his neck and noticed ground stars covering his back and his right wing.

"Yes, dear," his mother chuckled, "While you were out, I treated your wounds with herbs and bandaged them with some of those ground stars. They should heal in good time."

"Um, … okay," sighed Petrie.

Mama Flyer lifted her son onto his back, and Petrie once again used his feet to tightly grasp his pink tree star. She limped her way towards the hole in the cave's ceiling and stopped.

"I won't be able to climb up that wall with my foot still in bad shape," she said, "However, I can shoot my way up with a perfect launch and soar my way into the sky, and from there we won't stop until we reach the valley."

"Um, … o-okay," shivered Petrie nervously, unsure if her idea was going to work.

Mama Flyer slowly flapped her wings a few times to prepare herself for the flight. Even while standing on one foot, she skillfully built up enough strength to lift herself. Petrie clung on tightly to her neck while curling his tiny toes to hold his pink tree star firmly.

"Okay! Hold on, Petrie! Here we go!" she said so that he'd be prepared to brace for a possible crash.

Petrie shut his eyes, and before long, he felt his mother lifting herself off the ground and flying straight towards the hole that led back to the outside world. He panicked as he anticipated the worst to happen …

It never did.

The little Flyer opened his eyes once he felt light poking through his eyelids, He looked around and saw that they were suddenly soaring over the misty trenches of the Mysterious Beyond.

"We made it," he muttered as he realized that they had truly escaped, "We make it out of Black Rock!"

"I should be thanking you, of course!" beamed Mama Flyer, "Without your knowledge of Black Rock, we might have been stuck in there for a long time."

"You welcome, Mama," smiled Petrie.

"Hang on tight, my little Petrie," grinned Mama Flyer, "Great Valley, here we come!"

"WHOOO, HOOO!" Petrie cheered in delight as he found his ride on his mother's back exhilarating, earning a playful laugh from her.

The little Flyer could barely contain his excitement as he nuzzled his mother's beak. In just a matter of minutes, they would be returning to the Great Valley, and he would be reunited with his beloved Ducky. In just a matter of minutes, everything would be alright again!

" _Hold on, Ducky! Me coming!"_ he thought happily as he relaxed and snuggled himself on his mother's back, unable to wait for that moment to come.

* * *

Ducky was still tossing stones across the river, watching them bounce like Hoppers. It was the one and only form of entertainment she could find as long as the valley felt empty without Petrie. Although she did somewhat enjoy this, it just didn't feel the same without her Funny Flyer being around.

"I hope you come home soon, Petrie. I do, I do," the Swimmer said to herself in a low voice before tossing another stone with an underhand throw.

"Hello, Ducky. Ducky, hello. Are you feeling alright?"

Ducky sighed as she found that her peacefulness was not to last. She needn't even guess who that voice belonged to.

She turned and noticed Ruby standing next to the riverbank, but she wasn't alone. Chomper, Littlefoot and Cera had joined as well, all appearing to be worried for their Swimmer friend.

"Hi, guys," sighed Ducky, "I guess I am feeling … sort of … okay."

"Hello again, kids," Mama Swimmer greeted them.

"Hello, Mrs. Swimmer," replied Littlefoot.

"Did you come to bring any news about Petrie?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"I wish we could claim we were, … but … no," answered Chomper solemnly.

Ducky leaned against the bottom of the riverbank with a dreadful sigh. She had been anticipating the news of Petrie's return, and yet here her friends were with no new news. Petrie could still be anywhere right now, and now she was sure it could be ages before he returned, if he ever came back at all.

"I guess we just wanted to see how Ducky was doing," sighed Cera.

"Thank you, everyone, but I am just worried-ed about Petrie. I am, I am," said Ducky sadly.

"Don't worry, Ducky," said Littlefoot, "Ms. Flyer will be back with Petrie soon. I'm sure of it."

"Me, too," agreed Chomper.

"Me three," put in Ruby.

"The wind seems to have settled down by now," said Littlefoot as he looked up at the sky and could no longer see the tree stars blowing around, nor could he hear the howls of gusts, "I think the worst is behind us."

"I hope so," said Cera gruffly, "I've really gotten tired of the wind by now."

"It's been quite a while since Petrie and his mom disappeared," said Chomper, "Surely, they should be back by now."

"For now, I guess we will just have to wait, because waiting is such an easy thing to do," said Ruby.

"Speak for yourself," snorted Cera.

"Listen, Ducky, we all miss Petrie just as much as you do," sympathized Littlefoot, "He's been a great friend to all of us for so long, and we know that if he's still out there, he'll try his best to find a way back."

"Oh, I hope Petrie's okay," said Chomper.

"We all do, kids. We all do," said Mama Swimmer, with Spike murmuring and nodding in agreement.

With that, the children decided to take a chill and drink some water whilst they watched Ducky toss stones across the river to watch them bounce their way across. Littlefoot, Chomper and Ruby seemed fascinated by it, while Cera took no notice and simply took a drink from the river.

" _Please be okay, Petrie,"_ thought Ducky, _"I am so worried-ed for you, my Funny Flyer. I am, I am…"_

* * *

Mama Flyer continued to soar over the Mysterious Beyond with Petrie on her back. The boy held on to his pink tree star with his feet while keeping his wings wrapped around his mother's neck. Below them, it seemed to be nothing but a misty wasteland with plenty of Sharpteeth occupying the area. To Petrie, it seemed to have already taken ages to find the Great Valley after departing from Black Rock.

"Me not sure if we going right way, Mama," gulped Petrie, "All me see is dark, scary trenches and really scary Sharpteeth."

"I know for sure we're going the right way, Petrie," Mama Flyer reassured her son.

"How you know?" asked Petrie dumbfoundedly.

"Look up ahead," his mother said with a grin.

Petrie peeked his head out from behind his mother's head, and, sure enough, he could see one of the border walls of the Great Valley just ahead.

"We find it!" the little Flyer cheered in delight, "We find Great Valley!"

"I told you there was nothing to worry about!" chuckled Mama Flyer, "We're almost home!"

"Yippee!" Petrie squealed happily, "We back! We back!"

"Hold on tight, my little Petrie! We're going in!" said Mama Flyer, and she pointed herself down slightly to speed up their flight over the wall, and in no time, they could see their beautiful Great Valley again.

The river was sparkling in the Bright Circle's light, and all the plants looked so extraordinarily beautiful from how high up they were.

"Hold on, Ducky! Me coming!" Petrie cheered, earning a playful chuckle from his mother.

* * *

As Ducky kept on throwing stones across the river, the Gang suddenly heard what surely sounded like a Flyer's screech.

Everyone paused and looked up at the sky for any signs of the Flyer that made the call. Ducky felt her heart ready to leap out of her chest. She began to anticipate that maybe, just maybe, Petrie's mother was returning to the valley and had brought her son back with her. She looked all around the sky, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Look! Someone's coming!" Chomper shouted.

Ducky looked at Chomper's hand so that she could get a glimpse at his finger. When she noticed which direction his finger was pointing to, she turned to that direction, … and she saw just what he had …

"Is that Ms. Flyer?" said Littlefoot as he noticed immediately that it was an adult Flyer.

"I think it is," replied Ruby.

"Sure looks like her," said Cera.

"Can you figure out who it is, Chomper?" asked Ducky pleadingly.

Chomper immediately used his sniffer to pick up the scent of the approaching Flyer, and he sensed the presence of a Flyer they knew anywhere; in fact, not just one, but two.

"I smell two Flyers," he said as he sniffed the air, "It's Petrie's mom, and my sniffer tells me she's got Petrie!"

"She does!?" said Ducky as her heartbeat suddenly increased rapidly with the anticipation of the news that her boyfriend was safe again.

Then, just as the Flyer came within a short enough distance in which the Gang could recognize her, there came an ever-so-familiar voice …

"Hi, guys!"

"Petrie!" everyone but Spike shouted with delight.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said Mama Swimmer, letting out a sigh of relief.

"PETRIE!" Ducky screamed with joy, "HE IS BACK! HE IS BACK!"

The Gang watched with odd faces as Ducky jumped out of the river and started jumping with joy with the news that her boyfriend was okay and had finally returned to her.

"Hello there, kids!" Mama Flyer called in an echoing voice, "Petrie's alright!"

The Gang let out some celebratory cheers as Mama Flyer hovered over them and slowly made her descent.

"Thank you, Mama!" Petrie said as he nuzzled his mother's beak, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Petrie," beamed Mama Flyer, "Then again, it's you that I should be thanking, because if it wasn't for you, we'd be trapped in Black Rock for who knows how long."

"You welcome, Mama," chuckled Petrie.

Eventually, the Flyer mother touched down on the ground with only her good foot, as her left ankle nearly throbbed in pain from the injury it had received.

"Down you go, dear," she said to her son, and she carefully took the pink tree star from his feet whilst he slid down her back and onto his feet.

The instant the little Flyer came down on his feet, he saw a very happy sight approaching him so quickly that he almost didn't have time to register what it was.

Ducky was running towards Petrie as fast as she could, happy tears streaming from her eyes as she ran up to her boyfriend.

"PETRIE!" she screamed in delight as she snatched the Flyer and squeezed him in a bone-crushing hug before spinning around for several seconds, enough to make Petrie feel very dizzy and breathless, "Oh, Petrie! I am so glad you are back! Yep, yep, yep! I was so worried-ed about you! I thought-ed something awful had happened-ed to you, but you are safe! You are back, and we are together again! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

No one could say a word as they watched the Swimmer envelop the Flyer in such a tight cuddle that Petrie couldn't reply, … and almost couldn't breathe.

It almost immediately took a toll on Petrie, as Ducky unknowingly shot more pain through his injured wing and bruised back with her tight hug.

"Duck-ky!" the Flyer gasped, "Me … no … can … breathe! Ow, ow, ow!"

"Okay, Ducky. I know you're excited and everything, but you must calm down, dear," Mama Swimmer chuckled as she joined in on the happy reunion.

Ducky realized that she was close to choking Petrie, and she quickly loosened her grip on her boyfriend.

"I am sorry," she said, "I am just so happy that you are alive and well, and that we are back together!"

"Me happy, too, Ducky," panted Petrie as he struggled to regain his breathing stability.

"Ducky, I would recommend that you don't hug Petrie so tightly," informed Mama Flyer, "We both took a little hit from falling into Black Rock."

Ducky gasped in shock and she immediately released Petrie. Only then did she notice that his right wing and back were bandaged. Petrie reluctantly removed the tree stars bandaging his wounds and revealed the dark purple bruise on his wing and back for everyone to see. The Swimmer gasped in horror.

"Oh, my goodness! You are hurt-ed! Are you okay?" asked Ducky.

"What happened?" asked Chomper as the rest of the Gang saw Petrie's bruises.

Mama Flyer sat down and revealed the bloody wound on her left ankle, which was also bandaged with leaves.

"Oh, my!" gasped Ruby.

"What on earth happened to you two?" asked Mama Swimmer with shock.

"I lost my energy after trying to save Petrie, and we fell into Black Rock and landed quite roughly," explained Mama Flyer, "I twisted my left ankle and it bled for a while, … but Petrie landed on his wing and rolled over several times. The rollovers bruised his back."

Mama Swimmer and the Gang gasped and remained speechless for what felt like ages.

"Me no can fly for a while," sighed Petrie, "Probably for few days."

"And I won't be able to walk for a little while. You'd have no idea how painful it felt to fly from Black Rock all the way back here," added Mama Flyer.

"Here!" said Littlefoot as he leapt into action before anyone could respond.

"Littlefoot?" said Ruby, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get the Flyers some healing flowers," replied Littlefoot.

"Oh, I could sure use one right about now," sighed Mama Flyer.

"Me, too," agreed Petrie.

Hardly a moment later, Littlefoot returned with two healing flowers, and he set one down in front of Mama Flyer, and the other one in front of her son.

"Go ahead and eat," the Longneck said kindly, "You'll feel better soon."

"Thanks, Littlefoot," grinned Mama Flyer as she took her healing flower.

"You kindest Longneck around, Littlefoot," smiled Petrie.

Littlefoot smiled and blushed slightly as he took in Petrie's compliment, and everyone watched as the two Flyers slowly ate their healing flowers.

Before long, both Flyers felt the pain in their injuries subside, although their cuts and bruises would likely remain for a while.

"Me feel better already," said Petrie.

"My foot doesn't feel as bad as it did before," said Mama Flyer, "It'd probably be best if I stayed here for a while before I risk straining my foot again."

"Good idea," agreed Littlefoot.

"Me stay here, too," sighed Petrie, "Petrie no want to hurt meself again."

"Okay, Petrie," replied Chomper, "Maybe you can join us for a little game tonight before the Bright Circle goes down."

"Maybe," said Petrie doubtfully.

"I think I would like to stay here, too," said Ducky, wanting to spend some time alone with Petrie after they had been separated all day.

"Alright, Ducky," Littlefoot accepted, and he turned to the others, "Come on, guys! Who's up for a game of 'Catch the Pointy Seed'?"

"Ooh! I am!" Chomper said eagerly, with Spike nodding along.

"Let's go!" announced Littlefoot, and he, along with Cera, Spike, Chomper and Ruby ran off to find the nearest pointy seed.

Now that they and their mothers were finally by themselves, Petrie and Ducky smiled at each other and gently took each other's hands.

"Me have something for you," he beamed cutely.

"Really?" gasped Ducky with an adorable grin, "Did you really go through so much trouble just to find me a gift?"

"No just any old gift, Ducky," smiled Petrie, "It a love gift that express me love for you."

"What a co-en, … uh, … coincie-dence," said Ducky, still struggling to pronounce the word correctly, "I just so happened-ed to find something for you, too."

"Really?" gasped a surprised Petrie.

"Okay, you two. Maybe we should present them one at a time. Is that okay?" suggested Mama Flyer.

"Okay," Ducky and Petrie nodded in agreement.

"So," said Mama Swimmer, sitting down next to her daughter, "Who should be first?"

Petrie eagerly leaned back against his mother's wing, and she felt her handing him just what he wanted to give her. He walked in front of Ducky again, hiding his gift behind his back.

"What did you give me, Petrie?" asked Ducky as she noticed Petrie's bubbly smile, and the Flyer slowly brought his wings out from behind his back and out in front of her.

Ducky's eyes went wide with wonder, and she gasped in astonishment at what she saw …

It was a pink tree star that sparkled delicately and smelled like red tree sweets and sweet bubbles.

Ducky was speechless. She was so astounded by this pink tree star that she couldn't even think of a word to describe it out loud. It was the most beautiful plant she had ever seen in her life, and after imagining that Petrie had gone through so much trouble just to get her a pink tree star, even getting himself hurt while doing it, she felt that she suddenly loved him more than ever; in fact, just as much as she loved her mother. She began to think of Petrie as the sweetest Flyer on the entire planet, and she wanted nothing more than to smooch him all over until the end.

"W-where did you … find … that … tree star?" the Swimmer stuttered as she remained nearly breathless from the sight of the pink tree star.

"Me and me Mama find this special place hidden somewhere in Great Valley. It called Pink Forest," explained Petrie, "There live a friendly Threehorn named Sparkle, and she guardian of Pink Forest for many Cold Times."

"I have never heard-ed of Pink Forest before," said Ducky thoughtfully, "What is it like?"

"Pink Forest filled with so many trees growing sparkling, pink tree stars," said Petrie as he vividly remembered his visit to Pink Forest just a little while ago, "They smell so good, and they heal very quickly. Me had one after wind make me stumble into Pink Forest and me hurt me feet, and me feet heal so quickly that me could walk again in no time!"

"I'm sure everyone would want to go to Pink Forest," said Mama Flyer, "It's such a gorgeous place."

"Why hasn't anyone ever mentioned Pink Forest?" asked Mama Swimmer curiously.

"Because long time ago, Pink Forest get surrounded by all this green food, and it left abandoned for longest time," sighed Petrie sadly as he recalled Sparkle's story, "Sparkle tell me to tell you to tell our friends about Pink Forest so that we spread it to others. Then, someday Pink Forest get visitors again."

"Did you say Sparkle was a friendly Threehorn?" asked Ducky.

"She very friendly," replied Petrie, "She pink, just like tree stars, and she very generous to me when me land there by accident."

"And she gave you this to give to me?" grinned Ducky.

"Well, … me no did tell her that we in love, but after me promise to help her get visitors again, she give me two pink tree stars, and me thought me give one of them to you. You know, me just thinking me sure if me take you there, you be very welcome there," said Petrie thoughtfully.

"At least you kept-ed our love a secret from her," Ducky sighed in relief.

"She live alone," nodded Petrie, "Nobody live in Pink Forest but her, and she never leave Pink Forest."

"Wow," said an astonished Ducky, "Now that I think about it, … you should take me to Pink Forest, Petrie, … once you are able to fly again. I would love to see it. It sounds like another beautiful place for us to hang out together, just like our secret forest cave."

"Yes," smiled Petrie in agreement, "That is, as long as Sparkle no catch us kissing. Maybe tomorrow, when me able to fly again, me take you to Pink Forest. It only possible to find it when you have Flyer around like me. There so much green food covering Pink Forest that dinosaurs living here today no know about it."

"That is pretty sad," sighed Mama Flyer, "It's too bad that everyone had to forget about Pink Forest because it got surrounded by so much green food."

"Do you think you can introduce me to Sparkle when we get there, Petrie?" asked Ducky.

"Of course, me will!" beamed Petrie, and Ducky promptly hugged him and kissed his beak.

The Flyer then ceremoniously handed the pink tree star to his loving girlfriend, and the Swimmer smiled and grasped it in her hands.

"This for you, Ducky," said Petrie proudly, "This pink tree star express me love for you, and how me always think about you every day. This way for you to think about me whenever you look at it, because me love and devotion for you stronger than anything else. Me love you, Ducky, … and me will always love you from bottom of me heart, … forever and ever."

Ducky smiled as happy tears came spilling out of her eyes. She was so touched by Petrie's loving words that her heart melted with so much happiness. She could only think about smooching Petrie all over after seeing him present his gift to her, and she now desperately wanted him to be her mate, regardless of their age. She could already picture them having a great life together in the years to come.

"You are the sweetest-est Flyer I have ever knowed, Petrie," the Swimmer cried happily as she cuddled Petrie into a hug and smooched his beak a few times, making him smile brightly from the love she was giving him, "Whenever I look at this pink tree star, I will always think about you, because my love and devotion for you is stronger than anything else on Earth. You are the Flyer of my heart, Petrie, and I will always love you from the bottom of my heart, too, … forever and ever. Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie blushed deep red and smiled as brightly as he ever had in his life, and he had to look away for just a moment to hide any possible tears. When he faced Ducky again, he gasped as a flower had suddenly appeared in her hands, … one with green leaves, and yellow in the middle.

"W-what that?" he stammered in surprise.

"It is a flower I found-ed in a forest before I heard-ed your call for help," answered Ducky, "It is as green as me, and it is as yellow as me, and I think that with this flower, its colors will make you think about me whenever you look at it."

"Aww, Ducky!" Petrie sniffled happily, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

Ducky handed the flower to her boyfriend, and he sniffed at it and could only say that it smelled so nice, like some of the tastiest tree stars around.

"That is for you, my Funny Flyer," smiled Ducky, "To express my undying love for you, because you are so sweet to me just like I am to you."

Petrie felt so much love that he thought his heart would never stop melting in happiness. His chest felt so warm that it began to feel so pleasant, and he wrapped his wings around the Swimmer's neck and kissed her face several times.

"Me heart never stop beating for you, Ducky," smiled Petrie.

"My heart will never stop beating for you, either, Petrie," replied Ducky.

With that, the two lovers hugged each other tightly and engaged in a passionate kiss before they closed their eyes and sighed in relaxation, their gifts seeming to form a protective layer around them. Ducky's bill playfully pulled Petrie's beak in by sucking him closer, and they started clapping their tongues together as they moaned in pleasure. Each felt so attached to the other that they seemed to become one.

"Mmmmm, mmmmm," Petrie murmured happily in a muffled voice as he felt Ducky's bill splashing saliva all over his beak.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" Ducky pleasantly agreed as she playfully licked Petrie's beak all over and tickled his tongue, making the Flyer giggle briefly.

Their mothers watched, chuckling as happy tears fell down their cheeks. They couldn't stop smiling as their children delicately exchanged love with each other. They felt so proud for the both of them. Mama Flyer, in particular, was very proud of Petrie after he had gone through so much trouble to find his special love present for Ducky, and that he had been so brave during that unexpected trip to Black Rock so that he would ensure that Ducky got her present. However, she was especially proud of Petrie because he had already found the love of his life at such a young age. When she looked at Ducky, she could tell that she had many things that Petrie loved about her, and she could sense a great future for both of them as long as they stayed together.

Eventually, the two loving kids broke their kiss and started gasping for air, which they felt they desperately needed after sucking each other's faces for several minutes.

"That was so cute," said Mama Flyer in a gentle, happy voice, making the two children look up at her with blushing smiles, "I'm so proud of you, Petrie. You went through all that trouble and bravely got us out of Black Rock just to make sure that Ducky received the greatest present you could give her. You really are a generous little Flyer, Petrie, and I'm proud to be your mother."

"Aww, Mama!" replied Petrie sheepishly with a blushing smile.

"I'm especially proud of you because I can see how you two mean so much to each other," continued Mama Flyer, "Even at such a young age, you have each discovered that special feeling in the other that brings you two together, and your hearts have connected delicately to the point where you know you will be together for the rest of your lives."

Petrie exchanged a bright smile with Ducky, and the two kissed each other's cheeks before looking back up at Petrie's mother.

"On top of it all, your love and devotion to each other is so strong that one of you would be willing to risk your life for the other's safety … and happiness, as I've seen today," Mama Flyer went on, "You've proven to me already that no matter what stands in your way, you will stand up to all the obstacles you face, and in the end, there will be joy and happiness. I'm so proud of the both of you, kids, and I hope you will stay together for a long, long time."

"So do I, kids," agreed Mama Swimmer, "You've both done such brave things, mostly without our permission, but we see that you mean good in them, and I'm very proud of the both of you, too. I can see us being one big happy family at heart someday far in the future."

Hearing such heartwarming words coming from their mothers brought joy into the hearts of Petrie and Ducky. Knowing how strongly their mothers supported them being together felt like nothing else. They each felt that the other's mother was becoming a very motherly figure, almost as much as their own mother, and they could feel as if they were already ready to treat them like they were one big family.

"Wow! Me feel so happy!" beamed Petrie, unable to contain his excitement after hearing their mothers' sweet, supportive words.

"You feel just like a mama to me, Ms. Flyer," added Ducky, "You have such a warm heart towards me, and it makes me even happier to have falled in love with Petrie. Yep, yep, yep!"

"And you sometimes feel like mama to me, too, Ducky Mom," chuckled Petrie, "Me happy to know that you happy me fall in love with Ducky. Yep, yep, yep."

All four of them laughed as Petrie finished his sentence with Ducky's catchphrase, and their mothers playfully lifted each of their children onto their laps, facing each other. As the kids felt their mothers playfully placing their arms behind their backs, they cutely spread their feet out and began clapping them together.

The two kids felt so playful to be playing their recently-invented feet-clapping game while sitting on their mothers' laps. Their mothers chuckled and gently kissed their respective kid's faces as they played with their feet, earning bright, playful smiles from the loving duo.

To all four of them, this felt just like it was a brief taste of what their futures would look like many Cold Times from now.

Ducky and Petrie continued to smile at each other as they allowed their mothers to soothe them warmly while they played their feet-clapping game. They began making a little tune that comprised of somewhat babyish or childish sounds, in rhythm to their feet clapping.

" _Doop. Doop. Doopity-da, dee, dee, da, da._

 _Beep. Boop. Boopity-da, bee, bee-da, da."_

They repeated this a few times as they clapped their feet, their voices singing together in perfect unison. Their mothers giggled as they listened to their tune, finding it to be the most adorable thing they'd ever heard. Hearing their mothers giggle only widened the already-so-bright smiles on Ducky and Petrie's faces as they smiled bubbly and sang together. Their hearts were leaping with so much excitement that their smiles nearly caused saliva to leak from their mouths. It was such a perfect moment.

This lovely moment felt like the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. Not only did it show just how much Ducky and Petrie loved each other, and how much their mothers were greatly accepting the idea of them being a future family, but it proved that they would love each other to the end, … and stay together …

… forever and ever.

The only other thing that could have entered Petrie's mind at that moment … was a very special plan for tomorrow …

* * *

 ** _And so, Petrie returns to the Great Valley and finally gets to give Ducky the pink tree star, but he had to go through so much just to do it, and it involves my first true Sharptooth confrontation scene in any of my stories! Previously, I've been terrible at intense action scenes, but I knew I had to try it out sooner or later, and I decided to place some random Sailback into the fray!_**

 ** _ ** _You could say that Petrie has gone through quite a bit of development in this chapter. His newfound determination to keep his mother safe at all costs has led him to do the most daring thing he has ever done in his life, but believe me, it will traumatize him for quite some time. You'll see. :D Sometimes, I wonder: the Gang would surely have had PTSD for a long, long time after the events of the first movie, but why don't the sequels show any of that? Consider this as taking a swipe at the filmmakers for not including that! :P_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _Anyways, that's all for today, and I'll see you next week with the next chapter._**_**_**


	13. Chapter 12: Night Terrors

_**CHAPTER 12**_

 _ **Night Terrors**_

* * *

" _ROAAAAARRRR!"_

 _That dreadful, echoey sound of what could only be a Sharptooth jolted Petrie as he flew as fast as he could. He just knew he had to get away._

 _He looked down and saw that he was flying over what looked like the Great Valley, but any sense of peace had faded when he saw that many dinosaurs below were screaming in terror and running for their lives._

" _Oh, no!" he gasped as a thought suddenly hit him, "Maybe Sharpteeth invade Great Valley again!"_

 _He looked back, and his heart nearly stopped …_

 _Two Sailback Sharpteeth were hot on their trails, roaring ferociously with hunger. Their feet stomped loudly with each step they took towards a potentially large meal._

 _Petrie could swear he recognized one of them from a terrifying sleep story he had during the Cold Time, but that was the farthest thing from his mind as he turned back around and kept on flying. Now was no time to slow down._

" _PETRIE! OVER HERE!" he heard a voice screaming to him. He stopped in midair and searched for the voice._

 _Then, he found a rock with a small hole in it, and he gasped as he saw someone waving to him frantically._

 _It was Ducky._

" _DUCKY!?"_

" _QUICK! IN HERE!" the Swimmer called to him._

 _Petrie gazed at the land-bound dinosaurs still running in panic, and he heard another vicious "ROAR" from the Sharpteeth. He knew there was no time to lose. The Flyer wasted no time diving his way straight towards the cave, closing his eyes to mentally prepare himself for a possible crash just before he was consumed by darkness …_

 _Suddenly, everything was silent …_

… _and he felt no crash-landing._

 _Somehow, though, he felt his feet touching some form of rocky surface, but the ground was all he could see. Everything else around him was completely black. There was nobody to be seen anywhere. It was so eerily quiet that Petrie thought he was suddenly alone, but he could swear he saw Ducky gesturing him to come inside the cave, so why was it suddenly black and dead silent?_

" _AAAHHH!" Petrie heard a scream coming from some close distance, and he recognized the voice as Ducky's._

" _DUCKY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Petrie called in panic._

 _Suddenly, he felt someone grabbing him, not one, or two, but four of whatever they were, pulling on him from all sides._

" _ACK! Hey! Let me go!" he yelled as he tried to free himself from their grasp, but their grip was firm, and he couldn't even begin to squirm his way to freedom._

 _He suddenly felt himself being shoved to the ground, landing on his back, and a sudden blast of white penetrated the entire area. The Flyer closed his eyes tight and looked away to avoid being blinded by the sudden burst of light, and soon the light faded to the point that it was no longer hazardous for his eyesight. He opened his eyes and found himself in a dimly-lit cave, but when he looked around, he saw his four siblings sneering heartlessly at him._

 _Suddenly, he realized that he couldn't move his wings, and he looked down and saw, to his horror, that he had been bound by several tree stars covering him from shoulders to waist. He swung his legs up and down, but it was no use in getting him free._

" _Ha, ha, ha!" laughed one of his sisters, "Look who's the real flightless baby now!"_

 _Petrie saw his siblings laughing rudely at him while they shot snob comments at him. He tried not to cry as he found himself reliving one of the many things his siblings would do to him during those miserable first five years of his life before the Earth Shake._

" _Let me go!" he screamed in anger, "Me thought you finally stop doing this!"_

" _Oh, really!?" sneered his oldest brother, "Well, old habits never die."_

" _And why would we want to keep dealing with some wimpy, nest-wetting crybaby like you!?" hissed the oldest sister, spitting in his face._

" _You stupid beakbrains! You no brothers and sisters of mine! Let me go right now!" shouted Petrie as he felt tears welling up in his eyes._

" _Why would we?" mocked the younger sister, "After all, don't you want to see your friend?"_

 _Suddenly, another light shone down, and Petrie gasped when he noticed his precious, beloved Ducky, also being bound by tree stars in the same way he was. She was crying helplessly, swinging her legs in a futile attempt to escape._

" _Ducky!" cried Petrie._

" _Petrie!" wailed Ducky._

 _Petrie turned to his evil, heartless siblings._

" _What you do to her!?" he screamed demandingly._

" _Oh, don't you worry," chuckled the younger brother, "We just thought we'd make your last moment together excruciatingly memorable!"_

" _Last moment together!?" gasped Petrie, "What you talking about!?"_

" _ROAAAAAAARRRRRR!"_

" _Well, time to go!" proclaimed the oldest brother._

" _Goodbye, worthless beakface!" said the oldest sister, kicking Petrie's beak hard._

" _OW!" he cried in pain._

" _Nest-wetter!"_

" _Crybaby!"_

" _Little, flightless Petrie!"_

 _The insults from his early childhood spiraled around his head as his siblings left the scene, laughing and mocking him so heartlessly._

" _ME HATE YOU! ME HATE YOU!" he wailed in unimaginable pain as the memories of his past began to consume his mind._

" _Petrie!? Please do not cry! Do not listen to them!" panted Ducky._

" _Well, it true now! Me flightless because they do this to me … AGAIN! Just like how they used to do when me still trying to learn how-"_

" _ROAAAAR!"_

" _CRASH!"_

 _The cave shook violently like an Earth Shake. Rocks came down from the ceiling and crashed to the ground between the two bound children. They screamed to each other in desperation as tears flowed from their eyes._

" _DUCKY!"_

" _PETRIE!"_

 _Suddenly, the entrance to the cave was completely obliterated by the sudden arrival of a Sharptooth smashing its face against the cave. Petrie closed his eyes and turned his head away. He just couldn't look as he anticipated his doom._

" _Yessssss!" he heard the Sharptooth hiss, "I have finally found you! Remember me!?"_

 _Petrie dared himself to open his eyes and look up …_

 _There was the same Sailback Sharptooth whom had terrorized him in that absolutely horrific sleep story he had during the cold time; the same one he had rescued Guido from; one of the Sharpteeth he most easily recognized from his past adventures._

" _Y-y-yo-you!?" stammered Petrie._

" _You really thought you could get away from me forever, did you!? After you denied me a nice meal of a Glider!? Well, guess what!? You killed my son!"_

 _Petrie was horrified by that last sentence. He couldn't have possibly killed anyone …_

 _Then, … he remembered encountering the Sailback in Black Rock and luring it into a death trap to save his own mother._

 _No! This just couldn't be! It just couldn't be true to have a particular Sharptooth suddenly have a personal vendetta against him and go out of his way for revenge._

" _So, I killed your father, and you kill my son! Well, guess what!? You're gonna be the one paying for what you did to me, but first, I'll give you even more pain than how much you felt from losing your precious Daddy! I warned you I would kill everyone you know to make your life as miserable as possible before finally finishing you once and for all!" roared the Sharptooth mockingly, and his snout slowly turned to Ducky._

 _Petrie gasped in horror, "NO! YOU NO DO THIS! LEAVE DUCKY ALONE!"_

" _You first!" the Sharptooth roared at Ducky._

" _NO, NO, NO! DO NOT EAT ME!" pleaded Ducky, but before Petrie could process the next thought, he saw the unthinkable happen before his very eyes …_

 _The Sharptooth snapped his jaw at Ducky, and her voice was instantly reduced to silence. He brought his head back up, and the Swimmer was gone._

" _NAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO! DUCKIEEEEEEEE!" Petrie wept as he watched his Sweet Swimmer get taken away from him, the love of his life, the one who loved him. His heart shattered into a million pieces as he wept in despair and hopelessness._

" _And now, you're next!" growled the Sharptooth._

 _And an instant later, … Petrie felt the Sharptooth's breath blow violently around him, and then …_

" _CRUNCH!"_

…

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Petrie screamed and jolted awake, his heart racing furiously as he yelled and wailed.

"Petrie!"

He nearly screamed again once he saw two blue objects shielding his entire body, but once he finally looked up, still panting and panicking, he realized that those blue objects were the wings of his mother.

"Petrie! It's alright! Calm down, dear! It's okay! Breathe, okay? Breathe. Calm down, Petrie. It's okay. Just relax," his mother spoke into his ear while he continued to take uncontrollably fast breaths and stammering cries.

Then, he heard a very unwelcoming sound …

… the sound of something splattering on the cave floor like a tiny waterfall.

The little Flyer gulped and blushed profusely, his face paled, and his heart nearly stopped …

He looked down and saw his worst nightmare coming true yet again. Urine was squirting out from between his legs and soaking a tree star on the cave floor underneath his mother's legs, which he noticed were apparently healing quite well. He shut his eyes and buried his face in his mother's chest, knowing the inevitable reactions would come in just a matter of seconds, yet he didn't want to face them.

Mama Flyer heard that not-so-pleasant sound, and she gasped softly and tightly hugged her son, knowing he had once again lost control of himself.

"Oh, Petrie. Not again," she said in a sad tone that indicated to him that she felt sorry for him.

Then, the inevitable …

"Eew!"

"Oh, great! Petrie's done it again!"

"Petrie! You, stinkbug!"

"I really hate you, Petrie!"

"EEW!"

"UGH!"

"Nest-wetter!"

"Crybaby!"

Petrie covered his face with his wings as he heard the complaints and insults being thrown at him yet again. This was just the same every time he wet the nest. His heartless siblings would always mock him and humiliate him to no end, and only his understanding and loving mother would be there to comfort him and shield him from this remorseless bullying and family abuse. Even though he had grown somewhat in the last few cold times, this had never changed, and he wondered when it ever would.

"So, what happened to the scaredy-egg now!?" hissed his oldest brother.

"Scaredy-wetty!" mocked the younger sister.

"SILENCE!" Mama Flyer screeched fiercely at her older children, and they all fell silent at once.

Soon, the sound of Petrie's urinating died down, and the foul stench filled the cave.

"AWW!"

"EEW!"

His siblings complained of the terrible smell billowing through their home. Petrie couldn't bear to hear it, and he once again hid himself in his mother's wings.

"Okay, children! That's enough!" shouted Mama Flyer, "I'm going to dispose of this leaf, and I'll be back right afterward. Surely, that'll take no time at all, but I'm warning you right now: if any one of you touch Petrie or try to kick him out of the nest like you did last time, it will not go unpunished! Oh, yes, I've got my eye on you children! You'd better behave yourselves!"

With that, the blue Flyer took the leaf that Petrie had urinated on and left the cave, shooting warning glares at her children before she walked outside and jumped off the ledge.

Once she was gone, so was the nasty smell, for the most part, but Petrie still had his legs drenched in his own urine, and even that was enough for his siblings to keep sniffing the air and still notice the horrible stench.

"Ugh! You really are disgusting, Petrie!" snorted his oldest sister.

"Leave me alone!" replied Petrie as he covered his crotch and legs with his wings.

"And how could we do that when you still smell like piss!?" countered his oldest brother.

"Maybe if you no piss me off, some of these sleep stories no happen!" Petrie fired back.

"Oh, really!?" said the younger sister, "Are you saying it's our fault you're having those stupid sleep stories?"

"Let me think! YES! Me never get over all those things you do to me when me no could fly!" cried Petrie, "Wrapping leaves around me so me no could move!? Pushing me out of the way and turning me upside down when Mommy try to give us dinner!? Me could think of so much more that you do to me, and you ever say you sorry? NO! You never say you sorry, even so much later! Not even after Great Day of Flyers! If you really wish me never hatch, then … just …"

He couldn't come up with a way to finish his sentence, and he let out a loud scream to express his unforgiving frustration towards his siblings whom had bullied and abused him before he had even learned how to talk … somewhat. He hated them with a passion, and he knew they probably hated him just as much. It seemed they would never be able to get along together. He couldn't wait for the day they would all grow up and find mates so that they could go their separate ways and he would never have to deal with them again.

Once he relaxed a little, he stared at his heartless siblings with a tearful glare. His quivering beak showed nothing but anger and hatred for them, whilst his eyes were shining with tears. They stared back at him, and he knew from the looks on their faces that they could clearly see the pain his face was expressing. However, he still saw no remorse or sorrow in their hearts.

"You no idea how it feel," he hissed, "How any of you like to be one who no could fly? How you like to fight Sharptooth and drown with him? How you like to be trying to get away from Sharp Beak and blind Belly Dragger? How you like to be trapped on island with Sharpteeth? How you like to be flying away from many Sharpteeth? How you like to hatch with some stupid mind problem like me like Mommy's aunts and uncles!?"

That last sentence made his brothers and sisters gasp in apparent disbelief. They looked at each other, appearing to be shocked from this sudden revelation.

"What are you talking about?" asked the younger sister, clearly not believing him.

"Oh! Me see how this is! Mommy never tell you! That how it is!?" grunted Petrie.

"Tell us what?" said the oldest brother.

"Mommy say her aunts and uncles had problems, and she tell me me hatched with same problems!" ranted Petrie, "That why me still talk like … whatever, … that why me scared of so much, and that why me almost never get to fly!"

"I don't get it," said the oldest sister.

"You never understand!" said Petrie, "You no idea how it feel, and you have no heart to try and understand me problems like Mommy do!"

At that moment, Mama Flyer returned, and none of the children spoke another word.

"Alright, children. Perhaps we can all try getting some more sleep if you're done exchanging harsh words?" she told them, making it apparent that she had heard at least most of their dreadful conversation.

It was only then that she sniffed the air and noticed that the smell hadn't quite disappeared just yet. She looked at Petrie and noticed him covering his crotch and legs with his wings, and she could tell immediately that there was still one more thing she had to do.

"Petrie? Could you come with me, please?" she told her youngest son gently.

Exchanging one last Cera-like snort with his siblings, Petrie stood up and walked his way outside, feeling rather happy about the prospect of getting away from them for at least a few minutes, if for any time at all.

"Follow me, dear," his mother spoke once they were on the ledge, and she jumped off and spread her wings on her way down, prompting Petrie to do the same.

The little Flyer hesitantly followed his mother as they slowly flew over the grassy plains that were bordered by a few other large rocks and forests.

He looked down and saw the nearby river flowing through the area that marked the neighborhood his family shared with a few other Flyer and Swimmer families, including Ducky and Spike's. He felt happy to be living in this neighborhood after that terrible storm destroyed his old nest and forced his family to find a new, safer home. It was this move that brought him closer to where Ducky lived, and the idea of them being close neighbors felt like one of the luckiest things that had ever happened to him. Having his Swimmer and Spiketail friends living only a few minutes away, just across the river, felt like a happy sleep story come true to him.

Soon, Petrie noticed his mother landing on the riverbank, and he nervously came down next to her. He looked at his mother and saw a gentle smile on her beak.

"Let's get you washed up, my little Petrie, then you can tell me what happened, okay?" she said kindly.

Petrie had never really enjoyed bathing, even whenever he wet himself in his sleep, but he knew he had to do it so that the nasty smell would disappear.

"Okay," he sighed in defeat, and his mother slowly lifted him by his sides and set him on her lap.

He watched as his mother grabbed a tree star and dipped it in a small mud puddle, then he stuttered nervously and shut his eyes as she began rubbing his crotch and legs with the mud. It was very typical of her to use mud to wash him on occasions like these, since mud was not only effective at washing urine off, but also helped protect from infection.

Soon, Petrie sighed in relaxation as the mud soaked him, but it didn't last long before his mother took another tree star and dipped it into the river to soak it, and she began rubbing the wet tree star all over him to rinse the mud off. He shivered as a cold sensation shot through his legs, but he knew he had to endure it until it was over. His mother would never allow him to break free in the middle of a bath.

He looked down and saw that all the mud was gone, and he sniffed the air and picked up no sign of that nasty smell of urine. The bath had done its job well.

"There you go, my little one," chuckled Mama Flyer, "You're all clean now."

Petrie sighed as he stared down at the glistening river. His night terror was still fresh on his mind, and he just couldn't seem to get it out.

"Now then, Petrie, what happened?" his mother asked calmly as she turned him to the side and wrapped a wing around his back.

Petrie quivered and took a few deep breaths to mentally prepare himself, and he told her everything that had happened in his terrible night terror; trying to escape the Sharpteeth, flying into a dark cave, his siblings luring him and Ducky into a trap and bounding them, and the Sharptooth from his previous night terror eating Ducky before turning on him.

"Aw, my poor little Petrie," gasped Mama Flyer once her son was finished, and she instinctively hugged him tightly as he began to cry again.

"Sharptooth eat me Sweet Swimmer!" wailed Petrie, "It so horrible! Why, why, WHY!?"

"Sssh! There, there, Petrie. It's okay, it's okay," his mother hushed him gently, "It wasn't real. There are no Sharpteeth coming after you, and Ducky is still alive and well."

"But what if it come true one day!?" wept Petrie, "Sharptooth who eat us was Sailback that look just like one in me night terror during cold time, and he look so much like one in Black Rock that try to eat us, only he much bigger! What if Sharptooth in Black Rock probably have mommy and daddy who find out it me who kill him and come after me!?"

Mama Flyer let out a deep sigh as she contemplated such a possibility. In her eyes, Chomper was the only Sharptooth he knew whom showed emotions, but those were friendly and kind ones. Then again, she thought it might be possible that some Sharpteeth could hold grudges against those who wanted territory … or against those who killed someone in their family.

"Listen, Petrie, even if such a possibility may not be out of the question, you must remember that we live in the Great Valley, where we are safe from Sharpteeth. The walls around the valley protect us from any outside threats, so you have nothing to worry about … unless you and your friends wander off without our permission again," she chuckled heartily.

"Mama," moaned a blushing Petrie.

"I know you've done a lot of brave things, but you keep us worried whenever you just disappear behind our backs," said Mama Flyer.

"Me know, Mama," sighed Petrie.

"I just want you to understand that I want you to be safe," said Mama Flyer, gently stroking her son's face.

"Me know! Okay!? Me know!" pouted Petrie, crossing his arms.

Mama Flyer sighed and let a snorty chuckle escape her beak.

"Hmm? You know what I like to do when you start showing me that attitude, Petrie?"

"Oops," murmured Petrie, realizing his mistake, and he looked up into his mother's eyes as she gave him a smirk, "M-me sorry, Mama."

"I know you are, my little Petrie," his mother smiled, "But just for good measure…"

With that, she wiggled the fingers of her free hand and slowly brought them closer to Petrie. The kid gulped nervously and tried to move, but the hand wrapped around his back had quite a firm grip.

"N-no! Please! Me say me sorry!" he said frantically, but it was no use.

Mama Flyer's hand reached Petrie, and she began tickling his chest with two fingers while using the other two to wiggle his toes.

"No! Mommeeheeheeheehee!" laughed Petrie, "Nohohohohoho! Hehehehehehehehahahaha!"

"I just need to see you smile so I know you're really sorry, my little baby!" giggled Mama Flyer playfully, refusing to stop the tickle torture.

"Pleeheeheeheehease!" begged Petrie as saliva began drooling from his beak from his bubbly laughter, "Mmmhmmhmmhmmkeeheeheeheeheeheeheehehehehehehahahaha!"

"Say 'uncle'!" his mother teased.

"Unclehehehehehehehehehle!" Petrie laughed, and his mother promptly stopped and allowed him to breathe until he was stable again.

"Okay, my sweet little one," she smiled, "Are you _really_ sorry?"

"Yes!" panted Petrie, "Please! No more! Me sorry, Mama!"

"Alright, Petrie," replied Mama Flyer, "That's my boy."

With those words, she lifted her son and pulled him in for a tight, warm hug, and he responded by wrapping his arms around her neck. They nuzzled each other's faces and sighed happily, enjoying their warm embrace.

"I love you, my special little Petrie," whispered Mama Flyer, and she kissed her son's head crest.

Petrie blushed from slight embarrassment and replied, "Me love you, too, Mama."

"Petrie?" said another voice.

Petrie instantly recognized that voice. He recognized it anywhere.

He turned around, and he saw just the dinosaur he would have loved to see at a time like this, standing with her feet in the river …

"DUCKY!" he squealed.

Mama Flyer placed her son back on his feet and gave him a gentle push on the back, and he dipped his feet into the river and ran right up to Ducky before hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Ducky! Me so glad to see you! Me thought you gone!" he cried as a fresh stream of tears flowed down his face.

"Me, too, Petrie," sniffled Ducky, "I thought-ed you were gone, too."

The two looked at each other with a sudden realization spiraling into their heads.

"You mean, … you have bad sleep story, too?" gasped Petrie.

"I did, I did. Yes, yes, yes," nodded Ducky.

"Oh, my," gasped Mama Flyer.

"It was quite bad," came Mama Swimmer's voice as she seemed to appear so suddenly to Petrie, "In fact, … it was so bad that, … well, … I'm sure you could probably guess."

Petrie was stunned. Could it just so happen to be that Ducky wet herself after having a frightening sleep story of her own just like he did? This was such a terrible coincidence. It just seemed so wrong.

As Ducky realized just where they were, she guessed just why Petrie was here, too. After he had told her that he had a bad sleep story just as she did, she quickly deduced that he had wet himself from fright as well.

As they simultaneously realized their coincidence, they blushed and quivered. Tonight seemed to have been a bad night for both of them. They had both wet themselves after some frightening night terrors, and even if one could try to comfort the other, how could it happen when it happened to both at the same time? Perhaps the only comfort they could feel was that one could confide in the other and not feel bad because the other had had an accident that was just as bad.

"W-what happen?" asked Petrie nervously.

Ducky gulped and panted a little. She desperately wanted to get this night terror out of her mind, but it was just too fresh. However, she knew Petrie had the right to know just what brought her to where they were now.

"Well, … it started-ed out with me walking through the valley, … and then suddenly I heard-ed you cry for help. The wind started-ed blowing you around again. I chased-ed after you, but the wind blowed you away before I could catch up. Then, I stopped-ed and saw … my old friend, Judy, … and her mother, Nitha. Nitha had caught-ed you with her hand and set you back down, and we hugged-ed and I thanked-ed them for saving you. Judy told-ed me that she was happy that I was moving on with my life, and so did Nitha, … but then …"

Ducky paused and looked away. She cringed as she remembered what happened next, and she almost couldn't tell Petrie just what it was.

"Then what?" asked Petrie, giving her a worried look.

"I heard-ed a Sharptooth … nearby, … and … we ran for our lives," she continued as the tears began to come down like waterfalls, accompanied by heavy sniffles, "We ran and we ran. We ran into a cave, and when we ran out the other side, the Bright Circle had suddenly lowered-ed to the west like it was evening, and I looked-ed down and saw … that river."

Petrie gasped in horror.

"OH! Not that river me fall in with Sharptooth! Please not that!" he cringed.

"It was!" said Ducky regretfully, "We tried-ed to find a way to get across, … but the Sharptooth caught-ed up with us too quickly. We ducked-ed to stay away from his mouth, … but then I heard-ed you screaming."

"NO WAY!" screamed Petrie in complete horror.

"He did!" cried Ducky, "It was Sharptooth himself, … and he falled into the river and took-ed you with him all over again! I cried-ed out to you, but you never answered-ed, so Judy jumped-ed down to try and save you, … but then I saw … blood, … and I saw … you and Judy's … bodies."

Petrie let out a gasp of unimaginable fright.

"Nitha cried-ed for her daughter, … and I cried-ed for you!" wailed Ducky, "Then, all of a sudden, the cliff crumbled beneath our feet and we falled in, too! Sharptooth came back up and I tried-ed to swim away, but he caught-ed me by the tail … and …"

Finally, the Swimmer loosened her grip on Petrie and collapsed, wailing like a baby.

"Oh, my goodness!" gasped Mama Flyer, just as horrified as her son was.

"OH, PETRIE!" screamed Ducky unbearably, "Please do not ever leave me!"

Before Petrie could respond, the Swimmer got back up and hugged him tightly, knocking him down. The Flyer was greatly shocked by this and panted as he stared at Ducky's weeping face.

"Oh, Petrie!" Ducky cried again, "I was so scared-ed for you when you were lost in Black Rock, and I cannot bear spending another day without you! Please do not ever leave me again, Petrie! PLEASE!"

Petrie cringed and quivered as his girlfriend held him and cried. He was rather frightened by this gesture, but he understood why she was behaving this way. He felt quite the same about missing her while he was trapped in the middle of nowhere, and he honestly felt as though he couldn't spend another day without her, either.

"Me no can bear being without you, either, Ducky," he sniffled as he helped her up into a sitting position and returned the hug.

Once she settled down, Petrie told Ducky what had happened in his sleep story, and she was just as shocked as he was, particularly after hearing about the Sailback Sharptooth eating them both.

"Oh, my!" gasped Ducky.

"It so terrible! Me thought you gone forever!" wept Petrie, "Me felt so lonely without you while me in Black Rock, and me wish you there to hug me! OH, PLEASE, DUCKY! Hug me! Love me! Please no ever leave me, either!"

Ducky promptly hugged Petrie so tightly that he almost couldn't breathe, and he hugged her back. The two wept loudly together and soaked each other with their tears. They understood each other's pain perfectly well. One just couldn't bear being without the other. They could never stand being separated by anything that tried to stand in their way or tear them apart. Their love for each other was suddenly so strong that they never wanted to be apart. They just wanted to hug each other until they made their trip to the Great Beyond together.

Their mothers watched the scene with their hearts beating at a quick pace. They sniffled as they tried their best not to cry while their children cried babyishly and snuggled inseparably. It broke their hearts to watch them struggling like this.

Mama Swimmer was able to fight off her tears quickly, and she got into the river and sat down right behind her daughter. Mama Flyer did the same once she composed herself, and together they began nuzzling their children.

"Sssh," they both soothed.

"Settle down, kids," Mama Swimmer whispered in the kids' ears.

"Sssh. Calm down. Take a deep breath, okay?" Mama Flyer spoke soothingly.

As Ducky and Petrie felt their mothers rubbing them affectionately, their crying died down to sniffles and hiccups, and they began gasping for air.

"Sssh. There, there, children. Please don't cry," said Mama Swimmer, her voice making it sound clear that she was still trying to hold back tears, "The night terrors are over. You're safe, and you're together again. Nothing is going to happen. We're all safe in our Great Valley. You're both going to be just fine."

Ducky and Petrie refused to let go of each other. They kept hugging each other very tightly and kept their faces close together as they continued to share their tears.

"There, there," soothed Mama Flyer, "That's a good couple of kids. Just relax and settle down. Everything's okay."

Finally, the children opened their eyes and stared each other's tear-stained faces and quivering mouths. They sniffled, hiccupped and sobbed quietly as they steadily calmed down. They knew their mothers were right. The Great Valley truly was a safe place for them, and as long as there were no more breaching incidents, then they would surely never see a Sharptooth try to break into the valley again. They would stay together through thick and thin until the end. They were determined never to be separated again. They would stay together … forever.

"Good kids," smiled Mama Swimmer, "That's much better."

"Are you okay now, children?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Yes," the two kids muttered, refusing to take their eyes off each other.

Ducky slowly began to pull Petrie closer, and she opened her mouth to gesture him to do what she wanted him to do. Petrie knew exactly what it was and brought his beak into Ducky's bill. They tightened their hug again and began making babyish sounds with their mouths as they kissed. Petrie's beak opened slightly and let Ducky's tongue in, and they brought their tongues together and began sucking each other's mouths, exchanging saliva each time. They moaned and kept sucking each other, making babyish sucking sounds like a couple of newborn hatchlings. They closed their eyes and let their kiss soothe them into a gentle, sleep-like trance that brought them some smiles. Petrie's hidden beak was pleasantly coated in saliva, and he enjoyed every warm splash.

Their mothers couldn't help but giggle a little as they listened to their sucking sounds that reminded each of them of when their kids were just cute, little innocent babies. It was such a heartwarming thing for them to listen to. It seemed to be just the medicine to calm the kids down and drive away the fears of being separated by such a great distance. As long as they were assured that nothing was going to break them apart, they would be happy with the assurance that they would be together forever and always.

"Kids?" whispered Mama Swimmer in the softest possible tone.

Ducky and Petrie slowly opened their eyes, smiling pleasurably and dreamily with their sparkling, wet eyes, and they pulled their faces away from each other with a very soft, "Mwuah." They giggled cutely and nuzzled each other's faces.

"Are you okay now, kids?" asked Mama Flyer warmly.

After being unable to break eye contact with each other for what felt like a whole Night Circle cycle, the two kids exchanged smiles with their respective mothers and answered, "Yes."

"Good," chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"Sleep stories will be scary sometimes, but you know deep down that the scary ones are not really going to come true," assured Mama Flyer.

"The Longnecks may have had foretelling sleep stories, but we Swimmers and Flyers have never really experienced them," explained Mama Swimmer, "There is nothing to be scared of as long as we're safe here in the Great Valley."

"She's right," nodded Mama Flyer.

"Me hope so," said Petrie nervously.

"Me, too. Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky.

"Okay, kids. I know you're not going to like this, … but we have to go home and get some more sleep," said Mama Swimmer.

Ducky and Petrie instantly felt their hearts dampen upon hearing that. They knew it would come, but they weren't ready to face more potentially frightening night terrors.

"We promise you'll get plenty of time together tomorrow once the Bright Circle comes up, okay?" said Mama Flyer.

With sighs of dread, Ducky and Petrie looked at each other, then at their mothers.

"Okay," they groaned together, and they finally broke apart after hugging for so long.

"Children need lots of sleep, you know," Mama Swimmer reminded them.

"We know," the downcast kids responded.

"Come along now," said Mama Flyer, "It's time to go home."

"One second," replied Petrie, and he held Ducky by the shoulders, "Me love you, Ducky, and me promise me never leave you again."

He finished with a kiss on her cheek, and the Swimmer hugged him once more.

"I love you, too, Petrie, and I promise to never ever leave you, either. I do, I do," she said, and she kissed his beak in return.

"That's very sweet of you two," remarked Mama Swimmer as a single tear escaped from her eye, "Come along now, Ducky. Goodnight, Petrie. Goodnight, Ms. Flyer."

"Goodnight, Ducky Mom," replied Petrie.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Swimmer. Goodnight, Ducky," said Mama Flyer, "Let's go, Petrie."

"Goodnight, Ms. Flyer," said Ducky.

The two kids looked at each other one more time with nervous chuckles.

"Goodnight, Petrie."

"Goodnight, Ducky."

With those last few words, they finally let go of each other's hands and reluctantly broke away. They maintained eye contact as they took backwards steps until their feet were out of the river. Finally, Ducky turned away to follow her mother back home, and Petrie lifted himself into the sky to follow his mother back to their cave.

Ducky and Petrie both dreaded more night terrors once they each got back to their homes, but they knew at heart that they would be safe in the Great Valley and always get to be together each and every day as long as they got to have a home in their precious valley.

* * *

" _Where is he!?"_ he growled to himself as he kept his eyes turning from one side to the other, scanning the dark rocks around him, his sniffer desperately trying to pick up the scent of the one and only dinosaur he was concerned about …

" _We'll find him, … eventually,"_ his mate roared beside him, appearing to be just as frantic as he was.

The two Sailbacks searched everywhere. Their son had not returned home that evening after he had gone hunting for food. He had claimed he was going to the trenches under Black Rock to try and find any leafeaters that may have so freely wandered into their mist. Any Sharptooth in the area couldn't possibly deny such a possibility for food to foolishly come crawling its way in.

" _Wait a minute!"_ the female suddenly cried, and she sniffed the air and thought she could smell something that was all so familiar. She looked ahead and turned her head up towards the sky.

There stood Black Rock itself, right over their heads, standing tall and proudly dominating the entire landscape.

" _He probably got lost in there,"_ growled the male, and he began sniffing at the mountain to pick up any possible signs that their one and only son was still inside, surely trying to find his way out.

" _Can you smell him?"_ his mate asked him.

" _Damnit! NO!"_ he furiously fired back and tried sniffing again. He hated any such interruptions at a time like this when their child's life was surely at stake. His fate was in their hands, and they would bring him back home safely, no matter what stood in their way.

The female slapped her own face in frustration and kept watching hopelessly as her mate sniffed at the mountain. It seemed to be getting them nowhere. What were the odds of finding their son in such a place like this?

" _He's not here, okay!?"_ she growled at him in annoyance, _"Let's just go back and try-"_

" _WAIT!"_ his mate suddenly screeched, _"I smell something!"_

" _You've said the same thi-"_

" _QUIET!"_

She didn't dare make another sound and waited rather impatiently for him to make any confirmation of what his sniffer had picked up.

" _He's in there!"_ he yelled, _"He must be trapped inside! I'm going in!"_

Her mate gasped as he walked back and scraped his feet against the ground. He determinedly gazed at where he was aiming for and licked his lips to prepare himself.

" _Stand back, dear,"_ he hissed to his mate, and she stood clear of his path.

Then, with one loud roar, he charged at the mountain at top speed and smashed his face against the rocks.

Rocks came crashing to the ground as the wall completely collapsed. The Sailback stepped backwards to avoid having his head being smacked by any falling rocks and waited until the sound of the rockslide ceased.

" _Cover me,"_ he instructed his mate, _"You never know with all those other cursed Sharpteeth!"_

As he slowly began to make his way inside, his mate followed closely. The smell of their son's scent became much stronger. They knew they were much closer to finding him. Soon, they would bring him back home safely and question why he had come back so-

" _ROAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"_

The female tensed at her mate's sudden cry and ran next to him.

" _What is it!?"_ she asked.

He was looking down with his jaw wide open. His expression showed pure shock and horror. He was breathing so quickly that he was on the verge of fainting.

She looked down and let out a loud gasp of disbelief …

There was their son, lying on the ground, … but it just couldn't be their son. It just couldn't be …

He was lying on his side, completely still, partially submerged in a pool of blood. Dozens of stone teeth had penetrated through his body and left countless wounds. Blood from the wounds stained his whole body. The blood on the ground could only be … his own.

The smell of decay hung in the air, a smell that told them they were too late. Their son was dead. Their only child was gone, having been taken away from them by someone whom was so cowardly enough to kill him.

" _Who could have possibly done this to our son!?"_ the mother roared, panting, while her mate let out a screeching roar of disbelief.

" _I'm sure as going to find out just what kind of bastard took our son away from us!"_ screamed the father.

Before long, his sniffer picked up a different scent, one he could swear he had smelled once before.

" _Wait a minute!"_ he growled, _"I smell something else!"_

" _What is it?"_ his mate asked him.

" _I could swear I smelled that scent once before,"_ he pondered, and he looked towards the partially-crumbled tunnel and spotted what looked like a few very tiny footprints.

" _Flyer footprints,"_ the mother hissed, _"Some Sharpbeak thought it'd be fun to draw our son into a death trap!"_

" _No!"_ her mate fired back, _"Look at the size of those footprints! No adult Flyer makes footprints that small! This was a child! A child Flyer! Some stupid child stumbled his way in and killed our son!"_

" _But how could a child kill him!?"_ the mother argued.

" _Look how the tunnel leads straight to here!"_ the father countered, _"It leads straight down to these stone teeth! Don't you see? Our son was chasing the Flyer, and the child thought it could cleverly lure him into this pit! It was a death trap!"_

" _So, you mean to say that some damn Flyer child led our son into a trap and got away scot-free!?"_ gasped the mother.

" _It sure seems that way to me! The evidence is right here!"_ retorted the father.

The mother took a glance at the footprints herself, and she saw them leading through the tunnel that led to nothing but darkness. Somehow, though, she sniffed at the Flyer scent and managed to come up with some strange conclusion …

" _Something tells me that the Flyer is nowhere near here,"_ she growled, _"The scent seems to lead through the mountain."_

" _Maybe it stumbled back through the mountain and flew out the other side,"_ snarled the father.

" _I'm going to try and pick up that scent from the other side and figure out where it leads to,"_ roared the mother, and she stepped her way back outside and climbed up some steep, rocky hills, frantically trying to pick up that cursed child's scent again. She stumbled a few times as the rocks slid down and rock piles collapsed, but she refused to let that take her down. She would find that scent. She would track down that Flyer whom had killed her son. She wanted to know just where it ended up.

Eventually, she found herself at the other side of the mountain and saw a cloud of mist ahead. She sniffed the air again, and the Flyer scent returned. It came from way up high, as she had anticipated, given the nature of Flyers, and it seemed to leave a trail that stretched to the north of their location.

" _Have you picked up the scent?"_ her mate growled behind her rather suddenly, and she nearly jolted from the momentary shock.

" _Well, no thanks for that interruption!"_ she roared sarcastically, _"Yes, I picked up the scent! It's coming from the north. The Flyer clearly managed to fly its way out of Black Rock and escape north."_

" _Hmm,"_ the male pondered, _"I'm telling you, I could swear I once encountered a child Flyer that apparently came from the north of here. I once tried to make a meal of a Glider, but that little Flyer flew in and saved it before I could take a bite. Oh, if I had only known this could be the same Flyer whom has just murdered our son!"_

" _Flyers just never leave us alone!"_ hissed the female, glaring at the sky with contempt etched on her face.

" _He seemed to look a lot like another Flyer I once ate so far away from here,"_ the male recalled, _"Only it was an adult. I swear, when I glimpsed at that child, I sensed some … strange … familial resemblance."_

" _Well, if that child was daring enough to kill our son, then we'll show him just how painful it really is to lose someone in the family,"_ the female roared, clenching her teeth.

" _I'm going to find that Flyer, and I'm going to give him what he deserves!"_ the male growled determinedly.

" _I'll go with you,"_ his mate replied, _"I won't let you go through this alone! He was your son just as much as he was mine! There's no point in staying here when we've got no children to look after!"_

The male Sailback contemplated for a moment. Would it really be right to drag her along into this mess? If that Flyer was anywhere, where could they possibly start? Would she be able to keep up if their search could last for days?

On the other side, he knew she was just as devastated as he was for the loss of the only child they ever had. If there was no hope of continuing the family bloodline, then they, together, could show that they would not go down without a fight if that killer had any allies whom would try to protect it by any means. They could bring that Flyer down once and for all, and show that sickening Red Claw that they would not surrender their territory so easily.

" _Alright, … but don't you be thinking that I'll be tolerating you not keeping up with me,"_ he hissed with a warning glare.

" _Oh, I'll be keeping up with you, alright!"_ she retorted, _"I want revenge just as much as you do! We're in this together! We will avenge our son!"_

" _Fine!"_ he roared, _"Only the Bright Circle knows where that damn Flyer is! We'll keep following the scent until we find out just where it leads! We could be searching for days, but we won't stop until we find that little brat!"_

Hissing viciously, the two Sailback Sharpteeth began their slow journey north, as the Flyer scent led them straight into a maze of misty trenches. They would not rest until they found that stupid Flyer whom had taken a precious part of their family away from them.

* * *

 ** _Just because scary sleep stories seem real, doesn't mean they will come true ..._**

 ** _ ** _... or will they?_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _Yes, go ahead and call me evil for this! No one is blind to emotions, and I'm afraid in this case the same applies to Sharpteeth._**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _So, to those of you who experienced the old version and don't recognize this, this chapter was never on the old version. This is entirely new material made for this version. I wanted to apply some sort of post-trauma for what had happened in the previous chapter; Petrie for his unexpected trip to Black Rock, and Ducky for having to endure being separated from Petrie and continuously worry about him, wondering if he was dead or alive. There are, of course, plenty of references to my previous stories, which I guess can help establish what the two have already been through right up to this moment, from Petrie's siblings' history of bullying him, to Ducky still missing her once close friend. Again, if any of you haven't read those other stories, then I greatly suggest reading those first in order to gain a better understanding of my continuity._**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _On top of it all, though, Petrie is dreading the possibility that his nightmares may come true. I'm afraid to say that he may be right, even if he has no idea that those night terrors have just come a little closer to becoming so real. By luring that Sailback into that trap in Black Rock, Petrie has unknowingly marked himself for death. The Sailback's parents are out for revenge, and this could lead to a major confrontation later in the story... No spoilers! :P_**_**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _Well, I'm gonna have to come up with quite an effective strategy with the next chapter. There's still quite some ways to go with only about a month left, and I want to beat that deadline! Have a good day, and until the next chapter, peace._**_**_**_**_**_**


	14. Chapter 13: Love Lulls the Soul

_**CHAPTER 13**_

 _ **Love Lulls the Soul**_

* * *

The next morning, the Bright Circle once again shone brightly over the Great Valley and bathed it with light, the kind of light that told everyone that another new day was just ahead.

Petrie didn't quite have the Bright Circle's light hit his eyelids this time as it broke into his family's cave. It was enough for him to stay asleep just a little while longer, but his mother woke up and yawned before she looked down at her sleeping son. After his frightening night terror, she hoped that he was having a much more pleasant sleep story.

"Hmm, … I wonder how Petrie's sleep stories are doing now?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

" _Just you wait, Ducky!" Petrie said as he led Ducky through a dense forest filled with green food, "You love this place!"_

 _Petrie was leading Ducky on a journey to the beautiful place he had discovered the day before; Pink Forest. He couldn't wait for her to see all those trees with pink tree stars that smelled like sweet bubbles and red tree sweets. It would be a perfect place for them to spend some time alone together._

 _Soon, the Flyer came up to two large tree stars, and he slowly moved them aside …_

 _The Flyer gasped in excitement as he saw what was right in front of him …_

… _Pink Forest._

" _This it, Ducky!" he called._

 _Petrie felt Ducky wrapping her arms around his neck from behind in playful fashion, and she gasped as she noticed the pink tree stars on all the trees._

" _Wow!" she shouted, "This is Pink Forest!?"_

" _This Pink Forest, Ducky," beamed Petrie, "This where me find your pink tree star."_

" _This place is gorgeous!" said Ducky as Petrie led inside, "I have never seen such a fascinating forest before! No, no, no!"_

" _Me knew you like it," chuckled Petrie._

" _Like it? I love it!" said Ducky delightfully, making Petrie smile brightly, "It is just as beautiful as you are so sweet and loving!"_

" _Aww, Ducky!" blushed Petrie, "You so loving, too!"_

" _Aw, Petrie! You are my adorable Flyer!" said Ducky, and she smooched the Flyer right on his cheek._

" _You me adorable Swimmer, too," giggled Petrie, "Me love you so much, Ducky."_

" _I love you so much, too, Petrie," replied Ducky._

" _Wanna go meet Sparkle?" asked Petrie._

" _Sure," answered Ducky, "From what you have told me, she should be very friendly."_

" _She very friendly," confirmed Petrie._

" _Petrie," said a feminine voice._

 _Petrie looked towards the narrow pathway and saw the Bright Circle's light shining down on them._

" _That must be her now," he said._

" _Petrie," the voice said again._

" _Come on, Ducky. Let's go meet her," said Petrie._

 _The two kids held hands and slowly walked down the grassy pathway towards the source of the voice._

" _Petrie," it said again._

" _We getting closer," said Petrie with a smile, with Ducky smiling along with him._

 _Suddenly, the Bright Circle's light got very bright, and the kids had to shield their eyes to keep them from getting burned._

" _Petrie," the feminine voice said once more just as Petrie closed his eyes._

" _What going on, Ducky?" the Flyer asked nervously._

 _There was no answer, and in just a matter of seconds, everything was suddenly silent …_

* * *

"Petrie," Mama Flyer said gently as she rubbed her son's back, "Time to get up, sweetie."

"Ducky?" Petrie murmured as he kept his eyes closed, "Sparkle, you there?"

Mama Flyer chuckled as she realized that Petrie was having a pleasant sleep story, and from hearing the word, 'sparkle', she knew what it was about.

She glanced over at her other children and saw that they were still asleep. She sighed in relief and gently nuzzled Petrie.

"No, Petrie. It's your mom," she whispered, "And it's time for you to get up."

"Mommy? Where are you?" said Petrie, still not opening his eyes.

"You're having another pleasant sleep story, Petrie," chuckled Mama Flyer, "Come on and open those eyes, little one. The Bright Circle is out."

"Sleep story?" said Petrie, appearing to be dumbstruck.

"I guess I might have no choice but to wiggle you out of your sleep story," said Mama Flyer teasingly, and she began tickling her son's chest and sides.

The little Flyer started giggling in a bubbly voice as he tried so hard to stay asleep.

"Cootchie cootchie coo. Rise and shine, my little Petrie," teased Mama Flyer playfully.

"Naaaahahahahahahahahahaheheheheeheeheeeee!" laughed Petrie.

"Should this convince your sleep story to end so you can wake up?" giggled Mama Flyer.

"Staaahahahahahahahahop!" giggled Petrie as saliva was already leaking from his beak and his voice became more bubbly, "Mohohohohohohommeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehy!"

"Do you promise to open your eyes once I've stopped ticking you?" asked Mama Flyer.

"Yehehehehehehes!" answered Petrie through his bubbly laughter.

"Alright then, little one," said Mama Flyer as she stopped tickling her son, "Let's see those eyes open."

Petrie gasped and panted to regain his breathing stability, and he eventually opened his eyes and found himself in his family's warm nest. He looked around their cave and saw his mother sitting right next to him with a smile on her face. He even noticed that the wound on her left ankle from yesterday's Black Rock incident had completely vanished, and she looked as good as new again.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said warmly.

"Good morning, Mama," Petrie replied as he yawned and sat up before stretching his wings.

It was then that he realized that he wasn't feeling pain on his back and right wing anymore. He knew immediately that his wounds from their crash-landing in Black Rock had also vanished as well.

"Those healing flowers Littlefoot give us really help so much," he said to himself.

"That must have been some sleep story you had, Petrie," chuckled Mama Flyer.

Petrie looked suspiciously up at his mother. How could she have known what he was thinking about in his sleep?

"How you know?" he asked.

"You were talking in your sleep, Petrie," informed Mama Flyer, "I could just about hear what you were saying."

"Oops," Petrie said in shock before he gazed at his sleeping siblings.

"You're lucky you didn't wake the others," said Mama Flyer.

"Me still no want them knowing," sighed Petrie as the memories from last night flowed in his head.

"I still can't believe they even got suspicious even though they didn't have a clue of what you were doing," said Mama Flyer.

"Me no want to talk about that while inside," said Petrie shyly.

"Okay, little one," replied Mama Flyer, "Let's step outside, and we can talk there, okay?"

Petrie nodded, and the two stepped onto the ledge that was bathed with light from the Bright Circle. Mama Flyer sat down and placed Petrie on her lap, and she gently cuddled him as she began speaking again.

"I'm sure that there are a lot of dinosaurs in the Great Valley that know that you and Ducky are very close," said Mama Flyer thoughtfully, "From seeing you and your other great friends playing together nearly every day since we came to the Great Valley, and from how many adventures you've all been through together, everyone can understand how close you are, although all they really know is that you're just best friends."

"Me still no like to think about what happen if everyone find out, though," sighed Petrie nervously, "Everyone okay with us being best friends, but me not sure they like me and Ducky being in love."

"The way I see it, Petrie, … is that if more dinosaurs were understanding about the idea that love is all about finding someone you deeply care for, regardless of what kind they are, then I think that your relationship with Ducky would gain a lot of support from the valley."

Petrie thought deeply as he looked out over the lush valley. He knew his mother was right. If more dinosaurs understood what love was really all about, then his relationship with Ducky would be very welcome in the Great Valley. However, he wasn't sure how many dinosaurs would feel convinced about the meaning of true love (as in, love that would break the barrier between different kinds).

"In my opinion, since your relationship is still in its early stage, we'll keep it a secret for now, but in the coming Night Circle cycle, Mrs. Swimmer and I will have some chats with some of the other dinosaurs and see how many will be accepting at heart … the understanding of how you and Ducky mean so much to each other," explained Mama Flyer.

Petrie looked up at his mother nervously. He didn't feel very comfortable with the idea, but on the other side, it would be a good idea to see how much of the Great Valley would accept him and Ducky being together. The more dinosaurs who had a deeply caring heart, the more likely they'd avoid being banished if Topps ever found out and tried to throw them out because of how he greatly opposed such relationships. Maybe, just maybe, they could work to have love between different kinds allowed in the valley. Maybe it wouldn't stay forbidden forever.

"It probably okay," the little Flyer spoke shyly.

"I'm sure there are lots of dinosaurs out there who have been afraid to admit that they truly accept the idea of love between different kinds, Petrie," assured Mama Flyer, "The more there are, the better off you and Ducky will be."

Petrie grinned faintly as his mother winked at him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, my special little baby Petrie," she chuckled playfully.

"Mama!" Petrie complained, blushing deeply.

"It's true, dear. You'll always be my little baby Petrie," giggled Mama Flyer.

"Oh, Mama!" moaned Petrie in embarrassment.

"Am I gonna have to tickle you again, my little one?" teased Mama Flyer.

"No! Me sorry! Me no complain anymore!" panicked Petrie.

"I thought so," said Mama Flyer with a playful smirk, and she lovingly smooched her son's beak.

"Aww, Mommy," Petrie smiled dreamily.

"I love you so much, my special little baby Petrie," his mother repeated in a much more soothing tone, one that she had soothed her son with when he was a baby.

"Me love you, too, Mom," Petrie blushingly smiled as his beak quivered in embarrassment.

"That's my sweet, little boy," his mother smiled back at him, and she smooched his beak in the same way she would during his baby days for another sense of nostalgia. Petrie happily allowed the kiss to sink in and soothe him until she finished with a playful, "Mwuah!"

The two Flyers giggled as Mama Flyer briefly tickled Petrie's feet, and she grabbed a sweet bubble from a nearby stash and handed it to him.

"I had a few left over from our little breakfast yesterday, and since you love sweet bubbles, why not enjoy another one?"

Petrie gasped in delight and eagerly accepted the sweet bubble.

"You so sweet, Mama!" he said cutely.

"Anything just for my sweet, little boy!" chuckled Mama Flyer.

"Aww, Mama! You really so smoochy today!" Petrie smiled adorably, and he slowly began eating his sweet bubble while being pampered with motherly love.

"Well, I do love you very much, and I wanted to make sure you're feeling alright after what happened last night. You know I care very much for you, and I want to make sure you're happy," explained Mama Flyer.

Slowly but surely, the little Flyer ate his sweet bubble, being sure not to make a mess of himself like he had done yesterday, and he eventually finished his breakfast. He sighed as he thought of his nest-wetting accident last night, and he suddenly remembered that Ducky had gone through a very similar nightmare that ended with the same result once she had woken up screaming.

"You should go see Ducky and see how she's doing, dear," said Mama Flyer, "After everything we went through yesterday, I feel you need each other more than ever today."

Petrie pondered for a moment as he thought about his mother's advice. He noticed her winking at him, and once he saw that, he had made up his mind. He looked down towards the valley again, and he gazed in the direction that would lead to the Swimmer family's nest. He knew exactly what to do.

"Okay, Mama. Me go see Ducky," he said determinedly, prompting his mother to allow him to get off her lap and take to the skies.

"Okay, son!" Mama Flyer giggled, "You have a wonderful day, and I'll see you tonight!"

"Me will, Mommy! See you tonight, too!" Petrie replied, and he turned towards the direction that would take to his girlfriend's home.

"Bye, Petrie!" Mama Flyer called out.

"Bye, Mama!" Petrie called back before he began soaring gently over the valley to admire its morning beauty, with one destination in mind …

* * *

Ducky had only just woken up after having yet another strange sleep story that she just couldn't describe. After everything that had happened yesterday, she was still recovering from Petrie's brief disappearance, and she was still somewhat traumatized by that disturbing nightmare.

The Swimmer stretched her limbs and squirmed out of Spike's forelimbs, and she noticed that her mother and father were already gathering some tree stars for breakfast. Her siblings were awake, too, and they were waiting to be fed some green food. Spike seemed to be the only one dozing off.

"Good morning, Mama. Good morning, Daddy," said Ducky.

"Good morning, Ducky," her parents replied as they handed some tree stars to her siblings.

"Are you feeling alright there, Ducky?" her father asked, "Your mother told me you had quite a fright last night. Are you okay?"

"I am okay, Daddy. I am, I am," Ducky reassured him, although to him and his mate, she sounded a little … off.

"I know that kind of voice when I hear it," said Mama Swimmer, and she sat down next to her daughter and gave her a tree star, "Here. Have some breakfast, and I think once you're done, you should go and see Petrie. After the frights he must have had last night, I think you both need to spend a day alone together. Go on a nice little valley adventure together, and spend a little time in your little … spot … this evening, okay?"

Ducky knew what her mother was referring to when she said, "spot." She had been being very careful not to mention a word about that secret hideout she and Petrie would occasionally hide and make love in.

As the little Swimmer took the tree star and began eating it, she thought about her mother's advice. She knew that Petrie needed her just as badly as she needed him. After that frightful day, only one thing was on her mind: just spending the day with Petrie. She even thought about spending a whole day with Petrie, never being separate from each other for even a moment.

"I think that is a good idea, Mama," she whispered once she had made up her mind.

"That's a good girl, Ducky," smiled Mama Swimmer, "You and Petrie need a nice, quiet day alone. You really could use one at a time like this."

"Thanks, Mama," said Ducky with a bright smile.

"You're very welcome, my little Ducky," replied Mama Swimmer, and she kissed her daughter's face, prompting her to kiss her back.

Then, the Swimmer mother remembered something else …

"Oh, by the way, Ducky, … where did you put your pink tree star?" she asked in a whisper.

"Oh, … last night, Petrie and I sneaked-ed back into our … little … place, … and we put his flower and my pink tree star in there. It seemed-ed to be the best way to hide them from others," explained Ducky.

"You really have good instincts when it comes to hiding your relationship from others," commented Mama Swimmer with a chuckle, making Ducky blush, "It was very nice of Petrie to give you that as a special present, especially when considering what he had to go through to get it."

"Somehow, I feel that I will be thinking about Petrie whenever I have a sweet bubble or a red tree sweet," chuckled Ducky.

"Why is that, dear?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Because that is what the pink tree star smells like," answered Ducky.

"Oh," giggled Mama Swimmer, "I see what you mean."

The two Swimmers laughed and engaged in a brief family hug before Mama Swimmer looked to her right and saw a very familiar somebody arriving at their home.

"Hey, Ducky, look who's here," she said.

Ducky looked over her mother's arm and saw the ever-so-adorable sight of Petrie; smiling a little nervously as he landed elegantly on the same small rock he would always land on whenever he came to visit. It seemed to be his regular way of announcing his presence to her family.

"Hi, Petrie," grinned Ducky.

"Hi, Ducky," Petrie replied as he put on a bright smile that turned his beak into an adorable sight.

"Good morning, Petrie," greeted Mama Swimmer as she set her daughter back on her feet.

"Good morning, Ducky Mom," replied Petrie.

The instant she was on her feet again, Ducky happily walked up to the rock and pulled Petrie in for a tight, loving hug. The Flyer chuckled cutely as he returned the embrace by wrapping his wings around the Swimmer. The two then kissed each other's faces for a moment, releasing each other with a playful, "Mwuah!" followed by childish laughs. Mama Swimmer stood up in a certain position to shield them from being seen by her other children.

"How are you doing today, Petrie?" asked Mama Swimmer, "Are you feeling better?"

"Me feel okay, Ducky Mom," replied Petrie, "Me still a little, … well, … you know. Hey, at least me wing and back feel better, and me can fly again!"

"Oh, I am so glad!" said Ducky cheerfully, "It always saddens me to know that you are hurt-ed. Yes, yes, yes."

"You no need to worry anymore," said Petrie with a wink, "Me feel great!"

"So, are you two going to spend the day alone together?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Me Mama suggest same thing," said Petrie, "Actually, … me want to take Ducky to special place in Great Valley called Pink Forest. That where me find pink tree star for Ducky yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that," said Mama Swimmer thoughtfully.

"I cannot wait to see it, Petrie," smiled Ducky.

"Just you wait, Ducky," said Petrie with a bright smile, "You love it!"

"Okay, you two," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "I'll keep Spike home unless your other friends arrive, asking where you are."

"Okay, Mama," answered Ducky.

"Ready to go, Ducky?" Petrie asked her seductively.

"I am ready, Petrie," Ducky answered with her bill producing a seducing smile that Petrie couldn't resist smiling at as their hearts sped up with excitement, "After you, my Funny Flyer."

"With pleasure, me Sweet Swimmer," said Petrie, bowing his head ceremoniously at his girlfriend before lifting himself into the sky again.

"Have a good day, you two," said Mama Swimmer with a grin as she watched her daughter take off on another happy journey with her boyfriend.

"We will, Mama!" Ducky called, "See you later!"

"Bye, Ducky Mom!" added Petrie.

"Bye, kids!" Mama Swimmer called back, and just as Ducky and Petrie were out of her sight, she turned back to her other Swimmer children just as Spike woke up, having missed his sister's departure.

"I think they deserve a day alone together after what happened yesterday," said Papa Swimmer.

"I think they'll have a happy day that will really brighten their spirits," his mate chuckled.

Neither of them noticed their children having watched Ducky and Petrie with some strange suspicions.

"Have you noticed lately? Ducky and Petrie seem to be acting a bit strange," whispered one of the girls once their parents left their sight for just a moment.

"Something's going on with those two. I just know it," replied a brother, "I'll bet it wouldn't hurt to ask Ducky about it when she gets home."

"What if she doesn't want to tell us what it is?" protested another sister, "I'm sure Mommy and Daddy wouldn't want to bring it up, either."

"Why would Mommy and Daddy know about it?" said the first sister.

"Because I've seen them getting along so well with those two lately," said the second sister, "Whatever is going on between Ducky and Petrie, Mommy and Daddy are probably okay with it."

"I don't think it would be nice to talk about this with them," said a second brother, "I think we should just ask Ducky privately when she gets time."

"I guess," agreed the first brother doubtfully as they pondered just what could possibly be going on with their oldest sister.

* * *

Petrie flew happily over the grassy floor of the Great Valley, while Ducky closely followed from below. He knew that it was only possible to spot Pink Forest from high up because of how many trees were covering it. He led his girlfriend in the direction he knew would lead to the forest, memorizing the events of his journey to find that special love gift for her.

"I cannot wait to see what Pink Forest looks like, Petrie!" called Ducky excitedly from below.

"Me no spoil it for you!" teased Petrie playfully.

Eventually, the Flyer looked over another forest of trees, and he could faintly see what looked like the highest pink tree stars just a short distance further ahead.

"We almost there!" he called with excitement as his heart sped up with joy.

"Oh, boy!" replied Ducky eccentrically as she followed Petrie towards the forest.

Once they approached the green trees, Petrie lowered his height so that he was just above Ducky, and the Swimmer slowed down to catch her breath.

"All that running really makes me tired-ed. Yep, yep, yep," panted Ducky.

"At least, we no have much further to go," reassured Petrie, "Come on! Let's go in!"

With that, the two kids slowly entered the forest and gazed at their shaded surroundings. It looked so tropical, and the Bright Circle was shining through the tiniest holes in the canopies to create yellow spotlights on the green grass.

Up ahead, Petrie could see a few pink tree stars just a short distance away, and he smiled in anticipation of entering that pink paradise and seeing how his Sweet Swimmer would react to it.

"Look, Ducky. Up ahead," he said as he came down on his feet and held hands with Ducky.

The Swimmer looked ahead and gasped as she saw a few pink tree stars in the distance.

"Wow!" she gasped just as she picked up a very sweet scent, "And I can already smell them, too!"

Petrie picked up the scent as well, and the two children smiled and nuzzled each other's faces as they walked closer and closer towards the pink trees. In just about no time, all they could smell were sweet bubbles and red tree sweets, and before long they came right behind a tree that contained them. The two paused and looked at each other to prepare themselves.

"You ready, Ducky?" asked Petrie.

"I am ready, Petrie," grinned Ducky, "I have been looking forward to this."

"Me, too," smiled Petrie, and he cautiously grabbed one big pink tree star that was blocking their view of Pink Forest, "Well, … here we go. Feist your eyes, me love."

With that, the Flyer slowly moved the tree star out of the way, smiling as he did so. His heartbeat was steadily increasing as he anticipated her reaction.

Ducky watched as Petrie moved the tree star out of the way, and she took one look at what was beyond that tree star and gasped in astonishment …

Pink tree stars were everywhere, and the wonderful scent of sweet bubbles and red tree sweets was all she could smell. The Bright Circle's early light shone beautifully over them and created a sparkling sight.

"Oh, my!" gasped Ducky in astonishment, unable to take her eyes off the gorgeous pink trees as she and Petrie entered the forest and stepped into the open path of soft, green grass, "It is … so … beautiful!"

Petrie smiled with pride and giggled cutely as he listened to Ducky's words. This was the moment he had been wanting to see since before he woke up.

"I have never seen such a fascinating forest before! No, no, no!" Ducky exclaimed in delight.

Petrie's smile grew wider upon hearing that. Those were the exact words he had heard Ducky say in his sleep story, and now the moment had truly become reality. He could not have felt happier to have treated his beloved Swimmer to the morning of her life in another one of the Great Valley's hidden wonders of paradise.

"Me knew you like it, Ducky," the Flyer beamed.

"Like it!? I LOVE IT!" Ducky shouted in such joy, and she wrapped her arms around Petrie to squeeze him in a hug and kissed his beak all over in such playful ways, "You are the sweetest and loveliest Flyer to ever live, Petrie! I love you so much, my handsome and adorable Petrie! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

Petrie blushed deeply as his heart melted with so much joy. Those words touched him so much that he instantly felt his eyes building up with happy tears.

"You sweetest and loveliest Swimmer to ever live, too, Ducky," he sniffled delightfully, "Me love you, too, me beautiful, gorgeous, adorable Ducky! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

Ducky smiled as Petrie's words melted her heart with so much love, especially his use of her own catchphrase, and her eyes filled up with tears just as Petrie wrapped his wings around her to hug her tightly and kiss her bill all over.

"This one of happiest days of me life!" said Petrie cutely.

"Mine, too!" replied Ducky, "I cannot believe you discovered-ed this beautiful place while you were looking for something to show how much you care so much about me!"

"Me no can believe it, either!" giggled Petrie, "Me love for you bring us to many beautiful places!"

"Aww, Petrie!" chuckled Ducky, "You are my beautiful boy!"

"Awww, Ducky!" blushed Petrie, "You me beautiful girl, too!"

With those words, the two lovers kissed each other's faces as they kept each other in their tight hug, and Ducky lifted one foot, bringing Petrie's foot up with it, and she began her one-footed jumping dance. Petrie smiled brightly as he felt Ducky's playful dance soothe him warmly and childishly.

"This bouncy dance feel so breezy! Me wish you could do this all day!" said Petrie.

"I am happy to pamper you with my dance, Petrie! Yep, yep, yep!" replied Ducky happily.

The two laughed and kissed each other's faces while Ducky continued to bounce on one foot, treating Petrie to a soothing, bouncy hug.

" _Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"_ the two sang together in rhythm to Ducky's jumps with occasional laughter as they looked into each other's eyes with wide, bright smiles etched on their adorable faces, _"Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"_

"Well, hello there, Petrie. I see you've returned to my lovely forest, and I see you've brought a friend along, too," came a gentle, feminine voice echoing across the forest.

The two lovers paused as they heard the voice, but they kept each other wrapped in a hug as Ducky brought her foot back down. Petrie quickly recognized the voice from the first time he stumbled upon this forest.

"Me know that voice," the Flyer gasped.

"Really?" said Ducky.

"Yeah," grinned Petrie.

Then, he quickly placed a finger in front of her and whispered in her ear, "Ssh. Remember, she no know we in love. No mention it to her, okay?"

"Um, … okay," Ducky hesitantly nodded in a nervous whisper.

The two children slowly walked down the pathway and saw the silhouette of an adult Threehorn slowly approaching them. The Bright Circle's light made it difficult for Ducky to make out what she looked like at first, but Petrie knew immediately who it was …

"Look! It Sparkle!" gasped Petrie.

"Sparkle?" Ducky gasped in realization, "This is the Threehorn you told me about?"

"Yes!" smiled Petrie.

"And who might you be, little one?" said Sparkle as her silhouette turned into a fully recognizable Threehorn.

Ducky's eyes were wide with wonder as she got a clear image of Sparkle. She appeared to be the spitting image of Cera's stepmother, Tria, only that her skin was bright pink instead of purple; in fact, an even brighter shade of pink than Ruby, or Cera's baby sister, Tricia.

"Um, … m-my name is Ducky. That is what it is. Yep, yep, yep," the Swimmer spoke nervously.

"Ducky me very best friend," said Petrie, "We have very special friendship."

"I see," said Sparkle with a warm grin, "You two really do look like you're quite the perfect match."

The Swimmer and Flyer blushed as they exchanged grins.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ducky," said Sparkle.

"It is nice to meet you, too, Sparkle. Yes, yes, yes," replied Ducky.

"I'm so glad you could bring your friend with you to this special place, Petrie," beamed Sparkle.

"Me knew me had to bring her here after me find this place," smiled Petrie.

"I really wanted-ed to see this place so bad after Petrie told-ed me about it. Now that I have seen it for myself, I think it is one of the most beautiful hidden places in the Great Valley," said Ducky.

"Thanks, Ducky," chuckled Sparkle, "It's really too bad I hardly ever get visitors, especially children."

"Petrie told-ed me that this forest … once had-ed visitors. Is, … is that right, Sparkle?" said Ducky thoughtfully, "Is it true that Pink Forest has been hidden from the other Great Valley dinosaurs for a long, long time?"

"I'm afraid so," sighed Sparkle, "Sometime before you and your families took residence in the Great Valley, my forest became overshadowed by the green food, and many trees and tree sweets growing throughout the land."

"Littlefoot once say his mama say Great Valley be around for so, so long," said Petrie.

"There was some green food at the time Pink Forest first came to be," explained Sparkle, "Now, … it's all over the place."

"How many cold times have you lived-ed here, Sparkle?" asked Ducky.

"I've lived here … for twenty cold times now," answered Sparkle as she thought of all those memories long gone, "It all started with some strange seed that apparently so little had ever seen. It was right after my parents and I took the painful journey to the valley, where we could be protected from Sharpteeth. We were very surprised once that seed grew to become a tree that sprouted pink tree stars. I spread the word to others in the valley, and they, in turn, found more of these strange seeds. We knew … something was very special about them."

"Wow," Ducky and Petrie gasped.

"I wonder if we could still find those seeds today?" pondered Ducky curiously.

"The possibility is not out of the question," sighed Sparkle hopefully, "Anyways, … in the first five cold times that passed after it all started, not only did we start growing a forest that was covered with pink tree stars, … but we even discovered that they can heal wounds very quickly."

"Me remember!" Petrie gasped as he suddenly remembered, "Me hurt me feet after me crash-land here, and after me eat just one pink tree star, me no hurt anymore!"

"Really!?" gasped Ducky.

"It's true," smiled Sparkle, "We discovered this after a young Longneck came to the forest. He had sprained his ankle, and I offered him a single pink tree star. We had no idea what would happen, … until it did. In just moments, he was back on his feet and happily running around again."

"Somehow, that story remind Petrie of Littlefoot," said Petrie thoughtfully.

"Who's Littlefoot?" asked Sparkle.

"Our fearless Longneck friend," said Ducky proudly as she recalled how brave that young Longneck always was.

"Hmm, … it seems you have quite an assortment of friends, don't you?" chuckled Sparkle.

"So, … it sure sounds like Pink Forest was such a wonderful place to visit, … but … why is it not now?" asked Ducky.

Sparkle sighed as she recalled … that terrible day when everything changed for all the wrong reasons.

"Why don't you two kids sit down, and we'll share some pink tree stars, … and I'll tell you … the sad story of how everything suddenly changed, okay?" offered Sparkle, "Seeing as you two are probably spending some time by yourselves this morning, it gives us plenty of time to relax and enjoy what my forest has to offer."

Ducky and Petrie smiled at each other. They were so moved by Sparkle's generosity towards them that they couldn't refuse the offer. To them, she was such a kind Threehorn that seemed just as motherly as Tria.

Sparkle pulled off some pink tree stars and placed them in front of her guests. Ducky sat down with Petrie on her lap, and she playfully wrapped her arms around him to trap his arms and wings in. The Flyer sighed and smiled brightly once he began to feel Ducky's loving cuddles soothe him warmly as if she was his big sister.

No longer able to resist, Ducky took one of the pink tree stars and brought one of the pointy ends to her mouth, while Petrie grasped another pointy end with his beak, and the two playfully ate their shared tree star using only their mouths as Ducky kept both arms wrapped around Petrie. Sparkle giggled as she thought the two children looked so adorable together. She could immediately tell that the two kids were apparently a little more than just best friends. It was as if … they had a special bond between them.

"Now then, little ones, I know this will be very sad, … but you deserve to know since you care quite a lot …"

* * *

 _Ten Years Ago …_

 _Sparkle's Pink Forest had become one of the most beautiful places in the entire Great Valley, and after ten Cold Times of devoting her time to these special trees, she felt so proud of herself for fulfilling quite an ambition._

 _Her parents would often come by to help her grow and maintain the forest during the warm season. Each cold time would wither away the pink tree stars and turn the trees bare, but at the end of those cold times, the Days of Rising Waters arrived to allow the trees to blossom with their famous tree stars once more. Every warm season would bring many visitors to what they affectionately called Pink Forest. Everyone would visit at least once every Night Circle cycle to gather some pink tree stars and bring them to their families. Sparkle, herself, had earned a reputation as one of the friendliest dinosaurs with her expertise in caring for the pink trees and her generosity towards others, especially children._

 _One morning, Sparkle looked up at the sky and saw dark sky puffies looming towards the Great Valley. She knew immediately that this would mean a storm was on its way to the valley, and she grew concerned that there was the slightest possibility that this storm could cause some mild to serious damage. Upon thinking about that, she began to feel scared for the safety of her forest. Anything could happen with a strong storm, and the lives of many could be changed forever._

 _Without thinking twice, Sparkle rushed to her parents, who were tending to one of the newest trees._

" _There's a storm on its way to the Great Valley," she said._

 _Her parents looked up and saw that the sky puffies were just a short distance away from hovering over the valley. They knew this meant big trouble._

" _We'll have to warn other dinosaurs to take shelter in some caves or under some trees," said her father._

" _Sparkle, you stay here and keep an eye on the forest. We'll head out to warn the neighbors," said her mother._

 _Sparkle gulped nervously as her parents left. However, just as they had disappeared, she felt a drop of sky water land on her nose, and she looked ahead and saw that the sky water had started pouring at the north end of the forest. A strike of sky fire lit up the area, accompanied by a loud rumble of thunder, and the pink Threehorn instinctively rushed underneath one of her trees to take shelter from the pounding sky water._

 _In just a matter of seconds, the sky water reached her forest and began to pour torrentially. She could instantly feel herself getting drenched by the water dripping off the pink tree stars above her as she crouched to the ground and didn't dare make a move._

" _BOOM!"_

 _A sudden blast of sky fire hit the ground right next to her. She screamed and closed her eyes as the accompanying thunder nearly deafened her. Once the rumble had died down, she heard a very disheartening sound …_

 _Neighbors were screaming and panicking, and a few trees were heard trampling to the ground not far away. The Threehorn shivered in horror as she imagined that this storm was beginning to cause damage to the Great Valley. She desperately hoped that it wouldn't bring danger to her beloved Pink Forest._

" _BOOM!"_

 _Suddenly, a streak of sky fire struck a tree right in front of Sparkle, and she jumped in fright from the sudden jolt. The tree snapped and went tumbling towards another tree, and before the thunder had stopped rumbling, seven trees had fallen to the ground, while a fire ignited where the sky fire had struck. Some of the surrounding trees burst into flame, and pink tree stars were charred to ashes as their branches snapped and crashed to the ground._

" _NOOOOOO!" Sparkle screamed in horror as she watched the devastation taking place before her very eyes. It was a nightmare come true. The fire spread, more trees collapsed, and more pink tree stars turned to ash._

 _The Threehorn could only bury her head and shield her eyes. She could not bear to watch anymore of it. The sleep stories she had had throughout her Time of Great Growing were falling apart after she had done so much to make it happen._

* * *

 _An hour later, the storm had ended, and Sparkle opened her eyes once she could no longer hear the sound of the pouring sky water or feel her back getting drenched._

 _The Threehorn gasped in horror once she looked at her surroundings …_

 _More than half of Pink Forest had been destroyed. Smoke sizzled from the trees that had burned to the ground. Whatever fires had ignited had apparently been put out by the torrential sky water. Dead trees and crushed pink tree stars lay everywhere, and most of the landscape now looked so bare. Nearly everything was charred beyond recognition._

 _It was too much for Sparkle to take, and she burst into tears as she stared at what was once a beautiful forest of pink tree stars. Her sleep stories had been swept away by the unforgiving forces of nature, and now only a tiny portion of the forest was left, having somehow remained unharmed in the storm. Everywhere else, it looked like a dead world._

" _Sparkle!" came a faraway voice, a child by the sound of it._

 _Sparkle looked in the direction of the source, and she spotted several children that must have been five cold times old rushing towards her. Three of them were Longnecks, two were Swimmers, and one was a Threehorn. They all had horror etched on their faces as they glanced at the destruction around them._

" _What is it, children?" said Sparkle, trying to regain her composure._

" _Your mommy and daddy!" cried one of the Swimmers._

" _They're, … they're trapped underneath a tree!" sobbed the little Threehorn._

" _Take me to them, please!" panted Sparkle, fearing the worst._

 _The children seemed to step back and look at each other with lumps in their throats. Sparkle took just one look at their faces and immediately assumed the worst must have happened._

" _NO!" she screamed, "It can't be! You can't be serious! Are they…"_

 _Before any of the kids could answer, Sparkle charged her way out of the forest's remains and searched frantically for her parents._

" _Mom! Dad! Where are you!?" she called, but no one answered._

 _Then, she saw the children slowly walking up to what appeared to be a downed tree, and she instinctively ran as fast as she could._

 _Then, … she was met with a nightmare …_

 _Underneath the tree, both her mother and her father lied on their sides, completely motionless and covered in bloody wounds._

" _Mom! Dad!" panted Sparkle, "Are you alright!? Please wake up!"_

 _She brought her head down to listen to their breathing, … but she heard nothing. Frantically, she pressed her forepaw against her father and felt no heartbeat. She did the same to her mother, and she still felt nothing._

" _No. No! NO!" she sobbed as she was forced to accept the awful truth, "This can't be! Please, no!"_

" _We are so sorry, Sparkle!" sobbed one of the Swimmers, "We tried to save them, but … there was nothing we could do!"_

" _They were trying to help some of our families find a cave to hide in, … and … and …," one of the Longnecks began but couldn't finish due to the nature of the horror they witnessed._

" _A tree fell on top of them … and … crushed them," finished another Longneck._

" _No!" panted Sparkle as she began hyperventilating, "It can't be true! I've lost almost all of Pink Forest, and now my parents are gone!?"_

" _We're so sorry, Sparkle!" sobbed the second Swimmer._

 _Sparkle couldn't even reply. She felt that everything she had loved had been destroyed before her eyes. In one swift move, the storm had burned down a majority of Pink Forest and crushed her parents to death by taking down a tree right over them. Her life was ruined. Her pride was gone, her family was gone, and now she had nothing left but just a tiny piece of what was once the most beautiful forest in the world. All in one day, everything she loved had been taken away from her._

 _The six children all gathered in front of the torn-up Threehorn and hugged her to offer their comfort to her and their condolences for her lost family, all sobbing hopelessly and remorsefully. Sparkle looked down at the children, and she felt their presence bring some warmth into her heart. She couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of happiness from how much these children cared about her, and it gave her a new feeling; the will to move on in life, the will to continue where she had left off, and the will to regain some of what she had lost. Sure, she would never see the smiles of her parents again, but she could still try to move on._

 _The moment Sparkle looked down and saw the children sobbing silently, she knew that she had to return the favor for their thoughts and the warmth they were giving her after such a devastating loss. These children seemed to mean something to her, and she was determined to thank them for their compassion, no matter how hard it would be._

" _I'm very sorry for what you kids must have had to see. No one as young as you should have to see or experience this. You kids have just given me something that I think has provided me with the will to go on," she said softly to the children, "All my life, I've cared deeply about other dinosaurs, … but I especially care about children. Your warmth and compassion have given me the strength to move on and continue my life as it is."_

 _The children did their best to smile at her with tears still falling from their eyes, as her words brought peace and warmth to their hearts._

" _I feel that I want to thank you for being here for me, although I won't be able to get over this for a long time. They were the only family I had. I know we'll be able to move on together, … and I think that together, we can restore some of what has been lost. We may have lost some of our closest of our friends and families today, … but we will move on, no matter what."_

 _The kids nodded in agreement and grinned ever the slightest._

" _We're very sorry about what happened to your mommy and daddy," said the biggest Swimmer within the group, a female._

" _I will miss them dearly," sniffled Sparkle as she thought of her caring mother and father whom she would never get to see again, "I will always remember them in my heart, and thinking about them may or may not help me heal from this terrible day that has hurt us all."_

" _I feel terrible to see what's happened to your beautiful forest," said the young Threehorn within the group, "It was such a gorgeous place."_

" _It may never be the same again, … but, together, we can at least bring some of it back," said Sparkle determinedly._

" _How?" asked the third Longneck._

" _Once the weather settles down, would you kids like to volunteer in finding some seeds?" asked Sparkle._

" _Maybe, … we could try," answered the first Longneck, and the other kids instantly nodded in agreement._

 _Sparkle smiled down at the six children who cared so much about her that they were willing to help no matter the cost._

 _On this tragic day, it was her strong, soft spot for caring children that had proven that she did have a point to continue to live after all …_

* * *

Ducky and Petrie had burst into silent tears as Sparkle finished her heartbreaking story. To them, it was so saddening, but they were especially heartbroken to hear the part about those children having to see such horror happening before their eyes.

"That is … so sad," sniffled Ducky.

"Me no know what to say," quivered Petrie.

"I know, kids," sighed Sparkle, "The last ten cold times have been very difficult for me. With my parents no longer here, and Pink Forest being so much smaller than it once was, I have struggled to continue on, especially after those kids left the valley."

"They … left?" gasped Ducky and Petrie.

"Their families had decided to move out of the valley after the storm. There was a particular Swimmer girl who desperately wanted to stay and help me, but she only stayed for a little while just so she could help clean up the damage. Soon after, they were all gone, … and I never saw any of them again."

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other with sad faces as they shared their tears. They felt so sad for Sparkle that they wished they could do something for her.

"Me wish we could do something for you, Sparkle," sobbed Petrie.

Sparkle looked down at her two guests, and she smiled as the memory of all those kids comforting her upon the news of her parents' demise spiraled in her head again. To her, Ducky and Petrie seemed to remind her of those kids who were once her closest friends, but Ducky, in particular, seemed to remind her of one of those kids.

"You know, in a way, Ducky, you particularly remind me of that Swimmer who cared so much about me," she said thoughtfully, "You are very kind and gentle, just like she was. Now that I think about it, you even look a lot like her, too."

"Do I really?" asked Ducky, her cheeks blushing a little.

"Maybe that little girl was a much older cousin of yours. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case," said Sparkle.

"Uh, … hehe," chuckled Ducky sheepishly, "Well, … I have never meet-ed any of my cousins before, I do not think, … so I would not know if she maybe was related-ed to me or not."

"Well, it never hurts to try discovering just who is in your extended family," commented Sparkle.

"This forest did not deserve to be washed-ed away by a storm. No, no, no," said Ducky.

"Me agree," nodded Petrie.

"The only hope I really have for this place is for other children like you to find it and spread it to their folks," sighed Sparkle, "Even then, I'm sure that's easier said than done."

"What do you mean, Sparkle?" asked Ducky.

"How long have your families lived in the Great Valley?" asked Sparkle curiously.

"Two cold times," answered Ducky, "Our families got split-ed in a big Earth Shake while our separate herds were preparing to make the journey to the valley, and some of our relatives did not make it. In fact, my entire herd was killed-ed, except for my family, who all made-ed it out."

"It no until we meet each other and other kids of different kinds, we take our own journey through dangerous places and battle with Sharptooth, and we find Great Valley and reunite with our families," explained Petrie.

Sparkle's eyes were wide with wonder. She had no idea until now that these kids were quite brave adventurers.

"You must be very brave to have ventured through such dangerous trenches, perilous forests and very dry places, and especially to have gone face-to-face with a Sharptooth at such a young age. It must have been terrifying," she said.

"It was, it was," Ducky nodded, "Petrie almost did not make it."

"Sharptooth stalk us, and we have to fight it by baiting it to river. Then, our friends push rock on him to drown him, … but … it catch me in its jaws as we drown it. Me fall in with it, and me had to scramble me way out," said Petrie as he shivered at that dreadful memory of one of his countless near-death experiences.

"Oh, my!" gasped Sparkle as she eyed Petrie, "You almost got eaten by a Sharptooth!?"

Petrie nodded, "And that not only time, either."

"For a moment, I thought-ed poor Petrie was dead," sniffled Ducky as she nuzzled her boyfriend's face while keeping him in a tight, cuddly hug that had lasted throughout Sparkle's entire story, "But when I saw him climb back up to the ledge, I felt-ed so happy that I hugged-ed him tightly and did not want to let go."

Petrie smiled sheepishly as he nuzzled Ducky's face in return. Sparkle felt rather speechless as she listened to the story of their almost deadly journey. Now that she knew that the Flyer was a survivor of such a scary event like that, she began to feel different about him, in a way that amazed her.

"I must say, Petrie, you are quite brave for your age," she said kindly.

"Well, me not really as brave as me friends," sighed Petrie, "Me still scared of many things, but … m-me get braver as me get older and bigger."

"You have, Petrie," agreed Ducky, earning a cute grin from her boyfriend.

"And you said you have friends that are all from different kinds?" recalled Sparkle.

"Yes," the children both nodded.

"We are friends with a Longneck, a Threehorn, a Spiketail whom my family adopted-ed, a Fast Runner, and even a Sharptooth," added Ducky.

"A Sharptooth?" gasped Sparkle with horror.

"He very friendly Sharptooth," assured Petrie, "We hatch him by accident not so long after we come to Great Valley, and he learn to get along with us. He swear never to harm anyone in Great Valley."

"I've never heard of a friendly Sharptooth before," said an astonished Sparkle.

"Someday, you should meet Chomper," suggested Ducky, "He is the friendliest Sharptooth around, and he really cares about all of us. He does, he does."

"Perhaps," agreed Sparkle, although she wasn't entirely convinced.

"So, yeah, we live in Great Valley for a while now, but still not that long," finished Petrie.

"But you have done a great job making yourselves at home in this valley," said Sparkle, "You have such great friends from what you've told me, and you're living a very happy life here."

Ducky and Petrie smiled at each other. They knew Sparkle was right. Their lives had been very happy ever since they moved to the Great Valley, even given the ridiculously large number of adventures and misadventures they had been on that nearly led to their deaths each time.

"You know, your friends, … well, most of them, … would definitely love this place."

"Especially my Spiketail brother, Spike, since he eats a lot," chuckled Ducky, with Petrie snickering along with her.

"Spike eat so much, it seem all he really do is eat, eat, eat," he chuckled.

"Anyways, if you can at least get your friends to come here sometime, it would be a delight to know that at least some dinosaurs would adore this place and try to spread the word. I haven't had such a thing happen for ten cold times."

"We tell our friends," agreed Petrie, "Maybe one day when we all can play together, we bring our friends here."

"Good idea, Petrie," grinned Ducky, "Littlefoot and the others would definitely love this place."

"Then it settled," smiled Petrie.

"You really do care about this place, don't you?" commented Sparkle.

"We do, we do," the two kids said together before laughing.

"Well, kids, would you like to stick around for a little while, or do you have other plans for today?" asked Sparkle.

"We have whole day to ourselves today, so me guess we can stay here for little while," said Petrie.

Ducky instantly nodded in agreement, and the two kids stood up and hugged each other's backs.

The Threehorn giggled as she watched the Swimmer and Flyer hug. She thought they looked so cute together.

"So, Ducky, you want to look around?" asked Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep!" answered Ducky, and the two ran underneath some of the trees and began admiring just how beautiful the forest still was despite what had happened in that storm many years ago.

Sparkle watched happily as her two guests happily admired her forest.

"Those two are just so adorable," she said to herself with a smile, "I've never met a Swimmer and Flyer whom are as close as they are. There's something very … strange … about them, … in a good way."

With that, the Threehorn stood back up and went back to looking after her trees.

* * *

Ducky and Petrie stayed in Pink Forest all day, taking in the beauty of such a gorgeous place. They browsed at the many pink tree stars and let their beautiful scent fill their sniffers soothingly.

"So, Ducky, … how you like Pink Forest?" asked Petrie.

"I am so glad you brought-ed me here, Petrie. I am, I am," replied Ducky, then she whispered in his ear, "I love this place so much, we could come here often and then have more fun at our secret forest cave."

"That sound so lovely," said Petrie thoughtfully, "Pink Forest, then secret cave. Nothing but love and beauty, it all about us, and we play lots of secret love games and share lots of kisses."

Ducky chuckled at those words, and she playfully hugged her Funny Flyer.

"I was just thinking, Petrie. When we are done here, wanna go to the secret cave?" asked Ducky.

"Me would love to do both in one day," answered Petrie eccentrically.

"Sweet!" cheered Ducky.

Petrie smiled brightly and kissed Ducky's bill again.

They looked up at the sky and noticed the Bright Circle beginning to set, and the two lovers were keen on getting to their secret forest cave as soon as possible.

Of course, though, they couldn't go without saying, 'goodbye' to Pink Forest's creator. They sprinted back onto the open pathway and spotted her simply gazing at one of her trees.

"We really like your forest, Sparkle," said Ducky.

Sparkle turned to the kids and smiled warmly.

"Thanks, kids," she said kindly.

"We have to get going, though," added Ducky, "We have plans for tonight."

"Okay," said Sparkle, "I hope you two come back soon."

"We do," nodded Petrie, "And we bring our friends with us someday soon, too."

"I would love to meet your friends," smiled Sparkle.

"Um, … is it okay if we take some pink tree stars with us, Sparkle?" asked Ducky as she secretly thought of an idea.

"Of course, little ones," replied Sparkle, "How many would you like?"

"Hmm," said Ducky, putting on her thinking face, "How about … six?"

"Six?" said a surprised Sparkle, "Wow. You must really be thinking of something."

Petrie gave Ducky a strange look, and she winked at him. The Flyer sheepishly chuckled as he realized just what she was planning.

"Here you go, kids," said Sparkle as she set the tree stars on the ground in front of them, "Six pink tree stars."

"Thank you, Sparkle!" the two kids said cheerfully as they each took three tree stars.

"Anytime, kids," remarked Sparkle kindly.

"Well, … goodbye, Sparkle," said Petrie as he and Ducky walked back underneath the trees.

"And thanks for telling us your story!" added Ducky.

"You're welcome, children!" replied Sparkle, "Bye!"

Having said their goodbyes to Sparkle, the Swimmer and Flyer journeyed underneath the trees, taking their pink tree stars with them. They had just one destination in mind for tonight …

* * *

A little while later, after sneaking through forests with their pink tree stars in hand, Ducky and Petrie found the entrance to the forest that contained their hideout. Their hearts leaped with excitement as they got closer to those bordering branches and tree stars.

It was then that they looked towards the Bright Circle and saw that Littlefoot's grandparents were conversing with each other. Their grandson was not present, indicating that he had not returned home yet. Chances were that he, Cera, Spike, Chomper and Ruby were still playing somewhere.

Even though they knew the elderly Longnecks were supportive of their forbidden relationship, they weren't quite comfortable about them seeing their pink tree stars. They desperately wanted to keep that a secret … for now, … until they did just what they were planning to do.

"Sssh," whispered Ducky, "Wait until they look away."

Petrie nodded and didn't make a sound as they watched the Longnecks' heads. They patiently waited until they looked away like they had done before. With each second, they seemed to get just a little more impatient. They really wished they were already in their little cave.

"Let's go look for Littlefoot, my dear," said Grandpa Longneck.

Upon hearing that, the Swimmer and Flyer immediately hid themselves behind a tree and listened to the Longnecks' footsteps as they walked right past them. They didn't move a muscle until they could no longer hear them. Ducky peeked out and saw that nobody else was within sight.

"The coast is clear, Petrie," she whispered to the Flyer.

"Let's run," panted Petrie, and together, the two ran across the grass, holding their tree stars tightly, and jumped into the little hole that marked where the tunnel was.

"Whew," they sighed in relief.

"We safe now," said Petrie.

"Let's go," chuckled Ducky, and the two excitedly ran down the very long tunnel that was only small enough for the two of them. Their hearts leaped with excitement as they felt their hideout drawing nearer and nearer. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, but they were happy about that because it meant that their cave was far away from the rest of the valley's residents.

Finally, they approached the right-hand bend and brushed through the leaves covering it, and Ducky skipped through the last leg of the tunnel with Petrie following closely. They brushed past the last tree star and jumped, and they found themselves with their feet on the moist grass of their special forest cave.

"We here!" cheered Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep!" shouted Ducky happily.

They looked to their right and saw their red shiny stone neckwear still sitting safely against one of the moss-covered walls of the cave. Next to it was the flower Ducky had found. The pink tree star that Petrie had found had been stuck to it to make it look like a beautiful combination that both kids loved very much.

The two set their pink tree stars down, and they sat down to catch their breath. They knew they had plenty of time, and they knew it was best to settle down before they began their next special evening.

Petrie smiled brightly just as Ducky did. They both knew what they wanted to do tonight.

However, as they explored their thoughts, those bad memories of yesterday flashed through their heads, and they looked uneasily at each other. The previous day's events were still so fresh, even after such a refreshing day at Pink Forest. That alone would not be enough for them to truly get over those frightening night terrors.

"Petrie?" said Ducky nervously.

"Yes, Ducky?" replied Petrie.

Ducky sighed before she scooted right in front of Petrie until their feet pressed against each other and held both of his hands.

"I did not wish to bring this up, … but … I am still scared-ed after what happened-ed yesterday," she said softly.

"Me, too," Petrie responded, "Me was so scared in Black Rock, … and me sleep story even scarier."

"I know, Petrie," said Ducky, "You know, … I was so worried-ed about you while you were gone. So much that I thought-ed I would never see you again."

"Ducky, … me just want you to know that even if … things like wind or Sharpteeth, if we ever go adventuring again, may try to separate us, … me will always try to find me way back to you," said Petrie.

"I will do the same for you, Petrie," nodded Ducky, "I could not bear us being separated-ed, and I do not want it to ever happen again."

"Me neither," said Petrie, shaking his head.

Then, another question came to Ducky's mind, one she had wanted to ask Petrie for some time.

"This question may … offend you, … or something, … but … how often do you, … well, … have bad sleep stories that, … um, …"

"Make me wet myself?" finished Petrie, knowing what she was trying to ask, "It pretty bad. Me still not over that one night during cold time when me have that very scary sleep story and me brothers and sisters kick me out."

"I know, Petrie," said Ducky sympathetically, "If I were there, I would tell your brothers and sisters to leave you alone."

"They no understand me," Petrie pouted as he looked down at the ground, thinking of his heartless siblings, "They always laugh at me and call me nest-wetting baby."

"My brothers and sisters do not make fun of me when I wet the nest after a scary sleep story," said Ducky.

"They probably more kind than mine," lamented Petrie.

"Please do not feel bad, Petrie," sympathized Ducky, "We both can get very scared-ed sometimes, but in the end, they are just sleep stories."

"Yeah, but they seem so real," said Petrie.

"Petrie, … I would like to ask you something," said Ducky.

"What is it, Ducky?" asked Petrie.

Ducky took a deep breath and looked into Petrie's eyes before she hesitantly began speaking her question …

"Would you be okay if we slept-ed here tonight? Just the two of us? If we have bad sleep stories and have … accidents, then nobody will be around to laugh at us. We … could kind of be a few such kids … together. If you have a scary sleep story, then I will calm you down. If I have a bad sleep story, then you can calm me down. Is that okay?"

Petrie perked up at such an idea. Although he knew they would leave their families worried, he had always wanted to sleep in a much more peaceful place than his own home, always being pushed around by his siblings who had no love for him. He could never turn down such an opportunity that seemed to come once every warm season.

"Me would love that, Ducky," he spoke in a soft, happy voice.

Ducky promptly pulled her Funny Flyer in for a hug, and he hugged her in return. They nuzzled each other for a moment before they stood back up and chuckled lightly.

"There something me want to show you first," said Petrie.

"Okay," replied Ducky, "What is it?"

"Wait here," Petrie instructed, and he crawled up the rock steps and back into the tunnel. Ducky waited patiently for a moment before he came back out, carrying two tree stars, one small and one extremely large.

"Whoa! That is a large tree star, Petrie," commented Ducky as she stared in surprise at the much larger tree star.

The Flyer set the tree stars down and grabbed the smaller one.

"During cold time, … after me wet nest because of bad sleep story, … Mama have idea in case me wet nest again. Me … only do it just that one night, … and it embarrass me, … but it work," he explained, "You with me?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," nodded Ducky, "I understand so far."

"So, me Mama place tree star on me back," Petrie began in a rather unhappy voice that told Ducky he was not very pleased about this, and he placed the tree star on his back just like he had described, "Like this, … then she put one point between me legs like this and cover it up to me chest. Next, … she take two points around me over me legs and tie them together in front. This hold the other one in place. Then, … she take last two points and put them over me shoulders, … and tie those together, too."

Petrie did everything as he had described to Ducky, and before he knew it, he was wearing his tree star in the same way he had done that terrible night during the cold time, with his crotch covered, and two knots over his waist and chest.

Ducky nodded in understanding as she saw how it was done, and she stood up and rubbed his shoulders gently once she saw how ashamed he felt about doing this.

"I understand, Petrie," she whispered to him, "So, if you were to wet yourself, it would land in the tree star instead of the ground?"

"Yes," sighed Petrie, blushing and quivering.

"Please do not feel ashamed-ed of this when it is just the two of us alone. I do not mind, my Funny Flyer. In fact, I think I would like to try it, too."

"But that not be easy for you. You have tail and me no have tail," Petrie pointed out, "Then again, … that … why me have this huge tree star."

"At least, I can try," said Ducky, and she grabbed the larger tree star and placed it on her back. She held two ends over her shoulders while Petrie came behind her and carefully covered her tail with the tree star.

Then, he took the bottom point and covered her crotch with it, prompting Ducky to pull it up while he grabbed two more points and covered her waist with them, tying the ends together tightly. The Swimmer took the two points over her shoulders and tied those together, and Petrie stepped back and saw, to his surprise, that it appeared to have fit her quite well.

"This is not bad," commented Ducky, "It is actually very comfortable."

"Me guess so," chuckled Petrie sheepishly.

"I think we should call these … Sleeping Stars," said Ducky.

"Sleeping stars!?"

Petrie laughed so hard that he fell on his back, swinging his legs, and the Swimmer laughed along with him.

"So, … I guess that since we will not have to worry about that, … would you like to see what we can do with our little collection of pink tree stars?" asked Ducky.

This immediately brightened Petrie's mood. Suddenly, he didn't care that they were wearing sleeping stars.

Once Petrie had calmed down, the two each placed one pink tree star on their backs and brought two points over their shoulders, two points under their arms (or wings, in Petrie's case) and kept one point covering their backs. They then did the same with two more tree stars, instead covering their chests with them. They didn't have to tie any points together, as the sugar-coated pink stars seemed to stick together very easily. Finally, they eagerly grabbed their shiny stone neckwear and put them on around their necks.

"You look pretty playful," giggled Ducky as she admired Petrie's new appearance.

"You, too," Petrie chuckled as he smiled at how cute Ducky looked with her new look.

With their red shiny stones on, they took their last two pink tree stars and tasted them by closing their lips and sliding the leaves back and forth without chewing. The sweet taste poured into their mouths, and their tongues were instantly soothed by the sweetness of these gorgeous tree stars. They swooshed with their mouths to spread the taste around and mix it with their saliva.

"Mm, mmm," murmured Ducky happily, and she swallowed some saliva so she could open her mouth and speak, "This tastes really good."

"Me know," said Petrie, "These so sweet like sweets!"

The two laughed and playfully placed the tree stars on top of their heads to complete their new appearances. They looked at each other and smiled brightly. It felt very complete now. They each thought the other looked so beautiful that they felt those strange sensations of excitement in their chests again. For a brief moment, they began breathing quickly from the excitement, but they almost immediately realized it was happening again, and they chuckled and settled down, although their hearts were pounding with the anticipation of another fun night.

"So, Ducky, … wanna dance on pond?" asked Petrie.

"I would love that, Petrie," answered Ducky, "I would, I would."

With that, the two gorgeously-dressed children held hands and hopped on one foot each over the green floating pads on the pond until they landed cutely on the center pad. The Bright Circle bathed them with orange light as they smiled at each other. They held each other's hands once more and struck a pose, looking at each other's sparkling eyes with big smiles. Then, just as they were about to start their dance, some fish swam up to the surface of the pond and prepared themselves to make some music to accompany the kids' dance.

"Hello again," said a slightly surprised Petrie.

"This is going to be so much fun!" chuckled Ducky, knowing what the fish were about to do.

Within a moment, the two children could hear the sound of one of the fish tapping two sticks together for a warmup, and this was followed by a few more fish banging on some rocks to create a favorable rhythm that Ducky and Petrie could very easily dance playfully to.

"This one for our love," the lovers said to each other in unison, and they tapped their feet to the rhythm of the music before they performed their first dance moves of the evening with the Bright Circle shining directly on them.

The fish played a slightly different tune than the one they played last time, but the two loving dinosaurs found it very pleasurable for their ears, and they pulled off some of the most playful and quite sweetening dance moves any dinosaur could think of, child or adult. They clapped each other's feet like they did on the morning after they confessed their love, performed some more of their spinning moves which involved one of them spinning while the other one slid underneath after each spin, and even danced with Petrie on Ducky's back for more childish flavor. At one point, Petrie even childishly sucked on Ducky's head crest with his beak while she carried him around with her dance moves, and the Swimmer felt that it was so soothing.

The dance and its accompanying tune lasted for more than five minutes, but the kids never stopped for a moment. This was just too wonderful a dance to stop until the music was over, even if they got tired.

Eventually, the fish wrapped up their song with a closing drum solo by banging on rocks with sticks, and the two lovers stood on the center pad and hugged each other's backs with one arm each while stretching their other arms outward as if they were going to wave to the Bright Circle. The fish all applauded the children's performance, making some strange cheering sounds.

"That so much fun!" cheered Petrie.

"I loved-ed every second of it! Yep, yep, yep!" chuckled Ducky.

Petrie giggled as Ducky's cheerful, "Yep, yep, yep," greatly warmed his heart. It was the most cheerful, "Yep, yep, yeps," that he loved most of all.

Then, a sudden thought struck Petrie …

"Hey! You know that little bit we sing yesterday? Me think me think of nice little song we can sing … with a little help," he finished, gesturing to the fish.

Ducky chuckled, "I think I am in the happiest-est mood right now, I would love to do that, Petrie."

"Yay!" cheered Petrie, making Ducky laugh.

The two kids playfully poked each other's shoulders and sang their little tune for the fish to hear …

" _Doop. Doop. Doopity-da, dee, dee, da, da._

 _Beep. Boop. Boopity-da, bee, bee-da, da."_

They sang that tune several times as one of the fishes began playing on some rocks rhythmically along to it. Eventually, the other fish began adding the rest of the instrumentation until they were playing the exact same tune the kids had sung. The duo stopped and listened to their song being played so brilliantly by the fish, and they smiled so brightly and began to sing with some words that came right from the top of their heads …

" _Me see a Sweet Swimmer."_

" _I see a Funny Flyer."_

" _Waiting for such a happy time."_

" _From high in the sky."_

" _Or the deep blue sea."_

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh._

 _Your heart is always mine."_

They held hand and marched in a circle on the green pad they were standing on, while the fish repeated the tune that had started the song in. Then, Petrie gazed at Ducky and sung in a voice she thought was so sweet …

" _You think me funny whenever we play._

 _Always make you happy every day._

 _It because me really want to see you smile._

 _See you shine every once in a while._

 _Seem like it destiny it meant to be,_

 _Hearts beating together, just you and me._

 _Come with me and we can float and fly._

 _And one day we go so high we touch the sky."_

Ducky smiled cutely as she listened to Petrie's sweet words, and they started singing their chorus again.

" _Me see a Sweet Swimmer."_

" _I see a Funny Flyer."_

" _Waiting for such a happy time."_

" _From high in the sky."_

" _Or the deep blue sea."_

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh._

 _Your heart is always mine."_

Ducky playfully hugged Petrie, and they held hands and kissed each other before Ducky broke into her verse as she fluttered her eyelids to put such a cute smile on the Flyer's face.

" _Look at you flipping, flapping, doing your thing._

 _Always a wonder with those wings._

 _You are so cute when I hear you squeak._

 _Let me hear a squeakily squeak from your beak!"_

The Swimmer poked at Petrie's sides in a playful manner, and the Flyer instantly felt tickled by this that he laughed cutely.

" _You make my heart really leap so high._

 _Maybe just like you, I could touch the sky._

 _We splish, splash, splosh and flip, flap and fly!_

 _Just the thing for our adorable eyes!"_

Petrie couldn't help but giggle as he found Ducky's words to be funny but loving at the same time. Once more, they sang their chorus.

" _Me see a Sweet Swimmer."_

" _I see a Funny Flyer."_

" _Waiting for such a happy time."_

" _From high in the sky."_

" _Or the deep blue sea."_

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh._

 _Your heart is always mine."_

Ducky grabbed Petrie and placed him on her back while hugging him with their arms behind both of their backs, and she hopped on both feet in rhythm to the music the fish were providing. The green pad seemed to bounce just a little and soak Ducky's feet, but she enjoyed the pleasant sensation.

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh._

 _Your heart is always mine."_

Petrie kissed Ducky's head crest again, and he slid off her back just before she turned around and hugged him from behind with one arm whilst taking his free arm with her other. They spun around to face the Bright Circle, and they nuzzled their cheeks together as they danced in rhythm before the fish finally ended their song. The kids wrapped up their performance with a sweet pose as they smiled at the Bright Circle and let it shine on their faces.

The fish once more applauded the children's performance before the finally dived back down into the water below.

"Thanks, guys!" Petrie called into the water before he smiled at Ducky.

"That was so beautiful!" giggled Ducky.

"Me love that so much, just as much as me love you!" replied Petrie.

Unable to resist, the Flyer playfully smooched Ducky's bill for several seconds, earning a happy laugh from her as his love for her sunk into her heart. Right away, she knew why he had done so.

"Petrie, my Funny Flyer!" laughed Ducky.

"Ducky, me Sweet Swimmer!" giggled Petrie in return, "Me love you so much, Ducky!"

"I love you so much, too, Petrie!" smiled Ducky.

"This be one playful night," Petrie sighed happily.

"I do not want this night to end, Petrie," said Ducky.

"Me neither, Ducky," agreed Petrie, "Me wish we could sit here with these tree stars and shiny stones on, and just snuggle together under Bright Circle forever."

"That would be so pleasant," said Ducky as she held Petrie and jumped across the pads until they reached the damp grass again, "We can always share our love for each other while feeding each other lots of warmth and kisses."

The Swimmer released the Flyer from her tight hug, and he began to yawn. Only now they began to realize just how tired their dancing and singing must have gotten them.

"If only me have me snuggling stick here," sighed Petrie sadly.

"But you have me, Petrie, remember?" responded Ducky.

"Oh, yeah," chuckled Petrie sheepishly.

"Hmm, … I have an idea," said Ducky, and she crawled into the tunnel and returned with yet another large tree star; one that looked big enough to cover their whole bodies; along with a couple of sticks.

"Whoa!" gasped Petrie, nearly startled by the size of the tree star.

"Maybe we can sleep with these to keep us warm," suggested Ducky.

"Okay," nodded Petrie, "That sound nice."

Ducky put the sticks down and laid them out in a neat pattern, while Petrie took a quick drink from a tiny waterfall nearby. When he came back, Ducky took a drink of her own, and she returned to find the Flyer already lying down on his side against the sticks. The Swimmer promptly crawled in next to him and covered them from shoulders to feet in their huge tree star.

"This very nice way for us to snuggle together," whispered Petrie.

"It is, it is. Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky.

"This very warm and comfortable."

"I am always happy to share sleep time with my special Flyer," smiled Ducky.

Petrie blushed as his smile grew wider, "Awww, Ducky! Me special Swimmer!"

"Aww, Petrie! My lovely one!" laughed Ducky, and she smooched Petrie's beak for several seconds to reward him with lots of love.

The Flyer partially closed his eyes with a big smile as he felt her kiss sink into his face and warm his heart.

Once Ducky stopped her kiss, the two lovers laughed and looked at each other seductively with the top half of their eyes closed. They knew why they were looking at each other this way, and they knew exactly what they would do next …

Ducky opened her mouth and playfully pulled Petrie's beak in, making the Flyer giggle with a muffled voice as his mouth was sealed shut inside his girlfriend's mouth. Then, with just enough room to do it, the Flyer opened his mouth slightly, and they instantly began playing with each other's tongues while Petrie felt saliva splashing all over his beak. They closed their eyes and moaned in pleasure while they relaxed and sucked each other's mouths, their tongues dancing around as they exchanged saliva to go with lots of love and warmth. Their tongues picked up the taste of the pink tree stars, and they smiled as they enjoyed their now-tasty kiss.

After several minutes, the pair released their mouths and began to pant frantically for much-needed air. They wished their kiss could have lasted longer, but they still needed to breathe.

"That so pleasant," grinned Petrie with his beak drenched in saliva, "It taste so good, and now you smell so good."

Ducky laughed, "That was so sweet. Yep, yep, yep! Did I warm up your face a lot, my Funny Flyer?"

"Very pampering, me Sweet Swimmer," answered Petrie.

The children giggled, and Ducky pulled Petrie closer and wrapped an arm around him to help him keep warm in their new little sleeping spot. She turned him so that his back was against her chest, and she began to suck on his small head crest to warm up his head. Petrie smiled cutely as his head received a pleasant sensation. Ducky then bent her legs and pointed her feet upward, making Petrie's feet do the same underneath their blanketing tree star.

"How does that feel, Petrie?" asked Ducky seductively.

"Beautiful, Ducky," sighed Petrie relaxingly, and he slowly started to close his eyes, "No stop, me love."

"You are mine to cuddle and kiss forever, Petrie," grinned Ducky, "Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie put on one of his most adorable smiles as he heard Ducky's catchphrase once again, and he closed his eyes while the Swimmer continued to suck on his head crest. He allowed her to keep soothing his head until she turned him around to face her. He briefly opened his eyes to smile at her, and she smiled back. Each felt so happy to be enjoying this moment with the other, wearing their sleeping stars, pink tree stars and shiny stone neckwear, relaxing on their nice, new sleeping spot, being comfortably blanketed by a big tree star, and being soothed by the smell of pink tree stars. It felt so complete for a night all to themselves.

Eventually, Petrie closed his eyes again and began to sleep rumble softly, indicating that his beloved Swimmer's cuddly snuggle and kissing had lullabied him to sleep. He didn't mind falling asleep with his beak still coated in Ducky's sticky saliva. He thought the warm sensation of it felt rather pleasant.

"Sleep well, my Funny Flyer," chuckled Ducky quietly, "I will keep you warm in my loving hold while you doze."

"You … sleep well, … too, … me Sweet Swimmer," whispered Petrie in between sleep rumbles, smiling as he fell into a deep sleep, "Goodnight, Ducky."

"Goodnight, Petrie."

Ducky closed her eyes and began to let out some sleep rumbles of her own. Her arms instinctively pulled Petrie in to keep him in a tight snuggle. Her tail wrapped around his back and further soothed him. The two children felt their faces touching and smiled all through the night as they slept so cozily. This had undoubtedly been the night of their lives.

* * *

 ** _So, I managed to pull off my conservative strategy, and I think it paid off nicely. This is actually three chapters from the old version combined into one. I know this may not have offered too much in terms of the story plot, but I hope its cuteness made up for it._**

 ** _ ** _I honestly felt that Sparkle's story of Pink Forest in the original version was a bit strange, and I was sure many of you would probably have a little hard time understanding it, so I condensed it to just one flashback instead of having an entire chapter of flashbacks like I did last time, in order to keep this chapter going at a steady pace. I didn't want to slow it down any further than I may have already done, so here we just have the storm flashback, because I thought it was the most important one and therefore the one worth keeping in._**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _As for the song Ducky and Petrie sing towards the end of the chapter, it was melodically inspired by another childhood favorite of mine... the 1986 Kidsongs-exclusive tune "Water World."_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _Just imagine if there was an instrumental version, and we had Ducky and Petrie sing along to that. Who doesn't like the idea of them singing in front of a Yamaha DX7? LOL! Honestly, those 80's synth melodies are catchy, and since the characters are children, who wouldn't want to have them sing a little kiddy song to each other?_**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _I should have the next chapter posted by the end of this coming weekend, so if anyone has been keeping track (which I highly doubt because of my updating pace), expect the next chapter no later than Sunday night!_**_**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _See you then!_**_**_**_**_**


	15. Chapter 14: Always By Your Side

_**CHAPTER 14**_

 _ **Always By Your Side**_

* * *

Mama Flyer flew over the Great Valley as the early light from the Bright Circle began to shine over the lush landscape. Worry had consumed her throughout the night. She had been eagerly awaiting Petrie's return home for hours, but as the Night Circle came up, her son never returned. When she woke up in the morning to find that Petrie was still missing, she began to panic. He could be anywhere. He could have flown with his friends to the Mysterious Beyond again, or something awful might have happened to him while he was trying to make his way home in the dark. All she knew was that she had to find her son at all costs.

"Petrie!? Where are you!?" she called below as she soared over the river, scanning for any sign of her youngest child, but there was nothing but the everyday sound of other dinosaurs eating their breakfast, "Oh, where is my little Petrie?"

Soon, she came to the Swimmer nest, and she noticed that the two parents seemed to be searching frantically around their nest just as she had done herself. She glanced at Spike and noticed that something was a bit off …

Ducky was nowhere to be found, either.

"Ducky!? Where have you gone!?" called Mama Swimmer.

Mama Flyer began to sense the very high possibility that maybe, just maybe, Petrie and Ducky had gone off to some quiet place and forgotten to return home. If Ducky was missing just as Petrie was, then it was only certain that the two had spent the night together, … up to something.

"Mrs. Swimmer!" called Mama Flyer as she soared her way down and landed on a rock near the nest.

Mama and Papa Swimmer turned and took notice of her arrival, and they frantically ran up to them, sweating pouring from their faces.

"Oh, Ms. Flyer! Have you seen Ducky anywhere!?" panted Papa Swimmer.

"In fact, I was about to ask if any of you have seen Petrie," responded Mama Flyer, "He never returned home last night, and I woke up to find he was still missing."

"Him, too?" gasped Mama Swimmer.

Suddenly, a thought snapped into the Swimmers' heads. If Petrie had been missing for as long as Ducky was, then surely, they would have to had gone off somewhere during the night and had forgotten to return to their nests. It just had to be possible if both were still missing by morning.

"My dear, … I think I have a hunch," Mama Swimmer said to her mate.

"We haven't seen Ducky and Petrie since they left here yesterday morning," he pointed out, "I think … you're right."

"They must have gone out somewhere," Mama Flyer deduced.

"But where?" asked Mama Swimmer, "They could be anywhere, and what of the possibility of whether they're safe or not? Oh, those kids could be anywhere right now!"

"Are you willing to help me find them, Mrs. Swimmer?" offered Mama Flyer.

"It would be much help with an eye in the sky," nodded Mama Swimmer, and she turned to her mate, "Would you look after Spike and the kids for me?"

"No problem, dear. Just don't be gone long. Wherever Ducky and Petrie are, let's just hope we can bring them back home safely," said Papa Swimmer.

"Thanks, dear. I very much appreciate it," sighed Mama Swimmer.

"Let's get going. The sooner the better," urged Mama Flyer, and she took back to the skies before Mama Swimmer had a chance to share a brief kiss with her mate.

"See you soon, dear," she said to him as she turned and left.

"Bring Ducky home safely, dear," responded Papa Swimmer before she disappeared.

* * *

Mama Swimmer took glances into forests, while Mama Flyer continued to scan the valley from above, but still there was no trace of either of their children anywhere. Their worries began to completely take over them as they became more desperate to find their children. They looked everywhere and asked numerous dinosaurs if they had seen a small green Swimmer and a small brown Flyer, but none could recall seeing them.

Eventually, the two came to a very wide path between two forests, and straight ahead was the home of the Longnecks. They let out a huge sigh of relief when they noticed that both Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were there and having breakfast. If anyone knew where Ducky and Petrie were, then surely the Longnecks would with their incredible instincts.

"Hello?" called Mama Swimmer.

The Longnecks paused for a moment and turned to notice their coming visitors.

"Ah, hello there, Mrs. Swimmer and Ms. Flyer," Grandpa Longneck greeted them warmly.

His mate almost immediately noticed how rather pale and frantic the Swimmer and Flyer looked, and she even saw what looked like sweat running down their faces. They were panting heavily and appeared very tired.

"Are you two alright?" she asked them, "You look exhausted."

"Ducky and Petrie … are missing," panted Mama Swimmer.

"They never returned home last night, and when we woke up this morning, they were still not home," added Mama Flyer, "We can't find them anywhere."

"Would either of you happen to have any idea where they might have gotten off to? Oh, our poor children could be anywhere right now! Maybe even the Mysterious Beyond!" cried Mama Swimmer.

"I highly doubt they're in the Mysterious Beyond, since Littlefoot was right here this morning," Grandma Longneck pointed out.

"Wait a minute!" gasped Grandpa Longneck as he suddenly remembered something.

Immediately, the Swimmer and Flyer mothers perked up and stared at him as if pleading for information.

"I just recalled!" he said, "A few times lately, I've noticed them crawling into some little space in those trees right over there."

He nodded his head to gesture them to look in that direction, and they glanced at the trees but couldn't quite find anything odd about them. Mama Flyer looked towards the ground, and she suddenly noticed what looked like a very tiny hole made up of curving branches covered with tree stars.

"What is it, Ms. Flyer?" asked Mama Swimmer as she noticed her eyes fixed on a particular spot.

"Yes, … I see something … very … strange," the Flyer slowly responded as she approached those curving branches that were so low to the ground. The hole looked as though it was just big enough for Ducky and Petrie to fit through, even after their recent growth spurt. None of their other friends could possibly have been able to fit their way through. She flew up to a branch to get a higher perspective, and she noticed how the branches and tree stars seemed to form a very narrow tunnel that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"I see … a tunnel, … big enough only for Petrie and Ducky to fit through, apparently," she said.

"A few evenings ago, Ducky and Petrie were here, and they claimed to have found some … very special hideout, in their words," said Grandpa Longneck.

"I wouldn't be surprised if maybe, just maybe, … they probably sneaked their way in while we weren't looking, … and I would probably deduce that they never came back out."

"Maybe they spent the night in there," guessed Grandpa Longneck, "They did describe whatever it was in that forest to be … extraordinarily beautiful."

"Do you see anything, Ms. Flyer?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Not yet. Nothing but just a tunnel," answered Mama Flyer, "I'm going to fly my way through and follow the trail from above until I find anything of interest. I'll be back in probably a few minutes."

"Good luck," said Mama Swimmer.

"Thank you," responded Mama Flyer, and she lifted herself off the branch she was perching on and began to slowly fly her way through the forest, never taking her eyes off the trail. She flew very slowly so that she wouldn't bump her head on any branches that might get in her way. Whenever she looked up, it was only for a split second to make sure nothing was in her way before she stared back down at the tunnel again. She knew this tiny path just had to lead to somewhere. If the Longnecks were correct, then this could surely lead to whatever place it was that they had described. She would not stop soaring until she found the end of the trail.

She briefly glanced to her left, and then to her right, and she saw hundreds of trees bordering the path. It appeared to be very well isolated from the rest of the valley, and she was sure that this "special place" just had to be a good distance from where anyone could hear them, as if by pure luck when they first discovered it.

Eventually, she noticed the tunnel curving to the right, and she lowered herself to get a closer look. She flew around a tree and slowed herself down once she noticed the end of the trail very near. She came down to the ground and brushed her way through some low branches and tree stars. She then came across some very large tree stars, and she made an instinctive guess that whatever was right behind them was the place the Longnecks said the children had claimed to have found.

Taking a deep breath, Mama Flyer slowly grabbed a tree star with one of her hands and cautiously opened it slightly, providing her with a gap just big enough for her to peek inside. She hid her beak underneath the tree star and left only her eyes exposed to anything that might have been on the other side.

That was when … she saw it …

… a tiny lake that was bordered mostly by moist, green grass, with rocks on the western horizon. All around the place were large tree stars and branches which seemed to shield the area very well from anyone else. Above were more tree branches stretching across the area with more tree stars as if they were forming a ceiling much like one in a cave. Only the tiniest spots of light were poking their way through. Five floating green pads were calmly floating on the lake, and the water seemed very calm and silent. Mama Flyer was sure that whatever was on the other side of those rocks was probably a narrow waterfall.

Then, she looked down toward the damp grass, … and her heart nearly skipped a beat in surprise. She just barely held back a huge sigh of relief …

There were Ducky and Petrie, sleeping soundly with a large tree star blanketing them from shoulders to toes, their heads resting on sticks. Pink tree stars were on top of their heads, and the smell of red tree sweets and sweet bubbles began to hang in the air, a scent she recognized from that visit to Pink Forest the other day.

Mama Flyer looked to her right and noticed the flower Ducky had found, sitting nice and tall in the corner. The pink tree star that Petrie had gone through so much trouble to find was stuck against the flower's stem. She chuckled quietly as she thought it was a very adorable sight because of how creative the two apparently were.

She shifted her glance back down to the two sleeping children and felt her sigh of relief just waiting to come out of her beak. She was so happy that Petrie and Ducky were at least safe, … and comfortable by the looks of it. They appeared to be perfectly content as she noticed bright grins on their faces as they sleep rumbled cutely. The hunch that she and the Swimmers had were correct, just as they had guessed. The two were sleeping together alone in their isolated hideout where they apparently spent their evenings together, engaging in childish love activities just like they had described. The thought of it all nearly brought a happy tear to Mama Flyer's eyes, but she held it back and climbed up a tree so that she could make her way inside without making a sound. She knew that brushing against the tree stars would surely get their attention, and she wanted to … surprise them a little once she announced her presence.

She squeezed her way in between two large trees and slowly came back down onto the wet grass. She tiptoed her way toward the sleeping children and sat down next to their little sleeping spot. She waited a few moments to make her move, and once she knew the time was right, she brought a hand down and began to gently poke on their blanketed shoulders.

Before long, the little Swimmer and Flyer's sleep rumbles turned to soft, bubbly giggles as the new sensations tickled them ever so slightly. Mama Flyer held back a humorous chuckle of her own and began wiggling her fingers against the kids from their shoulders to their feet. Even the blanketing tree star couldn't protect them from being tickled, as they began laughing adorably.

"Heeheeheehehehehehahahahahahaha!" laughed Petrie.

"Mmmhmmkehehehehehehahahahahahahahahaha!" giggled Ducky.

"Duhuhuckeeheeheeheeheeeheehy! Stahahahahop!" chortled Petrie.

"I aham not doing thahahahahahat!" responded Ducky through her laughter.

Only now did the children begin to suspect that they were no longer alone in their forest cave. Surely, someone must have managed to find them, and if that was the case …

Ducky and Petrie gasped and opened their eyes. They stared at each other and panicked as they glanced at their surroundings. Then, they heard someone tapping a foot against the ground right next to their sleeping spot.

They noticed Flyer feet standing right in front of them, and when they looked up, they saw the familiar cerulean blue wings of a certain Flyer chuckling at them with a somewhat mischievous smirk.

"M-Ma-Mommy!?" gasped Petrie.

"Uh, … um, … hehe, … hello, Ms. Flyer," said Ducky sheepishly.

"Well, it's about time I found you two," said Mama Flyer in a stern yet playful tone.

"H-how you find us?" stammered Petrie.

"Mrs. Swimmer and I were looking all over the Great Valley for you two, and Littlefoot's grandparents told us you must have crawled in here," said Mama Flyer, "I'm sure you must know just how worried we were last night when you failed to return home. We were especially horrified when we woke up this morning and found that you were still missing."

Ducky and Petrie blushed and looked at each other as they realized their big mistake. They knew they were in big trouble now. Surely, once they made their way out, they would be in for a severe scolding from their parents for not coming back home like they should have done.

"We are … very sorry, Ms. Flyer," Ducky apologized.

"Very, … very sorry," added Petrie.

"We just … could not resist," finished Ducky.

"The temptation to spend the night here like you mentioned you wanted to do?" said Mama Flyer, "At least you were in a safe place, and I'm relieved that you were safe."

"You told-ed us that we would be allowed-ed to sleep here e-every once in a while, … did you?" Ducky reminded her, although she didn't know if that was correct or not.

"Actually, we did, … but only if you told us ahead of time," answered Mama Flyer, "We don't mind you sleeping here sometimes, but you should tell us first whenever you want to do it. We need to be able to know where you are at all times so that we won't be worried about you."

Ducky and Petrie sunk their heads in shame. They felt so guilty for leaving their families so worried about them and leaving them with the possibility that something terrible could have happened to them again. They knew they should have learned that lesson after their many adventures, but it seemed that they just couldn't remember it.

"We so sorry," quivered Petrie.

"We are, we are. Yes, yes, yes," sighed Ducky sadly.

"Listen, kids. I'm happy you found a nice, peaceful place to sleep, but in the future, if you want to sleep here again, just ask us first, okay?" said Mama Flyer.

Ducky and Petrie looked up at her and nodded, "Okay."

"We … not in trouble, are we?" gulped Petrie.

"That depends, I guess," his mother shrugged, earning nervous gulps from both children, "Ducky, your mother is waiting just outside the forest for you. I suppose you two should get up and stretch, and we'll meet outside when you come out, okay?"

"Okay," the kids nodded.

Mama Flyer patted their heads and grinned a little.

"I suppose you two had quite a good night in here," she said kindly.

"We did, we did," nodded Ducky.

"Yeah. We sleep very comfy in here," added Petrie.

"I'm happy to hear you had a pleasant night together. That's what matters to me," smiled Mama Flyer.

Ducky and Petrie blushed a little as they looked at each other, and the Swimmer finally sat up and pulled up their blanketing tree star. As Mama Flyer glanced at what they were wearing, she held back a chuckle as she noticed just how cute they appeared to be. She noticed pink tree stars covering their chests and red shiny stones hanging from around their necks, and it seemed as though Petrie had revealed to Ducky her idea of wearing tree stars over their crotches to avoid wetting their sleeping spot.

"Well, Petrie, I see you shared my idea with Ducky," she commented.

Petrie blushed sheepishly and nervously chuckled, "Well, … me guess it good way to keep us from wetting sleeping spot if we have more night terrors."

"I thought-ed it was very comfortable. Yep, yep, yep," grinned Ducky.

"It really does help when you don't want to wet your sleeping spots," nodded Mama Flyer, "And think about it, Petrie: when you sleep here, you don't have to worry about your brothers and sisters abusing you."

"Yeah," said Petrie wondrously, "Me like sleeping here. Me so tired of me brothers and sisters laughing at me for wetting nest."

"If we do have night terrors in here, … this can be a way for us to, … you know, … be a couple of nest-wetters together, … much like not fitting in together, like Guido said-ed," Ducky pointed out.

"Yeah," chuckled Petrie.

"I'm happy you found a place where you can always be happy, and it shows how much you really mean to each other," beamed Mama Flyer, and as the two children stood up and stretched, she lifted them up and hugged them both. The kids hugged each other while nuzzling her beak at the same time. The three-way hug felt like the most heartwarming thing to wake up to in such a happy place where there was literally quite nothing to worry about whatsoever, a place where Ducky and Petrie could enjoy their deepest desires to their hearts' content.

"Me love you, Mom," Petrie sighed happily.

"I love you, too, my little Petrie," replied Mama Flyer soothingly.

"And me love you so much, Ducky," said Petrie as he looked at his beloved Sweet Swimmer.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," chuckled Ducky, earning yet another happy giggle from her Funny Flyer.

"I'll let you two have some breakfast before you join us, … although I think it would be wise to take those tree stars and shiny stones off and leave them here for when you come back. We don't want anyone else to see them, now do we?" said Mama Flyer.

"Okay, Ms. Flyer," nodded Ducky.

"Besides, … these pink tree stars feel … sticky, … and sleeping stars feel … a little … sticky, too," said Petrie.

"Sleeping stars?" said a confused Mama Flyer.

"That is what I decided-ed to call these tree stars that help us with wetting our spot," explained Ducky.

"Ah, I see," said Mama Flyer as she understood what the Swimmer meant, "Have some breakfast first, then have a nice little bath to wash the sticky stuff off. Once you've done that, we'll be waiting just outside, okay?"

"Okay, Mama," said Petrie.

Mama Flyer set the two children back down, and she stood up and lifted herself towards the ceiling of branches and tree stars as she soared towards the gap she had squeezed through.

"I'll see you in a little, alright? Don't keep us waiting too long, kids," she told them with a wink.

"We will not, Ms. Flyer," answered Ducky.

"See you then, Mama," added Petrie.

With one last smile, Mama Flyer disappeared through the trees, and Ducky and Petrie were left alone for the moment to relax and contemplate what could be ahead of them. Although Petrie was relieved that his mother had let him off easily, Ducky was worried that her parents would severely scold her for leaving them worried about her all night, unless Petrie's mom managed to calm Ducky's mom enough so that she would be gentler towards her when they came out. They had no idea what was in store for them today, but they hoped it would be a good day.

The two lovers looked at each other and admired how cute they looked while wearing their sleeping stars, pink tree stars and red shiny stones. The smell of the tree stars' sugar of sweet bubbles and red tree sweets filled up their noses soothingly as they smiled at each other.

"That quite snuggly night," commented Petrie.

"It sure was," chuckled Ducky, "How did it feel for me to snuggle you to sleep?"

"You feel just like family to me," smiled Petrie as he recalled having his arms and wings pinned down by Ducky as she hugged and pampered him throughout the entire night under their big tree star blanket, as if he was her adopted baby brother.

Ducky smiled at the thought, and the two sat down and began clapping their feet while hiding their hands behind their backs, shrugging their shoulders up to make cute poses while playing with their feet. They couldn't resist spending just a few more moments fulfilling their desires while they were still wearing their sleeping stars and beautiful pink stars and shiny stones.

"That was such a snuggly sleep, Petrie. It was, it was," chuckled Ducky.

"Me never forget this, Ducky," grinned Petrie.

The two looked and noticed a sweet bubble plant nearby. They licked their lips in anticipation and walked over to the plant to pull off a few sweet bubbles. They sat down with their feet pressing together once more and began to nibble on their juicy sweet bubbles. Their taste buds were delighted by the juice of their breakfast as they slowly ate.

Before long, though, they remembered that their mothers were waiting outside, and they didn't want to keep them waiting. They looked down at the tree stars they were wearing. They really did NOT want to take them off. They had had such a cozy night sleeping in them, but now that the Bright Circle was up, it brought with it the dreadful reality that it was time to take them off and leave them where they would be safe. They knew that one glimpse at their red shiny stones would most definitely reveal their forbidden secret, and their pink tree stars would probably give off small clues, even though they wanted the other dinosaurs to know about Pink Forest.

So, exchanging sad sighs, the two kids removed the pink tree stars from the top of their heads and set them next to the special flower, then they reluctantly took off their shiny stone neckwear and placed them on their safe spot with the pink stars they had worn on their heads. They took off their sticky pink tree stars and placed them next to their red shiny stones. They then looked at each other as they began to untie their sleeping stars and saw that their bodies were covered in sticky sugar from the pink tree stars.

"Mama right. Maybe, we better bath first," commented Petrie.

"You are right, Petrie," agreed Ducky.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Swimmer and Flyer crawled into the pond, and the cold water instantly made them shiver as the pink tree stars' sugar rinsed off their bodies and floated freely on the surface of the pond. Once they got used to the water's cold temperature, they playfully rubbed each other's bodies to brush off any remaining spots of sugar, laughing in bubbly voices as they washed each other. They then rubbed their crotches to get rid of the stickiness they felt from wearing their sleeping stars all night.

Eventually, after three minutes, the two lovers climbed back up to the shore and dried off by using a few regular, green tree stars.

"It probably best if we wear pink tree stars less often so that we no get sticky all over," suggested Petrie, "They very sticky."

"It is, it is," agreed Ducky, "It is no wonder I was feeling a little itchy this morning."

"Me feel itchy, too," said Petrie.

Before long, the duo had dried themselves thoroughly, and they grinned at each other as they prepared to leave their secret hideout and venture into the outside world that was their ever-so-humble Great Valley. After spending the night in this cave, they could already feel it becoming their second home, and possibly their future home if they managed to stay in the Great Valley and keep their relationship growing strongly. The only thing that seemed to make them hold back on that idea was that by the time they hit their Time of Great Growing, they would have to find another way in, and they would surely have to reveal the place to everyone they knew.

With their breakfast and morning bath out of the way, the two children held hands and slowly climbed up the rock steps and into the long tunnel. They brushed their way past the tree stars, and they nervously walked through the long straight that led them all the way back to the open valley, dreading to await Mama Swimmer's reaction once they revealed themselves.

Soon, they slowly brushed past the last tree star and found themselves back in the open space near Littlefoot's nest. Both of their mothers were waiting for them right in front of the entrance.

"Oh, Ducky!" came Mama Swimmer's voice almost immediately, "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright! Your father and I were so worried all night!"

Before Ducky could open her mouth, her mother reached down to lift her into a hug and cuddled her tightly. The little Swimmer hesitantly returned the hug and gulped several times, waiting for the scolding to come.

Eventually, she sat down and placed her daughter back on her feet next to Petrie, and sure enough, once Ducky looked at her face again, she was giving her a stern look, just as she had feared.

"Do you have any clue of how worried we were?" she said sternly, "We thought anything could have happened to you two."

"I am so sorry, Mama," Ducky muttered with quivering lips, "Petrie and I just … wanted-ed to, … well, … we could not resist doing it."

"Sleeping in your nice little spot?" guessed Mama Swimmer.

"Yes," nodded Ducky nervously.

"Listen, I'm happy you had a good night together, but you should have told us beforehand that you were planning to do it," said Mama Swimmer, "Your father and I were so frantic throughout the night. We hardly got a wink of sleep because we were waiting for so long for you to come home."

"I am so sorry!" cried Ducky, "I know we should have told-ed you, … but … it did not cross our minds that we should tell you first. We are really sorry!"

Mama Swimmer sighed and gently rubbed her daughter's back, which greatly surprised the little Swimmer once she noticed how calm she was being.

"A-Are you and Daddy going to p-punish me?" asked Ducky, shaking with fear.

Her mother softened and nuzzled her with her bill.

"Of course, not, dear," she said.

Ducky was shocked by that answer, and she looked up with a gasp to notice her mother smiling at her.

"I'll explain this to your father, and we'll let you two off this one time, but in the future, please be sure to ask us for permission first before sleeping in there, okay?"

Ducky was very surprised by her mother's gentle approach, and she settled down and grinned a little, relieved that she had forgiven her, being the loving mother she always was to her.

"We will, Mama," she slowly nodded, "We are so sorry we left you worried-ed all night."

Mama Swimmer smiled down at her daughter and replied, "That's alright, dear. I know you and Petrie had such a nice day yesterday, and I guess it was only appropriate that you got to finish it with a peaceful night in your special little hideout."

Ducky and Petrie blushed again as they exchanged sheepish grins with each other.

"We're happy you had a great time, and that you're both safe and sound, but we would just like to know where you are at all times, so just be sure to tell us anytime you plan on sleeping in there again, okay?" said Mama Flyer.

Ducky and Petrie nodded their heads, "We will." It felt so relieving that they were simply left off with a warning rather than some form of unpleasant punishment.

"Anyways, I suppose we should go to the river and get ourselves a much-needed drink, Ms. Flyer," informed Mama Swimmer.

"I quite agree," responded Mama Flyer, and they looked down at their kids.

"As a matter of curiosity, … would you kids like to join us for a drink?" asked Mama Swimmer, "We're still, … kind of, … just sinking in the relief that we found you and you're safe."

Ducky and Petrie looked awkwardly at each other. They felt a little nervous about the idea, but if their mothers were willing to spend just a little time with them, then they knew they couldn't refuse the gesture. They knew their mothers desperately some time with them after worrying about them all night, and this seemed to be the kids' chance to pay a small debt to them. It was time for them to do them a little favor for leaving them frantic all night, thinking of the possibility that they could have been in danger.

"Me think we should join you. After all, you so worried about us, so maybe we pay favor to you," said Petrie.

"Yes, yes, yes," agreed Ducky.

"Okay, kids," chuckled Mama Flyer.

"I think the four of us should just take a nice nature walk around the valley for a day … and enjoy this lovely place we have as our home," suggested Mama Swimmer.

"As long as my old friend, Wingfoot is doing a good job looking after my other kids, I'm perfectly okay with it," grinned Mama Flyer.

"Well, … I suppose that would be a good idea," said Ducky, not quite sure about such an idea if there were chances of her and Petrie being seen … together.

"Don't worry, little ones," assured Mama Flyer, "As long as you act your usual selves, then I don't think anyone should get any clues about your secret, okay?"

Ducky and Petrie smiled at each other and playfully hugged each other's backs.

"Okay!" chortled Petrie.

"We are ready! Yep, yep, yep!" cheered Ducky.

"It sound like plenty of family fun!" agreed Petrie.

"Okay, kids!" chuckled Mama Flyer, "Just remember to-"

"Act normally," both kids finished in unison, not needing to be reminded of how to avoid their secret love being exposed to the other residents should they stumble upon them.

The two mothers chuckled and grinned at their loving children.

"Yes," grinned Mama Swimmer, "That is, when in the presence of others. When we find an empty place, you can act the way you like to whenever you're together. I'd personally like to see how well you two have been building on your special love for each other."

"It will give us a better picture of how much you two love each other," added Mama Flyer.

Ducky and Petrie chuckled sheepishly and blushed. Although they still felt embarrassed about showing off in front of their mothers whenever they were alone, they knew they wanted to know how well their relationship would build if they wanted to stay together and become mates in the future.

"Okay, … Mamas!" the two kids chuckled playfully, earning laughs from their mothers.

"Aww, you two kids!" giggled Mama Swimmer.

"Let's get going, kids," said Mama Flyer, "The sooner we start our journey, the better off we'll be."

"Okay," their children said together with bright smiles.

As Ducky and Petrie refused to let go of each other, Mama Flyer grabbed Petrie's free hand while Mama Swimmer got hold of Ducky's free hand, and they playfully lifted the children up.

"Up ya go!" their mothers said playfully.

"Wheee!" cheered Petrie.

"Wheee, hoo! This is fun!" laughed Ducky, and she and Petrie began to happily swing their legs back and forth while their mothers carried them towards the open, lush valley to begin their all-day family-style journey through the Great Valley.

* * *

It wasn't too long before the pair of four stopped at a place where they could get a great view of the Thundering Falls. Ducky and Petrie looked on with grins as the falls poured water into the river that flowed through the valley. To them, it was such a remarkable sight.

"Thundering Falls sure look pretty," commented Petrie.

"Especially at this time of the season," added Mama Swimmer, "With there being so many days with light from the Bright Circle, the Thundering Falls really glistens and sparkles in the daylight."

"It is so beautiful. Yep, yep, yep," said Ducky, "Sometimes, I just love to relax here and just let go."

"We sure know that, dear," her mother chuckled before briefly tickling her to get a few cute laughs out of her mouth.

"Let's sit down and watch the falls for a little while," suggested Mama Flyer, "It's such a beautiful day today, and the falls are really glistening with all the bright light."

The mothers set their children down on their feet, and the four all sat down on some soft, green grass. Ducky and Petrie couldn't resist the urge to walk up to the riverbank and dip their feet into the fresh, cold water. They relaxed comfortably as they watched the Thundering Falls pouring down the many large rocks that bordered the valley from the Mysterious Beyond and into the river. The smell of fresh tree sweets and many other plants hung in the air to the delight of their sniffers.

"It such a beautiful day, isn't it, Ducky?" grinned Petrie.

"It is a beautiful day, Petrie. It is, it is," agreed Ducky.

"And it so quiet here," added Petrie, "Very peaceful."

"Yeah," sighed Ducky, "Very, very peaceful and quiet."

"Good place to relax and with friends, too," continued Petrie as he looked into Ducky's sparkling eyes.

Ducky looked at Petrie in the eyes and smiled at him.

"Of course, there only one friend me could think of relaxing with all the time," Petrie said with a seducing grin.

"That is exactly what I was feeling, too," replied Ducky.

Not paying any attention to the fact that their mothers were watching them with silent chuckles, Ducky and Petrie held hands and brought their faces closer together. Hardly an instant later, before Petrie had time to register his next thought, Ducky smooched him on his beak lovingly. The Flyer smiled and blushed as his Sweet Swimmer fed his heart with lots of love.

"Aww, that is just adorable," Mama Swimmer whispered to Mama Flyer.

"They're quite charming whenever they're together," the Flyer agreed, "Ducky has been such a wonderful companion for Petrie ever since they first became friends, and look where it's gotten them."

"I feel so proud of Petrie for being such a loving and caring friend for my little Ducky as well," added Mama Swimmer, "Their bond is stronger than any other kids I've ever seen, or that anybody we've known has ever seen, for that matter."

"You're right, Mrs. Swimmer," nodded Mama Flyer, smiling as they watched their respective children engage in a passionate kiss, in which Ducky's bill pulled Petrie's beak in, "Oh, look at this."

Mama Swimmer nearly let a tear slip down her eyes as she watched her daughter sucking the little Flyer's beak into her mouth and treating it with a pleasant coat of saliva as they played with each other's tongues, moaning in pleasure as they closed their eyes in their relaxing kiss.

"I do not believe what I am seeing right now," Mama Swimmer sniffled quietly, "Our precious little babies in a sweet kiss."

"This has got to be a proud moment for both of our families," grinned Mama Flyer.

"It sure is," agreed Mama Swimmer.

Soon, Ducky and Petrie slowly pulled their faces away from each other with a cute, "Mwuah!" and they smiled seductively at each other as they calmly panted for air.

"I love you, Petrie. I do, I do," said Ducky in a soft, happy voice.

"Me love you, too, Ducky. Me do, me do," replied Petrie cutely, earning a laugh from his girlfriend.

Their mothers giggled as they listened to their words, and it was only then that the kids realized that they had kissed in front of them. They looked at their mothers and blushed in embarrassment.

"That was so adorable," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "I just about started crying."

"You two are so cute together, and after that moment, I can say you're more perfect for each other than we envisioned," added Mama Flyer.

"Mamas!" the two kids chuckled sheepishly with red cheeks, making their mothers laugh.

"We both feel very proud of you for following your hearts and getting together," said Mama Flyer warmly with a wink.

"Your unconditional love for each other is stronger than any of your other aspects, and I'm sure that once your Time of Great Growing comes, you'll have a very happy life together," added Mama Swimmer.

Ducky and Petrie smiled at each other and engaged in a hug. Hearing such supportive words from both of their mothers seemed to be strengthen their love for each other, almost as much as their own sweet words or kisses would. This felt like one of the most defining moments of their relationship, and they hoped it would only grow from here.

"Well, kids, I think we'd better keep going. The more we get to see today, the better," said Mama Flyer.

The two kids pulled away from each other with warm smiles, and they looked up at their mothers cutely.

"Okay," they said in unison, making their mothers chuckle.

"Let's get going," said Mama Swimmer.

"Hmm," said Ducky as she briefly put on her thinking face before looking at Petrie with a seductive smile, "How about this?"

Before Petrie could think of what Ducky was up to, she grabbed him by his sides and placed him on her back. She pinned his arms and wings down behind his back while squeezing his hands within her own hands. Petrie knew right then what she was up to, and he giggled in excitement, knowing what was coming next.

"Ducky, what are you up to?" asked Mama Swimmer, holding back a laugh.

"I am going to give Petrie a little ride!" beamed Ducky, and she looked back at her Funny Flyer with a seductive grin, "I know he _loves_ these!"

Petrie happily giggled and began sucking babyishly on Ducky's head crest as if he was just a little hatchling. Their mothers laughed at their childish behavior, seeing it to be so cute and extraordinarily funny. It was no wonder Ducky called Petrie her "Funny Flyer."

"Let's go!" cheered Ducky, and she brought her two feet together and began hopping on both feet at the same time, swinging her legs forward with each bounce.

"That's our precious babies!" laughed Mama Flyer, making the two kids blush.

With that, the two mothers led their children into another forest, while Ducky kept hopping on both feet with Petrie babyishly sucking on her head crest.

* * *

The Swimmer/Flyer pair stopped at a spot by the river just as the Bright Circle reached its highest point in the sky. They had journeyed through several forests and browsed at lots of colorful plants and tree sweets, although the kids knew it would be better to save their appetite.

Ducky was still hugging Petrie from behind with their arms behind their backs, and Petrie was still acting like a hatchling, sucking cutely on Ducky's head crest. She continued to bounce on both feet as she followed their mothers closely, and she occasionally looked around to make sure they wouldn't be spotted by anyone else.

Eventually, they decided to stop at to get a drink from the river, and it was then that the kids looked around and saw many dinosaur families occupying the area as well. Many of the adults were drinking, while children played in the water, splashing each other playfully.

Petrie instantly stopped sucking on Ducky's head crest and, and she immediately freed him from her back. They sighed in relief when they realized that nobody had noticed Ducky's bouncing or Petrie's babyish behavior, aside from their own mothers.

"Well, I think this is a perfect spot for a drink," said Mama Swimmer as she stepped into the river and crouched down to soak her body in fresh, cold water.

"Wanna chill and have a drink, kids?" offered Mama Flyer.

"Sure," nodded Petrie.

"I am sure thirsty. Yep, yep, yep," added Ducky, making Petrie giggle the slightest, as he could never get enough of his girlfriend's catchphrase.

While Mama Swimmer drank from the river while chilling herself relaxingly, and was soon joined by Ducky, the two Flyers dipped their beaks into the water to enjoy a nice drink.

It wasn't long before Ducky felt completely relaxed and was suddenly in the mood for a little fun. She walked up to Petrie, prompting the Flyer to bring his head back up and face her.

"Do you want to jump in?" asked Ducky, "The water is nice and cold."

Petrie didn't feel very comfortable with that idea, since getting soaked would affect his ability to fly, and he didn't like the idea of doing it in the presence of other dinosaurs while they were still trying to keep their love a secret from the valley.

"Uh, … m-me feel fine right here," he said nervously.

"Come on, Petrie," encouraged Ducky, "It will be fun. It will, it will."

"Me not so sure," gulped Petrie.

Ducky would not take 'no' for an answer, and she playfully pulled her boyfriend by his tiny hands into the river.

"Ducky, no! No, no, nonono, nooo!" Petrie begged as his girlfriend pulled him in.

"Ducky, I would-," Mama Flyer began, but it was too late.

The two kids fell deep into the water with a big splash. Mama Flyer anxiously ducked her head down to get a closer look. She could faintly hear her son's bubbly voice begging Ducky to let him out. Mama Swimmer placed a hand on the Flyer's back to reassure her that as long as Ducky was around, Petrie would be okay.

Eventually, the two children resurfaced, with Petrie spewing lots of water out of his beak so that he wouldn't suffocate. The Flyer coughed numerous times while Ducky started laughing, having found the whole thing to be so much fun. To his dismay, his entire body was soaked, and thus he would not be able to fly again for quite a while.

"Great! Now me no can fly!" he pouted as he crossed his arms with an upset look on his face.

Ducky simply kept on giggling, not realizing how upset his boyfriend really was. Petrie glared at her for a moment as he knew he would not be able to get the message to her that he was not very happy with what she had done to him.

"Hmm," he murmured to himself as a mischievous thought spiraled into his head, "Me wonder how she react to this."

With that, the little Flyer brought his hands into the water with an evil grin, and he splashed Ducky so hard that she jumped back in surprise and nearly lost her balance. She looked and saw that Petrie was grinning evilly at her, and only now she knew that he did not like being pulled into the water. However, the Swimmer was keen on turning Petrie's smile into his ever-so-cute, playful smile, and she knew just how to do that …

With a mischievous grin, Ducky splashed Petrie right back, and the Flyer closed his eyes as the water splattered all over him. Once it was over, he reopened his eyes and glared at Ducky.

"So, … it splash fight you want, huh!?" he said teasingly, and he once again splashed his girlfriend.

Almost immediately, the two kids were splashing each other continuously, while their mothers could only chuckle at each other and watch their kids play in the river, knowing that there was no point in trying to stop them.

Other dinosaurs heard the commotion and glanced at Ducky and Petrie trying to beat each other with water. To many, it seemed strange to be seeing a Swimmer and a Flyer playing with each other, but most of them thought the scene looked rather adorable. Some of them even recognized them as the Swimmer and Flyer that were always hanging around with … that Longneck.

"Aren't those some of the little Longneck's friends?" asked a Swimmer.

"Who?" asked another Swimmer.

"I keep forgetting what his name is," said the first Swimmer, "Little … something."

"Littlefoot," a nearby Threehorn said.

"Yes! Littlefoot!" the first Swimmer said as he thought about the Longneck, "You see, I recognize these two kids."

"So do I," said the Threehorn, "I've seen those kids with Littlefoot all the time. As I understand it, every member of that group is from a different kind. It's what makes the group so unique."

"I've heard stories about them," recalled a Longneck, "Such as, … how they bravely defeated the Sharptooth."

"I can't help but notice that the Swimmer and Flyer seem so close to each other," the second Swimmer pointed out.

"My guess is that they're such good friends that they love to play together," said a second Threehorn.

"They sure look cute together, don't they?" said the first Swimmer admiringly.

"They most certainly do," agreed the first Threehorn.

Meanwhile, Petrie had gotten so worn out from being splashed on so much that he couldn't continue splashing Ducky back, and this prompted the Swimmer to wrap an arm around his back and use her other hand to wiggle on his chest. The Flyer instantly went into a fit of laughter as the sensations tickled him more than ever now that he was wet.

"No! Ducky! Naaaahahahahahahahahahahahaheheheheheeheeheeheeheee!" Petrie laughed uncontrollably, "Staaahahahahahahahahahahahahahop!"

"You are so ticklish, Petrie! Oh, yes, you are, you are!" teased Ducky playfully as she moved her fingers up to her boyfriend's neck and shoulders.

Petrie's laughs became very bubbly as he completely lost control of himself. Ducky sat down on the wet floor of the river and continued to tickle him, letting out her own cute giggles as she listened to his adorable laughs. Their mothers were also laughing at the adorable sight of the two having fun, and the cute sound of their laughs and bubbly giggles.

"Aw, look at those kids!" said a nearby voice.

The mothers looked around and saw that the nearby dinosaurs (adults and children) were watching Ducky and Petrie with grins on their faces. They were quite entertained by the duo's display of playfulness.

"That has got to be one of the cutest things I've ever seen," said a Longneck.

"It's so adoring to see kids like them playing together," added a female Threehorn.

Eventually, Petrie began to feel as if he was going to pass out from so much laughter. Saliva was drooling from his beak as a result from laughing for way too long. Ducky saw this and quickly stopped tickling her boyfriend, knowing that he desperately needed a break … and some air.

The moment the sensations stopped tickling him, Petrie tried to gasp for air, but the saliva and bubbly giggles kept pouring of his mouth as he seemed unable to recover from Ducky's tickle torture. The Flyer closed his eyes and relaxed his head against Ducky's, and the Swimmer kept him in a tight hug to help him regain his breath.

"I think I overdid-ed it a little," she commented sheepishly.

"You definitely overdid it that time, Ducky," giggled Mama Flyer, "You almost knocked my son out."

"I am sorry, Ms. Flyer," said Ducky, feeling guilty.

Petrie managed to gasp heavily, and he started panting loudly.

"I think you should cut it with the tickling when you're playing in water," suggested Mama Swimmer, giggling as she also found the moment hilarious.

"Me … thought … me … no get to breathe anymore," panted Petrie.

"I am sorry, Petrie," apologized Ducky, "I just wanted-ed to make it a little more fun."

Petrie completely regained his breathing stability, and he looked awkwardly at Ducky, although she could tell that he was hiding a playful grin.

"Fun!?" the Flyer said sarcastically.

"I thought-ed it was lots of fun. Yep, yep, yep," chuckled Ducky.

"Lots of fun?" said Petrie, looking as if he was disagreeing, "Me getting splashed and tickled while wet so me almost no could breathe?"

"It was fun because you are so good at splashing me, and your laughs are just cute," grinned Ducky.

Petrie looked at Ducky with a strange expression for a moment, and then, suddenly gaining the sense that they both had their equal share of fun, they both broke into laughter.

"Me must admit, that so much fun!" laughed Petrie.

"See! I told-ed ya!" replied Ducky.

"Oh, those two silly kids!" chuckled one of the nearby Swimmers.

"That looked like so much fun!" cheered one of the Swimmer children.

"Yeah! Do that again!" said another.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other and blushed as they realized that others had been watching them.

"I can't recall the last time I saw a Swimmer and Flyer playing with each other, but that looked so cute, I almost wasn't ready for it to end!" commented one of the Threehorns.

The two lovers chuckled heartily to themselves, while their mothers smiled down at them.

"You two gained quite an audience with that," chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"Ducky!? Is that you!?" came another voice.

Ducky looked and saw a sight that made her happy yet nervous at the same time …

There was her father stepping into the river with the rest of the family, including Spike.

"Oh, Ducky, I was so worried last night! Where did you run off to!?" asked Papa Swimmer.

Before Ducky could answer, her mother motioned for him to come closer, and he obliged before she whispered something in his ear. After a few tense moments, he sighed in relief and looked down at his daughter. He noticed she was staring very uneasily at him. Her lips were shaking a little as if she was trying not to cry. He knew she was anticipating that he would scold her or punish her for leaving him and his mate worried about her all night.

Papa Swimmer crouched down and smiled at his daughter before rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Ducky," he whispered, "Your mother explained everything to me. I know now that you were at least safe throughout the night, but I just want you to know that we need to be able to know where you are at all times so that we know you're safe."

"I know, Daddy," whispered Ducky with a gulp, still shaking a little.

"Just remember to tell your mother or myself in the future if you plan on staying over there for a while, okay?" said Papa Swimmer gently.

"Okay, Daddy," nodded Ducky, "I … I am very sorry."

"It's okay, dear," responded Papa Swimmer, "Your mother and I love you very much, and we just want you to be safe."

With those last few words, he hugged her daughter, and only then Ducky felt all her fear being replaced with relief that her father had forgiven her. She sniffled and hugged him back, and soon they broke away with some smiles.

Papa Swimmer turned to Petrie and gave him a wink, and the Flyer chuckled and smiled in return. Barely a moment later, Ducky was met with the unmistakable sensation of Spike licking her face. She giggled happily and nearly fell on her side, but Petrie caught her and held her tightly.

"Spike! That tickles!" laughed Ducky, "Stop!"

"I think Spike is just happy you're safe and sound," chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"Me agree," said Petrie.

Spike soon stopped the licking and nuzzled Ducky's face, and the Swimmer hugged him around the neck.

"Okay, Spike. Come over here for a drink," said Papa Swimmer.

Spike broke away from Ducky and smiled at her before walking away.

"Will you and Ducky be okay if we left you on your own for a while?" Papa Swimmer asked his mate.

"We won't be … alone exactly," she responded, and she gestured over to Petrie and his mother.

"Ah, I see," he said, understanding her message, "I suppose I'll leave the four of you to it, then."

"I won't be too long, dear, and I'll be sure to bring Ducky home once we've finished," said Mama Swimmer with the slightest hints of sarcasm.

Her mate couldn't quite hold back a laugh from her sarcasm, and he exchanged smiles with Ducky and Petrie before he kissed his mate and left with their other children and Spike.

Once they were gone, Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer shifted their attention back to Ducky and Petrie.

"Okay, you two. I think we'd better get a move on," said Mama Flyer.

"Okay," Petrie nodded almost immediately, and he crawled out of the river with Ducky following closely.

The Flyer shook himself to rid himself of the water soaking him, but it did little to make his wings usable again. He sighed with dread as he knew he would not be able to fly again until his wings eventually dried on their own. The two even used tree stars to dry themselves off, but Petrie still couldn't lift himself into the air.

"Great," pouted Petrie, "Me no can fly until me wings dry."

He cast a brief glare to express that she was at fault for him not being able to fly for a while. Ducky sheepishly chuckled and looked away before Petrie realized that he couldn't stay mad at the Swimmer he loved so much.

Ducky felt Petrie rubbing her back in a rather affectionate manner, and when she turned to look at him, he was smiling and winking to indicate that he had forgiven her and would always love her just as she loved him. Ducky smiled in delight at the gesture and nearly kissed him but quickly remembered they were not alone. She chuckled and blushed a little as she realized they had so nearly blown their cover.

"Let's go, kids," said Mama Swimmer.

The two kids began to follow their mothers into another forest while the other kids in the river waved their goodbyes to them. They chuckled as they thought of the audience they had gained with their little playful water fight, but all that soon became the farthest thing from their minds as they anticipated some more time alone with just their doting mothers by their side.

* * *

That afternoon, after visiting several more beautiful places in the Great Valley, the four entered another dense forest. This particular forest made the two kids cringe, as they recalled the not-so-fond memory of an incident that had happened not so long after their arrival in the Great Valley.

"This forest is just gorgeous," grinned Mama Swimmer.

"Plenty of beautiful tree sweets growing here this season," added Mama Flyer, "I'd say it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a few and share some with the kids."

"Good idea," agreed Mama Swimmer, and she picked off several red tree sweets and set them on the ground, "Want a snack, kids?"

"Sure," answered Petrie.

"I am a little hungry," nodded Ducky.

The two kids each took a red tree sweet and slowly nibbled on them to enjoy the taste as long as they could, with their mothers doing the same.

"So, have you two kids been having a good day?" asked Mama Swimmer.

Ducky and Petrie looked thoughtfully at their mothers, then at each other. Deep down, they hadn't expected to have a day like this, but as the day went on, they came to find it rather enjoyable to spend some time alone together with their mothers by their side to help them nourish their love for each other. It felt like one of the most heartwarming days they had had since that fateful night when they confessed their forbidden love. Although they preferred being alone when they were … "engaging in some form of questionably naughty or seductive activity", … having their mothers for company felt rather warming due to the support they had for their relationship and how much they would always love, dote and care for them protectively with those occasional playful mother-child moments.

"You look pretty deep in thought," commented Mama Flyer as she glanced at their thinking faces.

"Actually, … today has been very happy," said Ducky in a soft, happy voice.

"We may like being alone, … but we happy to have you with us and see us be happy together, because we know you happy with us being in love," said Petrie.

"If you are happy because we are happy together, then we are happy to have you with us when we are alone together sometimes," added Ducky, "We know you love us very much just like how we love each other very much."

"Awww!" Petrie beamed cutely, and he kissed the Swimmer's cheek.

"That's very kind of you, children," smiled Mama Flyer, "We love you very much, and you know that we'll always be by your side as you keep growing."

"You are both very sweet children, and as your mothers, we will be there to make sure you are always happy, even when it comes to your love for each other," said Mama Swimmer, "If anyone ever does find out our secret, we'll make sure you will always have a home here with us."

"Would you really do that?" said a surprised Ducky.

"Of course, we would," her mother replied with a chuckle, "It's our duty to look after our children and always make sure they're happy and safe, and we will stand beside you and guide you through your Time of Great Growing."

"Aww, Mamas!" Ducky and Petrie both quivered happily in unison.

"Aww, you two children!" their mothers replied in the same fashion.

The four shared a laugh and nuzzled with all four of their faces touching at the same time. Once they finished, Ducky and Petrie smiled brightly at each other and suddenly felt some playful moods taking over them as their mothers' genuine love warmed their hearts.

"Me suddenly feel so happy, me Sweet Swimmer!" he said cheerfully.

"Me, too, my Funny Flyer!" chuckled Ducky with some cute giggles.

"Sweet Swimmer?" chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"Funny Flyer?" said Mama Flyer.

"Those are our secret nicknames," explained Ducky, "We came up with those nicknames after we confessed-ed our love for each other."

"Oh, you two sweet, silly kids!" Mama Flyer chuckled as Mama Swimmer laughed.

The kids briefly looked around to make sure no one else was around, and when they were sure that their mothers were the only others present, they chuckled in excitement before they looked at each other again with cute, bright smiles.

"I love you so much, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep!" smiled Ducky.

"Me love you so much, too, Ducky. Yep, yep, yep!" replied Petrie.

All four dinosaurs laughed before the kids smothered each other in a tight hug, with Ducky opening her mouth and pulling Petrie's beak in so that they could engage in another seducing kiss. They could just about see the ends of their mouths pointing upward, indicating proud, bright, loving smiles that were sealed by their kiss. Petrie then brought his feet on top of Ducky's, and the Swimmer began another one of her one-legged dances to bounce her boyfriend up and down while they hugged each other tightly and kissed each other delicately. Their tongues played together as Ducky's hops drenched saliva from her mouth all over Petrie's beak. The Flyer giggled in a muffled voice as he felt his girlfriend pampering him all over in so many ways at the same time. He once again felt as if Ducky was his big sister. It was this kind of feeling that made the two feel as if they actually were family, which they wanted to be in the future.

"Aww," their mothers sniffled happily as they watched their respective children snuggling and smooching each other lovingly and playfully.

After a minute, Ducky stopped hopping on one foot, and she and Petrie ended their kiss with a playful, "Mwuah!" with the Flyer's beak drenched in saliva once again. The Swimmer blew gentle kisses all over her boyfriend's beak for a minute until he was dry.

"That so loving and bouncy!" Petrie smiled.

"I am always happy to give you a love bounce! Yep, yep, yep!" replied Ducky, earning a cheerful laugh from Petrie.

"Aw, you two are just the most adorable children in the Great Valley!" chuckled Mama Swimmer.

The two kids could only smile with red cheeks as they wrapped an arm around each other's backs and began walking side-by-side around the place while their mothers watched. They nuzzled each other's faces as they stayed attached to each other as if they were one.

They didn't go very far before they couldn't help but kiss again. This forest felt like the perfect place for them to share their love for each other.

Then, just as they opened their mouths and started smooching each other again, there came another voice …

"Ducky and Petrie up in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The four all gasped with shock, but the two kids were mortified by this particular voice; that of a male adolescent. They knew who this voice belonged to …

* * *

 ** _And so, it seems as though Ducky and Petrie's secret may have just been blown by a certain dinosaur whom may surely spread the word. Is their secret doomed to be spread? Could they be doomed to be shammed by the rest of the valley? Could they even be doomed to exile? Anything is possible when this teenager interrupts with their personal lives. :O_**

 ** _ ** _I'll be back around Wednesday with the next chapter, so until then, keep your fingers crossed for our two little heroes._**_**


	16. Chapter 15: Bullies Everywhere

_**CHAPTER 15**_

 _ **Bullies Everywhere**_

* * *

Ducky and Petrie's faces paled as they stared at the dinosaur (or dinosaurs) whom had spotted them kissing …

To their absolute horror, it was Hyp, accompanied by his two sidekicks, Mutt and Nod.

Given the nature of this trio, Ducky and Petrie were sure that their secret was about to fall apart. They could easily picture them running around the Great Valley, spreading the news that there was a forbidden relationship brewing in the valley, and it would, without a doubt, lead to their banishment that would ruin their lives forever.

"Oh, no, no, no," whispered Ducky with horror, "It is Hyp, Mutt and Nod."

"We doomed," panicked Petrie as his girlfriend cuddled him tightly, "We dead. We banished for sure."

"I don't believe what I just saw," said Nod.

"A Swimmer and a Flyer in love with each other!" added Mutt, "Have you ever seen dinosaurs of different kinds falling in love!? It's absolutely disgusting!"

"And they just so happen to be some of the children we've had dealings with before!" Nod pointed out.

"And I'd say they're in for big, big trouble!" finished Hyp, giving the Swimmer and Flyer a creepy, evil grin.

"How's about we throw them into a tar pit?" suggested Nod.

"Oh, I don't think so! I've had enough of seeing my fair share of tar pits!" argued Hyp, "How's about something even more hideous!"

To the Swimmers and Flyers, it was quite obvious that these bullies had maintained some of their old personalities despite everything they had been through before. It seemed that seeing children of different kinds kissing each other had refueled their desire to torture them, or perhaps some dinosaurs would just never change.

"That's enough!" the two mothers suddenly shouted as they stepped between their kids and their former enemies.

"You will not lay one finger on our children!" shouted Mama Swimmer, causing Hyp and his lackeys to take a few steps back, fearing trouble.

"Nor we will allow you to tell anyone that you saw what you saw!" added Mama Flyer.

"Uh, … w-we're sorry," Hyp shivered in fear as he locked eyes with the two angry mothers, just before Mutt looked to his left and whispered something in his ear that nobody else could make out.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other with pale faces, desperately hoping that the bullies would promise to their mothers that they wouldn't spread the word about their secret relationship to the others in the Great Valley. It could just about seal their fates if they did.

"We just couldn't help but notice that your-," Hyp began before Mama Swimmer cut him off.

"Not another word!" the Swimmer shouted, "What you just saw is none of your business, and if you ever tell anyone that you saw what you thought you saw, we will have a serious discussion with your father about breaking into others' business that does not concern you! Do I make myself clear!?"

Hyp fearfully nodded his head and looked to his left, and only then a strange look was etched on his face. Ducky and Petrie were confused by this, but they didn't dare utter a word about it lest they wanted to risk getting on their bad side again.

"Now then, I would like you all to leave," ordered Mama Flyer as she and Mama Swimmer stepped away from them.

"As you wish, miss," said Nod, and they turned their backs on them and began to walk away.

However, as they were turning back, Hyp's tail came swinging towards the kids. They barely had time to register the next thought before they realized his tail was coming right for them.

Ducky managed to crouch out of harm's way just in time, but Petrie wasn't quick enough, and Hyp's tail whacked him hard in the chest. He was thrown off his feet and went soaring through the forest, screaming with fear.

"PETRIE!" Ducky screamed in horror as she watched her boyfriend flying through the forest.

"My baby!" Mama Flyer screamed in despair, while Mama Swimmer could only gasp in pure horror.

It was then that the Flyer and two Swimmers looked below him and saw a very familiar, unpleasant sight …

… a pool of sinking sand.

"OH, NO, NO, NO! SINKING SAND!" yelled Ducky, and she turned towards Hyp with a hateful glare, but the three bullies were already running off, knowing that what they had just done would lead to dire consequences, "COME BACK HERE, YOU MONSTERS!"

Mama Swimmer instantly pulled her daughter back before she could charge at the bullies, and Ducky felt tears leaking from her eyes as she watched the trio disappear.

The sound of Petrie's helpless screams brought the little Swimmer's attention back to him, and before she knew it, he was just a short distance away from the sinking sand.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, "PETRIE!"

Petrie landed just a few yards from the sinking sand, and his body rolled over numerous times from the impact of the landing. He closed his eyes, hoping it would stop soon, but then, … he felt himself splashing into something that felt rather sticky.

The Flyer opened his eyes the moment he could no longer feel himself rolling over, and he looked down and saw, to his horror, that he was suddenly in a pool of sinking sand. Then, he looked around and spotted the Sheltering Grass nearby. He realized immediately that this was the same pool of sinking sand he and his friends had once before fallen into.

"HELP!" he yelled as loud as he could, "HEEEEELP!"

"PETRIE!" he heard three voices reply, and he looked towards the trees of the forest and spotted his mother, along with Ducky and her mother running all the way to the edge of the pool.

"My little Petrie!" cried Mama Flyer.

"My Funny Flyer!" Ducky wailed, unable to bear seeing her boyfriend's life being threatened by the sinking sand that had nearly consumed them once before.

"Help me! Pleeeease!" Petrie begged as tears of fear poured from his eyes as if he was pleading for his life.

Ducky closed her eyes for just a moment and was met with a flash. She suddenly saw herself standing on that view overlooking Black Rock and watching Petrie helplessly being tossed toward the mountain by that merciless wind. Suddenly, she saw another flash before she gasped and opened her eyes as if she was waking up from a sleep story.

She glanced at Petrie again as he tried in vain to pull himself out of the sinking sand. Determination had suddenly taken over her as she watched his struggles. After not being able to help save him from that terrible wind, she would not let herself sit back and let her beloved Petrie helplessly try in vain to struggle his way out of another sticky situation. She had not been able to help him before, but she knew she could not let that happen again. She just had to help him no matter what anyone said. She would not wait to be told to do so. She would not let anymore harm come to Petrie. She knew this was her moment to step in and save the Flyer she loved with all her heart and soul.

Without thinking twice, Ducky charged himself towards Petrie, hoping over the rocks until she reached him. She didn't care about anything in the world except for the safety of her beloved one. She would not let some Sinking Sand eat him alive.

"DUCKY! NO!" Mama Swimmer yelled as her daughter made her way over the sinking sand, "COME BACK HERE! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Ducky ignored her mother's warning and jumped onto the rock nearest to Petrie. Even though she was a Swimmer, there was no way she would be able to swim in that deadly Sinking Sand, even for a moment. Nothing could escape from Sinking Sand once it had pulled an unfortunate one in, and it could only take help from another to free the victim before it was too late.

"Take my hand!" the Swimmer called to her boyfriend.

Petrie panted as he tried to reach for Ducky's hand, but the Swimmer seemed to be a little out of reach, as she was trying to stay cautious and not get too close to the Sinking Sand.

"You are too far! Just a little closer, Ducky!" Petrie gasped as he struggled for air due to his desperate attempts to struggle himself out of the pool.

"Ducky! Don't!" Mama Swimmer called again, "You won't be able to save him all by yourself! You need to let us do it!"

Once again ignoring her mother, Ducky hesitantly crouched down just a little, and it was just enough for Petrie to grab her hand with both hands.

"Oh, no!" gasped Mama Flyer, knowing deep down that Ducky's small size would prove to be too much of a weakness when it came to a situation like this, "I don't think she can pull this off!"

"Me neither!" agreed Mama Swimmer.

The mothers watched anxiously as Ducky pulled as hard as she could to get Petrie out of the Sinking Sand, moaning in pain as sweat poured from her body. They could somehow relate this to the day Petrie had been blown off to Black Rock, and Ducky had been left behind to wait for his return. Today, though, they could clearly see she was determined to not let that happen again. They saw the determination in her eyes as she tried her best to bring him back to safety after not being given a chance to do so before.

Ducky felt her arms straining as she kept pulling and pulling. Petrie held on tightly to her hands and even tried to pull under his own power, but it seemed to be of no use. Ducky knew she wouldn't be able to keep trying for much longer, but she had to get her beloved Petrie to safety. Nothing could stop her. She just had to do it.

Unfortunately, her efforts appeared to be in vain, as the Sinking Sand tried to pull Petrie further in, and his weight was becoming too much for Ducky. Her feet began to slip, and she stepped backwards to try and balance herself, but she only found herself sliding further off the rock.

"I … must … save … Petrie!" she panted wearily, "I … can … not … keep … pulling!"

"Ducky! Please, let us help you!" called Mama Swimmer.

Ducky cried in pain and felt the last of her energy drain from her system. Petrie seemed too heavy for her to lift, and within a moment, she could not pull any longer.

"KIDS!" their mothers screamed as they noticed Ducky on the verge of passing out, and Petrie having nearly pulled her off the rock she was standing on.

But it was too late …

Ducky closed her eyes and she felt herself slipping into Petrie's arms, which wrapped around her for what little protection they could offer. They could not keep themselves over the surface of the Sinking Sand with Ducky weighing Petrie down, and the two kids both sunk into the black pool with a slimy splash.

"NO!" the mothers cried in horror and despair.

But then, Mama Swimmer thought quickly and came up with a plan …

"Quick! Fly over to a nearby rock and pull them out! I'll use my tail!" she instructed Mama Flyer.

"I'm on it!" the Flyer replied, and she instantly sprang into action, gliding over to the rock that Ducky had stood on.

From where she stood, she could faintly hear the kids' muffled cries and moans of pain. Without a moment's hesitation, the Flyer dipped her arms into the Sinking Sand and aimed for where she could hear the children's distress calls coming from, while Mama Swimmer reached in with her tail to feel around for their kids.

Deep inside the Sinking Sand, which contained nothing but silent darkness, Ducky and Petrie had their eyes closed and their mouths zipped shut so that they wouldn't breathe in the toxic substances. They tightly held each other as their hearts raced with fear that this could be the end, all because they had been spotted kissing by Hyp, Nod and Mutt. It was like this being their reward for letting their secret love get slipped to some bullies, and this may have well been their death sentence. They couldn't even wonder if their mothers would try to pull them out. All they could think was that it was all over, and their secret relationship being slipped had cost them their lives. They couldn't bear to imagine how Littlefoot and their other friends would react to having two fewer friends with them. This especially pained Ducky as she thought about Spike. What would become of him without his only foster sister who could understand him well? The only thing that comforted them was that they had each other to hold on to until the end, and that they would travel to the Great Beyond together, never to be separated again.

" _This is it, Petrie. I am so sorry I could not save you. We are going down together,"_ Ducky thought sadly as she felt Petrie's beak nuzzling against her chin, _"I love you so much, Petrie."_

" _We finished, Ducky. We let our secret slip to Hyp, and it get us both killed,"_ thought Petrie, _"Me love you, Ducky. Please no let go of me until the end."_

" _I will never let go of you, Petrie,"_ thought Ducky as if she was able to read the Flyer's thoughts, _"We spent-ed most of our lives together, and we will travel to the Great Beyond … together."_

The two kids couldn't move a muscle as Ducky kept Petrie in a tight hug, while the Flyer's beak was stuck to the Swimmer's chin. They could still feel each other's warmth comforting them as they prepared for the moment they would die together.

Suddenly, they felt another force moving them around, but they didn't dare open their eyes or mouths to figure out what it was. They stayed still in their comforting cuddle as the new force shook them around the depths of the Sinking Sand. They were sure it might have been the forces of the sand itself blowing them around as it prepared to eat them alive.

" _This it! It all over!"_ thought Petrie as he tried not to panic in what he was sure would be their final moments.

" _Here we go, Petrie,"_ Ducky thought as she anticipated that this would be their last moment before the Sinking Sand would send them to the Great Beyond.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of splashing, and light began slamming through their eyelids. They kept their eyes closed so that the light wouldn't damage their eyesight, but they opened their mouths, and they miraculously felt fresh air enter their mouths and nostrils. With their lungs having been deprived of oxygen for nearly a minute, they coughed continuously as they felt something soft swinging them around. Before long, they felt themselves being set down on what felt like soft grass.

Eventually, after managing to get a sufficient amount of oxygen into their lungs, the two kids slowly opened their eyes, and they panted with relief as they saw their mothers looking down at them with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh, kids!" gasped Mama Flyer, "Are you okay!?"

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other and managed to put some faint smiles on their faces.

" _We alive!"_ thought Petrie happily.

" _Our mamas saved-ed us! They did, they did!"_ thought Ducky.

The kids looked up at their mothers and smiled.

"We okay," panted Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," added Ducky weakly.

"Oh, thank goodness!" shouted Mama Swimmer with huge relief, "We were so worried that you wouldn't make it out of there!"

"We worried we no escape from that Sinking Sand," replied Petrie.

"We are just so glad you're alright, kids," sniffled Mama Flyer with tears of relief leaking from her eyes.

Mama Swimmer sat down and motioned for the two kids to come and sit on her lap.

"Come here, our little ones," she said warmly as Mama Flyer stood on her lap and gestured to the kids to join them.

With the little strength their bodies still had, Ducky and Petrie slowly stood up and climbed up Mama Swimmer's legs until Mama Flyer scooped them up. The four then embraced in a four-way group hug. They all exchanged tears of relief and happiness that they were alive and well, and that everything would be okay.

The hug lasted for nearly two whole minutes before they broke apart, and the mothers caressed their respective kids for a while.

It was then that Ducky's expression turned into an angry one as she looked into the forest. She desperately wanted to get back at Hyp for tossing Petrie into the Sinking Sand and nearly getting them both killed.

"I will never forgive Hyp for that!" she said in a hateful tone as she stared off into the forest, "He almost killed-ed us!"

"Now, now, Ducky," said Mama Swimmer, cuddling her daughter tightly, "Now is not the best time to go out for revenge. I'm sure Hyp didn't mean to do what he did."

"What if he did!?" argued Ducky.

"Ducky, one incident is not worth seeking vengeance for," said Mama Flyer.

"M-me no sure if me agree with that or not," said Petrie, "What if he did do that on purpose?"

"I think he _did_ do it on purpose!" agreed Ducky, "He almost made-ed us drown because he saw us kissing!"

"I think Ms. Flyer's right, kids," said Mama Swimmer, "Hyp may have been a bully before, but on the inside, he is truly a different dinosaur than everyone thinks he is. There's no need to have a personal vendetta on him just because of what he did."

Ducky sighed and looked down, having run out of arguments. She had to accept the fact: Hyp wasn't really as bad as many children thought he was, even though he still had some of his old habits.

"Now, Ducky, I must ask you: what were you thinking when you jumped over those rocks in the Sinking Sand … on your own?" asked Mama Swimmer in a slightly stern yet gentle voice.

"I just … wanted-ed to save Petrie," gulped Ducky, sure that she was in for a scolding.

"We understand that you were trying to save your beloved one, Ducky," Mama Swimmer sympathized, "But you know you're not big or strong enough to pull anything out of a pool of sinking sand or a tar pit all by yourself."

"I appreciate the fact that you tried as hard as you could to rescue my son, Ducky, but you're still a kid right now," added Mama Flyer, "Children are much more vulnerable to danger than grownups, and anything could have happened to you over there."

"I know!" sniffled Ducky as her mouth quivered, an indicator that she was ready to cry now that she felt guilty for letting their mothers worry about them; to allow them to think they were going to lose their beloved children.

"Please no cry, Ducky," said Petrie nervously, "You may no be able to save me all by yourself, but you still braver than me."

"How could that be!?" sobbed Ducky as her eyes filled up with tears that were ready to fall any minute, "After I could only watch you fly away to Black Rock!? I did not want to just sit back all over again and be so useless! I could not leave you so helpless, Petrie! I had to try and save you! I did, I did! I just … could not … wait for someone else to do it! How could I be braver-er than you when I have now twice not been able to protect you from danger!? Why, why, why!?"

"Ducky, protecting you and Petrie are _our_ jobs," chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"Just as important to us as our job in protecting the Great Valley," added Mama Flyer.

"But what if Petrie runs into danger again, I cannot can help him, and no one else is around to help me!?" cried Ducky.

Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer looked at each other and exchanged sad expressions. Their efforts at reassuring Ducky seemed to be futile.

"Ducky, … me will always find way out of trouble," Petrie assured her in the calmest way possible, "Even if you no always there to help me, me will find me way to escape anything that try to tear us apart, … because me want to be with you. You what help me get through everything that get in our way, … because me care so much about you. You me heart, Ducky, and even when we not together, me can feel your presence inside of me, … because you me soul, too. Me love you so much, Ducky, … me Sweet Swimmer."

That did the trick. Ducky could hold virtually nothing anymore. She pulled out of her mother's warm hug and enveloped Petrie in a tight hug, knocking him down in the process. She burst into tears and began weeping as the Flyer's loving words sank into her heart.

Petrie was very surprised by Ducky's outburst of emotion, in fact, nearly frightened, but he returned the embrace by wrapping his wings around her back and nuzzling her face with his beak. Tears came down in torrents from Ducky's eyes as she wept happily in her boyfriend's hold.

Their mothers watched everything, and they each shed some happy tears as they took in the heartwarming scene. Mama Flyer particularly felt so proud of Petrie for finding the words that would bring Ducky to happy tears. Previously, he had never been one to come up with such beautiful words, but it seemed that his passionate love for Ducky had brought a new side to the young Flyer.

"Aww, you two adorable ones," the mothers both said warmly as they brought their kids in for another group hug.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie! Yes, yes, yes!" Ducky cried as Petrie kissed her face, while their mothers enveloped them into a protecting hug that shielded them from the outside world.

No further words were said while the four continued their group hug for the next several minutes. Petrie's words had said it all, and Ducky couldn't have been happier to hear how much he cared for her no matter where they were, or whether or not they were together. One would always find a way to be with the other, and they could always feel each other in their hearts every minute of every day. While they cared very much about their families and their other friends, it could not compare to how much they cared for each other. One could not feel happy without the other, and one could not want to continue on without the other. It was their love for each other that would drive them to keep going through the darkest of days or the most dangerous journeys. It wasn't what little they had in their bodies to do many things they usually couldn't have done that was their biggest strength; it was their hearts; their love and devotion to stay together and protect each other through everything that tried to rip them apart.

After several minutes of snuggles and tears, the four ended their group hug with Petrie and Ducky still locked in a tight embrace, although the Swimmer had managed to settle down after being soothed the combined warmth from her boyfriend, his mother, and her own mother.

"Petrie, I'm so proud of you," sniffled Mama Flyer, "Those were such loving words."

"You've really shown that you are truly devoted towards my little Ducky," agreed Mama Swimmer.

Petrie blushed and looked into Ducky's eyes. The Swimmer was a complete mess. Her face was drenched all over, with tears still pouring down her cheeks and her nostrils drooping what looked like tears down her bill. The substance from her nose dripped off the top of her lips and land on their feet. Her sniffles had turned to hiccups as a side effect from crying hysterically for several minutes.

"Aww, Ducky," quivered Petrie, his heart melting as he looked at his girlfriend's soaked face.

"Suddenly I love you more than ever," said Ducky in such a cute voice that just about made Petrie cry.

"Aww, me sweet Ducky!" the Flyer sobbed, and he tightened his hug on Ducky and kissed her cheek.

"My sweet Petrie!" replied Ducky, returning the kiss on Petrie's cheek.

The kids then pulled apart to get some air, and they refused to break eye contact with each other.

"Ducky," said Mama Swimmer gently, prompting her daughter to look up at her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you for trying to save Petrie from the Sinking Sand all by yourself. I know you were trying to be brave and that you wanted to protect him from death, and you did your best even though we had to help you. You showed me that you are getting braver as you slowly grow. For that, I'm proud of you."

Ducky grinned tearfully at her mother, and she grinned right back and lifted her up for a hug.

"I forgive you, Mama," she sobbed.

"I love you, my little Ducky," Mama Swimmer spoke warmly to her daughter.

"I love you, too, Mama," replied Ducky in between hiccups.

Petrie felt his mother's hand rubbing gently on his back, and he sighed in relaxation while he watched the Swimmers embrace.

"I love you, my little Petrie," came Mama Flyer's warm, gentle voice.

Petrie looked up at his mother and saw a warm grin on her face.

"Me love you, too, Mama," the little Flyer said softly.

From there, no further words had to be said. The four were perfectly content where they were sitting. The two children fed each other's hearts with love, while their mothers happily caressed them to keep them warm. For the children, it felt so complete with their mothers right by their side to playfully cuddle them.

It wasn't until the Bright Circle began to set when the grownups decided that it would be best to go home for the night.

"Well, kids, this has been quite a day," sighed Mama Swimmer.

"It has, it has," agreed Ducky.

"But I'm afraid it's time we headed back to our homes," added Mama Swimmer.

Ducky and Petrie looked at each other and sighed sadly.

"Awwww," they moaned with dread.

"Now there, kids. You'll have plenty of time together again tomorrow," reassured Mama Flyer, "I'm sure Littlefoot and the others must miss you so much."

"Which reminds me, Ducky, Spike really wants to see you again," said Mama Swimmer, "If I recall, this is the second day in a row you've skipped playing with Spike, Littlefoot and your other friends."

"Oh, my. I never thought-ed about that," gasped Ducky.

"Me neither," said Petrie.

"We should get together with our friends again," said Ducky thoughtfully, "I kind of miss them, too."

"Me, too," agreed Petrie, "Me really miss playing 'catch tree star'."

"Maybe once you've had breakfast tomorrow morning, you can go find your friends and play around to your heart's content," suggested Mama Swimmer.

"Sound good," answered Petrie.

"Okay then," said Mama Flyer, "Let's get going."

With that, the small Swimmer/Flyer group began their journey out of the forest to start their trek home.

* * *

It took a while for the Swimmers and Flyers to make it back to the ever-so-familiar river that flowed through the center of the Great Valley, but by now all the dinosaur families had gone back to their homes, even though the Bright Circle was still shining dimly over the western horizon.

Soon, Ducky and Petrie found themselves at a very familiar spot. They looked ahead and saw a rock, but it wasn't just any old rock …

This was the rock they would sit on from time to time during the evenings, snuggling and kissing each other as they watched the setting of the Bright Circle set. It was their primary spot to nourish their love until they found that secret forest cave.

Right next to the rock was the very spot on the riverbank where the two had confessed their love.

It just felt so good to be back home in their peaceful neighborhood. With their homes just across the river from each other, and being quite some distance away from the rest of the Gang's homes, it felt like a wonderful place for Ducky and Petrie, and they were so happy to call this area their home.

"Ah, there you are," said a voice.

Ducky quickly noticed her father approaching them with a warm grin on his face. She was happy to see him in such a good mood after her mother had explained everything to him.

"Hi, Daddy," said Ducky.

"Hello, my dear Ducky," Papa Swimmer replied warmly, "Did you have a good day?"

"I did, I did," replied Ducky, but then she looked down and shivered a little. Her father noticed this and sensed something wasn't quite right …

"What is it, dear? Did something happen today?" he asked gently.

"We had … a bit of a run-in with Hyp in the forest next to the Sheltering Grass," his mate spoke up.

"That brat!?" snapped Papa Swimmer, "Just what was he up to?"

Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer proceeded to tell him everything that had happened in that forest, and once they finished, Papa Swimmer was fuming with rage. He wanted to bash Hyp's skull in for nearly murdering his precious daughter and her little Flyer companion, even if it was indirect or unintentional.

"That son-of-a-tar pit!" he hissed, "One of these days, I'll teach him!"

"Now, dear, now's not the time to think about that," said Mama Swimmer said calmly.

"Our children are safe, and they're both just fine," assured Mama Flyer.

The three adults looked down at Ducky and Petrie. The two were holding each other's backs, looking nervously up at their parents, wondering just what they were going to do, or perhaps a little frightened from her father's near-tantrum.

"I'm sorry I almost lost my temper in front of you, kids," Papa Swimmer apologized, "I'm just so relieved you're okay."

"It was so frightening, being in that Sinking Sand all over again," shuddered Ducky.

"It so scary. Me thought we would drown in that pool," shivered Petrie, "Me never wanted to go there again."

"This is exactly why I was so hesitant to allow you two to be in love in the first place," said Papa Swimmer, "I was worried that if anyone ever found out, something like this could happen to you. I'm so happy you're safe here with us, but now we have a sticky situation in our hands. Knowing Hyp, he could be out there right now, telling anyone he bumps into, just what is happening between you two."

"We'll be sure to put a stop to that, dear," his mate assured him.

"We warned him not to tell anyone, and that if he does, we'll be having a little chat with his father. He'll surely put him in his place for what he's done," added Mama Flyer.

"He'd better," sighed Papa Swimmer.

"I have an idea," pondered Mama Swimmer, "Ms. Flyer, you and I should talk to Hyp's father tomorrow and put some sense into that little troublemaker."

"Good idea," Mama Flyer responded, "That will definitely put him in his place."

"And teach him a valuable lesson," added Papa Swimmer.

The three turned back to the kids and saw their worried looks still etched on their faces.

"Don't worry, kids," assured Mama Flyer, "We'll make sure Hyp doesn't tell anyone about your secret."

"W-what if he already has told-ed someone?" said Ducky.

"And everyone start laughing at us and cast us out forever?" lamented Petrie.

"We will all make sure that never happens, little ones," said Mama Swimmer, "We all know how severe the consequences are, but we are willing to stay by your side through anything that may happen, even if the worst should happen."

"Even if worst should happen!?" gasped Petrie, "You mean, it may still happen!?"

"We'll make sure it doesn't, Petrie," his mother reassured him, "We know deep at heart that you two are just right for each other, no matter what others say, and you shouldn't let the thoughts of others let you down."

"I still feel n-nervous, though," shivered Ducky.

"Me, too," agreed Petrie.

"I think it's time you both got some sleep. Refresh your thoughts and don't worry about your troubles if any were to come. Think happy thoughts," suggested Papa Swimmer.

"Could we, um, … go back to that-," Ducky began to ask, but before she could finish her sentence …

"I don't think we'll be allowing that tonight, young ones," said Mama Swimmer, as she and the other adults all crossed their arms and gave them stern looks, "After you didn't tell us before doing so last time? I think you'll be sleeping with us tonight. Perhaps, tomorrow night, if you behave very well, you can earn that privilege back if you ask us first."

"Consider that your little punishment for leaving us worried about you all night," said Papa Swimmer.

Ducky and Petrie sunk their heads in despair and felt their hearts sink. This felt like a big blow to them, but they knew how wrong they were to keep their folks worried for a whole night, and they knew that this was what they deserved for doing so. On the other hand, they knew they had a good chance of redeeming themselves and had already been doing a good job with their day out with their mothers. A good day tomorrow could just earn them back their special sleeping spot.

"We know you're both sorry for what you did, but that doesn't change the fact that you did," said Mama Flyer, "We have to be able to trust you, and we have to be able to know where you are."

"We know," moaned Ducky and Petrie sadly.

"Come now. Let's lighten up those faces, shall we?" said Mama Swimmer, and she brought her hand down towards their chins and gently wiggled her fingers against them, but it did little to make the kids even chuckle, "Tomorrow's another day, and you'll get to be together again once the Bright Circle is out."

Ducky and Petrie's frowns somehow wouldn't turn into smiles. It seemed as though they suddenly couldn't bear being apart even for a few hours. It was as if one couldn't stand to spend any time without the other, and if they broke apart or maybe even stood a few inches apart for probably just five seconds, it would make them feel rather cold. This baffled their parents as they saw just how their love for each other had changed them, for both the better and the worse. On the good side, they were practically inseparable and when they were together they were very happy, always smiling like a pair of hatchlings. On the bad side, this posed a risk of this taking over their instincts to hide their love whenever others were around. This could surely mean disaster if others took notice, particularly if Topps ever saw this. They just might be sabotaging their own chances of staying in the valley by acting this way the longer they did so. They couldn't tell if their worried faces were for the danger that Hyp may have put them in, or just for the idea of spending even a single night apart, even if their homes were just across the river from each other.

"Kids, … are you two alright?" asked Mama Swimmer with concern.

The children didn't answer. They brought their faces together and rubbed each other's cheeks while hugging each other's backs and tightly grasping their free hands in front of them as if one was trying to protect the other. Their mouths quivered a little, and they made some soft, moaning sounds with their closed mouths. It was like they were frightened of something.

"I know exactly what's wrong," said Mama Flyer as she deduced the reason for their strange behavior, "You two can't stand being apart just for one night, can you?"

Ducky gulped and hesitantly responded, "I g-guess … we cannot."

"M-me guess … you r-ri-right," agreed Petrie.

"Would it be too much to ask if you let go of each other, even if it was just for one moment?" asked Papa Swimmer.

As the kids tightly hugged each other, the mothers stepped behind their respective children and slowly grabbed hold of their sides.

"I'm going to count to three, and when I reach three, you two will let go of each other. Will that be so hard?" said Mama Flyer with a sarcastic chuckle.

The kids took the last opportunity they had and kissed each other's cheeks.

"One, … two, … three."

With that, Ducky and Petrie were slowly forced apart by their mothers. The two stared at each other with quivering mouths while they tried very hard not to break down.

"There now," said Mama Flyer, "You can say 'I love you', and then we're going to our nests, okay?"

"M-me love you, Ducky," murmured Petrie.

Ducky sniffled and replied, "I love you, too, Petrie."

"Please don't cry, kids. You know deep down this will not be the last time you'll be together, don't you?" said Mama Swimmer gently.

"We know," whispered Ducky in a sad voice.

"You may think you just have each other, but you have families, too, and you have other friends who want to be with you every day. Remember that you are never the only ones you have. There will always be others like us who will care for you and love you just like how you love and care for each other," said Mama Swimmer, "It's a big, big world, and you two are just a small part of it."

Ducky and Petrie felt somewhat soothed by Mama Swimmer's wise words. They knew she was right. Although they only seemed to feel comfortable when together, they knew that there were others who they needed to care for and those who cared for them all the same.

"You right, Ducky Mom," said Petrie thoughtfully.

"Now that I think about it, … you are right, Mama. Yes, yes, yes," agreed Ducky.

"Of course, I am, kids," her mother giggled.

"Okay, Petrie. Let's go home," said Mama Flyer.

Petrie felt his stomach churn upon hearing that. It wasn't just because of the fact he would have to sleep without Ducky next to him, but he would once again have to sleep in the company of his dreadful siblings who didn't care the slightest about him.

He didn't have time to think of an answer before his mother looked down at him and immediately took notice of his expression.

"I know what that look means, Petrie, but you know you'll have me to keep you comfortable," she assured him, although it brought him little comfort.

The little Flyer moaned and looked at Ducky one more time.

"Me guess this … goodnight, … Ducky," he muttered.

"G-goodnight, Petrie," replied Ducky as she felt her heart sink.

"Me see you tomorrow, me Sweet Swimmer," sniffled Petrie.

"I will see you tomorrow, my Funny Flyer," responded Ducky.

"Goodnight, everyone," Mama Flyer spoke to the Swimmers.

"Goodnight, Ms. Flyer," Ducky's parents replied kindly.

After everyone, grownup and child, had exchanged their 'goodnights,' Mama Flyer lifted herself into the air, and Petrie reluctantly followed her. Ducky watched them as their forms in the sky turned smaller and smaller, until they disappeared towards the rock they called their home. Once they were no longer within her sight, the little Swimmer sadly turned around and reluctantly followed her own parents back home.

Although they couldn't tell, Ducky and Petrie were simultaneously thinking about the many moments they had already shared together over the last seven days. They had done so much together already since that wonderful evening, and they couldn't believe that they had managed to keep it secret from nearly everyone in the Great Valley for that long. They only hoped it would stay a secret for as long as possible.

* * *

The mist finally cleared. Their sense of sight suddenly seemed to have been greatly enhanced. After two days of walking through endless misty trenches, they could finally see the path ahead, one they knew would lead them to their destination. The scent of the little Flyer was still strong in the air above them, and even if it was coming from so high up, it failed to escape their sniffers.

" _At last! A clear path!"_ growled the male, _"Any day now, we'll find just who we're looking for!"_

His mate stepped beside him and sniffed the air above, once again picking up that scent of … that murderous child Flyer.

" _Perhaps we can up our pace and reach that murderous little beast by tomorrow!"_ she sneered.

" _I doubt it could be tomorrow, but it will be very soon,"_ her mate replied, _"Who knows what lies ahead? I've heard rumors about that so-called Great Valley from others living around these parts."_

" _Pah! An old legend!"_ hissed the female dismissively.

" _Legend or not, we're continuing north from here! We won't stop until we find that little bastard!"_ scoffed the male, _"Is there anything else you want to argue with me about!?"_

The female paused and softened a little, _"No."_

" _Well, come on, then!"_ her mate roared back, _"I won't let you slow us down just because you don't believe in some misleading rumors!"_

The female glared at her mate as he surged on ahead, and after contemplating her thoughts for a moment, she followed, unsure of where their journey would lead them. All they knew was that they were drawing themselves ever-so-closer to avenging their fallen son.

* * *

 ** _So, at this point, Ducky and Petrie have reached the point where they suddenly can't stand being separated even for a single night. Their homes may only be a few minutes a walk away from each other, but even that much distance is too much for them to take. We can imagine that things will only continue to intensify from here, especially with Hyp possibly out to spill the beans, and what's worse? Two Sailback Sharpteeth are on their way to the valley on the hunt for Petrie! It may only be a matter of time before things reach their boiling point._**

 ** _ ** _Yes, I am aware that in the old version, I had Ducky fall into the Sinking Sand and Petrie try to pull her out, but here I thought it'd be a good idea to reverse the roles so that Ducky would have a second chance at redeeming herself after her previous failure in saving Petrie from blowing away to Black Rock. This would be where she shows how determined she really is to protect him from harm just as much as their parents are, and we see a good sign of maturity in her._**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _I'll have the next chapter up this coming weekend, so let's keep our spirits up for Ducky and Petrie as things begin to spiral out of control._**_**_**


	17. Chapter 16: Secret Slipped

_**CHAPTER 16**_

 _ **Secret Slipped**_

* * *

Ducky was sleeping uneasily, strange sleep stories consuming her mind. After the eventful day with their mothers yesterday, she could only think about her Funny Flyer. Returning to her routine of sleeping at home with her family seemed to have a negative affect on her. Just one night sleeping without Petrie by her side felt unbearable, and it didn't even feel like it was just for one night, but rather like a whole Night Circle cycle.

Suddenly, she felt a pleasant sensation on her cheek which instantly tickled her, and she started giggling as she tried to stay asleep. However, it was to become elusive, as the ticklishness increased and forced her to laugh out loud.

The Swimmer opened her eyes and looked up, only to find Spike playfully licking her cheek to wake her up.

"Spike!" she giggled, "Stop!"

Convinced that Ducky was awake, Spike stopped licking his sister and allowed her to sit up. The Swimmer yawned and stretched her arms before she stood up and walked groggily.

"Good morning, Spike," she spoke to her foster brother.

Spike grunted happily as a way of saying "good morning," and Ducky looked around and saw that all her siblings were already having breakfast.

"Last one up today?" she sighed, "I must have overslept-ed."

"Good morning, Ducky," came Mama Swimmer's voice.

Ducky looked up and saw her mother smiling down at her, handing her a tree star.

"Good morning, Mama," the six-year old replied.

"You're up a little late this morning," said Papa Swimmer.

"I thought-ed so," sighed Ducky.

"Don't you worry, dear," assured Mama Swimmer, "You haven't missed anything. Your friends will probably be here in a little bit."

Ducky brightened a little at the mention of her friends. There was one friend she particularly could not wait to see again.

"It's been three days since you last played with Littlefoot and the others, as far as I understand it," Papa Swimmer pointed out.

"I know, said Ducky softly, "I miss playing with them."

"Listen. Ms. Flyer and I are going to go visit with Hyp's father," informed Mama Swimmer, "After what happened yesterday, I do not intend for that brat to go unpunished."

"He deserves to be punished," said Ducky as she felt her renewed rage towards Hyp building up within her. It was clear she hadn't forgiven him for nearly drowning both her and Petrie in that pool of Sinking Sand.

"Don't you worry, dear. I'll take care of things. Meanwhile, you and Spike can go play with your other friends," said Mama Swimmer kindly.

"Okay, Mama," said Ducky, calming herself down as she tried to forget about dealing with Hyp, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ducky," replied Mama Swimmer.

"I'll look after the rest of the kids, dear," smiled Papa Swimmer.

"That's good, dear. Thanks for your help," his mate replied, and she kissed his cheek before speaking to Ducky again, "Well, I'd better be going. You and Spike have a good day, okay?"

"We will, Mama," answered Ducky, with Spike nodding along.

"Okay, kids. I'll see you later," said Mama Swimmer, and she turned and left the nest.

"Bye, Mama!" called Ducky before her mother disappeared.

"Hey, Ducky," one of her brothers said once their mother had gone, "Is it okay if we talk with you for a minute?"

Ducky felt rather uneasy about talking with her siblings, given everything she had been through over the past seven days, but, being the kind-hearted girl she was, she didn't want to disappoint them.

"Um, … okay," she answered, just as several more of her siblings walked up to her.

"Some of us haven't been able to help but notice that you've been acting strangely lately whenever Petrie is around," said a sister.

Ducky gulped nervously. She was sure her siblings had somehow managed to spy on them at some point during the past week. She hoped they hadn't managed to find out about her love for Petrie.

"Whenever Petrie comes over to pick you up, you get more cheerful than we've ever seen you," a second brother pointed out.

"Oh, and that's another thing," said a second sister, "We've been used to seeing all of your friends pick you up before, but lately Petrie is always the first one here, and more often than now, your friends sometimes come here later, asking where you are."

Ducky looked away as she struggled to think of an excuse that would convince her siblings, although that quickly proved to be easier said than done …

"Is there something going on between you and Petrie that nobody else knows about?" asked the first brother.

"Ahem," their father suddenly coughed, "Kids, I don't think this matter should be discussed right now."

"But, Daddy!?" whined one of the girls, "We really wanna know!"

"I'm sorry, children, but there are some things that your sister may not want you to bother her with. This is considered something … personal, if you will, and I'm sure Ducky doesn't want anyone bothering her about her personal business."

"You mean, … something private?" asked one of the boys.

"Yes," nodded Papa Swimmer, "This is a very private matter that Ducky does not wish to share with anyone."

"But then, … why do you and Mama know about it?" said another one of the boys, looking very confused.

Just as Papa Swimmer was about to speak again, her daughter suddenly coughed a little, and she nodded to him as a gesture indicating that she was willing to tell her siblings if they really wanted to know. He was extremely hesitant to let her speak the truth. With Ducky having quite a lot of siblings, it seemed, there would surely be a severe risk of her secret being exposed to the rest of the valley; a forbidden secret that could see her exiled for the rest of her days.

Ducky sighed sadly as she looked down, trying to think of the right words to say. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep the secret away from her siblings forever, even if their father tried to keep them away.

"Okay," she began as she made eye contact with them again, "I am not sure you would like this, … but … Petrie and I are most than just best friends."

Her siblings stayed silent as she paused and chose her words carefully …

"Petrie and I are … in love."

The Swimmer children all gasped in surprise, and their eyes were wide as they stared at their sister.

"You are in love with a Flyer?" gasped the second brother.

Ducky looked down in shame, "Yes."

"But Ducky, … you're a Swimmer. He's a Flyer," said the first brother, "You're in love with someone from another kind. I'm not sure anyone around here would like that."

"You could get banished for that!" gasped the second sister, "We would lose you forever!"

"Mommy and Daddy are okay with me being in love with Petrie," said Ducky, "So is his Mama, and so are our friends, and so are Littlefoot's grandma and grandpa."

"They do?" stammered the first brother, unable to believe that anyone could accept such a relationship taking place, one that was considered such a heinous, despicable crime that deserved nothing less than humiliation and a lifetime of banishment.

"They do, they do," replied Ducky, "In fact, Mama feels so happy for me and Petrie."

"But what about Mr. Threehorn?" said the first brother, "If he finds out, you'll surely get kicked out of the Great Valley."

"Perhaps, … unless Littlefoot's grandparents can convince him otherwise," their father pointed out.

The children simply stayed silent and looked at their oldest sister in absolute disbelief. This caused her to sink her head again in shame, sure that her siblings would turn against her.

"You hate me now, don't you?" she sniffled.

"We don't hate you, Ducky," said the second brother, "You're our most special sister we've ever had. We just don't want to lose you because of Mr. Threehorn finding out that you're in love with a Flyer."

Ducky looked up at her siblings, and they all looked as if they were worried for her.

"You mean, … you are okay that I am in love with Petrie?" she said softly.

"We're okay with it as long as you don't get caught," said the first sister, "We care about you, Ducky, and we don't want you to get kicked out because of a relationship with someone from another kind."

Ducky grinned faintly at her siblings, and they all grinned back. A moment ago, she had been dreading the idea of them finding out, yet they had also accepted it. Their only worry was if she and Petrie got caught by Mr. Threehorn and he would then try to banish them from the valley.

She looked at her father, and she saw a grin flash across his face, too.

"Thanks, everyone," she said, "Just promise you will not tell anybody."

"That would really mean a lot to the whole family if we could keep this a secret for as long as we can," said Papa Swimmer, "I'm happy you care very much for your sister."

"We won't tell anyone, Ducky," her siblings all promised just as Spike licked her cheek again.

"Spike!" Ducky giggled, "Stop!"

"I think Spike wants to play with you, Ducky," chuckled their father.

"Okay. I am going to find my friends, and I will see you later," said Ducky, and she turned to her foster brother, "Come on, Spike!"

"See you later, Ducky!" the Swimmer children replied as they watched Ducky and Spike take off towards the Gang's regular meeting place.

Ducky felt so relieved to have gained the support of her siblings when it came to her relationship with Petrie. With there being yet another obstacle out of the way, she could now focus on what she wanted to do with her friends, but also what she especially wanted to do with her beloved Petrie.

* * *

The Bright Circle's light once more blasted through the entryway of the Flyer family's cave, and Petrie felt his eyelids being hit with bright light. He shifted a little as he tried to stay asleep. He had been having dreadful sleep stories again, and he was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Petrie covered his face with his wing to shield his eyes from the morning light, and he quickly sat up with a brief scream before he began panting.

"Petrie?" came his mother's voice just as he felt her patting her back, "Are you alright?"

Petrie glanced upward to see his mother looking worriedly at him. He gulped and let out a few more deep breaths to calm himself down. These nightmares just seemed like they would never end.

"Bad sleep story," he gasped.

"Again?" sighed Mama Flyer.

Petrie glanced at his still-sleeping siblings before he took a deep breath and began …

"Me find Ducky in Sinking Sand, and me try to pull her out, but then me look back and see Hyp, and he kick me off rock and into Sinking Sand. Then, me suddenly fall in some dark cave, and … those … Sailback Sharpteeth chase me again, and they say they still want me for killing their son."

"Whoa, wait. Those same Sailback Sharpteeth from your other sleep stories?" said his mother as a sudden thought spiraled into her head, one she felt very uncomfortable thinking about.

Petrie nodded and replied, "W-what if … that Sharptooth who try to kill us in Black Rock … have … mommy and daddy? What it they find out it me who trap him? What if there really are Sharpteeth after me!?"

Mama Flyer let out a dreadful sigh as she soothingly caressed her son. She, in fact, was beginning to believe somewhat that Petrie's worries may be true if those Sharpteeth continued to haunt him in his sleep. The more they kept appearing in his sleep stories, the more it seemed to dawn on the possibility that it just might be true. Could it be that these sleep stories were a foretelling of the little Flyer's future? Could he have sealed his own fate by luring that adolescent Sharptooth into that trap? Could there truly be Sailbacks somewhere out there in the Mysterious Beyond, … hungry, not for food, … but for revenge?

"It true, isn't it!?" cried Petrie once he noticed his mother staring off into space, obviously contemplating her thoughts.

This snapped her back to reality, and she quickly started cuddling her son again to calm him down.

"I don't know for sure if it's true or not, dear. No one else would possibly believe such a thing, … but if it is, … then I will stand by you and protect you at all costs. You know I only want my precious child to be safe," she assured him.

"But what if-," Petrie said, but it was all he could utter before his mother shushed him by closing his beak with her hand.

"Let's not dwell on that right now, Petrie. You know the Great Valley is safe and very-well protected, and you have friends to find and play with," she spoke gently to him.

Petrie sighed. He had run out of arguments, so he spoke no more of the matter that had been stuck in his mind since that dreadful night after their return from Black Rock.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Mrs. Swimmer and I need to go see Hyp and his father today. We've got to teach that kid a little lesson."

Hearing Hyp's name renewed the rage Petrie had been keeping within him after that nasty incident the previous day.

"Me still no forgive him for nearly making us drown in Sinking Sand," he hissed.

"Don't worry about him, dear," assured Mama Flyer as she gently picked up Petrie and carried him out onto the ledge in front of the cave, "Mrs. Swimmer and I can handle him. In the meantime, you've got some friends to play with. You haven't played with Littlefoot and the others for quite a few days now, and they must be wondering what has been going on with you and Ducky."

"Me know," sighed Petrie.

"Here, my little one," said Mama Flyer, setting her son down and picking up a red tree sweet that had been stashed with some other plants in the cave, "Why don't you have a nice red tree sweet for breakfast?"

Petrie grinned faintly as he took the tree sweet, and he took a small bite from it. The taste was sensational, so he decided to eat it slowly.

"Me really miss playing with Littlefoot and others," the little Flyer said thoughtfully as he thought about his small group of loyal friends, "Me and Ducky really miss out on so much fun."

"Even though you two had so much fun of your own," reminded Mama Flyer.

"Me know," chuckled Petrie as he thought of the warm times he had shared with Ducky in the last two days, "It nice just being with Ducky for while, but it be great to get back in with our friends again."

"And besides, when all your friends are around, times can be more fun than those when you're just hanging out with Ducky," Mama Flyer pointed out.

"You right," said Petrie thoughtfully, "Me think today will be so much fun!"

"That's the spirit, Petrie," chuckled Mama Flyer, "Now, go ahead and finish up your red tree star, and you can go play with all your good friends, while I take care of some business with Hyp's father."

"Okay, Mama," nodded Petrie before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"I'll see you later, son," grinned Mama Flyer, and she lifted herself off the ledge.

"See you later, Mama!" Petrie called as his mother soared away.

Now that he was alone, the little Flyer began thinking about what he would do with Ducky the next time they were alone. He could not get her out of his mind for even one second, and with each minute that passed, he felt like he loved her more than ever. He was sure that Ducky was feeling the same about him, too.

"Me no can wait to see smile on Ducky face today," Petrie said to himself as he stared off into space, "We may have friends with us today, … but me especially no can wait to jump into Ducky arms when me join them."

He momentarily forgot that it wasn't quite the best idea to just jump into Ducky's arms when in the presence of their friends, as Cera was likely still trying to get to them.

"Me hope Cera no know," he said nervously, "If she know, then she tell her dad, then we get banished for sure."

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, Petrie finished his red tree sweet, and he stood up and glanced down at the valley below, admiring its glorious beauty. He could feel that today was going to be a great day since it was just so gorgeous outside.

"Well, Ducky … and friends, … here me come!" he cheered delightfully as he flapped his wings and took to the skies, with their regular meeting place as his destination.

The Flyer failed to notice that while he was talking to himself, his siblings had woken up and eavesdropped on him to take advantage of their mother being out, and had overheard every word he said.

"So, … Petrie is in love with Ducky after all," gasped the older sister.

"And Mama sounds like she's okay with it," added the younger brother.

"Then, why did she tell us that he wasn't?" asked the younger sister.

"Obviously because she didn't want us to spread it to everyone," answered the oldest brother.

"Wait! Our brother is in love with a Swimmer!?" said the younger sister in deep shock, "He could get banished from the valley!"

"Good riddance," murmured the oldest brother.

"And Ducky, too!" his brother added, "They're both in great danger!"

"So, what's the big deal!?" he asked, "And since when did you care?"

"The big deal is that he's our brother and he's going to be banished!" the younger sister retorted.

"Well, we can't do anything about it since we're still grounded," sighed the younger brother.

"But I care about Petrie," panted the younger sister, "We may have had hard times with him, but he's our brother, and we can't let him get thrown out just because he's in love with a Swimmer."

"See if I care!" ranted the oldest brother.

At this, the younger of the two girls walked right up to their oldest sibling and slapped him across the face so hard that he fell on his side.

"OW!" he cried.

"Listen, Donnie! I've had enough of you controlling all of us!" the younger sister yelled, "I once thought you were just trying to teach us all that Petrie is just some whiney little baby, but now I realize you're such a big jerk! You delight in nothing but torturing Petrie to no end, and I can't take it anymore! You're just a big, sick black-hearted maniac who loves picking on everyone and manipulating us into siding with you! I hate you, Donnie! I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Her siblings froze and stared at her as if they were suddenly frightened by her presence. This seemed eerily similar to Petrie's outbursts, but for someone whom had sided with them for so long when it came to abusing their youngest brother, this seemed out of character.

"Uh, … P-Pearlwing?"

"Don't Pearlwing me!" she snapped back at the sibling whom had spoken her name, the middle brother, and she pointed back to Donnie, "This big brat has what turned all our lives so miserable! I can't stand listening to him anymore!"

"In that case, maybe we should just throw you out like we tried to do to Petrie!" growled Donnie.

"Or maybe we should throw _you_ out!" retorted Pearlwing.

The two Flyers glared at each other like they were challenging each other to a fight to the death, but their two other siblings grabbed Pearlwing and pulled her back before she could even make an attempt at attacking their oldest sibling.

"Okay! Let's not start fighting until we have yet another family feud like we already have with Petrie!" yelled the middle brother, "We are going to talk to Mommy about this when she gets home!"

"Are you kidding!? She'll yell at us again!" argued the oldest sister, "We all got grounded because we made fun of Petrie being in love with Ducky!"

"Yes, but we know that our suspicions were correct all along!" Pearlwing put in, "If we tell her that we **know** that our brother's in love with Ducky, then she'll understand."

"Pah! Like that'll do us any good!" snorted Donnie.

"We have to do something!" shouted Pearlwing, "Petrie is our brother, and we can't let him get kicked out of the Great Valley!"

The four children could only just sit where they were, unable to think of a way to save Petrie from potentially being banished. Donnie still didn't seem to care, but now with Pearlwing's sudden change of heart, the others were all beginning to think that something must be done to save their youngest brother. As long as they remained grounded, though, it seemed that they were hopeless in saving their brother from a tragic fate.

* * *

Ducky and Spike smiled as they saw Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper and Ruby waiting for them at their meeting place, and they cheerfully ran up to them. For Ducky, this felt like something that hadn't happened in a long while.

"Hi, guys!" the Swimmer cheered.

"Hi, Ducky! Hi, Spike!" the other kids replied.

"We've missed you so much, Ducky!" said Chomper.

"And Petrie, too!" added Ruby.

Hearing Petrie's name prompted Ducky to look around, realizing that their Flyer friend had not yet arrived.

"What have you and Petrie been up to?" asked Cera.

Ducky gulped once she heard those words from the Threehorn, and she stayed silent.

"Having some cute times with Petrie, I'd imagine," Cera put in.

"Not so loud, Cera!" Ducky fired back, "I do not want anyone to hear that!"

Cera sighed and quickly shut her mouth.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Speaking of which, where is Petrie?" asked Ducky.

"Gee, I don't know," answered Littlefoot.

No sooner did he say that when a certain voice called to them with a cheerful giggle …

"Hello, guys!"

Everyone looked up towards the sky. They recognized that voice anywhere. Ducky, of course, was so delighted that she almost couldn't contain her excitement.

"Petrie!" they all cheered.

Sure enough, Petrie came soaring towards them with a bright smile on his face. He looked so happy to see all his friends again, but he was especially happy to see Ducky's cheerful smile.

The kids watched as Petrie charged straight towards Ducky, and the Swimmer jumped and caught her boyfriend in her arms before landing on her back, hugging him tightly. The Flyer instantly began kissing his girlfriend's bill all over, earning cute laughs from her, and the Gang could only agree that it was an adorable sight, although Cera seemed a little grossed out by it.

"How me Sweet Swimmer today?" asked Petrie.

"I am doing very good, my Funny Flyer!" chuckled Ducky.

Most of the Gang laughed as they heard their nicknames. They sounded rather adorable. This drew the lovers' attention to their friends, and Petrie suddenly gasped in horror when he spotted a particular Threehorn in their presence.

"Oops," he said to himself as he realized that he might have just made a big mistake.

"What do you mean, 'oops'?" asked Cera dumbfoundedly.

"It is okay, Petrie," said Ducky as Petrie stared at the Threehorn with a dumbstruck look on his face, unable to understand why she was reacting this way, "Cera already knows."

"What!?" panicked Petrie, "Cera know!? She might go tell her dad, and we get banished!"

"Petrie, I'm not going to tell my dad," reassured Cera with a slightly impatient tone.

"How you know me in Ducky … together?" asked Petrie.

"Okay. It was when you got tossed to Black Rock and your mom set off to rescue you. Ducky didn't react very well, and I knew that there was something special going on between you two."

She paused and brought her voice down to a whisper to make sure no one else could hear her …

"So, I deduced that you two were in love," she finished.

Petrie's face paled, and he began to shake as he tightly held Ducky so that she could "protect" him.

"I gave my word that I would not tell my dad," Cera went on as she looked at Petrie, "I'm keeping my word. If Dad ever finds out, I won't let him send you away from this valley. In fact, I'd imagine Tria would probably be okay with your relationship if she knew. She's nothing like Dad. My friends are more important to me than trying to keep Dad happy all the time, because my Dad is never happy anyway, unless he's with Tria."

Petrie felt most of his uneasiness drift away, and he settled down while Ducky hugged him for warmth.

"Yes, I find this absolutely weird, but I'm not one to betray my friends," said Cera, "We may have had our rough times, Petrie, but you're still my friend, and I don't want to see you or Ducky get thrown out. Who cares what my dad thinks?"

"I certainly don't," said Chomper, "What I really care about is how others think about this. This should be allowed in this valley, whether others like it or not."

"You're certainly one to talk about this," commented a somewhat impressed Cera.

"Grandma told me that love between different kinds should not be considered a crime in the Great Valley, but banishing children should be," said Littlefoot.

"It should, it should," agreed Ducky.

"So, that means you two can relax now that we're all accepting of your relationship," the Longneck pointed out.

Ducky and Petrie smiled at each other as the Flyer let out a sigh of relief. Now that all their friends in the Gang knew about their relationship and accepted, he knew they could all have tons of fun without there being anymore tension between them.

"So, guys, who's up for a game of 'Hide and Seek'?" asked Littlefoot.

"Count me in!" Petrie answered immediately.

"Me, too!" added Ruby.

Spike murmured and nodded.

"Okay, then! Who wants to be it?" asked Littlefoot.

"I've been 'it' way too many times, so not me," replied Cera.

"Petrie's rarely ever been 'it', Maybe he should be 'it' today," suggested Ruby.

"Hehe! Okay! Me kinda tired of always hiding," said Petrie.

"Alright, everyone! Let's hide!" said Chomper.

With that, everyone but Petrie scurried away to find a good hiding place, while the Flyer covered his eyes with his wings and counted down.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Ready or not, here me come!"

Petrie opened his eyes and got himself airborne to begin seeking for his hiding pals.

* * *

Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer were strolling through the valley, on their way to Hyp's home. The only thing that was on their minds was giving him a valuable lesson after what he had done. They would not allow him to escape red-handed after Ducky and Petrie had nearly drowned in that Sinking Sand. They were going to teach him once and for all.

"This will give him a lesson he certainly won't forget," said Mama Swimmer.

"I'm not sure if he'll change for good, but we can at least stop him from torturing our children. I will not let him lay one finger on my little Petrie again if he doesn't learn from this," said Mama Flyer.

"Oh, he'd better learn from this," replied Mama Swimmer.

Soon, the two spotted a dinosaur that looked a lot like Hyp, only that he was bigger and looked older. They knew it could only be his father.

"Excuse me," said Mama Flyer.

Hyp's father perked up and saw the two approaching him with cross looks on their faces. The only thing he knew that could make them come to him looking so cross was Hyp bullying their children.

"Hello, Ms. Flyer, Mrs. Swimmer," he said, "Can I help you?"

"Is Hyp home?" asked Mama Swimmer, "We all need to have a little chat."

"Ugh! What did he do this time?" asked Hyp's father.

"He almost caused our children to drown in some sinking sand!" shouted Mama Flyer angrily.

Hyp's father gasped and facepalmed. He knew his son had been quite ruthless before, but this sounded like a step too far.

"HYP!" he screamed on top of his lungs, "WILL YOU COME HERE PLEASE!?"

The three eyed the forest next to them and saw Hyp cowering behind a tree after seeing the two mothers arrive. He knew he was in for some big trouble, but he didn't want to face such severe consequences.

"Hyp!" his father shouted as he eyed him furiously, "Get over here now!"

After several gulps, he cautiously approached them and refused to make eye contact. He didn't want to see the furious glances from his father or the two mothers of the kids he had nearly killed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man," his father said sternly, "Is it true that you nearly made some Swimmer and Flyer children drown in some sinking sand?"

"I didn't mean to," murmured Hyp.

"I saw one of your friends whisper something in your ear," said Mama Swimmer, "That convinces me that you did it on purpose."

"What exactly did he do?" asked Hyp's father.

"It goes like this," Mama Flyer began, "We were in the forest with my son, Petrie, and her daughter, Ducky, and while we were looking around, browsing plants, Hyp and his two no-good sidekicks interrupted us, and he swung his tail at Petrie. My little baby flew across the forest and fell into some sinking sand. Ducky tried to pull him out, but the sinking sand pulled them both in and nearly drowned them. Mrs. Swimmer and I had to pull them out. Thankfully, they were both alright!"

"WHAT!?" Hyp's father roared once the Flyer had finished her description of the events that had unfolded, and he glared at his son, "That was very absurd of you, Hyp! How could you even think of doing that!? Causing harm to little children is one of the worst things any dinosaur could do in the Great Valley!"

"You are so lucky that our children made it out alive!" roared Mama Swimmer.

"Hyp, I'm not going to be barking at you all morning long, so I'm going to ask you one simple question: What were you thinking!?" asked Hyp's father, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Hyp looked up at his enraged father and glanced over at the equally-outraged Flyer and Swimmer mothers. He didn't know how he could explain why he had bullied their children without making them even more upset.

"I saw them kissing in the forest," he whispered shyly.

"You what!?" gasped Hyp's father in utter disbelief, and he looked at the two mothers with wide eyes of horror, "What did I just hear!?"

"I saw Ducky and Petrie kissing," Hyp repeated.

"You despicable, little brat!" screamed Mama Swimmer, and she began to charge at Hyp, only for Mama Flyer to hold her back.

"Would one even think of such a thing happening?" she hissed once she had calmed her friend down, "You must be completely out of your mind! Just the thought of a Swimmer and Flyer kissing is an outrage! IT'S A SCANDAL!"

Hyp's father glared at his son, full of bitter resentment over such an outrageous claim. He somehow doubted whether his claim was true, but he was not willing to place anymore burden on the already-outraged Swimmer and Flyer mothers, so he quickly thought of a way to let the subject drop …

"So that's why you nearly drowned them!?" he roared at his son, "You and your little friends decided to pick on a couple of kids who YOU so heinously claimed are in love with each other just for your own satisfaction!? YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGRACEFUL!"

"But Dad, I wasn't the one who came up with the idea of throwing them into the sink-," Hyp said before his father cut him off.

"I don't care whose idea it was!" he yelled, "You have no right to make their lives miserable because of some ridiculous lie! Burying them in sinking sand for your own pleasure!? OH! I can't even look at you right now!"

"We nearly lost our precious babies because of you, and we will not tolerate you ever laying one finger on a hatchling any longer!" shouted Mama Flyer.

"We demand an apology from you, young man!" stated Mama Swimmer.

Hyp looked down in shame. He didn't have the heart to apologize to the mothers of the children he had nearly killed.

"Go on, Hyp! Apologize at once!" roared his father.

With a sad sigh, and tears dripping down his face, Hyp looked up at the two furious mothers and gulped nervously.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"You're sorry and?" Mama Flyer snorted at him.

"And … I … promise never to do it again," added Hyp hesitantly.

"That's better," said Mama Flyer in a calmer yet still angry voice.

"Don't even think that you will be escaping punishment, young man," Hyp's father snorted at his son, "Harming children is considered a crime. It's what got Ms. Flyer's brother banished from this valley, and you're lucky it's not happening to you because you're only at your Time of Great Growing."

"Y-yes, Dad," sniffled Hyp.

"You are grounded for a whole Night Circle cycle, Hyp," his father announced, "You will not be allowed to leave home, and your two nonsensical friends will not be allowed to see you."

"I'm sorry!" he cried, "I just couldn't help it!"

"Help with what?" asked his father.

"When I thought I saw Ducky and Petrie kissing, I didn't know what to make-,"

"WHAT!?" a fifth voice suddenly roared, accompanied by the sound of feet storming towards them aggressively, stunning everyone into silence.

Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer's hearts stopped, and they looked at each other in horror as a certain Threehorn charged towards them. Simply the sight of him at a time like this seemed to spell an upcoming tragedy for them …

There stood none other than Topps, his face filled with wrath, his horns aiming furiously towards them, growling with immense anger.

The two felt their hearts racing with fear. This was the one dinosaur they did NOT want to let have knowledge of Ducky and Petrie's relationship. Now, it seemed certain that their children would soon be in grave danger. The end was suddenly so near at the worst time possible.

Hyp and his father looked at each other uneasily as Topps approached the group with an angry glare.

"What did I just hear!?" the Threehorn roared as he stopped right in front of Hyp.

The adolescent dinosaur was so startled by Topps' approach that he lost his footing and fell to the ground. He hyperventilated as he looked into the Threehorn's angry eyes.

"Mr. Threehorn-," Hyp's father tried to speak up, but Topps ignored him and eyed Hyp with death glare.

"WHAT DID I JUST HEAR!?" he screamed.

Hyp screamed and cried fearfully as his eyes poured tears down his face. He looked away from the aggressive Threehorn and closed his eyes.

"D-Du-Ducky and Petrie," he stuttered, "I had some … s-strange vision in which I … saw them … k-k-ki-kissing."

Immediately, Topps shifted his glare towards Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer as if he was threatening to kill them. The two mothers tried to maintain their cool in an effort to hide just how horrified they truly were at the prospect of their children's secret being blown.

"Are you two hiding something from me!?" Topps growled at them.

"Absolutely not!" hissed Mama Swimmer, "Hyp was being completely delusional last night with his stupid claims!"

"I don't believe you," retorted Topps, and before either of them could respond, the Threehorn suddenly swung his tail at them and knocked them both down. Just as they were trying to get back up, he pinned them to the ground with his forelimbs.

"Mr. Threehorn!" gasped Hyp's father, "Stop this!"

"TELL THE TRUTH!" screamed Topps.

"I swear!" panted Mama Swimmer, "Hyp's claims were delusions!"

"LIAR!"

"Stop!" shrieked Mama Flyer.

"Am I not to understand that we have a relationship between dinosaurs of different kinds taking place in our Great Valley!? Two of my daughter's friends are in love each other!?"

"NO!" the mothers both screamed.

"That is the sickest thing I've ever heard in my life!" he yelled, "A child Flyer and a child Swimmer in love!? I will not let your families go unpunished for this! You know the rule about such relationships! Anyone who falls in love with someone from another kind shall be banished from the Great Valley!"

"Mr. Threehorn! They're just children!" Hyp's father argued, but Topps was buying none of it.

"I don't care if they're just children! They're among my daughter's friends, and if she sees them loving each other, she'll get ideas from it! I will not allow this to happen to my Cera! I want Ducky and Petrie out of the Great Valley … NOW!"

"Topsy!" called a voice which made him groan in frustration, "What is with all the yelling?"

The dinosaurs looked and found Tria approaching them crossly. She gasped in horror once she noticed her own mate pinning two of their fellow Elders to the ground.

"Topps! Get off them right now!" she roared at them, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I suppose you haven't heard from these two secret-keeping ones that their children are in love with each other!?" shouted Topps as he reluctantly stepped away and allowed Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer to slowly get themselves back on their feet.

"Topps, what are you talking about?" asked Tria.

"Ducky and Petrie are in a relationship!" roared Topps.

Tria stared at her mate with wide eyes, then she looked at Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer.

"Is it not true?" she gasped.

"No!" the mothers both yelled.

"LIE!" screamed Topps, "Relationships between different kinds are forbidden in the Great Valley, and anyone who defies that rule is to face immediate banishment!"

"Topps!" shouted Tria, "How could you even think about banishing children, especially given the fact that they are some of Cera's most loyal friends!?"

"That makes it a lot worse!" argued Topps, "I fear that Cera will get ideas from watching Ducky and Petrie kissing each other like a couple of lovebirds! I will not allow it in this valley!"

"I'm not one to make immediate judgments if Mrs. Swimmer and Ms. Flyer are sincere in saying their children are not involved in such a relationship. As such, I say they're innocent until proven guilty!"

"I don't care what you think about this matter, Tria! Immediate action must be taken!" her mate retorted.

"In that case, we'll have to inform the Longnecks first," informed Tria.

"Oh, please! Leave those soft-hearted Longnecks to allow them to escape red-handed!? Worst idea ever! They always disagree with us Threehorns, and I won't let that happen this time!" Topps ranted.

"I will tell you right now, Topps, you can't just give Ducky and Petrie the one-way flight to the Mysterious Beyond! We have no proof that they're in a relationship!" Tria argued.

"Pah!" snorted Topps, "I'm going to bring Cera home at once! I will not let her anywhere near those little pests until this matter is settled!"

Those cold words managed to build a fury inside Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer, and they glared at the Threehorn. They hated it whenever he insulted their children.

"Excuse me!?" Mama Flyer yelled, "What did you just call OUR children!?"

"Our kids are not pests!" added Mama Swimmer, "That is just despicable!"

"Yeah, well so are them falling in love!" Topps retorted, shooting the mothers a death glare, "Don't think you've escaped punishment, because I even might just banish you for lying to me about the matter!"

"Just go! Leave us alone!" shouted Mama Flyer.

"We have nothing more to say to you right now with your disregard towards our children!" added Mama Swimmer.

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of this!" replied Topps, and he turned away and left in outrage, cursing vulgarities under his breath.

Once Topps was gone, Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer looked at each other in complete despair. Now that the grimmest dinosaur in the Great Valley was on Ducky and Petrie's case, they began hyperventilating in fear for the safety of their precious children.

"Is it true? Tell me it's not true," said Tria after a moment of eerie silence had gone by.

Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer panted and stared at the purple Threehorn for what seemed like ages, and even if no words were spoken, she could tell just from their expressions that it was all true and they were desperately trying to cover it up.

"I am so sorry," Tria apologized to the Swimmer and Flyer with a grim expression, "Personally, I don't mind if it is true, but I'm afraid we've got quite a sticky situation in our hands."

"You can say that again!" panted Mama Swimmer, "Your mate wanted to banish our children to the Mysterious Beyond, and we cannot let that happen to them! My little Ducky! I can't bear the thought of losing her!"

"I can't let my little Petrie suffer the same fate as his uncle, Pterano," added Mama Flyer, "My little baby is too precious for me to let him suffer such a tragic fate."

"Listen, … we'll inform the Longnecks about the situation, and see what they can do to help," suggested Tria.

Mama Swimmer had so nearly forgotten that the Longnecks were already aware of the case, but it did little to brighten her spirits since Topps was very likely to spread his influence around the valley in a frantic effort to rid them of Ducky and Petrie.

"You go inform Littlefoot's grandparents, and we'll go get Petrie and Ducky," instructed Mama Flyer.

"I'm on it," answered Tria, and she immediately turned and left.

With Tria gone, Mama Flyer glared at Hyp, the one who had slipped to Topps about Ducky and Petrie, and potentially the one whom would be responsible for getting them banished and ruining all their lives forever. She wanted to crush his skull in for slipping their kids' secret.

"I hope you're happy, Hyp!" the Flyer roared while breathing heavily in an effort to contain her anger, "You may have just ruined all our lives! Now, my little Petrie and Mrs. Swimmer's little Ducky may get kicked out of our home because of you, you arrogant, little beast! I will never forgive you for this, and you're so lucky I'm not going to just slash your throat with my wing!"

Hyp sat where he was in horror, breathing heavily as he anticipated that Mama Flyer would finish him off at any moment. He looked up at his father, but all he got was a grim expression. His father apparently felt so sorry for Ducky and Petrie, and he had nothing to say to his son.

"Ms. Flyer! Please!" Mama Swimmer stepped in, holding Mama Flyer by the arms in an effort to calm her down, "I'm just as mad at Hyp as you are, but we have more important things to worry about than threatening the one who slipped our children's secret."

Mama Flyer gradually slowed her breathing, and she managed to calm down at least long enough to forget about wanting to kill Hyp.

"You're right," she sighed.

"Come on, Ms. Flyer. Let's fetch Ducky and Petrie," said Mama Swimmer gently, then she turned to Hyp with a furious glare, "If Ducky and Petrie get banished, you will pay for this! Mark my words!"

"I can't bear to see how they'll react to the dreadful news," lamented Mama Flyer as they set off together, leaving a traumatized Hyp alone with his father.

"Me neither," agreed Mama Swimmer, "This is going to hit them pretty hard, and they're going to be living at least the next few days in fear."

"Oh, just the thought of that," gasped Mama Flyer in agony.

Without another word, the duo journeyed through the valley in an effort to hopefully find Ducky and Petrie before Topps did.

* * *

The Gang was still playing "Hide and Seek," and for good reason. Petrie was having a very hard time trying to find his hiding friends. Although he had managed to find Littlefoot, Spike and Chomper, the girls seemed elusive. He knew his friends had been good hiders, but he didn't anticipate that they were this good at it.

"Where are you, guys!?" he called as he soared through the forest.

There was no response.

"Maybe me no should have been 'it' today," he lamented.

Before long, he got tired of flying and decided to land on a tree branch to get a good view of the grounds below him. He hoped that from high up, he could find at least one of the three girls still hiding from him.

Then, he looked down and spotted Topps walking through the forest with an angry look on his face. It seemed quite obvious that he was looking for Cera. Petrie scooted next to the tree so that the Threehorn wouldn't spot him, as he could tell just from his facial expression that he was in no mood for any childish nonsense. Within a moment, Topps had disappeared.

"Me guess Cera upset her daddy again," Petrie whispered to himself.

Barely a moment later, he heard the echoes of Cera and her father arguing with each other, but since they were so far away, he couldn't make out what they were talking about.

"Oh, boy. Cera dad really angry with her today," he whispered.

A moment later, Topps came strolling through the area again, in the other direction, with Cera reluctantly following him.

Once they disappeared, Petrie was about to take off again and continue his search for his other friends, when he heard an echoing call from an ever-so-familiar voice.

"Petrie!"

The Flyer shifted his gaze towards the sky and found his mother flying directly towards him. He felt dumbfounded about her sudden arrival, since it was never like any of their folks to interrupt them in the middle of one of their games, perhaps except Mr. Threehorn. Something fishy would have to be going on.

"Mama?" Petrie said awkwardly.

In a matter of seconds, Mama Flyer landed on the branch her son was perching on, and she gently pulled him in for a hug with an expression of shock and horror written on her face. Petrie could tell right away that this was not a good sign.

"Petrie," Mama Flyer panted as a tear slipped from her eye, "Thank goodness I found you."

"What is it, Mama?" asked Petrie, "Me right in middle of playing 'hide and seek', and me no find me friends yet."

"Never mind about now, Petrie," said Mama Flyer frantically, "I …"

She couldn't find the words to inform her son of the tragic news that awaited him. She knew he would not be able to take it very well the instant he was told.

"What is it?" Petrie asked again as he began to have hunches as to what his mother had to tell him.

"I … I have some terrible news, Petrie," Mama Flyer sniffled.

"What happen?" asked Petrie as his heart began to race with worry, "Someone get very sick? Sailback Sharpteeth from me sleep stories trying to attack Great Valley?"

"No, my little one," Mama Flyer trembled, "Nobody's gotten sick, nor are there Sharpteeth trying to penetrate the valley walls. It's worse; much, worse."

Petrie could only think of one other possibility, and it was one he knew that could mean deep trouble.

"It's Mr. Threehorn." Mama Flyer bluntly worded.

Petrie's eyes were wide with horror, and his mouth was agape in realization that the worst had just happened. Mama Flyer took one glance at her son's terrified expression, and she quickly regretted what she had said, but she had to break the news to him one way or the other.

"No!" he gasped, "You no mean!?"

"Yes, Petrie. I'm afraid it's happened," Mama Flyer said before she briefly paused, tears streaming from her eyes, "He found out."

Petrie's heart exploded, and he stood where he was, speechless. He could not believe that their secret had been slipped this soon, and now he could be facing banishment from the Great Valley any day now. Tears filled up in his eyes and threatened to come pouring down his cheeks. His beak quivered in fear and sadness. He wanted to fly away, screaming and bawling his eyes out, but his mother kept him tightly in a hug to prevent his escape while he tried to keep the tears in.

"I'm so sorry, Petrie," sniffled Mama Flyer.

"How he find out?" Petrie panted, his emotions still waiting to explode.

"He overheard the conversation Mrs. Swimmer and I had with Hyp and his father, and Hyp blurted out that he saw you and Ducky kissing," explained Mama Flyer.

" _Hyp, you evil monster!"_ Petrie thought as he shifted his thoughts to Hyp. The little Flyer would never find it in his heart to forgive Hyp, now that he had slipped their secret to Cera's grumpy father, and he could surely be responsible for getting him and Ducky banished from their beloved home. However, once he thought about his potential banishment, he could only lament in his thoughts that nothing would be able to save him or Ducky from having to say "goodbye" to their home, or worse, their families and friends. He couldn't bear the thought of them becoming outcasts with no family or no home, and the fact that it was only a matter of time before that happened tore his heart to pieces. He didn't want to have to say "goodbye" to his loving mother, nor did he want to say "goodbye" to Littlefoot and his other friends, or the home they had gone through so much pain and horror to find in the first place. Just the thought of such a hard-earned life being taken away from him so heartlessly …

Finally, Petrie could no longer hold it in, and he let out an ear-piercing scream and buried his face in his mother's chest. The tears came pouring from his eyes in torrents and immediately drenched his cheeks to the point they felt cold. Mama Flyer instantly wrapped both wings around her heartbroken son to offer him warmth and comfort. Tears streamed from her eyes as it tore her up to see her son in such a terrible struggle, and she was sure that they would not be together for much longer.

"Petrie, are you okay up there?" a voice echoed from below, which could only have been from the Swimmer he loved so much.

Mama Flyer looked down and saw Littlefoot, Ducky, Spike, Chomper and Ruby all looking up at them with concern. She knew immediately that they had heard his heartbreaking scream.

"What is the matter, Petrie?" asked Ducky as a few tears leaked from her eyes, as she couldn't stand it to see her boyfriend in so much pain.

"Ducky, … I think you'd better head home immediately," sniffled Mama Flyer, "I'm afraid … it's not good."

Ducky gasped fearfully and immediately began sprinting her way back home, not even stopping to say goodbye to her friends. She only knew she just had to go home. Chances were that her parents must have had terrible news they had to share with her. She was afraid it may have had something to do with her and Petrie once she saw him crying and his mother tearfully hugging him …

Suddenly, … she began fearing the worst …

* * *

Ducky never slowed down until she saw her family's nest, and she arrived just in time to witness a nightmare …

"What!?" her father screamed as he and her mother held each other with horror etched on both their faces. Her siblings were gathered around them, gasping as if they had just heard something horrible.

"Hyp blurted out loud that he saw Petrie and our little Ducky kissing, and Mr. Threehorn was right behind his back when he said that!" cried Mama Swimmer, "He had no idea he was there until … it was too late!"

"No!" gasped Papa Swimmer, "This can't be-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! NAAAAOOO!" Mama Swimmer suddenly screamed so loudly that the children ran back into the nest and cowered inside, while Ducky hid herself behind the rock Petrie would occasionally land on, and her heart stopped as she watched her mother collapse to the ground and start wailing like a child as if she had just lost someone so close to her, "NAAAOOO! OH, PLEASE NO!"

"Oh, my goodness!" Papa Swimmer yelled as he crouched down and pulled his mate back up before hugging her tightly, "Oh, my dear."

"OH, BRIGHT CIRCLE! WHY!? PLEASE, NOT OUR LITTLE DUCKY! OH, NO! OH, NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, no, no, no, no, no!"

Ducky couldn't bear to watch her mother struggling like this, but she also couldn't bear to leave her parents while they were in this unimaginable turmoil. The thought of losing her home and her family just because she was in love with Petrie felt too much for her to take. After they had traveled so far for so long just to find them, and even drowned a Sharptooth along the way, it was so unfair for it to even be possible that she and Petrie were about to lose all of that in just a matter of days, maybe even tomorrow, … or possibly today. Could this be the last she ever saw of her family? Could these be the last moments she ever spent in the Great Valley that was suddenly about to turn against her?

She looked up at the sky and briefly thought of Judy. She wondered what she would say if she had been around to see what had just unfolded. She knew her friend would have been happy with the idea that she had found such a sweet companion in Petrie, but now that this very compassion they had for each other was about to have them exiled for the rest of their days, she wished she could see Judy right now, … if just for a moment.

"Okay, dear. Just settle down, and we'll go find Ducky and bring her home immediately," Papa Swimmer soothed his mate, although she only continued to weep so hopelessly.

Once she overheard those words, Ducky knew she couldn't stay hidden. She had to reveal herself to her parents, even if they were possibly going to lash out at her.

With a gulp of reluctance, the little Swimmer stepped out from behind the rock and slowly walked towards her parents. She felt the tears building in her eyes as the thought of losing almost everything she loved began to break her heart. She involuntarily let out one single sniffle, and that alone was enough to gain their attention.

They almost instantly turned to find their little daughter approaching them, tears welling in her eyes, her bill quivering as she tried so hard to keep it in.

Without a moment's hesitation, Mama Swimmer pulled herself away from her mate and scooped up Ducky in her arms.

"Oh, Ducky!" she cried as she brought her daughter to her chest and hugged her so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe, "Oh, my little baby!"

"It cannot be!" cried Ducky, "Please! NO! IT CANNOT BE!"

"I'm so sorry, my dear Ducky!" her mother wept as it became clear her daughter had overheard everything, "I'm afraid it's happened! Mr. Threehorn has … found out!"

"Oh, no, no, NO, NO, NAAAOOOO!" Ducky yelled as she felt tears begin to spill from her eyes. This felt just as horrible as that terrible morning when she found Judy and her family's dead bodies. She felt her heart rate speed up to the point that it felt like it could jump out of her chest. Her stomach lurched, and she felt something building up in her throat. The thought of her and Petrie facing permanent exile made her feel so sick inside that she couldn't hold it in. She held her neck with her hands in an attempt to keep it in, but it proved to be in vain.

Mama Swimmer noticed this once she heard her daughter hyperventilating, and she reacted quickly by setting her back on the ground. The little Swimmer ran as quickly as she could towards the trees bordering the nest, and she shut her eyes as she felt her neck filling up.

Her family looked away once they heard the gruesome sound of belching and liquid splattering all over the ground. Her father groaned in disgust and buried his face with his hands in disbelief.

"Our poor little daughter!" wailed Mama Swimmer.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of!" her mate cried, "This is just what I feared would happen! Oh, what will become of us!?"

"Oh, what are we going to do!?" wept Mama Swimmer.

"I … I don't know, dear," softened Papa Swimmer as he held his mate closely.

"No way!" said one of the other children, "Is it … true!?"

"Our sister is going away!?" cried another.

"No! Please don't let them take Ducky away!" wept a third.

A majority of Ducky's siblings jumped out of the nest and gathered around their distraught parents. The babies in the nest, although having no idea what was going on, also began to cry once they saw that virtually everyone else present was in tears. The whole family was suddenly in such a terrible state of desperation and hopelessness. It all seemed so unfair that they were about to lose perhaps the most special member of the entire family, a cute little girl who was always so happy and cheerful, always willing to lend a helping hand, to think that any time now she'd be forced out of their lives forever.

"I can't believe this is happening! What are we gonna do!? We can't just let Mr. Threehorn throw Ducky and Petrie out!" cried one of the boys.

"Your father and I … feel just as terrible as you do, kids," sobbed Mama Swimmer, "All that we can do is hope that the Longnecks can talk him out of it. Thankfully, the Longnecks are already on our side."

"Our only hope is for other dinosaurs to agree with them, because if we can't get the support that concerns our current situation, … then … we may lose our beloved Ducky," sniffled Papa Swimmer.

They were momentarily interrupted by the sound of Ducky vomiting again. They could that tell this had hit her just as hard as Judy's untimely death, and her and Petrie's nightmares were beginning to come true. In just a matter of days, or even hours, they would be exiled from the Great Valley just for being in love with each other, and spend the rest of their days as outcasts in the Mysterious Beyond, always on the run from Sharpteeth that lurked at every corner, with no family and no home to go to. No child deserved to live a life like that, but fate seemed to be against them for their "forbidden" relationship.

Eventually, Ducky emerged from behind the tree. She had managed to stop her vomiting, but tears were pouring torrentially down her face. She could not imagine that she and Petrie would become outcasts just because of their love for each other. She could not have imagined herself or Petrie spending the rest of their days on the run as exiles because of what they were.

"I cannot believe we are going to be banished-ed! No, no, no!" Ducky cried.

"Come here, Ducky," said Mama Swimmer gently, and she once again lifted her daughter and caressed her warmly, "I'll take you over to the river, so you can have a nice, warm bath. Maybe that will cheer you up a little until we can figure out what we're going to do. Would you like that, my little one?"

"Okay, Mama," sniffled Ducky.

"That's my sweet, little girl," her mother sniffled as she turned towards the river that was just a few steps away.

The river glistened in the late morning light of the Bright Circle, but neither of them felt as if they were in their normal place. Now that the Great Valley was turning against them because of Ducky's love for Petrie, this river felt as if it was from another place on Earth. It seemed that the Great Valley would never feel the same again.

"Okay, my little Ducky," Mama Swimmer said kindly as she crouched into the river and soaked herself, "Jump in."

Ducky was happy to oblige, and she jumped into the river with a splash. When she resurfaced, she sighed sadly and sat down on the shallow floor near the riverbank. She looked like she was in no mood for splashing fun with her mother, which was far from her usual self. All she really wanted was to bath herself calmly and peacefully.

"This is the worst-est day of my life. It is, it is," the little Swimmer said solemnly, "M-maybe even worse than … J-Ju-Judy."

"I'm so sorry, Ducky," Mama Swimmer said again as she sat next to her daughter and affectionately rubbed her back continuously, "Hopefully, the Longnecks can fix this situation for us before it gets any worse."

"What if they do not?" lamented Ducky doubtfully.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure Mr. Threehorn does not take my precious daughter away from me," vowed Mama Swimmer, "You are precious to me, Ducky. You are the future of my family, just as Petrie is the future of his, and I will never let you suffer the fate of living the life of an exile."

Ducky looked up at her mother and grinned ever the slightest, although Mama Swimmer could tell that it wasn't truly a grin. She looked as if she was ready to give up on her still-young life. There seemed to be no point in trying to move on when she was likely to spend the rest of her days as an exile with only Petrie to accompany her.

"Please don't give up on me, sweetie," said Mama Swimmer, "You are my precious child, and you belong to me … always."

"T-thanks, Mama," sniffled Ducky, feeling touched from her mother's words, "I love you, Mama. I do, I do."

"I love you, too, Ducky," replied Mama Swimmer, and she kissed her daughter on her bill.

"Ducky?"

It wasn't her mother's voice whom had spoken her name, but instead it sounded … much older, … like an elderly dinosaur.

Ducky suddenly saw Littlefoot's grandmother walking up to them with a look of concern.

"There you are, Ducky. Are you okay?" she asked.

"No, no, no," answered Ducky, shaking her head.

"I heard about what happened with Mr. Threehorn," informed Grandma Longneck, "I am very sorry that things had to take a bad turn."

"I am so scared-ed, Grandma Longneck. I am, I am," shivered Ducky, "I do not want to be banished-ed just because I love Petrie."

"And you know I don't want you or Petrie to be banished, either," agreed Grandma Longneck, "Listen, Ducky. I have something important to tell you."

"What is it, Mrs. Longneck?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"Tria, my mate and I were able to convince Mr. Threehorn to not banish you until tomorrow," informed Grandma Longneck.

"Tomorrow!?" yelled Ducky in horror, "Does that mean that Petrie and I will leave the Great Valley tomorrow!?"

"No, Ducky. There is going to be a meeting tomorrow," explained Grandma Longneck, "It wasn't easy, but we managed to convince Mr. Threehorn to agree to a meeting, which will be held at the Rock Circle. This meeting will be attended by all the other dinosaurs in the Great Valley, and it will determine whether you will be allowed to stay in the valley … or get banished."

"It seems to be the only thing that can save my daughter at this rate," sighed Mama Swimmer, "We just have to hope that a majority of the Great Valley dinosaurs will side with us and not with Mr. Threehorn. Some of them are convinced that love between different kinds are considered a crime in the Great Valley."

Ducky simply looked back down at her reflection in the river and let more tears slip down her cheeks. She was sure that very few dinosaurs in the Great Valley would side with them, and that would most definitely mean banishment.

"I'm sure this will turn out fine," said Grandma Longneck, although, deep down, she had her doubts, too.

"I am not sure. No, no, no," sighed Ducky.

"Anyways, I'd better go inform the other residents about the meeting," said Grandma Longneck, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ducky."

"See you later," said Ducky in a low voice.

With that, Grandma Longneck left Ducky alone with her mother, and the Swimmer refused to look away from her reflection in the river.

"Poor me," she sniffled, "Poor Petrie. I cannot believe we have been found-ed out, … all because of that stupid Hyp."

"Now, Ducky, Hyp didn't mean to let it slip to Mr. Threehorn. He didn't know he was right behind him," said Mama Swimmer.

"I still hate him for what he did-ed to us," pouted Ducky as her hatred towards Hyp only intensified, "First, he nearly makes me and Petrie drown in the sinking sand, and now he slips our secret and will probably get Petrie and I banished-ed."

"I'm just as mad at Hyp as you are, Ducky," consoled Mama Swimmer, "Right now, though, that's the farthest thing from my mind. All that is on my mind right now is making sure you get to stay in this valley."

Ducky had run out of words to say, and she simply sighed and lied down on her back. She instantly felt cold sensations covering her body, but she didn't care.

"I promise, Ducky, … I will not let this happen to you," said Mama Swimmer, "You and Petrie are perfect together, and we are going to prove it."

"Petrie does not deserve this, either. No, no, no. I love him too much to bear him having to be on the run," sniffled Ducky.

"We'll do what we can do, dear," assured Mama Swimmer, "Right now, though, why don't we relax in the river, so you can refresh yourself?"

"Okay, Mama," sighed Ducky.

Mama Swimmer stared uneasily at her daughter. She knew at heart that it was going to take more than just a miracle to allow her and Petrie to stay in the Great Valley.

* * *

Mama Flyer landed on the ledge of her family's cave, with Petrie sobbing on her back, and she sat down and carefully lifted her son off her back and into her lap. Petrie promptly climbed up his mother's chest and wrapped his wings around her neck. Mama Flyer responded by enveloping her son in her wings and kissing his beak warmly.

"This worst day of me life," sobbed Petrie, "Me and Ducky no belong in Great Valley anymore."

"Petrie, … you **do** belong in the Great Valley. You belong to me, and you always will belong to me," assured Mama Flyer, "I will not let Mr. Threehorn go anywhere near you until this matter has been settled. We'll do what we can do to stop him from exiling you and Ducky."

Petrie didn't feel much better after hearing that. In fact, he felt more doubtful than ever. He decided that he didn't want to pour his misery all over his mother, and he turned and began to flap his wings, but Mama Flyer instantly stopped him and tightened his hug so that he couldn't escape.

"Please, Petrie. Don't run away from home," Mama Flyer sniffled, "I care too much about you to let you take off and never come back. I love you, Petrie."

This managed to get Petrie's face to explode in tears again, and he once again buried his face against his mother's neck.

"Me love you, too, Mama!" he wept.

"Aww, there, there, Petrie," Mama Flyer tearfully consoled her son as she squeezed him in a hug, "Don't cry, my little baby. I'm right here … just for you. Your Mommy will never let you go. I promise, Petrie, … I will not let you or Ducky become outcasts. You will always belong in the Great Valley, and you will always have me, and most importantly, you and Ducky will always have each other."

Hearing Ducky's name made Petrie think about how she would be able to take it if banishment was inevitable. He couldn't imagine her having to run from Sharpteeth every couple of minutes for the rest of her life, even if he accompanied her. Children becoming outcasts felt like the saddest thing in the world, and for him and Ducky in danger of becoming among those whom had been condemned to a lifetime of suffering and homelessness felt like a complete nightmare that was only a few days, or hours, away.

"Petrie? Are you in there?" came another voice, and elder one by the sound of it.

Mama Flyer gently tapped Petrie's head crest, and the little Flyer unhid his drenched face and spotted Grandpa Longneck standing right in front of their ledge.

"Oh, Mr. Longneck, it's such a relief to see you," sighed Mama Flyer.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened today, Ms. Flyer," consoled Grandpa Longneck, "I'm sure you and your poor son must be devastated."

"I'm trying to hang in there, but my poor Petrie is feeling so distraught that he wants to run away," explained Mama Flyer.

"Now there, Petrie, … there's no need to run away from your troubles, even if the odds are against you," said Grandpa Longneck.

"But what if Mr. Threehorn banish me and Ducky?" lamented Petrie, "Me no want to deal with it. Me just want to leave and take Ducky with me."

"I understand, Petrie, but today is not the day to do it, nor will there ever be a day when that time comes, … hopefully," said Grandpa Longneck.

"How did it go with Mr. Threehorn?" asked Mama Flyer.

"We weren't quite able to convince him to allow Ducky and Petrie to stay in the valley," sighed Grandpa Longneck.

"Me knew it!" cried Petrie, "Me leaving! Goodbye, Mama! Goodbye, Great Valley!"

Just as Petrie began flapping his wings in yet another attempt to run away, Mama Flyer once again pulled him back and tightened his hug to stop him.

"Mama, please! Let Petrie go!" Petrie begged, swinging his feet back and forth while trying to squirm his way out of his mother's hug, but to no avail.

"Petrie, … Tria, my mate and I were able to get Mr. Threehorn to agree to hold a meeting," said Grandpa Longneck clearly so that Petrie could get the message.

That did the trick, and Petrie froze and stared awkwardly at the Longneck.

"Meeting?" he sniffled.

"There will be a meeting at the Rock Circle tomorrow. All the other dinosaurs of the Great Valley will attend. This hearing will determine whether you get to stay in the Great Valley … or be exiled, which doing to children leaves a bad taste in my mouth," explained Grandpa Longneck.

"Oh, that make me feel whole lot better!" said Petrie sarcastically.

"I'm sure this meeting just might resolve our situation, Petrie," said Mama Flyer, "All we need is for a majority of the Great Valley's dinosaurs to agree to let you and Ducky stay. That should be enough for Mr. Threehorn to reconsider his actions."

Petrie sighed in doubt, but he had run out of words to say, so he didn't reply further.

"My mate and I are doing everything in our power to ensure that the Great Valley remains your home, Petrie, and Ducky's, too," said Grandpa Longneck with a wink, "I wouldn't want Littlefoot to lose two of his most loyal friends who came with him to the Great Valley when we were sure that we had lost you forever."

"That's right," agreed Mama Flyer, "I lost you once after that Earth Shake, and I nearly lost you many more times after that when you and your friends went on your many adventures. I refuse to let it happen to you again. You are too precious for me to allow you to lose your home in this valley. I want you to be able to stay, and Ducky's family wants her to stay just as badly. You are not bad children just because you are in love with each other. You and Ducky are perfect for each other, and we will prove Mr. Threehorn wrong."

Petrie looked up at his mother and saw that she was tearfully grinning at him. The child couldn't help but return the grin, and he kissed her with a quivering beak.

"Thank you, Mama," he sobbed.

"Anything for you, my precious son," replied Mama Flyer.

"Now then, I'd better go inform the other dinosaurs about the meeting, and I'll see you tomorrow at the Rock Circle. Don't be late," informed Grandpa Longneck, and he turned around to leave.

"Thank you, Grandpa Longneck," sniffled Petrie.

"You're welcome, Petrie. See you soon," replied Grandpa Longneck.

Once the elder was gone, the two Flyers stared at each other with tears still streaming from their eyes. They were still worried about the possibility of losing each other just because the child was in love with a child from another kind. They desperately hoped that whatever the Longnecks had in mind would prevent Topps from turning Ducky and Petrie into exiles.

Suddenly, Petrie thought about Ducky again, and it saddened him to think of how she would react and how she would be able to take it if they became outcasts.

"Poor me, … and … poor Ducky," he sniffled to himself, "Me no sure Ducky could take this. Me love her so much that me no want to see her so sad or get eaten by Sharptooth in Mysterious Beyond."

"I'm sure Ducky is just as sad as you are," consoled Mama Flyer, "Right now, though, all we can do is just wait for tomorrow's meeting and hope that it goes well."

"Me hope," sighed Petrie.

Mama Flyer sighed and turned back for just a moment, and she noticed her four other children watching the sad scene with mixed expressions. Pearlwing appeared to be absolutely worried for Petrie, by the looks of it. Donnie, whom Petrie considered to be the worst of all, looked as if he wouldn't care what happened to him. The two other children didn't know what to make of all this, but it was very clear to their mother that they had overheard the entire thing.

Mama Flyer looked out to admire the Great Valley's beauty, unable to imagine what it would be like if Ducky and Petrie were no longer allowed here. Suddenly, she noticed Mama Swimmer standing right in front of the ledge. The Flyer gasped from shock and nearly jumped, but she was careful not to let Petrie fall out of her wings.

"Oh! Mrs. Swimmer, you just about startled me," she panted, getting Petrie's attention and allowing him to notice their Swimmer visitor.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Flyer," Mama Swimmer apologized, "I wasn't planning on coming here on such short notice, but Ducky insisted that she come here just so she could be with Petrie for a while. She refuses to leave him all alone and sad."

Sure enough, Mama Swimmer carefully placed Ducky on the rocky pathway that led to the ledge, and the little Swimmer instantly ran up the path as quickly as her legs would allow her to.

"Aw, that is very nice of her," chuckled Mama Flyer, "I think that Ducky is the one dinosaur Petrie needs to be with right now. He wants to run away, but with Ducky around, I think they should be okay together until the meeting tomorrow."

"I think so, too," agreed Mama Swimmer.

Petrie squirmed out of his mother's hug and waited anxiously for his girlfriend to appear from around the corner of the pathway. Sure enough, Ducky skidded around the last bend and ran up to the ledge. She panted wearily as she stopped in front of her boyfriend.

"Oh, Ducky!" sobbed Petrie, "You here!"

"I am here, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky, "I am here just for you."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried Petrie, and the two lovers hugged each other as tightly as they could and shared their tears of love and worry.

Their mothers sniffled and grinned as the two children pampered each other and smooched each other's faces. They looked so inseparable that it seemed that they would not let go of each other anytime soon.

"Me love you so much, Ducky, … me Sweet Swimmer," wept Petrie.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie, … my Funny Flyer," sobbed Ducky.

"Me no can believe this happening to us," said Petrie, "All because of no-good Hyp."

"I am sure Hyp did not mean to let our secret slip away, … but I still have not forgiven him for the sinking sand incident yesterday," said Ducky.

"Me neither," stammered Petrie, "Me never forgive him now, and now we may become exiles."

"Maybe the meeting will keep us in the Great Valley," said Ducky hopefully.

"What if it do no good?" quivered Petrie.

"Then we will face what is coming to us … together," answered Ducky.

"Together?" sniffled Petrie.

"Together … always," assured Ducky.

"Me no want to lose you, Ducky," said Petrie.

"I do not want to lose you, either, Petrie. No, no, no," said Ducky, "Listen. Even if we do become outcasts, I will never leave your side, my Funny Flyer. I will always protect you as if I was your big sister, and we will find a new life together elsewhere that we will be accepted-ed. You will always be my love, Petrie, and I will pamper you every day until the day we die."

Petrie felt happy tears stream down his cheeks as he heard his girlfriend's comforting words. He knew right then that Ducky would do whatever it took to ensure that they would never be torn apart regardless of what happened to them.

"Thank you, Ducky! Thank you," the Flyer cried hysterically.

"You are welcome, Petrie," Ducky responded, and she promptly kissed her boyfriend's beak.

"Me no will leave your side, either, … me Sweet Swimmer," Petrie began once he had composed himself, "Me will protect you from anything that stand in our way, even when you try to do same for me. Me may feel like little brother to you, … but, at heart, you love of me life, and me will always remember times we spent here in Great Valley if we have to travel somewhere else and start new life together. Me will warm you with me wings every day until we die, Ducky."

"Aw, Petrie!" cried Ducky, "You are so sweet! You are, you are!"

"Me love you, Ducky!"

"I love you, too, Petrie!"

The two loving children continued their tight hug, while their mothers watched tearfully. They felt proud of their children for refusing to let go of each other through anything that stood in their path, whether they were allowed to stay in the valley or forced to go live someplace else where love between different kinds would not be an issue. Regardless of what might happen in tomorrow's meeting, these were two kids who would not let anything rip them apart. They would be brave until the end.

* * *

 ** _Well, everything seems to have fallen to pieces now. Ducky and Petrie's secret has been spilled to everyone, and they may not have much longer in the Great Valley. Their lives may forever descend into despair, unless some miracle can keep them in the home they so do not deserve to lose for their love._**

 ** _I am afraid to say that things will only continue to take a descent from here, and from here on out they will continue to branch out from the old version of this story for a completely different climax than what I came up with two years ago. There will be no more of those touchy love scenes like we've seen before. Things will only continue to build up until we eventually reach our big climax._**

 ** _I'll see you soon with chapter 17._**


	18. Chapter 17: Fantasy to Reality

_**CHAPTER 17**_

 _ **Fantasy to Reality**_

* * *

The cold night air blew gently around them. Their feet grew tired. It seemed to become a challenge just to take a single step. Their breaths became more pronounced. The stench they had been following never left their sniffers as they followed its trail all the way to a small pond. Three days of endless travelling had become a nightmare for them, but they ignored all the pain and were determined to find that little beast whom had murdered the one they had tried so hard to raise, the only child they ever had, one who never got to finish his Time of Great Growing and learn how to fend for himself and hunt on his own.

He saw nothing but rocks ahead, with very few trees and a large pond. It looked like a near-bare mountain. There was no sign of life anywhere. It seemed their journey was going to meet a sudden end with there being no choice but to turn back.

" _Damnit! A dead end!"_ he growled to himself in frustration.

" _Wait!"_ his mate suddenly called, _"I sense … there is something just beyond that large rock over there!"_

He gazed to the direction she was looking towards, and there appeared to be a large mountaintop with a gaping hole being covered by a huge rock. It seemed as though she had been able to just make out the edges of the hole, and a new scent began to hang in the air. Maybe, just maybe, this was the place to go.

" _It's blocked,"_ the male hissed.

" _Well, let's not just stand here like a couple of lousy sleepers!"_ his mate retorted, _"Let's move that damn rock out of the way and take a peek inside!"_

Without another growl, the two Sailbacks approached the rock and rubbed their jaws against it to feel how heavy it would be. Simply pressing their mouths against it hard enough confirmed to them that this would not be an option. The rock didn't even budge an inch.

" _We're going to have to kick it out of the way,"_ the female groaned, shaking her head, _"My feet are in no state to do that right now, though."_

" _Then, get out of the damn way and allow me to do it!"_ her mate fired back.

The female glared at her mate and slowly stepped aside. She was beginning to grow tired of his unusually cold temper over the last few days, even if she had been showing quite some coldness herself. It was obvious that the untimely death of their only son had been driving them into a state of mental decline as long as they continued to search for the one who murdered him. It could just be a matter of days before they slipped into insanity with the knowledge that their small family had been ripped apart by some stupid child.

" _Stand back!"_ the male called, and he lifted his right foot and charged it towards the boulder …

* * *

" _CRASH!"_

Chomper and Ruby woke up with a startle. They gasped and sat up, looking around frantically for what could have caused that noise. Tiny pieces of rock rained from the ceiling of the cave.

"What was that!?" panted Chomper.

"I … I don't know," replied Ruby, and the two held each other closely as the Sharptooth gulped with absolute fear.

"I just hope it's not-"

" _CRASH!"_

"AAH!" they screamed as the noise came again, and more small rocks landed next to them.

"Maybe it's Mr. Threehorn going on a rampage," assumed Chomper.

"Or maybe it's an Earth Shake. An Earth Shake it might be," said Ruby.

"That couldn't be an Earth Shake," replied Chomper, "Earth Shakes don't happen twice that fast!"

" _CRASH!"_

The two jumped in fright. Chomper held onto Ruby tightly for the faintest bits of comfort. This moment felt so frightening he thought he wouldn't live the next few moments.

" _CRASH!"_

…

" _CRAAAAAAASH!"_

The cave suddenly shook violently, and the ceiling partially collapsed on top of them.

They knew where the sound had come from, and they knew that a crash like that could only mean one possibility …

"Oh, no!" gasped Chomper, "A Sharptooth!"

"Calm down!" said Ruby, "We don't want to get its atten-"

" _ROOOAAAAR!"_

The kids covered their ears and shut their eyes. They waited until the echoes subsided before opening their ears and eyes again, and they began looking for a place to hide.

Suddenly, loud footsteps began to shake the caverns. A stone tooth broke off the ceiling and crashed to the ground next to them, smashing to pieces on impact. Now, it was obvious that a Sharptooth had indeed managed to penetrate the caverns. They would not be safe in here anymore. They had to find someplace to hide and fast.

"We better hide," whispered Chomper, but when he waited for a response, Ruby was staring off into space with a look of pure horror. The Sharptooth looked back and came face-to-face with a horrifying nightmare …

Two adult Sailback Sharpteeth were suddenly standing right in front of them, hissing fiercely. Their teeth were shaking with terror. Their growls shook the cave only a little, but enough to almost knock the two kids off their feet.

Chomper and Ruby stood completely still, not daring to move. They could only look at those Sailbacks' terrorizing jaws and angry eyes. They took deep breaths to stay as calm as they could.

Slowly, Chomper stepped in front of Ruby and shielded her with his tiny arms. This was enough to earn a hissing growl from one of the Sailbacks, which he quickly registered as, _"Step aside, you little runt!"_

Panting a little, Chomper drew in a deep breath and replied, _"No! I won't let you touch her!"_

"Ch-Chomper, what are you doing?" whispered Ruby, but the young Sharptooth shushed her with a hiss and fixed his eyes on the intruders.

" _Pah! Idiot boy! We're not here to eat that little pink friend of yours!"_ the female Sailback roared at him.

" _Then, get lost!"_ growled Chomper, _"You don't belong here!"_

" _We would if you were smart enough to help us with one little thing,"_ replied the male Sailback.

" _What do you want!?"_ yelled Chomper.

" _If you're willing enough to understand our situation, then I'm sure you'd be willing to help us,"_ growled the female Sailback.

" _Our son was murdered in cold blood,"_ the male began, _"We sent him out to go for a hunt, and he wandered off to Black Rock. We waited all evening, but he never returned, and we had to go out and find him. We went to Black Rock and bashed our way in, but only to find our son impaled with stone teeth!"_

Chomper winced at the gruesome description. He so nearly retched, but he managed to hold it in.

" _Then, we picked up the scent of a Flyer, but it wasn't just any Flyer. It was a child!"_ screamed the male.

" _Some heartless child Flyer lured our only child into a death trap!"_ the female continued, _"I don't care if that Flyer was trying to escape, but he killed our son! He destroyed our family, and we are not resting until our only son is avenged! We've spent three days tracking its scent all the way here, and now that I think about it, would you happen to know any little, beastly Flyers around here!?"_

Chomper let out a gasp of horror, not from the description of these Sailbacks' situation, but of the possibility that the Flyer they had described just might have been one he knew.

He remembered watching Petrie being blown to Black Rock by those terrible wind gusts, and once he heard _'three days'_ and realized it had been three days since the windy incident, … he suddenly realized …

"NO!" he gasped in shock.

"What is it?" whispered Ruby.

"Ruby, … g-go … into the valley … and … warn the grownups," panted Chomper.

"Chomper, what's wrong?" asked a clueless Ruby.

Before he could answer her, the Sailbacks growled at them, obviously demanding an answer to that question.

" _One moment!"_ he roared back, trying to act impatient, but the Sailbacks seemed to be unfazed by his acting.

" _You're hiding something from us, aren't you!?"_ roared the female.

Wasting no time, Chomper turned to Ruby and held her by the shoulders. The Fast Runner was surprised by this gesture, but what came next nearly stopped her heart …

"It's Petrie! They're after Petrie!"

Ruby was frozen in place. A huge gasp escaped her mouth. She hyperventilated as this new knowledge of the imminent danger they were in shocked her so much she nearly fainted on the spot.

" _You clearly know who this Flyer is, don't you!?"_ growled the male Sailback, _"Tell us now, or I'll eat you in one bite!"_

Chomper suddenly pushed Ruby away towards the cave that would lead her into the valley.

"Go! Now!" yelled Chomper, "Warn the valley!"

"No! I won't leave you here to deal with those Sharpteeth alone!" argued Ruby.

"GO!" Chomper screamed on top of his lungs, "I'll stall them for time! Just do as I say! NOW!"

Unwilling to let her dear friend get killed by these Sailbacks but seeing how he was unwilling to let her stay, Ruby regretfully turned her back on the Sharpteeth and ran as fast as she could down the cave and into the valley. She knew Chomper was putting himself in grave danger by doing this, but if he was willing to protect his friends and their home, even going as far as risking his own life, then she would have to honor his will to protect them and ensure their friends and their families would be safe from those hideous monsters. He may have been her responsibility, but all their friends were in danger, and they had to protect those who cared for them.

The Fast Runner panted as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran all the way across the valley with only one nest in mind. She knew just who to speak to in such a crisis like this …

* * *

"It's just not fair!"

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck sighed sadly as their grandson pouted over their new situation. After he had heard the news of Ducky and Petrie's secret being exposed, he hadn't stopped pouting over the possibility of losing his friends and not being able to do anything to change their situation.

"Littlefoot, we feel just as upset as you do," his grandfather sympathized, "We're doing everything in our power to make sure your friends can still have a home here."

"But what if nothing works!?" lamented Littlefoot, "Ducky and Petrie don't deserve this!"

"We know they don't, dear," said his grandmother, "Mr. Threehorn just doesn't understand."

"He doesn't understand anything!" yelled Littlefoot, "He cares about no one but himself!"

"Now, now, Littlefoot! Don't criticize him just because of one misunderstanding," warned Grandpa Longneck.

"I don't care!" Littlefoot shot back, "He doesn't deserve the respect he demands! If he's going to just spread his ways around the valley and turn this into a living night terror, then I don't have anything nice to say to him!"

"We understand, but don't mention anything about that while in his presence. We have an important meeting tomorrow, and the last thing we need is for you or your friends to disrespect Mr. Threehorn during the meeting. It may hinder our chances of keeping Ducky and Petrie in the valley," explained Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot pouted and lied on the ground, having run out of arguments. He just couldn't believe how his life seemed to be turning upside down with two of his friends in mortal danger. Sure, Ducky and Petrie may have loved each other, but they cared about their friends, and Littlefoot cared about them. Without them, they could never have survived their adventures, and they would definitely never have reached the valley if it weren't for their bravery. They just didn't deserve to have everything taken away from them just because they had affection towards each other. He began flashing back to all the times he saw Mr. Threehorn as the absolutely rotten dinosaur he had been for the longest time before Tria came into his life. He remembered all the times he tried to keep the group separated just because they weren't Threehorns, but it was the one and only thing Cera never agreed with her father about, and this had caused him to change his views on her friends. Now, however, Littlefoot felt as though the Threehorn may have been showing signs of reverting to his old ways of slandering every dinosaur in the world who wasn't a Threehorn, and for this to concern his group of special friends felt so unfair. Why did Threehorns have to be so controlling over others? What drove them into being the selfish brats Littlefoot viewed them as? Why did it almost always have to revolve around them when it involved even the slightest slipup?

"Littlefoot?"

The little Longneck let out a small gasp as his grandfather's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Littlefoot? I think you should try to get some sleep," his grandfather advised, "Try not to worry about tomorrow. Grandma and I will take care of everything."

"I hope so," sighed Littlefoot, and he yawned and slowly closed his eyes.

"Have a good-"

"HEEEEYYYYYYYY!"

Littlefoot shot up and opened his eyes with a frantic breath.

"Who was that!?" he panted.

"I don't know," replied his grandfather, as his mate looked toward the forest.

"Look. Ruby's coming," she said, "What's she worried about?"

"I guess we're about to find out," replied Grandpa Longneck.

Littlefoot watched dumbfoundedly as the pink Fast Runner sprinted her way toward them, breathing so quickly she almost couldn't stay upright. She stopped right in front of them and panted heavily as if she was running from a Sharptooth.

"Ruby? What's the matter? You look like you've been running from a Sharptooth," said Grandpa Longneck.

"I was!" panted Ruby.

The Longnecks gasped loudly at those words. A Sharptooth? A Sharptooth in the valley? It just couldn't be possible. The valley was very-well protected. There was no way a Sharptooth could possibly have broken its way in.

"What happened!?" gasped Littlefoot.

"There were two Sharpteeth in the Secret Caverns and they tried to kill us! The caverns had two Sharpteeth intruders!"

Ruby was speaking so fast that the Longnecks could not understand most of what she was trying to say. She was panting so heavily she was on the verge of passing out.

"Slow down, Ruby!" said Grandma Longneck gently, "Slow down, please! Just take a deep breath, slow down, and tell us exactly what you saw."

The Fast Runner took heavy breaths as instructed. It did little to calm her down, but she began to speak in a slower manner so that the Longnecks could understand her.

"Two Sailback Sharpteeth … broke into the Secret Caverns while Chomper and I were asleep," she panted.

"Where are they now?" asked Grandpa Longneck urgently.

"They're probably still there. Chomper stalled them so that I could come here to warn you, even though I told him not to," sniffled Ruby as she thought about the danger her Sharptooth friend may still be in, "I don't understand Sharptooth, but Chomper told me he thinks they're after Petrie!"

"What!?" gasped Littlefoot, "What could Petrie have possibly done to anger those Sharpteeth!?"

"I do not recall the last time I heard about any Sharptooth having a personal vendetta against any leafeater," said a baffled Grandma Longneck.

"I swear! It's true!" panted Ruby pleadingly, falling to her knees, "We must warn the others! We might all be in danger! Danger we might be in! Please! We must warn everybody!"

"Settle down, Ruby!" said Grandpa Longneck, "We'll warn the other elders at once! Meanwhile, you go back and make sure Chomper is okay. I hope they haven't already penetrated their way into the valley itself."

"Okay," gulped Ruby.

"Littlefoot, stay close to us," instructed Grandma Longneck, "We can't leave you at risk at a time like this."

"B-but," said a dumbfounded Littlefoot, but before he could counter …

"No buts," his grandfather said firmly, "We're not letting you out of our sight until the danger is gone."

Seeing how pointless it was to argue any further, Littlefoot stayed silent and followed his grandparents, while Ruby got back up and ran back the way she came from.

* * *

" _Tell us where you're hiding him!"_

" _NO! I'll never tell you anything!"_

The demands kept falling on top of him like boulders, but Chomper refused each one with a brave counteract. The Sailbacks only became more frustrated and aggressive, and occasionally slammed him with their tails. He was battered, bloody and bruised, but he got back up, ignoring the pain from the torture of this interrogation.

" _Where is that Flyer!?"_ roared the female Sailback.

" _You'll never get any information from me!"_ retorted Chomper.

This earned him another whap from the female's tail, sending him crashing into another wall. He landed on the ground hard, and he felt his jaw slam against the rocky surface.

"OW!" he wailed as he got back up.

" _How could a Sharptooth like yourself have any sympathy for someone who killed one of our own kind!?"_ hissed the male.

Chomper glared at the two Sailbacks and gritted his slightly bent jaws. He was determined to show these beasts just how he felt being the way he was.

" _Because the dinosaurs of this valley care about me!"_ he snarled, _"I don't care what others think! This is my home now! These are my friends and my people, and I will fight for them! I don't care how young I am! I don't care how small I am! I will not let you harm my friends!"_

The Sailbacks simply snickered at his seemingly pointless speech, thinking absolutely nothing of it. There was no way some runt as little as him could stand any chance of fighting. In their eyes, he was just a wimpy, disgraceful baby of a Sharptooth.

" _Fine. I suppose that if you are worthless for a Sharptooth, then there's no point in keeping you alive,"_ hissed the female.

" _Just try me!"_ Chomper dared them, and he turned and ran as quickly as he could … in a direction that led them away from the valley. Just as he had hoped, they pursued him, obviously still wanting information and having no idea where each cavern led to. He knew this place like the back of his hand, so he knew this would do great affect at stalling them for time for help to arrive. He only hoped it would come soon …

* * *

"Pah! What nonsense!"

Topps' rambling words echoed throughout the small area the elders had met. The others present had been afraid he would not come to believe such a thing would be possible at a time when another troubling issue was already at hand.

"Mr. Threehorn, if Chomper and Ruby's claim is true, then you must realize that we may all be in danger!" said Grandpa Longneck sternly.

"Oh, please! The way I see it, it's all just a rouse to stop us from getting that heinous Swimmer and Flyer out of his valley!" retorted Topps.

"SHUT UP!" Mama Swimmer screamed on top of her lungs in rage, "Enough talk about my daughter while we have a very serious problem in our hands!"

Littlefoot cringed and hid behind his grandmother's foot. He couldn't bear to watch Mama Swimmer's terrifying rage.

"Tell us what all this is about," her mate spoke up as he tried to calm her down.

"Well, it goes like this," Grandpa Longneck began, "Ruby came out to warn us that two Sailbacks had crashed their way into the Secret Caverns while she and Chomper were asleep. From the information he gave her while he tried to stall them, these two are not hungry for food. Rather, this appears to be a more … personal matter."

"Since when have we done anything to those Sharpteeth?" countered Tria, "I have no memory of encountering Sailbacks, and particularly not whoever's out there, trying to break in."

None of them noticed Mama Flyer letting out a huge gulp of fear. As she listened in to the conversation, she began to dread … that very disturbing possibility …

"We're getting to that, Tria," Grandma Longneck spoke up.

"So, … we asked Ruby just why these Sharpteeth are trying to break in," said Grandpa Longneck, and he let out a sigh of dread. This was something he did not wish to share, especially with a certain cerulean blue Flyer in their presence, "We asked her everything Chomper had told her, … and he believes … this may have something to do with one of our own children."

Nobody could utter a response. This was just … impossible. Those kids may have been on many adventures before, but never had any of them resulted in something like this.

"In that case, we'll have to take precautions and keep a close eye on all our children," suggested Papa Swimmer.

"Right," agreed Grandpa Longneck, "Mr. Threehorn, you and I will round up the strongest dinosaurs in the valley and go fend off the Sharpteeth. The rest of you will go back to your homes and protect your children."

He brought his head down to his grandson.

"Littlefoot, you and your grandma should go back home," he advised him.

"But, … what about you?" asked Littlefoot nervously.

"Don't worry about me, little one," his grandfather assured him, "I'll be just fine. Head on home now. Go on."

He gently pushed his grandson towards his grandmother and gestured them to leave. Grandma Longneck promptly lifted her grandson by the tail using her mouth and placed him on her back before leaving. The little Longneck stared worryingly at his grandfather until they were out of their sight.

"I suppose it was only right of me to send him off. I didn't think he should hear this next part," Grandpa Longneck told the others.

"What next part?" huffed Topps, but before anyone could reply, they all noticed Mama Flyer panting heavily and clutching her chest as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"Ms. Flyer? Are you alright?" asked Tria.

"This can't be true!" the Flyer suddenly gasped.

"What can't be true?" asked Papa Swimmer.

"The last few nights, … Petrie has been having these terrible night terrors, … and in each one, he sees these two Sailback Sharpteeth chasing him and telling him they would come after him because they say he killed their son," explained Mama Flyer, "I … I think, … NO! It can't be!"

Most present were baffled by this sudden development, particularly Tria.

"How could Petrie have killed a Sailback? He's just a little kid," she asked.

"Well, I think Mrs. Swimmer may remember this, but it was windy just the other day," replied Mama Flyer.

"I remember," nodded Mama Swimmer.

"What happened on that day, Ms. Flyer?" asked Grandpa Longneck curiously.

"Petrie was blown off to Black Rock again, and I went out to rescue him. We ended up falling in, and on our way out, we encountered an adolescent Sailback. We had both been hurt once we landed in the cave, and I couldn't fight him, so Petrie thought he'd, for once, be the brave one and lured the Sharptooth into a trap that killed it. We eventually made our escape, but ever since, he's been having night terrors about that Sailback's parents hunting him. Oh, Bright Circle! If I had only listened to him when he told me he thought it would all come true like it was foretelling his future! Oh, please no! NO! NO! NAAOO! NOT MY SON! NOT MY LITTLE BABY! OH, PLEASE! NO!"

With those last few words, Mama Flyer fell to her knees, weeping as the worry for her precious son consumed her. Inside, she had been worried that it was a possibility, but now she knew she was wrong reassuring Petrie it would not be. He had been right all along. The night terrors were, indeed, a foretelling of his own possible fate. Her "little baby" was in grave danger just for saving her from that ferocious Sharptooth. Poor Petrie had unknowingly marked himself for death, and now that dreadful day was coming. She just couldn't let these Sailbacks take her sweet, cute son away from her. This just couldn't be real.

"So, you mean to tell me that this whole matter is Petrie's fault!?" yelled Topps quite suddenly, "Well, I never! That hideous beak brain! I should never have agreed to hold that meeting! I should have thrown him and Ducky out right then and there! I shouldn't have fallen for your trap, Longneck! This is downright outrageous! I don't care what any of you think, but when those Sharpteeth are dealt with, Ducky and Petrie are out of here! No arguments!"

Not even a second after he said that, Mama Flyer suddenly charged at him and struck his face with her beak with a painful blow, screeching in rage.

"OOWW!" he roared in pain.

"Shut up! SHUT UP, YOU IGNORANT BEAST!" Mama Flyer screamed in rage, "Don't you dare put the blame on my son for all this! I've had it with you having nothing nice to say about our children except your own! I don't care if my son and Ducky are in love with each other! I don't care about your disgusting views on all dinosaurs but your own kind! It was one thing of you to criticize him just because of something my brother did, but this crosses the line! If you have nothing nice to say about my little baby, so be it, but I will not keep listening to your criticism of my little Petrie! So, I'll make this short! If you have nothing nice to say about Petrie, then DON'T SAY ANYTHING! JUST SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH AND LEAVE MY SON ALONE!"

"Ms. Flyer!" the Swimmers yelled, and they pulled her back. She tried to resist and charge at Topps again, but their grip was firm, and she eventually gave in and refused to look at him any longer.

Topps panted a little from the shock he had received from the Flyer's outburst. He glanced over at Tria, and she simply glared at him. Her heart was obviously not in the same place as his. He could guess that in her mind, Petrie was just a kid who didn't deserve all this pain and blame for what he had inadvertently caused. There was no need to blame anyone. The only real concern at that moment was the fact that the valley was in danger, and they had to fend off those Sharpteeth and protect all who lived here.

"Ms. Flyer, … are you alright now?" asked Grandpa Longneck cautiously.

Mama Flyer's response was shooting one last hateful glare at Topps before she lifted herself off the ground and flew away.

"I don't even need to guess where she's going," sighed Papa Swimmer.

"Okay, everyone! We don't have time to babble any longer! Mr. Threehorn, with me at once, and perhaps reconsider your words when it comes to criticizing our children!" Grandpa Longneck scolded Topps.

The Threehorn didn't answer, and he silently followed the Longneck while Tria and the Swimmers returned to their homes.

* * *

Chomper ran through the caverns, panting and sweating as he went. He made sure to keep away from the caves that led to the valley, but he was beginning to tire out. To make matters worse, he was bleeding in several places, and this left a blood trail that the Sailbacks could easily follow. The only good thing about that was that they'd only be able to smell that instead of Petrie's scent which he knew they had followed all this way.

"Where's Ruby!?" he panted to himself, "Where's anybody!?"

He narrowly avoided another bite from one of the Sailbacks still right on his tail, and he nearly fell over but managed to regain his footing quickly and kept running.

This was all becoming torture for the little Sharptooth. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. He had to stop or hope help would arrive now, or he'd be doomed. He would only be able to last a few more minutes before either profuse bleeding, loss of energy, or a fatal bite would end his short life.

"Please!" he gasped, "Somebody! Help me!"

Suddenly, he tripped on a loose rock on the ground and fell on his chest. His jaw scrapped against the cave floor as he came to a stop. He closed his eyes and heard the Sailbacks' rumbling footprints approaching from behind fast. He knew it was all over. He would be a dead Sharptooth in seconds. He didn't dare open his eyes as he prepared for the end. He let out one final scream of hopeless despair as he felt the Sailbacks' breath blowing around him.

Their mouths came down for that one fatal bite …

" _WHAM!"_

" _CRASH!"_

Chomper opened his eyes. He looked back, … but the Sailbacks were suddenly gone. He glanced up and saw a sight that brought such relief …

Grandpa Longneck, Topps, and several other Threehorns and Clubtails were standing directly above him.

"Oh, thank goodness!" he breathed just as he felt someone grab him, and he noticed it was Ruby.

"Quick! Over here!" she shouted as she pulled him underneath the Clubtails and hid him behind a rock beside what had just turned into a battlefield, "Oh, my! You're bleeding!"

"Th-thanks, Ruby," panted Chomper wearily, and he turned to watch as the Sailbacks got back up and were met face-to-face with several strong opponents. Their chances against a Longneck, four Threehorns and three Clubtails were obviously very small, even if they fought to the best of their abilities.

"Back off, you bloody cowards!" hissed Topps.

The Sailbacks simply growled and hissed at them, and Chomper wearily got himself back up and stood on the sideline. Blood continued to spill from his wounds and gruesomely soak the ground beneath him, but he stood his ground and clenched his fists as if he was still willing to fight despite his condition. The Sailbacks turned to him and growled, _"Translate for us! You've been taught that stupid leafeater talk, I presume!?"_

Chomper simply glared at the menaces and roared back, _"What do you care!? No proposition is going to get you anywhere! Leave my friends alone!"_

" _Pah! Fine! Consider yourself lucky, you, worthless piece of dung! You may have outdone us tonight, … but we'll be back when the Bright Circle rises again!"_

" _We'll have … allies … just to make sure you're a little preoccupied, too!"_ added her mate.

"What did they say?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

Chomper promptly explained everything the Sailbacks had just told him, and in turn, the leafeaters all glared at the Sailbacks and proceeded to advance on them.

"Leave … now!" demanded Grandpa Longneck.

" _Whatever he said, I certainly wouldn't care!"_ bluffed the male Sailback.

" _He said, … LEAVE … NOW!"_ screamed Chomper.

Seeing the glares on his face, and the glares on everyone else present, the Sailbacks snorted, turned their backs and walked away. They hissed at each other in defeat, but Chomper watched with worry as they left. He was sure they would be true to their word and eventually make a return. The rest of the valley could still be in danger, particularly Petrie.

"My goodness, Chomper! You look awful!" said Grandpa Longneck as he got a closer look at the Sharptooth and saw bloody wounds all over his body, "Ruby, take him to the river and I'll help treat his wounds."

"Okay," nodded Ruby, and she cautiously grabbed her dear friend and began to carry him away.

"S-shouldn't we … be worried about tomorrow?" the Sharptooth asked, "If they said they're coming again tomorrow, then … we could still be in danger."

"We'll take extra precautions and make sure they don't step foot in our valley," assured Grandpa Longneck, and he made a gesture towards Topps.

The Threehorn nodded and spoke to the trio of Clubtails.

"We're gonna need you to stay here overnight and stand guard until the Bright Circle returns," he instructed them, "If you see any sign of those Sailbacks again, or any possible accomplices, one of you must inform us immediately! Actually, … second thought: go and fetch a Swimmer. If you see anything, order him to make the signal loud and clear. We'll be ready for them when they return!"

The Clubtails nodded and left in the other direction.

Chomper suddenly felt weakness all over his body from his tremendous loss of blood, and his vision turned blurry. He could barely make out anything as he tried to stay awake, but he groaned in agony and had to close his eyes.

"Chomper!" gasped Ruby.

"What is it?" asked Grandpa Longneck in alarm.

"He's passing out! Passing out, he is!" answered Ruby frantically.

"He's losing too much blood! Get him to the river quickly!" ordered Topps.

"Yes!" Ruby nodded, and she lifted the unconscious Sharptooth onto her back and ran out into the open valley as quickly as her tired feet could enable her to.

Grandpa Longneck cast a stern glance at Topps, and the Threehorn simply scoffed and looked away. He knew the Longneck was still furious with him for those heartless insults towards Petrie.

"If the threat is imminent, we may have to call off the meeting and hold it another day once those Sharpteeth have been dealt with … definitively," informed Grandpa Longneck, "I don't care what you have to say about this, but we are delaying the meeting regarding Ducky and Petrie's fate until further notice."

Letting out a deep sigh of reluctance, Topps rambled, "Fine! So be it!"

"We may have some troubling issues, but some are more serious than others and need more attention," said Grandpa Longneck, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Ruby treat Chomper's wounds. Goodnight, Mr. Threehorn."

Topps watched as the Longneck disappeared into the night. In the back of his mind, his thoughts were completely lost. He was beginning to feel unsure if Ducky and Petrie really deserved what he wanted to give them. Sure, Petrie may have been the cause of all the madness going on right now, but he meant no harm from it. He had killed that Sailback to protect someone who cared for and adored him. He couldn't have anticipated it would end like this. Add to that, if Ducky and Petrie had been so loyal to her daughter for all the time they had spent in the valley, and she was not willing to share any information with him regarding their secret, … it seemed she didn't care what her own father thought about the whole matter.

Shaking his head, Topps tried to clear his head of all the madness in his own mind as he made his way home, knowing that, at least, for tonight, everyone would be safe.

* * *

"AAAH!"

Petrie screamed and gasped, panting with each gasp he took. His four siblings jolted awake and looked at him. Three of them quickly started glaring at him in annoyance like they would every time he woke up from a night terror, but then he glanced at Pearlwing, the younger of his sisters, and the only sibling who ever shared even the slightest of kindness toward him, even though she was almost as bad as the rest of the clutch. She was looking at him with worry and concern rather than the usual glare she'd always give him.

"Petrie?" she spoke softly to him.

"What you want!?" Petrie shot harshly at her.

"A-are you okay?" asked Pearlwing hesitantly.

"Since when you suddenly care, Pearlwing!?" hissed Petrie, "Why any of you care about me when me just stupid baby to all of you!?"

The two younger siblings cringed, while the two oldest siblings snickered at him. Donnie, in particular, was laughing quite rudely like he always did.

"What's next? You're going to go cry to your dear little Ducky?" teased Donnie.

Hearing his Sweet Swimmer being mentioned in such a way like that built up a rage within Petrie. He could never tolerate anyone picking on or insulting Ducky in front of him, even if she wasn't in his presence. He stood up and clenched his fists as he stared at Donnie.

"SHUT UP, DONNIE!" he screamed loudly, "YOU NO TALK ABOUT DUCKY IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Oh, really?" countered Donnie, "After we heard every word you said yesterday?"

"Oh, yes," chuckled the oldest sister evilly, "We know your secret now, Petrie, and we'll be so happy to watch you leave this valley in permanent exile."

"Good riddance, too!" said Donnie, "That will be the happiest moment of my life!"

Petrie couldn't bear to hear anymore of it. He gritted his teeth and felt the tears ready to come down. Now that everyone had discovered his secret, forbidden relationship with Ducky, he felt quite like a worthless disgrace to his family just as his siblings had always described him. For once, he couldn't disagree with their views on him.

"You know what, then!? Fine! Me no can wait to never see any of you again!" he ranted, and he picked up his snuggling stick and pouted his way outside onto the ledge. He sat down and clutched his stick tightly whilst trying to ignore Donnie's heartless laughing. His life seemed to have suddenly turned upside down with everyone finding out about his heinous relationship. He was once again beginning to think about running away from this miserable life, but then he looked up for one split second, and he saw his mother returning home.

As Mama Flyer came down onto the ledge, though, Petrie noticed that she didn't appear to be 'happy to be home' like she always would be. Instead, she was gulping and panting with fear in much the same way he would. He quickly came to guess that it must have been because he was likely to face banishment soon, but then he saw she was breathing quite fast, much faster than he had ever seen her do. Something else would have to be going on. Something just didn't seem right.

"Mama?" murmured Petrie.

Mama Flyer let some tears stream from her eyes as she simply stared down at her son; the one child she found more precious to her than anything else in the world. Although she would never admit it, in her heart, Petrie was her favorite child, and she would never stop adoring him for as long as they got to be together. Their time together was already in jeopardy, but now things had only gotten worse, and she just wanted to be with him for as long as possible. She wanted to snuggle him and keep him tightly in her wings until the end. To her, he was suddenly so precious that she just couldn't let him go wander off somewhere. She wanted to cuddle him in much the same way he himself would cuddle his own snuggling stick.

"Mama?" said Petrie after an eerily long silence.

"Petrie, … I have some terrible news," sobbed Mama Flyer, "It has nothing to do with our … situation … regarding you and Ducky."

"W-what?" muttered Petrie in shock, "What happen, Mommy?"

Mama Flyer gulped. She didn't want to make her son feel even more overwrought than he already was, but he deserved to know the truth, … a very disturbing truth.

Unable to contain herself, she burst into tears and abruptly grabbed her son, wrapping her wings around him and his snuggling stick so tightly that he almost couldn't breathe. Petrie was shocked by this gesture, but what came next nearly made his heart stop …

"Oh, Petrie! I'm so sorry! I should've listened to you when you said you were concerned about your night terrors coming true!" wept Mama Flyer, "Oh, I'm so sorry, my little one!"

"WHAT!?" Petrie suddenly screamed so loudly that his mother jolted and nearly dropped him but just managed to keep him and his snuggling stick in her wings, "N-no way! Me night terrors coming true!? Sailback Sharpteeth coming after me after all!?"

With her beak quivering, Mama Flyer regretfully nodded her head and tearfully nuzzled her now emotionally-wrecked son.

"OH! Me knew it! Oh, Mama! WHY!? First me going to be banished, and now be going to be hunted after me have to leave! OH, NO, NO, NAAAAOOO!"

Petrie screamed so loudly that his cries echoed into the distance, and his beak slumped against his mother's shoulder as he wailed like a lost hatchling. All of a sudden, his life had completely taken a turn for the worst. Potential banishment may have been one thing, but for his night terrors to now be confirmed to be a foretelling of his demise was just unbearable for him to take. It seemed that his love for Ducky may very well have earned them the death penalty. He began to imagine Topps feeding him and Ducky to those Sailbacks who wanted him. He was sure this was the end of all the happiness he would ever have in his life. In fact, he wasn't sure if his life would last much longer, either. He couldn't stand it all. His whole life was collapsing on top of him so quickly, and it was all because of his and Ducky's forbidden relationship. Their love for each other had led to this big mess, and they may have put the entire valley in danger. It was all his fault. He was to blame for everything. It all felt so wrong.

"Why it have to turn out like this!?" the poor Flyer wailed, "Why, why, WHY!?"

Mama Flyer was crying just as heavily, but not nearly as loudly as her broken son was. It was just so wrong. Everything was descending into chaos. She couldn't blame him for causing this foretold catastrophe, even if she knew it was his fault. He had only did it to protect her, but she didn't anticipate it would come at a possibly deadly price.

"Oh, it all my fault!" lamented Petrie miserably, "It all my fault, Mama! Me to blame for everything! It all Petrie fault! Me worst Flyer ever!"

"Petrie!" said Mama Flyer shakily, "You are not the worst Flyer ever, and I don't blame you for all this."

"But look what me done! Now whole valley in danger because of me! Now me **really** deserve to be banished!" wept Petrie.

"Petrie, please listen to me!" said Mama Flyer, and Petrie looked at her with shiny, wet eyes, "Please don't beat yourself up over this. You don't deserve to be blamed for putting the valley in danger, and you do not deserve to be banished from our home, even if you are in love with a Swimmer and caused this big mess. You did it to protect me, and I'm proud of you, even if you disobeyed me by not abandoning me. You showed me that you really care about me as a son, and for that, I'm so happy to have a son like you, and I'm so happy to be your mother."

Petrie's heart melted as he listened to that last sentence. It seemed to sooth him like her heartbeat would whenever she lulled him to sleep. He sniffled a little as he tried to stop his tears, but more streams came pouring down within seconds, and he hugged his mother around the neck with his snuggling stick still in hand. She returned the gesture by snuggling him tightly and occasionally kissing his head.

"Please don't cry, Petrie," she sniffled, still thinking of the danger he was in, "I'm right here, my little baby. Mommy's here."

"Please no call me baby, Mama," said Petrie in between sniffles as the inevitable round of hiccups began.

"I know you don't like it, dear, but in my heart, you're still my sweet, little baby, Petrie," his mother said, choking back a sob, "You are so precious to me, and at a time like this, you are the most precious thing in the world to me."

Before Petrie could reply, his mother tightened her hug on him a little more and began sobbing a little. She seemed to be acting somewhat out of character to him. She suddenly seemed to be behaving just like he would, but he knew why. She was so worried about him that she just couldn't feel like letting him out of her wings. She pampered and nearly smothered him, but she was careful to allow him to breathe. Petrie began to feel that his mother had suddenly become overprotective of him, almost as if she was becoming paranoid, and this greatly embarrassed him, but he didn't have the heart to tell her so.

"I love you, Petrie," sniffled Mama Flyer, and she once again kissed her son's head, "I love you, my precious, little baby."

This was followed by kisses on Petrie's crest and face. He blushed in deep embarrassment, but he returned the kisses on his mother's cheeks and allowed her to keep blanketing him with her wings.

"Me love you, too, Mama," he whispered.

They continued exchanging tearful "I love you's" as they snuggled close together like an inseparable couple. Mama Flyer kept Petrie tightly in her wings and never loosened her grip for a moment. Petrie was a bit overcome by his mother's abnormal behavior, but he didn't argue and allowed her to simply … love him just like any mother would.

Eventually, Mama Flyer walked back inside, still holding her son tightly. The other kids watched awkwardly as the duo hugged each other, but they didn't say a single word and left them in peace.

Mama Flyer lied down and kept her wings tightly wrapped around Petrie. He snugged her wings up to her neck and held his snuggling stick tightly in his own wings. All that crying had rendered him so tired that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and sleep eventually began to take over him.

"Goodnight, Petrie," his mother whispered to him.

"Goodnight, Mom," he whispered back before he began to sleep rumble.

Mama Flyer kept her eyes fixed on her sleeping son. She was dreading tomorrow just as badly as he was. She wished it could all have been just a bad sleep story, but, as fate would have it, it wasn't. Her son was in such terrible danger, and he needed her now. She didn't know if Petrie would much rather be with her or with Ducky, since both were equally important to him, but for now, all she cared about was keeping her precious baby safe, no matter the cost. If those Sailbacks were really out to kill him, then she would give them a fight they would never forget, even if she didn't come out of it alive …

* * *

 ** _I don't think any of you saw this coming this soon, but things have just taken a cruel twist of fate. The threat has been posed, and chances of the meeting even happening at all have suddenly become questionable. Ducky and Petrie may be in the worst kind of trouble they could ever be in, but especially Petrie. The entire valley has become aware that he is the one responsible for endangering the valley, and he may become the most disliked dinosaur in the valley with there being absolutely no way for him to redeem himself in the eyes of those living within. His relationship with Ducky has been exposed, and he is being hunted. Chances of banishment may have just increased ten-fold._**

 ** _ ** _I should still have at least a few chapters to go, but with the deadline approaching fast, I may have to pick up the pace a little bit. I'll be working my guts out just to get these last few chapters over with to hopefully get it all done before March 31. I'll probably have the next chapter up by Thursday, so be sure to stay tuned over the next 48 hours!_**_**


	19. Chapter 18: Calm Before the Skirmish

_**CHAPTER 18**_

 _ **Calm Before the Skirmish**_

* * *

Ducky woke up with a startle, and she panted for a few seconds before she looked around and saw that she was next to Spike. She had endured yet another horrific night terror about herself coming face-to-face with a Sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond and Petrie trying to protect her but getting himself killed in the process. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, so she quietly stepped out of her nest and tiptoed towards the familiar small rock, so she could be alone and bawl her eyes out. She didn't want to share her suffering with her parents or siblings, especially Spike.

Once Ducky was on the rock and was beginning to cry, she peeked and saw that the river was beginning to glisten as the Bright Circle rose into the sky. It tore her heart to pieces thinking that this could be the last time she would ever see this river. She was sure that the Great Valley would throw her and Petrie out for their love for each other. They would become exiles all because one grim Threehorn believed their relationship to be a crime.

" _Why is it wrong for Petrie and I to be in love?"_ she thought to herself, _"Why does everyone hate us being in a relationship? This does not make any sense at all. No, no, no."_

Knowing that running away was the worst possible option as she knew it would leave her family heartbroken, Ducky stayed put on the rock and continued to cry silently until she would hear the sounds of her family waking up.

* * *

The Bright Circle soon became high enough for its light to penetrate into the Flyer family's nest, but Petrie barely took any notice, even after he could faintly hear some of his siblings yawning. He had woken up long before anyone else had, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before that painful meeting would begin, and yet he dreaded it. He did not want to face the entire population of the Great Valley and let himself or his Swimmer girlfriend be humiliated by having their relationship be revealed for everyone to hear. He could picture many of the residents making nasty remarks about him and Ducky, and Mr. Threehorn carrying out the permanent banishment sentence. It only fueled his urge to run away and not deal with it.

Letting out a sniffle, he slipped out of his mother's wings and walked across the cave before anyone could notice him. He sat down on the ledge and began bawling his eyes out.

He didn't get to have privacy for long, though …

"Hey, where's Petrie?" he heard Pearlwing say.

There then came a gasp from Mama Flyer, and she frantically yelled out, "Petrie! Where are you!? Oh, please don't tell me he took off to avoid the meeting, especially with those Sharpteeth at large! Oh, my little Petrie!"

Sighing with dread and disappointment, Petrie opened one of his wings and waved it up and down to signal to his family that he was right outside. Within seconds, he heard someone come rushing towards him.

"Oh, Petrie!" Mama Flyer gasped with relief, "Thank goodness! For a moment, I was worried that you had taken off!"

Then, she noticed that her son was crying and sobbing softly, and she immediately switched to comfort mode by sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

"Petrie, … are you okay?" she asked gently.

"No," sobbed Petrie, refusing to look up at his worried mother.

"Aww, my little one. I know how you feel, sweetheart," sympathized Mama Flyer.

"No one else do, though," Petrie responded solemnly.

"I'm sure a lot of dinosaurs will care because of the fact that you and Ducky are just children," said Mama Flyer.

"What if they no do care?" lamented Petrie, "Especially after they find out it my fault Sharpteeth trying to break into Great Valley."

Mama Flyer sighed sadly and gently lifted her poor son onto her lap, sitting on her knee, while she soothingly hugged him with one wing while rubbing his feet with the other.

"Petrie, … could you please look at me?" she kindly asked him.

Petrie sighed and hesitated for a moment, but he eventually gave in and looked up at his mother's eyes. She responded by lowering her head and nuzzling his beak with her own. It was only then that she noticed that his eyes looked bright red. She knew only one thing that could cause that: lack of sleep.

"Petrie, … how much sleep did you get last night?" she asked.

With a quivering beak as he began to think about his nightmare again, Petrie reluctantly responded, "Hardly any."

"Aw, my little Petrie. I know that today will be hard for you, but you still should have gotten at least some sleep," said Mama Flyer worryingly, "It would have done you a lot of good."

"Me have terrible sleep story last night … again," sniffled Petrie, "Mr. Threehorn throw me and Ducky into Mysterious Beyond, and then we get chased by those Sailback Sharpteeth. Sharptooth grab Ducky and me try to save her, but then other Sharptooth grab me and we both get eaten!"

Mama Flyer was speechless after hearing about her son's horrific night terror, and she could only watch as Petrie began bawling his eyes out again and buried his head into her chest. These nightmares were becoming so frequent that any chance of him getting some proper sleep was next to nothing.

"What if sleep story come true!?" cried Petrie, "What if me and Ducky get banished and fed to Sailback Sharpteeth!? What if me never see you again!?"

Mama Flyer felt a few tears building in her eyes as she choked back a few sobs. She felt so sad for her son, and it seemed as if nothing could comfort him.

"Maybe me should just run away now and no face Mr. Threehorn!" cried Petrie, and he jumped off his mother's lap and began flapping his wings.

His feet had just about lifted off the ledge when his mother pulled him back onto her lap and held him tightly to stop him from escaping.

"Petrie! Please don't run away!" she begged him, "Running away from your troubles is one of the worst things you can do when you're very sad, … and when there's Sharpteeth out there looking for you."

"Me no want to do this meeting!" Petrie wept as he tried to pull himself out of his mother's wings, but to no avail, "Me want to take Ducky and go somewhere else where we be accepted!"

"Petrie, please listen to me!" Mama Flyer shouted to get his full attention.

Petrie froze and looked at his mother as her shouting startled him.

"Now, Petrie, I know you don't want to face this meeting, but you have to be brave and hope that everything will go our way. Just because you had a bad sleep story about banishment and Sharpteeth, doesn't mean it will come true. Your mind is just trying to tell you that you don't belong in this valley anymore. I said this before, and I'll say it again: you **do** belong in the Great Valley, Petrie, and you always will, because you are my special boy, and I will never let you go. You have many great friends, and they all want you and Ducky to stay. I love you so much, Petrie, and I will always love you, because you are my brave, wonderful child, and I will not be able to move on without my special son."

Petrie maintained eye contact with his mother as he listened to every word she said. He could feel his heart melting as his mother's love for him warmed his chest and triggered more tears to build up in his eyes. After hearing how much she loved him as a son, Petrie knew that he rightfully belonged in the Great Valley, with his family and friends, and that he would never want to leave her mother's side just as much as she never wanted to leave Ducky's side. He was so special to his mother, and he would not let his relationship with Ducky get them tossed out of their beloved home. He would face this meeting … for the sake of his family, and for his girlfriend.

"Ma-Mama?" the little Flyer murmured as tears began to stream from his eyes once more, which made him wonder just how many he still had left.

"Yes, Petrie?" Mama Flyer replied gently.

"Tha-thank you," sobbed Petrie, "Me … me love you so much."

"I love you so much, too, Petrie," said Mama Flyer with a faint grin, "You're my special little boy."

"Me no will run away, Mama," added Petrie, "Me will do this meeting, … for you, … me family, … me friends, … and for Ducky."

"Aww, Petrie. That's my boy," said Mama Flyer in a loving voice, "That's my brave, little Petrie. Come here."

Petrie obliged and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck while the two nuzzled each other's beaks.

"I'm so proud of you, Petrie," whispered Mama Flyer, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Me hope," replied Petrie.

"There, there, Petrie. Just relax and settle down. It'll be okay, son," Mama Flyer said soothingly.

The two Flyers sat on the ledge and hugged each other while Petrie managed to compose himself. Although he still dreaded the meeting that was just a few hours away, he knew he and Ducky would have to face it, even though the chances of them staying in the valley was probably minimal, at the very least.

"I really wish I didn't have to say this, … but the meeting will not be today."

The Flyers looked down and saw Grandpa Longneck standing just a few feet away. They jolted a little from his surprise appearance.

"Yes, I heard most of that, at the very least," he said, "I see you're trying your best to be brave, Petrie, and I'm proud of you, … but we have decided to delay the meeting until further notice."

"What!?" gasped Petrie in shock, "But, … w-why?"

"For the sake of the valley's safety," sighed Grandpa Longneck.

"W-what happened last night after I returned home?" asked Mama Flyer worryingly.

"Chomper was able to stall the Sailbacks in the Secret Caverns until Mr. Threehorn and I held them off with some help from a couple of Clubtails. That little Sharptooth was quite brave last night."

Petrie chuckled a little. He was proud of Chomper for being quite brave for still being a baby.

"However, he was seriously wounded by the time we arrived, and he fainted moments later. Ruby and I brought him to our home to rest for the night while we treated his injuries. He should eventually make a full recovery, but he and Ruby will be staying at my nest with Littlefoot for now, … as the Secret Caverns are obviously not safe for the moment," continued Grandpa Longneck.

"He … okay?" gasped Petrie as his mother gave him a sweet bubble for breakfast.

"Don't worry, Petrie. He'll be fine," replied Grandpa Longneck warmly with a wink, "The bad news is that as the Sailbacks made to leave, they vowed they would return … with allies, I'm afraid. Chomper translated for us, and he made out that they were not going to let us go that easily. We, … we may have a fight in our hands … today."

"T-to-to-today!?" stuttered Petrie, nearly choking on his breakfast.

"Chomper said they'd be back when the Bright Circle came up. We have some Clubtails and a Swimmer guarding the caverns until then. Everyone will be taking high security measures today, and I suggest you do, too," suggested Grandpa Longneck.

Petrie gulped and looked away. He knew it would happen sooner or later, but he didn't think it would happen … today. Maybe even any minute now, those Sailbacks could be trying to break their way in, … looking for **him**.

"Why me?" he lamented to himself, "All because me try to save me Mommy."

"Petrie, I told you you're not to blame for all this. We'll get rid of those Sharpteeth, and we'll think about that meeting once it's over, … okay?" his mother spoke to him.

"Please do not blame yourself for this mess, Petrie," said Grandpa Longneck, "We'll all do everything we can to set things right and ensure our safety. Until then, I think you should rest."

"Mama, … can … me … go and see Ducky, … just for few minutes, … please?" sniffled Petrie.

Mama Flyer sighed and rubbed her son's back with a gentle smile.

"Okay, dear," she answered.

"I'll escort you there, Petrie. I wouldn't let any children wander off alone while everyone's safety is at risk," said Grandpa Longneck.

"Okay," sighed Petrie.

"Don't be too long, dear. I want to make sure you're safe and sound," said Mama Flyer.

"Okay, Mom," Petrie sighed in annoyance.

"Come along now, little one," chuckled Grandpa Longneck, and he winked at Mama Flyer before turning away. Petrie lifted himself into the sky and slowly followed him towards the one and only nest that brought him more happiness than his own.

* * *

Ducky had spent quite a while sobbing silently on the rock she was sitting on. She had buried her face with her hands and was staring down at the rock while tears spilled from her eyes. She could not imagine that this could be the last morning she spent with her family, and she felt terrible for herself and for Petrie. She did not wish this upon her Flyer boyfriend or herself, and she could not bear to face the upcoming meeting. Her nightmare about Petrie being killed by a Sharptooth continued to burn in her mind as well, and it made her sure that they would not be in the Great Valley much longer.

A moment later, she heard her mother and father waking up and yawning, but she refused to move. She did not want to show her drenched face to them.

Those hopes were to be dashed, however …

"Ducky?" Mama Swimmer's voice spoke gently as she cautiously approached her daughter, "Are you okay?"

Ducky still refused to move a muscle, with the exception of her quivering bill, and her mother sat down right in front of her and gently tapped on her shoulder.

"Ducky?" she whispered, "Are you alright, dear?"

"No," Ducky whimpered softly.

"Aw, my Ducky dear, … I know you're upset, and I feel just as terrible as you do, and I'm sure Petrie and his mother are trying to cope with it, too," sympathized Mama Swimmer.

"I had-ed a terrible sleep story last night," sniffled Ducky.

"Aw, my poor little girl," said Mama Swimmer sadly, rubbing Ducky's back.

"I was in the Mysterious Beyond with Petrie, and a Sharptooth chased-ed after us and caught-ed me. Petrie tried to save me, but after the Sharptooth let-ed me go, it ate-ed poor Petrie!" cried Ducky.

"Oh, my!" gasped Mama Swimmer in shock as she found it hard to picture such a dreadful vision in her head, "That must have been so scary."

"What if it comes true?" lamented Ducky, "They say that what happens in bad sleep stories may come true. What if me and Petrie do get banished-ed!?"

Mama Swimmer let out a deep sigh. This had, in fact, become quite true in Petrie's case. He had been having night terrors about Sailback Sharpteeth, and those very Sailbacks were now possibly planning an attack on their Great Valley.

"Ducky, … I think you may be right," she sighed with dread as she mentally prepared herself to explain the events of last night. Ducky had been asleep the whole night, and therefore she had no knowledge of what had transpired.

"W-what?" the little Swimmer gasped.

"About that, … I have some news," her mother said, quivering a little, "Let me start with this: our valley came under attack last night."

"What!?" gasped Ducky in horror, clasping her mouth with her hands.

"Two Sailback Sharpteeth tried to break into the valley through the Secret Caverns, but Chomper held them off while Ruby came out to warn us. Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn chased them back into the Mysterious Beyond, and we should be safe … for now, at least."

"And … w-what does that have to do with … sleep stories coming true?" asked Ducky dumbfoundedly.

"I'm getting to that right now, dear," her mother replied, "So, if you remember, after Petrie came back from Black Rock, he started having night terrors about Sailback Sharpteeth."

"Yes, I remember. I do, I do," nodded Ducky nervously.

"Well, … it turns out that those two Sailbacks are the same ones from his sleep stories," sighed Mama Swimmer, looking away for a moment.

"What!?" yelled Ducky.

"It turns out that while Petrie and his mother were trapped in Black Rock, … they were pursued by an adolescent Sailback, and Petrie killed it by drawing it into a trap. The Sailbacks who tried to trespass last night … were its parents, … and … they want revenge," finished Mama Swimmer.

"No way!" gasped Ducky, "My Funny Flyer is being hunted-ed!? Oh, no, no, NO! PLEASE, NOT PETRIE! PLEASE, NO!"

Poor Ducky burst into tears and nearly fell off the rock she was sitting on, but her mother caught her in her arms and hugged her tightly. This just couldn't be true. Her sweet, loving boyfriend being hunted? This was too much for her to take.

"Sssh. There, there, Ducky. Mommy's here, dear," Mama Swimmer soothed her daughter, "We'll make sure those Sharpteeth don't set one foot into this valley. We'll keep Petrie safe, Ducky. We promise."

"Please do!" pleaded Ducky, "I cannot let Petrie get taken away by Sharpteeth!"

"Ssssh! Settle down, Ducky. Calm down. Take a deep breath," her mother said.

Ducky did as she was told and took several deep breaths until she was calm enough to stop crying. Her mother set her back down on the rock as she began hiccupping with the leftover tears still trickling down her face.

"It's okay, Ducky," her mother whispered softly.

"Calm down, little one," came her father's voice as he joined them and placed a tree star next to her, "Here's some breakfast. It will help you focus on that … meeting."

With a sad sniffle and a hiccup, Ducky took the tree star and took one small bite out of it. She didn't seem to be in the mood for breakfast, but she knew she had to eat.

She looked down at her feet and sighed as she thought of how her and Petrie's love for each other had so suddenly turned everything upside down. First, they were on the brink of banishment, but now everyone was in danger. It was all happening so quickly, and she couldn't comprehend why everything was suddenly falling apart this fast.

A long silence seemed to go by, accompanied only by Ducky's hiccups and sniffles, … but then she suddenly felt something tap gently on her left shoulder four times.

The Swimmer perked up and looked to her left, and she nearly jumped as she saw … standing right next to her, … just so happening to be Petrie. He was looking uneasily at her. His eyes were sparkling wet, and his beak was quivering, either from sadness or from fright. It was just the one she wanted to see right now.

"Oh, Petrie!" Ducky cried quite suddenly to Petrie, and she stood up and pulled him closer before hugging her Funny Flyer tightly.

Petrie didn't hesitate to return the gesture to his Sweet Swimmer. They cried and exchanged tears, never loosening their grip on each other. The only thing they had wanted right now … was a loving hug together.

"Oh, Petrie!" cried Ducky.

"Oh, Ducky!" replied Petrie in a very saddening voice.

"Please, Petrie! It cannot be true!" panted Ducky, "Tell me it is not true! Those Sailback Sharpteeth cannot be after you! Huh, huh!?"

Petrie quivered and looked at Ducky, then he gazed at her parents, and finally over towards her staring siblings and Spike, before turning his eyes back to the Swimmer he loved.

Bursting into tears again, he regretfully answered …

"Yes!" he wept, "Sharpteeth want me! Me kill their son in Black Rock, and now they want to kill me!"

"My goodness!" Papa Swimmer said uneasily, "I cannot believe this! No one could have imagined that any of our sleep stories could come true, let alone believe such things!"

"Are you okay, Petrie?" Mama Swimmer kindly asked.

"Me no feel okay at all," cried Petrie in a voice that made Ducky's heart sink, "Cera once say to Littlefoot no one safe with him around while we travel to Great Valley and run from Sharptooth. Well, … now no one safe with **me** around! It all my fault Great Valley in danger, and me no know what to do now that meeting not happening today."

"What!?" Ducky's parents gasped.

"I'm sorry to say you heard him right," came Grandpa Longneck's unmistakable voice, "We've decided to call off the meeting until further notice as an interest to the safety of all dinosaurs here."

"What happened last night with Chomper at the Secret Caverns?" asked Papa Swimmer, "Is he alright?"

"He held them back until Mr. Threehorn and I gathered a couple of Clubtails and chased them off," said Grandpa Longneck, "However, when they started growling at us, Chomper translated them as saying they would return once the Bright Circle came back up … with allies."

"No!" gasped Mama Swimmer.

"I'm afraid we're still in danger, and because of this, we're putting off the meeting until we have definitively dealt with those Sharpteeth," sighed Grandpa Longneck solemnly, "Until then, the Secret Caverns are out of bounds."

"Then, … what about Chomper and Ruby?" asked Ducky, gulping with worry for their Sharptooth and Fast Runner, unable to imagine them not having anywhere to stay.

"They're staying with Littlefoot at my nest until the matter has been settled," replied Grandpa Longneck, "I'm sorry to say Chomper was severely wounded by those Sailbacks. He passed out from blood loss right after the Sailbacks disappeared. Ruby and I treated his wounds, and he should hopefully make a full recovery. He just regained consciousness this morning, but he can't get around on his own. He lost quite a lot of blood."

"Oh, no, no, no!" wailed Ducky as Petrie sniffled alongside her, "Poor Chomper!"

"He'll be fine, though, … won't he?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine," nodded Grandpa Longneck, "His recovery will probably take a couple of days, but once he's back on his feet, he should be just fine. His wounds will probably take more than a Night Circle cycle to heal, though. He's in for quite a rough time."

Ducky and Petrie stared worryingly at each other. The tone of the Longneck's voice made it sound as though, … Chomper's recovery could take much longer than he said it would. It could even be possible that they'd never get to see him on his feet again.

"Um, … could we go see him, please?" Ducky asked her parents.

"Me think it be last time we ever get to see him," gulped Petrie.

"Oh, kids," chuckled Grandpa Longneck, "I assure you it won't be the last time. We'll work a way around this problem and be sure to keep you here with us."

"We will allow you to go, kids," Mama Swimmer nodded, "Don't be long, though. If those Sailbacks are on the way, I want you back here as soon as possible. We want to make sure you're safe."

"Okay," Ducky and Petrie nodded together.

"And stay close to Mr. Longneck. We can't afford to have either of you wandering off with Sharpteeth on the loose," warned Papa Swimmer.

"Okay, Daddy," muttered Ducky.

"Let's go, children. Stay next to me," said Grandpa Longneck as he turned to leave.

"Coming," called Petrie as he and Ducky broke off their hug and began following the elderly Longneck through the valley. The Swimmer family watched worryingly as their forms grew smaller and smaller.

Suddenly, the Swimmer parents heard a moan which they knew could only have come from Spike. Mama Swimmer looked down and saw the little Spiketail frowning at her with apparent concern for his beloved foster sister.

"Don't worry, Spike," she assured him, "Ducky will be back soon."

Spike let out some more groans, and Papa Swimmer soon realized just what he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry, Spike, but I'm not sure it's a good idea to wander off with them. We have Sharpteeth on the loose, and we can't take any risks … I'm sorry," said Papa Swimmer sympathetically.

Spike sunk his head and lied down on the ground, watching as Ducky and Petrie disappeared into the forest. He really wanted to follow them and perhaps see Chomper, but with the valley suddenly seeming so unsafe, what were the chances he'd be able to have fun with his friends again?

* * *

"OOOOWWWWWWWW!"

"Hold still!"

"NAAAAOOO!"

"We know it hurts, but you have to keep still! It'll be over soon! We promise!"

"MAKE IT STAAAAAAAAA-AHA-AHA-AHOP!"

The little Sharptooth wailed loudly as pain shot through his entire body. He longed for it to be over. He just couldn't hold himself still as the Longneck and Fast Runner tried to bandage his wounds … again.

This had essentially been Chomper's entire morning after that unbearable torture in the claws of those Sailbacks demanding information from him. He simply wanted to be brave just once and protect those he cared for, and this was his reward: a whole Night Circle cycle of unbearable agony. He just couldn't endure it. He just wanted it to be over, but he knew deep down it would not be over anytime soon.

Both his legs had deep cuts in them that had to be filled in with herbs and bandaged with leaves to stop the profuse bleeding. His neck had also been cut deep, but not nearly as deep as the cuts in his legs. His tail had been smashed after being thrown into so many cave walls by those Sailbacks' tails. A dark purple bruise was covering his entire tail and back, and he had to have huge leaves covering over his body to help the bruises heal.

Most painful of all, though, his bottom jaw had taken quite a beating. His entire mouth ached every time he tried to speak, a few teeth were bent or loose, and his bottom gums occasionally bled. As a result, he, to his dismay, had to keep a few healing plants in his mouth. They tasted horrible. It was so bad he often tried to pull his tongue back, but it was just no use. He would have to endure his worst nightmare until his mouth fully healed.

All of this was just unbearable for poor Chomper. Now he wondered why he couldn't have died that night in the cave rather than go through all of this. Someone as young as him just didn't deserve to go through this. It was just too much.

"Sssh. It's okay, Chomper," whispered Littlefoot, "We'll all done."

"You can stop crying now," assured Ruby, "Crying you can stop doing."

"Please no more of that!" wept Chomper.

"I'm sorry, but you know we will have to do it again eventually so that you won't get infected," informed Ruby.

Chomper just wailed at this unbearable news. Littlefoot and Ruby nuzzled him in an effort to calm their Sharptooth friend down.

"You know, if you had just allowed me to stay with you in the caverns rather than face them yourself, this would probably never have happened," said Ruby a little sternly.

"I did it to protect the valley, okay!?" countered Chomper.

"But look what became of it! Now you're hurt! Hurt you are!" Ruby scolded him, "I'm supposed to be the one looking after you, not be the one who needs to be looked after!"

"I'm sorry, Ruby!" cried Chomper.

"I'm sure you are now! You won't be able to walk for maybe a couple of days!" said Ruby.

"Ruby?" said Littlefoot uneasily, but she took no notice.

"I'm supposed to protect you, Chomper! When I gave my word that I would keep you safe, I swore to keep my word! Don't you ever ask me to abandon you again!? You hear me!? DON'T … EVER … DO … THAT … AGAIN!"

Littlefoot stepped back as he watched Ruby's tantrum, feeling quite frightened by it, and he backed away next to a tree and lied down so that he wouldn't inadvertently become the next victim of her wrath.

"I'm so sorry, Ruby!" Chomper cried loudly, "I'm really so sorry! I never meant to let you abandon me! I only wanted you to warn everyone and come back to me! I never wanted to give you the notion that I would fight those Sharpteeth alone! I know how much I mean to you, and I would never ask of such a thing from you! I'm sorry, Ruby! I'm sorry!"

Ruby didn't say another word, but she stood where she was, panting and trying to maintain her furious look. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind for making such a foolish move.

Then, her heart suddenly softened a little as she listened to his tearful apologies and begging for forgiveness. She knew at heart that he never meant for her to just leave him like that. He probably could never have anticipated that those Sharpteeth were going to bash his skull in for refusing to divulge anything to them. He only true intent was to ensure the safety of those he knew deeply cared for him; his friends, the elders who somewhat made him feel like family, the dinosaurs he knew he had to protect, those he knew could trust him. He may not have wanted to be a hero, but he just wanted to show that this was where he truly belonged, where all dinosaurs of good intent rightfully belonged.

"I'm … so sorry," whimpered Chomper as he shut his eyes and let more tears flow down his bruised face, not the tears of a Sharptooth, but the tears of a friend.

Suddenly, he felt Ruby's hands holding his cheeks. He gulped as he expected her to yell right in his face. He felt ready to wail again …

Then …

"I'm sorry, too. Sorry I am."

The little Sharptooth slowly opened his eyes and saw a frown on the Fast Runner's face. It wasn't an angry one, but it looked rather sympathetic. He was greatly surprised by this sudden change of gesture.

"I know you didn't mean for me to leave you all alone like that," whispered Ruby, "You were just trying to be brave and be a friend to all of us, and … I'm … proud of you. Just … in the future, … don't ask me to leave you alone again. I need to know you're safe. I can't abandon you. I will never abandon you. I, … I …"

"Y-you what?" murmured Chomper.

Ruby suddenly wrapped her arms around his bandaged neck and rubbed her cheek against his. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she tried her best not to break down crying. Chomper was greatly shocked by this gesture, but he couldn't resist and eventually hugged her back with his tiny arms. They sniffled and shared their tears as they sat there and hugged, unmoving for quite some time.

Littlefoot had watched everything, and he nearly let a tear fall from his eye as he took in the heartfelt scene. It nearly made him sink just watching those two hug and cry like a big sister-little brother couple.

"Is he okay, Littlefoot?" another voice suddenly whispered next to him.

The Longneck gasped and looked to his right to find Ducky and Petrie standing next to him, staring at their Sharptooth friend with worrying eyes. He then heard big footsteps approaching, and he found his grandfather arriving.

"He's … quite beaten. I'll tell you that," Littlefoot whispered to Ducky and Petrie.

"Me still feel terrible it my fault this happen to him," whimpered Petrie, feeling so guilty for being the cause of Chomper's unbearable pain.

"It's not your fault, Petrie," replied Littlefoot, "Some Sharpteeth just don't understand."

"Poor Chomper," sniffled Ducky, "I hope he gets better-er soon. Yes, yes, yes."

They continued to watch Chomper and Ruby embracing each other. Neither of them seemed to have taken any notice of Ducky and Petrie's sudden arrival. They sat there and hugged, rubbing their faces and letting the tears fall.

"Chomper, … I really don't know what to say, … b-but, … but," stuttered Ruby.

"But what, Ruby?" asked Chomper.

Suddenly, the Fast Runner pulled Chomper's face closer and quite literally planted a huge kiss right on his mouth. The Sharptooth's eyes went wide in great surprise. He tried to gasp, but he couldn't. Ruby closed her eyes and began to kiss him a little more passionately. The Sharptooth just couldn't react at all. This felt so sudden, and he didn't know what to make of it.

Littlefoot, Ducky and Petrie all gasped and froze with wide eyes and their mouths wide open. Grandpa Longneck looked quite as startled as the children, but even he couldn't make a sound. Could this be happening? Ruby kissing Chomper? Could she have suddenly developed new feelings for him for his bravery or from how much she deeply cared for him? No one knew what to make of this sudden development brewing right before their eyes. This was just unimaginable to think that another forbidden relationship could be blossoming.

Soon, Ruby broke off and smiled at Chomper with caring eyes. The Sharptooth started breathing heavily from shock. He was completely taken aback by the sudden kiss. He couldn't believe she had just done something he thought she would never do.

"Ruby, … w-why did you do that?" panted Chomper.

"Because, … I … I love you," whispered Ruby.

Chomper froze. His eyes were wide. His broken jaw was wide open. His best friend, his dearest friend, his protector, his caretaker, his big sister-figure … had fallen in love with him?

"Love you, I do," said Ruby, "I care so much about you, … and I can't imagine living without you. You've been just like a little brother to me, and only recently I've begun to think of you as, … well, … I don't know how to put it, … but I love you, Chomper. I really love you with my heart. With all my heart, I love you, Chomper."

Chomper's mouth quivered as he listened to those words. The other kids present just stood silent and didn't dare interrupt the touchy moment.

Eventually, the Sharptooth gathered the courage to speak.

"I … don't know what to say, Ruby," he sniffled, "I knew you cared very much about me, … but I didn't think you'd actually fall in love with me. This is such a surprise. If you really care so much about me that you actually have the heart to love me, … then, … oh, Ruby! I love you, too!"

Before the Fast Runner could reply, the Sharptooth abruptly planted a kiss on her cheek with his banged-up mouth, and he soon broke off and gave her a toothy smile that could have looked a lot better if it weren't for his mouth injuries.

"Oh, Chomper," chuckled Ruby, "I think you should rest for now."

"But, Ruby?" whined Chomper.

"No buts, my silly one," said Ruby, crossing her arms sternly, "You are going to rest, and I'll be right here to watch you the whole time. I promise."

That was all Chomper needed to hear, and he slowly rested his head against a pile of sticks while Ruby covered most of his broken body with a large tree star. The Sharptooth yawned and closed his eyes, and only then did the Fast Runner look and notice three more dinosaurs in their presence.

"Oh, … hello, my friends. My friends, hello," she whispered so as not to wake her dear friend up.

"Me … no believe … what me … see," murmured Petrie.

Ruby gulped as she came to realize that her friends had watched the whole thing. She knew she was making a potentially fatal mistake confessing her love to the Sharptooth she cared so much about, but on the other side, she knew these friends could definitely keep it a secret. The last thing she wanted was for her and Chomper to suddenly face the same punishment that Ducky and Petrie were set to face soon.

"I'm sorry, … but … I couldn't help it. I couldn't keep it in anymore," she said as she gazed back at Chomper, "The truth is … I've had feelings for him for a while, … but I wasn't brave enough to say it."

"Well, you may have finally gathered the courage to confess, but you must be careful, Ruby," informed Grandpa Longneck, "We already have two children in big trouble for the same reason. The last thing we need is for it to start spreading around the place and encourage other children to do the same thing. I don't know what everyone would make of that."

"I know," sniffled Ruby, sinking her heart, "But I really love him."

"And we're happy you do, but it'll be hard to keep track of two forbidden relationships with Mr. Threehorn already worked up over one of them," said Grandpa Longneck.

"Oh, please no remind Petrie!" whimpered Petrie, and Ducky promptly hugged him to provide comfort.

"I don't get it," said Littlefoot, "Why are these relationships suddenly spreading and no one is telling me about them?"

"That's difficult to explain, Littlefoot," his grandfather replied, "Now then, you three should come with me and have a drink from the river. Chomper is well tended."

"What about Ruby?" asked Ducky.

"I'm going to stay with Chomper," the Fast Runner answered, "You three go on ahead. I'll find some crawlers when Grandpa Longneck comes back."

"Well, okay," replied an unsettled Petrie.

"Come along now, children," Grandpa Longneck instructed as he led Littlefoot, Ducky and Petrie away. Ruby watched them leave until they were out of her sight, and she promptly returned to Chomper's side and sat next to him. She passionately rubbed him with her hands to make sure he knew she was right beside him. The Sharptooth seemed to smile a little as if he could sense her presence, and she smiled back and kissed his cheek like a mother would kiss her precious child.

* * *

Grandpa Longneck led the three kids down the river and back into the open neighborhood where Ducky and Petrie's families resided. For the little Swimmer and Flyer, it still didn't feel like home to them with the valley turning against them for their love for each other. They felt as if they were going to be living in dread for quite a while. Now that the meeting had been cancelled until further notice, they didn't know how long they'd have to live knowing that banishment was still inevitable.

Petrie still couldn't help but blame himself for everything that had happened: the Sailbacks threatening the valley, Chomper nearly bleeding to death, the valley dinosaurs, adults and possibly children, fearing for their lives, and having to endure humiliation because of his own actions leading to that dreadful meeting being delayed. In the back of his mind, he still believed everything was his fault. He was still considering running away, but the only thing that held him back was not wanting to leave his family or Ducky behind. He knew the next few days would be dreadful, but he had to be there for those who still cared for him until he and his loved one would inevitably get thrown into the Mysterious Beyond for all of eternity.

Ducky occasionally looked up at Petrie flying slowly above her and noticed the sad, guilty look on his face. She could tell he felt guilty for Chomper's near-death experience and the threat that was posing to the entire valley. No matter how many times she tried to assure him, he still blamed himself for everything. She was determined to make sure Petrie would not live with this guilt for the rest of his life.

Once the group arrived at Ducky's nest, the Swimmer was immediately tackled by Spike. The Spiketail began nuzzling his foster sister with moans of dread. Their friends knew he was dreading the day when her and Petrie's exile would surely come. He knew it was coming, but he didn't want to lose the one and only dinosaur who understood him so well.

"Get off, Spike!" panted Ducky, "You are squeezing me! You are, you are!"

"Spike?" called Mama Swimmer, "Let her up."

Spike reluctantly backed away from Ducky and allowed her to get back up. Petrie landed beside her and hugged her tightly, wanting warmth and comfort from his Sweet Swimmer. Ducky obliged and squeezed her Funny Flyer tightly to ensure he was very warm and comfortable.

"It is okay, Petrie," she whispered to him, "I will never leave your side, my Funny Flyer. We will hold on and go through this together, you and me. We will, we will. I will make sure you are safe, and if we do get banished-ed, I will make sure you always have someone to hug with. Yes, yes, yes."

"Thank you, Ducky," sniffled Petrie, "Me never leave your side, either."

"I love you."

"Me love you, too."

Mama Swimmer sat down next to them and got a closer look.

Their faces were drenched from a previous stream of tears. Their eyes were bright red, and their cheeks were soaked.

"Aw, there, there, you two," Mama Swimmer spoke kindly as she lifted the two loving kids onto her lap for a hug, "We will not let Mr. Threehorn banish you from this beloved valley. This is your home, children, and it always will be."

"What if Mr. Threehorn still does banish us?" said Ducky, brushing a single tear away.

"Then I think Ms. Flyer and I will go with you so that you two aren't left alone without mothers to be there for you," said Mama Swimmer with a soft smile.

"But what about Spike, or Daddy, or my brothers and sisters, and Petrie's brothers and sisters?" gasped Ducky.

"We would never leave any child or parent behind, Ducky. Family is most important to us, and you are too precious for me to let go," explained Mama Swimmer, "You will never stop belonging to me, Ducky, no matter what happens today or tomorrow, and as long as Petrie is by your side, you will always have someone to be with. We will never let you two be left alone for the rest of your lives."

Ducky and Petrie managed faint grins after hearing that. To them, there was the slightest bit of comfort that could come if they were banished, but they still wanted to stay in the valley and have a happy home.

"Would you two like a drink?" offered Grandpa Longneck as he lowered his head to take a drink, "You look like you could sure use some water."

"Okay, Grandpa Longneck," the two lovers spoke together, and Mama Swimmer let them back down on the grass and allowed them to walk over to the riverbank.

The two sat down and dipped their feet in to allow the chilly sensations to soothe and calm them, and they lowered their heads and began sipping with their mouths while holding hands. They didn't feel much better, but a drink of water helped them refresh some of their thoughts. The water felt pleasant, but it did little to soothe their heads.

Soon, they brought their heads back up and looked at each other with distraught faces. Each knew the other's pain, and they both knew they would stick together until the whole matter was over, for the good or the bad.

"Are you feeling okay now, Petrie?" asked Ducky, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's back.

"Me no know," sighed Petrie sadly as he stared down at their reflections in the river.

"I feel just as bad as you do, but we will hold on together until the end," assured Ducky, and she planted a delicate kiss on Petrie's cheek.

The kiss brought a very faint smile to his beak. Even in the darkest of times, her warm presence always seemed to make the moment just a little happier, especially when she began kissing him so passionately.

"We will be okay, Petrie," whispered Ducky, pulling Petrie onto her lap and hugging him tightly like a little brother, "We will always hold on together. Yes, yes, yes."

Petrie quivered and smiled a little, and a single tear escaped his eye. Ducky's choice of words seemed to bring some much-wanted sense of happiness at a time when there seemed to be no happiness anywhere.

"Me feel so happy to be with you," said Petrie, "Me wish you hug me forever."

"Me, too, Petrie. Me, too," replied Ducky, rubbing her cheek against his and kissing him whilst she hugged him tightly around the chest with one hand and used her other hand to play with his toes a little. Petrie chuckled for the first time in what seemed like a long time. Ducky really knew how to put such a cute smile on the Flyer's face, and she was proud of herself for it.

"I love you, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," smiled Ducky.

"Me love you, too, Ducky. Yep, yep, yep," replied Petrie in between tiny giggles as the Swimmer kept tickling his feet softly.

Grandpa Longneck chuckled at the couple. He was astounded that they were able to find a way to share their love and have a smile during such a dark and dreadful time.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," came another sudden voice.

Petrie's face immediately flushed. He knew that unwelcome voice just about anywhere …

The two lovers gazed towards the other side of the river, and there was Petrie's family. Mama Flyer stood next to her four other children, all of whom had their eyes locked on the loving couple. Petrie flushed in humiliation as he realized that Donnie was the one whom had spoken.

"If it isn't the lovey-doveys of the Great Valley," teased the older sister, Donnie laughing alongside her, "Just the perfect thing to drive them away from us forever!"

"Shut up, Donnie!" yelled Petrie as Ducky held him in her lap and tried to keep him calm.

"That's enough teasing your brother, children!" scolded Mama Flyer, "Let's start drinking from the river, and after that you're going right back home! No arguments!"

"Oh, really!? And watch those two go at it like lovebirds!?" retorted Donnie, "I can't even look at them with their disgusting kissy-mouths!"

Before Petrie could fire back from across the river, Ducky suddenly placed him back on his feet and walked her way across, clenching her fists as if she was getting ready to punch one of those unkind Flyers.

"Ducky? What are you doing?" gasped Grandpa Longneck.

"Ducky! Don't!" her mother called in shock.

Ducky ignored everyone's calls and eyed the Flyers with rage in her eyes. She was tired of often listening to them berate their little brother, the one she loved. She didn't care what anyone else would do, but she was determined that they would not pick on her Funny Flyer anymore …

"Be quiet! All of you!" she hissed.

"Oh, look who's talking now! Is Petrie too much of a scaredy-egg to speak for himself or does his lovey-dovey trying to protect him like some little nest-wetting crybaby!?" Donnie and his sister laughed.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Ducky so loudly that the Flyers all jumped and fell on their backs. Pearlwing looked absolutely frightened, but Donnie didn't seem fazed in the slightest by the Swimmer's fury, "I will not let you keep picking on Petrie! He is your brother, and you do not even treat him like one! No, no, no! He is a lot smarter-er and braver-er than you say he is, and you still have no heart for him! Why do you not care about someone who is family to you!? Huh, huh!? You do not seem like family to him at all! No, no, no!"

Petrie was stunned by this. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was actually standing up to those heartless siblings whom had tormented him all his life. He was amazed she had the guts to actually try to put them in her place as if something had suddenly snapped in her. Littlefoot, Grandpa Longneck and the others were all equally stunned into silence.

"Yes, Petrie may still wet the nest sometimes, but that is because we have experienced-ed such scary things in real life! You would have no idea how it feels until you actually see it for yourself!" continued Ducky, "Petrie loves me because I care for him, and I love Petrie because he cares for me! Families and friends stick together, and you should be doing that, too!"

"Yeah!" shouted one of her sisters standing beside Petrie, "You should make him more welcome at home!"

"Yes, we know Ducky and Petrie are in love, but we welcomed it, and you should, too!" said a brother, "Why don't you!?"

"You are no family to Petrie, and as long as I am around, I will not let you anywhere near him again until you finally decide to treat him like a brother!" finished Ducky.

"B-but, … I … I care," Pearlwing suddenly murmured.

"Shut up, girl!" hissed Donnie.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Donnie! I care about Petrie, and you will not make me change my opinion again!" retorted Pearlwing.

"I will tell you what I think, and you will-"

"SILENCE!" screeched Mama Flyer, and her children were instantly jolted into silence, "No one is going to control anyone else's opinions among my family!"

"Says who!?" shouted Donnie sarcastically.

"Donnie, back to the nest! NOW!" yelled Mama Flyer, pointing to the sky.

"But, M-mommy!?"

"GO!"

Shrieking with fear, Donnie took flight and flew away as fast as he could.

"I knew he was always the worst," hissed an unimpressed Mama Flyer, and she shifted her attention back to her other children, "Now, Pearlwing, is it true that you truly care about your brother's situation?"

"I … I do," said Pearlwing nervously, "I just, … I always cared for Petrie just a little, … but Donnie wouldn't let me say anything."

"Well, I'm happy that at least one of my children care," sighed Mama Flyer, "And what about you two?"

The two other Flyers simply stayed silent, and their mother couldn't decide if she should take that as a 'yes' or a 'no'.

"Petrie?" said Pearlwing.

"What?" replied Petrie in a lazy voice as Ducky came back to his side and began to cuddle him again.

"I just wanted to say that … I … I'm sorry," said Pearlwing nervously.

"Really?" snorted Petrie.

"I really am!" begged Pearlwing, "I always … sorta … liked you, … but I never had the heart to say it in front of the others."

Petrie watched as his sister flew across the river and landed right in front of him and Ducky. He felt very tense just from the idea of any one of his siblings suddenly being nice to him. It hadn't happened once since the Day of the Flyers, and even that was so long ago.

"I didn't know how to feel about you and Ducky being together, but now … I'm happy, even if everyone else isn't," said Pearlwing, "I'm scared for you, Petrie. I don't want you to be banished or eaten by those Sharpteeth. I really want to see you happy like you were on that Day of the Flyers. I was so happy for you that day, and I want to share some more of that with you while we're still living together. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you."

Petrie just stared awkwardly at his sister, not believing what she had just said. For the first time for as long as he could remember, she sounded like such a sincere sister. He could never have pictured any of his siblings showing any compassion for him, but now something that could only be a sleep story was suddenly coming true, a sibling who actually cared for him. It was so surreal to him.

"Do you have the heart to accept my apology, Petrie?" asked Pearlwing with hoping, pleading eyes staring directly into her brother's.

Petrie could finally see the truth behind those pleading eyes. He could see for the first time, sincerity in her heart that had truly changed for the better, something he thought would never come true.

Slowly, Petrie slid off Ducky's lap and approached his sister. He then brought his hand out and allowed her to take it. As they began shaking, faint smiles formed on their beaks, the first genuine smiles he had ever shared with any of his siblings.

"Me forgive you, Pearlwing," grinned Petrie.

Her grin turning into a happy smile, Pearlwing abruptly wrapped her wings around her brother and embraced him. Petrie was greatly shocked by this, and for a moment he didn't do anything, but eventually he wrapped his own wings around her back.

Ducky sniffled happily as she watched the scene, but no one was happier than Mama Flyer. Watching her youngest son finally get the compassion he deserved from at least one of his siblings felt like the happiest moment in her family's recent memory. She tearfully smiled as Petrie and Pearlwing embraced each other, the first signs of her broken family finally beginning to mend, the first stage of healing from one of the many things that had so nearly destroyed her family.

After several minutes, Petrie and Pearlwing broke off and looked at each other, just staring with nervous chuckles and smiles. The younger Flyer felt happier than he had been for a long time, his family finally beginning to mend after such devastating tragedies and many seasons of pain and suffering by the hands of those who were meant to provide him comfort during the darkest times.

Pearlwing then briefly glanced at Ducky, and the Swimmer softened and winked at her. The Flyer grinned in return and lifted herself into the air to rejoin her family on the other side of the river.

"I'm so proud of you, Pearlwing," her mother spoke tearfully, "I'm so happy you care about your little brother and all the troubles he's been through in recent times."

"Thanks, Mama," replied Pearlwing, deeply touched by her mother's kind words.

"As a reward for making amends with Petrie, I'm going to lift your grounding," said her mother proudly.

"Really!?" gasped Pearlwing in excitement, "Yippee!"

"You're free to do what you'd like, but in the meantime, I'd like you to help me while your little brother is stuck in this agonizing situation."

"I promise, Mama," nodded Pearlwing.

"I'm greatly worried for little Petrie, and I want you to help me give him the warmth and comfort he needs until the other elders and I can mend our situation."

"Okay, Mom," said Pearlwing.

The other two Flyers groaned as if they were jealous of Pearlwing's newfound freedom, but neither she or their mother paid any attention.

"I am so happy for you, Petrie," Ducky whispered in her Funny Flyer's ear.

"Me no think it happen if it not for you, though," Petrie whispered in return, "Me think you teach them quite a lesson."

"I will not let any of your brothers and sisters be mean to you as long as I am standing next to you, my Funny Flyer," assured Ducky, "I promise. I do, I do."

"Kids, … that was … quite amazing," Papa Swimmer chuckled, "You really taught them a valuable lesson."

The other young Swimmers chuckled sheepishly and jumped into the river to give Ducky and Petrie some space for them to hug and kiss. There seemed to be no point in trying to find a hiding place now that everyone knew of their secret, but they were still dreading the possibility that it would lead to their permanent exile … and possibly even permanent separation from their families.

"Would you two like to come play in the river?" offered Littlefoot.

"Me think we like to sit here and keep each other company," answered Petrie.

"Suit yourself!" teased one of Ducky's brothers, "You're gonna miss quite a lot of-"

Suddenly, … they heard it …

The sound that many of them were dreading but knew was inevitable …

Grandpa Longneck immediately brought his head back up and stared off into the distance intently.

"What's that?" asked one of the Swimmer children.

"Everyone quiet!" demanded Grandpa Longneck, and he listened again for that sound …

… that of a Swimmer's distress call echoing from miles away.

The Longneck gasped and nearly froze in place. He quickly stepped out of the river and kept staring at the direction the sound was coming from.

"Oh, no!" he stammered.

"What is it, Grandpa!?" panted Littlefoot anxiously.

"What's going on?" said Pearlwing.

…

"They're here!"

…

* * *

 ** _And just like that, a battle is about to ensue; one that may determine the fate of the Great Valley and all who live there. In my opinion, I honestly thought that this story deserved a little more than just some trial that would determine Ducky and Petrie's fates, and I thought that if anything could make a Land Before Time story more fascinating, it would have to be an epic battle between Leafeaters and Sharpteeth. So, the next chapter or two will probably contain lots of action, ... and lots of bloodshed. Who will survive? Who will fall in battle?_**

 ** _ ** _Oh, and I probably should have mentioned this a few chapters ago, but I finally decided to give names to some of Petrie's siblings. Something I should have done a long time ago. I was sick of leaving them nameless like the movies always did, so I knew I'd eventually have to name them. Donnie comes primarily from the last syllable in "Pteranodon," while Pearlwing I thought was a good name for a female Flyer. :D_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _And to those of you whom had constantly been demanding Chomper x Ruby or Littlefoot x Cera love, your wish is granted! Chomper and Ruby have fallen for each other in quite an odd way, so now we've got two illegal relationships in our hands! Maybe it's only a matter of time before the third one blooms, but I haven't yet decided if I'm going to make that move._**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _I'll be back on Saturday, hopefully, with what will be the start of an all-out battle for the Great Valley, which will be a new thing for me in my fanfics. I have next to no experience writing battle or war scenes, so I'm essentially challenging myself here. Wish me luck!_**_**_**_**


	20. Chapter 19: For the Valley

_**CHAPTER 19**_

 _ **For the Valley**_

* * *

" _They're here!"_

…

No one moved. No one made a sound. They were petrified with terror. The children shivered in fright. Their valley was under attack. Their very safety was in jeopardy. Their home was in mortal danger.

"Everyone, … take your kids back to your nests immediately!" called Grandpa Longneck, "I'm going to call our strongest dinosaurs to arms!"

The Swimmer children frantically jumped out of the river and ran back to their nest with their parents. Petrie's siblings all took to the skies and flew away. Mama Flyer waited frantically for Petrie to join her, but he was shivering with fright and clinging tightly to Ducky as if she was the only thing that could keep him safe. Grandpa Longneck quickly turned and left with Littlefoot right behind him.

Petrie, however, wrapped his wings tightly around Ducky's back and buried his face in her chest. He refused to loosen his grip on her, and he began sobbing in fear. He wanted her to snuggle him tightly and protect him like a newborn hatchling.

"Petrie! Get over here now!" his mother called, but he didn't move, "Petrie!"

"NO!" wept Petrie, "Me no leave Ducky behind!"

"Petrie, … I … think you should be with your mommy," said Ducky hesitantly.

"No! Me no let go of you, Ducky! Stay with me! Protect me! No leave me!" begged Petrie.

"Petrie, as much as I hate to say it, … they're after you, and the longer you stay here, you may possibly put my daughter in danger. I'm gonna have to ask you to let go, little one," said Mama Swimmer regretfully.

"Please, no!" cried Petrie, "Me no can let go!"

Suddenly, he felt something pulling on his feet, and Ducky opened her arms out. Soon, he no longer felt his hands being in contact with the Swimmer, and he buried his face into what he soon realized was his mother's chest.

"I'm sorry, dear, but we have to go," his mother said, "You can't stay here."

Petrie just cried hopelessly as his mother placed him on her back and immediately took off. He looked back at Ducky and didn't stop looking until he was too far away to see her. He slumped his head against his mother's neck and wailed miserably until she landed on the ledge in front of their cave.

"Kids, our valley is under attack," Mama Flyer spoke to her other children, "Nobody is to leave this cave. You hear me? Absolutely nobody!"

She lifted Petrie off her back and set him down on his feet, and she motioned for him to step inside. He reluctantly obliged and refused to look at his siblings as he walked all the way to the back and grabbed his snuggling stick, clutching it tightly in his wings.

He looked back and suddenly noticed another Flyer in their presence. He was relieved to find it was Wingfoot.

"Guard the kids, Wingfoot," instructed Mama Flyer, "I don't want a single one of them stepping foot outside."

"Don't worry," nodded Wingfoot, "I'll be sure to keep them safe until you get back."

Petrie gasped at those last two words. 'Get back' echoed in his head for a moment as he realized just what was about to happen.

"Wait!" he shouted, "Where you going, Mama!?"

Mama Flyer simply sighed, but that was enough for Petrie to get his answer.

"NO!" the little Flyer screamed, and he ran up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her leg, "Please no go, Mommy! Please no leave Petrie!"

"I'll be back soon, dear. I promise," said Mama Flyer before she let out a sigh of dread as she contemplated the possibility that she may not be back to see her children again.

"Me no let you fight Sharpteeth!" cried Petrie, "Please stay! Please no die! Protect me! Stay with me!"

"As an elder, it's my duty to help protect the valley, and that includes holding back Sharpteeth who dare to attack our territory," informed Mama Flyer, "I just want you to know that … I love you, my little Petrie."

Petrie brought his soaked face up just as his mother lifted him up for what he thought just might be their last hug … ever.

"Me love you, too, Mommy," he sobbed as he rubbed her face with his own, and she planted one last kiss on his head before setting him down.

"Now, Petrie, please be a good boy for me," said Mama Flyer, "You promise?"

Petrie quivered and gulped before replying, "Me promise, Mommy."

With those last words, Mama Flyer patted Petrie on the head and turned away. Petrie watched as his mother lifted herself off the ledge and flew away. Soon, Wingfoot forced him back inside, and he ran to the back of the cave again and wept loudly with his snuggling stick in his wings. He didn't know if he may ever see his beloved mother again …

* * *

Ducky was sitting anxiously next to Spike, shivering with worry. After Petrie had been taken away, she was left to worry if he would be okay. The other children were huddled in the nest. Her parents were talking frantically with two other grownup Swimmers, but she could barely make out what they were saying. It was all so overwhelming for her that she buried her face into Spike's neck to try and hide any tears that might come down.

"Don't worry. We'll be sure to keep them safe," she heard one of the strangers say.

"We hope to be back in one piece," sighed Mama Swimmer.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks," advised the other stranger, "Let the Threehorns and the Clubtails fight it out at the front. Just hold back any of those beasts that by random chance happen to sneak their way through."

Ducky gasped as she overheard those sentences. Could she really have heard what she thought she heard? Could her parents really be about to risk their lives yet again and fight against those invaders?

She opened her eyes and looked at her parents still conversing with the Swimmers they had called upon to protect the kids in their absence, and she noticed the doubtful looks on their faces. She knew exactly what they were up to: … they were going to fight.

She remembered hearing how the Sailbacks planned to bring allies into the valley, and if that were true, there could possibly be a large pack out there. There could be tens or hundreds of Sharpteeth in those caverns right now, waiting to make their move. Surely, her parents wouldn't stand a chance against a dozen Sharpteeth or even Fast Biters. Even if they had fought Sharpteeth before, not everyone would be lucky every time.

"Are … are you … l-leaving?" stuttered Ducky.

"We're going to try and keep them back, dear," her mother answered, "Until we get back, we don't want a single one of you leaving the nest. You are all to stay right where you are. You understand?"

"But, Mommy! The Sharpteeth said-ed they would bring more with them! There could be Fast Biters!" cried Ducky in horror.

"We've dealt with those little runts before," replied Papa Swimmer, "If you ask me, if we've done it before, we can do it again."

"B-but, …" Ducky stammered, unable to bear the thought of possibly losing her parents who loved her so dearly.

"We promise, Ducky. We'll be back soon," assured Mama Swimmer, and she gave her daughter one last kiss on her little head crest, "We love you, dear."

"I … love you, too, … Mommy and Daddy," sniffled Ducky in despair, thinking these could be the last words she may ever share with her beloved parents.

"Be a good girl, little Ducky," said Papa Swimmer gently, "And you, too, Spike."

Spike quivered and moaned with obvious worry for those whom had so gladly taken him in when there was no one else willing to do so. He wondered if they would ever come out of this alive … or die trying to protect them and their beloved home they cherished so much.

"Let's go, dear," Mama Swimmer told her mate.

"For the valley," he replied with a nod.

Ducky watched with hopeless tears as her parents finally turned their backs on them and began to leave. She squirmed out of Spike's grasp and tried to follow them, but the two adult strangers quickly held her back by grabbing her by the tail. She screamed and tried to squirm her way to freedom, but to no avail.

"Sorry, little one. Your parents said no one is to leave. It's for your own safety," the female informed.

Ducky was set down next to Spike, and she once again crawled into his grasp and buried her face into him, crying with despair at the thought of possibly never getting to see her doting folks again …

* * *

Three Clubtails stared off towards the Mysterious Beyond, lining the entrance to the Secret Caverns. In front of them, the two Sailbacks were hissing at them as if they were demanding them to step aside, but strangely, the Sharpteeth stayed put where they were, as if they were waiting for something else to happen. The Clubtails stood their ground.

Every once in a while, the Sailbacks would look back, but only for a moment before shifting their attention back to the Clubtails barring their way in. It certainly seemed as though they were expecting something else to suddenly happen.

"I don't know about you, but they must be waiting for their supposed allies to arrive," pondered one of the Clubtails.

"Well, Chomper did say they would bring backup with them," said another.

"Let's just hope they don't pop out of nowhere," said the third.

"The elders have arrived," came a fourth voice behind them.

One of the Clubtails looked back to find a fourth one in their presence, but he only looked for one second before fixing his eyes on the Sailbacks again to assure that neither of them would make any sudden moves. Taking their attention away for just one moment could be a fatal mistake.

"They're still just standing there," he said, "They must be waiting for something. Make sure there's no one climbing over those walls."

"I checked just now and found nothing suspicious. We have Clubtails and Threehorns guarding every cavern," the new arrival replied, "Surely, no one's stupid enough to make such a move like that when everywhere is infested with guards."

"Tell the elders everyone's ready in the event they make a sudden attack," said one of the guarding Clubtails.

"Right away," he replied, and he was about to walk back inside …

"Don't move!" a Clubtail suddenly yelled.

"What is it?"

"I saw something!" the Clubtail replied, "Behind the Sailbacks! I see a single Fast Biter!"

"Anything else!?"

"Well, … I'm trying to get a good look! I can't see past those big legs!"

The ground began to shake a little. Their eyes caught what looked like a stampede miles away. Countless dinosaurs were marching through the trench, and just about all of them looked as though they were the same body shape as Sharpteeth.

The middle-guarding Clubtail turned back towards the one standing behind them.

"Go! Tell the others we have a stampede!" he instructed, and the fourth Clubtail wasted no time turning back and walking frantically, deep into the caverns.

* * *

The Secret Caverns were filled with dinosaurs who were deemed as capable enough to fight up to a dozen Sharpteeth. Threehorns, Clubtails and Spikethumbs filled the middle cavern where all other caves met. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, Topps, Tria, Mama and Papa Swimmer, and Mama Flyer had all arrived, and Topps was instructing on where each dinosaur would stand ground and guard any possible entrance to the valley.

"The Threehorns and the Clubtails will take the front and hold the Sailbacks off! The Spikethumbs and Longnecks will hold the middle ground in the event that anyone manages to break through! The Swimmers will take the back and protect the entrance to the valley! Flyers will observe from above and attack anyone who breaks in!"

Suddenly, Topps was interrupted by another voice …

"Everyone in position now!" yelled a Clubtail suddenly bursting into the cave.

"WHAT!?" roared Topps, "I am giving the orders-"

"IT'S A STAMPEDE!"

This silenced Topps at once, and the surrounding dinosaurs struggled their way to their guarding positions.

"We have dozens, maybe even a hundred Sharpteeth marching through the trenches!" informed the Clubtail.

"I guess that means Chomper was right about the allies," hissed Papa Swimmer.

"No time for talk now!" retorted Grandpa Longneck, "Everyone into position, and wait for the signal from the Clubtails! They'll warn us if a single Sharptooth manages to get past them!"

Without another word spoken, the dinosaurs all got into their positions in and surrounding the caverns. The Clubtails continued to guard the front line, Threehorns and Spikethumbs grouped together in the center of the caverns, and Tria, the Longnecks, Swimmers and Flyers stood outside on the valley's side of the cave maze. There were tens of dinosaurs in every group. No one was willing to leave any margin for any intruder to break through the powerful barricade.

The Clubtails stood firm as the Sailbacks remained frozen in place. The stampede behind them slowly began to grow bigger in their eyes. There was no way of counting just how many Sharpteeth they had gathered to "help them on their mission."

"Oh, Bright Circle!" gasped one of the Clubtails, "We've got maybe twenty Fast Biters in this pack!"

The other two glanced and saw just what he had seen …

Around twenty to thirty Fast Biters and twenty other Sharpteeth joined in behind the leading Sailbacks and gritted their teeth at those blocking their way in. The Clubtails got themselves ready to make a charge in the event that a single one dared to strike at them.

The Sailbacks bent their necks down and began growling at the new arrivals, even as more continued to march their way in until the Clubtails began to realize they just might have become outnumbered.

" _Now, remember: keep them distracted for as long as possible!"_ the male Sailback roared to their allies, _"Don't let any of them see us barge our way through this wall, and don't you dare let anyone protect that Flyer or harm that bastard! The rest of those leafeaters are yours, but the Flyer is mine!"_

The Clubtails watched as the Fast Biters nodded their heads, and they stood their ground as they anticipated their move.

"Nobody … make any … sudden … moves!" one of the Clubtails growled at the Fast Biters, but the menaces only roared back at them and slowly stepped closer, taking one step every few seconds until they were close enough to make their move.

Suddenly, nine Fast Biters all charged at the same time. The Clubtails stepped outside and began swinging their tails at their attackers. One Fast Biter managed to climb up one of the Clubtails and bite its neck, but before it could do anymore damage, another Clubtail swung its tail and threw the enemy off his partner, sending it crashing to the ground and killing it instantly. The second Clubtail had no time to register the next thought before another Fast Biter suddenly bit into his head.

"AAACK!" he screamed in agony, and he saw nothing but blood filling his vision.

The first Clubtail rammed its head against the Fast Biter and shoved it against a wall, but this was only enough to knock the vicious dinosaur down for only a few seconds before it got back up. The second Clubtail almost immediately collapsed as its head bled profusely, and his whole body slumped to the ground.

With one of the guards out of the way, four Fast Biters managed to sneak their way into the caverns unnoticed by the remaining two guarding Clubtails, and the smell of fresh flesh hung in the air. They growled in anticipation of a huge meal awaiting their hungry stomachs.

* * *

The Threehorns and Spikethumbs stood in front of every cave entrance, completely still and waiting for their signal to begin their charge at any intruders. They heard vicious growls coming from the exit leading to the Mysterious Beyond, but they couldn't make out just how many Sharpteeth might have been out there right now.

"Wait for the signal," Topps spoke in a quiet voice so as not to gain any unwanted attention from their coming attackers.

"AMBUSH!" screamed a voice echoing from the cave the Clubtails had been guarding.

Topps tensed at this and saw the shadows of Fast Biters begin to fill up that very cave. He got himself in a charging position and gritted his teeth ferociously. He waited until the first Sharptooth came into view, and within the instant the sight of the enemy met his eyes …

"ATTACK!"

The Threehorns made their charge at the Fast Biters in the front of the pack, their horns all facing their attackers. The Spikethumbs stayed put behind them and waited for any of them to make their way through. The Threehorns filled four Fast Biters with horn shots to their bellies, killing all of them right there, but five more joined from behind and leaped onto their sides. Topps smashed his left side against a wall, crushing his attacker to death, and he swung his tail at another whom was trying to bite into the back of another Threehorn. The Fast Biter was flung into another wall but quickly got back up and bit into the leg of that same Threehorn. He stomped his foot up and down to shake his attacker off, before he eventually swung his foot at a wall and crushed its belly.

The Fast Biters were unfazed even the slightest. They leaped over the Threehorns in that one very brief moment they were preoccupied, and they ran towards the Spikethumbs. Their enemies fought right back by swinging their tails and stabbing as many of them as they could with their spiked thumbs just as the bigger Sharpteeth began to make their entrance. They weren't quite as big as Red Claw or the Sailbacks leading their pack, but they were making quite a running charge.

"Damn!" hissed Topps, "We're outnumbered!"

"Keep the bigger ones back! Let the Fast Biters deal with those behind us!" said the wounded Threehorn next to him, still standing but panting quite heavily.

Topps had no time to reply before a Sharptooth brought its head down toward them. He stepped back and brought his two frill horns toward his attack. His aim was true, and the horns penetrated the Sharptooth's upper jaw. The attacker screamed in agony just as Topps pulled himself back, but suddenly he felt a Fast Biter sinking his teeth into his left rear leg.

"AARRGH!" he roared, "GET OFF ME, YOU SON-OF-A-TAR PIT!"

He swung his leg against a wall and smashed the Fast Biter's head in. He watched as it made no further movements, and he instantaneously shifted his attention back to the Sharpteeth trying to penetrate their barrier that was keeping them away from the Spikethumbs.

"TRY US! WE DARE YOU!" roared Topps.

The Sharpteeth roared back at them and brought their jaws down. Topps stabbed the jaw of one of them, while his ally was bitten in the neck with a loud, _"CRUNCH!"_

"AGH!" he wailed, "GET OFF ME!"

Topps attempted another horn shot, but the Sharptooth was quicker and swung its head to smash the unfortunate Threehorn's head in and snap its neck by bending his own neck side to side at a very quick pace.

" _CRACK!"_

At that instant, the Threehorn's cries stopped, and the Sharptooth brought its head back up. The Threehorn's head crashed to the ground, his eyes closed, his body not even twitching.

"MURDERER!" growled Topps, and he swung his tail at the Sharptooth and flung it against a wall, but it didn't even manage to knock it down, and it tried to bite at his tail. Topps swung his tail out of its range right in the nick of time to dodge the attack and swung again to try once more to knock it down.

Instead of waiting to see if his attacker would be knocked down, he ran for it and aimed towards a Fast Biter trying to take down a Spikethumb. He brought his nose horn down and dug it into the Fast Biter's tail. He swung his head and threw it into another wall, but once again it did little harm.

Suddenly, he heard dozens of growls, and he looked back and saw a nightmare …

A huge pack of Fast Biters were all charging their way in at top speed. The Threehorns guarding the cavern were immediately overwhelmed by the large number of enemies. Their swung their tails and made more horn shots, but they were soon bitten in various places by numerous Fast Biters, and within the minute, the Threehorns all bled out while the Fast Biters began eating their corpses.

"Damnit!" said Topps, "How many could those Sailbacks possibly need!?"

He watched only for just a few seconds, and even that was enough time for him to notice that no Clubtails were appearing from behind the Fast Biters. He immediately assumed the worst must have happened.

"We've lost our front line of defense!" he shouted, "There's no Clubtails! Keep as many of those monsters back as you can! Don't let any of them get through!"

Being the last Threehorn standing amongst ten Spikethumbs in the middle line of defense, Topps fought hard alongside his remaining allies to eliminate as many Sharpteeth and Fast Biters as possible. They swung their tails and stabbed with their horns and spikes, but it did little to compromise the Sharpteeth's efforts to break through. With each enemy they killed, they only seemed to grow in numbers.

"This is not working!" yelled a Spikethumb, "We're gonna have to pull back!"

"Nobody pulls back unless I say so!" retorted Topps, "We can't let any of them through!"

The Threehorn kept stabbing his enemies with his horns and stomping on them with his feet, but then they all began to lunge at the Spikethumbs. It seemed as though they could see he was too much of a formidable foe to face, so they shifted to a backup plan: finishing off his allies.

The Spikethumbs swung their arms to inflict vicious wounds on their attackers with their spiked thumbs, but the Fast Biters kept climbing back on and biting into their flesh.

" _Damnit! We're losing this thing!"_ thought Topps as he began to realize just how badly the odds were suddenly being stacked against them. Their chances of victory were shrinking by the minute, and any moment now, the enemies could find their way through. The only thing that brought any relief to him was that there were plenty of Longnecks, Swimmers, Flyers and one more Threehorn ready to stand guard against anyone who broke through …

…

… his mate …

"Tria," he gasped, and in that one tiny moment of lapse in his concentration, he was suddenly bashed in the head by a Sharptooth's head. He fell onto his side and felt pain shooting through his body, but he ignored the pain and got himself back up, only to see twenty Fast Biters all sprinting their way into the cave that led directly into the valley.

Wasting no time, Topps stabbed the Sharptooth whom had knocked him over with his horns and ran after the Fast Biters whom were about to penetrate the rear line of defense, … the only thing that stood between them and the valley itself. He cursed at himself for allowing his momentary lapse of concentration to give the Fast Biters enough time to break through. He was determined, however, that he would not let that be his fatal mistake …

* * *

At the valley-side entrance to the Secret Caverns, the other elders were still waiting anxiously. The Longnecks and Swimmers were simply waiting to start battling any Sharpteeth who could possibly have broken their way through those caverns. Mama Flyer and several other Flyers occasionally lifted into the sky for any signs of danger from above, but there was no sign of any Sharpteeth anywhere. Mr. Thicknose had just arrived, bringing several Hollow Horns with him to provide more backup.

They occasionally heard the reverberations of roars coming from inside, but none of them sounded like they were anywhere near their location. Grandpa Longneck tensed whenever this happened, but each time it only proved to be a false alert.

Soon, the echoes of the Fast Biter growls began to get a little louder, … and louder, … and louder …

"I think … they're coming," gasped Grandma Longneck.

"Everyone into position!" her mate instructed.

The Flyers all took off into the sky, while the dinosaurs on the ground got into a position from which they could easily charge at any enemy.

The roars stopped, and they starred intently into the caves. They tensed but remained as collected as possible as they stared at what they saw …

A group of Fast Biters were standing just inside the cave, slowing inching closer with each tiny step they took, readying themselves for a surprise attack.

"Nobody … move," whispered Grandpa Longneck, and not a single dinosaur on his side moved an inch. They all stood still, waiting for when the enemies would strike … and for their moment to strike right back.

There was a long, eerie silence. The two groups glared at each other, no one moving, everyone frozen in place. Time seemed to stand still for that moment as they anticipated each other's attacks.

Suddenly, a Fast Biter in front of the pack roared loudly, and the entire pack roared along and charged at the leafeaters. The valley dinosaurs countered immediately with tail whips to knock them down, and foot stomps to crush anyone whom had been knocked over. The Flyers charged from above and struck vicious blows at the carnivores. Within the first moment after the attack began, four Fast Biters were dead, but one lunged at a Hollow Horn and bit into his head, knocking him over, before another bit into his underbelly multiple times while he was down. That Fast Biter was just as quickly whipped away by Tria's tail, but the Hollow Horn wouldn't get back up.

"ACK!" Mr. Thicknose screamed as a Fast Biter jumped onto his back and bit into his neck frill. He swung his head to throw the Fast Biter off, and the enemy went flying into a wall of rocks, one of which landed on its head and crushed it.

Suddenly, Topps charged out of the caverns and ran straight towards a Fast Biter whom was getting ready to attack Tria. He stabbed him with his nose horn and tossed it into a nearby tree and watched until he was sure the Fast Biter was dead.

"Topps?" gasped Tria.

"No time for talk now, Tria," panted Topps, "We've lost all the Clubtails, and the Spikethumbs are being compromised. We need to keep all of these Fast Biters back!"

"How many of these damn Fast Biters could there possibly be!?" complained Papa Swimmer, swinging his tail at another Fast Biter and knocking it down.

"I don't care how many there are!" replied Topps, "Let's just finish these bastards off and-"

" _CRASH!"_

Everyone froze for a moment as the loud crash echoed from a nearby wall of large rocks. The Fast Biters were quick to get back to attacking as if they knew what as coming, but the leafeaters were soon back to-

" _CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!"_

The whole ground shook violently. All the land-bound dinosaurs were struggling to maintain their footing. A series of sudden warning screeches came from the Flyers above. Rocks began tumbling down. A nearby tree fell over. It was as if a Flying Rock had just struck the valley.

The leafeaters and Fast Biters all tumbled to the ground as the ground continued to shake for just a few more precious seconds. Some of the Fast Biters were crushed to death by heavy leafeaters landing on top of them. Topps then noticed just what was happening …

A large piece of border wall had smashed against the ground. There was a large gap where the large rock was supposed to be. Standing in that gap … were the two Sailbacks.

Once the brief Earth Shake stopped, the surviving leafeaters and Fast Biters got back up, and the valley dwellers came to realize just what horror awaited their situation …

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" ranted Topps.

"So, this was all a distraction to allow them to break through!?" shouted a Hollow Horn, "Those damn Sharpteeth and their cunning ways!"

The Fast Biters began to lunge at the leafeaters once more, but they were quick to dispatch them with counterattacks of their own. At the moment, however, the slightly-bigger Sharpteeth began charging out of the caverns to make their move. The leafeaters were baffled by this sudden development. It could only have meant that the Spikethumbs had finally been overwhelmed and were finished off, or they might have been crushed to death by rocks in the caves during the earth shake.

While the leafeaters on the ground were stuck dealing with the threat from inside the caverns, the Flyers eyed the Sailbacks breaking through the wall and making their entry into the valley's grounds. Mama Flyer, in particular, had her heart racing with fear. She knew these were the very Sharpteeth whom had come to hunt her son down, and she would do anything to keep them away from her precious, little boy.

With an ear-piercing screech, Mama Flyer led her group of four other Flyers on a charge at the Sailbacks. The two carnivores, however, were unfazed and swung their tails at their adversaries. Two of the Flyers were knocked to the ground and promptly stomped on by the Sailbacks' feet for good measure, killing them on the spot. The remaining three Flyers retreated back to the sky to prepare for another aerial strike, only to find the Sailbacks running past the blood-soaked battlefield and right into the heart of the valley.

"NO!" Mama Flyer screamed in horror, and she let out a loud screech for everyone to hear.

The leafeaters on the ground heard her call of distress, and they turned to see the Sailbacks charging right into their territory.

"NO!" gasped Grandma Longneck.

"The children!" roared Topps.

"After them! Now!" ordered Grandpa Longneck, but the Sharpteeth and Fast Biters blocked their way and growled at them, obviously intending to stop them reaching their true targets.

"Out of our way, you filthy fiends!" yelled Topps, charging at one Fast Biter and stabbing it with his nose horn, only for another to lunge onto his back. Before it could bite, though, it was tossed aside by Mama Swimmer's tail. At that same moment, several more Fast Biters had crawled underneath and ambushed one of the Swimmers in the group. The others were preoccupied by their other enemies, and the Swimmer's flesh was quickly consumed by his attackers. Despite his cries for help, no one was able to come to his aid, and the Fast Biters were quick to make a meal out of his flesh and blood.

Mama Swimmer looked up to see if any Flyers would come to their aid, but they had all vanished. She saw them all chasing after the Sailbacks, screeching loudly to warn any other nearby dinosaurs to come to their aid. Any hope of an aerial attack on their own attackers was gone right then and there.

"The Flyers are gone!" she warned her allies, "They're pursuing the Sailbacks!"

"Everyone keep the Sharpteeth at bay!" ordered Topps, "Make a path for me, and I'll go after those bastards!"

"Topps!" gasped Tria, "You can't be serious!"

"Just help me, Tria! We can't let those Sailbacks harm our children!" her mate shot back.

"I'm not letting you do this alone, Topps!" retorted Tria before slamming another Fast Biter down with her tail, "I'm with you for better or worse!"

"I can't let them harm you, Tria!" argued Topps.

"I don't care what you think! You are not doing this alone! You need me, and I'm going, no matter what you say!" shouted Tria.

A Sharptooth nearly lunged at them but was quickly tossed aside by a tail whip from one of the Longnecks. Topps just stared at his mate in disbelief. Was she really willing to allow herself to get into danger just for his sake? For the children's sake? For the valley's sake?

"We're doing this together, Topps," finished Tria sternly, "We're going to take down those Sailbacks, and we're going to protect our children, even if we have to die trying … for our family's sake!"

She looked up momentarily and gasped. Topps looked back and saw a Sharptooth running right towards him with its mouth wide open. Instincts immediately took over the Threehorn, and he turned around and stabbed the Sharptooth square in the chest with his frill horns, and he swung his head to the right to toss his dead adversary to the ground before making a run for it. Tria ran right behind him as they made their escape from the group of Fast Biters and Sharpteeth still holding their allies back. They eyed the Sailbacks as they set off in hot pursuit of the murderous monsters.

Mama Flyer was watching their path with her heart pounding with terror. With each step, they seemed to be getting closer and closer to her home as if they knew exactly where her family lived. Only one thing could bring them closer, … and that … was Petrie's scent. If they had managed to track him all the way here from Black Rock, surely, they were tracking it again right now. She was panting frantically as she tried to speed up her flight. Her children were no longer safe. Her precious Petrie was no longer safe. She had to somehow get home before the Sailbacks beat her to it.

She abandoned her group of Flyers and diverted her flight over a large rock formation, seeing it as the quickest shortcut she could find. She soared over a large forest and soon found herself back in the familiar neighborhood her family called home. She looked back, and the Sailbacks were nowhere to be seen. With a sigh of relief, she aimed for her cave.

She screeched just before she came down onto the ledge, and she rushed over to where Wingfoot was standing with her children.

"What is it?" he asked, alarmed by her sudden appearance, and the baffled children gathered beside them.

Mama Flyer panted as she grabbed Wingfoot by the shoulders and hyperventilated.

"Mommy? W-what's wrong?" asked Pearlwing.

"Everyone, … we … all need to leave," Mama Flyer spoke in between gasps.

"What!?" her five children all yelled in disbelief.

"But me no want to leave!" cried Petrie, still holding his precious snuggling stick in his wings.

"I'm afraid it's not safe here anymore, kids," said Mama Flyer regretfully, "The Sailbacks have broken in, and they're on their way here right now."

"But, … can't we just hide in the back?" said Donnie while his siblings just gasped in horror.

"That won't be of any use if those Sailbacks have long jaws!" his mother retorted.

"But Mommy!" whined one of the girls.

"No buts, children! We all need to leave now!" shouted Mama Flyer.

No sooner did she say that when they all heard roars echoing from not so far away from their rock.

"Everyone outside and fly! Fly as far away as you-"

" _ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"_

The Flyers looked outside and saw a pair of Sharptooth jaws suddenly blocking their only way out. The jaw opened and closed several times, revealing its absolutely terrifying teeth.

Petrie ran all the way to the back and clutched his snuggling stick tightly. His worst night terrors were coming true. Here he was with his entire family trapped in their home by a pair of sharp teeth, the same ones he had envisioned in his sleep stories. His heart was pounding rapidly. He was watching his foretold future unfolding before his very eyes. He anticipated that any moment now, his mother, siblings and babysitter would become the next victims of those Sailbacks who wanted his blood. The poor kid closed his eyes and buried his face in his wings, rubbing his cheek against his snuggling stick …

"HEY!"

That sudden voice brought with it a new burst of light shining its way in.

Petrie opened his eyes. He noticed that the entrance was suddenly unblocked. The Sailbacks had seemingly vanished, but they certainly weren't gone enough.

Mama Flyer cautiously stepped outside, and she found Topps and Tria charging towards the Sailbacks with fury in their eyes.

"LEAVE THOSE FLYERS ALONE!" screamed Topps as he rammed directly into the male Sailback while Tria rammed into his female accomplice.

Both Sailbacks crashed to the ground, but were back on their feet in seconds, swinging their tails in an effort to fend off their enemies.

Mama Flyer let out a silent sigh of relief, then she gazed towards the path the Threehorns had came from, and she saw the Longnecks, Swimmers and Hollow Horns rejoining the skirmish. Only three Longnecks, two Swimmers and four Hollow Horns were all that were left. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, and Mama and Papa Swimmer were all among the survivors now racing to their rescue. Mama Flyer wondered just how they were able to fend off those Fast Biters and other Sharpteeth rather quickly. Perhaps other dinosaurs had joined the battle and allowed for this group to follow the Sailbacks' trail, and there were probably still Sharpteeth out there … besides the Sailbacks.

"GET BACK!" hollered Grandpa Longneck to the Sailbacks.

The Sailbacks clamped their jaws at the leafeaters, but Grandpa Longneck counteracted with a swing of the tail. They swung their tails right back, and they collided with his tail to stop his attack.

"What!?" the Longneck gasped, "No way!"

"They can't be that skilled!" said Tria.

More roars suddenly echoed behind them. Topps looked back to find the Sharpteeth and Fast Biters emerging from the forest they had charged through.

"Damnit, no!" he gasped.

"We're surrounded!" panted Mama Swimmer.

The group of elders and their surviving allies all swung their tails at the new arrivals, but only a few were knocked down while some of them tried to lunge at them. Others ran past the skirmish and sprinted down the river.

"NO!" the two Swimmers screamed, "Our children!"

Without thinking twice, the Swimmers sprinted away in pursuit of the Fast Biters whom were swiftly approaching their family nest …

* * *

Ducky was still sobbing in Spike's hold. Ever since she watched her parents disappear to fight those Sharpteeth, she longed to see them return safely much like how they had always done for her. She cried and cried while Spike nuzzled her to provide the faintest warmth for his sister.

"Oh, Spike," sobbed Ducky, "I miss Mommy and Daddy. I do, I do."

"Settle down, little one," she heard one of their babysitters speak softly to her, "Your folks will be home before you know it. They're very capable fighters."

"But what it they-"

" _ROAAARRR!"_

"GET BACK HERE!"

Everyone was petrified by the sound of that roar, but once the children recognized their father's voice, they were relieved yet horrified at the same time. With the relief of their parents' survival came the morbid reality that their nest was about to come under attack.

"Kids!" called the male Swimmer looking after them, "Get behind me!"

The older kids, including Ducky, did as they were told and took cover behind his foot, while the babies in the nest stayed put, unable to understand what was happening.

"W-What is happening?" stammered Ducky.

"Sssh!" the adult Swimmer replied, and she didn't make another sound.

The growls became louder, and Ducky peeked out from behind the Swimmer's leg to find several Fast Biters arriving at their nest. Some of them kept running down the river, but the other seven spotted them and licked their lips as if expecting a meal. The children gasped and stayed hidden behind their protector, fearing the worst could happen at any minute.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" came Mama Swimmer's furious voice.

Ducky instantly peeked back out and saw her parents running towards the Fast Biters, fury etched on their faces as they made their charge at those who dared to attack their family.

The Fast Biters turned around to face the Swimmer parents, but they barely had time to react before the Swimmers brought their heads down and rammed into them with blunt force. The carnivores were sent flying across the river and crashing into several trees.

"No one will lie one finger on our children!" Papa Swimmer hissed at the defeated group of Fast Biters.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ducky screamed as she ran out from behind their protectors and right in front of her parents.

"Ducky!" Mama Swimmer panted as she picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Mommy, what is happening!?" cried Ducky.

"Just stay close to me, dear," her mother replied, refusing to let go of her precious daughter, "Everything will be alright."

"AAAAH!"

It sounded much like a child's scream, and suddenly there came another, and then it began to sound as though more than one child was screaming at the same time.

"Oh, no!" gasped Papa Swimmer, "Don't tell me the other children are in danger!"

"NO!" Ducky suddenly screamed as she stared at the river.

Her parents looked in that same direction and gasped in horror …

Littlefoot was running down the river, carrying a still-seriously wounded Chomper on his back. Right behind them, Ruby was swinging a tree branch at a pursuing Fast Biter.

"GET BACK!" yelled Ruby, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

The Swimmers could only watch in disbelief and despair. Everything was taking turns for the worst so quickly. The Fast Biters seemed to be everywhere in the valley. No one was safe. The valley was no longer a safe place for anyone. Everywhere was turning into a massacre. Their very way of life was seemingly coming to an end.

"KIDS! GET BEHIND ME!" Papa Swimmer hollered at the kids running down the river.

Littlefoot (with an incapacitated Chomper) and Ruby jumped out of the river and got behind the Swimmers' legs, and Papa Swimmer made his own charge at the Fast Biters trying to eat his daughter's dear friends.

"DON'T MOVE!" he yelled.

The Fast Biters were not fazed and tried to lunge at him, but he swung his tail and knocked them into the river. One of them managed to get back up, but one of the babysitting Swimmers came behind him and stomped hard on his head to finish him off.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"We are okay. Okay we are," answered Ruby.

"We're fine," panted Littlefoot.

"Alright, kids. Let's get out of-"

" _ROOOOAAARRR!"_

"Damnit! Just how many bloody Sharpteeth are there!?" ranted Papa Swimmer.

As he said that, more Sharpteeth came charging down the river, followed by the Sailbacks, and finally Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Topps, Tria and Mr. Thicknose. The Flyers, however, were nowhere to be seen …

… but then, why were the Sailbacks in the group if the Flyers had perhaps managed to make their escape?

" _ROOAAARRR!"_

"AAAAAHHH!"

The Swimmers turned around and saw Cera, with Tricia on her back, … running for their lives from yet another couple of Fast Biters. The number of enemies was becoming so overwhelming, and now the Swimmers were realizing just how doomed they really were …

"CERA!"

"TRICIA!"

The Threehorns' voices echoed across the area as they yelled for their children.

"Daddy!" panted Cera, "Help!"

Topps didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted into action, running right past his daughters and delivering a blunt force ram into the three Fast Biters.

Just as he did though, several Sharpteeth suddenly jumped out from the trees behind the Swimmer nest.

"KIDS!" Mama and Papa Swimmer yelled.

The baby Swimmers were screaming helplessly as if they were pleading for their lives. Spike got up and scooped them out of the nest and swung his tail to get them onto his back, and he ran from the nest just as a Sharptooth clamped at him, missing by inches.

"SPIKE!" screamed Ducky, closing her eyes and not bearing to watch her brother possibly meet his untimely death, but then she heard him panting, and she opened her eyes to find him right by his parents' side with all the babies intact.

"Oh, Spike!" cried Mama Swimmer with a sigh of relief.

She had no time to praise him, however, as the roars of the Sharpteeth overwhelmed them from all directions. The Swimmers frantically looked around and saw that there was no place to run. The entire group was surrounded in all directions by Sharpteeth and Fast Biters. What was beginning to feel more and more odd was that the Sailbacks were among them, even though there was no sign of the Flyer family …

"GET OFF!"

That was Mama Flyer's voice, and within the moment they heard her children all pleading to be let go, including Petrie. The Swimmers' hearts sank …

All of a sudden, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were both knocked down by two Sharpteeth. Another used its tail to grab Spike and the baby Swimmers. Topps and Tria were slammed by the tails of two Sharpteeth and pinned to the ground by their clawed feet. The two other adult Swimmers were overwhelmed by Fast Biters, and a Sharptooth emerged from behind and stomped hard on the male with a loud, _"CRUNCH!"_ Simply the sound of it told everyone it meant instant death.

"NO!" Mama Swimmer screamed before she felt herself being whammed by another Sharptooth's tail, causing her to drop Ducky. The little Swimmer screamed as she fell to the ground, and she jumped into the river just before a Fast Biter could grab her. Her mother and father were both pinned down by the feet of two more Sharpteeth while she made her escape by swimming down the deeper end of the river, avoiding being squashed by the Sharpteeth's feet.

Cera tried to run up to her parents, but a Fast Biter suddenly slammed into her and knocked her over, while another grabbed Tricia. Both Threehorns were held by their throats as if they were threatening to cut them open. Littlefoot, Chomper and Ruby were each grabbed by Fast Biters as well and held by their throats in the same fashion.

Once Mr. Thicknose was knocked down and pinned, the Sailbacks stepped into the center of what was now a circle of hostages. The leafeaters all struggled to escape their enemies' grasps until they noticed that the male Sailback was holding Petrie in his hand, and the female was holding his mother and Wingfoot in one hand, and all his siblings in the other. The male threw Petrie onto a rock in the middle of the river. He landed on his back so hard that pain shot through his entire body.

"OWW!" he wailed.

"Petrie!" many of the children gasped as they tried helplessly to wiggle their way to freedom.

The little Flyer slowly sat up and looked around, only to be met with a nightmare …

* * *

 ** _And so I end my first-ever LBT-battle chapter with perhaps the most suspenseful cliffhanger in any of my stories! :P_**

 ** _ ** _Despite everyone's efforts, it seems as though the Great Valley is finished. All our heroes and those closest to them have become hostages, and Petrie is at the center of attention, possibly to meet a humiliating end in front of everyone. Have the Sailbacks won? Is the Great Valley doomed? Where could Ducky have possibly run off to? Will there be any brave heroics, or is it really all over? Can the valley fight back and triumph, or will it all come to an end?_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _All that I will say is that as we delve into the next chapter, somebody, good or bad, is about to make their final stand._**_**_**


	21. Chapter 20: Final Stand

_**CHAPTER 20**_

 _ **Final Stand**_

* * *

Petrie's friends and all their family members were being held down. The grownups were all pinned to the ground by Sharptooth feet, while his friends were being held by their throats in the grasp of the remaining Fast Biters. His family and babysitter were being squeezed helplessly by one of the Sailbacks. Everyone was staring either at him or the two murderous orchestrators of the attack. Nobody else seemed to be coming to their rescue, and he assumed they were being held off by probably even more Sharpteeth. The entire valley might have been filled with predators.

Then, … Petrie noticed something seemed off. As he gazed at his friends, he noticed that one of them … was missing …

"D-Ducky!?" he gasped, "Where Ducky!?"

The only reply he got was a hiss from the male Sailback. He was standing just a few feet away from him with a terrifying, … evil … smile on his face. The Flyer looked away and felt the tears of hopelessness and despair welling up in his eyes. This was just the worst thing that could ever have happened to him. Here he was, at the center of attention for all the wrong reasons. He was marked for death as if wanted for murder, and nearly everyone he knew was being held hostage before his very eyes so that they could all watch him die a humiliating death at the hands of two Sailbacks who wished to avenge their son whom he killed … just to save someone who loved him and was trying to protect him when he suddenly decided to try and protect her for once. Now he realized just how much of a mistake that really was. This was the worst way for him to go out, and with most of the valley still against him and Ducky for their forbidden love, he felt that in his mind, he was getting just what he deserved. He had ruined all their lives, and he was about to pay for what he had done.

The male Sailback began growling at the little Flyer, and Petrie soon heard a translation from a very weakened Chomper …

"Did you actually think you were going to get away with the murder of our son?"

The Fast Biter holding Chomper stepped closer to the center of the circle to ensure they could hear his translations better.

Petrie gulped once he heard the translation, and a single tear escaped from his eye as he saw just how much trouble he was really in now.

Suddenly, the male Sailback seemed to … laugh, … and he bent down to get a closer look at the Flyer he loathed with a passion. He growled and roared at him with an evil smile.

" _Ah, yes! I so remember you, little runt! I never forgot the day you deprived me of a meal of a Glider … with help from your annoying friends of yours,"_ he hissed, and Chomper translated for Petrie to hear.

The entire group of hostages gasped, with Mama Flyer gasping the loudest of all. This just had to be yet another adventure the Gang had never told their families about, and it took Mama Flyer no time to guess just when it happened …

" _Well, no matter. The reality is that you will be ripped to shreds in front of all your dearly beloved ones in just a few moments,"_ hissed the Sailback with Chomper translating as he went along, _"We swore upon finding our son's body in Black Rock that we would kill the one who murdered him, … and we are going to keep our word."_

"No!" Mama Flyer screamed once Chomper finished his translation, and the female Sailback snapped at her to gesture her to _"Shut up!"_

Taking several deep breaths, Petrie looked up at his new mortal enemy and finally spoke …

"Me no know it your son, … and me do it to protect me Mommy!"

Chomper translated his words into Sharptooth for the Sailbacks to hear, and their response was hissing ferociously at the little Flyer as if they were insulted.

" _You insolent, little murderer!"_ roared the female Sailback, _"You kill someone without knowing he had a family!?"_

" _Oh, wait just a minute!"_ the male spoke up, _"I can recall doing the same to another Flyer probably seven cold times ago. Now that I realize, you look so much like that beak face, only much smaller. I remember, his blood was so delicious!"_

The Flyers in the female's hands gasped loudly once Chomper translated, but Petrie gasped the loudest of all. He could remember his night terrors being infested with Sailbacks claiming to have murdered his father when he was just a baby. Now, that, too, was becoming real. It just couldn't be. Could this heartless Sharptooth just so happen to be the one who killed the father he never got to know, a family figure he never got to have?

"Y-y-you … KILL ME DADDY!?" Petrie screamed as his body shook with rage. His tiny fingers clenched into fists as Chomper translated for the Sailbacks.

" _So, we're both guilty of slaughtering each other's family! So, what!? Who cares if we're even!?"_ snorted the male Sailback.

"You murderer!" cried Petrie, causing the other leafeaters to gasp in shock from discovering perhaps a very dark secret that Petrie had never known throughout his young life, "You take me Daddy away from me! Maybe me happy me kill your son! Consider that revenge, blood breath!"

Immediately after hearing Chomper's translation, the Sailbacks promptly snapped at Petrie, but he squirmed out of the way just in time.

"NO!" wailed Mama Flyer, "PETRIE!"

" _HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR SON!"_ screamed the Sailbacks.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME DADDY!" Petrie fired back after hearing Chomper's translation, and he tried to find a way to escape, but saw that every direction was blocked, and he knew that if he tried to fly, the Sailbacks could easily snap at him. Worse still, still no dinosaurs came to their aid; no grownups or children. What was taking the rest of the valley so long to arrive?

" _We don't have all day to snort at you, so we are going to make this very simple!"_ growled the female Sailback.

"What you want with me!?" asked Petrie, breathing frantically.

" _What a stupid question, you, stupid boy!"_ snorted the male Sailback, _"You know the obvious answer to that question, don't you!?"_

Petrie didn't reply to the translated insult as if he wasn't fazed by it, but the tears were still coming down, knowing the end was coming soon.

" _Give yourself up to us now, and we will let your friends go,"_ said the male Sailback with Chomper translating for Petrie, _"Either that, or you will watch all your friends and their families … die!"_

Petrie stood where he was, completely unmoving. His mind was spiraling with unhappy thoughts that made him feel very uncomfortable to be standing in front of all those who were closest to him. He just couldn't give himself up to a couple of Sailbacks who wanted to eat him, but he didn't want to let his friends or their families die a horrible death just like the one his night terrors had foretold to him.

"Don't do it, Petrie!" shouted Littlefoot, and the Fast Biter holding him hissed at him to be quiet.

"P-Pe-Petrie!?" stammered Cera, "D-Don't do it! H-help us!"

"Be brave!" choked Ruby as she struggled to breathe within another Fast Biter's tight hold on her throat.

Petrie glanced at his friends and felt something he had rarely felt before. Their encouragement gave him some strange feeling of … bravery, … as if it was egging him to stand up to those who wanted him dead … and, for once, protect those who still cared for him.

Then, he glanced up at the top of the nearby rock formation and noticed a large rock appearing to be wiggling ever so slightly. He held back a gasp as he noticed a certain someone trying to move that rock, and he immediately shifted his gaze to the Sailbacks to keep their attention on him.

"Fine!" he yelled at the Sailbacks, "But before you kill me, me have one last thing to say to me friends!"

"Petrie! Don't!" his mother yelled, but the female Sailback once again shut her up with a snap of her jaw, while Chomper hesitantly translated Petrie's words.

" _Hmph!_ " snorted the male Sailback, _"Not that it'll do any good, but what do you have to say?"_

Once Chomper translated the Sailback's growls, Petrie glanced at everyone else present. He looked at Littlefoot, Chomper and Ruby, then he glanced at Cera and Tricia. He cast brief glances at Topps and Tria, and he noticed Topps' expression didn't seem to be one of loathing and fury, but it looked as though he was terrified of something. The Flyer looked at Littlefoot's grandparents, and at Ducky's family, and finally his own family still being squeezed in the hands of the female Sailback.

He knew he had everyone's attention, and he gulped and began to speak …

"Me sorry, everyone … Me sorry, Great Valley … Me sorry to all me friends … Me sorry, Mommy … Me put you all in danger just because me try to save me Mommy. Me know everyone in valley hate me now, but now me know me no can run away from me troubles anymore. Me in love with a Swimmer, but me happy and me no care what others think."

He briefly glared at Topps before he continued …

"Me ruin lives of everyone in Great Valley, but me not going to spend me life bringing myself down. Me no care if you hate me! You still me people, and me stay here until everything put right!"

"P-Petrie! Don't!" his mother stammered in shock.

"Me fight until me no can fight anymore! Great Valley still me home in me heart, and nothing can take that away from Petrie!"

"Petrie, what are you doing!?" gasped Grandma Longneck.

Petrie winked at her and gestured up towards the rock formation. The Longneck's eyes took notice of a large rock making tiny wiggling movements near the top of the mountainous rock, and she stayed silent to keep the Sharpteeth's attention away from it. She realized just what Petrie was planning.

Silence came and went, and the Sailbacks snickered at Petrie.

" _Well, … are you finished with your stupid little speech!?"_ the female snorted.

Once Chomper translated, Petrie glared at the Sailbacks and put a determined look on his face …

"Go ahead! Kill me! Put end to me just like you do to me Daddy!"

"NAAAOOO!" his mother and all the children, except Donnie, screamed in horror.

The Sailbacks inched closer to Petrie and crouched down, and they opened their jaws as they came within inches of scooping up the Flyer. Their repulsive breaths blew around him, but he just stood there, glaring and unmoving as if he didn't care he was about to die …

Timing his judgment precisely, Petrie suddenly jumped off the ground and flapped his wings to lift himself …

" _CRASH!"_

" _SPLASH!"_

A huge rock came crashing to the ground right where the Sailbacks were standing. A gigantic splash blasted water in all directions. Everyone screamed and closed their eyes as they all got sprayed with water. The Sharpteeth pinning the grownups down were all knocked over. Petrie watched and then gasped as he glanced down at the Sailbacks …

The rock had landed right on top of the female Sailback. The sail on her back had been crushed, and blood was pouring from her smashed belly. Her body seemed to have been practically cut in half from the impact. Not a single muscle in her body moved an inch. Her jaw was wide open with blood pouring out. It was so gruesome that Petrie had to look away to stop himself from vomiting, and it was then he saw that his family was free and were struggling their way out of the river, coughing after nearly drowning for a moment. His mother looked quite beaten, and his four siblings were all bruised.

But where was Wingfoot?

"HEY!" shouted a voice from atop the rock formation, … the very spot where the rock had fallen from, "LEAVE MY FUNNY FLYER ALONE!"

"Ducky!?" gasped Petrie.

At that moment, Threehorn roars and Swimmer calls drowned out the area, and Petrie saw dozens more Longnecks, Threehorns, Swimmers, Flyers and many more stampeding into the area. Hyp and his father, Mutt and Nod were among those in the large group that had so suddenly appeared, much to Petrie's surprise. He was especially shocked to find Sparkle also within the group, getting right to work with dispatching a few Sharpteeth with her horns. Just who could have possibly convinced her to come out of her beloved Pink Forest and fight? Petrie could only assume it must have been Ducky.

Swooper was making aerial attacks with Guido on his back. Mr. Clubtail was swinging his tail back and forth to deliver violent wounds to any who came near him. The bigger Sharpteeth all began to panic, and most of the Fast Biters released the children before cowering into the trees with fear.

Petrie brought himself back down to see if he could get a glimpse of Wingfoot anywhere within the immense chaos, but before he could have enough time to look, he was suddenly grabbed by something …

"AHH!" he screamed in fright … before he realized it was Ducky, hanging onto a swinging vine with her other hand.

"I gotcha!" the Swimmer shouted, and they swung directly towards two Fast Biters whom were still holding Cera and Tricia. The Threehorns were still trying to squeeze their way out, but the Fast Biters kept their firm grip and tried to bite into their heads.

Ducky brought her feet out in front of her just as they approached them, and she kicked the head of the Fast Biter holding Cera, while Petrie slashed his wing at the one holding Tricia. The Fast Biters roared in pain and released the Threehorns, letting them fall into the shallow portion of the river.

Neither the Swimmer nor the Flyer noticed … that Topps had watched the whole thing as he tried to get back up on his feet. He was gasping with surprise as he witnessed those two kids he had wanted to throw out … save his children …

…

… save his children. The only children he had …

…

"D-Did they just …," he murmured in disbelief.

Ducky let go of the vine and landed on her feet with Petrie in one of her arms. She released him just as she began to look back, … only to find the surviving Sailback charging right at them, growling with unimaginable fury.

Petrie gasped but had no time to think before Ducky suddenly grabbed him and placed him on her back. She grabbed his hands and brought them in front of her chest, and she turned around and started running as fast as she could.

"DUCKY!" yelled Mama Swimmer in horror.

"PETRIE! NO!" Mama Flyer cried out, but neither Ducky nor Petrie responded to their calls and disappeared within seconds with the Sailback pursuing them.

* * *

Ducky ran right into the neighboring forest after escaping the massacre, her feet aching with each step, her breaths becoming more pronounced. Sweat poured down her face as she kept her eyes fixed on the path ahead. She didn't even think for one moment about looking back, so Petrie did it for her. The Flyer had his arms wrapped around the Swimmer's chest, with her holding his hands tightly with her own, his wings tightly shielding her from just under the armpits down. He looked back from time to time to see if the Sailback was still hot on their tails.

"Keep running, Ducky!" he would say to his Sweet Swimmer each time, "Faster, Ducky! Faster!"

Ducky did as her Funny Flyer told, trying desperately to keep up her pace, but there just seemed to be no escaping from the vengeful Sailback. He was hissing and roaring with such loathing anger towards the two kids. First, they had deprived him of a Glider meal, then he had murdered his son, and now she had murdered his mate. It was all because of these two children that he had absolutely no family left, and now he wanted nothing more than to really take matters into his own hands. He didn't care if he died trying to kill them. This was about revenge; revenge against these two kids whom had destroyed everything he had ever known in his life. In his eyes, these children had to pay so that he could truly be taken seriously. He hated them both with a passion, and he wanted them dead by his own hands. He wished to give them a torturous, painful death.

Petrie looked back again and felt chills running down his back. All he could see was the Sailback. No one else seemed to have been trying to follow them. They were all alone; no sign of Littlefoot, or Cera, or Spike, or Ruby, … or even their parents. They had to fend for themselves. They had to deal with this hideous Sailback who desperately wanted to "teach them a lesson" … alone. It was a fact that made them shiver inside.

Ducky made her way out of the forest and back out onto open grassland. The Sailback was still right behind them, trying to snatch her by the tail, but kept missing as Ducky would leap from the left to the right and back to the left again each time he brought his jaw to the ground. Petrie clung tightly to his girlfriend as she carried him. They didn't know where they would end up. They just knew they had to lure that monster out of the valley somehow. Neither knew what to do other than run.

They soon realized they were heading straight towards Littlefoot's nest. They looked to their left and saw the entrance to their secret hideout, but they knew they couldn't take a chance trying to hide in there, so Ducky kept running straight ahead, right past Littlefoot's nest, and didn't stop. The Sailback kept chasing them. The beast seemed to be fast, but Ducky was just as fast, especially for someone her age. Petrie knew she was not one to be underestimated when it came to speed, and he was very impressed by it. He nearly smiled at her but quickly remembered they were in the middle of a perilous situation, and instead kept encouraging his Sweet Swimmer to just run.

"You do it, me Sweet Swimmer," he spoke with his beak resting on her forehead, "You great runner for Swimmer! Go, Ducky!"

Ducky smiled and chuckled at her Funny Flyer's encouragement, and she kept her legs going. She tried her best not to slow down. If she slowed even the slightest, it would surely be a fatal mistake.

Suddenly, the path they were on seemed to come to a dead end with no rocks or trees. It could only have been a cliff or a pit. As they came closer to the end, they noticed another forest on the other side. They looked to their left and right and saw just rocks on either side. The Sailback was still trying to bite at them from right behind.

They would have to jump …

Ducky wouldn't be able to make the jump on her own. If she dared to try, they would certainly fall to their deaths. It seemed as though the end was very near …

"Jump! Me carry you over!" shouted Petrie.

Shutting her eyes once she reached the ledge, Ducky took the most painful jump of her whole life. Petrie instantly squirmed his arms out of her grasp and grasped her back with his toes. He frantically flapped his wings to maintain as much height as possible. He kept his eyes down as he stared down at the pit and continuously flapped until he saw their shadows appearing on the ground just past it. The moment he stopped flapping, Ducky opened her eyes and grabbed the Flyer's arms again, wrapping them around her chest once more. Petrie closed his eyes and brought his chin against her forehead, and his legs wrapped around her waist as he once again sat comfortably on her back. The Swimmer shut her eyes as the movement of her arms forced her to do a few midair somersaults with the Flyer clinging tightly to her back. They kept their eyes closed until Ducky felt her feet touching ground again. She bent her knees to keep the landing as steady as she could, and she started running again. This prompted Petrie to open his eyes, his vision blurry as the somersaults left him dizzy for just one brief moment.

They heard a crash right behind them and knew the Sailback must have easily leaped across the pit and was still hot on their tails. They could not stop now.

They ran into the forest just ahead, and they found it was nowhere near as big as the previous one they had ran through. Ducky's feet began to tire, but she didn't stop. She would not stop until that Sharptooth was off their backs.

The kids found themselves approaching what looked like a downhill slope, but once they got to the edge, they gasped in horror and screamed …

There was no slope …

It was a cliffside …

Ducky's feet screeched against the ground as she tried to stop herself. Petrie brought his feet down to help her slow down. They shut their eyes tight and felt their hearts skipping beats. Ducky felt her tail scratching against the ground as their feet just didn't seem to slow them down enough. They screamed until they finally felt themselves stop moving, and they opened their eyes and dared themselves to look down …

Ducky's feet had come within just an inch from the edge of the cliff. The drop looked as though it was hundreds of feet. The sheer size of it nearly made them vomit. Ducky looked to the right, while Petrie looked to the left. They were surrounded on both sides by wall-like rocks. They were right on the west border of the Great Valley. The Mysterious Beyond was just one fatal jump away. The Sailback blocked the only possible method of escape, hissing at them with pure hatred.

"W-we trapped!" stuttered Petrie in horror.

"Oh, no, no, no!" panicked Ducky.

"We dead, Ducky! We dead!" cried Petrie in despair.

"Do not cry, Petrie," sniffled Ducky, feeling just as terrified as her boyfriend was, "We will … find … some way."

But even she couldn't think of anything to make her Funny Flyer feel better. They both knew they were doomed. This was it. It was all over. Their love for each other really would get them killed after all. From that fateful windy day, it was only a matter of time before their death sentence came to haunt them in their possibly final moments in this world together.

"I love you, Petrie, … my Funny Flyer," sobbed Ducky.

"Me love you, too, Ducky, … me Sweet Swimmer," whimpered Petrie, "Never let go of me."

"Never," replied Ducky, shaking her head, "We will go to the Great Beyond together. You will see your father again. I will see Judy and Nitha again. Yes, … yes, … yes."

They nuzzled their faces together as they watched the Sailback advance on them, slowing down with each stop he took.

" _You killed my son! You killed my mate! You took away my future! You destroyed my life!"_ the Sailback growled, although Ducky and Petrie didn't have a clue what he was trying to say.

"Where Chomper when you need him?" quivered Petrie.

"I do not know," replied Ducky.

" _And now … YOU WILL PAY!"_ the Sailback finished with a hateful hiss, gritting his teeth widely at the two children whom had destroyed his family … and his life.

Petrie suddenly saw some strange white flash, … and he found himself in that cave in Black Rock … staring at the Sailback's son, … and he watched his own view of himself leaping towards a rock just as the smaller Sailback charged at him …

His mind suddenly flashed again, and he snapped back to reality, shaking his head after experiencing such a strange flashback.

"Ducky, … me have idea," he whispered to Ducky.

"What is it, Petrie?" she asked.

Petrie gulped and very quickly explained his idea.

"Wait until Sharptooth about to charge and jump to the side just before he reach us."

"W-what?" gasped Ducky.

"That how me kill his son, so me sure it work here! Trust me!" panted Petrie.

Ducky stared at him as if he was out of his mind. He stared back with a look that told her he was pleading for her to trust him with his idea.

"Trust me," Petrie repeated, "Please, Ducky. It only way."

"If you insist," said Ducky uneasily, and their fixed their eyes on the Sailback once more.

The Sharptooth was slowly beginning to prepare for his surprise attack. They knew he was oblivious to the fact they were standing right next to a cliffside that would surely mean death to anyone who ended up falling off. He brushed his right foot against the ground several times and soon started running right at them.

"Wait for it," Petrie murmured right above Ducky's head, and she stayed still as he said it repeatedly at such a quick pace, "Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it."

"Uh, Petrie?" shuddered Ducky as the Sailback got closer and was about to bend its neck down.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Petrie kept muttering quickly.

"Petrie!" panicked Ducky.

The Sailback opened its mouth. Its teeth were less than a hundred inches away from hitting the ground.

"NOW!" yelled Petrie.

Right on the cue, Ducky kept her hands grasping Petrie's hands, and she made a sudden leap to the right just milliseconds before the Sailback's mouth crashed against the ground. Ducky shut her eyes and listened to the crash, and she knew the Sharptooth had missed her …

She felt Petrie's hands … suddenly slipping away …

"AAAAHH!"

Ducky turned around and saw her worst nightmare coming true …

The Sailback's teeth had caught him by the bottom ends of his wings. The Sharptooth was sliding right towards the cliff. The Flyer was screaming in terror and crying in pain as he shut his eyes, knowing it was all over. Ducky's jump was just milliseconds too late. She had managed to save herself, but Petrie was about to go down with the one whom had hunted him.

"PETRIE!"

"DUCKY!"

Not even two full seconds after Ducky realized Petrie was doomed, the Sailback lost his footing and hit the edge of the cliffside. He roared in horror without opening his teeth so that Petrie couldn't escape, and Ducky could only watch as the Sharptooth's head tilted downward, followed by the rest of its body.

" _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Petrie and the Sailback's helpless cries were soon reduced to echoes, and before long, it became silent …

" _CRASH!"_

Ducky felt a small tremor as she heard what she knew could only have been the Sailback hitting the ground hundreds of feet below. The Swimmer turned cold as she feared the worst. She slowly came to the edge of the cliff and looked down …

The Sailback lay dead on the ground, appearing to be so tiny after falling such a great distance, …

… but Petrie was gone.

"PETRIE!" Ducky screamed, but she got no reply, "PETRIE!"

Still silence.

Ducky knew the worst had happened. Her special Funny Flyer was gone. After many lucky escapes with Sharpteeth, Smoking Mountains, Sinking Sand and so much more, his luck had finally run out. Her best friend, the one she loved with all her heart and soul … was dead. Poor Petrie had suffered the fate he had so narrowly avoided in those last moments before finding the Great Valley; killed by the very Sharptooth whom had killed his father.

"Petrie!" the Swimmer wailed as she collapsed to her knees and buried her face with her hands, "My love! My Funny Flyer! My friend! My best friend! No!"

She couldn't bear the awful reality. Her love was taken away from her far too soon. Her special Gang had lost a great friend. The Great Valley had lost a brave, young Flyer. She had once again failed to keep him safe, and she had paid the worst price for it. She would never be able to forgive herself for letting her Funny Flyer down in the worst way possible.

"Poor Petrie!" wept Ducky in despair, "Poor, poor Petrie!"

"No! It can't be!" said another voice.

Ducky didn't even need to look back to find out who's voice that was.

"My baby!" wailed Mama Flyer.

The Swimmer looked back to find her parents, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Topps, Tria and a sobbing Mama Flyer. Judging from what she had said, it seemed to occur to Ducky that they had probably witnessed the terrible tragedy that had just taken place.

"Oh, Petrie!" wailed Ducky, "I am so sorry! I failed-ed you! I could not save you! Oh, I am so sorry, Petrie!"

Behind her, Mama Flyer had collapsed and began weeping into Mama Swimmer's chest. The Swimmer cringed and began hugging her friend to comfort the Flyer whom had just lost her special son, but it seemed to do no good. Tria and the Longnecks sniffled as they realized the scope of the tragedy. A friend had been taken away, and their own children would never feel the same again …

Suddenly …

Ducky began listening for any sound beyond the cliffside, and she could swear she could hear … panting. The voice seemed to sound so much someone she knew so well …

"Wait a minute," she gasped, and she brought her head down and cautiously looked down the cliff …

All of a sudden, any feeling of guilt, despair or sadness was replaced with joy, relief and happiness.

There was Petrie, trying to climb his way back up the cliff at a very slow pace, panting as if he was completely worn out.

"PETRIE!" Ducky screamed in delight.

The grownups all gathered behind Ducky and looked down, and they saw just what she had.

"MY BABY!" Mama Flyer screeched as she was overcome with joy.

"HE IS ALIVE! YES, YES, YES!" cheered Ducky.

Everyone waited anxiously as Petrie made his way back up, taking deep breaths and slowing down even more. With each second that went by, Ducky only grew more anxiously. She hoped he would be able to make it to the top before tiredness overcame him and sent him plummeting right back down.

After climbing up several more rocks, with each climb seemingly taking so much effort, the little Flyer finally emerged and crawled his way to safety.

"Petrie!" cried Ducky, and she immediately lifted her Funny Flyer up and hugged him tightly, "You are safe! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

She began swinging herself left and right, rocking Petrie side-to-side as she hugged him. The Flyer became dizzy from her rocking, and he began breathing heavily.

"Oh, Petrie! I thought-ed you were gone! Oh, my Funny Flyer! I am so sorry! I am, I am!" Ducky wept as the tears kept pouring down her cheeks.

"It … okay, … me Sweet Swimmer," choked Petrie, "You think you can … let me go. Me no can … breathe."

Ducky loosened her hug and sat down with her precious boyfriend on her lap. The Flyer's vision became blurry, he started convulsing, and he began to turn pale. It immediately became apparent that something was terribly wrong. The Swimmer looked down at his wings, and she gasped as she noticed … blood.

She looked and saw a blood trail leading right to the cliffside, and she realized immediately …

"He is bleeding!" she shouted.

"He's bleeding out!" panted Papa Swimmer, "Quick! Somebody get some herbs and tree stars! Quickly! Before he passes out!"

Ducky stood up and carried Petrie back into the small forest with the grownups following closely. Grandpa Longneck and Mama Swimmer pulled off some tree stars while Topps and Tria grabbed some herbs.

"Set him down, Ducky," instructed Mama Flyer.

Ducky sat down, holding Petrie on her lap again, and the grownups set the herbs and tree stars down in front of them before gathering around them. The Swimmer looked anxiously as her Funny Flyer's eyes became a little wonky, and his beak opened a little, still trying to grab air through convulsions as saliva spilled out. He was right on the verge of losing consciousness, or worse, … possibly bleeding to death.

"Hold him tight, Ducky," said Grandpa Longneck, and Mama Flyer grabbed the herbs and began covering the bloody wounds on Petrie's wings. She rubbed them thoroughly and covered the spots where the bleeding had originated. They waited for a few anxious moments, and soon the bleeding stopped.

Mama Swimmer then grabbed some of the tree stars and wrapped them over his entire right wing, while her mate did the same to his left wing. The tree stars wrapped over his shoulders and covered both his wings completely.

Petrie was still gasping as if he was panicking. He was tremoring as if he was having a seizure, and he still appeared frighteningly pale.

"I think he's lost too much blood," said Grandma Longneck solemnly.

"Nothing will take my son away from me as long as I'm around!" said Mama Flyer determinedly, and she spotted a nearby Blood Sucker crawling on the ground and snatched it with her hand.

"Ms. Flyer, what are you doing?" asked Tria.

"Doing the only thing that will keep my son alive!" answered Mama Flyer, and she pressed the Blood Sucker against her own arm and flinched a little as she allowed it to suck out her own blood.

"You can't be serious!" gasped Topps in disbelief.

Mama Flyer kept flinching as she endured the agony until the Blood Sucker was filled with some of her blood. Her cerulean blue body paled a little, but she didn't care as long as there was some way to give blood to her precious baby, even if it meant giving up some of her own.

She brought the Blood Sucker to Petrie's left arm, waited until it latched on and squeezed it until all the blood had entered his body. As soon as she pulled the Blood Sucker off and threw it away, Petrie regained most of his color, his breaths became more stable, and he began murmuring slurry sounds with his beak.

"Petrie, … are you alright?" his mother asked gently.

Petrie's vision became a little clearer, and he felt his numbness subside. He looked down and wiggled his toes for a moment, and he saw he was sitting on his precious girlfriend's lap. Her arms were wrapped warmly around him. He saw all the elders looking at him, including his mother, who suddenly looked just a little paler than usual.

"M-Ma-Mommy?" he stuttered, "W-what happen to you?"

"You were losing blood, Petrie, so I gave up some of my own blood with a Blood Sucker and squeezed it into you," his mother explained.

Petrie was stunned. He couldn't believe his mother had gone that far to help him.

"It was the only way, dear. Otherwise, you would have bled to death," his mother spoke softly, "Don't worry about me, Petrie. I'll be fine."

Petrie noticed herbs and tree stars bandaging both his wings. He sighed as he came to the harsh realization that he may not be able to fly again for quite a while.

"When me get to fly again?" he asked sadly.

"Probably in a few days," his mother answered.

"Your wings had quite some deep bites in them," said Tria, "If I was a Flyer and had wings wounded like that, I wouldn't even try to fly for a couple of days."

Petrie sighed sadly and sunk his head in defeat.

"That … was the bravest thing I ever saw you kids do back there," said Grandpa Longneck impressively.

"You s-saw us?" gasped Petrie.

"We arrived just in time to … see you, well, … fall," said Grandma Longneck hesitantly.

"Ms. Flyer, … I am so sorry," said Papa Swimmer.

"About what?" said Mama Flyer awkwardly.

"Is it true?" asked Mama Swimmer, "That Sailback … murdered your mate?"

Petrie tensed and quivered upon hearing that. He sniffled as he thought of the father he never got to have, … taken away from him by a heinous monster when he was just a newborn.

"To me, that doesn't matter anymore," said Mama Flyer, "That son-of-a-tar pit is dead, … and we have my own son and his special friend to thank."

Ducky and Petrie blushed in embarrassment. Even such praise like that seemed just a little overwhelming.

"You know what that means, Petrie?" asked Grandma Longneck.

"What?" replied a dumbfounded Petrie.

"You've avenged your father, little one," answered Grandpa Longneck.

Petrie's eyes widened as the realization hit him. He and his girlfriend had brought an end to the very Sharptooth whom had taken his father away from him. That horrible monster whom had destroyed a part of his family so long ago had finally gotten what he deserved throughout Petrie's young life. In his eyes, he believed that his father was finally at peace now that his killer was dead.

He looked up at the sky and could swear he thought he could see his long-lost Daddy in the Great Beyond, smiling down at him right now, feeling so proud of him for bringing peace to his soul.

"Me think me Daddy smiling now," said Petrie thoughtfully as he kept staring at the sky, imagining his father smiling and winking at him, "He … at peace now."

The little Flyer sniffled and let a few tears fall as he smiled at the sky puffies and closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Me love you, Daddy," said Petrie in a soft voice.

"What happened-ed to the other Sharpteeth?" asked Ducky.

"The rest of the valley killed most of the remaining Sharpteeth after you ran off," explained Grandpa Longneck, "Once only a few were left, they turned around and ran back through the Secret Caverns. They won't be coming back."

"All the Fast Biters were killed," added Grandma Longneck, "All the threats to the valley have gone, so now all we have to do is close the opening left by those Sailbacks."

"And close the opening at the Secret Caverns," put in Topps, "We don't want any more of those Sharpteeth ever coming back."

"W-what will happen to … Chomper and Ruby?" asked Ducky nervously.

"Littlefoot will continue to look after Chomper until he makes a full recovery, after which he and Ruby should hopefully get to move back into the Secret Caverns, which we hope to make safer than ever before," said Grandpa Longneck.

"And … our friends?" muttered Petrie.

"All your friends are safe," grinned Tria, "Everyone's safe and sound again."

Suddenly, Petrie remembered …

"Wait!" he shouted, "What about Wingfoot!? Me no find him after rock fall on Sailbacks."

The grownups sighed and sunk their heads. This confirmed the kids' worst fears …

"No!" Ducky and Petrie gasped.

"I'm afraid Wingfoot didn't make it," said Mama Swimmer sadly.

"No way!" Ducky gasped, and she paled as she realized something awful, "I killed-ed him!? Oh, no, no, no! I am so sorry!"

"Now, now, Ducky, we don't blame you for what happened to my old friend," assured Mama Flyer, "What you did saved the rest of us from becoming food."

"But I killed-ed him!" panted Ducky, "I killed-ed your friend! I killed-ed the one who always helped-ed look after Petrie and his brothers and sisters! What have I done!?"

"Ducky!" the grownups all shouted at the same time, giving the two kids a brief fright.

"You two need to stop blaming yourselves for everything that has happened in the last few days," said Grandpa Longneck in a stern voice, "You may think you have done absolutely terrible things, such as putting our whole valley in danger, or accidentally killing one of our friends, but you are not bad children."

"But, … we in love," said Petrie, blushing profusely as he realized what he had said.

"We are still terrible children for that," sobbed Ducky, and she and Petrie glared at Topps, "And now, … this Threehorn … wants to get rid of us forever!"

"Me think we should just … go!" lamented Petrie, "Goodbye forever!"

"Goodbye, friends! Goodbye, families! Goodbye, Great Valley!" cried Ducky.

Mama and Papa Swimmer and Mama Flyer all cast glares at Topps. The rigid Threehorn simply stared at the two children as if he couldn't make up his mind on what to say to them. He just maintained his blank stare and left everyone feeling uneasy and that time was standing still, … just waiting for him to speak.

"Go ahead!" said Ducky and Petrie in unison, their eyes fixed on the Threehorn whom had desired in ridding the valley of them for their forbidden love, a 'heinous crime', "Throw us out!"

The grownups tensed and stayed still. No one knew what to say next. If Ducky and Petrie had done their part and were willing to go ahead and face their eternal punishment, then there seemed to be no point in stopping them leaving.

"You, … y-you … saved my children," muttered Topps.

Everyone stared at him as if he had just bashed everyone on the head. A Threehorn who hated those children … praising them?

"W-w-what?" gasped Ducky and Petrie.

"You saved my children," repeated Topps.

"But … h-how you know?" stammered Petrie.

"I saw you," answered Topps, and his expression seemed to soften just the slightest, "I was trying to get back up after that rock came down, and I watched you swinging on that vine and taking out those Fast Biters who tried to cut our kids' throats."

"We wanted to thank you for that," said Tria, "We are very grateful to you for ensuring our kids' survival."

Ducky and Petrie just stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the Threehorns. It always felt so unreal to be praised as heroes by a dinosaur kind who thought little of others.

"Especially you, Ducky, for all the other children," added Grandpa Longneck, "How did you manage, anyway?"

"W-well, … I swam in the river and ran around the valley. I called-ed as many dinosaurs as I could to help, … then when I came back and saw Petrie in trouble with the Sailbacks, I climbed-ed up the rocks and found-ed this big rock. I looked-ed down and saw that if I pushed-ed it down, it would land right on top of the Sharpteeth, … so I pushed-ed it with all my might, and … I think you know what happened-ed after that. Yes, yes, yes," told Ducky.

"So, it was you who brought all those dinosaurs into the fight to help us at the last minute?" gasped Papa Swimmer, "Our brave little daughter."

"Yes," said Ducky sheepishly.

"Listen, kids, you must understand that we do not see you as bad children," said Grandpa Longneck kindly, "You are probably still thinking right now that you are terrible kids just because you fell in love with each other and broke a very strict rule in the valley, but today you have proven yourselves as little heroes. You may still want to blame yourselves for putting our home in danger and leaving some of our fellow residents dead, but you refused to let yourselves down when it really mattered. You saved us and our children, you defeated a couple of Sailbacks, and one of you avenged someone you lost so long ago. You put yourselves at great risk just to save our valley and reverse the damage you caused, you almost died in your triumph, and thanks to you, everyone is safe again. You may be in love with each other, but the bottom line is that you are brave, little heroes. We are very grateful for your bravery and heroism and are very proud of both of you."

Ducky and Petrie sniffled as they listened to the praise they were receiving. They weren't sure they deserved such high praise, but they knew deep down that they really had done something so brave that it was worth listening to such kind, heartwarming words.

In the back of their minds, though, they were still terrified of that banishment sentence. They were sure it was still coming, and they may still have to spend the rest of their lives in the Mysterious Beyond just because they had fallen in love with each other. They quivered and trembled in fear. Ducky continued to hug Petrie tightly on her lap. They nuzzled each other's cheeks and stared at their parents and the other elders with shining wet eyes.

"You … still going to banish us? We save our friends, … but you still going to throw us into exile just like you do to me uncle Pterano?" sniffled Petrie.

Topps once again found himself at the center of attention. Everyone was anticipating he would pass out that permanent banishment sentence just because Ducky and Petrie had special feelings for one another, … just because their hearts beat for one another, … just because they had passion for each other, … just because … they loved each other.

Everyone watched as the rigid, controlling Threehorn seemed to tense a little, and he looked as though he was trying to fight something off …

Could his mind really be where everyone thought it was in? Was this really the end of Ducky and Petrie's time in the Great Valley? Was this the moment that would seal their fates?

"I … I can't say it," said Topps suddenly, closing his eyes tight as if he was trying to hold back tears. He was gritting his teeth as if he wanted to stay angry, but something was off about him.

"What, Topps?" said Tria, "What is it?"

"I just can't say it!" said Topps again after a brief silence, "I … I don't have the heart to say it! Th-they saved our children. They saved our home. They went through so much just to save the Great Valley. What am I doing!?"

Ducky and Petrie were deeply shocked by the Threehorn's sudden change of emotion. His mind seemed to be in so many places, and he couldn't decide where it should be.

"Topps, … do you mean to say …" Tria gasped.

"I can't do it," Topps muttered once again, "They don't deserve this. I can't thank them enough for saving our children, and I don't think I will ever be able to express my gratitude enough."

"Mr. Threehorn?" said Grandpa Longneck, "Are you sure you have your mind made up?"

Everyone waited for a few tense moments as Topps stayed silent. They anxiously stayed silent as they awaited his answer.

"Ducky and Petrie, … your hearts may be in a strange place we've never allowed before, … but I know truly that they're in the right place when you mean nothing but good to come to all of us," said Topps slowly.

The two kids gasped in utter disbelief and astonishment. They couldn't think of any way to reply before Topps spoke again.

"I would say that your courage, heroism and devotion not just for each other, but for all of us and everyone in our valley, … is worth great reward," he spoke rather hesitantly, "I am voiding your banishment."

"What!?" Ducky and Petrie shouted with loud gasps.

"I will allow you both to stay here in the Great Valley," Topps finally said, "In my eyes, you have greatly redeemed yourselves after showing how noble you really are to us, and how brave you really are for children."

"You can't mean it," murmured a nearly breathless Papa Swimmer.

"We … get to s-stay?" stuttered Ducky.

"This still get to be our home?" gasped Petrie.

For the first time in as long as they could remember, the two loving children saw a genuine grin cross its way on Topps' face. He appeared to be true to his word. Tria and the Longnecks smiled and winked at them, and their parents were tearfully smiling with joy at the great news.

"Yes," nodded Topps, "This may be the path your hearts chose, but I've come to realize just how loyal you really are to us."

"I suppose that means something else should be in order as well," informed Grandpa Longneck, "I think we should propose that love between those of different kinds should be greatly encouraged only if such dinosaurs are willing to take that path. I know no one who does other than these two young children, but perhaps it's worth a start to see if such a rare occasion like this may ever happen again."

"As long as Cera doesn't get into any such thing, I suppose I'd be fine with it," sighed Topps.

"You never know, Topps," countered Tria, "Their Time of Great Growing is only a few cold times away, and with the many friends she has, anything is possible."

"You don't say," Topps flatly replied.

"Let's at least say that we are pleased to say that Ducky and Petrie are welcome to stay here with us," smiled Grandma Longneck.

Unable to contain their newfound excitement any longer, Ducky and Petrie stood up and joyfully hugged each other.

"YES, YES, YES!" cheered Ducky.

"YIPPEE!" whistled Petrie.

"Oh, Petrie! I cannot believe it!" shouted Ducky.

"Me no believe it, either, Ducky!" cried Petrie happily.

"C'mhere, my Funny Flyer!" giggled Ducky, and she tightly pinned the Flyer's bandaged wings down and pulled his beak into her mouth. In no time, Petrie felt her warm saliva splashing all over his beak and coating his face so delicately. He smiled and moaned in pleasure, and Ducky smiled and moaned happily in return, continuing to kiss and pamper her Funny Flyer as if he was her baby brother.

Topps simply looked away, unable to endure watching such an "awkward" scene, but the others all smiled and sniffled as they watched the redeemed couple. It was such a cute sight that they couldn't take their eyes off.

"Aww, look at those two," said Tria softly.

"Uh, … y-yeah," stammered Topps, feeling embarrassed by it all, "They're … quite … sweet. I'll just leave it at that. Anyways, I … think we'd better head back."

The Threehorn made to leave while Ducky and Petrie smooched for another few seconds until they broke off and began gasping for air. Eventually, they hesitantly broke off their hug and were instantly grabbed by their mothers. Mama Flyer wrapped Petrie tightly in her wings, while Mama Swimmer held Ducky in her arms, and the little Swimmer received nuzzles from both her parents.

"Oh, Petrie!" cried Mama Flyer, "I'm so proud of you! You have been so brave, my special little baby!"

"Mama!" said Petrie, blushing in deep embarrassment.

"You've made us so proud, little Ducky!" Mama Swimmer sobbed joyfully.

"We're so joyful for your bravery," sniffled Papa Swimmer.

"And we're so happy you and Petrie will always have a home with us!" added Mama Swimmer.

"Me, too!" replied Ducky.

Ducky and Petrie were overwhelmed with countless 'I love you's from their mothers, and the Longnecks turned to leave, along with Tria, and Papa Swimmer soon followed after exchanging an 'I love you' with his daughter. Then, it was just Ducky, Petrie and their loving mothers by their side.

Just as the four saw that they were alone, the two kids immediately squirmed out of their mothers' hugs, and Ducky enveloped Petrie in a tight hug while lifting one foot up. She used her other foot to treat him into another one of those bouncy hugs he loved so much. This felt like the perfect way to start celebrating after hearing the wonderful news. They would not be banished after all. They had earned their right to stay in the valley after braving two vicious Sailbacks and saving their friends, families and everyone else who called the Great Valley their home. This was redemption, and now was their moment to let their praise and reward sink in. It was the proudest moment of their lives, and they would be sure to remember it until the day they left for the Great Beyond.

"Me love you so much, me Sweet Swimmer Ducky! Yep, yep, yep!" Petrie cheered with a bright smile.

Ducky laughed and brightly smiled back with a reply that was just as cheerful, "I love you so much, too, my Funny Flyer Petrie! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep!"

Their mothers laughed at their adorable moment and nuzzled them once Ducky had stopped bouncing on her foot.

"Just like we told you two special ones," chuckled Mama Swimmer, "As long as you never give up, there is always hope for something good to happen."

"And you've certainly proven that," added Mama Flyer, "We're both so proud and happy for you."

"Our sweet, loving, little babies," sniffled Mama Swimmer.

"Mamas!" Ducky and Petrie cried with their cheeks deep red in embarrassment.

"You were both so brave back there," said Mama Flyer, "I can't believe we actually got to see you take on someone so terrifying. I was absolutely frightened for a moment when I thought you were gone, my little Petrie."

"But you've shown us that you are growing up so fast, it's making me feel old," commented Mama Swimmer.

The kids chuckled sheepishly.

"We both love you very much," said Mama Flyer, and she and Mama Swimmer once again nuzzled their children.

"We love you, too, Mamas! Yep, yep, yep!" Ducky and Petrie replied in unison, and they all laughed.

"Well, children, I think it's time we went back home," said Mama Swimmer.

"Hmm, I think there is a very good way to celebrate being allowed-ed to stay!" giggled Ducky.

"What that?" asked Petrie, holding back a chuckle as if he knew what was coming.

Ducky turned her back and grabbed Petrie's hands from behind, and she pulled him right back onto her back and kept his hands pinned behind his back with her own arms behind both their backs. Petrie smiled brightly and giggled in excitement. He knew what was coming next.

"Let's have a kiddy hop all the way home!" cheered Ducky.

With the Flyer securely on her back, Ducky brought her two feet together and began hopping on both feet at the same time much like a Hopper. Petrie laughed and happily began sucking cutely on Ducky's head crest like a baby hatchling. The Swimmer giggled in pleasure from the warmth on her head, and she soon found a favorable, bouncy rhythm to her hopping.

"Oh, you two kids!" Mama Swimmer chuckled with the slightest hints of sarcasm, although at heart she found the whole thing to be so adorable despite being babyish.

"I just thought of an idea," said Mama Flyer, "Would you two like to spend the rest of the day in your special little spot?"

"I think that's a good idea, kids. You can even spend the night there if you want. After all, you've earned it with your heroic triumph," agreed Mama Swimmer.

Ducky and Petrie were delighted to hear that. They beamed while the Swimmer tried to maintain her bouncy rhythm with her feet, and she spoke rhythmically to make sure her jumps didn't lose their balance.

"That would be wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, kids," replied Mama Flyer, laughing after hearing Ducky's rhythmic answer, "I'll stop by to see how you're doing before the Bright Circle goes down, okay?"

"Okay," Petrie answered before he went right back to sucking on Ducky's head crest.

The two mothers watched as Ducky hopped away with a soothed Petrie relaxing on her back, and they wiped the last few tears from their eyes.

"Well, I guess I'd better go back and help the others close the opening," said Mama Swimmer.

"I'll go into the Secret Caverns and help them close that entrance off," replied Mama Flyer, and the two continued their slow journey back to where that fateful battle had commenced.

* * *

Ducky bounced her way across the valley with such happy excitement building in her chest. Petrie was just as excited as he rode happily on her back and behaved as if he was her baby brother. After everything that had happened that morning, the one and only thing they knew they needed was a whole day all to themselves in the one place they knew they could call their second home at heart. This felt so much like being rewarded with more than what they deserved, but they knew they deserved it all. They had proven themselves to be brave heroes to everyone in the valley, and now they could enjoy their reward: a special day in their special hideout with lots of love, kissing, playing their secret love games, childish dancing, and perhaps wearing those tree stars and their red shiny stones they really missed seeing. They could let the valley overwhelm them with praise and hero worshipping tomorrow. Right now, they just needed their quiet day alone to enjoy some privacy and pamper each other with so much love.

They saw Littlefoot's nest ahead. They knew they were so close to finding that narrow tunnel that would lead them to their new favorite place in the whole valley. In just a few minutes, they would have all the privacy they could ask for.

Then, they looked ahead and saw their dear friends gathered at the Longneck's nest …

Littlefoot, Cera, Spike and Ruby were all gathered around Chomper. The Sharptooth was once again whimpering, and Ducky and Petrie could see they were again putting new herbs and tree stars to rebandage his injuries. They felt sad for him and wished there was something they could do for the young boy.

Petrie immediately stopped sucking on Ducky's head crest and tried his best to behave like his normal self again. He didn't want to reveal his babyish side to anyone other than his Sweet Swimmer or their mothers.

"Hey, guys," the Flyer called as Ducky bounced right up to their friends and came to a stop.

"Ducky! Petrie! Are you two alright!?" Chomper panted as he tried in vain to endure his agonizing pain.

"I am okay, but Petrie is hurted-ed. He is, he is," answered Ducky.

"Me get bitten by Sharptooth and almost fall off cliff, but me climb back up to top," said Petrie, "Me wings hurt very bad. Me no can fly for few days."

"Again?" muttered Cera, looking at them in disbelief, obviously thinking of one other time when Petrie nearly went down with … that Sharptooth.

"Y-yeah," shivered Petrie.

"We heard about what happened at that cliff," said Littlefoot, "I can't believe you … actually got rid of him."

"Dad was actually speechless when they came to check on us," said Cera, "Whoever thought that a little Swimmer and a little Flyer would be so brave and save the day?"

Ducky and Petrie chuckled sheepishly.

"Are you okay, Chomper?" asked Ducky.

"Oh, it feels like it's never gonna go away!" complained Chomper just before Littlefoot rubbed on his neck cut with a few herbs, "OOOWWWW!"

"Calm down! It'll sting but it'll be over soon," assured Littlefoot.

"Geez! Stop being such a baby for crying out loud!" said Cera.

Ducky and Petrie cringed, and the Swimmer backed away one step.

"Technically, he still is," Petrie whispered in Ducky's ear, and she nearly chuckled but managed to hold it in.

"So, … Grandpa Longneck told us what happened after you got rid of that Sailback," said Ruby, "Is it true you're going to stay?"

With beaming smiles, Ducky and Petrie nodded, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Cera dad say we allowed to stay because we brave heroes!" beamed Petrie.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" said a relieved Littlefoot.

"A Swimmer and a Flyer no more than seven cold times old defeat a pair of Sailback Sharpteeth? That must have really impressed my dad," commented Cera.

"Mm, hmm," nodded Spike in agreement.

Littlefoot brought his neck down and nuzzled his Swimmer and Flyer friends, and Ruby hugged the pair.

"That must have been so frightening," said Ruby thoughtfully.

"Ooh, it very scary," shuddered Petrie, "We so glad it over, though."

"And now we can all be happy knowing that we will always be together! Yep, yep, yep!" cheered Ducky.

Everyone smiled and let out a brief group cheer.

"So, what are you two up to?" asked Cera.

"We are going to go relax by the Thundering Falls," Ducky lied, and Petrie nodded along with her.

"Okay," replied Littlefoot, "Just so you know, I think you are the bravest Swimmer and Flyer around."

Ducky and Petrie blushed from the compliment and nearly quivered.

"Gee, uh, tha-thanks, Littlefoot," said Petrie sheepishly.

"Y-yeah," gulped Ducky.

"Have a good time, guys," said Ruby.

"You, too, and Chomper, we hope you feel better soon!" called Ducky as she began to walk away, still keeping her arms behind her back to hold Petrie.

"Thank you," Chomper muttered in a low voice.

Ducky inched closer to the entrance to the tunnel leading to their hideout. Petrie looked back to make sure none of their friends were looking. They knew they couldn't crawl their way in if Spike saw them. He would surely eat his way through.

As soon as Ducky was right in front of the hole, Petrie took a very quick glance back and saw that everyone had their eyes on Chomper.

"Now," he whispered in Ducky's ear, and the Swimmer immediately tiptoed her way in, making sure not to brush against the leaves covering their path. She took frantic tiptoe steps until they had gotten past all three of the leaves bordering the entrance. They knew that at this point there was no chance of them being seen, and Ducky returned to bouncing with her feet together while Petrie sucked on her head crest for some more babyish flavor of love. They whispered some giggling baby talk in rhythm to Ducky's bounces along the whole length of the tunnel of branches and tree stars, and once they rounded the right-hand bend, they closed their eyes like they would always do before entering, as if they wanted to imagine themselves waking up to a surprise.

Ducky brushed past the only leaf covering this end of the tunnel, and they knew they were in their special forest cave now. She felt her feet land delicately on the rock steps with each bounce she took, and after one last hop, her feet landed on moist grass, prompting them to open their eyes.

Everything was just as it was when they were last in here. Their red shiny stone neckwear, sleeping stars, pink tree stars and special flower were all right where they left them. The large tree star was still covering over that pile of sticks that had slept on a few nights before. The tiny lake glistened beautifully, and the smell of the pink tree stars filled their sniffers. It was all just perfect.

"Ready to celebrate, my Funny Flyer?" asked Ducky as she allowed Petrie to slide down her tail.

"Me more than ready for sweet day with you, me Sweet Swimmer!" he beamed.

The two lovers immediately grabbed their small collection of "things to wear whenever they slept here," and they wasted no time putting everything on the same way they had done before, starting with their sleeping stars, then their pink tree stars, their red shiny stone neckwear, and finally the pink tree stars for the top of their heads. They didn't care if the Bright Circle hadn't even reached its highest point in the sky yet. They loved the idea of wearing their sleeping stars over their crotches for a sense of excitement, and as they knew they would get to spend the rest of that day and night in their special hideout, they thought they mind as well spend it with all their "love stuff" on. In their minds, they could even see if anymore narrow tunnels or undiscovered places were in this part of the forest.

"Maybe we can explore more of this forest later," suggested Ducky, "We have the whole day to ourselves, and we have a whole cave and some forest to ourselves."

"That make me happy," nodded Petrie, "Me no like for us to be seen in these sleeping stars. That be very embarrassing."

"It would, it would, but just imagine us exploring tiny places like a couple of hatchlings," said Ducky thoughtfully.

Petrie laughed at the thought, and Ducky sat down on the wet grass and motioned for him to sit on her lap. The Flyer obliged and sat down, spreading his legs out and facing her, and she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer so that their faces were touching each other.

"Petrie, … I wanted-ed to ask you this question, … but I did not know how," said Ducky nervously, her expression alone telling Petrie that this was going to be a very important question and that he needed to listen closely, "I know that you are a Flyer and I am a Swimmer, … but I hope that will not make you scared-ed of what I want to ask."

"What is it, Ducky?" asked Petrie a little uneasily.

"I know we are way too young and way too little right now, but I want you to know that I really love you with all my heart and soul, and I was wondering … when … we reach our Time of Great Growing, … would you like to, … um, … this is going to sound way too soon, … but … I wanted-ed to ask you if … you … would like to be my mate when we grow up."

Petrie gasped in surprise and stared into Ducky's pleading eyes. This certainly sounded very forward for him. Surely, no one would ever ask that question at the age they were at. They were only seven cold times old, and that was considered way too young for them to even find mates, even of their own kind. Ducky had grown to love Petrie so much that she didn't feel she would ever find someone as cute, caring or funny as him. The Swimmer had made up her mind so early in her life, and the Flyer didn't know how he could reply, but he knew she meant well and wished for them to be together forever. The idea of them being mates later in life was certainly quite nerve-racking, but if Ducky truly loved him, Petrie knew she was just the one for him.

"You really love me that much, don't you?" said Petrie thoughtfully.

"I do, I do, Petrie," nodded Ducky, "Are you comfortable if we grow up together … and stay together forever?"

Petrie smiled at Ducky and gazed at her beautiful face. He watched as her eyes fluttered and he let out a few breaths of excitement as he looked at her eyelashes. He gestured for her to smile, and she did just that. The Flyer was instantly aroused by it, and he stared at the end of her mouth and let out some unusual chuckles as saliva leaked from his brightly-smiling beak. Ducky could tell he was getting that strange feeling of excitement again, and she giggled and kissed his face all over to keep him calm and happy. She knew she had done her part well, and this had earned her a very happy answer …

"Me love you so much, Ducky. Yep, yep, yep," spoke Petrie in some cute, babyish voice, "Your face make me so excited when you smile, and you so beautiful me feel so happy when you hug and kiss me. Me no can ever get enough of your warm presence, and you care so much for me as if you me sister. Me will always try to keep you safe like you try to do for me, and me wish we keep doing this forever."

Ducky chuckled happily at his cute words.

"Yes," said Petrie, and Ducky let out a small gasp of surprise, "Yes, Ducky. Me would love to be your mate once we grow up. We be couple of baby lovebirds until our Time of Great Growing, and then we stay together … forever and ever."

"Really?" gasped Ducky.

"Yes, yes, yes!" answered Petrie with the brightest smile he could put on his beak.

"Oh, Petrie!"

"Aww, Ducky!"

With that, the two hugged each other as tightly as they could, with Ducky being sure not to put too much strain on Petrie's wing injuries, and they kissed each other's cheeks and made cute noises with their mouths. This just had to be the happiest moment of their childhoods. They had set their future in stone. They didn't care how young they still were. They knew deep down that their hearts belonged to each other and would always belong to each other. Their destinies were set to join into one happy love life, a Swimmer and a Flyer together as one for the rest of their time in this world. They would stay together, live together, grow up together, and go to the Great Beyond together. Their hearts had become one. The last nine days had felt like quite an emotional adventure, not to some unexplored place, but more like an adventure at heart. They could say now that love was an adventure in of itself.

The two stopped kissing and stared at each other, smiling while still hugging each other like a couple of snuggling hatchlings.

Suddenly, Petrie began to sing very softly …

" _When me still a baby,_

 _me no know where to go._

 _Me Mommy all me have to talk to,_

 _but even she no know._

 _Then one day everything change,_

 _and me life never be the same._

 _Me suddenly have friends,_

 _but none like Swimmer with very cute name."_

"Aww, Petrie," sniffled Ducky, feeling touched by that last part.

Petrie nodded, and Ducky began to sing herself …

" _When I was just a little girl,_

 _I just had one friend._

 _She taught me so much and I was happy,_

 _but then life took a bend._

 _I never thought I would be happy again,_

 _until that one day came,_

 _when I met you, a cute little Flyer,_

 _with such a cute funny name."_

"Oh, me Sweet Swimmer," blushed Petrie.

"And that is just part of why you are my Funny Flyer, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," said Ducky, "I will always miss Judy, but you have helped-ed me heal from those days long gone."

"Me will always miss me Daddy, too, but you help make me life feel more complete," replied Petrie.

"And think about it, Petrie. Your uncle Pterano will be back in three more cold times, and then you will really have everything you could want," said Ducky.

"Gee, you right. Me almost forget about that," gasped Petrie, remembering his uncle's promise to be that father figure he never got to have.

"I got-ed many new friends after I lost Judy, but best of all, I have you, a Flyer who cares so much about me that I could never want to love anyone else but you," smiled Ducky.

"And once me uncle come back, me will finally have father figure, and me still have loving Mommy and such special friends, but none more special than you," beamed Petrie.

The two sniffled and grinned at each other, and they stood up and held hands.

"Me love you, Ducky."

"I love you, too, Petrie."

"Together?" said Petrie.

"Together!" beamed Ducky.

With bright smiles, the two hugged each other, each pinning one of the other's arms behind their backs, and they began to rhythmically take baby steps, and take big bounces with Petrie's feet standing on Ducky's. It seemed that they had come up with yet another new dance; a hugging dance.

Happy with their rhythm, they started singing in unison …

" _We are more than just best friends._

 _We're not just bold and brave._

 _Not just flying in the deep blue sky,_

 _or swimming in the biggest wave._

 _We can show the world that we are special,_

 _in more ways than one."_

" _We are different but one at heart,"_ sang Ducky.

" _Love happy adventure that never done,"_ added Petrie, and their voices joined in unison again …

" _Hello, Mommy, Daddy and Peaceful Valley!_

 _Hello, Bright Circle with your harmony!_

 _We will show the world we shall be forever family!"_

The two briefly kissed and laughed before they repeated their final line.

" _We will show the world we shall be forever family!"_

With their lovely song finished, they rested their chins on each other's shoulders and took nice, slow rhythmic steps to settle down as if they were going to blend the ending of their song into a nap. However, they weren't quite tired just yet. Even after such a painful morning, they still wanted to spend as much time as they could playing and engaging in childish love activity before they settled down to sleep that night.

"Ready for new adventure, Ducky?" asked Petrie.

"A new adventure?" giggled Ducky.

"Now that we know we be mates when we grow up, our love for each other become new adventure itself," said Petrie.

Ducky smiled at Petrie's wise words and kissed his beak again.

"And now we shall start the next part of our lifelong adventure! Yep, yep, yep!" she beamed.

Petrie was so excited by that he shouted, "Yippee!" and they shared some lovable laughs as the Swimmer turned the Flyer around and hugged him around the chest, pinning both of his arms down.

Suddenly, they heard something knocking on one of the trees bordering their cave, and they found Mama Flyer peeking her head out from just below the ceiling of branches and tree stars.

"Mama?" said Petrie awkwardly.

"Sorry if I surprised you, kids, but I just wanted to stop by and bring you something," said Mama Flyer with a wink before she climbed her way down the tree and squeezed her way through the tiny gap between that and another tree, appearing to be hiding something behind her back.

"What is it, Ms. Flyer?" asked Ducky.

"Something I think will help you get lots of sleep tonight," smiled Mama Flyer, trying to hold back a laugh as she saw all the tree stars they were wearing, and she brought her hands out from behind her back. Petrie gasped in delight once he saw what she had in hand …

"Me snuggling stick!" cheered Petrie in such huge delight, and his mother placed his favorite stick into his beak.

"Now you have two snuggly friends to sleep with tonight, Petrie!" commented Ducky, earning a muffled chuckle from the Flyer.

Ducky carefully took the stick from Petrie's mouth and tucked it against his chest with his red shiny stone neckwear. She positioned it at an angle so that he could rub against it with his cheek.

"Oh, thanks, Mommy!" smiled Petrie.

"You're welcome, my little baby. Anything just for you," Mama Flyer replied with a wink and a smile, and as Petrie blushed in embarrassment he received a warm, pleasant kiss on the cheek from his mother, "That was a very cute song, by the way. I stopped to listen, and I heard the whole last part."

"Aww," blushed Ducky and Petrie.

"You two really mean that much to each other, don't you?" said Mama Flyer with a knowing grin.

"Yep, yep, yep," the two children answered softly.

"I just want you to know that no matter what you decide about your futures, … I will stand by you and be there for you, because I love you very much, … both of you, in fact," said Mama Flyer.

"Really?" gasped Ducky in surprise.

"Really, really," answered Mama Flyer, "I've seen how you've been such a wonderful, caring friend to my son, and if you ever decide that you want to stay together forever, I will be happy."

Ducky and Petrie smiled at this. They knew it was time to spread the exciting news.

"Actually, … Petrie and I have decided-ed that … we want to be together forever," chuckled Ducky with Petrie nodding along with her.

"Is it true?" Mama Flyer gasped in surprise.

"Yes, yes, yep, yep, yep!" the children replied, nodding their heads excitedly as Ducky bounced them up and down with her feet.

"Aww! I'm so glad!" beamed Mama Flyer, "Come over here and give a hug to Mommy!"

"With pleasure!" beamed the two kids, and Ducky walked right up to her, still keeping Petrie in a tight snuggle, and his mother enveloped them both in her wings for a hug that seemed to last forever. She kissed her son on the cheek before doing the same to Ducky as if she was her own.

"I'm very proud of both of you," she said warmly, "You have shown everyone that you are willing to never give up and always be there for one another. I think you are the two most special children I've ever known, and once you've passed your Time of Great Growing, we will be one very happy family."

"Me agree," chuckled Petrie in agreement.

Soon, Mama Flyer freed the duo from her wings and held their shoulders.

"Are you two all set and ready to explore your new future home like you said you wanted to?" she asked, letting out a small chuckle.

"Yep, yep, yep!" giggled Ducky and Petrie.

"Alright, kids!" smiled Mama Flyer, "I'm going to go and spread the happy news to your mother, Ducky, and I'll be back just before the Bright Circle goes down to check on you before you go to sleep, alright?"

"Okay," the kids replied.

"See you later, children," said Mama Flyer as she turned to leave.

"Bye, Ms. Flyer!" waved Ducky.

"Bye, Mommy!" grinned Petrie.

Mama Flyer waved back and squeezed her way out, leaving the two very happy kids alone once again. They felt their hearts leaping with excitement as they anticipated a very happy, … rousing … day ahead of them.

"Since I am just a teeny-weeny bit bigger than you, I can be the big baby, and you can be my little baby!" giggled Ducky.

"Me like that!" answered Petrie in a bubbly voice.

With that, Ducky grabbed both of Petrie's hands, and they both got into a crawling position. They began singing in baby talk as they crawled their way up the rock steps and into the branchy tunnel with rhythmic crawling and singing like a couple of hatchling explorers, hoping to find so much more in the forest they were ready to call their second home. Ducky occasionally sucked on Petrie's head crest to add to their babyish flavor, while he rubbed his cheek against his snuggling stick, and he enjoyed it immensely.

It was that very day that Ducky and Petrie's lives would change forever for the better; a day that defined their childhoods perhaps even more than all the adventures they had been on with Littlefoot and their friends. They had each other, they had a home in the valley, they had friends to play with, and they had families who would always look after them, but now, though, they had so much more than that. They had a future together, they had a future home in a forest they would so happily explore and eventually mark as their very own, and they had what was sure to be the happiest lives ahead of them. An adventure of love, friendship, determination and bravery had rewarded them with a happy future and a life of love that would continue to blossom even after they traveled to the Great Beyond to forever be together in the happiest places they could imagine.

* * *

 ** _Well, I'm very happy to say that despite all the horror that unfolded in the Great Valley, Ducky and Petrie are set for a very happy ending. Their heroism has earned them such a great reward, and they will spend the rest of their days living happily together in the Great Valley, forever in love. Just when it seemed that everything was about to fall apart, our two little heroes turned the tables on their own terms and became the brave children that everyone in the Great Valley will be talking about for many cold times to come. The Sailbacks are dead, Papa Flyer has been avenged seven years to the day he was murdered in cold blood, and the valley is once again a safe haven for all who survived the battle._**

 ** _ ** _And to clarify, yes, the Sailback villain in this story is, in fact, the same Sharptooth we all saw in LBT XII, and I wanted to come up with some sort of backstory. Also, I had been contemplating for some time having Petrie come face-to-face with the Sharptooth whom I believe is responsible for his father's death (in my theory, at least), and the Sailback from The Great Day of the Flyers felt to me like the perfect one to fill in that role._**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _Whew! I can't believe I'm almost done with this! I have just the epilogue now to write, and it'll all come to an end, and I was only beginning to enjoy the journey all over again! I'm going to go ahead and start work on that, and have it up by Wednesday, and then I can finally relax and shift my priorities to something else. These two months have been difficult, but it's been fun._**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _See you soon with what will be a very happy ending for our two little heroes! :D_**_**_**_**


	22. Epilogue: A New Family

**_EPILOGUE_**

 ** _A New Family_**

* * *

 _11 YEARS LATER …_

"Mom, … I think our eggs will be hatching today," Ducky told her mother one bright, sunny morning.

Mama Swimmer smiled with delight and gently patted her now-grown-up daughter's back.

"Take me to your nest, dear. I'd be delighted to see your new children," the aging Swimmer said.

"I think you'll love our new babies, Mom. Yep, yep, yep!" chuckled Ducky delightfully, and she led her mother towards her nest.

Things had changed quite considerably in the Great Valley over the last eleven cold times after Ducky and Petrie had triumphed over those Sailback Sharpteeth and were allowed to stay in the Great Valley and let their relationship bloom.

The day after the massacre, Ducky and Petrie were hailed as heroes by everyone in the Great Valley after word spread that they had braved against the Sailbacks at such great personal risk. The two kids were greatly overwhelmed by their newfound fame and popularity. The moment their mothers called them out of their special sleeping spot and brought them out into the open, all the adults spoke highly of them, and children all over the valley wanted to meet and play with them, and even asked them to tell nighttime stories about their brave battle and previous adventures with Littlefoot, but they never let it get the better of them like Cera had once done. They much rather wished for silence and privacy most of the time rather than embarrassment over having other kids point at them and say, "Hey, look! It's those two heroes!" Even though they were in love with each other, the valley was very accepting of their relationship, especially following their triumphant defeat of the Sailbacks. Cera became very jealous of Ducky and Petrie suddenly becoming the two most popular children in the entire valley, but she didn't let that get in the way of her friendship with them.

The Swimmer and Flyer spent the rest of their childhoods dating each other and occasionally hanging out in their still-secret hideout. Eventually, though, once the pair reached their Time of Great Growing, they finally decided to let their friends in on their secret, and most of them were fascinated once they got their only-ever look at their hideout.

On their eighteenth hatch day, Ducky and Petrie finally decided to announce to their families they were becoming mates. The very next day, their mothers agreed to allow them to move into their special forest cave, much to their delight. The elders welcomed their mating with open arms, although Topps remained skeptical. Their relationship had finally reached the point that it became the first to break the species barrier in the valley, and they happily settled into their new home. A new tunnel was made to allow them easy access to their home, as they had obviously outgrown the one they had used as kids, particularly Ducky, and like the old, small tunnel, it was bordered with large tree stars to allow them to have privacy just like they had had during their childhood. Their red shiny stones were hung up on branches near the ceiling of the cave, and pink tree stars lined the mossy walls just over the ground, giving off a very sweet scent. The place was still just as beautiful as it was on that special day when they first discovered it.

Pink Forest had also found a new chapter in its history. As Ducky and Petrie had promised Sparkle, after their defeat of the Sailbacks, the two informed their friends about Pink Forest and how Sparkle wished it could regain its former glory, and they, in turn, told their families about it. Topps seemed to not believe it at first, but after Cera told him that Sparkle just so happened to be a Threehorn, he was happy to help. Just before the next cold time, some of the green food surrounding Pink Forest was eaten by many of the valley residents. Spike particularly enjoyed taking part in eating the food that bordered the forest. A few lines of new pink trees were grown, and the forest gained a new entrance for everyone to go through and admire the pink tree stars, to the delight of Sparkle and the Gang. It had become a delightful place to visit again as it once was, and it gained at least twenty visitors a day.

A few cold times later, Sparkle met another Threehorn who was so flabbergasted by the pink tree stars that he vowed to visit every day that he could. Over a period of several Night Circle cycles, the two Threehorns gradually fell in love with each other, and they eventually mated and had a baby daughter.

Chomper and Ruby, like Ducky and Petrie, also bloomed on their relationship, and after eleven cold times they were still dating, as Chomper was in the midst of his Time of Great Growing. He was sure that thirteen cold times was still too young for him to find a mate, so they decided they would wait a while longer, all the while continuing to blossom on their love for each other. They had not revealed they were in love until after Ducky and Petrie's heroic triumph.

The Sharptooth and Fast Runner still lived together in the Secret Caverns, which had been given stronger protection following the incident, and Ruby would occasionally visit her family every now and then. Chomper had been having a difficult time with his diet as crawlers were no longer supplemental enough to satisfy his daily eating habits, and since he had sworn on his life to never eat leafeater meat, he would venture into the Mysterious Beyond a few times a week to find anything to eat that wasn't a leafeater or even a carcass of one that had been killed by other Sharpteeth. Sometimes, he would get a meal out of Egg Stealers who would try to invade the Great Valley by killing them before tearing off their flesh with his sharp teeth. By doing that, he gained a reputation among the Great Valley residents as an excellent guard by protecting their eggs from those vicious Egg Stealers.

Littlefoot and Cera had also gotten together once they reached their Time of Great Growing, just as her father had feared, but there was little he could do about it. Within a few cold times, the Longneck and Threehorn had developed their relationship to the point that they were ready to be mates, which initially dismayed Topps. Grandpa and Grandma Longneck were very proud, as their grandson's mating with Cera would bring the two leading families of the Great Valley together and build an even stronger bond that would always ensure that the valley would remain a happy and peaceful place for all leafeaters who lived there or visited. Even Topps eventually submitted and had to agree that he was proud of Cera for choosing Littlefoot to be her partner because of his grandparents' strong leadership in the valley. He knew that once they would eventually pass the baton of leadership to them, they would become great leaders together that would help keep the valley living in peace and harmony.

Spike, now thirteen, still lived with his foster Swimmer family, even after Ducky had moved out of their home once she mated with Petrie. He would visit with his foster sister and Flyer friend three times a week and would often help out whenever they needed it, although he had to promise not to eat anything in the forest they now called their home. To this day, he still didn't talk very much, but he would speak more fluently than he did when he was a hatchling.

Ducky had grown considerably over the last eleven cold times after she fell in love with Petrie. She was almost as big as her mother, although the aging Swimmer still towered over her daughter by about a foot. Her head crest had fully grown from the back of her head, and she appeared to be a spitting image of her mother, only slightly smaller and that she still had a greener tone of skin that wasn't as bright green as it was when she was a child. The Swimmer had also learned how to speak certain words correctly that she wasn't able to do as a kid, although she maintained her famous, "Yep, yep, yep" catchphrase that Petrie still loved to listen to. Her mother's bill had started to gain tiny wrinkles as she slowly began to age, but she still had lots of energy inside her for an adult who was in her early forties.

The other Swimmer children in the same clutch as Ducky had all mated with other Swimmers and still lived in the valley, but each going their separate ways with their loved ones. Her old nest now had just her parents, her siblings from later clutches and Spike. She somewhat missed sleeping with her Spiketail brother, but now that she was settled in such a beautiful home with her beloved Petrie, she didn't mind putting that aside as one of her favorite childhood memories.

* * *

Eventually, Ducky arrived inside the forest cave with her mother right behind her. Petrie was standing in front of a nest they had built on the moist grass, looking anxiously at their two eggs that Ducky had laid several Night Circle cycles ago.

Petrie had also grown quite a lot since he first fell in love with Ducky. He was now about the same size as his mother and uncle, and he had a fully-grown crest behind his head. His fingers and toes had grown considerably and resembled small, harmless claws. He almost looked just like his uncle, Pterano. Of course, though, Ducky towered over him by quite a lot, since adult Swimmers were much larger than adult Flyers. It was hard to imagine that they would have a considerable size difference despite being nearly the same size as children, being much smaller than all their friends.

Like Ducky, Petrie had also managed to learn how to talk properly, although it took him a little longer than Ducky did. He no longer had the most notable characteristic he had when he was a kid, but he still had a somewhat adorable laugh for someone who was eighteen cold times old, since his voice had maintained the slightest bit of the squeakiness from his childhood.

Among those at the nest with Petrie when Ducky and Mama Swimmer arrived were Mama Flyer, and Petrie's uncle Pterano, who was welcomed back to the Great Valley after his banishment for the Stone of Cold Fire incident had expired, to Petrie's delight. His siblings had all found other Flyers as mates and were now living their own lives in the Mysterious Beyond, so Mama Flyer had abandoned her family's old home and moved to a cave just a short walk away from her son's forest so that she could help him and his mate prepare their home for their new children, and also because she wanted to stay near Petrie so they could continue to spend some mother-and-son time together like they had occasionally done when Petrie was a child.

Pterano had been quite surprised when he was told that his nephew was in a relationship with a Swimmer upon his return to the Great Valley after Petrie's eleventh hatch day, but he was happy for his nephew to have found love at such a young age, even if his then-girlfriend was a Swimmer. He couldn't help but realize that it was the same Ducky that he had nearly killed when looking for the Stone of Cold Fire, and it made him feel so guilty all over again, but his sister and nephew assured him that they had forgiven him for the incident, as did most of the other Great Valley residents, although it took Topps a lot longer to forgive him.

Over the cold times that followed, Pterano lived by himself in an old cave that was the previous home of another Flyer family, and he visited with Petrie very frequently, sometimes even when Ducky was with him. After Petrie's siblings moved out with their mates, Pterano moved in with his sister so he could be an even better uncle to Petrie than he was already becoming, and so he could be around to see his nephew's new babies.

As the Flyers watched over the eggs, Petrie looked up and saw his Swimmer mate and mother-in-law arrive, and he smiled nervously at them. Ducky cast a glance at the eggs, and they were beginning to make small jittery movements. The couple had taken big responsibility in protecting their eggs from any Egg Stealers who tried to steal them, if any had been able to get past Chomper, let alone discover their concealed home. Thankfully, after taking turns in protecting their unborn children for many Night Circle cycles, their duties paid off, and now today was surely to be the day the eggs would hatch, and Ducky and Petrie would be expecting their first children.

"They're moving, Petrie. They are, they are," Ducky said with a small gasp of hope and excitement.

"I sure hope we'll get to see our new kids soon," said Petrie anxiously.

"It should be just a few minutes away, Petrie," assured Mama Flyer, "From my experience with eggs, once they start moving around like that, it means that they're almost ready."

"She's right," agreed Mama Swimmer, "I know for a fact that it should be just a few more minutes from the way they're moving."

"How is it going to feel being a grandmother?" Pterano asked his sister.

"It'll make me feel old, for one thing," chuckled Mama Flyer with the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice, earning giggles from her brother and son, "On the other hand, it'll be great to be around kids again."

"I wonder what our babies will be like," said Petrie as curiosity began to come over him.

"They could be Flyers. They could be Swimmers," Ducky replied thoughtfully.

"Maybe they could be both," added Petrie.

"Maybe," nodded Ducky.

"Look!" whispered Mama Flyer with wide eyes as she fixed her eyes on the nest.

The eggs were beginning to roll slowly around the nest as if they were running laps over and over again. Ducky and Petrie watched with amazement as their hearts sped up with excitement. They knew that their children could be born any minute now. Any moment, they were going to become proud parents.

"They must be getting themselves ready to come out," said Ducky.

"I can't wait to see if they will be boys or girls … or both," added Petrie.

"I am so curious to see what they will look like," said Mama Swimmer, "They just might be the most adorable things we'll have seen in quite a long time."

"Look! One of the shells is cracking!" gasped Petrie as he noticed that cracks were forming in one of the eggs.

This was an indicator that it would just be a matter of seconds before the baby would come poking through the shell, whether it would be its head, legs or tail.

Both Swimmers and all three Flyers fixed their eyes on the egg as it wiggled and jiggled in the nest. More cracks formed in the shell, and in seconds the shell had cracked into tiny fragments that were trying to stay intact.

Then, to everyone's amazement, a pair of Swimmer legs came poking out from the bottom of the egg, along with a Swimmer tail.

"It's got Swimmer legs," gasped Pterano.

Ducky and Petrie's hearts leaped with joy as they watched their first baby emerge from the egg.

What happened next surprised everyone in the family …

After the bottom of the egg shell disintegrated to reveal what looked like a baby Swimmer, a pair of small Swimmer arms emerged, but what surprised everyone was that the arms each contained large wings that were attached to their very long fourth fingers.

"Wow!" gasped Petrie quietly, "It has wings!"

Finally, the hatchling shook its head to get the top of the shell off, and the couple gasped with astonishment …

The baby's head looked mostly like that of a Swimmer's, but its bill extended like that of a Flyer's beak and even formed the shape of a Flyer's beak. Tiny hairs could be seen on its forehead and on the back of its head, just like those that Petrie had when he was a child. Its body and legs were in Ducky's former shade of bright green, while its head and wings were in Petrie's shade of brown. Its beak-like bill was in greenish-light brown, sharing its parents' old colors. The baby even had Ducky's blue eyes.

"Oh, my," said Mama Flyer, "It's so beautiful."

"Aww, look at that little one," smiled Mama Swimmer.

"It's a boy, Petrie," gasped Ducky.

"How can you tell, Ducky?" asked Petrie.

"I can tell because of the shape of its crest," said Ducky, "We have a new son. We do, we do."

The Swimmer/Flyer baby looked up at Ducky and grinned at her.

"Hi there, little one," the Swimmer said kindly as she gently stroked his back.

"Ma-ma," the baby spoke in a cute voice.

Everyone chuckled in delight and giggled after hearing the baby's first word.

"He talks already," said Petrie.

"That's right, little guy. I'm your Mama," smiled Ducky.

"Hello there, sweet one," Petrie spoke with the slightest bit of cuteness his voice still had from his childhood, "Want to come here and meet your new Daddy?"

The baby turned to the Flyer and walked up to him with a smile on his face, then he jumped onto his beak. Petrie smiled and chuckled as his new son hugged his beak.

"Dad-dee," the baby chuckled cutely.

"Aww," said Ducky with a warm grin, "He really loves his new Daddy. He does, he does."

Petrie blushed and gently stroked the baby's back with his hand.

"Welcome to the world, … Waterwind," he said with a warm smile.

"Waterwind?" said Ducky curiously.

"Yeah," chuckled Petrie, "He's both a Swimmer and a Flyer. If he can learn how to swim and fly very well, … he deserves to be named after the places he can go. Once we teach him, he can glide through the water and fly like the wind."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Petrie," said Mama Flyer.

"I think it's perfect for him," agreed Pterano.

"I wonder if the baby likes that name?" said Ducky.

Once Ducky looked at the new baby, he was smiling happy at his father and was giggling with joy.

"Do you like that name, little one?" asked Petrie.

The hatchling nodded his head and kissed his father's beak.

"Aww," chuckled Petrie, "You sweet, little one!"

"Waterwind it is, then!" cheered Ducky.

"Wonderful name!" said Mama Swimmer proudly.

"Let's see how well you can get around, Waterwind," said Petrie, and he carefully set his new son on the ground, standing on his Swimmer feet.

In no time at all, Waterwind was taking baby steps around the forest cave that would be his new home.

"Aww, look at that. He's already walking," chuckled Pterano.

"I wonder when you'll teach him how to swim?" asked Mama Swimmer.

"And how to fly?" added Mama Flyer.

"Maybe in a few Night Circle cycles I'll teach Waterwind how to swim," answered Ducky.

"And after he's mastered all the basics of swimming, I'll teach him how to fly," put in Petrie.

"Right now, though, he needs to get used to walking," nodded Ducky.

Before long, Waterwind had walked right up to Mama Flyer and was gently rubbing her ankles. Mama Flyer smiled down at her new grandson and crouched down to pet her.

"Hello there, Waterwind," she spoke in a kind, gentle voice, "I see you know who one of your grandmothers are."

Mama Swimmer sat down and motioned for Waterwind to walk up to her. He instantly obliged and climbed up her feet before smiling cutely at her.

"Aren't you just an adorable little guy?" chuckled Mama Swimmer.

"Gram-ma," Waterwind spoke.

"That's right, Waterwind," giggled Mama Swimmer, "You've got not one, but two loving grandmothers."

The others laughed softly as Mama Swimmer gently caressed her new grandson. Ducky and Petrie felt so happy that their new son just so happened to have two supportive grandmothers who would be around for at least the first twenty or so years of his life.

After Mama Swimmer finished embracing Waterwind, the hatchling jumped off and ran back to his parents.

"There's one more you should say 'hello' to, Waterwind," informed Petrie kindly, "You wanna meet your great uncle, Pterano?"

Waterwind glanced at his father's uncle and slowly walked up to him with a cute grin.

"Hello there, Waterwind," Pterano spoke softly as he gently patted his great nephew's back, "You are the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Waterwind smiled at the compliment, and he giggled and embraced Pterano. Petrie smiled proudly and watched as his uncle bonded quickly with his new son. He thought it was one of the most defining moments in the history of his family. Given how rough Pterano's life had been, perhaps spending time with his nephew's child would help him learn the true lessons of family after failing miserably in Petrie's youth.

"I know you'll grow to be big and strong one day, Waterwind, just like me and your father," spoke Pterano, "You just wait, little one."

Waterwind giggled and jumped out of his great uncle's arms before walking back to his mother and father.

Ducky and Petrie exchanged warm, loving smiles before they sat down and cuddled their new son.

"Isn't he just beautiful, Petrie?" asked Ducky.

"He is so adorable, Ducky," answered Petrie, "Just about as beautiful as you, my dear."

The Flyer kissed his Swimmer mate's cheek, earning a smile from her, and she returned the kiss on his beak.

"Welcome to the family, Waterwind," the couple spoke to their baby.

"The first of a new kind, I'm sure," added Petrie.

"Yep, yep, yep," agreed Ducky.

"Me love you," Waterwind spoke softly, "Yep, yep, yep."

Petrie gasped as he heard his son speak in the way he used to.

"He talks just like the way you used to, Petrie. He does, he does," chuckled Ducky, earning laughs from the other adults.

"And he learned your catchphrase, Ducky," added Petrie with astonishment.

"That is the most adorable thing ever," chuckled Mama Flyer.

Ducky and Petrie looked down at their son and nuzzled him.

"We love you, too, Waterwind," Petrie smiled as he nuzzled Waterwind's beak-like bill with his own beak.

"We do, we do," added Ducky.

Waterwind then jumped back into the nest and curiously poked at the second egg. It was still wiggling and jiggling, just waiting to reveal perhaps another Swimmer/Flyer hybrid child.

"Sssh. I think your little brother or sister is about to come out," whispered Petrie.

Everyone waited anxiously as the second egg rolled around the nest, and soon the shell cracked and out came another pair of Swimmer feet, followed by another Swimmer tail.

"Looks like a Swimmer so far," chuckled Ducky, watching with excitement.

The bottom half of the egg shell disintegrated, and the baby looked like an egg on legs, walking clumsily around the nest trying to figure out where it was going.

"Need some help, little one?" whispered Mama Flyer.

Before anyone could answer, the egg stopped right in front of Waterwind, and he playfully lifted the top of the shell off to get his first look at his new sibling …

Gasps of astonishment came from the family as they got a close glimpse of the second child …

Its body looked almost exactly like that of a Swimmer's, with a complete Swimmer head and neck, but from shoulders to waist, it looked like the middle of a Flyer's body, including wings attached to its fourth fingers, and shoulders that resembled Petrie's. Ducky noticed that the child had longer eyelashes, and that alone confirmed to her that it was a girl.

"It is a girl!" gasped Ducky, "We have a boy and a girl, Petrie!"

"Aww!" smiled Petrie delightfully.

Waterwind giggled and gave his new sister a gentle poke on the shoulder, and she cast a glance at him and began smiling in return. The grownups' hearts melted happily as they watched the adorable bonding between the two new babies.

"Aww," everyone sniffled tearfully.

"Now, what shall we call you, sweet girl?" pondered Ducky.

At that moment, Petrie thought of someone who was once so close to her mate, a Swimmer whom had defined Ducky's early childhood before their fates crossed paths and brought them to this special destiny. Ever since she had shared the story, it was the one name he had thought of in the event they ever had a daughter …

"Ducky, … this may sound very personal, … but did you ever think of naming a girl, … Judy?" asked Petrie cautiously.

Ducky gazed into Petrie's eyes and his uneasy stare. Had he really just suggested naming someone after a friend she had so tragically lost so long ago in such a gruesome way? Ever since that horrible day, she would always break down any time she even heard that name, but it seemed as though Petrie had a very special idea in mind, … keep Judy's legacy alive, keep her name alive, and imagine having a part of her friend within her, not just in her memories and her heart, but in the family she never got to share with her, like a tiny piece of her that they could keep.

"Petrie, that sounds a little heavy," said Mama Swimmer, "Are you really sure you'd be willing to use that name?"

"I know just hearing the name must be a burden, but I want to help keep that name alive instead of letting it fade forever," replied Petrie, "Imagine … if a part of her was still with us … in here."

He pressed his hand against Ducky's heart and waited anxiously for her response. A single tear escaped her eye as she thought of her mate's idea.

"Do this for her, Ducky. Bring her name back into the world," suggested Petrie, "She would be honored up there in the Great Beyond. She would be happy we found another way to remember her … and never forget what she meant to you."

Ducky's frown turned into a smile as her heart melted from listening to Petrie's interpretation of Judy being a happy little girl somewhere up there in the Great Beyond because she would never let her name fade into the forgotten past.

"You're right, Petrie," Ducky smiled tearfully, "Judy it shall be."

The little Swimmer girl excitedly crawled up her mother's legs and onto her lap, and Ducky and Petrie happily caressed their new daughter.

"Welcome to the family, Judy," they both greeted her.

"A very special name from a very special friend of all of us at heart," added Ducky.

"Mmm, … love … Mom-my, … Dad-dy," spoke Judy in a bubbly voice.

"Aww! We love you, too, Judy!" Ducky and Petrie beamed proudly.

Judy smiled and nuzzled her mother's chin with her face, and Ducky happily snuggled her daughter. Just as Petrie sat on Ducky's lap, Waterwind jumped up to join them, and there sat the first inter-kind mates in the Great Valley with their two new children, an adorable son named for all the places they could go, and a beautiful daughter bearing a very special name.

"I'm so proud you thought so kindly of bringing that name back, Petrie," nodded Mama Swimmer.

"You really are such a thoughtful new father, my special one," added Mama Flyer.

Petrie blushed at their compliments and nuzzled with Ducky and their kids.

"Well, Petrie, … we're parents now," Ducky said happily to her Flyer husband.

"This is the proudest moment of our lives right here," Petrie replied to his Swimmer mate, "I think Waterwind will grow up to be a great son to us, and Judy will grow up to be such a beautiful girl."

"Me, too," agreed Ducky.

"I love you so much, Ducky," spoke Petrie softly.

"I love you so much, too, Petrie. Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky, and the two kissed each other's faces passionately.

"So, I see I'm suddenly a grandfather," said a voice, and everyone looked to the entrance to see Papa Swimmer brushing his way in, chuckling with the slightest hints of sarcasm.

"We got a new boy and a girl," informed Mama Flyer.

Papa Swimmer sat down next to his mate and got his first glimpses of his new grandchildren. He was astonished by their combination of Swimmer and Flyer features. He had never seen such children before, and he was sure to remember this first meeting with them before he had even said 'hello'.

"Wow," he gasped softly, "They look amazing."

"Aren't they just adorable?" chuckled Ducky.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" giggled Petrie as he tickled Waterwind's feet, and the little newborn laughed cutely.

"What are their names?" asked Papa Swimmer.

"The boy is Waterwind," answered Petrie.

"And the girl … is Judy," finished Ducky.

Papa Swimmer tensed upon hearing the name his daughter had always cried upon hearing; the name of a friend whom had met a terrible fate.

"Are you serious?" he gasped.

"Petrie thought of the name because he thinks it's a good way to keep her name and legacy living with us," explained Mama Swimmer.

"So, we have a new Judy that will get to live a full life that the Judy I once knew … never got to enjoy," said Ducky.

"That's … very thoughtful," said her astonished father.

"Well, I think the kids should meet their new grandpa," said Mama Flyer.

Ducky and Petrie carefully set their new babies on their feet, and they slowly walked up to Papa Swimmer and chuckled bubbly at him. The aging Swimmer playfully lifted his two new grandchildren and nuzzled them.

"Look at you two," he chuckled, "You're a couple of very strange but cute ones."

Ducky laughed at her father's comment, and he gently set them back down on the moist grass, where they were promptly scooped back up by their parents.

"Care to let us join for a group hug?" offered Mama Swimmer.

"Sure!" chuckled Petrie.

Mama and Papa Swimmer, Mama Flyer and Pterano gathered around Ducky and Petrie, and they all cuddled close together in a tight group hug. Waterwind and Judy nuzzled their parents' faces, and the family of eight sat happily and cuddled closely together to enjoy this very important day in their family history.

For the rest of that day, the Swimmer and Flyer couple spent their time caring for Waterwind and Judy and showing them around their home, with their older relatives staying with them to teach them how to care for their babies. Together with their folks, they introduced the children to tree stars and tree sweets and began teaching them how to eat. Ducky would place them in the water so that they could learn to swim in shallower waters. Petrie would fly out through the window toward the western horizon with one of the kids on his back so that they could get accustomed to being in the air to ensure that they could eventually learn how to fly. The kids took turns riding on their father's back, and they each enjoyed the thrills of their first flights.

Within the first few days, Waterwind and Judy were both talking in much the same way that Petrie had done when he was a kid, and they even learned their mother's famous catchphrase, "Yep, yep, yep!"

Ducky and Petrie were so amazed that their children had inherited some traits from both of them. They reminded them of how they used to be like when they were kids, and they loved being reminded of their adventurous childhoods. Perhaps, Waterwind and Judy might become as adventurous as their parents had been when they were little just like them.

One thing was for certain, though. With Waterwind and Judy, the Great Valley's first Swimmer/Flyer hybrid children, becoming adventurous hatchlings who spoke in the ways they used to, Ducky and Petrie were in for more happiness and new family adventures as they started the next chapter of their happy lives that had brought their families together …

… as one big happy family.

* * *

 ** _Whew! It's done! (panting) It's done! My all-so-romantic February prompt entry is finally done! Two months of hard work and it's finally paid off big time! All I can say right now is, "Wow!" I mean, this was quite a romantic adventure, and even I, as a writer, could feel the adventurous side of all the love, the fun, the childishness of their playful, rousing, romantic activity, and all the cute romance that came with it. Somehow, I wish it wasn't already over, but I regret to say that it's over. You may have been asking for more romance and more cute scenes with Ducky and Petrie, but let's all be happy that they got a very happy ending. They happily married and have two children, and now they're ready for a new chapter in their lives._**

 ** _ ** _I wish to send special thanks to everyone who gave me support early on in the story's development, particularly rhombus, Sovereign, TimeLordMaster108 and OwlsCantRead, oh, and AllegroGiocoso for your heartwarming reviews. Even if I ended up with so little reviews due to my excessive updating speed, any number of reviews keeps me motivated and gives me good ideas to make a multi-chapter story even better (in this case, just a little more romantic without overdoing it). Thank you all for the support, and I can't wait to start thinking of more LBT story ideas, even if they don't turn out as great as the ones I've posted over the last 12 months._**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _So, until next time, this is DiddyKF1 signing out for now. Have a nice day, everyone. Take care of yourselves, let there be peace, and I'll see you next time._**_**_**


End file.
